Corpse and Coin
by emeraldtryst
Summary: While not directly based on it, this borrows heavily from the Monster Girl Encyclopedia. While the setting is different, many of the (adult) themes are similar. This story of love, lust, and magic is complete and continues in part two of a planned trilogy in Flames and Foxtails. Message me with any questions; some of the intrigue is very complex and/or difficult to follow.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"What...the hell is going on?" I muse out loud looking around at what looks like a cart or wagon that...broke my fall?

I remember and the thought brings a fresh dose of melancholic hatred. I jumped off a bridge, tired of living. Oh, it was my own fault really. I made the mistake of trusting someone else with my happiness-my future. I didn't think I'd ever have to worry about having another such lapse in judgement, hoping the fatal drop from my leap would see to any future endeavors.

I had been drinking...and that I can't remember how much seems to suggest that it was rather heavily. Did I hallucinate the entire episode in which I attempted to hurl myself into an abyss? Beyond that...even assuming this is a "second chance" is it even worth taking?

"No," I tell myself as I pull myself from the wrecked contents of the wooden wagon and onto the moss-carpeted floor of the forest. Not sure how I got into a forest in the first place, I looked about for some familiar landmarks as I brushed pieces of broken glass and...other things off of me. "Trees, a rock, and a cosplayer." I say out loud with a dull glance at a rather angry looking girl that was looking between me and the wreckage in the wagon.

Getting a good look at her, she's wearing vaguely Asian attire in a red, loose-fitting, flowy sort of thing, but she also seems to be almost naked from the waist down except for what looks suspiciously like very fuzzy pants that do nothing to hide her slender thighs. She is also sporting a pair of fuzzy ears and a large fluffy-looking striped tail. Her short red hair frames the very slightly tanned complexion in which a set of very strikingly fierce bright green eyes are set. Those eyes seemed to be attempting to will me to death as she seemed to be on the verge of exploding.

I think if this had been any other day, I'd have been trying and failing to start up a conversation with such an adorable girl. Even with her brow furrowed in anger she couldn't make herself unattractive to me.

As it was, however, I was not in the mood to deal with any of this, and realizing that whatever I landed on was as black as ink and had soaked through my pants completely. "Look, I don't know how I fell into your cart but here…" I gathered some of the thick black liquid on my hands and wrote my phone number on the side of the cart saying, "...This is my number, call me with the damages or whatever. Good luck getting blood from this stone, by the way."

I turned to walk away before I heard her speak up, "Do you have ANY idea what you've-"  
"Nope, and I don't care to." I quickly interrupted her adding, "And even if I did, I have nothing...absolutely NOTHING to my name to compensate you." I shouted, startling the both of us with the volume that actually escaped. So take my life if you want-I'm not planning on being around much longer anyway."

"You really don't care if you die? Are you infirm?" she asked, not sure if she should be sympathetic to the waste of flesh before her.

"Oh, I care...that's how I ended up in this fantasy land." Looking around at the forest I then asked, "Which way back to civilization?"

"Back to civilization? I don't know what witch poured iron into your spine to give you that kind of nerve you miserable piece of…" She paused and looked away for a moment and then looked back somehow wearing what looked like a genuine smile saying, "You know...it's just been a really long week. If you head straight that way…" she indicated a direction with her outstretched finger, "...you'll stumble onto a graveyard. There should be someone there willing to take care of you. Don't worry about the mess, I'll figure out a way to set this all to rights."

I wasn't sure I liked how she used the phrase "take care" but at least it was something. "Sorry about the cart, but you're really cute so I'm sure someone at whatever convention or costume party you're going to will help you out."

"Easy come, easy go, right?" she said to my back as I walked off, "Try not to die on the way!" I heard her say sounding almost cheerful.

On some level, it really did occur to me that it might have been wise to question her complete one-eighty, but I didn't want to care. I should have stopped and helped her clean up the mess, but I just wasn't myself.

I didn't even have the energy to respond to her so I simply kept walking. Normally forests are supposed to be peaceful or soothing but all it did was remind me that I didn't have it in me to hope for anything but oblivion. Every time I tried to think of a way out I simply felt more hollow like even the warmth of my body was a withheld insult.

The world around me seemed almost greyscale as I wandered through the forest at least trying to head in the rough direction the girl had indicated. The woman that started all this, the one that left me with nothing...I was afraid of her, her parents, her friends. Blaming her for everything made me angry, but the realization that this was all my own fault set my rage at a boil. I always think too much, and I didn't want to think anymore.

I had been wandering for several hours without even noticing until I saw the sun starting to set. I saw the edge of the forest and a tiny stylized building in the distance that had to be a fancy crypt of some sort. "Damn, finally." I said out loud to myself as I pointed myself in that direction. I only made it a few more steps before my foot got caught on something. Pulling with everything I had, I only succeeded in pulling my foot out of my shoe and then falling forward as I tried to steady myself.

Bracing for the inevitable impact of my face on the ground, my fall was instead broken by an almost invisible sticky filament. It was so sticky, in fact, that I was having extreme difficulty pulling myself free. This had to be a spider's web of some kind but I'd never seen one this strong before.

"And what sweet thing has stumbled into my web?" I heard a powerful feminine voice ask from somewhere above me.  
"Hey pal, little help here…?" I said before adding, "I just really hate spiders."  
"That is not uncommon among humans, and might make things...interesting." I heard the voice answer, now seeming to be just inches from my ear.  
Starting to get angry I loudly intoned "So you going to help or just be a worthless pain in my ass?"  
"Ooooh, so you want to do this the hard way." I heard the voice respond with a sort of quivering hunger to it.  
"Look, you..." I began before the shape of a massive spider sprung directly in front of me...or so I thought before I realized that this seemed to be at least partly human.

Before I could say anything else, she skittered up to me almost putting us nose to nose and smiled. Under normal circumstances I would have been utterly horrified but this seemed to confirm that I had actually died from that jump and this was some twisted afterlife. Staring into a series of dark red eyes set upon an otherwise gorgeous face, I got very uncomfortable very quickly.

"You seem to be struggling a bit there," she said as she raised one of her human-looking hands to her mouth and seemed to be biting on one of the nails.  
"Yeah, sorry...horrifyingly repulsive isn't my type," I responded trying to sound unimpressed.  
"Oh sure, you're saying that now but just you wait until…" she began in a seductive tone of voice.  
"Until what? You stop being a disgusting insect?" I quickly said interrupting her. "Why don't you go try this comedy act on a fly or something."

My goal had been to piss her off but this actually made her recoil as if I'd struck her physically. She hid her face from me for a moment and she seemed to be shaking slightly. "Damn it, why can't I just not care?" I thought to myself as she seemed to be crying. A moment later she turned back towards me with a completely different look in her eye.

"So you DO like it rough!" she said as she moved slowly towards me wearing a very dangerous smile that showed a set of sharp fangs.  
"I said…" I began in an attempt to lay some other insult on her when she suddenly dashed forward and slammed into me, knocking the wind from me completely.  
"What was that?" she asked innocently as I coughed, trying desperately to breathe, "You're done talking now? Good. I know you were just trying to turn me on, but that mouth of yours is getting tiresome"

She then stretched her arms upwards dramatically, either to show off her impressive breasts or just to give me time to catch my breath. After a moment of fitful coughing I had managed to recover enough to speak again, saying, "Just kill me, you foul bitch...your stench is…" was all I was able to get out before I was hit again, much harder this time, directly in the chest.

We were even for the insults now, right?

The impact was great enough to tear me free of the web, but not without tearing my clothes to shreds. I tumbled through the air in delayed shock as at least a few of my ribs had cracked or splintered with that blow. I hit the ground with my left arm under me and felt it crack as the broken bone shard tore through the surface of my skin.

"We'll get to that, dear," I heard her say through a ringing in my ears as adrenaline poured through my veins. "I love a man with some fight in him so I think I'll keep you as my husband," she stated, not giving me a choice in the matter. "We just need to lay down some ground rules like any normal family," she continued speaking as slowly made her way towards me.

Struggling to get up, the pain on my left side almost caused me to black out and I managed to push myself up onto my hands and knees. My brief sense of accomplishment at that was quickly shattered as she placed one of her legs on my back and pushed me right back down.

"The first rule is that you will not open your mouth unless I tell you to do so, you lost those privileges," she began, twisting her leg into my back to emphasize the point. "You'll learn to love this just like any other man," she said quickly flipping me over onto my back. "Ah, see? Your body is already asking for me."

The fear, adrenaline, and possibly even the pain had indeed caused an erection. I was far more concerned with getting away from this creature but there was little to no chance of that happening with her strength and speed being far beyond that of even an athletic human. This was going to happen and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

Moving to put her face near mine again she whispered venomously "You don't need to fight any more, dear. Your body is proof enough that you want this," she said as she moved herself over me and showed me what had to be her vaginal opening. A horrifying hybrid of spider and human, it seemed to be weeping with a thick, vile liquid.

And then, just like that, she lowered herself down, taking me inside her. Despite myself, I knew this felt good. The sensations from such an unfamiliar shape and texture assaulted me and I knew I wouldn't last long in this embrace.

As a last act of defiance, I managed to groan out through the potent mix of pain and physical joy, "Any cheap prostitute can do this to a man...you'll never make me want this."

Where was this shit even coming from? The most mean-spirited thing I'd ever called a girl to this point was in the 6th grade when I called my jump rope partner a moron. To be fair, she was a moron-swinging a rope like that...

Without even stopping her forceful up and down movements she simply blinked each of her eyes in turn and then I was wracked with horrific pain and she brought down two of her legs through my broken arm and my right leg just below the knee. With the quick splash of blood the pain hit me so hard that my ears were ringing, but my body was not merciful enough to let me pass out from the pain.

"It's sad, really," she whispered to me as she leaned in close to me, still not even slowing her pounding sexual movements, "Here I am on my wedding night and I'm about to be a widow. At least you'll get to perform your marital duties once," she said as she picked up speed.

It was exactly as she said, after only about 2 minutes, my body finally relented to the unwanted pleasure as she raped me. My back arched for just a moment, sending a fresh dose of pain throughout my entire body as my penis kicked and jerked inside her with its release.

"Oooooh. So delicious, darling. With any luck our daughter will get the chance to grow up never having to meet such a horrible father," she said with a strange tone in her voice. Was she...crying?

What the fuck is wrong with me? I'm probably bleeding to death, everything hurts, and I've just been raped. Why exactly do I feel bad for this girl crying? Worse than that...I started thinking that if I could move a bit better, I'd go over and apologize.

I had to wonder why I was even thinking about it as I lay dying on the forest floor. Isn't death exactly what I wanted? Having it confront me with this much pain was giving me second thoughts. I started to move slightly when a large stick landed next to me. "There's a graveyard just ahead," I heard her say from somewhere in the trees before I heard sounds of her moving away from me.

"Get up," I heard myself say. Despite the agony that seemed to suffuse every fiber of my being, that same agony had cut through the empty grey perception of the world. As I forced myself up onto my one good leg, using the stick for support, I had a sudden realization. I did not want to die. With that I began the excruciating, hobbling walk towards the graveyard.

As I left this small clearing I saw a set of impossibly fine clothes hung from a branch nearby. Being almost completely naked now, I considered taking them. If the spider had left them for me…"No," I told myself out loud and simply continued on. I thought I heard a sound behind me as I passed by the branch but I didn't turn to investigate. Putting one foot in front of...well, a stick and the same foot, I slowly limped my way to the graveyard.

If I somehow survived this, I'd have to find out why the spider let me go...and apologize.  
"Yeah Joe, apologize to her for letting her rape you," I said out loud.  
"Well, Joe...I was sort of asking for it," I said in response.  
"I can't believe you just said that. We're done." I heard my voice stomp off in a huff.  
"He'll be back…"

After nearly an hour I made my way to the edge of the graveyard where I saw an ethereal female figure clad in a shimmering diaphanous gown seemingly beckoning to me.

Having almost lost my mind to the pain and blood loss, I said to myself, "Hey Joe, you think she's going to rape me too?"  
"I'm not speaking with you."  
"Fine, go. See if I care. A dead guy doesn't need friends like you anyway."

That was it for me. Nearly the moment I crossed into the clearing and passed the first broken headstone, I felt an overpowering weariness pilfer what had been left of my strength.

Unable to classify the next moment with an emotion, I saw the mysterious shining female rush towards me with outstretched arms.

"Damn, he should have been here by now," the gyoubu danuki said out loud as she checked over her illusion. "It'll be worth it to see how he likes the 'help' I've got ready for him," she continued with a small smile to herself. "I'll help him out of those strange clothes and then I'll help myself to him whether he likes it or not. Oooh, I hope he tries to run."

Using the unsurpassed anthropomorphosis skill common to her race, she had changed her form to that of a beautiful glowing human woman with flowing fiery red hair, fierce green eyes (she couldn't resist the temptation to make the shape at least somewhat similar to her own), and a buxom hourglass figure draped in a glittering gown. "He already offered his life, so if he falls for my seduction he'll be...Ah!"

Finally seeing the shape of a man at the edge of the graveyard she suppressed a cheer of glee and started to move towards him before quickly realizing something was very wrong. The man was leaning heavily on a large stick and seemed to be completely missing part of an arm and a leg.

"He's fucking with me. He has to be," the girl thinks to herself as she moves a bit closer and sees him begin to waver on his feet.

"Oh no...no no no." she exclaims as she sprints towards him. Moving as fast as her legs will carry her she sees him throw the stick to the side and begin falling forward. With a few more quick steps and a diving leap she barely catches him before he hits the ground. Seeing his blood on her hands, she drops the illusion.

"Oh hey…" the man says weakly, "cute raccoon girl…"  
"Don't try to talk," she says, picking him up in her arms and dashing to where she had hidden her cart. "This is all my fault…" she says, trying to hold back tears.

"I should just let him die," she thinks to herself. "If he hadn't been so...I wouldn't have sent him into…Gah!" she shouts in exasperation, feeling entirely responsible for the man's condition and determined to do whatever she could to keep him alive.

She pulls a soft blanket from the cart and lays the man down gently and brings a lantern over to get a better look at him and the damage is far worse than she thought. The right side of his chest is almost caved in, the slow trickle of blood from the stumps of his arm and leg continue to pour his life out onto the blanket.

"Please no…not again," she says out loud closing her eyes for a moment and then leaping up to grab a tiny vial labeled "CPUH" from within a hidden compartment in the cart.

"I'm sorry," the man says, the words escaping as barely a rasp, "...wanted to die..changed m...mind," he manages before he can no longer force sounds from his mouth but he continues trying to simply mouth the words for a moment before even that slows and stops.

Rushing over to the man she upends the bottle of powder into his mouth followed by some water from a small canteen, but the man makes no effort to swallow. She props his head up slightly and massages his throat gently to force the powder into his system and waits. After 3 seconds there is no reaction, the same after 10 seconds, after 20 seconds she lays his head back down and tries to listen for a heartbeat and hears only silence.

"Oh...please...please don't die. Don't leave this on me!" she screams as she tries forcing her breath into his lungs and massaging his chest but neither seems to be having any effect.

Watching from a small nearby crypt and holding the battered remains of an arm and leg, another person is extremely interested in this man. Calling upon extremely powerful magics, she places the body in a state of suspended animation and walks over to the raccoon girl, now sobbing uncontrollably.

The tear-stricken girl sees the watcher come into view. The girl from the crypt is barely taller than a child but almost impossibly endowed with ample, perfectly formed breasts and wide hips. A crown of long silver hair the color of moonlight cascades to the middle of her naked back. Her ashen violet eyes shine with necromantic magic in the darkness as she steps closer to the pair of visitors. The raccoon girl identifies the girl as a lich.

"He is very close to death." she says calmly.  
"Wait! You can save him then, right?" the raccoon girl quickly responds, her ears perking up slightly at the thought.  
"Possibly."  
"What does that mean?"  
"It means possibly." came the emotionless response.  
Quickly drying her tears on her sleeve and standing up, the raccoon girl asks in a serious tone "What is your price?"  
"Half," comes the quick reply.  
"Are you insane?! Do you know…" she began before being cut off.  
"I'm only making this offer once and only because I know that was unicorn horn you fed him."  
"Fine!" came the raccoon girl's angry response,"It's my fault he's like this so...just save him."  
Staring down at the man for a moment the short pale girl looks back to the taller gyoubu danuki, "He wanted to die. He will likely wish to again as I repair this damage. Are you certain you wish to put him through that?"  
"I already agreed to the deal, didn't I? If you can save him then do it…" the raccoon girl shouts getting impatient.

With a surge of necromantic power to move the blood within the man, she uses the power to force the healing agent through his body while forcing back the tiny grips of necrosis that were attempting to set in. The act draws a tremendous amount of power from the lich and as the coruscating aura of necromantic energy pours from her into the fallen man, she suddenly screams out in pain, dropping to a knee.

"Are you okay?" the raccoon girl quickly shouts but is completely ignored.

Forcing herself back to her feet she then lays the remains of the mangled arm and leg in their proper places and returns her focus to the ritual. A low hum has begun to fill the air nearby as the clashing magics of the unicorn horn and pure necromantic energy collide within the body of the wounded man. Each time the opposed auras touch there is a sharp electric crack and the man's body jumps.

After the third such crack of electricity, the man's eyes bolt open as he takes a desperate ragged breath even through the pain of several broken ribs and a collapsed lung. Each tiny breath was like being stabbed in the chest. The man cried out in agony, and then the real pain began.

**************************************************

"You need to stay awake for this," I heard a voice say to me. Opening my eyes through the blanket of pain I saw an unfamiliar face looking down at me. Her eyes nearly devoid of expression, there was still a small glimmer of sorrow or pity in her gaze. I could see her working a needle and a glowing violet thread through the skin near my severed arm and leg. More than the skin itself, she seemed to be passing the needle through the bones as well.

Each moment became a seeming eternity of agonizing misery as I felt the bones of my arm and leg continually break and re-mend. My mind sought to insulate me from the pain by letting me pass out but the calm, piercing violet stare from the unfamiliar face wouldn't allow my mind to escape. All I could do was scream obscenities in the hope that I could keep myself from losing my sanity through this pain.

In the calm moments before another torrent of pain began, I saw the girl from earlier pacing just behind this small clearing. "Shouldn't the powder take care of his limbs?" I heard her ask in a tearfully pained voice. The girl in front of me simply grabbed my chin and forced my gaze back on her saying, "Look only at me for now. This is almost finished."

I saw her make one final pass with the thread, carrying a rippling agony through every one of my nerves again before she seemed to be tying a small knot. "Finished," I heard her say before I was finally released from her gaze long enough for my body to finally pass out.

When I regained consciousness I realized that both girls were pressed up against me. The raccoon girl from earlier and the girl that I had watched sewing me back together each held me in a tight grip. Despite the darkness, I could see the violet eyes of the short, pale girl staring directly into mine. She had her ear to my chest, apparently listening for a heartbeat.

"Heterochromia," I heard her soft voice say, breaking me from my reverie.  
"Sectoral," I manage to add, blinking my right eye with a large brown spot that looked almost like blood in the otherwise blue iris but shot through with yellow that seemed almost like a faint sunburst from the pupil.

Pausing for a moment, I open my mouth to speak again when she places a small finger to my lips, saying "Rest now, talk later." After which she used her fingers to gently close my eyelids.

"But I need to kno-" I began before feeling a small poke at my ribs which would have normally been a tickling annoyance but felt like a dagger in my wounded state, confirming that the spider and everything that followed was not a dream.

Wincing at the pain, I heard her voice again "See?" I simply kept my eyes closed and nodded.

Failing to suppress a shiver from the cold air, I felt both female bodies pull in more tightly against me. The sensations from the two forms couldn't have been more different with the slender girl from earlier seeming to radiate heat on my right side, and the girl on my left with the impossibly pale and smooth skin almost feeling cool to the touch.

As I tried to figure out how exactly I got into this situation-this world in the first place, I felt another sharp poke at my ribs. Shocked again by the pain my eyes shot open only to be greeted by the violet stare once more. "You will receive an explanation once you awaken, sleep now," she said again in an even tone.

I tried to convey a pleading sense of confusion to her through my gaze. There was no chance that I would be able to sleep with all of these things running through my…

My thought process derailed immediately as she pressed her soft full lips to mine and I felt her seem to breathe into me for a moment. She then pulled back and allowed the barest hint of a smile to grace those lips, saying only "Interesting," as I instantly felt my consciousness fade and passed into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I had many dreams, but unlike the last several months of tormenting nightmares, these dreams were relatively peaceful. As I was finishing a particularly large muffin that was being fed to me by a team of naked young women wearing equestrian boots and helmets, I became aware of an annoying insect gnawing at my face.

Slowly coming awake, I realized with some displeasure that the annoying insect was a large flaming ball of gas hovering high in the sky. "Crafty bastard" I remarked out loud as I noticed that the sun had managed to sneak its way through the one chink in the leafy armor canopy above me to lay its assassin beams on my face. Sitting up I was immediately struck by the realization that the pain I felt before falling asleep was completely gone. I had bandages tightly wrapped around various places but I felt refreshed far beyond what I ever would have thought possible even while I felt the sort of grogginess left after sleeping far too long.

It also did not escape my notice that while there were signs of a camp around me, I was completely alone here for the moment. A small fire was going with a large covered metal pot cooking something so I didn't think it likely that both of those girls had simply up and wooden cart that had been my landing spot when I fell into this new reality was a few yards from the center of camp.

The presence of the wooden cart managed to be a focal point in my emotional miasma. I was definitely still in this otherwhere, and despite my most forthright efforts, I was still alive. More than simply being alive, I was kept alive. I allowed myself just a moment to wallow in the muck of the pain that had thrown me off that bridge and came to a decision that I'd rather spend the rest of my life swimming in an ocean of that inner pain than go through even one more moment of the outer pain that kept me from death.

More than having given up on offing myself because it was too hard, I started to feel the barest whisper of a feeling I'd forgotten. Regardless of their reasons, which ranged in my mind from sex slave to scratching post, there were two people-two very beautiful girls-that actually wanted me alive. I just let my crooked smile go about its business on my face and decided that, at least for now, that was enough to keep going.

Still feeling like a fish trying to understand the concept of a mountain, I cautiously snuck my way over to the cart. I quickly realized that this girl must be some sort of merchant as many of the strange containers had prices of some kind on them. I saw no sign of my phone number that I had written in that black fluid yesterday. Opening one of the vials I was treated to a smell not unlike a marriage between rotten cheese and sex and so I quickly closed and replaced it.

Just about to give up on indecently probing through the secrets of a lady, a small pile of books caught my eye. Jammed up against the front end of the cart, covered by a sturdy piece of cloth, I saw 3 books with plain leather covers. Knowing that a good person would simply ignore them and go sit by the fire, I could barely contain my childlike giggles as I quickly pulled them from the cart. Slumping against a nearby tree I giddily cracked open the first one, trying to imagine the best-case scenario if that girl found me going through her things. Betting on what I assumed were her tears at my condition last night, I reasonably deduced that the risk was worth the unknown reward and so I turned to the first page.

"Shit", I cursed out loud as I stared at the first character printed in the book. This was in some other language and I was about to close the book when I came upon the startling realization that it still somehow made sense. If I looked at each individual symbol it may as well have been spilled blueberry juice on otherwise blank pages, but as a whole it somehow made sense. Like trying to understand an entire picture by looking at a single pixel, I just widened my gaze a bit and found that it was easily understandable.

I imagine most people, upon finally seeing the contents, might have been bored or disgusted by the contents. Not the saucy female diary I had initially imagined, this was a very well-organized business ledger. For a solo traveling merchant this might still provide me a lot of insight so I decided to take it all in and began reading.

Even being able to read this, it still came across more like a fantasy shopping list than a ledger but with detailed amounts in what had to be gold coins listed as a gain or expenditure. At that moment two things happened: hell promptly froze over and my old accounting professor let loose a triumphant guffaw from elsewhere that his teachings did indeed "come in handy some day".

"So lets see here..." I said out loud to nobody in particular. "Dwarven tools - 4g , Holstaurus Milk - 22g, etc..." As I continued down the list I quickly realized that this girl was making a killing. Most of her transactions were doubling her initial investments or more. Starting to wonder how a single merchant with one cart could be doing so well, I started seeing dozens of catastrophic losses. I had to suppress my schadenfreude as I looked at the hits as they just kept coming, "Burnt grain (warehouse fire) - loss 4g, New Wagon (warehouse fire) - loss 20g, New Warehouse (FIRE) - loss 700g". And it just got worse from there as every successful transaction was met by a plague of rats, drunken fairies, or freak lightning strikes.

I followed the ledger through all 3 books based on the listed dates which were meaningless except in reference to themselves. Keeping a mental tally of about where she might be financially, I determined that before the last page she was (barely) in the black with about 60g to her name. The last page had a series of very strange transactions. "Concentrated Powdered Unicorn Horn (1 vial) - expenditure 21,000g (on credit), Special Buyer List (encoded on simple map) - expenditure 2,000g (on credit), Hopes and Dreams (shattered) - loss: total, Roll in the Hay (until I'm damn well satisfied) - pending (on credit).

The last several entries were written very unsteadily and even I could see that these were strange entries. It was the final entry that caught my eye, however "Human Male (51% stake) - expenditure (Unicorn Horn Powder, Map, Dignity)". Weren't those girls talking about some powder...?

I wasn't able to completely finish the thought before I heard an angry feminine growl from just behind me on the other side of the tree. "So where you're from it's totally fine to go through a girl's diary after she went through all...that..." Her voice started to catch in her throat before she could even finish the statement. Feeling a piercing pang of guilt, I stood and turned to face her. She had buried her face in her hands and started sobbing openly.

Sure, I can understand being upset if this really was her diary, but this girl looked like she was on the verge of a complete breakdown. I hadn't been paying enough attention the first time we met but she seemed different now as well. Maybe her hair was longer…? There was definitely something in her look that wasn't there before and it seemed to be lost on me.

I also hadn't truly noticed until now, but she was absolutely adorable. Her tears didn't dampen the lambent glow in her eyes in the least. She also had a sweet scent that was all at once innocent and worldly as various spices and perfumes bonded into a gentle aroma that loudly spoke the words "fire" and "nature" with the same tones that claimed that scent as hers alone.

"You and...that other girl saved me right?" I said calmly, trying to keep my eyes directly on her, adding, "This is all my fault, I shouldn't have-"  
She snapped up at that and glared at me. "It's MY fault, I sent you into the forest alone. You were so cold to me when we met that I wanted to play a little trick on you and so I was waiting at the graveyard." She said as she worked the words between smalls 'hic's and sobs. "But when you got there...you were so hurt...I-we weren't sure you'd ever wake up."

"Look" I responded gently, "I wanted...I thought I wanted to die. I even half-believed that I had killed myself and this was all some ridiculously idealized hallucination of an afterlife."

Just in saying it, I started to realize how foolish it must have sounded. It started to sound idiotic even to me. Should I have just been running away? Even after her own nonstop series of unfortunate events, this girl was still pulling her cart from town to town trying to achieve her goals.

"I'll tell you the whole story and then I want you to tell me everything about where I am and what's going on." I stated plainly before adding "Oh, and my name is Joseph but you can call me Joe or whatever else you'd like. Sorry I didn't mention it sooner...I use odd mnemonic devices to remember crap, and names are rarely the trigger."

She nodded in response and responded "Okay...and I'm Risa by the way." After which she gave a slight bow which I returned before spinning my tale.

I had been living a life for which the description evaded any moniker but "boring". I got up five days a week to go to a job I hated after which I came home to a woman that I also probably hated. I hated her cooking, her taste in music, her insistence that I be the monolithic titan to pull us both out of this muck of a life, and her steadfast resolve to remain firmly planted on her ass at home while I championed this cause through a dozen failed financial ventures.

The last straw for Kara, my erstwhile bitch of a girlfriend, was when I lost my job. I'd already been having a shitty day and the facial expression to match that was her invitation to inform me of the two dozen men she'd "entertained" while I'd been working my ass off to support us.

I had to interrupt my own story to remark, "Don't misunderstand, if she wanted to sleep with other guys I didn't really care. It was the accompanying lies and general deception that set me off." This earned me a strange look from her that I was unable to decode so I simply continued my long-winded exposition.

Rather that stew in our cheap apartment I left to get some air. The air that evening was deliciously distilled from blue agave which I chased with several more varying varieties of said air. Realizing that I was now too drunk to drive home, and that I had locked my keys in the car anyway, I started the 40 minute walk home.

Upon arriving back at the broken homestead, I found the front door open and shifting in the slight summer breeze. Stumbling in the door I found nothing but 3 empty rooms. Kara had taken everything that wasn't nailed down and even some things that were. I tried to imagine the scenario in which she somehow managed to completely move 3 years worth of collected knick knacks from the apartment in 5 hours. I laughed at my own mental image as I went back to the empty bedroom to lay on the floor.

That was the moment I lost it. After I had been staring at the non-functional ceiling fan for about an hour, I rolled onto my side when I saw it. At first it just looked like a burnt piece of plastic, and it was, but upon closer inspection I could see that this piece of plastic had been special once. This small piece of plastic was what remained of a video game for a now-missing handheld system. It took a moment to sink in that not only had the game been broken in half intentionally and then burned, but that it also had represented nearly 2700 hours of meticulous capturing, breeding, and raising of every single Pokemon released since the first generation (except Genesect. Fuck you, Genesect). This was done out of spite. I'd never been a person to lose my temper often, and certainly not the sort to physically attack someone but the last sliver of my reason thanked the gods of fate that there wasn't a neck within reach from which to slowly crush every spark of life.

I ran from the ghostly shell of an apartment into the street and just ran until my legs and lungs failed me. Hunching over with my hands on my knees I threw back my head in a scream that said nothing to an observer but "hate". Having done so, I realized that I was only a 2 minute walk from the highest bridge in town.

"What providence", I remarked dryly as I took one labored step after another towards the center of the bridge. While still dark, the first blades of sunlight had begun to pierce the black curtain of night. To anyone else that sight might have inspired the hope of a new day, or a chance for redemption. To me, in that moment, this sunrise was an insult, a laughing affront to the indescribable cascade of painful emotions that washed over me. "Fuck you, sun" I said as I placed my hands on the railing. I closed my eyes and took one deep breath that seemed to draw itself out for hours.

In the next moment my eyes shot open with a twisted determination and I pulled down with my arms as I leapt over the railing in one motion, catapulting myself towards the bottom of the valley below. The sickening drop nearly made me vomit, but nothing like the emotion of fear remained in me. The end of this short downward journey would also be the end of this miserable pain, I hoped. I instinctively closed my eyes in the few seconds before I hit the ground and then...nothing.

Her look in that moment said "Why?", as expressions of sadness, pity, and derision all warred in her eyes, none able to claim dominance.

That look from her told me all I needed to know about the incomprehensible nature of my actions. The fact that she had the look in the first place-she was worried about me-was enough to harden my resolve against thoughts of giving up again.

"The next thing I knew I had landed in your cart." I said, hesitating on wanting to explain the next few chapters. Her bright green eyes, shining like emeralds with the still-drying tears framing each iris, took on a different light in that moment.

"After we met, you gave me directions to that graveyard and I set out right away." I said realizing that saying these words was starting to get painful. "This next part is why this was not your fault so...just hear me out for now." I uttered with a slightly grave note in my tone.

I explained that after I had been moving north for an hour or so I encountered a spider girl sitting in a tree. I could see her expression starting to change to one of anger as I raised a hand to stave it off. "I could see the strength in how her body moved and even though she greeted me warmly, more or less...I coldly brushed her off. I think she could tell I was upset...she...I think she just wanted to have sex with me." I realized that now I was the one in tears and slumped to the ground against the tree to continue my story. Risa moved closer and was looking down at me with an unreadable mixed expression on her face so I simply continued.

"If it had been any other day I'd have just let her-or even invited the opportunity-and probably been happier for it but...I let my rage and self-hate take over. Staring straight into her eyes I insulted her...I said absolutely vile things. I tried to make her a murderer with my words and I almost succeeded." I continued as the words got more and more painful to say. "What followed was exactly what I was expecting...she lashed out at me and nearly killed me. I...know I deserved it for what I said, not because it was mean-spirited and cruel, but because it was all a blatant lie."

Stopping for a moment to gather myself with my head in my hands, I kept my eyes focused on the ground, not wanting to meet Risa's gaze. "The truth is that in the last 2 days I've put a massive burden on the 3 most beautiful girls I've ever seen in my life. But because of my cowardice and unwillingness to face my own situation I've already caused you so many problems."

Suddenly interjecting, she began "Two days…so you…"

Jumping to my feet, I wiped away my remaining tears with the tattered remains of my shirt and stepped forward towards Risa, cutting off her statement in the process. I gently placed my hands on her slender shoulders to stare directly into her eyes. "I know that you probably think I'm a horrible person and I wouldn't blame you for...well...anything right now. I don't even know why I'm being so serious right now either, but…" I said before refocusing my eyes on hers and continuing "If you can forgive me and do one small task for me, I'll spend every waking moment and as much time as it takes to repay every single thing I've taken from both of you until this debt is repaid-with interest."

Even after all I'd been through, it still felt strange trying to be so serious. I mean...how DO you appropriately thank someone for saving your life?

She then closed her eyes for a moment, her expression still an unreadable mystery. When her eyes opened there was something different in their viridian hue. "I accept your terms with some conditions of my own" she said without averting her eyes from mine for even a moment.

"Name your conditions. If they are within my power I accept wholeheartedly".

For the briefest instant I thought I caught a wicked or mischievous glint in her eye before she answered "There are a lot of conditions, but for now just this" she said quietly as she leaned in closer to me. I felt her arms reach around my lower back and a surprising strength in them as she pulled me towards her embrace.

I wasn't going to resist, but no part of this felt like a cost. This felt more like gift that I'd done nothing to deserve. Is this really what she wanted? A slight crawling sensation ran up my back as I remembered the spider. They are both monster girls so maybe...I let the thought die as I fell into her embrace.

Craning her head up slightly she moved closer still as her sweet scent filled my nostrils. I made no attempt to fight my rising desire as she easily stirred me to arousal with only her intoxicating aroma. As her eyes met mine she allowed our lips to touch for the briefest of moments before pulling back ever so slightly. I was finding it hard to think about anything other than those lips as she placed her delicate hands on either side of my face. She then used her fluffy tail to make certain that our bodies were pressed together as if I'd have been foolish enough to entertain thoughts of ending this embrace.

Closing her eyes she pulled my face to hers and our lips met again, this time parted ever so slightly. As she held me here for a moment I felt the tentative probings of her tongue and answered them with my own. As our tongues touched each other for that first moment I actually felt my knees go weak and wrapped my arms around her back in the hope that I could capture this moment forever. It was all at once a singularly beautiful moment in and of itself, but it also represented, to me anyway, the reincarnation of the cowardly fool that leapt to his doom into a new life rife with potential.

Before this scenario could traverse to its natural conclusion, however, we were both snapped from our shared reverie by a series of loud snapping sounds coming towards the camp.

Pushing me away she turned her back to me in what looked like a defensive posture. Was she going to defend me? I suppressed a completely foreign giddiness at the sight as I tried to look like more than a distressed damsel being protected by a loyal retainer. After another few seconds we were greeted by the spectacle of 3 walking skeletons carrying a large dark shape tied to a long wooden pole.

Risa let out a sigh at this and then turned back towards me with a frustrated look on her face and then simply smiled. "Was that small task of yours to find that spider girl for you?"

Unable to mask my astonishment I simply stood there dumbfounded before she continued with a sly smile, saying "Oh, I have my ways" in answer to the unasked question on my mind as to how in the hell she could have possibly known that.

"You talk in your sleep" came the other familiar voice as my other savior walked into the camp. She was a lot shorter than I remembered and couldn't have been more than 4 and ½ feet tall but seeing her in the light allowed me to fully appreciate the very ample hips and breasts with which she was endowed. I averted my eyes slightly as she was completely naked beyond some simple jewelry and some stylized tattoos on her hips and the sides of her midsection.

Risa actually puffed out her cheeks in anger at having her secret spoiled and then started pushing me towards the team of skeletons and their package.

The shorter of my two female companions seemed to be commanding the skeletons. "Necromancer?" I said out loud wondering if my years of gaming experience would pay off here. This actually was the second time I saw more than a neutral expression on her face and she actually smiled at me.

"I do practice necromancy but it would be more accurate to say that I am-" she began with an even tone prompting me to interrupt her, saying "A lich?". My statement came as a surprise to both companions for completely different reasons. It seemed as Risa suddenly took on a slightly worried expression and my as-yet-unnamed companion simply seemed more inquisitive.

"Once this task is done I'd like your explanation on how you could have possibly figured that out without being told, outworlder. For now though…" she made a small gesture and the skeletons vanished into piles of dust and bone. She then cut the ropes binding the large spider-shaped package to the pole and walked past me, grabbing Risa as she did so.

I moved towards the huddled form on the ground, seeing it covered in a large black piece of cloth. As I got closer I could make out the sounds of quiet sobbing from beneath the cloth. For a moment I hesitated before reminding myself that I needed to do this. I pulled the cloth from the spider and took a couple steps back. As she saw me, recognition dawned across her face followed by what looked like a complicated mix of fear, guilt, and anger. I quickly held a hand up to try and calm her before this had a chance to escalate.

"Wait...just hear me out for a moment. I know this may seem completely dumb but I needed to talk to you." I said making certain to keep my gaze locked with hers. "I wanted to tell you some-a couple...err...three things." I then sat down to remove the possibility (however unlikely) that she saw me as a threat.

"First, I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I was...am a coward and I tried to make you a killer to finish the job I couldn't do myself. I know it sounds crazy but you're only the second being I saw after I'd thrown myself into a chasm in the hopes that it would kill me."

I didn't detect much reaction if any from her at this but she had gotten herself back to a standing position on all 8 legs.

"Second, I was intentionally hurtful to you. You didn't deserve any of the things I said, or my attitude, and…that just wasn't me. Even after you...ahem...rather, after you had your way with me and I was laying there bleeding, I wanted to apologize for upsetting you."

Now she seemed more confused than anything. She was no longer crying and was looking at me with a renewed curiosity, if anything, before she spoke again, "And the third thing?", she asked with an almost distant look in her eyes.

"Third, I wanted to say that I lied." She stared back at me with a questioning look. "Err...rather I mean to say that it was ALL a lie. At that moment you were one of the most beautiful girls I'd ever seen in my life. That I ever…" I started to lose my composure at that moment. "I really and truly wanted to die when I met you...but afterwards I felt that I absolutely had to stay alive at least to tell you that I was sorry. I thought you might have left those new clothes for me, but I also knew I didn't deserve them after what I said to you."

Choking down what would be the last of the sadness extant from my "old" life, I continued "I'm not asking for you to forgive me but-" I managed before she rushed towards me. Rather than the crushing impact I still felt I might have deserved, she wrapped me in a tight embrace. I could see her smiling again and the last of the horrible weight I had been carrying was dissolved. I just did my best to hug her back while being almost completely pinned within her grasp.

"Thank you" she said. "I forgive you. If you didn't have that raccoon dog scent on you I'd have to seriously consider forcing you to make amends with that body of yours.", she said with a sly grin before noticing something over my shoulder and then putting me down. "Your short friend also told me she'd have her skeletons drag me underground to die if I tried to seduce you today so...I'm Selvirin and if you ever need any "company" then please come find me", she finished with a wide beaming smile. Funny how just one day can turn a fanged smile from horrifying to gorgeous. "I'll remember that, Selvirin-you can call me Joe. Take care of yourself and I'm sure we'll meet again." I said before realizing something else, "Oh...and if you were...to have a child by that, just tell her that her…", I began before trailing off.

She interrupted me with a light laugh, saying, "Oh, you're in the clear. I'm pretty sure I'd know by now if you'd impregnated me. We can try again later though!" With a flash of her seductively feral smile she then skittered off.

A moment later my two companions returned to the center of the camp. I was somewhat relieved to see that the shorty had covered herself slightly with a simple cloak that managed to somehow be more arousing in the teasing way it hid her ample attributes.

"Delilah" she said to me gesturing to herself with a very small bow.  
"In case you didn't hear I'm Joseph but you can call me Joe if you'd like."  
"Understood", was her only response.  
"So…", I began, not quite sure what to say now.  
"So we have a lot to talk about. Since you aren't from this world there are a lot of things you'll need to know. And Delilah has a lot of questions for you as well.", Risa interjected.  
"Feed me and I'll tell you whatever you want to know.", I quickly stated.  
"Ha, you're just as easy as they come, aren't you?", came Risa's reply.

I wasn't entirely certain what she meant by that but maybe I'd figure it out once I got my bearings. With that the three of us sat down away from the fire and shared the strange but delicious vegetables Risa had pulled from her cart. Still completely unsure of where my new life would carry me, but no longer too afraid of myself to live it and find out, we began conversation in earnest.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Mind if I call you Del?" I quickly asked Delilah before things had gone much further. "I'm absolutely horrible with names and if I don't come up with a nickname it'll normally drop from my mind like water through a sieve."

With a perplexing look of surprise she simply nodded her assent.

"Great then, so let me tell you what I already told Risa" I said before launching into my accounting of what happened before I found myself here.

"So...my leap into oblivion either really did kill me and this is all some sort of amazing afterlife or I was somehow transported to this place right about the time I jumped…" I mused out loud to the stunned expressions of both girls.

"Now…" I said making a large gesture to the space all around me, "Could one or both of you tell me everything you know about this world?" I paused for a moment with a sour look on my face before adding "...And please tell me something I don't or couldn't possibly know or I'll start to worry about that whole 'manufactured afterlife' hypothesis".

"How about you handle this one, Spooky? I know you've been around longer than I and someone needs to finish getting dinner ready." came an almost annoyed tone from Risa before she pounced off across the camp to work on further improving the increasingly delicious smell that wafted over from the burbling pot on the fire.

"Let me first say that I prefer your choice of 'Del' over the name 'Spooky'" Delilah said before unstealthily sliding herself right up next to me. "But let us start with the basics".

"You are presently near the northwestern quadrant of a large island, on the border between the lands of Lord Charisse and Lord Kioko." she started making a small gesture to the campsite. "You…" she began again as she ran her small, pale hands over my exposed skin "...Are an object of desire for the vast majority of the denizens of said island."

So far this sounded like just the sort of heaven I'd have come up with.

I was reminded that the clothes I had been wearing were almost completely destroyed in the spider girl attack. The image of a small pony in a wizard hat might be the markings of some crazed warlord here for all I knew, I'd just have to do without that "great and powerful" article of clothing.

Seeing my eyes glaze over a bit in thought she poked me again causing me to involuntarily jump. "Focus.", she said with her fingers poised over my weak spot at my side. I gave a quick nod like one might give to someone holding a loved one hostage. Seeing my quick agreement she failed to hide a tiny smile before continuing "When I say the vast majority of the denizens, I mean that there are between 15 and 40 monsters for every human here. As monsters reproduce more or less like humans, you can see why this would make human males such a desirable target."

Earth population is about 51% female, I pull from my useless bag of facts. If human males specifically are so desirable then…"All of these monsters are female" she said as if in answer to my question or unspoken prayer. "Are you drooling?", she asks, snapping me from my daydream, languishing in the gutter.

"Uh...I don't think so. Must just be hungry for the...uh...dinner". I stumble over my words trying to cover up a thousand different paths that all led my mind straight back into the impure. So far this certainly IS looking like my own manufactured heaven, I think to myself with mild disappointment.

"You are a horrible liar", she remarks, jabbing at my exposed ribs again before her expression changes "But you haven't just been hit on the head a few times too many, this all seems to be new to you." Apparently my lascivious daydreams still had an edge of non-belief in them.

"So...that necromancy. Are there other types of magic, and what are the chances I could learn to use them?" I ask, mentally crossing my fingers.

"It is unlikely. I have some thoughts on how such a thing might be possible, but human structure does not channel mystical energy like a monster. Since you seem to know a bit about lichdom, I should say that I was human at one time, but my form was changed before I could even begin to learn to focus magic." She explained.

"On the plus side" I started my response "That means this is less likely to be a fantastical fever dream of my own creation or you'd have told me that I was the next candidate to be the grand high archmage." She didn't seem amused by my response but then her emotions seemed very muted and difficult to read.

"In answer to your other question, there are several other types of magic. Most magic falls under an elemental school. Necromancy is an exception, so too is glamour, and some...others." As she said "others" she seemed to look away from me. She almost seemed bashful but I couldn't figure out why that could be.

"So can you use magic other than necromancy?" I asked. After hearing my question she slid herself around so that she was staring directly at me with a serious look on her face.

"I could show you…" She started before we could hear Risa calling to us exclaiming that dinner was ready. With her look turning to one resembling frustration she finished her statement "...later, I suppose."

Helping me to my feet, Del wrapped herself around my left arm as we headed over to the fire. Still not entirely calmed down from the passion-filled kiss from Risa, I was brought back to attention at the sensation of Del's large naked breasts pressed against me. I now understood that it didn't matter whether this was a fantasy or my new reality, I needed to find some sort of place here. If men were so rare, did monsters fight over them? I really didn't want to imagine Del and Risa fighting over me, and I didn't want to force either of them to leave if I chose the other.

Hoping that a solution would present itself, or that I could at least dress up my selfishness as something more palatable, I dug into the soup that had been prepared. As the first spoonful hit my stomach I realized just how hungry I'd been. I quickly gobbled down the rest of the soup, extending my arm for a second helping. Risa and Del shared a smile before Risa ladled another large helping of the cloudy soup into my bowl.

"So…" I managed between large bites "I may have this figured out but…" I continued, nervous enough in what I was about to ask that I was trying to use the soup to delay finishing my query "...but how does one come up with 51% of a man?" So there it was-I braced for the possibility of a fight between the two of them which, while remaining the worst possible outcome, would undoubtedly be quite hot to watch.

Trying to keep my eyes on both girls I noticed a slow smile spread on Del's face with perhaps a touch of malice. "Indeed, I think we should all be curious to know how someone might arrive at fifty _one_ percent".

Blushing furiously Risa replied "Let's call it a...rounding error. You shouldn't have been looking at my diary in the first place!" she said pointing an accusatory finger my direction possibly hoping to shift some sort of blame to me.

Remembering how much my stupidity had actually cost her, I felt instantly bad that I'd said it. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause a conflict. I was actually trying to pussyfoot around the real question." Seeing that I hadn't cleared anything up with that statement I took a deep breath and continued "What I meant to say is that...I owe my life to both of you. It's a debt I don't know if I could ever repay but...I just wanted to know where I stood here."

"We…" started Risa "...Well neither of us was planning on just raping you since both of us had a fair claim so we made an agreement to honor your choice."

"Dying really wasn't all that bad when you consider the fringe benefits." I said with my crooked smile, "So you're saying I actually do have a choice here?"

I silently hoped neither of them could read my mind at that point because my mental image was some amalgamation of winning the lottery and catching a shiny pokemon. I took on a more grave look however as I still needed to make certain this was going to go as I was assuming. "What if I don't want to choose? Or better still, can I choose both of you?" I asked innocently.

"Well", Del began first, "If you don't make a choice it can result in legal complications in a few places. There would be no legal recourse for either of us if you were raped to the point of insanity and taken by another monster."

I tried to let that sink in for a moment. Was she serious? I'd have considered myself somewhat experienced sexually, but the existence of magic and her seriously grave tone convinced me she felt that was a real possibility. Something wasn't adding up though, these two girls were completely reasonable and seemed to possess a thought process that wasn't far off of what I would consider "human". I was missing something beyond the need for simple reproduction.

"There is something you aren't telling me or something I don't understand." I said, continuing to share my gaze between both of them. "Neither of you is willing to let me go, and it can't just be for reproductive purposes…" I let the statement trail off hoping one of them would pick up on my confusion.

"Well…" Risa said somewhat hesitantly "...We both have very strong urges." she said simply.

Sensing that this didn't really clear things up Del continued "As I have a point of reference, allow me to explain. All biological beings have an inborn desire, but with monsters it can range from an occasional nagging to an all-consuming lust that absolutely demands nothing more than to be sated. We can absorb a small fraction of your life force through copulation that is used to keep us alive after a fashion, as well as power things like magic...more or less."

There it is. Now this makes sense...more sense anyway, "So on some level you actually NEED a man" I stated hoping that I had figured it out.

"That's more or less correct, at least in my case." came Del's response. "You need not make your decision this moment. I will not speak for the raccoon dog, but I would not be opposed to your desire to choose both of us." she said, almost as a challenge to Risa that did not go unnoticed by either of us.

Looking somewhat embarrassed Risa finally responded "I...thought he might ask something like that. If a lich unleashes their full power, I've heard there is no man that could resist it and remain sane. Delilah knows that she is granting me a great service even giving you the opportunity to make this choice without being influenced. " She paused before suddenly responding in a more hopeful tone "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't extremely jealous. If I had been sure I could get away with it, I would have stolen you away before making the deal with Delilah. But if I make a deal in my true form, I will never break it under any circumstances." Taking a deep breath she then continued "We'll figure out the rest of this tomorrow but for now…" she just let the statement die.

"I intend to watch as we agreed." came the rather direct statement from Delilah.  
"Watch what?" I managed to squeak out before being literally pounced upon by Risa.

Even if I had wanted to protest, Risa's tongue had snaked its way into my mouth preventing any contestation. As her roaming hands snaked across my body, she started removing the tattered remains of my old clothes. I could tell she was trying to restrain herself because she kept backing off as though she was afraid she might hurt me.

"I'm not going to run away like a frightened animal."  
"Drat" she replied, with the briefest momentary look of disappointment on her face.

"Don't worry. I won't break, at least." I whispered to her as she was taking particular care with the tatters that had once been my pants. Feeling a bit bold, I couldn't resist gently grabbing for the soft ears atop her head. It seemed to have the desired effect as she let out a low moan in response. As she moved down my body, she planted kisses over every inch of exposed skin causing me to arch my back as the sensations tore through my body.

As my eyes wandered, unable to focus. I caught sight of Delilah just looking on with curiosity. My first instinct was to be self-conscious but Risa found that moment get my pants off completely and before I could even ponder what she was going to do next, she engulfed my penis to the root in her greedy mouth. I nearly lost my nerve right there as her agile tongue spun around my glans as she worked slowly up and down. Her left hand had my shaft gripped tightly and was slowly working in tandem with her torturous mouth.

Her right hand had been teasing my bare chest just keeping me on edge. Once she worked herself into a slow and ponderous tempo, she gently but deliberately gripped my scrotum and began to slowly massage me. With each tiny sucking noise I lost a bit more control. My moaning became more desperate under her ceaseless assault and my entire body began to shake.

I felt the telltale tingle send an electric shock up my spine as my entire lower body came alive in a tingling sensation. "I'm about to…" was all I managed to get out as a warning before the sensations overcame me completely. If she heard me she didn't even react until my penis began to twitch and release one thick spurt after another into her eagerly sucking mouth. Her movements only paused long enough for her to swallow each drop before she began stroking again. She kept her tongue working at my urethral opening seemingly desperate to catch every single drop of my semen. Each time she ran her tongue across the top I would involuntarily jerk, unable to withstand the overwhelming sensation.

As the sensation became too much for me to bear, she seemed to slow her pace and simply held me within her mouth for at least a minute. Looking down I could see that she was staring up at me, her eyes still almost bloodshot with a passion that would not be sated with only this. Despite my extreme sensitivity I simply closed my eyes with the smallest of nods. Without even a moment for my erection to fail she started her oral assault on me once again. This time she went for only a few minutes until I was past the point of the crushing over-sensitivity.

She finally released me from her mouth, licking her lips as she did so and suddenly making me worry what I'd gotten myself into. Then she stood above me and for the life of me I couldn't figure out when exactly she had gotten her clothes off. Not caring enough to wonder any further I tried to take her entire form into my mind, trying to will myself to never forget this image. Seeing the blatant hunger in her eyes, I felt like a cornered animal before a predator and just as helpless to resist the inevitable coming attack.

Lowering herself into a squatting position over me, I could feel her heavy breath washing over me as she grasped my erection in her left hand, steadying herself with her right hand on my chest. As she moved lower she began moving the head back and forth until I felt the already wet kiss of of outer lips upon me. Just the barest touch sent an electric charge through my entire body and I started to squirm in anticipation.

With her eyes on mine she paused again almost asking permission to move forward again. Even though I had no chance to resist, and she might have claimed me even if I'd say no at this point but something about the situation just sent shivers throughout my entire body. With her breaths becoming deeper and more frequent it almost seemed like she was trying to hold herself back.

She was now staring directly into my eyes, not asking for permission, she continued rocking back and forth with my glans just grazing the outside of her lips. Every single part of me wanted to grab her hips and force her down onto me to end this sweet torture but the desire in her eyes set off the arrogant part of me that was determined that somehow she would give in before me.

I could feel her quivering above me even as her inner nectar was gleaming as it slowly ran down my shaft. At moment I felt I'd lose my mind if I didn't cry out. I wanted to beg her for release, to thrust upwards and catch her as she slid my member back and forth. The fingers on my right hand twitched-a prelude to my hand moving to grab her slender hips. I simply couldn't take any more and was going to show her my surrender when I heard her cry out and begin to shake.

She got herself off just from those tiny sensations and the thought of what was to come. As she shook, she slowly lowered her hips allowing me to slide easily into her hot, over-lubricated entrance. Once she started her descent she wasn't going to stop it until I had reached bottom.

I'd never felt anything like this, it was as if her inner shape changed on every single downstroke. After three full slow movements she braced her hands on my chest and then started moving in earnest. With her breath still coming hot from her open mouth, she began to let out a series of long high-pitched gasping moans. After only a minute I felt my own endurance failing quickly. Changing up the angle slightly did nothing because her insides were determined to somehow perfectly accommodate my movement. She was relentless, her gyrations so forceful and demanding that they would only accept one response from me. I felt the tension quickly rising as I reached up to caress her small, firm breasts even while my own voice betrayed me to the ecstasy that was racing through every inch of my body.

Sensing my approaching climax she picked up her pace and came down so that she was face to face with me as she continued to force her hips up and down. Now it was my turn to plead with my eyes. The all-encompassing sensation that was running through me demanded satisfaction and I begged her with my eyes not to stop. "Please don't let this stop", I thought, helpless against her determined motion, as another series of groaning exclamations escaped from me, rising in intensity.

Then the twisting began in the pit of my stomach as our passion reached a fever pitch and I screamed out in release. This time I didn't even have the presence of mind to warn her, but she felt the first pulse and clamped down hard as I felt her inner muscles somehow squeezing me in a slow rhythm from the base to the tip. As she continued to squeeze me I felt her entire body shake again as she dove in and kissed me again.

As my climax neared its end and the sensations became almost too much to bear, I looked into her eyes long enough to see them glow with an unearthly brilliance for just a moment before the painful post-orgasm sensation vanished without a trace. At that she gave me a wicked smile and rotated so that her back was now to me and started moving again.

I had no idea what had happened and forgot where I was for a moment before I saw her large striped tail now waving in front of my vision. She teased my chest and sensitive nipples with that tail as she continued to ride me. I was dumbfounded and beyond words as she continued to squeeze my entire cock with her strong inner muscles.

As I saw my semen leaking out of her as she continued to move, she looked back at me with that same smile that I could only associate with evil and then began to scoop it up with her hands, not even slowing down in her motions. As I watched her in wonder she licked her fingers clean, not taking her eyes off of mine. The sight was too much for me and before I realized it, I was cumming again. I was treated to the same sensation as she squeezed me within her, making certain that every drop of my seed made its way deep into her belly.

I lost count of how many times she brought me over the edge to orgasm. Each time her eyes would flash and the painful after effects of her unending movement would diminish. If this kept up for too much longer I truly would lose my mind.

"You...ahn...seem to be enjoying yourself." she seductively gasped between movements, "I can dull that...mmm...sensitivity for a bit, but it'll...oooh...be back"

After what felt like days of unsurpassed mind-shattering pleasure I came one final time. As I writhed helplessly on the ground, I felt each pulse as I released inside her yet again. The sensations afterwards just wouldn't stop. Even after she pulled herself off of me, I felt as though all of the dulled oversensitivity she had forced me to ignore was washing over me at once. I was actually gripped by a fear that this sensation would never end, that the rest of my life would be spent as a mindless quivering mass on this forest floor.

"Calm down, love. Your body isn't finished just yet.", I heard her playful voice say before I saw her wrap her lips around my penis again with with sounded like a slight giggle. She may as well have clubbed me on the back of the skull, as only a moment later I came once more into her welcoming mouth and then blacked out completely.

What felt like the longest day of my life came to a close. When I regained consciousness, the sensations had ceased and I found both girls wrapped around me under a blanket. As I stared up at the unfamiliar stars listening to the feeble cracks of the dying fire, I decided that if there was one reason to ever wish for immortality, I had just experienced it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The arrival of morning brought three wonderful surprises. The first surprise was a new set of clothing in my size folded neatly within reach to replace the shredded remains of my old outfit. For the second surprise, there was a hot bowl of what appeared to be oatmeal that had also just been set out for me. My final surprise was the adorable fuzzy ears on Risa's head bobbing about merrily as she helped herself to my nether regions.

Stopping for a moment, Risa exclaimed "I finished breakfast a while ago and thought I'd have dessert in case you were planning on sleeping all day", before continuing on her mission to be the most wonderful alarm clock I'd ever experienced.

After breakfast and the subsequent dessert were both safely being digested, I got myself dressed in my new clothes and made some overdramatic stretching noises as I looked around. Not seeing my second companion, I asked Risa "You didn't scare off Del, did you?". With a mock frown in her response she replied "Oh? Already bored with me?". At first I thought I was about to get the 'what could I have possibly done' silent treatment, but she just laughed at that.

"She said she had to fetch something from the graveyard before setting out." she said before pausing to look at me directly. "Did you mean what you said about repaying everything I lost?"

Not sure why that would sound so strange I nodded. "Absolutely. I even had a few ideas about that...some of which I may have to re-evaluate after last night's 'festivities'." This earned a curious look from Risa so I decided to elaborate a bit. "I may not look it but I can be rather brilliant if the mood strikes me." Starting to blush despite myself, I continued "Last night you made me realize that it would be all too easy to just let myself be a tool-a simple toy you drag around when you could use a snack."

She tried to speak up at this but I continued talking "Whether you think of me like that or not is irrelevant. I still have a debt to repay and absolutely nothing is beneath me for the purposes of repaying it." She interrupted me this time saying "Don't go back to thinking like that!" with an almost desperate edge to her voice this time. The sudden serious look on her face made it clear that I hadn't explained myself correctly.

Taking a deep breath and then beaming at her with the most genuine smile I could muster I replied "Oh no, it's quite the opposite in this case. I'm sure it sounds cheesy but when I said that the two of you saved my life, I meant more than just the continuation of it; I meant that I have no intention of taking my life for granted again, for good or ill." Seeing a satisfied look on her face I continued "So where are we going from here?"

Delilah took this opportunity to sneak back into camp carrying a small chest under her arm. She didn't mention it and I wasn't going to ask-for now. If she was coming with us, I had a pretty good idea of what had to be in that chest if my fantasy-fu was as good as I had claimed yesterday. "Ah, our ray of sunshine arrives after the dawn but is no less bright!" I said in her direction with a deep bow. This caused a deep blush to cross her features, instantly warning me that something was wrong.

"Ahem" she said out loud managing to banish that outward appearance of emotion. "I have what I needed, has he decided upon our destination?" she asked in her normal flat tone.

"No...we hadn't gotten to that, though I think he's going to want to go south." was Risa's reply.

"That may not be wise, I've heard some troubling rumors." Del said, somehow being completely obvious that she was avoiding something. The more I looked at her today, the more her icy facade seemed like an act. Had something changed between last night and today? Well, something certainly HAD changed but she had seemed completely unfazed as she watched the events of last night with great interest without so much as blinking.

"The domain of Charisse or Amarante would work if you were looking to settle down, more or less." Risa said to the both of us. "Though if there really is trouble in the desert it might be best to steer clear."

Another instance of the whole "more or less" thing. Either there was something I still didn't understand or I was being protected from something.

"I am not opposed to making for Alnor…" Del began before trailing off.

"But…?" I chimed in.

"It's rather far and I need some things to help with something." was Del's reply.

"Well that was a sterling endorsement if I ever heard one" I responded in a slightly frustrated tone. Seeing the look on Del's face almost look hurt in response I added "But I'm the stranger here, and Del really doesn't seem to want to go to this Lord Charisse's city so my uneducated vote is for Alnor".

Risa seemed to be doing some calculations in her head before chiming in. "Actually, it'll be better if we skirt the mountains to the south east anyway. I've run this route between the dwarven lands and Bestalion before and…" she glanced at Del before continuing "If you need some 'things' just give me a list and I can help you get them on the way."

A dark cloud seemed to have passed over Risa's features for just a moment as she agreed on the destination. Despite being otherwise more open, she was hiding something as well.

It was certainly new seeing Delilah visibly tangle with emotions of any kind but this seemed to be acceptable to her and she simply nodded. "Right now, though…" Risa continued "I'm very low on just about everything and completely out of gold. Do you…?" she began to ask Del only to stop when Del's expression seemed to change to one of a whipped dog. Picking up on that cue, Risa simply responded "Well, we'll just wing it. I've got an entire sleeve of tricks if needed." she finished with a hopeful smile.

Delilah nodded quietly and walked over to sit near Risa's cart. Risa took this opportunity to sneak in close to me. Before she even had a chance to say it I responded "Yeah, something is definitely wrong with Del." Making sure she was out of earshot I continued "She's either so upset about something that her normally cold veneer has cracked, or more likely something magical is going on". Risa nodded but only responded saying "I'd like to think our performance last night was what did it but you were passed out while she tried to get a point-by-point summary of every aspect of it...so I sort of doubt that's suddenly bugging her."

I couldn't suppress a chuckle at that. "Exactly, it's almost like she's a different person." I paused at that before changing my tone a bit "Which reminds me, there is something I needed to ask you." Seeing no objections, I continued "It's not going to bother you if she and I…?" This actually drew a sigh from her and she thought for several seconds, during which I almost chimed in with my own opinion, before answering. "We aren't married...and you DID promise that you would stay with me-us...I mean, until you repaid me…US." There was a storm of conflicting emotions spilling across her gorgeous green eyes.

I gave myself a moment to piece my thoughts together before responding "I'm not normal. Well I guess that term is worthless without a frame of reference…" I wring my hands trying to find the right words. "Fuck it, what I mean to say is that even with sex off the table, I still don't want you to go away. Err...I know this isn't coming out right but…"  
She silenced me with a quick kiss. "That's enough for me, love"  
Still off-balance I just managed to spit out "Ah...okay".  
"Why don't you go figure out what's wrong with her while I finish getting us ready to move?" she said while she set about gathering up the rest of the campsite.

Really hoping that this wasn't all an elaborate female trap, I walked towards the somewhat huddled form of Delilah. She was still completely naked aside from a small black cloak and didn't seem to react to my approach at all. Sitting on the edge of the cart she let her legs dangle and seemed very interested in her feet. "Something on your mind?" I said. She responded with a loud "yip!" actually startling me in the process.

Once my heart shuffled back down my throat to its normal resting place I walked a bit closer. She seemed to be hiding her face from me within her hood and didn't seem to want to answer me.

Alright...time to think. This could be an impostor but she's doing such a bad job she'd have to know we'd find out right away. My D&D-based understanding was that a lich would normally be very powerful, so pretending to be one could get someone in hot water. The only thing different from yesterday is that small chest she was carrying.

"This is going to cost me later I just know it…" I silently mumbled to myself. Walking around to look at her face I saw her turn away further to keep her face hidden. This worked into my plan as she now had the chest outside of her field of vision so I quickly reached down and picked it up. "No! Please!", she screamed out the moment I had it in my grasp and moved quickly towards me, attempting to take it back.

"Not until you talk to me! It's like you've been a completely different person since you showed up with this thing and I'm worried" I said with a deep frown. I was now holding the box above my head as she weakly clawed at me, her eyes never leaving the box. She seemed like a child, or at least like someone completely unaccustomed to feeling weak or uncomfortable. This being entirely out of character, I started to feel like I was also just being a bully which immediately made me angry at myself. "Okay okay, I'm sorry." I said to her in a soft voice. "I can only think of one thing you would find this valuable as a lich...and while I can't figure out why you seem to be acting so differently, I shouldn't have taken it from you." I said as I handed her the small chest.

There was a look of genuine relief on her face once she had it in her hands again. "You understand nothing!" she hissed at me. The moment she had the box in her arms again, however, her features immediately softened and she seemed guilty that she had (justifiably) lashed out in the first place.

As she turned to walk back to the cart I took a calculated risk and made two quick steps before embracing her from behind. With one arm across her shoulders and collarbone and the other around her midsection. I leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I owe you the fact that I'm still here breathing. The hand I have on your hip…?" I moved the fingers to drive the point home "...would be nothing but a memory if you hadn't put me back together." Despite her initial resistance she now just stood listening to me as I continued "I need you to believe that I would never intentionally do anything to hurt you and…" I emphasized the rest by squeezing her a bit more tightly "...I'll do anything to help you, especially when you seem upset."

Not entirely certain where I got the courage to grab her in the first place, I gave her one more quick squeeze and then moved to let go of her until she stopped me by grabbing my arm. "You know more than you should, but not enough to understand. I just...shouldn't be near you right now." she said while she contradicted her voice by grabbing my arm more tightly to keep it wrapped around her. "Inside this box is...me." she suddenly stated. "My soul lives in that box-the me you normally see is an animated reflection that I crafted using necromancy." Convinced I had a grasp on the concept I interjected, "Your phylactery-I get it" I said, now having confirmed what was in the box. "If you know that then…" she began hesitantly "...then you should understand what's going on."

Even having her clarify that much I still had absolutely no idea what was really going on, this didn't fit neatly into my RPG-crafted ideas of what a lich is supposed to be. A curse, a special day each month where she loses her powers…? There were a million possibilities and none of them really made sense based on what I was seeing in her now. It came to me, however, almost completely by accident. As she continued to grip my arm I finally realized something else was different about her. Where her skin was normally cool to the touch, she felt warm to me...no...more than that, she was feeling hot as though she might have a fever.

Jumping to the wrong conclusion and hoping I could convince her that I was some kind of genius, I blurted out "So you're sick then? Some kind of…" I started before she cut me off by stepping away from me. "No. Me-the me in this box has been damaged. Due to the magic I used to craft this body, the sensations are creating an almost unbearable feedback." she said as her voice started to waver.

I think I finally got it, or at least that's what I told myself. When she sealed her soul into the phylactery, it must have worked as sort of a buffer that dulled sensations from her body. Emotions are also just a chemical reaction too, I thought. I wasn't certain the factor at which she had to amplify those sensations to feel "normal" in that body, or even if I had the right idea on how this all worked, but it explained the way she was behaving if that buffer were removed.

Taking on a very serious look I gently guided her back to the cart. I was now even more upset that I'd taken the chest from her.  
I sighed to myself before asking "So how do you fix it? Can I help?" I tried to keep my voice as calm and even as possible.  
"I can fix it but I need some things. Could you give this list to Risa? I think she's mad at me for asking her all those questions." she said as she handed me a small piece of folded parchment. "I know she'll help, so don't worry." I said, trying to sound reassuring.  
"There's...another thing that only you can help me with…" she quickly added before looking away again.

I gently placed my hand just below her ear and turned her face towards me and softly intoned "I'll do whatever you need." The words were already in the air before I realized what that might entail. Luckily, she only blushed and whispered "soon".

What did I think I was even doing? She was probably going out of her mind if she was acting this strangely. I really hoped I wasn't just taking advantage of the situation-of Del.

Risa decided this was the perfect opportunity for us to get moving. For a moment it seemed like she might be angry but when I caught her gaze she just shook her head with a smile. "Okay! Let's roll!" came Risa's enthusiastic shout as she started pulling the cart with Del and I sitting in the back.  
"Whoa! you sure you don't want me to pull or at least help?" I asked in earnest.  
"Not at all!" she replied without missing a beat ", This cart is what's left of my livelihood and I can't just let any old person pull it!".  
"Well, if you get tired just tell me and I'll hop down" was my response, even though part of me was really missing my horseless carriage, so this would be a fantastic alternative. "How long until our next stop?" I asked out of idle curiosity.  
"Maybe about 9 hours so make yourselves comfortable and try not to make too much noise" she nearly shouted as she took off at a fast jogging pace. I couldn't imagine her keeping up this pace for that long but then I could already tell she was a good deal stronger than me so I decided to reserve judgement.

Risa had rearranged the various goods in the cart so that there was enough room for Del and I to sit together. We had to sit very close but I could think of worse things than a beautiful naked girl being pressed up against me for 9 hours. She seemed a bit uncomfortable which I now understood but she was very self-conscious about her condition and I didn't want to make it worse. I figured I'd try small talk and hope that helped take her mind off of things.

"So, you said you can do magic other than necromancy, right? What other things can you do?"  
"Eromancy", she replied simply  
"Ero...wait, really? What do you use that for?"  
"Sex"  
"Oi...Well that sounds pretty interesting." I replied, surprised at her frankness. "Are you as good with magic as Risa said?"  
"No, I have limited eromantic knowledge beyond spells to incite lust, create arousal, and amplify sensation-the spells that weave into the fundamental structure I used to create this body."  
"What about the necromancy? Isn't that powerful?"  
"Very. I will not use it while my phylactery is damaged however, as it would have potentially poor unintended consequences."  
"Do you need components for any of the spells you use?", I asked seeing if my general fantasy knowledge would hold up.  
"Some of the larger spells. Most just require energy."  
"What sort of larger spells can you do?"  
"Reanimation, contacting the dead…" she paused then before finishing, "other things".  
"Do you like me?", I asked completely changing topic to try and bring this conversation closer to my pace.  
"I occasionally need contact with human males to-"  
"Why did you save me?", I asked quickly, interrupting her.  
"I...am not certain."  
I paused for a moment "Is...your phylactery damaged because of me?"  
"No, it's damaged because I tried to draw too much power without a ritual and didn't replenish it."  
"Damn it! Then it IS because of me."  
"What evidence do you possess that-?", she began.  
"Reanimation, I was basically dead and you kept me alive...no, you brought me back to life."  
"It was my choice.", she said simply.  
"I KNOW!" I started to lose my temper but quickly pulled back realizing that upsetting her was the absolute last thing I wanted to do. "Was it just because I'm a human male?"  
"No."  
"Then-", I began, not certain what to say at this point and now determined not to get angry with her again.  
"Are you attempting to find a reason to hate me?", she asked in a distant voice.  
"Hate you? Why would-?"  
"I saw you with the spider...and I didn't stop her from hurting you."  
"Why didn't you?", I asked, genuinely curious at this point. That was another life as far as I was concerned.  
At this she seemed on the verge of tears, saying, "Because...your wish…".  
"What do you mean 'my wish'?"  
"You wished to die...and I was interested...I wanted to know why."  
"And?"  
"And I ruined your wish because I was selfish. I didn't want you to die. I had to know why you wanted to die. I thought you might...understand me." she quickly rattled off, her check on her emotions evaporating.  
"Del, that wish was from another life-you know why I wanted to die. If you hadn't been 'selfish' I'd be nothing but a bloody shadow of a memory now."  
"But I...wanted someone to understand me! I was so lonely...I wanted to make you mine forever. I wanted to claim you with my magic. I didn't want to share. I…can't stop these things spilling out because I'm broken."

Just like that the dam broke and these things all kept pouring out. I reached over and pulled her onto my lap into a tight embrace. I just stroked her hair gently and kept her head pressed lightly against my chest. I really had no idea about any of this and my experience dating a goth chick wasn't really cutting it. I knew this was far out of character for her, almost as if discovering (or rediscovering) her emotions was as much a shock as discovering that fire is hot by throwing herself into a vat of molten lead.

I looked towards Risa to see if she had heard but if she did, she made no outward reaction that I could see.

"Delilah. I don't hate you-I doubt I ever could." I began softly as I whispered in her ear. "You weren't wrong to deny my stupid wish. I just...Thank you for being selfish. Whatever your reasons were, you saved my life-you saved me from the emo hell I created for myself and everyone around me when I tried to run away from life."

I began to rub her back with soft strokes as she seemed to calm slightly. That I was being any help at all was a bit surprising to me. I had always cared about people and making them feel better, but I was horrible at it.

"I don't know that I completely understand you, but I'd like to. You aren't going to get me to hate you unless you go out of your way to be dishonest with me. Del, I don't know why you were lonely, but I'm not going anywhere. If you want to be friends or more then just be yourself-trust that I won't look down on your feelings, and I'll do the same for you."

Did I really feel that way? Being so uncomfortable trying to express my emotions was bringing things out more formal than I intended, but I truly wanted to know her better-to be someone that mattered to her. Perhaps it was still due to rebound from the abrupt end of the last travesty that I still ironically call a "relationship", but both of these girls were...special. I did feel vulnerable trying to imagine myself on this world all alone; I wanted to find real reasons to stay with them beyond paying back a debt or simple protection.

Maybe I did understand her in some ways. I understood loneliness, but I didn't want to compare my experiences to hers. As an undead, she could have been dealing with this for far longer than I could even comprehend. I knew Risa was probably going to give me shit about it somehow, but I really wanted to be near both her and Del, and certainly not just as a pity concession to Del.

I must have dozed off for a bit but as I came to, I realized Del hadn't moved at all. Despite her generous curves, she was still rather light so I wasn't at all uncomfortable.

Barely forming a whisper I said, "Del, you awake?"  
Without moving she quietly answered "Yes...I'm always awake."  
"Oh right", I thought, undead don't sleep. "Wait" I said as the realization hit me, "so what were you doing this whole time while I was sleeping?"  
With her soft voice she simply responded, "Contemplating new potential necromantic theorems."  
"Really? Anything else?"  
"Holding you."  
Not sure what sort of sentiment might affect an immortal lich, but determined to think of something, I smiled and took a shot in the dark "Hey...if...er...when I die for good, you can bring me back as a zombie or something if you want."

Jackpot

She sat bolt upright with a new blazing fierceness in her ashen-violet eyes and loudly exclaimed, "Really?!"  
"Well, yeah. We never know what might happen and if it'll help you not be lonely…"  
"I had sooo many ideas for modifications I'd make if you were a zombie. I was working on a new type of transplanted hair that will feed on dark energy and grow healthy forever. Oooh, and with the right diet I can make certain your corpse shell would stay mostly fresh forever. Now...I know you are sensitive about this but, are you happy with the size of your penis?"  
"Wait wait...please. All of that is fine except just...don't become a spam email in my…" What did she say? "...How would you know what I'm sensitive about?"  
"You talk in your sleep."  
"Well I…" I stumbled for a response, knowing that this was something old girlfriends had mentioned. At least I hadn't been caught sleepwalking in 10 years.  
"I think it's perfect. I'm not certain to whom you are comparing yourself but why would you want to be any bigger?"  
"This would be an amazing time to go ahead and end this lovely conversation, Del."  
"Not to mention, as far as size goes, Risa told me…"

With that the cart came to an abrupt halt. "Alrighty then!" Came Risa's loud voice. "Time for a short rest. Delilah...keep me company for a moment." At which point she plucked Del from my arms and started dragging her towards a nearby tree.

"I don't see what the big deal is. He's going to find out that you thought he was almost too…" I managed to pick out while listening as hard as possible.  
"You can't...that! How would you like it if...while….sex?"  
"...n't care….nted to join you two…"  
"...don't mind….his choice…"

"He was almost too…?" I thought to myself. That could go either way. Not having access to email turned out to be a blessing as I hadn't seen a piece of spam in a while trying to shame me into getting some product that doesn't even work. "Isn't there magic here…?", I thought and wondered on those possibilities.

My fantasies were running wild with my conjured image of what I hoped I was actually hearing them talk about. Del seems pretty bad at keeping secrets, I thought, so maybe I could think of some way to get her to spill it. I took this opportunity to relieve myself in the bushes while they finished their nonstandard girl talk. Now that I thought on it...wasn't it potentially dangerous for them to just leave me alone like this?

For a moment I worried that listening in on their conversation would tempt the boot of ball-kicking so I hustled back to the cart, certainly fortunate that no such frightful demon boot followed me. Still a bit nervous, I shouted out for them "You girls about done?", expecting an angry response about "boundaries" and such. But my heart dropped when I didn't hear anything. My first thought was that they were just fucking with me-and it was working. But after 3 minutes passed and I didn't see either of them, I started to really get scared.

My fears were potentially being realized as I saw an unfamiliar face peek from behind the large nearby tree. I saw bright yellow eyes set in a gorgeous, almost angelic face framed by long golden hair. I might have been intrigued if I hadn't been so worried about my two companions. I felt almost mesmerized by this woman's gaze but took an involuntary step back...into a set of unfamiliar arms that lightly held me around my upper chest and shoulders. I made a move as if to step away when those arms doubled their grip.

"Careful lad" began the voice of the girl behind me "She may look absolutely gorgeous, but that's a lamia."  
"How do you-?" I began  
"Because she's my twin sister, silly", she whispered in my ear with an almost venomously saccharine tone.

That last statement was confirmed by the almost crushing pressure that followed as what felt like a powerful snake tail almost completely bound me from head to toe. "This doesn't look good", I thought to myself as the girl behind the tree slithered her way towards me.

Something in this wasn't adding up. How did I miss both of them? I also hadn't heard any sounds of a struggle, and I couldn't imagine Risa going down without at least an adorable girlish squeal of some kind.

"What's an absolutely delicious man like yourself doing all alone in the forest?" came the voice from behind me again.  
"I'm just travelling with my 2 friends. They should be back any moment, you want to stay for lunch?" I said, regretting my choice of words immediately. It was also rather trying to keep my voice steady while being powerfully squeezed at random intervals.  
"Oh, those two?" said the lamia in front of me, "They looked a bit drained so they are 'napping' right now. Oh! but the cute short one told us to keep you company."

Company ...I thought to myself remembering my encounter with the spider. I wasn't going to die this time, however, so I'd do whatever they asked as long as…

"You promise they're both okay, though? All jokes aside...you can do whatever you want with me for as long as you want if you can guarantee me…" my speech was almost completely cut off as the lamia behind me began to squeeze in earnest. Forcing the rest of the words out I continued "...that they….won't...be….hurt."

"Really?" came the response from the lamia in front of me. "You'll come to our home in the mountains to be our plaything for the rest of your life?"  
And from behind me "You'll fill us with your seed absolutely any time we ask from dawn to dusk?"

Was that really what they wanted? I used to think I was a decent judge of character but this whole situation felt sideways. They were speaking and acting like I was about to be plundered but their tone was more tentative...more like they were actually asking me and giving me the option of choice. Maybe it was a trick to play on my fear-they get me to abandon my two companions and then blame me for getting them killed?

It was hard to think and I doubt the arousal at the thought of being dragged into the mountains was helping, but the squeezing tail had gotten so tight that I couldn't breathe and I was starting to black out. I simply nodded at which point the pressure was completely released and the lamia backed away. I tried to take a step forward when the black edges of the world pressed in on me and I fainted straight away.

Moments later I awoke on the ground, completely naked. Looking around, I could see my new clothes neatly folded on the edge of Risa's cart so I thanked the powers above (below?) for that small miracle. As I tried to sit up, I was pushed back down by the previously unseen lamia #2.

"Shhh, love. Such nobility cannot go without reward. Lamia are insanely jealous, and since I don't want to kill my sister to keep you, we're just going to have a bit of your energy.", she said while moving to hold me down.

I continued to look around almost frantic when lamia #1 picked me up horizontally with her tail and pointed to a large mound in the cart covered with a piece of cloth before saying "Your friends are completely fine so no need to worry." Well, that takes care of that. I figured it could all be a trick to feed on my despair once I found out that there were just potatoes under the cloth or something but I couldn't think of a monster that just fed on despair and broken dreams. Except my now ex-girlfriend, Kara.

"Ha! Zinger." I said out loud to nobody in particular with a small laugh.

That was enough for me. Either they were lying or they weren't, and worrying about it wasn't going to make this situation go away. On some level I was absolutely terrified of what they might do to me, but of course that fear had the unintended biological consequence of triggering sexual arousal. This must have been infinitely amusing to the two lamia as they both slithered up close to get a good look.

"Look sis! That was all it took for him to roll out the welcome mat." exclaimed lamia #2  
"Mmm" was the only sound lamia #1 made in response.

Now that I had a chance to get a better look at them, they did look like sisters. Lamia #1, the first one I had seen, had long golden hair that reached down to where her "human" half ended. Her scales were a mix of black and gold and she wore a fairly plain white camisole as her only accessory. Lamia #2 had shorter hair laying just over the base of her neck in a dirtier blonde color with hints of red. Her scales were a more brilliant mix of green and gold highlights over black. Both of them were built similarly with surprisingly ample "hips" and modestly full breasts. And like every female I had seen here so far, they carried not a trace of excess fat that wasn't strictly to accentuate.

I had always wondered how exactly a lamia had sex with a human male. I wasn't exactly being given a guided tour but I couldn't make out an obvious vagina or even pubic bone. To my (somewhat relative) disappointment it didn't seem that I was going to get the chance to find out today.

"Uh...this might sound strange…" I began while I was being gently wrapped up by the two scaly tails. "But what are your names?"

Both of them seemed very surprised at my question and they both stopped moving. They shared a look that seemed to last almost a minute before I was given any sort of response.

"I'm Onyx" came lamia #1's response.  
Lamia #2 said "I'm Emerald".  
"Oh good, I'm normally terrible with names but those should be-" I started before I was cut off by the now furiously kissing mouth of Onyx.

With her golden hair falling across my vision like a field of wheat, I could no longer see what Emerald was up to, but I felt it soon enough as what must have been her tongue wrapped around my manhood and began a rhythmic squeezing and slithering movement like a constrictor snake crushing its prey. If I hadn't been completely bound, the powerful sensation would have had me squirming. As it stood, I could only twitch feebly in their powerful grip as even my moaning voice was drowned out by Onyx's probing tongue.

Almost as if she already knew my body inside and out, Emerald quickly brought forth the pale flag of my defeat with minimal effort soon after I felt her mouth close around me. Each of my spasms prompted her to clamp down with renewed force as I was slowly emptied.

As the over-sensitive feelings began, causing me to helplessly twitch in a pitiful attempt to escape, she simply renewed her assault with heightened vigor. I would have screamed out loud but my shouts never got past the invading tongue that seemed determined to taste every inch of my mouth.

The overpowering friction felt as though it would drive me insane as Onyx finally released my mouth from hers to stare into my wild-eyed gaze. I panted and then moaned again in the wash of this painful pleasure.

"I can see it on your face-you won't last long now." Onyx said and then leaned in close to whisper directly in my ear "and once she's done I'm going to REALLY make you howl." She then began to gently nibble on my ear as she put those glorious lips to work, biting her way down my neck to my collarbone, leaving a trail of red marks each followed by a tiny kiss.

This new sensation, coupled with the self-destructive desire to see what she had planned, finally overwhelmed my senses again. This release wasn't as large but the feeling was even more intense as my essence was sucked from me directly. All I could do was close my eyes and bite down through my scream before this new reminder of my weakness started to pass.

"It looks like he isn't afraid any more, sis." Emerald said as she backed off from me slightly to reveal my now involuntarily wilting manhood.  
"Aww…" she began "you weren't excited enough to see what I had planned?" she said in mock irritation. "Oh but don't you worry, I've got just the thing to turn that 'frown' upside-down"  
"I do like lamias but...I don't think I can-" I was cut off immediately as I felt time seemingly stop for a moment.

This...wasn't right. Was this even a lamia?

The world became a red tunnel for a moment and the sound of my heartbeat turned into the sound of a rushing river. I felt those next few heartbeats as distinct moments in time as my perceptions adjusted. Each of the next three beats of my heart felt as though they took an entire minute as I struggled to breathe.

When my breath returned, it returned with a burning lust unlike any I had ever felt. Every sound of the wind through the trees was a flirtatious wink from across the bar, every breath I took was a sensuous massage as it teased me from the inside, and every sound from every animal in the forest was a teasing seductress whispering in my ear. I felt the strength pour back into me as the haze consumed my vision. All I could see was Onyx, and her eyes calling me to sate myself with her body. I tugged against the restraining serpentine tail as my entire world became a desire-no, a desperate need to release.

Seeing the object of my lust hovering just out of reach, I felt the urge to cry. The rational part of my mind was barely grasping at the edge of my perceptions. I could try to reason out that this wasn't normal or that this must be some kind of magic effect, but these thoughts were easily pushed aside by the bonfire of lust that demanded my complete attention.

I couldn't even perceive exactly what was happening, all I knew was that Emerald was staring intently at my expression now as Onyx took her place perched somewhere over my lower half. I saw Emerald look back and nod before the warmth of another mouth wrapped itself gingerly about the base of my rod.

Whatever it was that was happening, just that sensation sent me directly to the edge. The normal crawling tingle that signaled an oncoming orgasm had been replaced by an instantly spreading wave of electric spasms that caused me to black out momentarily. Within those few moments, my entire universe became that sensation at the moment of release, but frozen in time as if the magic allowed that I feel nothing else.

This needed to stop. Rather than the normal feeling of release, my mind and body simply screamed for the beautiful agony to end.

"Sorry love, seems like Onyx was upset that you weren't standing at attention for her and gave you just the tiniest dose of her magic." I heard Emerald say, her voice sounding like someone having a conversation in another room. "Do you like it?" she said.

"Ahh…" all I could get out were weak moans and pitiful mewlings of desire.  
"Sorry, love...you'll need to speak up, Onyx can't hear you all the way down there"  
"Please…"  
"Please…? You'll need to be more specific." Emerald said, giving me a light slap to the side of my face that sent unfamiliar reverberations through my entire body.  
"Don't...stop…" I managed to say, despite a fear that this feeling would break me.  
"Oooh! Sis, he's got a pretty strong will. You'll have to hit him with a larger dose next time"

Without the presence of mind to wonder on what that meant, I felt the ecstasy continue screaming through my mind at a fever pitch. My body was still somehow wrapped in the throes of orgasm as if Onyx had put the sensation in slow motion.

I took a breath.

With the sharp intake of air into my lungs, I felt the warm sliding friction of Onyx's tongue upon me again, driving me beyond where I thought the "edge" really was. As that single breath languished within me, I felt the passing of hours, kept as a slave to her mouth as her lips carried out the punishing torment upon that slave for failing to kneel before the master of the house.

I released the air held in my lungs.

She then clamped down with a fierce suction as I was confronted with the possibility of a new reality that consisted of nothing beyond the feelings being currently beaten into my mind, the doorway to this reality needed no key, only surrender. Each tiny pulse of her lips brought about the sensation of being thrown into a scalding bath with my mind's understanding of heat and delight having swapped. My world willingly lost its celerity, the edges of my reality softened and eroded and then smeared in my vision as though the paint of existence had been mixed and the completed paintings slowly spilled into my eyes . Looking down I couldn't even see Emerald anymore, seeing only the smiling eyes of Onyx as she stared up at me with an inquisitive look.

Her smiling visage was naught but a ghost, reduced to little more than the twin golden suns of her eyes, over which she held her dominance. My mind grappled with the knowledge that all of these feelings had resulted only from her mouth's descent upon me. My mind was overpowered and thrown from the ring as her ascent began. Moving only a hairs breadth, an absolute torrent of sensation carried me easily across the threshold of my climax. I found myself unable to look away from Onyx's golden yellow eyes. There was something calming and familiar in those pools of amber that bound me as an insect in its eternal golden tomb. Every single time she moved her pouty crimson lips, my helpless body was wracked with a bliss that threatened to be a reeducation on my understand of reality with this torture lying at the center. Controlling my entire body like a marionette, she left me perched on the razor's edge of orgasm-perpetually in the state of release, but with each of my throbbing pulses only serving to send my body through further shuddering spasms.

It felt as if she held me in this state for hours with her unblinking eyes seeming to stare directly into me. I didn't think my mind could handle much more before breaking, when the world seemed to slip into fast forward all at once. At that moment, I was finally pushed over the tortuous precipice upon which she had been holding me. After she had finished swallowing my seed, she carefully and thoroughly licked me clean as the shock of returning to reality and a crushing oversensitivity made me squirm in further laughable attempts at escape.

"How magic much did you use?!" I heard one of the voices say, almost as if muffled by cotton in my ears.  
"It was only a little...and you didn't mind a moment ago" came the response.

Finally actually able to focus on my surroundings again I saw Risa and Del hovering over me with somewhat worried looks on their faces.

"Oh hey...you guys are okay...that's...totally awesome" I managed to get out in my daze as I started to black out.

"No no, you need to stay awake." I heard Risa say worriedly. She then gave me a series of shakes. She disappeared for just a moment and then returned to splash water on my face. This seemed to bring me back to reality a bit.

"I feel...weird" was all I could think to say.  
"It should pass soon, I believe" came Del's quiet reply.  
"Don't you know for sure?", Risa spit back in anger.  
"I have not had the opportunity to observe the effects on an unbroken human."  
"Then why did you even try it?!"  
"He appears far less distressed at this than in dealing with your illusions."

With a sudden "snap" that hit me like a plunge into an icy river, the distant feeling passed. It was as if everything suddenly came back into focus. The abrupt change from a moment before caused me to jump from the ground as a delayed adrenaline surge ran through me.

"What…" I began "What the hell happened?!" I loudly exclaimed, trying to piece together what had just transpired.

I looked around at the scene and saw everything as it was before. Based on the sun it didn't seem like more than an hour had passed. There was no sign of the two lamias so I rushed over to my two companions to look them over. I didn't see any marks or bruises on either of them.

"What happened to-?" I started before Risa put up a hand to stop me.  
"Okay, so...you were sort of having a dream" she began hesitantly.  
"Bullshit" I replied simply "What's really going on?"  
"Well…" Risa began looking down at the ground.  
"...She was upset that you were trying to listen in on our 'secret' conversation and decided to play a trick on you", Del suddenly added as Risa simply began looking guilty.  
"It was a powerful illusion, and you were supposed to-" Risa began, before turning and storming off.

Still not exactly sure what had happened, but starting to get a rough idea I looked at Del with hopeful eyes. Shouldn't I be the one upset here? Although...I had always been curious what it might feel like with a lamia-purely for scientific reasons.

"Yes?" she said innocently.  
"You were both in on this?"  
"Yes" she said, now blushing furiously.  
"Okay, but...why?!" I almost shouted, not even realizing yet why I was angry.  
"My body has been in danger of failing due to my damaged phylactery and I needed energy. Risa said that she would help me, so she set up the illusion."  
"That's not what I'm-!" Now realizing why I was angry. "I was worried about you!"

At this I saw Risa stop and Del just seem to blush, both appearing shocked.

Was it really that weird? Was I just supposed to not care what happened to them? Even if I counted just the completely selfish reason of my own protection, wouldn't I still want them near me?

Starting again more calmly, "I thought both of you were hurt or worse…And if you had been, what exactly could I have done about it?"

Seeing my neatly folded clothes, I started dressing myself. I should have realized the illusion right away based on this. If I had really been attacked, it's unlikely with that kind of strength that they wouldn't have just torn my clothes off.

Risa walked back over to us and looked like she wanted to say something but I began again "I know neither of you had bad intentions...but this...really bothers me ." I took a deep breath and looked at the two of them. Risa already looked on the verge of tears, and even though I knew this was her idea I didn't want her to be truly upset.

Shaking my head while trying to forget my anger I took on a serious look and said "Okay...I'm going to let this go but…" I said making direct eye contact with each of them in turn "...I really really like both of you and the only thing that will ever change that is dishonesty".

"If…", I began, still reeling from a fear that they'd been hurt because of me and anger that they had taken advantage of me, "...If you had at least thought of some way to let me know you were both okay…". I had to give up on being angry, I had enjoyed it too much to fault them any further over it. And there was no real harm done beyond yet another hilariously brutal one-sided beatdown of my masculine pride.

I was also stricken by the realization that I really didn't have any right to lecture to them in the first place, given my situation and their...desires. Something still wasn't coming together in my mind, however. If Del could turn on my desire like a switch, why didn't they just keep me as a near-mindless tool to sate their baser appetites?

"It's my fault" Risa said suddenly. "Del only went along with it because I convinced her."  
"But I was going to ask him." Del responded.  
"I know you were...and I was jealous!" Risa quickly interjected. With a frustrated sigh she continued, now looking at me "You aren't like any other man I've ever met and I...just won't ever be able to do the sort of things that Del can." Shaking off my attempts to respond, she continued "When we...before...well...I felt...something.", she said hesitantly.  
Resisting the urge to interrupt her, I just listened as she continued, "It's not fair! I've never let a man touch me in my true form, and you…"

I really wasn't sure what she meant, "True form?" I asked.  
"The way you've always seen me just...this" she said gesturing to her own body to emphasize the point.  
Fairly certain I was missing something, I asked, "And what's wrong with that form? You're beautiful."  
"It's not that…", she began, seemingly thrown off balance, "I normally do something like this…"

With that her form shifted to appear as a completely different woman, she did this a few more times, each time appearing as a completely different male-driven fantasy version of the 'perfect' woman, before finally saying "Or if I couple it with illusions to affect your senses more completely…"

I saw her eyes sparkle for just a moment and when I blinked I saw the lamia, Emerald, standing before me. Even knowing that it was Risa, I couldn't see through it. I hoped she would pardon my curiosity as I reached out to feel her and felt the smooth scales under my hand and the different shape of her face. I recoiled my hand unintentionally realizing that what I was seeing and feeling was all an elaborate trick.

"Okay...you can go back to normal now." I said as I quickly turned away from her.  
"I can look like almost anyone or anything by fooling your senses." She explained placing a hand on my shoulder letting me know it was okay to turn back around.  
"What do you want me to say, Risa?" I asked trying to meet her confused gaze.  
"I want you to say that you were lying when you said you'd stay with me"  
"But I-"  
"I know! But I don't want you following me around forever just because you feel like you owe me something!"  
"Risa..."  
"Why are you so…?"  
"You should already know-or at least I hope you do-that I swore to stay with you because I want to. Yes, I owe you-both of you-more than I may ever be able to repay but…" I moved to put a hand on each of their respective shoulders "...I'm way too lazy and selfish to be that honorable." I took a step back and closed my eyes for a moment. "I know it's probably a lot to ask but can't the three of us stay together?"

I hoped neither of them noticed me holding my breath. On one hand I knew that it was extremely selfish to expect both of them to be okay with an arrangement like this, but on the other hand, their views on sex were relatively liberal so I hoped…

"I'm staying with Joe." Del said first, adding "He wants you here too, Risa...and...um...I do too. You don't intend to give up now after all this time, do you?", Del's tone seemed to be shifting between her normal tone and a far more childlike one.

Del and I both looked at Risa for her decision. She turned away and then crossed her arms while tapping her foot as if in thought. It was the first time I had seen it, but I noticed her cute fuzzy ears moved back and forth while she was pondering something.

"Why are we even giving you a choice in this…?" Risa seemed to be asking the sky, "Joe, you know that this is going to end horribly for you, right?"  
"Any worse than being dead by my own hands?"  
"It's possible...maybe even likely"  
"I believe you. I think I'd prefer to take my chances with you two anyway.  
"Well...if you BOTH think we should all stay together…" she trailed off for a moment "...Arg! Fine!" she said stomping off towards the front of the cart yelling back towards us, "Hurry up and get in, we need to hurry if we're going to make town by nightfall."

And just like that we headed back on our way to points unknown. This time, Del sat sideways on my lap and rested her head on my chest. Looking over at Risa, I wondered if she was aware that those adorable ears of hers completely gave away the expression on her face. I decided the fact that she was smiling was enough for me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I hated to admit it, out loud anyway, but our ridiculously amourous pit stop had turned out to be very relaxing. It also made it a bit easier to handle Del's still-naked body pressed up against me without becoming overly aroused. Now that I thought about it…

"Hey, Del?", I began.  
"Yes, Joe?" she responded  
"Were you Onyx?"  
"Yes."  
"How much of...well...what I experienced was the illusion?"  
"What did you experience?" she asked, suddenly seeming a bit too innocent.  
"Time almost freezing, my senses being overcome...your lips 'engaged' with part of me."  
"That is all?"  
"Oh, and you were a lamia with piercing golden eyes"  
"That was the illusion."  
"Just the lamia part?"  
"Yes, just that part."  
"I see."  
"Good."

With that she was silent and I started going over it all in my head to figure out how I felt about the whole thing. I couldn't be angry with them at the time because I was so relieved to see they weren't hurt but now I was having some serious concerns about just how far gone I had been in that haze of lust.

"Was that eromancy you used on me?"  
"Yes."  
"Um…", I said, not quite sure how to begin.  
"My skills with it are still very much untested. If you didn't like that spell-", she said, taking my hesitation incorrectly.  
"Oh...I _liked_ it just fine but I thought I was going to die or go insane"  
"Then you could be a zombie!", she responded with a bit too much enthusiasm.  
"Yes well...just be more careful next time.", I asked.  
"Next time?"  
"Uh...I mean-"  
"I'll be more careful next time.", she said plainly, interrupting my attempt to cover my tracks.  
"Right. That's good then.", I said in relief that I hadn't upset her.  
"Joe?"  
"Yes, Del?"  
"Did you like the illusory lamia?"  
"No.", I replied directly.  
"Why not?"  
"I thought they had hurt you."  
"Once you knew they hadn't…"  
"I... _have_ had a weakness for snake girls in the past.", I let fly that gem.  
"Then…"  
"I'd have been happier if it had been you and Risa instead of 'Emerald' and 'Onyx'."  
"Oh.", she said simply before going silent.  
Stumbling onto a realization I then said, "I feel so isolated if I imagine being in this place without you two."  
"Don't worry, you'll likely die long before either of us.", she said, perhaps in an attempt to make me feel better.  
Forcing a smile at her misdirected attempt to cheer me up, I responded, "Uh...great. Thanks, Del."

I was starting to really love these conversations. Del seemed more in control now than earlier, and some part of me hoped it was entirely a result of my ultra powerful energy that she drained. She still needed to get her phylactery fixed and I hoped we would find what she needed in this town toward which we were headed. Beyond that...I needed to figure out what I planned to do with the rest of my life. I could try to partner up with Risa with her trading business, given that it was something I actually knew a bit about, but I'd just be in the way with how she currently operates and I wasn't convinced in the first place that I actually knew enough about business to be all that useful.

The fact that Risa was not entirely comfortable with this setup was clear, but there were some other pieces starting to peek through. It seemed that Risa cared about me and was upset by that fact, the act of which also seemed to make her upset that she was upset in the first place. Girls are confusing.

"Hey Del."  
"Yes?"  
"Have you ever been to one of the larger cities?"  
"Once"  
"Do they...are men typically just slaves here?"  
"Aren't all beings?", she stated, apparently assuming that I would understand what she meant.  
"From an existential...uh...point of view, I suppose we all...actually, Why am I even trying to answer that question?! Let me to rephrase."  
"Okay"  
"Do men actually get jobs or work trades?"  
"Yes."  
"What sort of jobs have you seen them do?"  
"Thief, cobbler, merchant, prostitute…"  
"Okay that's-Did you say prostitute?"  
"Yes."  
"How expensive is a prostitute normally?"  
"200 gold per hour at the Wild Stallion."  
"That's awfully specific."  
"I try to be accurate in my responses, especially given your stated appreciation of honesty."  
"I see. Have you ever been to the Wild Stallion?"  
"...I would prefer not to answer that."  
"I think you just did."

After that last exchange, two things happened. Del seemed to nuzzle her face up against me in an attempt to hide, and Risa failed to suppress a giggle at the head of the cart.

That got me thinking, however. The outlandish recent expenses in Risa's journal aside, that seemed to be a very large amount of gold. The more I tried to banish the thought from my mind, the more logical it seemed. That sort of job might be a way to at least start to pay Risa back.

"Joe?", Del asked.  
"Oh, uh...yes?", I responded, snapped from my vision of a 'rough day at the office'.  
"You've become aroused."  
"Oh...uh...yes. It seems I have.", I responded sheepishly.

Okay, so perhaps there were two reasons the world's oldest profession might not be a horrible choice. It was certainly something to think about, but I'd need to get a better idea of how this whole society worked before jumping into something like that. Wasn't there also at least a nonzero chance of going literally insane from some kind of sexual overload, though? I'd already had a taste of that and I couldn't think of a worse fate than losing my mind.

I let myself nod off a few times as the day wore on and Risa continued pulling us along. We finally came out of the forest to more open country as the sun was setting. "Finally! There it is." Risa shouted out, as much to herself as to us as we could make out a fair-sized town a short distance ahead.

This town was situated at a sort of crossroads in a valley with two wide, well-used roads running east and west. The dying light of the sun illuminated the imposing mountains to the northeast. I could make out at least a few dozen buildings and some small shapes moving about between them.

"Risa, could you stop for a moment?" I asked in a normal conversational tone in an attempt to verify something I had already begun to suspect.

The cart came to a stop and she looked back inquisitively. Great.  
"Those cute ears aren't just for show, it seems. More importantly, I'm….uh...nervous?"  
After a small sigh she replied, "About _what_ , exactly?"  
"Well...aren't most of the people down there in that town like you?" I instantly regretted my choice of words.  
"How _exactly_ do you mean?", she replied looking as though she might get angry.  
"I meant beautiful women, clearly. The kind that might also possibly be possessed of a need or desire for my dangly parts." I tried, hoping that the flattery would bail me out.  
She let out a sigh "Yes, most of the denizens of this land ARE female, why?"  
Bullet successfully dodged, I continued "I mean...should I be worried about being attacked or...anything else?" I let my emphasis fall on the last part.  
"No! I mean...probably not. Maybe. Actually...lets think up a plan, here."  
"Not instilling me with a great deal of confidence here, Risa.", I added with a dry tone.  
"Well…!" she began, wanting to be angry but deflating almost immediately. "I'm sorry, I've never really travelled with a man like you before." she looked thoughtful for a moment before continuing, "All I can really say is that the people here have always been kind to me."  
"Well, fuck it. As long as they don't try to kill me or draft me into a shotgun wedding…"  
"We will protect you from those two possible eventualities.", Del added.  
"Exactly. Plus, you'd have to be some kind of flaming idiot to get yourself killed by a monster outside of Zarom. Oh wait…", she finished looking directly at me, daring me to respond.  
"Ah Risa, always able to astound and amaze with that rapier wit. If I were a warehouse full of provisions, it would be as though your brilliance were the torch that burned me to the ground.", I tried, aiming for that potential vulnerable spot.  
Narrowing her eyes at me she said, "You know, I'm not above violating you publicly in the town square."

Stuck for a good comeback to that, I opened my mouth to speak and then simply laughed. It started out as a small chuckle which grew until it overwhelmed me in a laughing fit. I couldn't even remember the last time I had really laughed and somehow that fact became so hilarious to me.

"Okay okay, sure. Town square." I said still unable to stifle occasional giggles.  
"Unacceptable." Del said, suddenly a part of the conversation again.  
"What do you...?" I began  
"While we are in this town-", Del began as if reciting from a printed contract.  
Risa quickly interrupted "I know, I know...it was a joke.", she said in a dismissive tone.  
"Prior evidence suggests you were still seriously considering it.", Del added with an almost accusatory edge to her voice.  
"You still need those components?", Risa asked, looking at Del.  
"Yes."  
"Then let's pretend that I made a joke, you got it, and everyone had a great laugh at Joe's expense. Mmm _kay_?", Risa belted out, far louder than was needed.  
"Understood. I failed to process the hilarity."  
"What are YOU smiling at?" Risa asked, greeting the stupid grin on my face with a failed attempt at showing anger.  
I blinked before answering, "The hilarity."  
"This is going into the book", Risa said dryly, picking up her ledger. "Pending - 1 extended lesson on the importance of tact"  
"Wait, you actually wrote that in?" I asked, genuinely surprised that she would put something so obviously…"Damn it", I uttered, realizing that she actually intended to carry that out at some point.  
"It won't be in this town, per a certain arrangement." Risa began looking almost comically business-like, "But this account will be settled at a random time and place of my choosing." she finished with an almost imperious smile.  
"Maybe you could write that off to the allowance for uncollectible accounts?" I asked, somehow hoping that bringing my general accounting knowledge to light might help my case.  
Risa's eyes did, in fact, light up at my response but not quite in the way that I'd hoped as she replied, "Are you saying you intend to _default_ on this payment?"  
"Well...I...uh" I stammered, still not entirely certain that we were still joking around.  
"Because I'll have you know…" she interrupted, "That if a client WERE to fail to make a payment on such an account that I'd have to move aggressively towards a hostile takeover position."  
"I see. I'll update my mental ledger for said 'expense'" I said out loud, while my inner voice was screaming obscenities and vowing revenge.  
"So glad that we have everything in order." she said as she loudly snapped the ledger closed, "And to be clear, this expense is not a punishment for any of your comments, but rather a result of your reminder that _you_ were reading my diary." she finished looking at me expectantly.  
"Fine. And I am sorry for that, I'm so used to looking at ledgers and balance sheets that I didn't understand I was sort of looking into your life." I said, resignedly accepting that I deserved this fate.  
Seemingly surprised at my comment she only replied, "Ah...okay then. As long as you understand…".

While this conversation had been transpiring, we had failed to notice a figure coming down the west road towards us. The shouted greeting made me jump in surprise.

"Hey Risa! Back already? I thought you weren't going to be back for another 3 months." came a powerfully melodic voice. Turning to look at the source of the voice I saw a what looked, to me anyway, like a centaur-with the top human half of a seductively dark female and the shining black coat of a horse starting somewhere just below the waist. She had almost luminous long black hair tied up in bright red ribbons that also seemed to frame and accentuate a pair of horns atop her head. Her extremely voluptuous figure was bound in a tight corset with her breasts threatening to spill out. What really caught my attention, however, was her smoky red irises that still somehow let her eyes speak nothing but kindness.

"For a moment I hoped you'd take me up on my offer, but I see…" the centaur sent a bemused glance my way and continued, "...That perhaps you've finally snagged your own husband?"

Risa blushed a bit, matching my own rising color, trying and failing to not look completely adorable in her case while doing so and responded, "Something almost exactly just like that!" Looking about nervously she continued, "We're actually on our way into town so we should probably get moving."

"Oh! That's great, I was going to head to the south pastures to get my hubby's other girl but I'd rather hear what you've been up to. Ah, my manners." she trotted over to me, sitting in the cart, and extended a hand which I shook firmly. "I'm Belle. It's a most splendid pleasure to make your acquaintance." she said sounding overly formal, but genuinely polite.

Trying to return the same level of formality I responded, "It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Joseph." I then attempted to move myself a bit to give Del a chance to introduce herself as well when I heard a sharp intake of breath from Belle.

"What in the world is THAT?!" she exclaimed, pointing directly at Del before turning angrily to Risa "Are you trying to drag that...that...THING into town?"

She then turned and looked as though she was about to bolt towards town before Risa spoke up, "Belle! Wait! What's going on here? I know she's a little...strange but I've never seen you act like this about anyone."

For her part, Del had no outward reaction to Belle's outburst.

Stopping in her tracks, Belle turned back towards us looking almost confused. Seeing similar looks of confusion on our faces she explained, "Ah...I'm...sorry about that. It's just that...someone or something that smells just like her has been sending a pair of zombies into town almost every night for the last two weeks." In a move that I could only explain as ridiculously over-dramatic she then placed the back of her hand on her forehead as if swooning. "My hubby's delicious flavor has been nothing but undead for a fortnight and it's almost more than my pure heart can bear…"

Looking at Risa for confirmation of my disbelief, she almost imperceptibly shook her head perhaps to signify that this wasn't the time. I looked back at Belle and asked, "Why would you think Delilah is behind this?"

"Because she recognizes that my scent is nearly the same as the zombies." Del interjected.  
"All undead smell the same or something?" I questioned.  
"No, it is because I am controlling the zombies." she replied simply.  
"Okay okay, I think you need to explain this. Are you hurting the people of this town?"  
"They are not being harmed. I do not wish to explain this."

I had to wonder what zombies would be doing if not seeking brains. Maybe the Thriller?

"Damn it. I trust you so...should I be worried?" I asked.  
"I would...prefer that you not be worried."  
Turning to Belle, I asked, "No one is being harmed?"  
Returning her gaze to me she exclaimed dramatically, "The pain of only tasting such a flavor for an entire two weeks is nearly impossible to put into words!"  
"Del, could you stop these zombies?" I asked her.  
"I could."  
"But you won't?"  
"Are you asking me to stop them?"  
"Would stopping them harm you in any way?"  
"Yes."  
"If we can fix your...problem, would you be able to stop the zombies without harming yourself?"  
"Perhaps."  
Realizing that I trust her enough to enjoy this exchange, despite its potential gravity, I continue, "Is there a reason you would need to continue the zombie attacks once we have fixed that item of yours?"  
"A dangerous lack of energy."  
"Where could you get…" I began, suddenly seeing all three sets of eyes looking directly at me. "Ah... _that_ energy." I stated in mock frustration. "Better question...would the energy of one man be enough to sustain you."  
"The energy of a single man is enough to sustain me."  
"You mean-Now or after you have the item repaired?"  
"Both."  
Suddenly befuddled I asked, "So why haven't you said something or...done something about it?"  
"I...would prefer not to answer that now."  
"Oookay then…" I began, quickly looking towards Risa and asked her, "Can you get everything on her list in this town?"  
Looking away from me, she sheepishly replied, "I can't afford the last item on the list, even if I sold every single item in my current stock at a profit, it would still be well out of reach."  
"Isn't there some way to negotiate or trade for what we need?" I said before correcting myself "I mean without the threat of an unending zombie...uh...horde."

Three sets of eyes laid upon me again, two of them obviously amused at my comment while the third was probably planning her nightly zombie attack and possibly contemplating how I might fit into it.

Shaking my head I spoke up, "Really? No...REALLY?!" Almost laughing at how ridiculous this situation was I could only resign myself to reality. "God, I am such a whore." was the only thing that sprang to mind at that moment.

"Risa, he is just adorable!" Belle said without a hint of sarcasm. "Were I less pure, I'd have to beg you for a taste."  
Now annoyed with this situation, Risa simply brushed the comment off, "Yeah yeah, we all think he's great. Belle, could you run ahead and tell Emerald I need the things on this list and...uh…let's meet up at the Honeybee."  
"Most certainly! Especially if this will stop the zombies." Then turning to gallop off she turned back for a moment to look at Risa, saying, "Should I tell hubby that'll you'll be coming to dinner again?"  
Turning a shade of red that I'd only ever seen on various fruits, she simply shook her head.  
"As you wish, but your flavor on hubby is always so...wonderful." she said as she dashed off towards town.

"Hey Risa?" I asked calmly.  
"Don't even say anything." she responded in a frustrated tone.  
"Don't say anything about what?"  
"About her 'hubby'."  
"Oh...that. No no, it wouldn't be cool to give you shit about something like that. Everyone has needs.", I stated plainly, trying and failing to hide a small growing smile.  
Sounding relieved but nervously curious she asked, "So...what, then?"  
"Is this 'Emerald' a lamia?"

Her expression at that moment alone was worth the price of admission as her eyes went wide in horror and she blushed fiercely enough that it looked like it would reach the tips of her fingers. I watched her expression waffling between deciding to be more angry or embarrassed.

"You're doing this on purpose aren't you?!" she yelled at me.  
"Well, yeah. You haven't figured out my _modus operandi_?" I asked innocently.  
"Just so you know, I have no idea what sex with a lamia should feel like so I did everything I could to make the tongue feel as close as I could imagine." she almost pleaded.  
"And I'm certain that your friend Emerald would appreciate knowing how hard you worked to achieve such an authentic illusion."  
Hanging her head in defeat she softly intoned, "Okay...what do you want? You want me to cancel your 'debt' from earlier?"

If I had been a cruel person...well, I couldn't quite imagine what I'd have done in this situation. Suffice it to say that I wished I had been more cruel in that moment to have come up with something better. Instead, I went for the first step towards the endgame I envisioned as the result of all this.

"No, I deserve that punishment for reading your diary. I don't want anything right now. One day in the future, however, I'm going to ask you for something...unique. It won't be something you'll be completely against doing, it won't cost you anything in the long run, and it won't harm you in any way, but I need you to agree to provide this 'unique' thing."

"Are you insane? You're asking me to hand you a blank letter of credit in my name for this?" she asked, the normal playfulness in her tone all but gone.

"No, I'm asking you to trust me. I'm asking you to believe that I wouldn't use that request in any way that would hurt you." I stated plainly. "You also don't need to decide now. You haven't known me very long at all so I know that asking something like this may seem crazy. But the reality is that I have nothing left where I came from and no desire to ever go back. Call it blindness, stupidity, or the last vestiges of the death wish that brought me to this world in the first place, but from here on I have decided to trust that neither you nor Del would ever do anything to truly hurt me."

Wow, I guess I really did believe that. The rightness of it seemed to dance through the air upon its escape. It was a hell of an admission, but I hoped she would understand its importance to me.

"You're serious, aren't you?" was her reply.  
"Absolutely." was my one-word answer.  
Her expression became completely unreadable as she seemed to be contemplating all that I'd just said. "I will...have to think that over for a day or two."  
"That's fine, leave it as an unbalanced journal entry for now. For now, just trust that I won't mention this to Emerald."  
"Yeah...that's...okay." she said while she made her way back over to the front of the cart. "You...are really strange, Joe." she said quietly while still partially lost in thought.  
"I can only hope that's a compliment."  
"No comment."

Del shifted herself back onto my lap again and this time seemed to wrap her arms around me. I knew she was holding back a lot of information, but I really wondered just how much danger Del was in due to that energy loss. Why couldn't she take it from me? Was it too much for me to handle after all? Or maybe she was worried that she would hurt me...or damage my mind. The thought of my mind turning into that haze-filled sludge again sent a shudder of fear up my spine.

"I'm sorry." Del said suddenly.  
"For what?"  
"My body is uncomfortably warm with my phylactery in this state."  
"I don't care about that, it's nice."  
"I see." she said finally, and then laid her head to rest on my chest again.  
Thinking back over what I had just heard, I was almost afraid to ask, "Del, is there anything you aren't telling me?"  
"Several things"  
"Oh? Please enlighten me."  
"A moment…" she said before closing her eyes. About a minute later she opened them, saying, "Several things have been omitted, mostly due to potential embarrassment on your, Risa's, or my part. Several...inaccurate statements on your part regarding the amount of time that has passed since your arrival have been ignored or corroborated. Certain...things of which I do not wish to speak have been greatly understated." she rattled off as though she were reading from a database.  
"Wait…" I began in earnest.  
"Damn it, Del!", Risa quickly turned to shout.

I looked to both of them, seeing contrite looks on both of their faces. "What did they…?" I thought to myself. Del had said something about my statements on time. "No big deal, right?" I said jokingly, "How long was I really out?", I asked. In that moment, I didn't think it was possible for the two of them to look more guilty.

"Wait", I thought to myself. Belle said that the zombies had been coming into town for the last...two weeks? Del wouldn't have needed that energy if not for her damaged phylactery...

Suddenly no longer concerned with a 2nd lesson on tact, I moved the tarp that typically covered Risa's ledger pile and noticed an additional volume had been added that she must have had on her when I had originally gone through these. Before she could make the leap to stop me, I had grabbed it and opened it to a random page, immediately feeling ill with what confronted me.

"No!" Risa shouted, easily knocking the book from my weakening grasp. The book landed on its spine with the pages now turning freely in the wind. Every single page detailed exorbitant losses. I saw at least 10 more entries for that same unicorn horn powder on nearly every single page at ever increasing prices. What truly set the world spinning was the progression of dates. These purchases were made over nearly 7 months beyond the last entry I had seen.

Shifting Del from her position on my lap, I jumped from the cart and dashed to the grass nearby and promptly threw up the contents of my stomach. Hot tears burned my face as I simply stared in disbelief at the ground. I wondered why they had kept something like this from me as I simply collapsed, unable to bear the weight of this truth.

"Why…?" was all I could rasp out.  
"We thought you knew…", Risa began, "But the longer we waited, the harder it was to tell you."  
"This was a lie of omission and we are prepared to account for it.", Del added.  
"It's not...I didn't…", I found myself unable to form the words. Finally settling on what I needed to say, I muttered in a pinched voice, "You...kept me alive for over 200 days?"  
"312", Del added, not at all helpful at this juncture but continuing nonetheless, "Risa spent most of that time traveling to nearly every corner of the island purchasing every pinch of that healing powder that could be found while I poured my magic into maintaining your healing stasis. It might have been more cost-effective to use mermaid blood, but that would have resulted in a negative feedback-"

I wasn't mad at them in the least. My anger was all directed towards myself. Everything that I had done…

"Why?! I'm nothing special...I'm selfish, weak, and cowardly. I-"

My spiral of self hate was quickly cut short by powerful smack to the face, followed by Risa pulling me bodily to a standing position. Forcing my head around she stared directly into my eyes. "Are you going to give up again?", she asked angrily.

I didn't know how to respond. The amount of trouble I had caused them was beyond my comprehension. Trying to look away from Risa's gaze, she smacked me again forcing my eyes back on hers. "Answer me.", she almost screamed in my face.

"I can't...you've…", I mumbled to her.  
"The gold?", she asked as she dragged me back towards the cart. Picking up her ledger, she showed me every single page. "These ledgers are nearly as much a part of me as that phylactery is a part of Delilah.", she said pounding her chest with her free hand for emphasis. With that she grabbed a flask of lantern oil and doused the pages with it, saying "If you asked right now I would burn this book to ash.", she then threw the book back into the cart like a piece of refuse. "If you give up on yourself again, you make everything we've done to keep you alive pointless."

She was right, of course. I knew she was right from the start but I thought my debt could be paid off in my lifetime. Thankfully there was a difference between this and my previous crisis. The only wall here was my pride, and the inconceivable notion that the two of them had done all this for me with only a threadbare concept of who I was as a person.

Still having trouble meeting Risa's gaze until the third and final smack brought me around, I responded, "How much?"  
"Why does it matter?" she asked, her angry eyes still threatening to tear right through me.  
"I need to know...what I'm carrying.", I tried to explain.  
"Well, guess what? You get to give me _your_ answer first." she said while physically shaking me to drive the point further home. "I shouldn't even care about you beyond the energy I can take from you or the child you could give me, but that plan went out the window. You have two amazing girls here with their own serious problems, and yet you want US to convince YOU to buck up? Where is the trust and honesty in that, you selfish prick?!"

She couldn't have been more right. This is the same self-hating emo bullshit that I wouldn't accept in anyone else. Trying to step outside myself for a moment, I was able to see myself trying to give up and die again. I thought back on the pain I felt at the powerful hands of the spider and the even more excruciating pain as Delilah put me back together like a broken doll. "Really", I thought to myself, "was any pain ever going to be that bad again? And even if it was, what's stopping me from just handling it?" Hoping I never had to make myself understand this again, I said to myself, "Self, you fucking tool. Time to man up and live forever. The next time you try to kill yourself you might not end up in heaven again."

"Fine", I said quietly.  
"What was that?" Risa said, trying her most convincing drill instructor routine.  
"You're right, damn it! I'm not going to give up on myself! I probably would have gotten over this bitch-fit in a few hours anyway!", I said, hoping to salvage a bit of my pride. "Besides…", I added, slipping from her grasp towards the cart. Picking up the book she'd soaked in 'lantern oil', I added "It's more convincing anyway when you don't just use water."  
"It boggles the mind how someone so smart can be so damn idiotic" she said grabbing me again to pull me back towards her. "About 9 million gold, all on credit."

That was a lot of over-unders. What exactly IS an over-under anyway?

She then quickly added. "And since I'm not even allowed to touch you once we get into town…" she trailed off then pulled me into a gentle kiss.

Nine million was certainly a large number. I might have been more shaken if I had a better frame of reference to use as comparison, but the fact that it was all on credit worried me. I highly doubted she could just declare bankruptcy here-more likely she'd end up in a debtors prison or as a slave. If I was going to handle this, I needed to put a humorous spin on it.

"Oh, is that all?", I said in my most convincing voice. "I guess I'm going to have to teach you about how we did business back home so we can get that banged out in a few days. I might not have been able to smuggle any firearms into this world, but I know all about financial weapons of mass destruction."  
Risa began to laugh, took another solid look at me to determine if I was actually serious, and then began laughing again, "Right right, it doesn't have anything to do with farming 'gold men' does it?"  
Sort of surprised that she would mention something like that, I asked "You played Dragon Warrior?"  
"No but…" she began, looking over at Del as the two of them smiled, saying in unison "You talk in your sleep."  
"Well, if its out in the open now…", I began while smiling, "There aren't any gold men we can farm here, is there?"  
"Get your dumb ass back in the cart and lets move", Risa said, smacking me on the ass while somehow ignoring my completely rational idea.

Less than an hour later we were pulling up into town. It was starting to get dark but there were still all manner of monsters as well as a few humans (or beings that least appeared human) that looked us over as we passed into town. I saw many types I couldn't quite recognize like a pair of feisty-looking young girls somehow carrying a massive piece of stone down the street, along with several others that seemed to be hybrids of human and some animal such as sheep, cow, and cat. What really did strike me was that this world had to have been created by a man as every single one of these monster girls was absolutely gorgeous. I suppose it might also have been possible that those forms were just evolutionarily beneficial to snag their favorite foods, but I decided I was overthinking the whole concept and smacked myself for reading too much into it.

Risa pulled us up to a large building that looked almost exactly as I expected a medieval-era inn to look, with a bright sign adorned with a happy-looking honeybee painted in bright black and yellow. Pulling her cart into a stable, she closed the gate and locked it.

"Hold your breath and lets go", Risa said, leading Del and I through the front door.

Whatever I had been expecting upon entering a place like this, it wasn't the reception I actually received. We instantly drew gazes from every single patron as well as all of the staff.

"Ah, so this is what it feels like to be a piece of meat", I whispered to Del as we tried to keep up with Risa's determined pace. The looks shot our direction ranged from thinly-veiled hatred to barely-contained lust, likely meant for Delilah and myself, respectively.  
"You think they'd be so angry if you hadn't sent those zombies?" I whispered to Del.  
Not nearly as bothered by the stares as I, she responded "Don't be silly, it would take power beyond my current grasp to actually create two zombies, I'm simply controlling them and siphoning off their excess power."  
"I'm sure that'll smooth things _right_ over, then" I replied as we reached our destination by the bar.

Risa began conversing with the bartender who turned out to be Belle-a bicorn I was informed. I couldn't determine if this was a good or a bad thing, but after some discussion she came back over to us with a key, saying "3rd door on the right, and...uh...you should probably go now before Emerald gets here."

"Risa, I wasn't really planning to-", I began before she cut me off, pushing us towards the stairs together.  
"Damn it, I don't want to say it so...just...go with Del." she said trying to hide her blushing face from us.

Whatever embarrassment she felt was exacerbated by Belle nearly shouting, "Oh Risa, you are just so unbearably cute when you're blushing!"  
"Yeah, cute as a button...you owe me a drink or...6 for that comment", Risa grudgingly replied.  
We made our way up the stairs and rounded the corner, apparently just in time as I heard Risa's voice again, saying, "Emerald! Come buy me a drink and lets talk about that deal."

As we finished our trek up the flight of stairs, I felt Del almost go limp as she held tightly to my arm. I looked down at her and saw a fearful look on her face and nearly all of the strength left the grip she had on me.

"Joe", she spoke, the words coming out as barely a whisper. "Regarding that understatement of which I spoke earlier…", she managed to get out before collapsing completely.

I was able to catch her and pick her up into my arms as I sprinted down the hall to the room Risa had indicated. Quickly carrying her inside I laid her on the bed and sat at her side, brushing her long hair back from her face. She didn't look good at all, her eyes darted around the room, seemingly unable to focus.

Starting to get really worried, I hurriedly asked "Are you okay? What do you need?"  
Managing to look directly at me, her gaze told me what the following word confirmed, "You".  
"Are you sure...what do I…?" I asked, wanting to be certain.  
"Now. I must have you now." she said as the strength seemed to be leaving her voice.  
"Understood", I said as I leaned in and kissed her deeply.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I didn't waste any time shedding my clothing, only breaking our kiss for a moment to pull the shirt over my head. Whereas kissing Risa had been an experience of fire and passion, Delilah's overly soft and full lips were a more passive, yet warm invitation that could not be refused. Still worried about her condition, however, I would have to let those many kisses wait for circumstances less dire.

The few kisses we did share, coupled with her almost perfect body begging me onward, were far more than enough to bring me to full arousal. As I was poised over her, not entirely sure at what point my pants had been pulled from me, she arched her back slightly and began wantonly rubbing the back of my legs with her own as if to assure my racing mind that this was exactly what she wanted.

Perhaps feeling overly sentimental, I placed another small kiss upon her lips and as our eyes met once more, I finally pushed my hips forward, my weapon miraculously striking its target on the first attempt. Her well-lubricated orifice accepted me with no resistance beyond a frighteningly powerful friction from her unnatural tightness that sent a shiver through me immediately.

As grand and glorious as I had dreamed this experience, I quickly learned that I was already almost done for. She let out a loud moan as I struck the entrance to her womb itself. She wrapped her pale arms around my back and gently moved her own body, urging me to continue but refusing, or simply too weak, to take charge. This gentle behavior reinvigorated my pride as a man, which was likely to be shattered in mere moments as my body was overcome, but I began a gentle thrusting movement regardless. Gradually picking up the pace, I began to drive into her with increasing intensity only holding myself back at fear of her weakness.

Sensing my hesitation, she barely managed to say without shouting, "Don't worry...I won't...break", mirroring my own statement from before. She then reached down and tightly grabbed my ass and used her own slowly returning strength to force me to plow into her with even greater intensity. Each thrust was met with a satisfying squeal of delight from Del-certainly not a sound I ever expected to hear her make.

I leaned down on top of her and arched my back slightly, allowing me to forcefully grasp her ample hip with my left hand while my right took hold of her even more substantial breast as I continued to grind into her with my gyrating hips. She sensed my coming surrender before I did as her eyes shot open and she stared at me with eyes of pure lust. In answer to my unasked question she simply nodded.

"Yes, yes, for the sake of the monster lord, yes." she leaned up to utter as a heated whisper directly into my ear, before gently biting at the flesh of my neck. Somehow able to drive my passion higher she whispered, "I am yours...completely", then continuing between her escalating screams of delight, "And you are MINE", she said as she sank her teeth into my neck and locked her legs together behind me.

I felt every muscle in her body lock and tense as she screamed as loudly as her unliving lungs could muster, the sound only slightly muffled by the bleeding flesh of my neck that she still held gripped between her lips as I felt my own body's surrender start to wash over me.

Carried on by the escalating tingle that began the moment I entered her, the sensation spread over me in waves, each moment crashing into me with tsunami intensity. When she finally tightened her entire body, it was as if she had reached around my manhood directly and pulled me within her. Feeling as though I had been pulled past the barrier to her womb, I was being overcome by two independent sets of powerful inner muscles desperately squeezing and pulling at me.

With that I finally howled in my own release as her womb seemed to latch onto the very tip of my glans to await my ejaculation, just as her mouth had before. I froze as my climax took me, holding myself as deeply within her as my frenzied body could push. Each pulse was met with a powerful suction within her as she pulled not only my semen, but my energy directly into her womb.

The moment my white flag of surrender first went out, her invigorated violet eyes flashed, accompanied by a wicked grin at me as the world came screeching to a halt around me. My last thought before falling again over the precipice of uncontrolled lust under her eromantic spell was a hope that she'd remember to be "more careful" this time.

This sensation was completely unlike what had afflicted me before. Where the previous spell had kept me held at the moment just before release, this forced a different pleasure into my body. Where each throbbing pulse of my release would normally decrease in sensation and volume, I now felt that each spurt of my orgasmic release was increasing in intensity.

More and more of myself was forcefully pulled into her greedily sucking womb. The pressure from the vacuum seemingly reached all the way to the pit of my stomach as the sensation refused to abate. I began to moan as the overload of sensation robbed me of my senses.

"Shhh, it's almost over" Del whispered to me while gently stroking my temples and flashing me a genuine smile while my entire body continued to twitch with the spasms of this unending climax. She then reached down between us and grabbed my nearly pulsing sac. Leaning back up to whisper to me once again, "Or is it?", she punctuated her question with another flash of her violet eyes as I was again overwhelmed with her magic as the process began again.

The moment I went over the edge was the moment she became the conqueror in this act. Even though I was on top of her, still tightly clenching her in my hands, she had me in her grasp and wasn't letting go. Even though her hand continued to gently stroke the side of my face, the rest of her body perpetrated wickedness upon me. Her legs, still wrapped tightly around me tightened at a rhythm matching the spasms of my jerking cock and the unrelenting, impossible suction within her felt as though it wouldn't stop until she'd drawn every mote of my essence within her.

Mercifully, the magic eventually seemed to wind down and she released the vice grip of her legs as small aftershocks still caused me to make tiny thrusts within her. I needed to move or even this sensation felt like it would kill me despite the still overwhelming bliss running through my mind that begged me desperately to remain in her velvet embrace.

Through sheer force of will, I managed to force myself to pull from the still-sucking grip of her unnatural honey pot. Throwing myself to the side I rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling as Delilah pulled herself into what now felt like her "normal" position with her head on my chest, directly over my heart. This time her free hand went directly to my still softening member. Rather than another attempt to arouse me, she simply held it within her soft grip as though asserting ownership.

I felt far more drained than normal and allowed myself to nod off again. I was finding it increasingly easy to fall asleep around Risa and Del, it seemed. My last thought before drifting off was that I was feeling rather thirsty.

When I finally roused from my slumber, Del was still laying with her head on my chest, already staring into my slowly waking eyes. It might have been creepy in a normal human girl, but from her it just felt endearing. Risa was already up, but I noticed with a slight inner smile that she'd left some of her darker animal-like fur stuck to me, meaning that at some point she had been snuggled up with me as well.

"Mornin'", I lazily said to anyone listening. Delilah merely smiled at me as Risa, who had apparently been pacing in front of the window quickly turned and leapt towards me so that we were face to face.  
"Good morning?" she said in a fiercely exasperated tone, "Do you even remember what you did last night?" she asked.  
"Besides uh…" I began with what must have been a stupid grin on my face.  
"Yes, 'besides uh...'", she said, mocking my tone.  
"Then...no?", I said curiously, trying to think back on anything else that struck a chord in my memory.  
"Great, totally fantastic", Risa responded, frustrated but at least no longer seeming angry, "You tell him", she said to Del.  
"I assume you mean after we…", she began before being quickly cut off. Risa really didn't like to let people finish talking.  
"You know damn well what I'm talking about.", Risa responded angrily.  
"Understood", she said to Risa before looking back up at me. "Joe? Have you been known to sleepwalk?"  
"Rarely...like maybe twice in my life?" I responded, now very curious.  
"Well, lets mark this as the third, then." Del began, still smiling. "About an hour after you drifted off to sleep, you suddenly got up and headed downstairs."  
"Okay…", I said simply while I listened, not failing to realize that I was still completely naked.  
"Once downstairs, you asked Belle for some water. You drank the water and then came back up to bed." Del explained.  
"This isn't a small thing!", Risa nearly shouted, "You were completely naked, you called Belle 'mother', and you were in a state not unlike right now.", she finished pointing to my involuntary morning erection, still held loosely in Delilah's grip.  
"Well, I don't know what to tell you...I don't remember any of that.", I said feeling a bit bashful suddenly. "Oh!", I quickly added, "if it turned on one or two other patrons, wouldn't that have made it easier to negotiate with Emerald?"  
Suddenly looking at me with tears in her eyes, she only responded "Yes…".

Del didn't seem too worried about whatever it was that I was missing, but Risa now actually seemed upset. I was already apparently on my way to being a scratching post so I failed to see how this didn't make things easier.

"So what's wrong, Risa? Talk to me." I said, concerned at what might be upsetting her.  
"I was drunk and...Emerald offered to take care of our last transaction as well as our current order in exchange for...getting a chance to steal you away." she finally offered in defeat.  
Taking something different from her statement, I angrily asked asked, "So then why are you yelling at ME?!", adding "And how is that even any different than before?"  
With tears in her eyes she just looked at me and then at Del, "I just...I'm sorry." she offered finally.  
"Del, what do you…?" I began.  
"It will not be a problem." Del said, before I could say more.  
"How can you…?", Risa began, looking hopeful for a moment.  
In Del's normal even tone, she said, "I would prefer not to tell you. They are to meet this evening, correct?"  
"But…" Risa began again, now seemingly more ashamed than upset.  
Leaping up from her spot next to me, Del grabbed Risa and hugged her, saying "My hearing is not as good as yours, but I heard you say...several very kind things last night."  
Risa just looked down at her in confusion.  
"You defended my actions regarding the zombies" Del said, releasing an arm to hold up 1 finger, raising the 2nd finger she continued, "You said that you did not want me to die."  
Risa began to protest, "But…"  
"Your reasons do not matter to me." Del quickly interjected, "You also said...other things that have made me further reconsider my opinion on you."  
"I just…", Risa answered weakly.  
Before letting her continue further Del hugged Risa again, saying "Henceforth we are not rivals, but partners. Now, fetch him some food and then go tell Emerald that her best won't be enough to unhinge our man."  
Giving a nod before returning Del's hug, Risa sighed, saying "I trust you". She then smiled at her own statement as though she had to hear herself say it for the belief to sink in before she dashed off down the stairs. Returning after a moment with a large bowl of oatmeal and a glass of milk, Risa finally spoke again, "It would probably be polite to get him a bath before he sees her at sundown."  
Nodding in agreement, Del replied "The alternative would be more amusing, but I'll make certain he's ready."  
Risa gave me a hug and a quick peck on the cheek, "Don't let us down, love." was all she said before dashing out with a wink and a smile.

Not being a morning person in the least, I was still a bit befuddled at what I'd just seen. While I absentmindedly consumed the rather delicious breakfast I spoke to Del between bites.  
"That was really all she said?" I asked.  
"No, she offered a similar challenge to Belle and all of the other patrons."  
Momentarily choking on my milk, I managed to spit out, "What?!"  
Rubbing my back a bit she continued, "She said there was nobody in town that would be able to break you after you had been with me."  
"But...everyone in town…?" I almost whined to her.  
"Oh, they would have to match Emerald's offer to be considered, so I believe you're safe-or at least much further along your path of paying back your debt to Risa." she added with a smile.  
"You've been smiling a lot more lately. It looks really good on you. I like it.", I happily remarked.  
Blushing despite herself, she initially answered only with another smile. Regaining her composure after a moment she finally remarked, "Good, you've nearly finished. We have much to do to prepare for this evening."  
"Prepare? Wasn't she just going to fuck me?", I blurted out.  
"No, love. She is going to try to break you-to get you to cry out that you'll do anything if only you can be with her and only her for the rest of your days-to not only have you say it, but believe it to the pit of your soul." Del responded as she pulled the curtains closed.  
"So…" I began cautiously, "What's stopping that from happening?"  
"Me", she said as she took the empty bowl and glass from me to set them on a nearby table before turning back towards me.  
"You? How are you going to…?" I began as she simply ran a finger down the center of my chest causing my heart to skip a beat.  
"Today, we learn about your limits. I apologize that my emotions may interfere with our results, but-" she began before I raised a hand.  
"It may sound silly or troublesome to you, but I would always prefer that you show your emotions." I stated plainly.  
Blushing again, she responded, "I will...consider your request."  
"Good."  
"You have an exceptional skill for changing the subject." Del said to me with an almost evil grin spreading slowly across her face.  
"This isn't going to hurt, is it?" I asked.  
"We may want to decide upon a word or phrase that indicates you are in real pain." she said directly.  
"Wait wait, a 'safe word'? What are you planning to…?" I said as I pulled the blanket up to my chin in concern.  
"The word is...Risa. Calling another woman's name, even hers, during our activities will result in...punishment." She continued calmly.  
Starting to get confused, and finding it hard to focus I managed to get out, "But...I thought the safe word was supposed to stop the activity."  
"Then I should apologize. The word is to indicate that you are in real pain. I didn't mean to give you the impression that it would convince me to stop." she said as she turned towards me, her eyes now glowing slightly in the darkened room.

The tendrils of her magic crawled over me like burning hands that touched nerves instead of skin. As the magic seeped into my essence, every movement I tried to make was met by an overwhelming bliss. Even taking quick shallow breaths to minimize movement was like receiving a massage from a team of skilled providers working every single pleasurable spot on my body at the same time.

Fighting through the sensation that was already robbing me of my senses, I whispered "I...trust you".  
"You are far too sweet for your own good. I won't let you endure this, but I'll need you to try." she said in her soft voice as she leaned in close to me. "This spell is particularly cruel…" she whispered as she placed a small kiss upon my lips.

Her kiss would have sent me over the edge if something hadn't stopped me.

"I should explain" she began as she slowly kissed her way down my neck, then my chest, finally stopping to hover over my already-erect phallus. She didn't even touch me, she simply blew cool air upon me. "This spell is made to amplify every sensation you receive and translate it as ecstasy. Observe." she said jabbing a finger into my over-ticklish ribs. Rather than the accompanying almost painful tickling sensation, it was an immediate and powerful sexual stimulation that washed over me.

"See?", she said in a giddy tone like a grade-school science teacher demonstrating how plants absorb sunlight. "Oh, but this is the best part" she emphasized her point by suddenly clamping down on my swollen member with her mouth. It took only moments of her slow methodical tongue movements to push me to release-or what should have been release.

The moment my body tensed in expectation for the oncoming wave of orgasm, she pulled her mouth free only continuing to stroke me with her hand. "See? As you move beyond your normal apex, this spell will deny you release." she said latching onto me again, throwing my penis back before the lashing of her merciless tongue.

I wanted to scream or beg or do whatever I needed to do for her to grant my freedom from this beautiful agony. Even my strained gasps of delight only made the sensation worse. If Del was trying to break me, she was quickly succeeding.

"Please…" I rasped out.  
"Please? You'll have to be more specific than that." she taunted.  
"Please...let...me…" I forced out through my gritted teeth.  
Flashing me a wicked smile she stopped her movements all together and looked up at me, "I believe I understand."

She then slid her body across mine, moving her lips up to kiss me again. Even responding to her invading tongue in my mouth was sending strong waves of sensation throughout my entire body.

"Mmmf", was all that came out as I tried to speak.  
"We will have to work on your impatience. But as you desired…" she said before moving her hips into position and slowly began to impale herself upon me. Even she couldn't suppress a soft gasp as I breached her threshold.

She moved extremely slowly, seemingly taking hours to engulf me fully. Her bright violet eyes seemed to burn into me. Even her hands, placed on my chest simply for support as she slowly leaned back onto me, were driving me wild. Finally coming to rest with me deep inside her, she looked down at me. I still couldn't move without feeling like I would lose my mind, but I'd somehow managed to force myself through the ordeal.

"Good, you're holding up well so far." She observed. "Now I'd like you to tell me how your body feels, in detail. I am slowly drawing out your delectable energy which should heighten the experience."  
"Too...can't...please…" came my mumbled response.  
"I'm taking off points for grammar, volume, and context", she said as she moved her hands to my nipples.  
Being extremely sensitive there, I forced myself through the ecstatic tingle that ripped through me with each of my movements as my arms shot up to grab hers and my eyes went wide almost begging her to stop.  
"Interesting. I didn't think you'd be willing to fight through that to move so quickly." she said, not fighting my weak grip. "However, you've revealed a weak point to an enemy", she finished, easily shaking off my grip.  
Rather than falling apart, I felt like I was getting used to the constant waves of tingling excitement that kept running through me. "You...aren't an...enemy" I had to slowly force each syllable of the last word into being as though I was cutting off my own hand to do so.  
"Quite right, love. But I won't lose you to an enemy, either. You've done well at 4 times the normal level of sensation…" she began as my eyes went wide again hoping she wasn't about to-  
"Shall we try...7?" she asked me with an inquisitive look.  
I managed to shake my head, hopefully indicating that I couldn't handle it.  
"No? I would never deny a request from you. Fine then, we'll go with 10, you greedy, greedy boy." after which her violet eyes flashed with power once again and I felt the electric heat from her hands wash over me again.  
"Nnn!", I said, the only part of the word "no" that I managed to get out before I was again overwhelmed.

I was really starting to wonder where the shy, quiet girl with whom I'd been riding in the wagon had gone as this infeasible temptress played my body like a well-tuned harp.

As the magic touched me, I seemed to become hyper aware of every cell in my body. At first I started to breathe a sigh of relief thinking that perhaps the previous intensity had numbed part of my mind. That thought lasted only as long as the instant before she quickly grabbed at my sensitive nipples and began grinding her hips atop me.

If the sensations before were like strong electrical shocks reverberating through my body, this was being struck by lightning repeatedly. I was still well past the normal point of release, but her deliberate movements back and forth sent me again spiraling into an almost completely different universe with new definitions of the words I had come to know as joy and pleasure. I started to worry that I wouldn't want to return.

I was already screaming despite the fact that the act of screaming simply added to the potency of this inescapable sensation. Del continued riding me, but had leaned back and begun to fondle herself as she continued to drive me towards insanity. She began stroking her clitoris with one hand and twisting the nipples of her very large breasts with the other.

Being any more aroused would have been impossible, but seeing her lewd display still drove my mind and body to ever higher reaches of ecstatic passion. Even through my own desperate need to cum, I heard her voice begin to rise as she led her own body towards climax. She quickened her unrelenting pace before finally tensing every one of her muscles at once. Her inner muscles following suit, grabbed at me tightly while she released a shuddering sigh.

"You are quite considerate to allow a lady to reach her peak first." she said in a sickly sweet voice as she continued to shiver slightly. "What...mmm...would you ask as a reward?" she asked

I knew that all answers were the wrong answers, but all I could do was shake my head through my moaning as she stopped her back and forth motion and began to bounce up and down upon me.

"I know you want to cum, and technically you DO deserve a reward." she said, leaning forward towards me. She pressed those large breasts against me and smiled at my reaction. "Ah!" she said suddenly, "I've thought of just the thing with which to reward you."

Slowing her pace temporarily while my mind raged out of control, she finally said "We only have four more hours like this, love. For your reward, I'll let you spend the next four hours at twenty times your normal sensation." I saw her eyes flash again as the same hot electricity poured into me. Part of me hoped she was bluffing but the next moments proved that maleficently false.

Del continued to bounce atop me, my steel-like rod crashing at the entrance to her womb on each downstroke. The nectar of her lubrication began overflowing her tiny entrance and ran freely down onto me as the sounds of our copulation had transformed into a series wet smacks as flesh met flesh.

The desire to release had ceased to be an urge and became a ferocious building pressure within me. Every single movement or hers was designed to drag me even further clear of what I thought my mind was capable of handling. I lost all pretense at composure as tears poured from my eyes and I began to drool.

I wanted to pass out, to escape, but most of all, I wanted...this. Every time my unfocused and blurred vision ran across her, she seemed to be smiling, but still utterly unwilling to grant my escape. There _was_ no escape from this, even though the sensation overload should have forced me to black out, my mind refused to submit-she refused to let my mind submit.

I lost track of time about the instant she began her hellish internal suction technique as her cervix seemed to reach down just beyond my glans to clamp down and begin the powerful grasping rhythm. It was like being caught in quicksand that pulled one deeper if one talked, moved, or even _thought_ of escaping.

At some point my gibbering changed to obscenities. I hadn't lost my mind but I didn't know how much longer I could take this.

"Ri….Ri…" I began, trying to use the "safe" word when I saw her scowl. Some part of me worried that the punishment _could_ possibly be worse than this. So, with every part of me feeling like a raw nerve being teased, I forced myself to take a deep breath and began again.

"Del...please…", I managed to utter over what seemed like an hour. I lost myself in the maze of pleasure a dozen times to her utterly unforgiving womb as it pulled and tugged at me, trying to draw in my entire body and soul.  
"Please?", she said in an amused tone before whispering directly in my ear, the gentle vibrations of her silken voice yet another tempting mistresss, "Ask me for anything, love, and I will give it. I am yours as much as you are mine. Ask."  
I heard a loud banging noise in my head as she whispered to me, feeling like it was my heart, ready to give out in a glorious sputtering failure before I found the rest of the words. Bearing down in an attempt to shout the words, but almost certain it came out as barely more than a squeak, I screamed "Please...let...me...cum".  
"Understood." was her only response as she dropped whatever spell had been denying my release. "Give me everything, don't hold back."

The moment my orgasm began, Del held me down fiercely as my quaking threatened to throw her from the bed entirely. In a moment of nearly horrifying realization, I understood that this, too, was being amplified. My shaking hands feebly grasped at her hips, at once wanting to throw her off and never let go.

As each powerful jet of sticky sperm was delivered deeply into her, I cried out at the all-consuming pleasure that took me. Each and every climax that I would have reached seemed to be washing over me at once. My spasms, continuing for what felt like hours, had stimulated Del again without my notice until I felt her clamp down upon me again as her entire body shuddered.

Her rapacious inner muscles sent me over the edge again as yet another fresh batch of my seed was set loose. The sensation that followed caused me to shake again while Del pressed down on me, not releasing me from her hold. Yet again, my quivering reactions had set Del off as the furor began anew.

Two more times she came gasping to a body-quaking orgasm, and two more times her involuntary squeezing launched me over my own carnal zenith before she finally released the sensation amplifying sorcery and came to rest atop me, placing her head back in its rightful place above my heart.

I reveled in the unmatched bliss that now washed over me, feeling like I'd just fought a war while running a marathon. As Del laid upon me, she wrapped her arms around behind my back and held on. Every few moments I felt her inner muscles squeezing me, like her hand had done the night before-again asserting that she was claiming ownership. Even though my sensitivity made the action almost painful, I simply wrapped my arms around her back and stroked her pale silky hair.

I heard the loud banging again, now realizing it was someone at the door.  
"Uh...who is it?" I shouted out, my voice still managing to crack.  
"Room service!" came the too-cheerful voice of Belle as she peeked her head inside. "I brought you a towel, and wanted to let you know the bath is free." she said, badly hiding her intense staring at where Del and I were still connected.  
"Thank you, Belle. Where is the bath?" I asked, hoping to turn her gaze elsewhere.  
"First floor, door under the stairs." she answered, still not averting her eyes.  
"Thank you!" I almost shouted, "That should do it then."  
"Yes, right. Oh! Just hang the towel near the door once you're finished." she said before almost reluctantly closing the door.

"Oh Del, please just tell me I'm pitiful and that whole experience was 20 minutes of my life", I pleaded.  
"Understood. You're pitiful. That whole experience was 20 minutes of your life.", she fired off mechanically.  
"Really?" I had to wonder given that I had completely lost track of time.  
"No."  
"On which count?"  
"...Both?"  
"Don't say it as a question!", I shouted, placing my hands on her shoulders for emphasis.  
"Both", she quickly corrected.

She actually laughed at that. The side effect of which forced me to finally pull her off of me lest my gluttonous body start getting ideas again. I really didn't care if the last several hours had been to strengthen my resolve or simply Del finally getting to have her way with me. This journey had already been one hell of a ride with stops at bitch-out junction and emo-town. If life decided to have it out with me again, it would have to kill me with its own hands, because THIS man-strumpet would be too busy living to assist. I kept that thought in mind as I finally rose to my feet and went to grab the towel.

"Joe?", Del said as she worked herself into my spot on the bed.  
"Yes, Del?"  
"About what I said earlier…" she began.  
"I know", I responded with a knowing nod.  
"Oh? Which subject did you figure I was about to bring up?", she offered, unable to hide her smile.  
"It's polite to...allow a lady to…", I let myself trail off, "Come on! Wouldn't it have been dreamy or something if you'd just assumed I knew exactly what you were thinking when I came back with that cool response?"  
"When I want you to know what I'm thinking, I'll simply tell you, as I was about to a moment ago."

I don't know if I had tears in my eyes, but I should have. I ran over to her and held her small hands in mine. "That may be the most attractive thing a woman has ever said in my presence.", I said to her, only half-joking. "Sorry to interrupt, what were you going to say?"  
"I truly will consider your request.", she said quietly.  
"Oh...the emotions thing? Is there some reason you can't easily do it?", I wondered.  
"Yes. And since you need to start getting ready, I'll simply explain. I was not dying because my phylactery was damaged, but because I have been using all of my strength to keep my soul distanced from this body."  
"I think you mentioned something about that body being tuned a bit higher than a normal human body." I offered, hoping I was on the right track.  
"Yes. I had you experience about half of that intensity earlier."  
"Half?! Even that would have driven me out of my mind if you'd held me for too much longer", I stated in disbelief.  
"You are correct. But this body has also been built with a similar level of lust. If my phylactery were to break completely and my soul were to fill this vessel, nothing would be able to stop me from fucking you without rest or respite until the moment you died.", she said gravely.

Turning away from her slightly to hide what had to be a rather inappropriate erection, I had to ask, "Isn't there some way to repair the phylactery in such a way that you aren't sealing off your emotions as well?"  
"There is. I...wanted to confirm that you had no intention of...abandoning Risa and myself.", she said in a deadly serious tone.  
Wrapping the towel around myself before coming back over to look her directly in the eye, "You know that I-"  
"I would like to hear you say it again. There is some...risk involved. I wanted your voice to convince me that this risk is worth undertaking."  
"As you wish", I said staring into her eyes. Why did she have to have such beautiful eyes? "I'll never abandon you or Risa as long as I'm still living. I'll never entertain thoughts of killing myself again, even if the entire world crumbles around me and I'm pulled apart in the cold vacuum of space."  
"Thank you, Joe. Now, hurry to the bath. You have a donation to leave in the belly of a serpent and you shouldn't be late." she said before pulling me into a long gentle kiss.

Hilariously forgetting the lecture Risa gave me earlier about my alleged sleepwalking, I dashed down into the common room wrapped only in a towel, making my way towards the bath. Trying not to laugh as I made what some would consider a suicide run, I heard gasps from various places across the room as I quickly ducked into the small washroom and locked the door behind me.

"I know I've seen something like this before", I muttered to myself, making certain nobody was already in the tub, and that there were no hidden assailants hiding in the copious steam. Satisfied that I shouldn't be disturbed, I tested the water. Deciding that it wasn't going to melt my skin, I accepted the water's warm invitation and slipped myself into the tub.

The water was absolutely heavenly, I thought as I used a nearby cloth to begin scrubbing myself down. I certainly had a lot of sex to wash off of me. As far as I was aware, I hadn't had a bath or a shower since I arrived here. The fragrant water quickly washed away the remaining grime of my long slumber as well as the reminders of my sexual "conquests" since my arrival.

While running the cloth down my arm, I took a close look at where it had been torn off. I couldn't even see a scar anymore. The water also wasn't turning nearly as black as it should have given how long I'd been without a chance to bathe. "Those girls…" I said out loud, realizing that they must have basically sponge-bathed me while I slept.

For the amount of trouble I put them through, it's a wonder they didn't just press me into slavery until my debt was paid. That provoked an interesting thought, but I filed it away for later. I was starting to come up with loose ideas on how to make a fortune in gold, but it was going to be difficult without knowing how business was done in a large city.

Deciding that this was entirely too much thinking for one day, I finished cleaning and drying myself. I hoped Risa had a comb I could borrow because my hair took on a demonic life of its own when left to dry without being tamed. A more immediately pressing task lay ahead of me, however. With a grim determination, I lowered myself slightly into a sprinter's pose. In one semi-graceful motion I flipped the latch on the door and sprinted out into sight of the patrons in the common room again before grabbing the railing leading to the second floor and hurling myself up the stairs three at a time.

Any crisis seemed to be averted as I made it back into the safety of my own room. Risa stood there holding my clothes with a more annoyed look than usual on her face. She seemed as though she wanted to say something but simply handed over my clothing.  
"Awesome, thanks." I said as I quickly slipped into the soft fabric. "Oh, and do you have a…?"

She simply stepped behind me and started combing my hair for me in response to my unfinished question.

"Something on your mind?" I asked idly, while enjoying her gentle touch as she ran the comb through my damp hair.  
"Yeah, lots of things. You know, Emerald had me looking at dresses today, even asked me what color I'd like best as a bridesmaid.", she said, at least careful not to let her obvious irritation affect the gentle touch of her combing technique.  
"Oh yeah? She manage to find some sap that doesn't already have two amazing girls? Damn, he must be horrible in bed or she wouldn't want a tumble with me.", I said, hoping my tone would lighten her mood.  
"I don't know about HIM, but YOU had a fetish for scaly girls before you even got to this world." she said darkly.  
"Talking in my sleep?"  
"As always."  
"Who knew all it would take is a few rolls in the hay with you and Del to rewrite the entire book of what a fantasy could actually be?" I mused out loud.  
"Should I be worried?" she asked as she laid on the finishing touches to my wild hair.  
"Should _I_ be worried? She's not going to try to eat me or kill me when I turn her marriage proposal down, is she?"  
"No! Well...probably not. Maybe we should-"  
Cutting her off, "Come up with a plan? If I screamed your name, would you come running?"  
"Of course" she proclaimed almost proudly.  
Turning to face her I wrapped her in a hug, "That's enough for me, then."  
"What was that for?" she asked as she pulled me in closer, clearly not opposed to my gesture.  
"No idea. Luck maybe?"  
Pushing me out to arms length she replied "Anything but luck. It always blows up in my face."  
Smiling I replied, "Well, that's what you get for having your face so close. I don't recall you complaining."  
"More of the 'hilarity', I see." she replied, still looking worried.  
"You don't have anything to worry about. All recent evidence suggests that I would find it impossible to be a one-woman type of guy." I said with a light smile.  
"A week ago that would have upset me, but I'm warming up to the idea." she said, forcing a smile.  
"You decide on that thing I asked you?"  
Pulling me back into her embrace again, she responded "If you can agree that the request becomes null and void if you leave us or marry some other girl"  
"It's a deal." I said, squeezing her a bit more tightly as if to seal the agreement. "Now..are you going to escort me to this meeting?"  
"If...well, yes. If you'd like me to, that is."  
I gave her a deep nod, "Yes, I would."  
Letting out a final sigh of resignation she then forced a smile and began leading me downstairs, "Lets get this over with."  
"Oh! If you want, I could take notes for you if you ever wanted to try that illusion again."  
"Town square, love." she simply said, reminding me of her earlier threat.  
"Ha, maybe the next town." I quipped with a smile as we finally reach Emerald's door.

Risa ran around the corner while I knocked on the door. From her perspective it must have looked hilarious as I tried to give a polite bow while Emerald opened the door before I was pulled bodily off my feet into the house with barely a "yip", followed by the loudly slamming door.

This promised to be a long night.

Four hours later, with little more than a stupid grin and sunken eyes to show for what I hoped was an impressive display of my prowess, I began the long trek back towards the Honeybee.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"And…?" I heard Risa's voice as she ran up to me from her hiding place.  
"You waited there the whole time?", came my reply, sounding almost drugged-even to me.  
"Well…", she began nervously.

Unable to resist the temptation, I stopped and looked at her directly "Risa, you may want that bridesmaid dress." I let the statement hang in the air for a moment before continuing "Emerald showed me the design and it would probably be adorable on you!"  
"Are you…?" she began, her voice cracking slightly.  
Not going to let this go any further, I quickly added "Not for a wedding of course, because THAT shit ain't happening"  
That earned me a gentle punch in the arm. "You bastard! I was really worried!"  
"And no good deed goes unpunished!", I said dramatically.

Apparently still looking for more than I'd offered, Risa asked "So? Was it all you hoped it would be?"  
Visibly repressing some painful images, I replied "If you're looking for notes on how to play a better Emerald...I'll just say you were far too delicate with my ass."  
"Town Squ...wait, what?" she said, seemingly caught off guard by that.  
"Oh, but your constricting idea was spot on. She didn't let me out of her grasp until I walked out the door-I thought my muscles were going to atrophy." I said while I continued stretching to work out the kinks.  
"I see", she seemed a bit embarrassed to be asking this so maybe…  
"I guess it was better to fantasize about than experience, but it was...different." I said, hoping that was enough, and not wanting to divulge how close I really might have come to simply accepting that "marriage" proposal.

"Well, I already got the materials to Del so she's...doing her thing I guess." Risa remarked, still looking distant.  
"Good, it'll be a lot easier to travel with that piece of worry off our minds."  
"About that…" she began, "I might be able to find a legal loophole, but our arrangement is probably not going to fly in Alnor."  
"Or...something like this could happen at the hands of a more determined monster that actually did get me to submit?", I said, finishing her thought.  
"Right...exactly right." she answered hesitantly.  
"We should be having this conversation with Del." I knew Risa still wasn't 100% sold on this arrangement, but I hoped she wasn't trying to pull a fast one here. "What's eating you?", I finally asked.  
"It's just that this thing with Emerald made me worry, in a more specific and immediate sense, that we were in danger of losing you." she said, not letting her eyes leave her feet.

She was being very deliberate in saying this now but I let the issue rest a moment as we continued our walk back to the inn. It sounded like this was worry over a specific person.

Picking up on that cue I ventured, "So, who is it you're really worried about?"  
"My mother." she responded quietly.  
"She'd have to be a serious milf to…"  
"You don't understand. It's not...she...wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. You wouldn't even be given a chance to answer...And if she knew about this situation, she'd go out of her way to take you if only to teach me a lesson.", she pleaded.  
"So I'm guessing this is more complex than just saying I'm not into older women?", I asked.  
"Oh sure, we all believe that. Have you asked Del how old she is?"  
"Okay so...not into milfs, only gggrilfs." I tried, hoping to lighten the mood a bit.  
"This is NOT a joke!", she said, halfway between tears and burning rage.

My attempt to lighten the situation seemed to upset her more. Grasping at straws on how I should deal with this, I said, "If you don't want to tell me what this is really about…" I was about to leave it at that, and she seemed almost relieved, but this was going to be eating at her until she talked about it, so I continued, "Shouldn't we be past this, at least?"  
Not taking my meaning, "What are you talking about?"  
"This...you being upset about something you don't want to talk about. I told you that whole super special request thing was just so that you'd trust me."  
"I trust you, I really do. More than I should, especially given your ignorance, and that's why I worry." she said.  
"I get it, you've basically said as much before, though.", I said in my most reassuring voice.

"You don't…" she paused in frustration, "What would you do if Del or I were in serious danger...like if you didn't do something specific, something was going to kill one or both of us?"  
Stopping in my tracks I asked, "Would your mother really do that?"  
"She has before, and she's doing it again as we speak.", she responded as she continued for a few more steps and then turned back to face me.  
"How? Are we being watching?" I then started towards her, "Is Del okay?"

Somewhat amused by my reaction, she waved her hand "Really, what sort of world did you come from?" allowing herself a small smile and then added, "No, this is business, far more brutal, and beyond the ken of you mere mortals".  
"Then what have I been doing on this cloud, eating ambrosia? I understand business, and I'm pretty sure my world wrote the book on using business to play dirty." I said with a knowing nod.  
"Oh really?", she replied seemingly unbelieving or unimpressed.  
"I'm not joking, but if you want to learn my dark secrets, you'll need to pencil me in for another lesson on tact afterwards as this will probably require some...research." I said, trying to strike an almost heroic pose, staring into the distance.  
"I know you're not joking, but…", she began still looking doubtful, "...Wouldn't it just be easier to marry me...err...one of us?", blushing at her slip.  
"When you put it like that, I'd have to be a flaming idiot to take the hard way out of a situation like this", I said looking back at Risa, "Oh wait…"  
Grabbing my hand and pulling me down the street back towards the Honeybee, she snorted at me "Fine! I can't touch you for 3 more days anyway and I don't have the coin to get drunk again."

As we burst into the Honeybee, there was a mix of cheers and disappointed grumblings all in one cacophonous din. There were also a fair number of gold coins exchanged based on bets as to with whom I would walk through the door.  
Belle clapped as though applauding with her sincere smile, and handed me a bottle of something that looked wine-like. "I knew Risa's wonderful taste had improved. You know…" she said in a conspiratory tone as she leaned in towards me. Before she could actually say anything, Risa had nearly dragged me towards the stairs. "Thanks Belle! I owe you...a couple." Risa shouted back as we headed up the stairs to our room.

I had to wonder about a monster that was this meticulous with money. I knew about this side of her, but I was curious to see how deep these roots ran. I suppose if her mother had used/was using business tactics to put Risa under duress...I suppressed a shiver at the thought of the financial wickedness I could unleash with just ideas stolen from the nightly news over a normal week back on Earth.

Risa pulled out her stack of books and looked at me shyly as she held them to her chest. She knew I'd already seen most of them, but now she was being asked to actually SHOW them to another person. Somehow I knew that I was being given a gift, and I wasn't going to squander it.

She looked around the room, apparently not satisfied with the small table and bed as the only pieces of furniture. She disappeared out of the room for a moment, returning with 2 chairs from the common room.

"Okay, smart guy. Lets see if you have more than two thoughts to rub together in that beautiful head of yours."  
Bowing my head in mock reverence, I responded "Right-o, so lets see what you've got."

"For starters…"

She opened the first ledger to the first page and started going through every single transaction, line by line. At various intervals I would stop her to ask questions about certain items, their uses, their values, and their scarcity. For each item she seemed to have an encyclopedic knowledge of nearly every possible use, even if she didn't understand the actual process to make a given item useful.

As we reached the middle of the second ledger, she began to slow down a bit.

"This" she said pointing to an entry that otherwise wouldn't have stood out for any particular reason. "This is when I first met Mike".

That was the first time I'd ever heard her use the name, and I assumed it had to be related to the previous situation with her mother.

"You and he were...together?" I asked out of curiosity rather than jealousy.  
"I suppose you could say we were engaged, but that isn't important right now. See."

She pointed out many following entries without much of a trend. The only thing that stood out was that the cost of holstaurus milk had been quickly on the rise. No...I started to see the pattern after a few pages, nearly everything was going up in price.

"Some sort of...shortage…?" I mumbled out loud.  
"Good, you can see it. And my selling prices?"  
"No change. But you had to be in the far Northwest to get a Ryu scale at anywhere near that price, right? You think her influence really goes that far?"  
"That or the spirit of fortune just up and took a shit in my oatmeal."  
"You really like oatmeal, don't you?"  
"Focus"  
"Right."

I couldn't think of any other explanation than that someone, somehow had it out for her on prices. It's not like I'd seen a phone or an internet connection setup anywhere though, so...

"How's your cell coverage up there?"  
"What are you blathering about?"  
"Just checking."

So, perhaps it was a type of magic...but that explanation was far too simple. Risa must have already thought of it anyway or she'd have suggested it by now. Filing that all away I urged her to continue.

"I received a letter by courier here" she said pointing to another entry. "She said she wanted to meet my fiance before the wedding. So, I made the trek back to Alnor with Mike, doing business along the way, as usual."

Simply nodding, I looked at the entries as they seemed to be getting worse with each progressing day. She was still making a profit so she didn't seem too concerned. Shortly thereafter she switched to the 3rd ledger.

Pointing to the 3rd entry, she said, "This is when mother first met Mike. She told me she had connections with the Lord and that we could rent out a great hall for the event. I just needed to pull the funds together and it was all set."

At this point, it was becoming apparent that something wasn't quite right. Somehow, her mother had Risa putting out a fortune for this wedding. Everything from food, to clothing for the bridal party. I did note that Risa had an entry for a dress, given to her as a gift from her mother.

"Oh dear." I exclaimed, suddenly having an evil brainstorm, thinking I might see that this was all leading to something big-something wrong.  
"She told me that such a grand event would give me a chance to make some great connections with some of the richer denizens of the city. This would certainly be true and I was so stupid thinking I was finally going to be able to settle down…"

She held back her tears and continued through the entries. Every single entry from here felt like a broken piece of her heart. I hoped I was wrong about where it was leading.

"I hadn't even had a chance to see Mike in the 2 days before the wedding. Mother had me literally running to every single corner of the city to pick up this thing or that."

Hindsight being as good as it was, we could both see that this was going to be bad. I just had no idea _how_ bad.

"I used most of my remaining gold and trade stock to buy a modest house with an attached warehouse that I intended to open as a shop. I was so high on the feeling of finally 'making it' that I couldn't resist using it to store everything I'd gathered for the wedding."

At this point she actually did begin to cry but I knew she wanted to get through this so I tried some tough love.

"Focus", I told her.  
"Right." she said as she dried her tears and continued.

"I got the dress tailored the day before the wedding, but the tailor claimed she lost my other clothes so I had to wear the dress home. It was nearly dark when I arrived to see almost all of my dreams in flames."

She paused to swallow her sadness before continuing.

"I was held up until dawn answering questions from two members of the town watch. The wedding was still on, though, and it was going to be close, but I had just enough time to get there. Running up the stairs of the great hall I'd paid for, still smiling...knowing I'd see Mike inside. As I burst through the doors...I saw him.

She had to stop again, this time I rubbed her back while she got the tears out of her system.

"So! He was there at the altar but...standing next to my mother. She was wearing a dress that seemed spun from diamond. On her side of the dais were three of her 'handmaidens', wearing the same dress as me. Mike didn't even give me a second look as he gave his vows to my mother."  
"That's enough."

My mind absolutely boggled at the level of vindictive malice that had to go into setting something like that up. I couldn't imagine something more cruel...but I had a sudden need to do exactly that. That bitch was going to pay, and large.

"It's getting late." I said. "Let's…"  
"No, you need to see the rest of this."  
"Okay, lets do it then."

She continued going down the list. Risa had possessed the forethought to get some type of insurance on the building she'd purchased, but she'd made the mistake of putting it in her AND Mike's name. As his legal proxy, her mother was able to steal the entirety of Risa's claim.

"She thanked me for the wedding gift and told me she couldn't wait until _I_ finally found my own man."  
"Risa."  
*sniffle* "What?"  
"We're going to bury this bitch."

She had no immediate response to that. Maybe there was more to her relationship with her mother than I knew, or that this was the equivalent of a mother bird throwing a chick from the nest. No, this was a heap of bullshit and there would be repercussions if I had anything to say about it.

We continued going through each line, but the pattern of destruction didn't cease. I knew it couldn't be bad luck, perhaps excusing for my arrival, so her mother must be behind it. How could she have been able to keep up that level of communication at such long distances? I had some insane ideas, but nothing worth considering for more than a moment.

As Risa's hand fell to the fourth and final ledger, she paused again.

"Are you sure you want to see this?" she asked.  
"I think I already know what I'm about to see, but I at least want to have it spelled out in...well, red I suppose."

She opened the the final book and I finally saw just how bad it really was. Over the year I spent asleep, there were dozens of transactions to get the medicinal unicorn horn that was slowly putting me back together. She detailed each and every purchase, how she obtained credit, and the terms for repayment. There was still plenty of time left on the nearest term so there was no concern of default for now, but the terms on these loans kept getting worse, and the lenders were getting somehow more shady.

"Wait, you borrowed money from people in Kaori?"  
"I was getting desperate and I was in too deep everywhere else."  
"Doesn't that mean you need to...you know... _go_ there to pay them back?"  
"Yeah."  
"Del said something about mermaid blood...wouldn't that have been a lot cheaper?"  
"Oh yeah...and more effective. Del said it would have caused her ritual to break though so…"  
"Gah, if only you _had_ something to show for all of this." I said, rubbing my temples in frustration.  
"I do."  
"Making me blush while we try to figure this out isn't going to help." I said, completely failing to suppress an actual blush.

As each page hit me like a 12th round haymaker, I kept trying and failing to think of really solid ways to turn this all around. All at once it came to me but I couldn't risk saying it out loud. Risa's mother had some way of knowing what she was doing so it was possible that telling her my plan would end up ruining it.

"I have...an idea, but its really big and I can't tell you."  
"What the...Why not?!"  
"I can't tell you _why_ I can't tell you for the same reason that I can't tell you."  
"Damn it Joe, you aren't making any sense."  
"Good. You're just going to have to trust me on this."  
"I trust you but, this is business...you really can't tell me anything at all?", she asked, almost pleading.  
"This shit is quantum and you'll change the results if you observe them."  
"More fantasy?"  
"No, that one is actually totally true...not that it matters"

I needed to get more information and that was going to take shaking some trees. For now, though, I needed to get a feel for Risa's sophistication in terms of Earth-style economics.

"Risa, are you familiar with the concept of a corporation?"  
"Not at all, should I be?"  
"Oh, you sweet thing. More evil has been wrought on my world at the hands of corporations than anyone would care to admit. So lets call this an education in evil."  
"Ooookay?"  
"I know that the concepts of trade consortiums and cartels are at least familiar, yes?"  
"That's basically what my mother is running."  
"Well, what if you had a group of people with shared goals that wanted to limit their exposure to financial risk?"  
"You show me that group and I'll show you every group of people that ever wanted to invest in anything, ever."  
"Exactly. That's a corporation. After the initial outlay, it becomes a living breathing thing of its own. Imagine it like an individual person with a vastly deeper pile of gold and a grander scope."

Not convinced of how this could be useful to us, she asked "Sounds too good to be true in these circumstances...and the catch is?  
"Well, the catch is that I highly doubt that the laws anywhere in this world would allow for such a glorious arrangement. A corporation ceases being the face of the people that created it and lives its own life."  
"I guess I'm still missing a piece here, how do we make this organization faceless if the laws don't allow for it?"

She asked the perfect question. I just had to hope that this tickled her fancy.

"You, my dear, are the missing piece. You could be someone else right? Anyone else? Who might be able to see through something like that?"  
Realization dawning on her face like a glorious sunrise, she answered, "Another weaver of illusion, or a lord, any powerful monster really, but probably only if they were looking for it."

Grabbing a piece of spare parchment that she'd brought and a small piece of charcoal, I laid out the basics of my plan. On paper, Risa and I (and probably Del) would simply be rank-and-file employees of a larger organization called the Nukita Consortium (unclever letter manipulation, but I doubted it would translate directly so I wasn't worried).

Any of the "real" decisions would be made by proxy-some varying imaginary executive within the consortium. Neither I, or either of my companions would ever technically touch the gold owned by the consortium, or make any of the decisions. To an outside observer, after all, we were just doing the legwork for the REAL genius behind it all.

After a certain "event", which I marked on my diagram as a question mark, none of the profits made could be tied to us, and if an enemy tried to track down the 'head' of the consortium, they'd find nothing but a ghost and several empty bank/lending accounts-cleaned out by some authorized (and likely disguised) executor for the consortium.

"This is really just my first idea, and it may be a bit far-reaching.. It would also take a fair sum of seed funding to get started but it shouldn't be that…"  
"Joe.", Risa said, interrupting my musing.  
"Yeah?"  
"I...don't know that I've ever been so aroused by the thought of a man as I am right now."  
"Oh. Well then...should I stop?"  
"You have more? Oh...please don't stop"

Seeing her becoming sexually aroused by what should have been a boring lecture on Earth-style business was making my pants uncomfortable. I thought of the potential struggle Del was going through to calm myself. I probably couldn't even imagine the risk she was taking for what was probably a silly request of mine. More than that, I also wasn't going to let Risa break her oath. At least it couldn't hurt to tease her a bit, I thought, as I started the slow work on my grander scheme.

"Well...since you're interested, allow me to spin you a tale of frozen, concentrated orange juice."

I then told her about the futures market, normally a rather boring subject to most people, as she literally hung on my every word. Going beyond aroused, she was putting off enough heat that I was starting to sweat. She seemed particularly interested when I brought up the concept of "leverage".

"Wait, explain that again. You're telling me you can get a hundred-to-one investment that pays off fully if you invested correctly?"  
"Oh yeah, but with a proportionate downside risk"  
"Sweet Kioko, I...can't...it's just…", she said as her voice began to catch in her throat.

I thought she was going to cry, but had to suppress my laughter when something else happened entirely. She looked at me, then down at my hastily-scrawled plan, and then promptly began to shiver slightly.

"Oh...oh no." she began to mumble quietly like a mantra as she rocked back and forth in her chair.

That was when it happened. In a flash her hands shot out to grab the edges of the table and her entire body shook all the way down to her toes in a powerful orgasm. I couldn't have been more shocked and pleased at that same moment. It was a rare shining moment in which I felt a sense of that good old masculine pride. I ignored the screaming child of my inner reasoning that knew that I'd have already been thrown on the floor and raped if Risa hadn't made that oath to Del.

"You...aren't making any of this up?", she gasped between her barely-calming aftershocks.  
"Not at all, and what's more...that's just a fraction of what I could tell you.", I said, unable to resist the urge to see if I could push her over the edge again without even touching her.

She did indeed climax again with a beautiful girlish squeal and collapsed forward onto the table, now breathing very heavily.

"More?", I asked innocently, still in disbelief that these concepts affected her so powerfully.  
"Please...no,I don't think I can take any more right now."  
"But I haven't even told you about a mortgage yet"  
"Mortgage?", she asked, her lust for coin getting the better of her reason.

I ran down the basic concept, slowly and deliberately as though I was a phone sex operator at a stock brokerage. Special attention was given to the practice of early payments going towards nothing but the interest on the mortgage. This sent her into a fresh series of spasms as the wood of the table began to crack and splinter where her fingernails were digging into it.

"Alright Risa, it's getting late so I'm going to crash.", I said, our discussion about Earth's own special brand of dark magic concluded-for now.  
"Mmm hmm"

Walking over to the bed, I thought I heard the sound of the roof leaking. I looked out the window to the sky and saw the waning moon and stars, but not a single cloud. "No way", I thought to myself as I looked back towards Risa, still slumped over the table.

"Risa…did you...?" I began, not entirely ready to believe that she'd achieved the elusive female ejaculation just from the sort of chat one might have with a realtor.  
"I...yes."  
"Scrooge would have told those spirits to go piss up a rope if he'd had even a fraction of your lust for coin."  
"Please just...blow out the lantern"

Putting out the lantern and slipping into bed, I heard Risa stumble her way over as well on unsteady legs. She seemed to snuggle up to me a bit closer than usual but made no effort to take it beyond that. I was frankly amazed by her willpower, but then...I hadn't yet found anything about Risa or Del that I didn't love.

I knew my secret plan wasn't going to go nearly as smoothly as I imagined, but it WOULD work. I just needed to start my search for the mole or spy. I had some ideas, but I still just didn't know enough. I was fairly certain that Del would have some suggestions once I told her what was going on. If only Del was-

"She's going to be fine, you know", Risa said suddenly.  
"How did you…?"  
"You're rubbing the spot above your heart where she always keeps her head."

I noticed it once she pointed it out. I guess I really was more worried than I would even let myself believe.

"I hope you're right."  
"There is absolutely no way she would leave you and there's no way she'd let even someone as powerful as my mother take you away."  
"And you?"  
"I'm afraid...or at least I was before you…", she said as she failed to suppress a slight shiver.  
"Pleasure to have been of service"  
At that she pinched my side, "But you really do need to learn when to shut your damn mouth."  
"I shall endeavor to improve upon that, milady"  
She pinched me again before laying her hand gently over the lonely spot on my chest above my heart, "On second thought...just stay exactly like this."

With no more to be said, I passed into a dreamless sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I slept so well that I almost felt guilty. There wasn't anything on the agenda for today, but I really needed to be doing something to keep my mind off of worrying about Del. Risa seemed to have calmed down at least slightly after our talk last night and seemed to be almost bouncing about the room.

Still not a morning person, I groaned "Agh, why are you so active so early?"  
"How are you not?!", she said, nearly diving on top of me. "There is so much to do if we're going to try and make any of your brilliant ideas work."  
"Jeez...fine." I began, mumbling "...being so sweet in the morning."

I quickly got myself ready, "So what's the plan?"  
"Oooh, I'm glad you asked.", she said, her eyes shining with...well, probably avarice. "I don't think Belle would get this idea, even if I tried to break it down, but I bet I could get Emerald on board."  
"And it was such a nice morning too…"  
"She isn't the most compassionate person but she's been in business a while-she'd be interested."  
"And you want me to go with you?"  
"You have something more pressing to do?"  
"You really want me to go with you?" I asked again.  
"Yes."  
"Then lets roll, just...try not to use me to sweeten the pot."  
She looked me up and down for a moment, "So...you _are_ feeling it."

I hadn't even noticed until she mentioned it, but I was feeling almost uncomfortably unfulfilled. Risa hadn't even mentioned sex. Did I bring it up on my own so she'd keep it in mind? I knew it wasn't Emerald, though that certainly HAD been a good time. It felt like I just needed the touch of _any_ woman.

"Now that you mention it...I feel something and it worries me."  
"How do you feel?"  
"Like I need to find an axe wound and then fill it"  
"Lovely. Welcome to my world. In your case though, it's probably some lingering effects from something Del did."  
"Yeah...she did some...things."  
"We'll both..." she emphasized her point by giving me a small shove, "...BOTH need to get her to stop using that magic on you or we might damage your 'other' sex organ"  
"Yeah…"

As amazing as I felt at the time, when Del had me under her spell, I didn't want to think or do anything else. If this was a drug, then my body was craving another fix. My body responded to my doubts with an unbidden erection. "Not today, you whore", I told myself…"unless Risa absolutely HAD to make her deal with Emerald", the thought insidiously crept into the corners of my mind.

"Damn it, I need a cold shower."  
Noticing my erection and slightly flushed appearance, she answered, "You and me both".

Taking a quick stop at a small creek near the inn, Risa and I took turns soaking our heads in the icy mountain runoff. The cold water had my teeth rattling, but mercifully, however slightly, managed to take my mind off of thoughts on where I could go beg for sex from the first monster that happened by.

"This is helping", I said between my rattling teeth, "But I still want to push you up against that building and have my way with you".  
"That... _technically_ wouldn't violate my bargain...", said seductively as she slid a bit closer to me, "But don't tempt me-we'd make Del cry", she finished as she forced my head into the water, submerging me up to the shoulders.

Spitting and sputtering as I came free of the water, Risa finally asked, "Better?"  
The icy chill seeming to finally sink into my brain, I took a deep breath and replied, "Better".

Risa pulled her trusty comb out again to work her magic on our dripping locks as we made the rest of the trip to Emerald's shop. As we walked, I realized that I hadn't really gotten to take a look at this town. The buildings were spread out over this wide valley, some of them being nothing more than a modest hut with a thatched roof, while others like the Honeybee were more permanent, with solid wooden walls. I also noticed what appeared to be an older stone church near the northeastern edge of the town.

"Is that a church?"  
"It's a death sentence is what it is. Pretend you didn't see it." Risa almost snapped at me as she continued calmly running her comb through my hair.  
"What's really so bad over there?"  
"If you mention that place again, I'm going to hurt you. I lost Mike over there for 4 months"  
"What place?" I asked, though still making a mental note to ask Del about this later.  
"Good boy"

I noticed a fair number of people with even a few that seemed to be human. The majority, however, were monsters. I tried to pick out some that I recognized...

"Is that a nekomata?", I asked, assuming wrongly that there was only one kind of cat-girl.  
"Werecat"  
"And she's a...were-cow?"  
"Holstaurus."  
"Wait, no…" I stuttered in disbelief, "THAT's where holstaurus milk comes from? I thought it was a region or something."  
"Don't toy with my emotions, you weren't this dumb last night. And that's Rose, she's...also married to Belle's husband."  
"This must be where those gold plates came from."  
"You're talking nonsense again."  
"Is that legal? Or...how would that hold up in a legal contestation?"  
"For many monsters, being 'married' simply means the man isn't going to get away-regardless of his feelings on the matter. Del and I, among some others, view it as a more formal arrangement. Without that formal arrangement, they wouldn't have a legal leg to stand on if her hubby got snapped up in a more civilized place like Alnor."  
"I get it now, we'll come up with something before we get to Alnor, then."

Heading into Emerald's shop, she seemed mildly irritated at our presence. "Have you come to gloat?"

I couldn't bring this up now, but Risa had her personality pretty much nailed in that illusion. It occurred to me that she might have set up that illusion in the first place knowing that I had a soft spot for lamia.

"Not at all, it would be unfair to say that your skills, even combined with his fetish for lamia wasn't enough to steal him away.", she said as her eyes wandered around the shop.

So she did come here to gloat. "Risa, wasn't there something else you want to talk to her about?"  
"Ah...right."

Risa, dropping instantly into business mode, laid out her plan in a nutshell. She explained the entirety of the plan-without the missing details that I intended to fill in without her knowledge, and then gave the hows and whys of what Emerald could get out of it. Risa made the plan sound a lot better than when I had tried to explain it. I may have had the knowledge, but Risa was a born salesman.

It basically amounted to Emerald agreeing to contribute gold directly to our "organization". I had a far grander design that I wasn't going to spoil, but Risa had figured out that we were going to be able to make some real waves with a joint partnership. The larger the pool of gold we had to start with, the larger an impact we could make.

"Sounds good...almost too good. Let me see your tail", Emerald said directly.

Risa raised her fluffy striped tail above the edge of the counter and waved it back and forth. Coupled with the almost devious smile on her face, I found it to be irresistibly cute.

"You don't trust Risa?", I asked.  
Earning another scowl from Emerald, she responded, "Risa has been known to make...rash decisions where a certain _man_ is involved, but…" she said as she almost rolled her eyes, "I'm in."  
"What convinced you?" I had to ask.  
"I happen to know when you're in deep, Risa. I thought you'd come to ask for help sooner and I would have been glad to be there for you. I actually like this better. This is the first time I've seen that fire in your eyes since…", she paused and looked at me.  
"It's okay, I told him.", Risa offered.  
"Oh really? Everything? He isn't jealous?" Emerald asked, raising an eyebrow in surprise.  
"You think I need a 4-month vacation to try and find God?"  
"After last night…", she looked over at me, "...He doesn't have anything to be jealous about", she said as she moved a bit closer before unleashing a fierce punch into my shoulder, "But he should fear for his life if he mentions _that_ place again".  
"So, against all odds, he isn't a complete idiot?"  
"I told yous, I had's me's the book learnin's"  
"I imagine you still need to fix his concept of humor, though."  
"I blame Del for that, she manages to encourage him in her way."  
"I blame the schools, he was such a quiet boy…", I made mock gunshots and motions like an unruly child.

I looked at the two of them exchanging the sort of smile a pair of old friends might. "Hey Emerald", I began, hoping my bold prediction might hit the mark, "You never had any intention of trying to 'steal me away'. Were you just trying to get Risa to fight back?"  
"My, but your pet isn't nearly as dull as the last one, but…" she said as she quickly snaked her tail around me and began to squeeze, "...He needs some discipline and a lesson or two on tact."

I couldn't help but smile through the crushing pressure as I wondered exactly what a lesson on "tact" might entail. Seeing my strange smile, Emerald must have worried that she broke something and quickly released me to my knees where I gasped for breath.

Coughing a bit, "See, you weren't going to break me."  
"If I HAD broken you, I'd have strangled you to death and told Risa that you'd hung yourself in shame"  
"Aww…" I said, likely as obnoxiously as possible. "Such a cold way to show your love for Risa, mistress".

For her part Risa seemed truly happy for the first time in a while. I was glad to feel like I had at least played a small part in that.

Emerald looked like she might explode right at that moment and I had to remind myself she IS a monster. I backed off, saying, "I'm going to step outside a moment, I'll need to talk to you about something in private afterwards, Emerald."  
"You! Ugh, fine.", she responded with what seemed like a barely-veiled disgust.

Stepping outside into the warm summer air, I simply reclined against the wall of the building and looked out around the town. I was getting some looks from people passing by, some possibly wondering what a man was doing alone, others likely wondering the exact same thing in addition to pondering if some impromptu rape was off the table.

Looking over towards that mysterious church for a moment, I saw what looked like a girl scout troop heading inside. Seeing a tail swinging behind one of them was the only thing that stopped me from running over to see about some thin mints. Well...that and some worried confusion over how a bunch of little girls had managed to keep a grown man in their clutches for 4 months.

That was when I saw it, something that felt very important. As I stood against the building, I saw a blue shape in my peripheral vision, like a...puddle of goo, sliding past the side of the building around the back. It seemed to be moving suspiciously, if a puddle can really be considered suspicious. I snuck my way around the other side to peek around the back and saw the same ooze seem to vanish into the smalls cracks in the wood near the back door.

"Interesting", I thought to myself. I went back around to the front and peeked into the door.

"You guys done?" I asked somewhat louder than necessary.  
"Yeah, I'll wait outside" Risa responded.  
"Actually, why don't you head back without me? This shouldn't take long and I'll have Emerald escort me back." Hoping to head off any protest, I shot Emerald a deadly serious look.  
Apparently catching on she said, "It's fine, I rarely see anyone before noon and I could use a drink. See you there?"  
With first a frown, then a slight smile, and finally another frown of resignation, Risa agreed, "Fine, fine. Just don't take too long with...whatever it is."

I watched her leave and quickly moved over to Emerald placing my hand gently over her mouth. Making a small nod towards the window, I kept my eyes focused towards the outside corner of the building. Emerald just gave a small huff while she rolled her eyes and waited quietly with me for nearly 10 minutes before we saw it move.

My hand shot up to point it out but Emerald had already recoiled away with a concerned look on her face.

"Is that some kind of magic?" I asked, once I was convinced that the shape had vanished.  
"No, it's some kind of slime. Oooh, that BITCH." Emerald nearly screamed.  
"Could a slime split itself and send information over long distances instantly?"  
"A normal slime couldn't but a queen…", she let the statement die, but then asked "Was that what you wanted to talk to me about?"  
"No, but that was why we needed to be alone. I figured there had to be something able to track what Risa was doing-it was just dumb luck that I saw that thing today."  
"This is a problem...that thing could have easily grabbed you from my doorstep and whisked you away to be an eternal plaything."  
"But it didn't."  
"Exactly, I can't even imagine how someone could offer a monster of that level enough payment to take a pass on a delicious morsel like you."  
"I think I already have an idea on how to handle that thing, but I'll need Del. That wasn't what I wanted to talk to you about, though."  
"Oh? Another bright idea to get Risa dashing to every single corner of the island for almost a year?", Emerald almost hissed at me.

I disregarded her comment, despite its sting, and simply set about closing the front curtains and locking the door. That queen slime thing must have been how her mother was keeping tabs on Risa, and with it gone I should be able to put my _real_ plan into motion.

"Why the huge production?" she asked. "Are you certain you don't just want me to squeeze you again?"  
Hesitating for only a moment before continuing, I was at last confident that we shouldn't have any interruptions. "No, I need a list of every single supplier you have for every single item you carry, have carried, or intend to carry."  
"You're going to make me angry with those sorts of demands, I'm only putting up with this-with you-for Risa in the first place."  
"Well then you should be interested in ending the bitch that stole her fiance, broke her heart, and is STILL making certain that she can't effectively recover."  
Slithering herself around me she whispered in my ear, "How do you know I'm not working for her?"  
Not wanting to play games, I replied frankly, "I'm a genius."

Seeing the genuine anger on Emerald's face was enough to convince me that she actually was pissed about what Risa's mother might be up to. I didn't have much choice at this point, so I just had to hope that I'd pegged Emerald's personality correctly.

"Oh, clearly. And certainly the first smart man to lock himself INTO a room with me."  
Finding myself less in the mood for bullshit by the moment, I quickly pulled my shirt off and threw it at her, "Is this what you want? Then fucking take it if you'll give me what I ask."

Now it was my turn to be surprised. She reached down to the floor and picked up my discarded shirt, dusting it off slightly, and handed it back to me. With all of her seductive demeanor subsumed in a calm serenity, she let out a deep sigh before slithering away to lean on the counter.

"She bought that shirt from me-for you.", she said with another heavy sigh. "If you were any other man, I'd have made you feed me before even listening to what you have to say…"  
"Then you'll help me?"  
"You're playing a very dangerous game here, human."  
"Well, I was bullied worse on Earth as an apex predator than I am here at the bottom of the food chain, so that sort of danger I can handle. I'm a very vengeful person when someone close to me has been hurt, and I owe her too much to let this slide."  
Letting out another sigh, this one sounding like sexual frustration, she simply disappeared into the back of the shop returning less than a minute later with stack of rolled parchment which she handed to me.

"I just know I'm going to regret this entire day, but you surprise me, human. I was going to give this to Risa, as I hoped she'd try to undertake something like this herself eventually."  
"I don't want her getting her hands dirty."  
"We need to leave, and soon." she said, trying to fight a sudden craving for man.  
"I trust you Emerald. Didn't Risa tell you I had a thing for trusting scaly women?"  
"I don't even trust me right now so lets just get you back to the Honeybee before I do something I'll half regret."  
"Just half?"  
"Maybe a tenth."

With that we made our way back to the inn to see Risa waiting with three glasses and a bottle of wine.  
"Everything good? Lets drink!" she said with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Okay guys", I had to focus on getting the words out straight, "It's like...not even noon. Why are we already drinking?"  
"Because we're not fucking?"

Seeing Risa drunk was...well, not quite as entertaining as getting her off by barely mentioning financial leverage, but if alcohol loosened her tongue like it did mine, this would certainly be an interesting day.

"Emerald! You've barely touched your wine!" Risa said while putting on her best pouting face.  
"Yes, well some of us have to go back to work today."  
"Don't you worry, The Nukita Consortium values the opinions of all its shareholders and is working hard to help you realize your dreams!"  
"Risa, you sound like a commercial for some back-alley mutual fund."  
"What's a mutual fund?"  
"Darling! Not in front of company", I said with a wink and a nudge that had her blushing.  
"I should get back to work", Emerald said as she began to pull back from the table.  
"Oh wait, I need some information on two things. You guys can probably both help me with this. First question, is there something I can take to help reduce the lingering effects of being pillaged more often than a cookie jar at a daycare?"  
"Angel Feather Tonic perhaps, or maybe some kind of Alp tail concoction...but I wouldn't advise that."  
"Oooh, or Hero's testicle!"  
"Risa, slow down on the wine." I interjected helpfully.  
"No, she's serious. They are fairly rare since, as far as I know, we haven't seen a genuine hero here in over 80 years."  
"How in the world…?"  
"Well, as I understand it, the only thing a man needs to be a 'hero' is a powerful resistance to demonic energy. Since eromancy and many of the most powerful seduction techniques don't have a full effect, a hero has an almost impossible advantage against many monsters."  
"Okay...assuming there are a lot of those...preserved somewhere" I shuddered at the thought, "How much of this would someone have to take to gain any benefit?"  
"Very very little, actually. You just shave a tiny bit and mix it with water. Even if you were taking it almost every day, a good pair should last 3-5 years. It's not even close to actually _being_ a hero, and the effects are very temporary, but it should take the edge off of some of those...urges" Emerald certainly knew her stuff here.

Thankfully that banished the horrifying image of trying to swallow peeled grapes and cocktail onions.

"These things must cost a fortune", I said, as I tried to forget that I still had a massive debt to pay off.  
"Well...they are rare, but there isn't much call for them, so they can be gotten fairly cheaply. Many monsters want their mate corrupted with demonic energy so that they don't think about anything but sex."  
"What about the angel feather tonic?"  
"That shit is silly expensive", Risa piped in.  
"Why?"  
Being sober enough to explain with some clarity, Emerald again took the wheel, "Angels are also rare-as a species and because once they give in to their desires, they become something else and any new feathers are tinged with demonic energy, losing their purity."  
"What does the tonic do?"  
"What doesn't it do? A human taking it daily could likely extend their pitiful lifespan by nearly a hundred years, it's the second best cure-all next to mermaid blood-distant second, mind you, and gives monsters that extra 'edge' on looking fresh and virginal."  
"It does that all on its own?", I asked.  
"Not as such", Emerald answered, "It's more that it will greatly strengthen the purity of any other type of tonic, when blended correctly."  
"Second question, what are some products that almost all monsters use-or would use, but don't want to admit?"  
"Risa is too drunk to stop me...I'll have you right here on the floor"  
"Prisoner Fruit!"  
"Risa!" Emerald yelped in shocked embarrassment.  
"What is prisoner fruit?"  
"Oh, it's just the best. Makes you more attractive, more sensitive, and just...mmm"  
"That the only thing?"  
"Alraune nectar", Emerald added after a moment of silence.  
"Oh yeah, that stuff too."  
"Emerald, start stockpiling everything you just told me about except that angel feather tonic stuff. In the case of the components for mixtures, just get the ingredients, not the finished product."  
"Do you know something?" Risa asked, suddenly sober for a moment.  
"I know a lot of things."  
"Is this part of your secret plan?" Risa asked.  
"Well, it either is or it isn't. That much is certain."

After I said all that, Emerald stared at me for a long time. She seemed to be trying to figure something out, and since we both knew we had a listener I couldn't exactly explain my plan.

"As for the...testicle" I began, hard-pressed to even continue the thought, "Do you have any I could purchase?"  
Sensing my discomfort, Risa couldn't resist giving me a sly smile, "Not changing teams are we? Too many thoughts like that and you'll end up as an Alp. Oh! But then we could team up as the Shota Semen Sucking Squad."  
"That isn't happening." then with a thoughtful look at Emerald I had to ask, "That's not happening, right?"  
"I'll just give you the one I have, just try not to savor the flavor too much as it slides down your throat."  
"Ha! Very funny. But just to be clear, that's not happening, right?"  
"Joe? Does my small chest make me look like a boy?"  
"What the fuck is wrong with you?! No! They're perfect for your body, which is perfect for your personality, which is one of the only reasons I still want to be alive right now."

Clearly lost in the wine, Risa began grabbing at her own chest. I'd have taken her glass away if this whole thing wasn't so amusing. Maybe I just needed some more wine myself.

"Anyway, you should definitely take my advice Emerald. Thanks for sticking around.", I said with a wink.  
"You are both so exhausting, I'm going to talk to Belle about paying her hubby a visit, so just drop by before you head out and I'll have your manhood-shattering item ready to go."

Not taking the bait this time, and too thankful to be angry, I simply nodded, saying "Thank you, Emerald."

A moment later I heard Belle's melodious voice ring out across the inn "Of COURSE you can come to dinner!"

Alright, phase one of my plan was in motion. I wanted to make sure I could keep myself sane through the later stages of my plan, and if that meant I had to hold down some long-dead hero's testicle fragments, then that was just…"Oh god" I said out loud at the thought, barely keeping my gag reflex in check. On second thought, those glorious balls might have an even better use.

I just needed to generate a real buzz over this...item, and with a vindictive listener I had a wonderful opportunity to do exactly that.

"Whoo, this wine is tasty. So yeah, I think I'm getting the gist of how that demonic energy flows through certain items. With a little experimentation, I bet I can figure out a super cheap replacement for that angel feather stuff!", I lied through my teeth-more to our hidden listener than to Risa, but I still felt a pang of guilt.  
"That would be great…", Risa mused, almost as if singing to her glass-she was definitely drunk.  
"So, two more days. You planning on violating me the moment we leave town?"  
"Yep!"

No hesitation, though I appreciated the honesty.

"I've been avoiding asking you this because I'm not sure I want the answer, but when we take your craven whore of a mother down, won't that give you a chance to get Mike back? Do you still want him back? Would you rather be with…?"  
"I...don't think so." she said in a half-answer to my last question.  
"I know I really don't have the right to get jealous while wanting to be so close with you and Del."  
"He...Mike was completely lost-a broken man. He died right after the wedding, I heard".  
"I-I'm sorry Risa. But what do you mean by 'broken'? You've used that term before...it sounds a bit more _final_ than just saying he was pussy-whipped."  
"It means his will-his mind is just about completely gone." she began gravely, "At some point during his ravaging he made the conscious decision to give up on everything but the pleasures of his body."  
"That...sounds bad?"  
"Oh, with your willingness to lay with any monster to flip her tail at you, you'll end up exactly like him before long."  
"You're the only monster that's flipped her tail at me."  
"This isn't a joke", she said as she seemed to come to a resolution on something.  
"I'm tougher than I look in that regard, I wouldn't break."  
"You would, and I don't want to talk about that subject anymore." she said with a clumsy wave of finality.  
"Okay, then tell me about Mike."

Her eyes took on a slightly distant look before she took a deep breath and began with a smile, "Oh...he was so enchanting when I first met him. He had this powerful artificially cloying scent, his hair was shiny and stiff as if sculpted. His clothes when he arrived seemed so regal as well, with a mix of so many different cultures-his taste in footwear was similar to my friends from Kioko's domain, with sandals over fine-spun socks, but what really grabbed my attention was the fine shirt he wore and how he had the collar raised high on his neck-"popped" I think he called it.  
"Sounds...enchanting, yeah."  
"The first time we met he, oh get THIS, he tried to force himself on ME!", saying this she laughed out loud.  
"Yeah, his loss seems more tragic by the moment."  
"I'll be honest...he was a bit cuter than you. He had very large muscles for a human but he still cried every single time I had my way with him. He was always trying to escape but it was always so much fun being extra rough once I caught up to him to rape him again."

What had originally been building as rage turned to laughter in an instant at that moment. The smile bubbled up from the pit of my stomach until it erupted into raucous laughter. I laughed until I had tears streaming down my face. Each time I started to get things under control, the image of a pumped-up bro being thrown to the ground and torn apart by this beautiful slender girl was too much to contain.

"Yeah, I guess we met under _slightly_ different circumstances.", I said, still holding down intermittent giggles.  
"It was right after that whole thing with my mother or I would have grabbed you the moment I saw you."  
"Why didn't you?"  
"Well, you didn't get to see the trick I had planned for you, but…"  
"Yeah, instead you got to see my vanishing arm, leg, and life trick!"  
"Not funny." she said before letting slip a small giggle, "Okay, maybe now it's a tiny bit funny."  
"Anyway, what I meant to say was that I would have understood if you wanted Mike instead of me. Assuming, of course, that he had remembered himself."  
"I don't believe that's possible, but…", she let a sigh escape that almost sounded like a growl for a moment, "He's gone for good now anyway."

She seemed to think about it for a moment before nodding slightly to herself.

"Already come to a decision?"  
"I have."  
Still dreading the answer, I had to ask, "And?"  
"And I've decided that you are far too sober right now."  
"That can be remedied." I said quickly finishing my glass as Risa eagerly refilled it.

As the alcohol started to take its toll on my relatively weak constitution, I started rambling on about whatever came to mind.

"So...how comes your mother is so mean?"  
"I don't know. She was always stealing the things I wanted", she responded, a very hard edge to her voice seeming to reassert her sobriety.  
"You seem...really angry."  
"It's because I deserve all this."  
"That's dumb-everyone makes mistakes, and nothing you could'a done should result in a whole lifetime of badness", I responded, having some difficulty stringing together the words.  
"How can you even say that? What if I had killed people or ruined lives?", she asked, her voice sounding almost completely different.  
"Look...I'm not sure if this is going to come out right, but-Who the fuck cares?", I managed with only a slight slur.  
"Are you completely heartless?!"  
"Nope. I mean...okay, killing people is bad. But even if you did kill people, what can you do about it now? You can't just give up on life so-"  
"What do you even know?"  
"Well...I know that you deserve to be happy. You saved my life-and not just saved but...you took the hard way. It would have been easier and...cheaper to let me die...but you're special…", I managed before putting my head on the table, determined to take a short nap.  
"You are a very strange human…"

After awakening from my little nap, many hours of further dying sobriety followed. With increasingly ridiculous conversation finally giving way to reason on her part, she carried me back to the room. I remember that I mumbled several things, but it was probably for the best that I forgot the content of those mumblings.

I woke to a horrible headache and an otherwise empty room. Risa had left a bowl of oatmeal and a large glass of milk for me. Feeling slightly more alive after breakfast, I simply paced around the room. It was impossible to contain my trepidation-Del should be finished with her ritual today and I was still extremely worried about her. Perhaps that was why Risa wasn't around at the moment.

"Ugh", I groaned out loud, hoping I hadn't made too much of an ass of myself before passing out.

Sitting in the chair, I tried to work on the specifics of my master plan but I couldn't find the focus or the energy to even begin so I just threw myself back on the bed to wait for word on Del. I drifted in and out of extremely uncomfortable sleep full of horrifying nightmares. I saw scenes of Risa covered in blood-hers, my own, or someone else's, I couldn't be sure. Starting awake numerous times to an empty room, I'd realize where I was with relief before passing back into nightmare.

I must have sworn off alcohol a dozen times in my sporadic, fitful slumber. Even though I knew things were going to get rough, and probably soon, I was sure I could handle it as long as-

"As long as what?" I heard a familiar voice ask.  
Opening my eyes, I saw Del laying back in her chosen spot. "Do I actually answer questions when I talk in my sleep?"  
"Some."  
"Would it be too much to ask that you _don't_ ask me questions while I'm sleeping?"  
"It would."  
"Are you okay?" I asked, finally replacing my sleepy confusion with genuine concern.  
"My phylactery has been effectively made whole again."  
"Just like it was before?"  
"Would you be able to identify any deviations in the original design?"  
"Are there deviations in the original design?"  
"Yes."  
"Any other concerns at the moment, Del?", I asked with a smile.  
"Several"  
"Anything I can-"

My statement was cut off as she pulled my lips to hers in an inflamed kiss. Just before our lips made contact I saw that her normally pale violet eyes had regained their darker hue and were shot through with dark blue pigment. I was about to throw my arms around her when she gestured towards the wall above the bed and a pair of skeletal hands grabbed and held my arms. A similar gesture found my legs similarly bound. As I opened my mouth to speak, yet another pair of skeletal hands grabbed and held my mouth open.

"Shhh", she said, making the universal gesture for said request.  
"Ah oh eeyo ang ooo"

Del showed me that gorgeous smile in response to my incomprehensible attempt to talk.

She leaned forward over me and simply stared down at me. As I searched her eyes for signs of emotion, she showed me that enchantingly genuine smile again. Planting a tiny kiss on the tip of my nose she then tilted my head back slightly and then let a copious quantity of her saliva flow directly into my mouth.

Did she expect me to _drink_ her saliva? I mean...it wasn't like it didn't happen when we kissed but-

Interrupting my thought, she simply smiled again as the hands holding my mouth open now forced it closed. She then gently held my nostrils closed with her delicate fingers. By reflex I began swallowing so I wouldn't choke. Del then released her hold on my nose as the skeletal hands now remained, holding my mouth closed.

She was being very direct in asserting her control here. I didn't know how differently she might act with her phylactery repaired, and this blatant show of authority had me worried a bit. My body had already made a snap judgement, however, to be overly aroused in anticipation of what she might do.

"I believe I understand how you vocally respond to stimulation. Now I want you to show me with your eyes. I also have several things to say to which you need only listen."

I was held so tightly that I couldn't even nod in response so I simply blinked. She looked down at me and inhaled deeply through her nose.

"I am...glad to know that I can trust Risa fully now-with you. It seems that chair and I must have words, however."

If I could have smiled at that, I would have, but with my mouth sealed, I simply continued to meet her gaze.

"For the briefest moment…" she began as she rose to a sitting position straddling my chest, "while I was repairing my phylactery…" she slid her way down towards my midsection, the slight friction from her impossibly smooth skin setting off the nerves in every place it touched. "...I wondered why I should take such a risk with myself simply because you made a frivolous request of me…"

I wouldn't allow my gaze to leave hers. I had no idea what she was about to say and I suppose I wanted her to see my honest reaction to it.

"Why should a monster listen to a human?" she asked me, "More accurately, why WOULD a monster listen to a human?"

Reaching behind her, she took hold of my already turgid member in a soft grip.

"Everything you are, everything we need-can be so easily pulled from this." she said giving me a small squeeze in her hand. "And most human men are grateful, as though they were made to enjoy being nothing more than a source of nourishment."

I could only look at her questioningly. I mean...that was all true, but I thought things were different between us. I thought-

"How dare a human make a request of _me_? What would you do if I refused? There is nothing you could do."  
"True, though I might be a bit sad...", I thought, wondering if she could see that thought in my eyes.  
"I cannot tell what you are thinking and, as a monster, I should not care."  
I can only blink in response.  
"That is the singular reality of a human male in this place."

I suppose it is, really. I had let myself be used and abused my entire life. The "fresh start" I got here was just a more comically exaggerated difference in power between my oppressors and I. Had I just been deluding myself that there was something more going on with the three of us? Why _did_ they both try so hard to keep me alive? In the end it must just have been a sweet fantasy to believe that with Del and Risa-

"But what is a king?" she asked, breaking my stream of consciousness. "Ignoring the gender concepts-As himself he is nothing more or less than a man. If you asked him to tear down a wall as a man, he could only use his hands. If you ask him to destroy the same wall as king, however, his strength is as great as the strength of his combined followers."

Was she saying what I thought she was saying? My eyes are simply curious as I listen.

"What makes a good king? At the core it is this…", she said as she tightened her grip on my involuntarily growing erection, drawing a muffled moan from me.

For a moment she scowled at me, "No, I am not pointing out that the word 'king' is masculine in nature, OR that the line of kings is carried through children.", quite impressed that she knew my jackassery this well, I looked away for a moment.  
"The ease with which your mind enters the gutter is nearly inconceivable." She then pinched my vulnerable side-"How do they BOTH know my weak spot?" I managed to ponder for a moment as my attention was brought directly back to Del.

"Wisdom, kindness, and most of all...humility.", she said seductively as she laid her full lips upon mine, the skeletal hands parting for just a moment to allow this intruder.

As she broke the kiss and stood up directly above me, the bony hands closed over my mouth once again. She placed her hands upon her hips and stared down at me with an almost pitying look. With a gesture, more emaciated limbs reached up and pulled my clothing from me.

"Although I have recovered much of my ability with necromancy, I have still been too reliant on magic to teach you true humility, and for that I apologize."

With another gesture the hands binding my arms and legs pulled apart to hold me completely spread-eagled. I'd never felt more helpless or exposed.

"When I am convinced you _truly_ understand the concept of humility, we will review to make certain you haven't forgotten any of the key concepts."

Seeing her small, yet perfectly proportioned voluptuousness and knowing that she had absolute control of me in this moment had my manhood now painfully throbbing at full mast.

"What I am about to say will also present you with a...difficult handicap in this lesson." she then knelt down, putting her face mere inches from mine and said, "If I come to believe that you understand the concept before you break...I swear on my very existence that I will absolutely and unquestioningly grant any and all requests you ask of me, at any time, for any reason, even should you ask for my death."

My eyes went wide. How could she swear such a thing? Better still, _why_ would she swear such a thing? Was she just saying all of that crap about the position of men and monsters to throw me off? My mind, however, reeled at the possibilities. In a surprising moment of realization, I understood what she meant by a handicap.

Seeing my conflicted face, she smiled as she leapt from astride me and slowly turned to pace towards the foot of the bed. "Your expressions are delicious. I shall now begin the lesson."

As I agonized over what she would possibly do to me, she cut a long lock of her hair, then teased and tied it around a length of bone that she, seemingly impossibly, pulled from her mouth. She then spun on her heel to look back at me with a wicked smile to see the growing horror on my face-she was going to tickle me.

"Why do you seem so frightened? I thought you liked my smile" she said as she absentmindedly checked the strength of the restraint holding my right leg in place.

Sensing the struggle that was about the ensue, or perhaps simply at Del's bidding, the disembodied hands tightened around me with a low grinding sound. Then she began running her improvised tickler across my exposed skin as my mind screamed. My pitiful shrieks could only escape through my nostrils as muted cries and grunts of desperation.

Calmly using her implement of torment on my feet she mused, "I wonder where this would do the most damage…"

I realized my mistake the moment I made it, as my eyes almost instantly shot to my oversensitive ribcage.

"Oh? There?" she said innocently as she looked at me through her seductively half-lidded eyes. "Oh, I'd nearly forgotten all about you" she said looking down at my swollen instrument.

She balanced her implement across the bridge of my nose and fell upon me with her powerfully sucking mouth. Her actions were not meant to tease and I was quickly approaching my limit. As I began to shudder and shake towards my explosive release, my eyes began to roll back into my head.

And then she stopped.

Still precariously perched on the edge of my climax she removed her mouth completely and retrieved the device from where it had remained balanced on my face. My eyes pleaded with her as I tried, in vain, to scream.

"If there's something you'd like to say, love, you'll need to speak up."  
I blinked my eyes rapidly in response, hoping that would convey my feelings.  
"Are you saying you wished for me to continue?"  
I closed and then slowly reopened my eyes in an attempt to mimic a nod, not wanting her to cease her skillful blowjob.  
"As you wish then, I shall...continue."

Using the solid bone end of her tickler, she poked at my vulnerable ribs and then used the other end which had been adorned with her soft hair to mercilessly tickle me running from my upper arms and then down my rib cage. I couldn't budge in the slightest despite every ounce of my strength being expended trying to pull my body from this torture.

She kept up the pace, slowly driving me out of my wits with just the hair tied at the end of her bony fragment. Without stopping, she laid her head onto her usual spot on my chest and looked up at me with a barely amused expression.

"You should just surrender. You cannot escape, you cannot resist, and you cannot endure."

As the internal spasms, twisted mockeries of laughter as they were, continued without end, I felt the pressure begin to build within me. Rather than the potent sexual pressure she seemed to be able to provoke in me so easily, this was a need for an entirely different kind of release.

"I've heard that it can be nearly impossible for a man to urinate with an erection. Is that true?" she asked as she moved again to engulf me in her mouth. Far from a relief, the pressure from two competing forces ripped through me as she quickly worked me right to the cusp of release again, only to leave me shivering upon the razor's edge.

After she removed her mouth she began to tease my penis with just the tip of the index finger of her right hand as her left hand continued to unleash a tickling hell of torment. I was being pulled apart from the inside as the need to urinate pushed and pulled against the need to ejaculate.

"Such a fierce struggle, no? I already know which side will win this battle. And you...helplessly caught in the midst of the struggle, can only guess."

Del expertly pushed my buttons as the two urges fought for dominance, each one shrinking at the moment of the other's ascension. My throat was hoarse from my attempts to scream through my gag.

After what seemed like hours of this torture under her never-wavering gaze, she spoke again "Do you understand yet? Your eyes seem to have given up. Your reward will be to know the victor of this struggle.", she then increased the intensity of both actions as I only closed my eyes helplessly.

"This is a riddle to reveal the answer. If two women, one vile and one sultry, have competing bets on who will die in a Zarom death match, which one of them is correct?"

Nearly without warning, the victor of the struggle was known as my bladder released its contents, causing me to cringe as the warm liquid splashed over both of us. Del didn't turn her gaze from me for a moment as my eyes glazed over in defeat.

"How vile you are to dirty me with your urine." she said as I wanted to weep in shame. "But worry not, love. In a Zarom death match, everyone dies."

As I could only look on in mind-bending revulsion, she captured my penis again in her mouth and resumed her violent sucking. I was wracked by a searing pain as my orgasm hit and both fluids attempted to escape as she greedily swallowed all that I released.

Torn with shame over what I had just experienced, I let my mind go blank as I stared listless at the ceiling.

"Are you prepared for the review on humility?"

I hadn't even noticed that the skeletal hands had released me and my mind couldn't even formulate a response. The only things that came to mind were the shame and the understanding that I was effectively the property of my two companions.

"Del...just...do whatever you want", I squeaked out in defeat with my exhausted vocal cords.  
"That was the correct answer-and you remain whole and unbroken." she said as she directed me to look at her face, still moist with the mixture of fluids. Just as my power has shown you to be my property-shared, of course-to do with as I please, you also have an answer to my question.

"Why would a monster listen to the request of a human?" she asked. "If she has sworn herself to that human upon her very essence, the better question is-why _wouldn't_ she?" She then shifted her body and claimed her spot above my heart, "Now sleep, love. We have a long way to go tomorrow."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"I really need a bath.", I mumbled in my overly grumpy morning voice.

The looks that I got from my two companions were unreadable. I figured that Risa likely had a great sense of smell to match her amazing hearing and yet had still elected to snuggle up to me at some point while I was asleep.

"I'll go check to make sure its open and ready, but you'll need to make it quick.", Risa stated with some annoyance.  
"I can't believe you aren't bothered by that...smell.", I had to add.  
"It's just you-it's stranger to be dealing with you smelling all clean and flowery."  
"Oh…", I simply said.

Since the humbling events of the previous evening, I'd felt a bit _odd_. I think it was more that I really didn't know HOW to feel after that. If I hadn't felt so self-conscious it'd have been easier to realize that both Del and Risa were treating this just like any other day. I felt another stabbing reminder that they had both watched over me and my...functions for nearly a year.

"If the scent bothers you, then I shall join you.", Del added.  
"Right...okay."

I was finding it hard to make eye contact with either of my two companions. This feeling was like an amplified version of the dream of being at school wearing no clothes. I'd been completely exposed in front of Del and it was really bothering me. If I even tried to fall back on pretending to be some cool and worldly traveller from another otherwhere, my companions would still know that I was just-

Interrupting my self-exploration, Del dumped a bucket of water over me.  
Sputtering and spitting, I began, "When did I…?"  
"You have been very distant since awakening", Del said gesturing to the small washroom in which I had inexplicably found myself.  
"Does it bother you that I'm just a normal pitiful human?"  
"I take exception to your use of the word 'pitiful' but your state does not otherwise bother me."  
"But I just…" I began, not sure what I even wanted to say.  
Somehow understanding what I wanted to say before I even said it she responded, "You are the same person now that you were yesterday-why would you be anything else?"

That was true, it wasn't like this was some life changing experience, right?. It certainly didn't rank up there with seeing a surprise futanari scene for the first time. I still wasn't quite sure why this was so upsetting to me.

"But you saw...that. I completely lost control of myself."  
"That was by design. Have you forgotten that you are a biologically living being?"  
"Maybe I'm a product of my culture or something. Those...things are typically done in private or with a stigma attached.", I said starting to realize how potentially ridiculous that might sound.  
"If you were completely alone in the world, would it matter if you relieved yourself whenever the need arose?"  
"But it isn't like that.", I added, needlessly.  
"Have you considered that all living things exist at the whims of their urges?"  
"Well...yeah. It's not like I'm waxing philosophic all day, though."  
"You understand your urges. I would hope you have a better understanding of ours as well."  
"You mean...monsters?", I said, hoping the word wasn't offensive.  
Nodding, she replied, "Yes. Risa and many other monsters are fairly similar to humans or any other animal in that they absorb nutrients through food, with the added compulsion to consume spirit energy. Though somewhat more rare, myself and other undead subsist almost entirely on spirit energy."  
"But aren't we supposed to rise above…?"

I began that statement when realization hit me like a freight train full of smaller, yet equally deadly, freight trains. When it really came down to it, I wasn't able to "rise above" anything.

Seeing a look of disappointment on Del's face, I corrected myself, "No...you're right. I wouldn't have gotten it without your...uh...lesson."  
"What did you learn from that lesson?"  
"No matter how you try to dress it up, we're all just animals really. Animals that are really good at playing make-believe."  
She smiled at this, saying, "That is close enough. I am pleased that you understand."  
"Does this have to do with wanting to see you smile?"  
"Somewhat. My phylactery greatly calms my urges and desires normally. What you requested required an alteration."  
"And that's why I needed that lesson?"  
"No, you needed that lesson regardless." she said with a wicked smile, "...In my professional opinion."  
"Well, now you've seen all that I am and...well...all that I'm not."  
With a slight shaking of her head she responded, "I was already aware of such things, I just needed you to be aware of them."  
"And...you meant what you said about doing anything I asked?"

Closing her eyes for just a moment she looked back at me and responded, "That...has been true from the moment I first saw you."  
Blinking at this baffling statement, I had to ask, "Why?"  
"I...can't say."  
"You know that seems strange to me...how am I anything special?"  
"The only answer I can offer is that I have chosen you."  
"If that is your reason then...well I don't think I really needed the lesson on humility. I don't understand it, but I am truly and utterly humbled by it."

As impossible as it was to understand, she didn't have any hesitation in her proclamation. Perhaps her lesson was more a warning to not abuse that gift under pain of further...consequences. I made a vigorous mental note to use that gift sparingly.

I quickly finished washing and dressing myself while I tried to fight the worry about what was in store for us down the road. Now that Del was here, I had to talk to her about a few things, but I needed to make sure we weren't being overheard.

Heading outside I saw Risa getting the cart ready and called out to her.

"Hey, I'm going to run down to Emerald's to get that package with Del. You about ready to go?"  
"Yep! Maybe 20 minutes or so, just need to settle some things with Belle. I'll just head by Emerald's place to pick you guys up."  
"Righteous, see you in a bit."

Del and I began the trek to the other side of town as she seemed to cling to my arm. I found it rather silly that I looked like the protector here but I would have been completely vulnerable without Del here to defend me. Even the few looks we did get from the other townsfolk were quickly averted once they saw us.

"Del, this may sound strange, but are you like...really powerful?"  
"Power is relative."  
"Then, relative to the vast majority of other monsters."  
"A lich is a higher class of undead. I am not physically capable, but I wield magic with some skill. My necromancy is still weak but returning, as you saw last night."  
Feeling that we were now out of earshot of Risa's slimy shadow, I began, "I'm going to need your help with something involving Risa, but you can't tell her about it under any circumstances short of me...I don't know...dying or being captured."  
"Understood."  
"There is a slime monster following Risa, Emerald seemed to think it was a queen."  
"I see, this is how her mother has been tracking her. By your statement I assume you wish to abuse that connection?"  
"Uh...right. Talking in my sleep?"  
"No."  
"Well, if I start talking in my sleep about that, cover my mouth or something."  
"Understood. How can I provide assistance?", she asked.  
"I don't need anything yet, but I wanted to see if it would be possible. Does your eromancy work on monsters?"  
"It does, but it is normally what you might consider 'overkill'."  
"Awesome, at some point I might need you to unload your biggest eromantic spell combo onto this slime. It's always following Risa too, so…"  
"Understood, I will endeavor to locate it using this."

She then reached into her mouth (still creepy) and pulled out what looked like a small bone, about the size of a knuckle bone. She then whispered to it and then set it on the ground where it sprouted tiny legs and began to crawl back towards the inn.

"Once it has located the slime I should be able to release my magic using it as a conduit."  
"That's...a bit disturbing, but that sounds great. When you unleash that spell, what would happen?"  
"For lack of a better description, bedlam. It truly depends on the size of the queen, but since a queen slime is several parts, all connected through a central consciousness, every single piece would go absolutely mad with a devouring lust."  
"What would it actually do?"  
"Any men that it already has within it would be mercilessly sucked dry of their energy. When this fails to sate the poor creature, it would lash out at any being nearby in an attempt to fill the all-consuming hunger"  
"Wait, so it might actually kill people?"  
"That is a possibility, but fairly low in probability. If you are concerned with the men the slime has already caught, they are almost certainly beyond rescue."  
"Couldn't they be pulled free once…?"  
"I reduced you to such a state for a few hours and you nearly lost your mind. Some of her prisoners could have been within her for years."  
"I see…"  
"I will not question your reasons, but you asked this of me because it will be important?"  
"Yes, but…", I protested.  
"Then just make your choice and accept the consequences."

I guess it really was that simple. Not everything works out like a modern fairy tale. I'm going to need to accept that there would be consequences. This was for someone I deeply cared about.

"You're right. I need some things in place before I need this to happen, but this is important. Thanks for knocking some sense into me."  
"Understood."

With a glance off towards the northeast, I added, "There was one other thing"  
"Is it regarding the church at which you've been staring?"  
"Uh...yeah."  
"There are two powerful monsters that call that place their home, and several others that live with them. I would strongly suggest avoiding it."  
"But I saw a bunch of girls heading in there the other day, are they-"  
"Monsters, the nature of which would quickly make you wish to break your oath to remain with us."  
"I see. Well, then I won't mention it again."  
"Good."

We arrived at at Emerald's place to see her sweeping off the dust from her doorstep with a large broom. She didn't seem overly pleased to see me, even less so to see Del, but she offered her greeting regardless.

"Good morning, I assume you are here to pick up your package?"  
"Yep, also wanted to let you know that it'll be beneficial to keep stocking up on those things I mentioned, with a focus on these, if you can get them", I said gesturing to the package she handed me. "If the prices get beyond...say...10-15% over your normal rate, then stop buying and just hold. I expect that once it gets at 50-100% higher than your normal price you should probably sell it all."  
"How do you know it'll get that high?", she asked.  
"I don't really...just hoping it will, and wanted you to be prepared."  
"I couldn't sell these things to customers at those prices, you know."  
"Yep! If everything goes as planned, some of your suppliers will come by with sob stories on how they sold too much and need to buy some back. That's where you gouge."  
Rolling her eyes at my excitement, "Yes, well... _if_ any of this comes to pass, I'll be ready."  
"If this doesn't work I'll personally pay back the difference."  
Suddenly intrigued, she responded, "Your ass didn't get enough last time?", then she shook her head, "Just make sure Risa stays happy and we'll call it even."  
Surprised myself at this turn, I asked, "That seems rather generous."  
"It is. But despite your pitiful stamina and nearly non-existent physical strength, you seem mentally capable enough to know what you're doing. If you're wrong then you'll have a lot worse to deal with from her mother than from me."  
"That thought had crossed my mind."  
"I find that hard to believe, but be careful just the same."

Emerald then waved to Risa, approaching from behind us. I helped Del into the cart and then hopped in. We waved the small village within the Elysian Valley goodbye for now as we headed up out of the valley towards the southeast and our destination.

"It'll probably be two days at least until we reach another town. Just sit tight and we'll be there before you know it."  
"She seems to be in a much better mood today", I whispered to Del, not entirely convinced that Risa wouldn't hear me anyway.  
"I imagine that she has a substantial lunch planned."  
"Uh...you mean…?"  
"I'd suggest getting some rest.", Del responded quietly as she pushed herself tightly against me.  
"So then what are you doing?", I asked as she seductively ran her hands across my skin.  
"I am helping to increase the concentration of spiritual energy."  
"So you're just going to tease me for the next several hours?"  
"I am."  
"And if I asked you to stop?"  
"I would stop."  
"Then would you...mmmf", I managed to get out before my mouth was held closed again by her disembodied skeletal hands.  
"I believe it was you that suggested that we behave as a team. I appreciate your willingness to make this sacrifice for her benefit."

Looking over I saw Risa's ears standing straight up, close to the top of her head. I had come to learn this meant she was wearing a large smile. "Well, I guess if they were in on this together", I thought, "Maybe they're both sold on this little partnership of mine."

"Joe?"  
"Mmm?"  
"You've become aroused."  
"Mmm."

I really hoped, however, that Del wasn't giving Risa tips on how to better torment me. As I pondered that little fragment of nightmare, Del turned my chin slightly in Risa's direction and nodded. As I looked more closely I saw the tickling instrument of agony stowed in the cart near our food. With my ability to scream kept from me again, I quickly turned back to Del and pleaded to her with my eyes.

"You seem distressed, love. You shouldn't keep your fears bottled up." she said as she continued to run her hands across my body.

I knew if I tried to stop her she'd have me pinned down completely so I just tried to think of benign things to fight what I knew to be her irresistible touch. And so, for three hours, Del did everything in her power to bring me as close to the edge as possible without ever daring to push me over it. Each time she pulled back I felt my frustration grow, but there was no way I was going to lay down for another round of tickle torture. So I hatched a daring plan.

"This seems like a good spot.", Risa said, pulling us off the road up to a small hill adorned with a single cypress tree.

I could make out a thick treeline closer to the mountains about 400 meters from where we stopped. I knew this was a bad idea, but what choice did I really have? There was no way I was going to just lay back and take another round of that soul-rending agony.

Del hopped out of the cart from her normal spot on my lap and offered her hand to help me down. At that moment I saw my chance and took it. I placed my foot on the edge of the cart and then leapt for all I was worth, landing in a roll and then bounding up into an all-out sprint towards the treeline. Maybe if I could hide for a few hours they'd have forgotten about the whole tickling thing. Yeah, it sounded brilliant in my head.

I'd always been a pretty fast sprinter, able to clear the 100m in just over 12 seconds. It actually felt good to have the wind whipping through my hair as my stride widened and I put some distance between myself and my companions. It was somewhat more difficult to run with an erection, but that slowed me down only slightly. What really killed my forward momentum, however, was the powerful downward force of a leaping raccoon-dog girl landing on my shoulders.

"Oooh! You are just the sweetest! How did you know I liked to chase my prey down?"  
Realizing that somehow the skeletal hands had fallen away, I was still only able to gasp as the force from her tackle drove my body, lead by my face, into a skidding crash on the soft ground. The crash left Risa sitting on my shoulders with her feet on the ground beside my head.

Coughing up a mouthful of dirt, I managed to respond, "Oh, you know me…"  
Running her soft tail under my shirt, she began to tickle me saying, "You'd better be honest or-"  
I didn't even let her finish, "Please! I'll do absolutely anything if you just don't tickle me."  
"Anything?"  
"Yes, anything!"  
"Well", she said as she helped me to my feet, "I'll determine the rules of our game based on how far away you can get before I catch you."  
"Did Del…?"  
"You've got exactly 3 seconds to start running" she said with a wicked smile, made more sinister by her eyes, seemingly bloodshot with lust.

I didn't give it a second thought as I ran as fast as I could for my three second head-start. I then heard her bare feet tear into the tall grass as she bounded after me like a damn cheetah. The only way to avoid her tackle was to dodge, so after I heard her quick footsteps stop, I took a diving leap of faith to my right to see her sail over where I had just been standing.

If it were possible, her eyes turned even more ferocious and her smile widened as I tried to regain my footing. I managed to turn slightly to get two more steps away from her before her small frame bowled me over from the side. With some degree of sadness I then saw my new set of clothing thrown into the grass in a series of ragged pieces along with all of the dignity I'd recovered from the night before.

I made a mental warning to myself about ever trying to even attempt to run in the future while Risa let out an almost feral growl as she claimed me.

Quickly rolling me onto my back, Risa mounted me without warning or pretense. My feelings of fear were completely and immediately overwhelmed by her almost burning heat. The look in her eyes was one of absolute hunger as she thrust down at me with almost reckless abandon.

Just as before, her strong vaginal muscles gripped me as she moved up only to release in a shivering frenzy as she descended upon me again. I couldn't have endured for more than a few minutes before I felt the familiar tingle spread from my midsection over my entire body.

"I'm…" was all I could utter before she caught my lips in hers.

As the sensation overwhelmed me, my back arched as my body began its torrential release. All of the teasing I had endured all morning coupled with her relentless movements set my entire body to shaking as my semen poured into her in thick jets.

Feeling the first kiss of my seed upon the cusp of her womb, she bit down upon my lower lip, tempering the blinding pleasure with pain. I tasted a hint of my own blood as she released me from her jaws. She did not, however, slow her movements in any way.

The haze in her vision cleared a bit as her instincts were partially sated. The cruel wickedness left her smile as she reached down to hold my face in her hands. Even as the painful sensitivity washed over me, she simply smiled at me as if to beg that I endure it.

Her soft tail began to skillfully tease at my chest as she switched to a circular motion above me, saying through heavy breaths, "I don't know how Del convinced you to run, but this won't be over until one of us passes out." I could only moan in response as she continued, "And if you have the misfortune to pass out on me, our game will continue the moment you wake back up." She then forced me to another easy climax by squeezing my abused cock with her powerfully gripping inner muscles.

"I...you're going...to kill me.", I choked out in the valley before the rise to my next inevitable orgiastic release.  
"No, love, no. I'm going to bury my scent so deeply on you that neither you nor any other woman will ever be able to wash it away.", she said between gasping breaths.  
"There's no…oh god…", I said as she suddenly forced herself down on me, grabbing me above my midsection with both arms to force us together as I let fly another torrent of my seed.  
"This is what you wanted.", she began again as her pace slowed somewhat. "This is what you promised.", she continued as she slowly leaned back, pulling me almost into a sitting position, increasing the pressure on me while she did so.

I didn't know if this would lessen my punishment, but even through the non-stop wave of pleasure that continued to tear through me as she continued to ride me, I wrapped my arms around her back and pulled her close to me. Her firm but petite breasts slid across my chest as she moved, aided by the sheen of sweat that had run across both of us. I slid my right hand down her smooth back to rest at the base of her tail and gently held it in the space between my thumb and forefinger as my left hand found purchase at the nape of her neck.

Biting through another impossible-seeming climax I whispered, "This...is exactly what I wanted", as I squeezed at the base of her tail. I felt the satisfying shake of her body in response to my lucky guess at this sensitive area as the ecstasy washed over her. Her shuddering only made the experience more harrowing for me as she went into almost spastic jerking motions. Her overpowering scent actually made me dizzy as my unsated lust began to grow again.

"This is...oh god…" I began, as I started trying to force myself more deeply into her as my every nerve began to tingle. "My...promise", I hissed through gritted teeth as her second climax began and she carried me over the edge again with her, my issue spilling forth to paint her in my color.

With that, the sensations became too much for me and the dark edges of the world rushed into meet my perception and I fainted. I felt her merciful hand on the back of my head lowering me gently to the ground as I passed into the dark. The last thing I heard before I faded completely was Risa's soft voice, "Don't worry love, I'll be here when you wake up."

It may have been a minute or an hour, but true to her word, the moment my eyes fluttered open she kissed me and began again.

"Welcome back, love. Think you can win this round?", she punctuated the question by squeezing me until my erection had returned to fullness.  
"Ohhh...fuck…", I moaned through this lewd awakening.  
"That _was_ the plan. Glad we're on the same page"

It was nearly nightfall before Risa's stamina finally gave out and I awoke a final time to her light body draped over mine. I was used to waking up sore the day after heavy activity, but I was already hearing the screaming protestations of my muscles in just laying here attempting to breathe normally.

I could see the dying light of the sun giving way to the pinpoints of unfamiliar starlight. The chirping of crickets and other alien insects filled my ears along with the sighing coos that Risa made with every exhalation of breath. Still overwhelming my senses, however, was her powerful scent that threatened to bring me back to full arousal.

"Damn it", I thought out loud, if she woke up like this she might start again and I wasn't sure my body could handle another round.  
"Is something the matter?", I heard Del's quiet voice to my left.

Looking over, I unintentionally jumped in fright as I saw Del's violet eyes, now glowing in the dark, peering at us from within the tall grass like a stalking predatory cat.

"Have you been watching us the whole time?"  
"Yes, with the exception of the third time you fainted during which I repaired your clothing."  
Fighting exhaustion just from speaking, I continued, "And that doesn't bother you?"  
"Should it?"  
"Well...no?", I offered.  
"Is that an answer or another question?"  
Not willing to risk another potential lesson from Del right now, I corrected myself, "No, you shouldn't be bothered."  
"I know."  
"Then why did you ask?"  
"I find your responses amusing."  
"What is amusing about my responses?"  
"You continue to fight against your body's demand that you simply become a slave to the pleasures with which we both torment you."  
"You're just trying to break me? To drive me insane?"  
"Most certainly. Why do you resist so strongly when it would be so much easier to just let go?"

I really had to think on that one. It would be so much easier to just let go, to shelve my mind forever and live only for the urges of my body. I couldn't admit it out loud, but it was my nearly unassailable pride that kept me going like this. Even if I was (certainly) deluding myself, I had to believe that I was something more-something better-something different than anyone in this world had ever seen, even if that belief was utter fantasy. Wasn't that one of the cardinal rules of being an otherworldly traveler in a new land?

Thinking more deeply on it, I also wanted _more_ than just physical pleasure from them. I'd always had an absurdly high-tuned sex drive, and at some point in my life, sex became nearly meaningless. The only things that mattered in a relationship were love and trust, with the former requiring the latter. That was what I wanted from the two of them.

Placing a small kiss on Risa's cheek, I motioned Del over towards me. Once she was within reach, I grabbed her hand to pull her down to me and placed a similar kiss upon her.

"If I had already given up, that kiss I just gave you wouldn't mean anything.", I said as I released her hand and smiled.  
"Joe…"  
"Yes, Del?" I said as I slowly began to wedge myself to a sitting position trying not to disturb Risa, still clinging to me tightly.  
"I must now make every effort to drive your wits from you."  
"Go easy on the eromancy, but aside from that...try your hardest-if I fall apart then..."  
Her voice sounded pinched as she responded, "Why ask me to do such a thing?"

Getting a firm hold of Risa, I slowly rose to my feet on wobbly legs and put my left arm under the crook of her knees. God, I was tired. Even with Risa's body barely cresting 40 kilograms, carrying her was the most exhausting thing I could ever remember doing.

Finally on steady footing, I answered back, "I have something important to say to both of you. Each day I persevere, those kisses will mean more. Your bag of tricks has to run out eventually, and if I manage to get through it...That important thing will mean that much more, right?"

I thought I heard a sniffle from her before she answered, "You know I won't hold back."  
"You'd only be cheating yourself if you did."  
"Please don't come undone."

I didn't answer Del's last statement as I carefully made my way back towards the wagon. Looking down at Risa to make certain I hadn't disturbed her, I saw her staring directly at me.

"Shit, how much of that did you hear?", I asked as I continued to move along at my glacier-like pace.  
"Everything after you said 'damn it'."  
"Awesome. Totally awesome. Well then, everything I said to her goes for you too."  
"You...you're serious?"  
"If I'm going to break, I'd rather it be sooner than later. And hey, even if I lose, I still win, right?", I said giving her my crooked, winning smile.  
She wrapped her arm around my neck to make my job of carrying her slightly easier as she wrapped her fluffy tail around my waist, saying, "I...ah...please. Please don't fall apart on us."  
"Gah, you women are so demanding."

I finally laid Risa down on a tuft of grass near her cart and promptly collapsed, finally gasping for breath. Even if I did lose myself completely, I had _this_ moment to remember. Memorizing every scent, every sound, every twinkling point of starlight, and the caress of every dew-covered blade of grass upon my exhausted muscles, I marked this as my 'save point'. An almost inviolable memory location.

I let a dozen different songs run through my head, internalizing the lyrics and tying them to other memories. I thought of a dozen different epic movie quotes, and wove their memory into other experiences with friends and laughter. I remembered the most emotional scenes I'd ever seen in any game or anime, binding this moment to the scenes that made me weep. I ran through this process in my head over and over, just as I did when there was something I never wanted to forget. If any of those mnemonic triggers came up, I'd be drawn back to this place-this memory-and to the one and likely only moment I'd ever feel like a real hero.

Laying on the cool grass, I saw two sets of eyes peer down at me and then to each other. A moment later Del and Risa joined me on the ground, Risa snuggling up against my right side and then pulling my arm across her shoulder, Del settling on my left side with her head laid gently over my heart.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I awoke to...well, pretty much what I expected after my grand proclamation. I found a bowl of oatmeal in my right hand, a glass of water in my left hand, and an undead sexpot already hungrily lapping at my genitals for her own breakfast, apparently.

"Can't you at least let me f...hah...nish eating? I didn't eat anything yesterd...ah", I got out between the extremely distracting sensations brought on by my lich companion.

Only stopping to answer my question, she replied "Oh dear, already unable to feed yourself under distraction?", she taunted me with a few more licks, "I could tickle you again."  
Desperately shoveling oatmeal into my mouth with my bare hands, I replied with a hearty "Mmmm, oatmeal!"  
"I saw the package you got from Emerald. You are aware that using such an item would be considered cheating in our little endurance contest, yes?", Del said in an annoyed tone before going back to her task.  
"It wasn't for...ah...that!"  
"Mmm?", she questioned, this time not even stopping.  
"Hah...I had a...oh god...plan to...oh!", I couldn't finish the statement before it was finished for me, as I let Del help herself to a healthy, protein-packed breakfast.

She peeked up at me and smiled far more innocently than her intentions would suggest before going after a second helping.  
"Oooh, you bitch. Ah.." I tried to hold on until my body calmed down a bit before continuing, "A...plan to...create an alchemical replacement for..ah...mmm...angel feather...to pay back and to...hrmm..fund our venture." I lied, knowing that Risa, and perhaps her spy, was within earshot.  
"That isn't cheating then", Risa offered somewhat helpfully.  
"Exact...ly. How long until we reach…hah...Alnor?"  
"Four days if we push it! We've already crossed into Lord Amarante's domain", Risa began before looking back with her wicked eyes already shining with lust.  
"Mmm nmm", Del mumbled.  
"Oh that's right", Risa responded, none of us convinced that Del actually said anything before continuing, "The weather might turn rough so it could take anywhere from 4 days to a month."  
Just finishing handing Del her second helping of breakfast, I grunted out, "Yeah, that's some hella crazy weather."

I must have _really_ had it in for myself with my grandiose speech. I'd lied to women in the past to seem more romantic or caring, and while I hadn't _lied_ to them, it might have been a bit hyperbolic to say that I could handle anything they could throw at me. The eromancy by itself had almost had me seeing nothing but pink, and who knew what these girls would actually try to do to me if I was saying that I _wanted_ them to try and break my will completely.

I didn't have to wait long to find out. "Breakfast" had just been a teaser.

Things got far worse from there. There were a few days we didn't travel at all due to the "weather". Other days started to run together as I wasn't allowed to sleep until I was completely dry of spirit energy, or was kept blindfolded for hours at a time. That was the worst of it. I had expected a merciless onslaught from the two of them, but being tied to the cart with my eyes covered was far worse. For a moment I'd feel warm breath and a slight nibble on my ear and then nothing for hours, or the painful end of Del's tickling implement pass over me only once leaving me with nothing but the horror that it would return.

This was actual torture. I stopped thinking about things like emotions or the future, and started to focus on nothing beyond the desperate need to breed-less than that-to feel. If they kept this unearthly teasing up...it would be-was-had been my undoing.

I knew it the moment I was about to speak. It seemed innocuous enough. The words in my head formed the statement, "Done already?". The words suggested that I was amused at their attempt while suggesting that I was unfazed by their actions. The real meaning of those words suggested that I had no more control-it was less-than-subtle begging. I knew it to my core and the words still bubbled up.

I'd never admit it, but Risa's taunt actually pulled me back from the edge when she said, "Delilah said she's a bit tired today but she'll help you out if you beg nicely."

Delilah. Delilah. The words rang through my head as I nearly shouted out, "Delilah played the dead girl at the freak show!"

I was back in that moment under the stars. I remembered the Acid Bath song, or at least enough of it to bring me back to reality. It wasn't enough to completely kill my desire, but it was enough to make me realize there was more to life than my next release of energy. I actually started laughing as I continued my horribly off-key singing. The blindfold came off revealing the almost blinding sunlight and two pairs of eyes, full of concern.

Stopping my horrible rendition of the song, I asked "What? You don't like music?"  
"That was music?" Del asked with a look of annoyance.  
"Sorry, I used that song because your name is in it. It doesn't really suit you though-the lie ran down my chin like embryo.", I said with a smile.  
Looking at Risa, Del remarked with sudden concern, "Seems like cutting off his sight, and potentially other senses will damage him."  
"Hey girls."  
"Yes, Joe?", they responded almost in unison.

Knowing that a more dedicated attempt to cut off my senses was probably going to set my mind wandering through a difficult labyrinth from which it may not want to return, I said, "I'm actually a bit worried that I _am_ going to end up lost in the dark so..." I continued as my voice began to crack, "You'll never meet a more stubborn asshole than me. If that-If _I_ am actually what you want, then nothing will keep me gone forever."  
"I don't believe you", Risa stated flatly, that very harsh tone from our time drinking at the inn seeming to return.

Something had changed in Risa. I couldn't put my finger on it, but it all seemed to start in that tavern-or was it when I spent that night with Emerald? It just seemed like she wanted me out of her life now. My hope was that it was just the fear that I'd up and vanish on them, but if that meant she wanted me gone sooner, rather than later...I'd just have to hope that my mind was stronger than I thought as I made my request.

"Then consider this my 'unique' request, Risa. Wait for me."  
"You...you can't do that!"  
"Just did."  
"If you're gone then the whole thing is void anyway!"  
"As long as the two of you are near me, I'll never be gone."  
Risa took a deep agitated breath before Del intercepted her, "I will wait-forever if I must."  
"Fine, depriving him of his senses..." Risa shot back, "I've got just the thing. You just-", I heard her say before everything went dark.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"What did you do to him?" Delilah asked.  
"I'm using glamour to basically shut down all of his senses except touch", Risa replied.  
"Can you maintain it without a problem?"  
"He isn't fighting back against it so I should be able to maintain it...indefinitely. I'll try to mess with his head a bit every so often to get him worked up, so he might say a few things every now and then."  
"I see…", Del replied with a distant look  
"I think we're both going a bit crazy here, and it's all his fault."  
"Do not assume that your cognitive malady applies to me. What if he makes it through?"  
"He won't."  
"Even having identified his weakness to sensory deprivation, do we truly want him damaged-gone?"  
"I...don't really know. But it was his suggestion and...better we find out now than to have him fall apart a year or two down the line. He's...he thinks he can handle both of us. I want to believe that he can but...I can't handle any more sorrow."  
"Truly?", Del asked, "You spent an entire year and more gold than most mamono will ever see in their lives and you have chosen this moment to give up?"  
"I'm not giving up! If he can't handle this-look, we BOTH heard him talking in his sleep, he was going to try and sell his body to pay me back. One-just _one_ night with any kind of succubus and he'd have been gone anyway."  
"That remains to be seen. He has been slowly developing a slight resistance to eromancy, or at least enough will to attempt to resist."  
"But he doesn't _want_ to resist!", Risa nearly shouted.

With a resigned sigh, Del let the subject drop, then asked, "We have 3 more days to the city. Are you concerned about your mother?"  
"More than concerned. The merchant at the last trading post was giving me the kind of look you give to a corpse-present company excluded."  
"I am more construct than corpse, but whatever makes the concept easier to digest."  
"You trying to imply something?"  
"I was, but it might be simpler to understand if I just call you stupid."  
"Hey!"  
Quickly responding, Del added, "I...apologize, I am just feeling something I can't explain. Won't you just release him? We could find another way to test his resolve..."  
"I won't.", she said looking at the human as he stared into space, "At least not until we make it to the city. If he can hold on that long then…"  
"Risa...what do we do if he doesn't make it-if he doesn't ever fully wake back up?"  
"Maybe just go back to thinking of him as a meal or a breeding partner. Like we did before we spent a year putting him back together. It...would be so much easier to go back."  
Sliding herself onto the man's lap, Del replied with a melancholy-filled sigh, "It would be...easier."

Little else was said between the two girls beyond pleasantries as they made their way to the city of Alnor. The human cargo they carried had uttered only a few words. After two days the man was a senseless, silent shell of what had once been. Pliant and docile, he seemed to obey any simple given commands and he became aroused when he should, but the light had otherwise left his strangely-colored eyes.

Even after removing her glamour, the man hadn't truly regained a sense of himself and remained in an odd catatonic fugue. Risa made one last attempt to see if his mind even had the desire to fight, to survive-to return, and was confronted with the reality that he had given up, just as she had expected.

As they made their way into the city, Risa mumbled to Del, barely louder than a whisper, "He's gone." She wouldn't allow herself any tears. This made things easier-she could stop thinking of that man with every spare thought and try to get herself out from under her mountain of debt.

Risa could tell by looking that Del was just as lost as the man. When Risa's mother, the danuki lady Karisa, came to collect on a large piece of her astronomical debt, she couldn't refuse when they demanded the human in payment, but Del refused to let go. Rather than deal with the potentially deadly consequences of trying to tear the man away from her, they simply brought the lich as well.

"Oh well, I guess I _am_ just cursed. At least I won't have to see him like this", Risa said to herself as she made her way towards the closest bar. As she walked through the city alone, she passed a brothel and very nearly went inside. "All you can eat, 50g" she read the sign aloud to herself. At those prices, the men inside were likely already completely broken, without will, and soulless. She didn't need any reminders of the beautiful thing she had destroyed.

"Damn it!" she screamed as she took off like a flash to the Stuck Orc tavern, deep within the poorer area of the city. She drank for several hours, fighting to escape the thought that tormented her. She wanted him back, and even though every rational bone in her body told her it was a terrible idea, she decided to take a chance on his crazy plan.

She knew exactly what still needed to be set up. It wouldn't come together without him, but...maybe that problem would solve itself. "No...there's no chance. He's gone. He's gone because of me. I'll never see the man that he was ever again.", she continued to tell herself. However, if there was even a _chance_ that he'd make good on his promise, what harm could there really be in committing _every_ single resource she might ever have again to that hope?

So, for 2 months, as she wished daily for hopeful news, she spread rumors, lies, and misinformation in an attempt to _pretend_ to hide the fact that she was quickly and quietly buying up every hero's testicle in the city. Even she was amazed at the stupidity of this plan, and even more amazed when it started working. 10 gold, 40 gold, 100 gold...the price kept going up long after she quit buying them as they were suddenly a rarity-and at least two prolific merchants were buying them up faster than they could count out the coin.

After the first month she got a letter from Emerald saying:

 _"Risa! You darling girl, you. Did you know that not two days ago, one of my suppliers came through offering to buy any of the 'amazing and mysterious' hero testicles I had...for over a thousand gold each! I felt like I was robbing the poor girl right there in my shop. I don't know where you found that delicious little pet but give him a very thorough fucking for me-and maybe just the tiniest kiss. I truly hope to see you soon, and your man, and maybe even the lich. Take care, darling._

 _-Emerald  
P.S. See! Things will always turn out better when you remain positive!" _

"I...think I understand it now. Why someone would actually want to end their own life.", Risa thought to herself as she was nearly overcome with a cold shiver in the sweltering heat of late summer.

That night, she snuck into Karisa's manor, determined to find this damnable man and...do...something. She hadn't quite figured out exactly what that "something" would be even after she stumbled into his fairly well-appointed bedroom with two figures on the bed.

"Damn it Del, it's been almost 2 months.", Risa said to the lich with a resigned tone.  
Looking up at Risa with her glowing violet eyes, now shot through with black veins, Del simply waved her over. "Lay with us, Risa."  
"Has he...has there been any change?", Risa asked as she pulled herself under the man's arm and pressed herself against him.  
"There has been a change", she began before her tears nearly drowned her voice out completely, "He...stopped talking in his sleep."

Despite the more rational calm demeanor she was trying to exude, Risa just wanted things back the way they were. Even if she could only have him for another year, a week, a minute...it would be worth it to hear him make just one more stupid joke or ignorant observation...anything. As her own tears began to run freely onto the man's chest, she simply closed her eyes and gripped him tightly.

"Del, you can't stay here forever...you need to…", Risa began before being harshly and immediately shushed.  
"Listen...is that...is he humming?", Del whispered, with an almost hysterical edge to her voice.  
"I don't think…", she began as she felt it more than heard it in the gentle vibrations coming from his sleeping chest. "I DO hear it...oh…"

Risa tried to use her glamour on his senses again, hoping that she could make him hear, but it was as if his senses weren't there or had been turned completely inward. She was greatly disheartened to see that there was no effect of any kind, but the man continued to hum an unfamiliar tune.

"Del, this...doesn't mean anything", she lied, trying to calm the soaring hope within herself more than in her small friend.  
"I don't care. I...won't leave. I'll never leave." Del answered as she reached up to gently run her fingers through the man's untamed hair.  
"I can't hold onto hope for just...for just a song."  
"You have other things, Risa. All I have is him and a flawed phylactery...remade just as he asked."  
"Del, I'm not-"  
"You should go for now, the patrol will be by momentarily to check on him.", Del interrupted with an air of finality.  
"Okay Del, I'll go.", she said placing a gentle kiss on each of the man's eyelids.  
As Risa was nearly out the door, Del spoke up again, "But...come back soon, Risa. This...is the first real change since he went completely under."  
Risa only nodded before breaking into a dash to avoid the now alerted patrol.

She knew it was too much to hope, but she dared to let herself smile as she began to hum the man's song to herself. Risa didn't have the urge to drink that night, instead she decided to figure out what the rest of this man's grand financial plan was. She had the first part that involved ridiculous profit from an otherwise worthless item. Her mother (among many others when she considered how high the prices had gone) had to be watching her, so if she started to sell, the floor would collapse on the artificially high price of these testicles making the whole plan pointless.

She laughed to herself, "Only this man would choose such an embarrassing item for his-", she halted as she came upon a sudden revelation. "Orange juice? Then...angel feather tonic?", she thought to herself. "That's it!", she suddenly exclaimed, piecing it all together in her head. All the plan needed was a trigger.

The next day Risa found a group of three other 'investors' that had a serious grudge against her mother as well-her sisters.

"Look, I'm not going to tell you the whole plan. Just...do you really have anything _else_ going on, Meryl?"  
"I've got my assets tied up in a hot secret item that's been the rage about town.", Meryl answered.  
"We all do, Risa", her petite sister Yuki said in her quiet voice.  
"Well, if I guess what this 'hot' item is, will you invest?" Risa asked, testing the waters.  
"Maybe you just overheard the same rumors", came Kaeli's gruff retort.  
"Or maybe my...friend found a recipe that would bottom out the entire angel feather tonic market."  
"Well, you aren't lying", Meryl stated plainly, "But your 'friend' could be wrong."  
"I was offering you a chance to invest in something really big. But how about you just loan me the money and I'll return it with 300% interest in less than a month?"  
"Whoa there, girl. You'd have to be insane to take that, we wouldn't loan to family at those rates.", Kaeli said, now looking a bit concerned.  
"I'm telling you that all three of you will be swimming in gold if you invest in this plan. And Karisa will end up in a hole deeper than the one she threw each of us into.", Risa pleaded with them.  
"I'm in", Meryl answered almost immediately, adding, "...on condition that I get to meet this man of yours."

Once Meryl had gone all in, the other two sisters must have figured that at least they could live in the poorhouse together if Risa was wrong. Risa hugged all of them, covertly placing a note into each of their pockets. One of them could be working for her mother, but she was in too deep to care about that risk now.

A week later, Risa snuck back into Karisa's manor. This time she didn't bother even speaking before she slid herself into the man's arms.  
"I...think I figured out your plan, Joe." she whispered into his ear, "I found a way to improve it but I need to know the trigger."  
"He can't tell you.", Del offered unhelpfully.  
"Can you?"  
"He asked me not to tell you unless he was dead or captured."  
"He might never wake up again!", Risa began before pulling back on her anger. "If he isn't awake, I at least want to unleash his plan before he ends up married to Karisa and probably studded out to anyone that'll pay."  
"I can't tell you his plan, but…", Del began before a slightly guilty look crossed her face. "On or before the wedding day, just look for something big."  
"Why the wedding day? What if I don't see anything?"  
"Because after Karisa's wedding, it won't matter if he was able to wake up", Del offered sadly.  
"This needs to-", Risa began before stopping dead again. "He's humming it again! It's the same song!"  
"It is much stronger this time."  
"He didn't do this until we were with him together?"  
"Yes, this is the second time. Please... _please_ don't stop coming Risa", Del begged.  
"You want him to wake up that badly?", she asked, knowing that Del's answer would be the same as her own.  
"Yes. I swore that I would never leave him. But...you are my only other friend."  
"Damn it, Del...Fine, I think I'll be able to sneak in one more time, three days before the wedding. I've got a lot to get into place before that.", Risa said, trying as hard as she could, and ultimately failing, to convince herself that the outcome here didn't matter.

It was fortunate that Risa's sisters couldn't keep a secret as the demand for alp tail and prisoner fruit also shot through the roof. Her comment about angel feather tonic also seemed to have the desired effect as the price cratered. Karisa must have had ears everywhere and an arrogant obliviousness to the fact that she could be played. Everything was ready for the wedding-the man just needed to make an appearance. Maybe this time would be different.

It was also fortunate that Karisa wanted to make an event out of the wedding rather than a slapdash affair as it gave Risa time to get everything in place and, she hoped, a chance for her man to wake back up. She also found it at least a bit curious that Karisa had started planning the thing the moment she'd gotten her hands on the man in the first place.

As Risa roamed the many markets of the city each day, she was baffled by how impossibly well the silly human's plan was working. Even if she simply sold all of the items she had acquired for this plan, she'd be within striking distance of taking her entire debt off the table. Every business sense she'd cultured over her lifetime was being challenged to wait for something that all of her reason told her was impossible.

No man Risa had ever heard of had ever come out of a state like that-it would be like un-cracking an egg. Without some kind of obscure remedy or magic or-

"We threatened him. He knew exactly what he was getting into-what could happen to him."  
"What's that, Ris?", Meryl asked.  
"Oh...I...I'm scared.", Risa responded and she heavily laid her head in her hands.  
"Alright girl, talk to me.", Meryl demanded in her perfected older sister voice.  
"Have you ever seen a completely broken man, Meryl?"  
"I 'saw' three yesterday, why?"  
"Has one ever...Have you ever heard of a man recovering from that?"

Taking a large pull from her cheap tankard of ale, she responded, "Oh yeah! They tell those fairy tales to the new 'employees' at the Busted Colt."  
"I'm serious!", Risa shouted back, louder than she'd even expected, before averting her gaze and finishing her large quantity of the vile ale.  
"What do you even mean, 'recover'? Either they become an incubus or they give up wanting to do anything but fuck-damn near the same thing, so where's the problem?"  
"But they don't think about anything else! They could be having sex with anyone and it wouldn't matter to them-would you even want to stay with such a man?"  
"This is about that man... _your_ man, right?"  
"How did you…?"  
"Everyone knows. I'll bet you five gold right now the bartender knows."  
"Damn it, it's…", Risa began hesitantly, unsure of what she might let herself say.  
"I don't want you getting your hopes too high again like...well...last time. And for the record, mother basically paid us to be there as bridesmaids", Meryl said as she finished her ale and turned the empty glass towards the bartender, holding up two fingers. "Anything can be fixed, it just depends on how and how badly it was broken."

Risa then said, "Hypothetically...what if that man turned away from the world. What if...what if he'd given up?"  
"Well, he'd just need something to convince him to turn back, right?"  
"But he can't hear me, Meryl! I threw him into that hole so deeply. I didn't want him to get out!"  
"Why's that? You afraid he was going to make you cry?"  
"Yes! Like Mike, or my mother...or my father."  
"Risa, you've been a crybaby your whole life. You ever hear what Karisa did to Yuki? It made your little sham wedding with that worthless dumbass look like a birthday party in your honor."  
"Mike wasn't...worthless.", Risa said, suddenly feeling the urge to stare at the bottom of her glass on the table.  
"You are so full of shit. Karisa had this big production planned to try and seduce him, right? Maybe hoping he'd be the noble sort or something. So she comes into his room naked and he didn't even realize it wasn't you. Oh, _and_ he cried the whole time.", Meryl said as she leaned back in her chair with an almost smug look.  
"But he…"  
"Made the same mistake with me, Kaeli, AND Yuki?"  
"No...Yuki is 18 centimeters shorter than me!"  
"There it is.", Meryl piped in with a wide smile.  
"There _what_ is?"  
"You were more upset just now that he mistook Yuki for you than that we all had him before the wedding."  
"Damn it, where the _fuck_ are those drinks?!", Risa shouted loud enough to rattle the glasses hanging behind the bar.  
"Oh sweet lord of monsters, you are just tooo precious", Meryl said as she painfully squeezed Risa's cheeks.

Risa began her angry retort, "So...why are you telling me all this now? Are you trying to piss me off?"  
"I'm telling you because you and I both know it wasn't that after-dinner mint that upset you. It was Karisa and the gold."  
"Don't talk to me about gold right now."  
"Between you and me-and I know she'd never admit this to anyone, but I'd wager 200 gold that she actually stole him to protect you."  
"At least Mike ran sometimes...Joe just…"  
Taking a slightly serious tone, Meryl asked, "As I was saying, you've been a crybaby your whole life, from spilled oatmeal to...well, right now. Look at yourself!"  
"No...I just got some salt in my eye-both eyes, and it's smokey in here...and I was swimming in the river earlier", Risa feebly protested as she tried to hide her face in her flowing sleeves.  
"He's probably gone for good, but if you give up before we get to meet him, I will personally whip your ass from here to Kaori. They'd eat a sweet thing like you for breakfast up there."  
"Okay. Then...I should probably go."  
"You're supposed to be sneaking in there tonight? Are you out of your mind?"  
"Yeah", she answered with a sniffle.

Breaking into a wide smile, Meryl stood up and pulled Risa to her feet into a tight hug as she affectionately brushed the matted hair from Risa's brow.

"How about this...I'll bet you...let's see...a thousand gold he wakes up before the wedding is done. That way you aren't out completely if this whole thing goes tits-up. Sound good?"  
Risa responded, "No….no, I'm all in on this, you give me the other side of that action-I'll bet _you_ 1000 gold that he wakes up before the wedding is done."  
"You know I can't resist letting you take the sucker's bet. You're on, girly. I'll take delivery in gold-not tears, thank you."  
"Yeah, well I plan to take delivery in gold _and_ tears."  
"Let me know how that works out for you."  
"And you...wait for the signal and-"  
"I swear, are you staying hydrated losing all that fluid? You want some water before you go? You know...so you can cry on him too?"  
"Fuck you."  
"That's my girl", Meryl said as she broke the hug and gave Risa a slap on the ass to push her towards the door.

As she left the tavern, she drew very concerned looks from the patrons of the bar. It shouldn't be so strange to see someone on the poor side of town crying into their alcohol, she thought as she silently slipped into the cool night air.

Sneaking her way into her mother's house, hopefully for the last time, Risa couldn't help feeling a sense of dread. If this was all for naught, she'd need to find a way to convince Del to leave him. "What am I even thinking", Risa said to herself, "I'll need someone to convince _me_ to leave him for good."

The security had been tightened significantly since her previous two incursions but she was calmed slightly by the alcohol from earlier-luckily not enough to dull her senses overmuch. This might be her last chance to be with him like this, and she was patient enough to make certain she didn't foul it up.

Aided by illusion and her careful stealthiness, she slipped silently into his room, seeing Del peek up from her resting place and smile. That smile...was absolutely heartbreaking. If he didn't wake up...

"I'm glad you came, Risa."  
Pulling the man's arm tightly over her shoulder and sliding into his embrace, likely for the last time, Risa whispered, "I...don't _want_ to hope, but it's all I have left. I've bet absolutely everything on this-on him."

Even if his body was just a shell, this still felt like home to her. She drew in his scent, ran her delicate fingers across his slender body, and lost herself in the warm memories she had of this man. Before she knew it, Risa heard the door to the room close and realized she'd fallen asleep.

"What was that?", Risa whispered.  
"The patrol. She didn't notice you or didn't care."  
"It's almost dawn...I should…"  
Del's response was nothing more than a fearful, tear-filled gaze.  
Sighing quietly, Risa laid her head back down upon the shadowy remains of the man she-

At that moment, both girls gasped as they heard the man mumble in his sleep. Expecting him to begin humming that same tune, Risa and Del both clutched the man more tightly and looked up at him expectantly, as this time was different.

The man began to sing.

( _Removed copyrighted lyrics. They are the lyrics from So Long Goodbye by 10 Years)_

His voice took on a slightly shaky, almost feminine quality as the his off-key warbling sent the heart-wrenching words of the song crawling across every inch of the room. Del and Risa gripped the man tightly and listened intently to the short song. When it finished, the room was filled once more with silence.

Something gave way in an avalanche of emotion. As both girls held him tightly, they each began to desperately whisper to the sleeping man, not knowing if he could hear them and not caring.

"I know you're in there, you bastard", Risa began as her gentle tears were overtaken by open sobbing. "I want more of you...you can't leave us here like this. You...you promised, didn't you? You were supposed to be tougher than this! You have...to come back."

No less taken by her sadness, Del wept openly as she pleaded, "Have you forgotten? I told you that I'm yours...you...don't have to stop yourself if you want to hold me. This isn't fair. Every moment you aren't here is an eternity within my otherwise pointless existence. You made it matter-you made my loneliness until now worth something..."

"I can't hear what she's telling you, but...if you won't come back for me, then just...don't leave Del alone. She's never going to smile again if you don't come back. She's never smiled in her life except for you. Even if you woke up just to tell me to leave and never come back, I'd still be happy to know that you were here with Del.

"You don't have to listen to me, but listen to Risa. She's crying, you know? If my only two important people can be happy together, I'll leave you alone. If your lips never touched mine again, it would be...an...acceptable outcome to see you happy with Risa. Please…."

"Your plan was going to work...our plan. I've bet everything on it. I don't care if it ruins me and I have to sell myself into slavery to pay off my debt. You said...you promised you would stay with me until you paid me back, Joe. I was so scared that I'd lose you like everything else, that I pushed you away. I know I'm selfish but I only want you. I…"

"I remade my phylactery with a flaw because you asked. I'm with you now because you asked. I don't want to be lonely anymore, Joe. I've seen over three thousand worthless years pass me by and just one with you has made it all worth the wait. You promised you would be my zombie...but I can't keep you unless you come back. I…"

Their whispers collided in a jumble, coming together as they finished all at once in almost perfect unison..

"I love you."

If the man had been aware, he would have been shocked to his core. He would have pulled the two girls close and shared his own feelings. Then, in the encroaching dawn he would have taken his two companions from this place and made a home somewhere where the three of them could live together. He would have shown his joy to these two amazing women for as long as he lived.

The man would have given Risa several children, with Del, honored and happy, to care for them as she would have her own daughters. He would have given his utmost to be a good father, doing his best to teach his girls the best way to live and looking with stern disapproval upon any man he didn't feel was good enough for one of his darlings.

The crawling barbs of dawn revealed, however, that the man was not aware. The words of love and devotion from his two companions fell upon ears that were unable to hear or comprehend their gravity.

Before Risa was completely awake, she realized was being carried from the house. She recognized the powerful draconic features of Karisa's strongest ally.  
"I don't understand why you still do this to yourself."  
"Ixi…?", she said, before realizing that she was no longer a child being carried to the house with a scraped knee.  
"Here", she said as she gently set Risa down, just outside the manor gate.  
Numb from the still-painful emotions that she couldn't escape, she only responded, "Oh..o-okay"  
"Won't you see him at the wedding…?" Ixi said, trying to be helpful.  
"No…", she began as she bit down upon her sadness, "No, I have something else important to do that day. Do me a favor and leave the lich alone, please."  
"She'll be his attendant at the ceremony. I'm not even sure we could get him away from her if we set the watch on her."  
"I'll...maybe I'll see you soon Ixi. Take care."  
"You shouldn't do this to yourself anymore. You need to learn to let go."  
"You follow my mother's commands-even now, and _I'm_ the one that needs to let go?"  
"I was ordered to protect and serve you, Risa."  
"Then stop my mother!"  
"Risa...you should know that I cannot follow that order. You-", she began as Risa simply turned and walked away, chased by Ixi's painfully sorrowful sigh.

"Time to get ready...lets get this over with." Risa told herself with growing determination. If the man left her holding the bag, she'd deal with the fallout. Now was not a moment for doubts.

Silently meeting her sisters in the agreed upon location, they set about getting all of their goods ready to be unloaded at a moments notice in the remaining time before the wedding. The time passed in a blur as everything was put in place.

When the day finally arrived, Risa had given up on empty hopes. That she was attempting to carry out this plan in the first place was proof enough that she still had faith in the possibility of a miracle coming to pass.

Staring out at the market in her disguise, she closed her eyes and silently waited-prayed that the signal would come.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Eh?", I said out loud when the darkness washed over me before realizing that I couldn't hear my own voice. "Fuck", I tried to say, not sure if the words ever left my mouth in the first place.  
"Confused, love? You should be.", I heard Risa's voice intone from the blackness. "I've blinded every single one of your senses except…"

It felt like some time passed but it was impossible to tell how long. I knew where this was going, however, as Del must have slid herself into my lap. The sensation was at once familiar and completely alien, having none of my other senses to detract from the one that Del controlled.

Something about the tone in Risa's voice seemed strange. She _had_ seemed a bit strange since that conversation at the Honeybee. It almost seemed as if someone or some _thing_ was influencing her.

"This was probably a horrible idea", I thought to myself as the darkness pressed in upon me. I had been honest when I said that I trusted my companions, but if Risa was somehow being influenced, this would prove it. If I had told Del that I was worried about Risa, she might have been able to figure out what was really going on and pull me out of this. This all assumed that something beyond the norm actually _was_ going on.

In this state, however, it was difficult to think beyond my only active sense. It was like trying to have a quiet conversation with myself in the middle of a rave.

"I'm sorry love, but you've already lost our little game. Right now you're crying and begging Del not to stop moving." Risa's voice said, matter-of-factly.

Almost in response to her statement I felt the sublime friction again as Del seemed to have continued moving, ever so slowly.

"She couldn't stand to listen to your whining and decided to fuck you just to shut you up.", Risa said with disgust.  
"How long have I…?"  
"Long enough. The moment I shut off your senses your body took control. I'm not even using magic anymore and you're still gone."

My mind wanted to reject the concept, but I knew that sensory deprivation completely screwed with a person's internal clock. I'd lost 8 hours in a sense-deprived meditation I'd tried once that seemed like 10 minutes. I'd have been under a lot longer if the power hadn't gone out, killing my static-tuned radio. It felt like it had only been a moment since everything went dark but…

Was this really even Risa taunting me? Now that I thought about it, she'd seemed almost like a different person after she told me about Mike. She seemed to think that he was completely gone-or did she just say broken? Didn't he also die? Didn't that mean that Risa was effectively trying to kill me?

I was starting to worry. The last time I got down on myself-the last time I even started to wander back into that self-destructive mindset, she slapped me. To her mind, had I basically _asked_ her to kill me by trying to test my limits like this? I really hoped that wasn't the case, but at this point it was impossible to know for sure.

I figured it was also possible that her mother had some sort of influence over Risa. In a world of magic that could mean just about anything. There had to be something more to it all but I just couldn't put the pieces together.

"You're lying.", I replied, with no response except that the overpowering sexual sensations had stopped again.

"No!", I told myself. This has to be a trick.  
"What if it is a trick?", I asked myself out loud even though I couldn't hear my own voice.  
"Then you need to tough it out, right?", came my mental response.

Some time passed.

Is this what death feels like? Blackness pouring into all of my senses except the one that tortures me, trying to tear my mind apart. My mind is all that I am, my pitiful shell of a body only acting to carry that mind about. Even then, my mind was never anything special in the first place, falling apart in a little darkness like this.

More time passed-it was impossible to say how much.

"What if it isn't a trick? What if I'm already too far gone?" I heard my voice ask me.  
"Then…", I silently answered myself, "Then I should just..."  
"Go to sleep? Beg Del to finish and then never stop?", my own voice offered.  
"Yeah...I guess I'll sleep. You seem to know what you're doing and...it _does_ feel good.", came my minds silently spoken reply.

I was aware of the agonizing friction again. That was all it took to dissolve what was left of my rational thought processes. I could...no, I would let that friction become my existence. Somewhere within what used to be the back of my mind I knew that I was losing or giving up something important, but it just didn't seem to matter when that warm, beautiful sensation was the only thing upon which I could focus. I couldn't even differentiate anymore between what felt like Del and what felt like Risa.

That friction and ensuing intermittent explosions of overwhelming delight were my reality. Hours, days, years...it was impossible to know how much time had passed but I was long past caring or even understanding the concept of time. I was gone...and I couldn't remember if or when I'd ever wanted to be anything else _but_ gone.

Beyond the blackness, in places where my mind still remembered sounds and colors, there were dreams. The dreams came in small disjointed flashes-a large city, tears (mine?), Risa angry, Del...crying? A jumble of unfamiliar laughter. Then voices.

Something in me still wanted to remember. It was impossible to know what memory kept nagging me and preventing me from simply slipping away into that glorious sensation forever.

"You'll stay here once we're married." I nod in response.

"Risa, just leave things to me. He won't hurt you anymore."

"I love you"

"Say goodbye…"

 _Goodbye.  
_  
"You can't bring someone back to life with your tears. I've given you nothing but happiness and you fall apart because of two men I won't let you have?"

 _Tears won't change.  
_  
"...Snuck in here like a thief again last night. If you see her again, just...carry her out of here."  
"It's not like with 'Mike', though."  
"It doesn't matter, her sisters want me dead and I won't let her suffer"  
"You're both suffering…"

 _Thief.  
_  
"This is ludicrous! This bastard must have known something."  
"Do you believe it even possible that a human could figure out a replacement for angel feather tonic?"  
"He isn't normal-Lords only know what the lich did to his mind, and he _asked_ his companions to do _this_ to him. It'll take time to figure it all out, but we can't stop buying those components-the prices won't stop rising. Draft orders for as much as we can afford at 200%"

 _Time.  
_  
"You happy now, bitch?"  
"No…"  
"You brought Risa into this world, and the moment she starts to shine a bit too brightly…"  
"He's going to hurt her-hurt me!"  
"We don't care about you."  
"You deserve whatever pain you receive."  
"I...I know", I hear followed by shrieks of pain.

 _Bright.  
_  
"Just make your mark here and it'll be official. Let me help you."  
"So long, goodbye", my voice finally rings out, answered by an echoing chorus of gasps from various places around me.  
"What was that?", came a strangely familiar voice that I couldn't quite place in my confusion.

I saw a momentary vision of starlight through cypress leaves, heard the warm, living breath of summer, _felt_ the touch of a pair of violet and a pair of viridian eyes, remembered the song-remembered myself.

"I said...'so long, goodbye'", much stronger this time, as furtive conversations began all around me.  
"What does that-?", the voice asked before I interrupted.  
"Del?", I said, morbidly hoping that she was still near me.  
"Yes, Joe?", she responded with far more excitement than usual.  
"Am I...am I getting married right now?"  
"You are."  
"It's not to you or Risa?"  
"It is not"  
"Set off the trigger."  
Her voice catching as tears choked her response, she answered, "Understood."  
"I _really_ hope you're the craven bitch I planned to bury", I said in the direction of the strangely familiar voice, devoid of nearly all of my senses but hearing. "Because otherwise you're just an unfortunate bystander about to have a _really_ bad day."

In moments, I heard screams, howls, clashing of metal...bedlam.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Del! I can't see anything...fuck", I shouted trying to rub my eyes and realized I was having difficulty moving as a powerful feeling of pins and needles ran through my entire body.  
"That may be for the best, you might have found this scene confusing as well as arousing."  
"Take me to Risa...I think...I fucked this up something fierce."  
"Are you certain? That will be...difficult."  
"Yes, why?"

I heard a series of shrieks that sounded as if they were muffled by water followed by sounds of a scuffle nearby.

"You can't have him!", the strangely familiar voice shouted out before continuing, "Ixi! The market-I can handle this!"

I then heard a rush of wind and something like an explosion followed by large pieces of stone hitting the ground around us-something must have broken through the side or roof of this building.

"I see. You have convinced me that I am on fire", Del began suddenly.  
"I won't let you take him! He's mine!", my almost-bride shouted.  
"I cannot disbelieve this glamour, and this pain is nearly unbearable", Del replied, sounding extremely pained, and then followed with, "But your connection to Risa is the only reason you still draw breath-stand aside before I _move_ you"  
"This isn't over, Delilah!"  
"Understood."

I must have been dragged outside as I no longer heard the slight echo following each speaking voice.

Del began speaking again, no longer sounding as though she was in pain, "In answer to your question, the city guard are putting down an absolutely ravenous queen slime. A swarm of other unrelated monsters have made a run on the brothels in the confusion."  
"And?"  
"It's a rape-fest in the streets until the guard is able to get everything back under control. I also do not believe that it may be as necessary as you think."  
"Not needed? But-"  
"While I did not divulge the details of your plan, per your request, I felt that it might be acceptable to tell Risa to expect 'something big' if you came to your senses." she said as she started leading me towards the sounds of chaos.  
"So far my hearing is the only thing working right. Am I slurring?"  
"Somewhat. You are also heavier than I expected."  
"Just get me there if you can, I'm probably mostly immune to being raped right now since I can't see or feel anything."  
"Your body still responds to sexual stimuli as expected, Joe."  
"Well, I don't think my body and I are getting along very well right now."  
"I would appreciate your explanation of that later-hold on and I'll take you to Risa."  
"I...can't move...well...anything."  
"Interesting. Your hands seem to be affixed tightly to my breasts."  
"You're just fucking with me, aren't you? I can't-wait...are you wearing a dress?", I remarked as the sensation of touch returned enough to tell me that I wasn't feeling her skin.  
"Would you like me to remove it?"  
"Not until I see what you look like wearing it", I remarked with what I hoped was a smile.  
"Fine", she replied with a hint of anger.  
"Just get me there and we'll talk about your new fashion sense later."  
"Understood."

As I was whisked through the streets of an unfamiliar city I heard pockets of chaos in various places. It wasn't as if the city was burning down...at least I hoped not, but the scattered screams of man and monster alike still shot through me like spears. I really hoped this ridiculous plan ended up being worth it.

"Stay here a moment", Del said forcefully.

I then heard the sounds of a horrific scream and what sounded like several trees snapping in a tempestuous gale. Were there trees that large in the city?

"Oh sweet mother of monsters, what is _that_?!" an unfamiliar voice shouted out.  
"It's not stopping! Run. RUN!", another strange voice screamed.  
"Oooh, what have we here? Are you all alo-" I heard a question whispered into my ear followed by a yelp and what sounded like a hissing gurgle.  
I finally shouted, "Del! What was that?"  
"A solicitor"  
"Can we move soon?"  
With slight annoyance in her voice she responded, "Hold on to me"

I then vaguely felt the ground shake slightly and then heard a series of loud cracks mingled with a renewed series of screams. I had an inkling that Del might have just unleashed some sort of attack but I thought it better to just pretend that nothing had happened as she continued to drag me through the streets.

Del seemed to keep changing direction, suddenly stopping, or pulling me into a run as I was blindly dragged through the city. We finally came to a stop after nearly 3 hours of running. In that time it seemed the chaos had been almost completely brought under control.

Realizing that my body was trying to catch its breath, I breathlessly asked, "Del?"  
"Yes, Joe?"  
"How long was I under?"  
"Just under 3 months."  
"I...fuck. Really? Why did you stay near me?"  
"You...didn't ask me to leave"  
"What if I had never...what if…", I began before being overcome by my tears-those I felt as they burned rivers of feeling through the slowly-fading numbness.  
"That is irrelevant. You requested that Risa and I remain by your side."  
"But how do I know I'm even 'me'?"  
"That you can ask the question proves that you are."

I probably looked about as pitiful as I felt-a blind man panting in exhaustion, clinging to Del's over-endowed child-sized body.

"Del, I'm so sorry. I forgot almost all of my mnemonic triggers."  
"Your...what?", she said, completely stumped for the first time by something I mentioned.  
"For me it was...like...songs or other things that would bring me back to a sort of 'save point' in my memory."  
"That's ridiculous. Are you saying you broke out of nearly 3 months of conditioned darkness with a set of song lyrics?"  
"It's a good song, damn thing was stuck in my head for at least a month after I first heard it."

Her response was an uncharacteristic series of adorable giggles.  
"But Del...I need to apologize to Risa. I almost just got married to her mother didn't I?"  
"You were about to sign the document legally binding you to the lady Karisa, yes."  
"I wasn't completely gone, I pieced together the song from things I heard over the course of...well I guess a few months.", I said trying to pull any other memories from that otherwise dark spot in my mind but was coming up completely dry.  
"Risa's the one that buried you so deeply, I don't believe you need to apologize to her."  
"Didn't I have you both convinced I wouldn't break?", I asked.  
"I...suppose that is not entirely incorrect."  
"I'm not as strong as I thought."  
"An interesting admission given that you still pulled yourself free-", she began.  
"It's not enough", I interrupted, "I...needed to tell both of you something. It was also far too close to what happened to her before. She must be so hurt and I...can you just get me to her?"  
"I...cannot take you any closer"  
"Why can't-"

My statement was cut short by a familiar scent reminiscent of fire and nature. That aroma brought with it an end to my painful numbness as I felt the slender, yet powerful arms wrap around me from behind, tightly pressing me between her and Del.

"Risa."  
"You miserable bastard!", she almost screamed into my ear, "Could you have cut that any closer?"  
"I don't think so...I'm pretty sure she was about to have me sign something. What the hell did she want with a mindless husk anyway?"  
"You were still amusingly easy to arouse", Del offered.  
"Great, thanks Del."  
"I couldn't have forgiven you if you'd...if…", Risa shouted in uneven tones as she began to cry openly.  
"And I still end up making you cry…"  
"No...it's that your idea worked almost flawlessly. If you hadn't been around to see it..."  
"You figure it out based on what I told Emerald?"  
"Well, that and I just put the final piece together when the slime went crazy and crawled out from under my cart, it must have seen my small chest and thought I was a boy…", she stated with disappointment as she seemed to be shaking _something_ off of her.  
"Bullshit. Just because your mother probably has those giant droopy old-lady bags doesn't mean-", I realized that both of them were completely silent. "That her?", I asked.  
"It is." Del replied.  
"To business, then! Oh, but Risa...no. I wouldn't change a thing on you. Now watch this, I'm about to show you my five minutes of awesome. Just...point me at her."

"Risa...how could you?", the now identified voice asked. It sounded almost exactly like Risa.  
Hearing tiny staccato breaths, coupled with an almost violent shaking, I felt Risa gripping me tightly in either fear or rage.  
I piped up, "It wasn't Risa-it was me. My name is Joseph, my friends call me Joe- _you_ can call me Joseph."  
"Who in the blazes do you think-?" she began.  
"I believe it's polite to introduce yourself once someone has given you their name, yes?", I knew I was asking for it but the city guard was eventually going to tie that slime to her so I figured she'd be gone before long.  
"Fine, you miserable human. I am the lady Karisa."  
"No shit? That name is suspiciously close to my suicide-inducing ex-girlfriend."  
"You understand that you won't get away with this, my partners and I will destroy you. And Risa...", the lady growled angrily.  
"Really? That's pretty heartless-I didn't make any profit off of this. That look on your face is turning me on a bit though. How about you Risa?"  
"Not even a pinch of gold dust", she replied, reminding herself that she needed to make some transactions on behalf of the Nukita Consortium.  
"How did-?" Karisa started again, sounding confused.  
"Special human black magic. If I explained it, you'd juice yourself right here in the street. Oh, and Del?"  
"Ah yes", she said, placing a single gold piece in my hand. (I didn't want to think about where she'd been carrying it)  
"Delilah bet me we couldn't make a mint and get you thrown out on the street at the same time.", I said with as much smug as I could muster, blessing my knowledge of 80's cinema.  
"Most unfortunate. I've lost the bet. One gold piece it is", Del said in her perfect monotone.  
"Oooh, what can I even get for a gold piece? Risa, is your mother for sale? Assuming she has the change to break a gold piece, that is"  
"You listen to me. When I get done with you-", Karisa spat at me, the venom pouring from her voice.

I had to admit that she sounded just like Risa when she got angry. I wanted to laugh, but this was the woman that had tried to destroy Risa twice and would have sold me into slavery at the first opportunity. I let my vengeful side make an appearance.

"Actually, you listen to _me_." I began as I took a bold, blind step towards her voice, "I'm tolerating your doddering dementia only because Risa still cares for you on some level. I can forgive you for crossing me but no one- _no one_ will ever get away with wronging one of the people I truly care about."  
"How can you be so ignorant?! You really have no idea what you're doing OR the sort of enemy you've made here today, _human_."  
I let a cold laugh slip at that, adding, "If you seriously think you can do something to me that these two haven't already tried then bring it on. Next time I won't be so merciful to leave you with such a generous stock of hero testicles."

I think she must have chosen that moment to take on a terrifying visage as Risa and Del both suddenly gasped. I simply yawned and turned to Risa saying, "We should probably go, we don't want to be anywhere near her when the guards stumble upon her."  
"Uh...right. Goodbye Karisa, thank you for the valuable lesson. I'm also pleased you enjoyed your anniversary present", Risa said in an almost overly formal tone.

As they escorted me away, I held on admirably (by my reckoning) for several minutes before my legs finally gave out in fear at the enormity of what I'd just said. Even without being able to see anything, I could still feel Karisa's frightening aura, even now. Risa and Del made small sounds of concern as I simply started laughing for all I was worth.

"Is he all there?", Risa asked Del.  
"I believe so."  
"Just...hee, just tell me something.", I said between giggles. "Did she do something to look all scary at the end there?"  
"My lords, yes! Even knowing it was an illusion, I was terrified", Risa quickly answered, "It didn't even faze you?"  
"Oh, ha ha. That. Yeah, I'm blind...couldn't see a thing. I bet she wet herself when I didn't even react though!"  
"Wait...you're blind?!", Risa nearly screamed, turning my face towards hers. "They look fine, except…"  
"Please don't tell me you're just now noticing that brown spot", I said, almost hurt.  
"I...they're hard to see when I'm moving up and down."  
"That'll have to do for now. At the moment I think I need to...probably vomit or something."  
"Hold on, I'll carry you.", Risa said, not able to hide the note of concern in her voice as she picked me up. (Like a princess-I doubted my masculine pride would ever recover)  
"See? Five minutes of awesome is about all I can handle. And you can just hold those remarks that I know you're both thinking."

For my part, I tried to be silly about the entire situation, playing my total lack of sight off as though it were certainly a temporary thing, but I was truly terrified that I'd never see anything again. I didn't want to imagine myself being stuck like this forever. I held on to hope-and Risa-as tightly as I could.

If nothing else, _this_ truly felt like the Risa I had hoped and expected to see. I hoped this meant that whatever had been influencing her had finally ceased.

"It's okay, Joe.", Risa whispered to me.  
"I believe you...but, is it okay if I don't want to let go right now?"  
"Squeeze me as hard as you want."

She carried me...somewhere for another 20 minutes before we came into a building. I heard some hushed unfamiliar voices as I was carried through a narrow hallway and up some stairs. My best guess was that this was some kind of inn, given the many voices downstairs and the relatively quiet upstairs. Another moment and I heard a door opening. A few more steps and I heard a creaking of springs as I felt myself being laid down on a bed.

"Oh, I get it", I began, still trying to play this off as a joke-as much for my own benefit as for theirs, "Time to rape the blind man, hmm?"  
"Joe…", Risa said softly.  
I asked in a shaky tone, "Are you guys both really okay? I mean...maybe I'm giving myself more importance in my own head and...I'm not entirely sure that _I'm_ okay."

They didn't really answer, and in all honesty I wasn't even really certain Del was still here with how quiet she'd been. Their response was summed up in the gentle press of their bodies against me as they pulled in close.  
"Are you both sure...doesn't becoming a vegetable for a few months mean I lost to you two?"  
"Does it?" Del seemed to be asking Risa.

In response, Risa began to sing the song that had been my doorway back to reality. Her sweet voice and the genuine emotion behind it made certain that hers would ever be the only version of that song in my head.

"How do you…?", I said, stunned to tears as much by her beautiful singing voice as by the song itself.  
Finished singing, Risa responded, "That is a very sad song".  
"I have two more rattling around my head that are both worse. But that song...was I...?"  
"You stopped talking in your sleep months ago, after we threw you into the darkness.", Del replied.  
"Karisa snatched you very quickly from our grasp the moment we got to the city. She didn't seem too concerned with Del, but I wasn't allowed to see you", Risa added.  
"Risa snuck into her home three times just to lay with us like this."  
"During those first two visits you were humming the melody to that song, on the third you...were singing it.", Risa's voice cracked at the tightness in her throat.  
"We-I was upset. I thought this was your way of telling us that you had given up.", Del continued.

Now gently weeping, Risa continued, "I wanted to give up on you...I didn't want to have hope if it was going to be this painful. And if you were just going to end up lost anyway..."  
Trying to interject, I said "Risa, I-"  
"Let me finish this...You need to know that we didn't hold back. Even if it was just some trick you used to pull yourself back, I've...I never expected you to come through it at all. Part of me-the larger weak and fearful part wanted you gone forever, beyond my grasp."  
"I had my doubts as well", Del added, "But you remain an almost impossibly interesting anomaly."  
"That's what I asked you to do, isn't it?"  
"You don't-! Why...How can you be so completely idiotic to your core? What if you had been gone for good?!", Risa angrily asked.  
"But I'm not."  
"But what if you-"  
"Risa. However stupid, misguided, or hilariously arrogant my request was...I believed I could get through it. What, am I supposed to tell you, 'How dare you trust me, you heartless bitch'?"  
"Well...n-no."  
"Then don't worry about it. And for what it's worth, I have no intention of letting either of you get away", I answered.  
"You'd stay with any girl that flipped her tail at you", Risa said as she rubbed her fuzzy ears against my cheek.  
"You're the only girl that's flipped her tail at me"  
"So", Del began finally unable to contain her curiosity, "What was that thing you felt needed to be said to us on more equal footing, rather than as simply an absolutely delicious morsel?"  
Taking a deep breath, I responded, "Would it be alright to be a bit selfish again here? I want to tell you but...I want to get my sight back first, if it's even possible."  
"That is acceptable to me. Risa?"  
"Okay."  
"Totally righteous. You guys can tell me what else I missed in the morning. I never thought I'd feel so tired after sleeping for three months."

Sleep took me quickly. I bashfully hoped I didn't start talking or singing in my sleep again.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I awoke to...different sensations. I felt at least 4 or 5 hands poking at me in various places. Opening my eyes I saw...nothing. Damn it.

"I think he's awake."  
"Wow, Yuki. You figure that out all by yourself? What gave it away? When he OPENED his eyes?"

I had a choice to make here. I could try to play it cool and end up failing miserably, or I could just out with the truth. Figuring that I'd need my five minutes of awesome later today, I took the latter option.

I placed my left hand gently on Del's shoulder and my right hand on Risa right where her slender belly met the gentle rise of her hips. Reassuring myself that they were both still near me I finally spoke up.

"Uh, hey.", I began as cheerfully as my grumpy morning persona would allow, "I apologize but I'm actually completely blind at the moment so I can't see you."  
"Aww, how sweet."  
"It wasn't a compliment, you waste of fur."  
"Ahem", the largest of the voices began, "We are Risa's sisters. I am Meryl."  
"I'm Yuki", I heard the smallest of the three voices say, followed by a slight rustling of cloth. I smiled hoping that she had actually tried to bow to a blind guy.  
"Kaeli", came the final voice, sounding almost gruff or weathered.  
"I'm Joseph but you can all call me Joe if you'd like. Oh, and this is Del"  
"Delilah", she corrected me without even moving. "Joe?"  
"Yes Del?"  
"Who are these 'girls'?"  
Becoming annoyed with my blindness as well as this much conversation so early in the morning, I said, "I know you heard them say they were Risa's sisters as well as their names."  
"I see."  
"I don't."  
"Clever." she replied without amusement, then added, "If that is true, kindly reveal what you actually look like. Joe cannot see you currently and I assume you have no reason to lie about why you are here, no?"  
"The lich likes it naked, girls. Ignoring that honey of an ensemble she's wearing herself…", I heard Meryl remark with a smile in her voice.  
They must have reverted to their normal forms as I heard Del say, "Ah, now I see the...resemblance. Why are you here?"  
"Risa promised to introduce us to this man. But she's sleeping in, per usual."  
"Wait, what time is it?", I asked having no frame of reference upon which to gauge the time beyond my crankiness.  
"It is just before dawn, Joe."  
"God, why?"  
"Oh look, Risa is waking up!", Yuki said excitedly.

I couldn't suppress my laugh as I felt her rolling away from me before I heard her body hit the wooden floor.

"She's so clumsy. She was always falling out of bed when we slept in the same room.", Kaeli stated, apparently trying to keep herself from laughing as well.  
"Risa! You're awake!", I heard Yuki exclaim happily.  
"I bet if I asked nice I could get Del to give you the full slime experience", I heard Risa almost growl from the floor next to me.  
"This the guy?", Meryl asked.  
"You know damn well-"  
"He's a little puny.", Kaeli added.  
"Yeah...not much to look at.", Meryl added.  
"Does he cry every time like Mike?", Yuki asked, far too excited by that potential prospect.  
"I'm right here, ladies. And I'll have you know I only cried like...one and a half times."  
"Which one are you counting as a half?", Del asked.  
"None of them, I'm counting that one specific time as 1.5."  
"Are you referring to the time I…"  
"I'll request that you never mention that incident ever again."  
"Fine", Del said in a huff.

I started laughing as the thought of Risa being rolled onto the floor crossed my mind again.

"He all there?", Meryl asked.  
"Oh...hah, I can't stop thinking about you rolling Risa onto the floor! It was all like 'kathump'. It looked cute, though right?"  
"Most impressive, Joe. You managed to halt Risa's fist right before it collided with your head.", Del added with an almost taunting tone.  
"Seriously though, you guys met me. You want to hang out later or something?"  
"We DO want to hang out later!", Yuki said with a giggle.  
"Coolness. I expect to hear every embarrassing story about Risa later, but I don't get up before noon on the day after I put Karisa over my knee like a petulant child."

Damn it, that was probably three minutes of my daily awesome already gone.

"If you girls are cool...and you're cool right?", I began, burning through my awesome at an alarming rate, "You'd figure out how to make me un-blind between now and then."  
"I like him.", Meryl began, "I'm surprised she let you keep him."  
Risa began to respond in a frustrated tone, "She didn't _let_ me-"  
"That's right!", I quickly interjected, "She's probably in debt up to her-still totally adorable-ears after trying to tangle with my Earth-style black magic."  
"You should go back to sleep...now-ish.", Risa hissed at me.  
Feigning a yawn, I threw my head back on the pillow. "Mmm, sleepy. You sure you don't want in on this, Risa?", I said as I waved my right arm about blindly.  
"You sleep, Joe. We've got to go collect on a few dozen orders and I need to collect some tears and gold from Meryl."  
"Great Joe, now Risa is going to remember our bet", Meryl said, trying and failing to sound annoyed.  
"Mmm...Risa doesn't forget that sort of stuff. We'll catch up with you guys later", I said as I heard several footsteps vanish from the room.

"Joe?"  
"Yes, Del?"  
"I do not like them"  
"Wait...her sisters? Why not?"  
"I did not hear them enter, and there is something _wrong_ in their eyes"  
"Wrong? How do you mean?"  
"I was not comfortable with the way they looked at you"  
"They wouldn't hurt Risa, would they?", I asked, suddenly a bit worried.  
"I...cannot be certain. This feeling defies any attempt to put it into words."  
"Well...I'm usually a pretty good judge of character. I thought they seemed okay."  
"I can only assume your mind is in the gutter"  
"N-no, I didn't even see what they looked like. I mean...Yuki sounded sort of-", I began before being interrupted by my pants being removed.

Before I could say anything else, I felt the electric shiver of Del's magic washing over me, amplifying my sensation and arousal.

As the effect was still taking hold, I quickly said, "Del...I'm still so tired, please-"  
"Then I will stop the moment you fall asleep, love", she whispered in my ear as she slowly guided me into her already moist reaches.  
"Hnn…", I moaned, my grumpiness gone the moment I entered her, and grasped her supple hips to hold on for dear life.

As luck would have it, it only took about two hours of being subjected to the warm, impossibly grasping walls of her honeypot to put me back to sleep, during which any notions of getting my hands on any other tail (literally) were handily obliterated.

-

"Oh no", I thought out loud as a familiar sensation worked its way into my mind , finally bringing me awake.  
"What's wrong?", Del asked.  
Realizing I still couldn't see anything, I moved Del off of me and replied, "I..um...where is the restroom?"  
With some amusement, Del answered, "Out the door, down the hallway to the right, down the stairs, out the front door…"  
For a moment seriously considering trying to make that journey blind, I asked instead, "Del, could you walk me there?"  
"I could."  
"Get me there, please."  
"You don't feel this is too similar to the incident of which I cannot speak?"  
"It's about to be, and I think I've had enough humility lessons to last four more lifetimes."  
"There is a chamber pot as an alternative."  
"I'll need your help…", I said feeling more than a little disappointed at my state.  
"Of course", she answered without even a hint of malice.

This new harrowing brand of shame finished and carefully logged for future nightmare retrieval, I finally tried to stretch.

"Hey Del?"  
"Yes, Joe?"  
"Am I ever going to be able to see again?"  
"I...do not know. Your eyes seem fine. They react to the light as they should."  
"So...what does that mean?"  
"You may still be under the after-effects of the sensory deprivation, or...perhaps the part of your mind that sees is still asleep."  
"Maybe Risa and her sisters came up with something, I have one idea as a last resort as well."  
"I will have a definitive plan by the end of the day", Del responded.

I stumbled towards the door as Del quickly hurried over to grab my hand to lead me downstairs. I could hear perhaps a dozen unfamiliar voices around me as I was assaulted by scents of varying grades of alcoholic swill. This was a tavern of some kind, and judging by the scent of unwashed bodies and mildew, not a high-class one.

"He can't see you waving, you stupid hobgoblin", Kaeli's rough voice came across the room.  
I heard Meryl's retort, "It's so cute when you try-I'm waving at Delilah."

Trusting Del to get me there, we finally sat down in what seemed to be a sort of corner booth. Not being able to see _did_ seem to amp up my other senses, but it was making me sore all over from being tensed up all the time. I tried to let the knots untangle a bit as I slumped into my seat.

I heard an impatient, but still somehow cute, voice ask, "What's the man drinking?"  
"How about a 2009 Chateau Margaux?", I asked, knowing that I'd be the only one to get the joke.  
"Just get him one of these", Meryl said.  
"Or one of those would also be splendid", I added helpfully.

The conversation had quieted throughout the place. I decided to (probably wrongly) assume that it had nothing to do with me and took a sniff of my drink. It smelled enough like decent beer to give it a try so I took a tentative sip and almost choked at the powerful taste of alcohol barely being cut by a vague beer-like bitterness. There was no way I was getting through this drink unscathed.

"So what's the verdict?" I asked, choosing to focus on the important things rather than on who would be rubbing my back in a few hours to ease me through the vomiting.  
Risa started, saying, "We asked around, but so far-"  
"You're fucked", Meryl loudly cut in, "And not in the 'Risa had better not blink too hard or I'll dive on you' kind"  
"So...I'm stuck like this for good?", I asked quietly.  
"Oh, she didn't mean to say that", Yuki chimed in, "It just means-"  
Risa interjected, "It just means you probably have to figure it out on your own-there's nothing physically wrong with you."  
Nodding, I finally replied, "I guess I could try to meditate or...something, but I may need your help with my last resort."  
"What are you talking about?", Risa asked.  
"Just like I used that song as a mental trigger, I...have a lot more. I might need to physically go back to that spot-that memory."  
"What spot?"  
"That little hill under that cypress tree somewhere out on the road when we slept on the ground", not hearing a response, I nervously continued, "Look, I know I'm weird, but that's how I manage to have an almost perfect memory for the important shit"  
Del finally broke the silence, "I believe I could identify the location…"  
"But Karisa is out for blood now. What exactly did you say to her?", Meryl asked.  
"Oh...this and that. I think she probably heard me insulting her...uh...old lady-ness. I also...ah, sort of told her to 'bring it' if she thought she was up to it."  
I sensed that Meryl must be the ringleader of the three sisters as she replied dubiously, "Oh, is that all?"  
"And I told her that the whole plan to ruin her was based on a one-gold wager. Then I offered to buy _her_ for one gold. Oh, and I may have insulted her further by yawning when she was trying to do her big scary illusion that I couldn't see"

Thinking it over, I had been a world-class jackass there, but she deserved it for hurting Risa, right? There was nothing but silence at the table for what felt like several minutes before we filled the entire room with laughter. Yuki started it with a badly suppressed giggle before the whole table just erupted.

"Damn, I wish I could have seen that!" Meryl said between large bouts of doubled-over chuckling.  
Finally calming down somewhat, Meryl continued "I have to know...how did you come up with that idea-or better still, how did you know she'd fall for it?"  
"Oh, the idea wasn't really completely mine-I sort of stole part of it from a...let's say 'theater production'. As for how I knew she'd fall for it...Hmm, what's it worth to you?" I answered with a smile.  
"Ooooh, this is rich. Risa, how much you want for him?"  
"Shut up." Risa answered, sounding bashful, "First of all, I'm not selling damaged goods."  
"Hey! I'm not _that_ damaged."  
"Second, you don't have the kind of coin to afford this one. And third…" she said as she pulled me closer to her, "I won't make that decision for him."  
"Well hold on...how much coin are we talking here?", I said playfully, earning some laughs from the table and a punch in the arm from Risa.

Even though I was smiling, there was a dark cloud hanging over everything-literally blocking out my vision in this case. Nobody seemed to know how bad this would be. Maybe my last resort would work-or perhaps Del already had some sort of plan in mind.

And maybe it was just the fact that I was blind, but _something_ just felt off about this whole conversation. It might have just been interesting to the other patrons, but it seemed like our conversation was the only conversation going on in this place. I wouldn't have even noticed if the place hadn't been filled with chatter before I sat down.

I also wasn't sure why Del seemed so worried about Risa's sisters. This was the first time I'd known her to seem jealous. Maybe that was supposed to be a hint that there was something more to it? Though...if making her jealous was enough to get Del to unleash her sexual fury, it didn't seem like making eyes at the bartender was a bad plan-assuming I could locate her.

We had also certainly learned that Karisa must have had ears everywhere so it wasn't out of the realm of possibility that every single other person in this bar was on her payroll. I didn't want to think about that potential reality so I went back to my drink and started trying to imagine the other horrors of which Karisa might be capable of unleashing.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"So how bad is it that Karisa wants revenge?", I asked.  
Risa responded directly, "She won't jump us at the gate, but...it could get really bad. I've never seen her so angry about anything before."  
"Haven't seen Ixi around either", Kaeli added.  
In protest, Yuki seemed to almost shout, "Don't hurt Ixi!"  
"We'll do our best to make sure she isn't harmed. So is she like a bodyguard?"  
Meryl responded, "She's been looking after Karisa since _her_ mother died and...well, she's a good sort but…"  
"Absolutely loyal to Karisa", Risa added.  
"So how do we keep from hurting this Ixi?", I had to ask.  
"Just lay down and take it if she fancies you", Kaeli added with what sounded like a smirk.  
"You know", I began, finally arriving at a resolution, "I think I'm done laying down willingly for anyone but these two."  
"Oh~?", Risa remarked with a gentle jab of her elbow.  
For her part, Del just grabbed a bit more tightly to my arm from the other side.

I'm sure I was blushing at the attention, but just hearing myself say it allowed the epiphany to dawn upon me. Even if I didn't personally see sex as any more special than I had before (the concept, that is. I would have been lying to myself to discount the unearthly delights that had already probably warped my mind forever), I at least wanted my companions to see it as something more special with me. Remembering my plans to try and finish off Risa's debt, however, I had to ask…

"Speaking of me being a cheap whore, how much you have left on that debt now, Risa?"  
"Debt?", she asked innocently as she kissed me just below the ear, "That business is done. Actually, with the winnings from a recent bet, I'm back into positive territory for the first time in over a year. Just need to deliver the coin."

I was speechless. I knew that my plan should have killed a large portion of that debt but I didn't see how she could have made so much while I was out.

"How did you…?"  
"I managed to get 3:1 leverage with the help of some 'investors' and some creative borrowing", she whispered seductively in my ear, far more turned on by the idea than I was.  
"Leverage?" I heard Meryl ask.  
Letting my crooked evil smile slowly spread across my face I offered, "Oh, I _suppose_ I could let that secret go for...one hundred gold?"  
"Are you serious?-Is he serious?", Meryl asked in disbelief.  
With a sigh, Risa answered, "Oh, I'm sure he is but I'm not about to let him ignore the family discount", she poked me in the ribs again to drive the point home, leaving her elbow poised against me for another attack.  
"Oh-ah...yes, the family discount. Let's just say twenty-" a sharp jab broke my thought process, "Ten-Ouch! Okay, maybe just two more rounds of drinks, some of that dirt cheap angel feather tonic, and I'll include you guys on my next crazy scheme?"  
"Was that so hard?", Risa asked with a final jab to remind me who was in charge of negotiations.  
"You throw in that gem about how you had Karisa marching to your tune and I'm in." Meryl finally agreed.  
"Same", Kaeli added.  
"Me too~", Yuki chimed in.

My sinister plan of the day was coming together nicely.

"Well, getting Karisa to do what I wanted was actually really easy. I found out several months ago that she was spying on Risa with help from that slime. Since Risa didn't know about it, feeding her 'secret' information meant that it was going to get back to her mother."  
"Ah~!" came all four voices at once.  
"So all I needed to do was convince Karisa, by proxy, that I was a financial genius."  
Stopping me for a moment, Yuki chimed in, "Um...you aren't as dumb as Mike, but Karisa wouldn't listen to advice from a human-least of all financial advice."  
"Au contraire, fair Yuki. She most certainly _did_ listen, and all it took was establishing my...credibility."

I launched into the conversation I'd had with Risa back at the Honeybee, detailing some of the more complicated financial practices of the folks back on Earth. I wanted to clap my hands in glee hearing similar reactions from all four of my gold-hungry table mates-even Risa, despite the fact that she'd already heard all of this.

Just as before, I finished with my explanation of "leverage" to the hilariously pleasing sounds of four women being inexplicably pushed to a sexual climax simply from a love of gold.

"Joe?" Del pulled me down to whisper in my ear.  
"Yes Del?"  
"I am...confused."  
"You just have different buttons."  
"That...does not clear up my confusion. They also seem to have become dangerously aroused."  
"I...uh. Actually, I think I may have made a mistake here. Could you help me up?"  
"Of course", Del said as she guided me to my feet.

I remembered a fatal flaw in my plan only too late. The only reason Risa hadn't claimed me the night I told her all of this originally was because she'd sworn not to touch me while we were in that town. There was no such agreement made for this city.

"Joe?"  
"Yes Del?"  
"I'll see you in a few hours, once I have formulated a plan of action to restore your sight"  
"Right, see-" was all I managed to get out before four ravenous danuki dragged me back to the room upstairs to shatter my resolution to lay only with Risa and Del. "At least Risa is a part of it", I thought, somewhat sardonically, as my wedding attire was gloriously torn asunder.

The only thing I can say to my credit is that I managed to remember exactly how Risa had felt inside and made my guess by reaching up to caress her firm breasts once I felt that it was her atop me.

"Yes, love!" she almost screamed as my hands found purchase upon her.

Every other moment was a confused orgy of fur, flesh, and fiery passions. Being completely blind seemed to make the experience more frenzied as each of them sated their lust with my helpless body.

After that brief moment of clarity in which I found Risa, the rest of the orgiastic stumble through the darkness was spent with teasing hands, breasts, tongues, and fur running across my body as every part of me tried to give back as good as I was getting.

Ultimately, I must have succeeded, as the passion of four gyoubu danuki seemed to burn out as quickly as the passion of one Risa, and we collapsed into a heavily-breathing heap of sweat and exhaustion.

"Okay Risa, I want this man." Meryl began, sounding almost drunk in her exhaustion, "Damn it, you really won't share?"  
"There is nothing you could possibly offer me to convince me to give him up", Risa responded.  
"Even if I told you where Karisa hid your father?"  
Risa gasped, saying ,"You know where he…?"  
"Yep! I also happen to know that he's very much alive. So what do you say?"  
"Sorry Meryl, I'm not for sale. I also think that as a loving sister you'd offer that information up freely."  
"No can do, beef and chowder, I just got this info and it cost me a fortune."  
"Joe...this is-" Risa began tentatively.  
Forcefully interrupting her, I let fly my own gambit, "So Risa, how many kids did you want to have? I was thinking two or seven."

Risa seemed to almost swoon at that, throwing aside any opposition to claim her "spot", and nuzzled against my chest.

"He knows how to play dirty!", Yuki said with a girlish giggle from somewhere near my feet.  
"He certainly does", Meryl added before leaning in close to whisper directly into my ear, "But if he does anything stupid to make my little sister cry again...I intend to show him that there are far, _far_ worse things than even death."  
Reaching around with my left hand I lightly grabbed the back of Meryl's neck to pull her forehead into contact with mind and responded, "Say what you want, Meryl-you saw what I did to the last family member that hurt her"  
"Well then you've got nothing to worry about, boy", she seemed to hiss through clenched teeth.  
Returning her tone and intensity I replied, "Same goes for you then…"

Quickly standing up from the bed, Meryl let out a loud laugh, "Calm down guys, I'm not going to hit him-right now anyway. Just wanted to see how he'd react. I didn't really want these damaged goods anyway."  
"Oh sure, you can say that when you're NOT begging me-in the name of the monster lord-not to stop with my tongue-"  
"ANYway, check what's left of your pocket, I left you something interesting. Do not let Risa see it-actually, Risa, promise me you won't try to look."  
"But, I-"  
"Either make the deal or you aren't getting my information, better yet...make the deal or I'll go to Karisa and tell her you found him."  
"Done! Fine, I promise I won't try to look at whatever it is.", Risa immediately offered, almost stumbling over her words as she choked them out as quickly as possible.

"Bye Joe! Bye Risa!", Yuki shouted out with Kaeli only making a sort of grunt as they left the room.  
In her almost too-confident voice, Meryl added, "I'm going to head out too. Thanks for the finance lesson and subsequent deposit, Joe."  
"Right right...just wasn't looking forward to a penalty for early withdrawal."  
"This man...Remember what I said!" Meryl shouted with her easy laugh and was out the door before even giving me a chance at the last word.

Not a moment later the door opened and I heard a pair of smaller feet scurry into the room. Risa had already managed to fall asleep with her tail wrapped around my leg, distracting me. I heard the small footsteps stop just before reaching the bed.

"Del?"  
"Yes, Joe", she responded with a hint of irritation.  
"Is something bothering you?"  
"Several things"  
"Please elaborate."  
"Understood", she began almost seeming to take a large breath before doing so, "This room smells like wet dog, you're covered in teeth marks and stray fur from head to toe, and I've only found three possible solutions to your blindness."  
Diving to avoid the landmine of another potential ravaging that I wasn't sure my body could handle, I asked, "You found a way to cure my blindness?", I said while waving my left arm to motion her over.  
"Do you want fur on this dress?"  
"You could take it off for now. I'm just feeling a little vulnerable in the dark without you next to me"  
She crawled up onto me, her voice almost instantly bereft of irritation as she answered, "Understood."

I still felt really out of it, but at least this feeling was normal. I realized with a pang of sadness that I'd spent more time asleep in this world than awake. Even being wide awake now felt like a cheap substitute without being able to see what was around me. I imagined Risa breathing deeply in her somniferous state, her cute ears moving slightly with her dreams, mere inches from my face. Then I thought of Del, tightly holding me, still listening for any wayward heartbeat as she stared up at me with her innocent violet gaze.

For a moment I _actually_ saw it and gave a startled gasp.

"Del?"  
"Yes, Joe?"  
"What can you tell me about your ideas to get my sight back?"  
"I can tell you that one will likely make you very uncomfortable, one you will probably enjoy, and the third will at the least be interesting to watch."  
"You know you scare me sometimes, Del."  
"Good."  
"I also wouldn't trade you for anyone else"  
"...Good", she said as she pulled herself closer, seemingly no longer bothered by the smell of sex and tanuki.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Slowly coming awake in what I could only assume was the next morning, I unintentionally began to ponder on all I'd been through since coming here. My will to live had become and overcome it's antithesis so completely that I'd pulled myself from an empty senseless darkness, and yet if one day I awoke to find that this had all been a dream-if I had to accept that some of the most defining moments of my life were nothing more than a beautiful fantasy-I felt that the one thing I'd do differently would be to forego that second of hesitating contemplation before taking the leap that brought me here.

"Joe?" Del's soft voice painted itself across my darkness with soft, faded hues.  
"Yes, Del?"  
"You are crying."  
"I...I'm sorry"  
"Why are you crying?"  
"I just...had a momentary waking nightmare."  
"I see."

I pulled the two girls- _my_ girls-closer into my embrace. At least right _now_ was real. I wasn't simply fighting to live-I was fighting to live _here_. If someone approached me and told me there was a way back, I'd have to fight the urge to kill them to smother even the thought of that possibility.

Mentally kicking myself, I had to stop and realize that I wasn't going to harbor that negativity anymore. Living wasn't just the absence of death, and I needed to do whatever I could to keep myself convinced of that fact.

"I'm okay now, Del."  
"Your expression is speaking volumes to the contrary."  
"I was thinking about losing...this, all of this. Before I knew it, I just couldn't stop crying."  
"Is there some reason you suddenly feel that _this_ is in danger?"  
"Would you believe...I'm too happy?"  
"Yes."

I made a final powerful sniffling action and let my crooked smile loose as I swallowed what I hoped would be the last of today's tears of sadness and worry.

"Okay, Del. Let's change things up."  
"Your proposal to do so?"  
"Of your three ideas to help me regain my sight, what are the details of the bad one?", I asked, hoping to get any potential unpleasantness out of the early.  
"They are all good ideas. Am I to take your meaning to be the one I stated would likely make you uncomfortable?"  
"Yeah, that."  
"I have determined with a high probability that your blindness is actually a refusal to see. You may have some extant self-hatred that is causing a cerebral schism between the persona of you that can see and the one that cannot."  
"I'm a genius and I'm not certain I follow."  
"I posit that the self-hating persona is an amalgamation of your cowardice, sorrow, and fear. It is also selfish and will not relinquish the glittering prize of your sight."  
"Okay, so where exactly does your idea come in?"  
"Explaining it fully would ruin it, suffice it to say that it is dangerous and will likely involve a very large quantity of rape on your part."  
"Come on Del, really? I might have been on board with this before I went into the dark but-"  
"I understand that, hence my use of the word rape."  
"Lets pretend for a moment that I actually wanted to let you attempt this plan, what makes you think it would even work?"  
"Strenuous calculations."  
"That's all I'm getting isn't it?"  
"That is correct", she answered.  
"Well, my idea involved heading back towards that town-Elysian Valley."  
"How fortuitous, mine does as well. What was your idea?"  
"I thought that maybe if I was able to lay on that same small hill, with the same night sky, the same two beautiful women-"  
Del immediately interrupted bashfully, "Flatterer"  
I smiled before continuing, "If I get back exactly to that 'save point', I think I should be able to recover my senses like I did using the song."  
"I won't pretend to understand the insanity that lead to that plan in the first place, but prior evidence suggests it _does_ have at least a fair chance at success."  
"That still sounds better than an unknown quantity of potentially painful and demoralizing rape, doesn't it?"  
"Somewhat"

I should have been infuriated, but I instead craned my neck and leaned over and placed a kiss upon Del's pale temple.

"I'll ask Risa about it when she wakes up.", I said as I let my head fall back to the pillow.  
"Ask Risa _what_ when she wakes up?" came the groggy response from my tailed companion.  
"Oooh! You're up. You want the good question or better question first?"  
"What are you-" she began before a large yawn stifled her question. She continued without missing a beat, "-talking about? The better question, I guess?"  
"Okay, what do you see right now?" I asked, an overjoyous fluttering giddiness coloring my question.  
Suddenly intrigued by my obvious excitement she answered, "You and Del?"  
"You notice anything different about me today?"  
"Did your sight come back!?"  
"No no, something even better than that"  
She now seemed almost nervous that she was missing something important, "Did it...did it shrink a bit?"  
"Oh god Risa, you just made my morning." I said as I affectionately played with her fuzzy ears, "And no. It's that I'm right here, right now." I finished with a cheesy grin.  
With a happily confused tone she replied, "I hope you're not just messing with me but I am happy that-"  
"No no no. I meant that our debt has been settled-and here I am, still next to both of you."  
"I would...how do-Why are you trying to get me to cry so early in the morning?" she said, poorly hiding her wavering happiness that I'd made good on yet another promise. "So what was the good news?", she asked as she playfully bit down on a wayward sniffle.  
"We're heading back the way we came! For justice-but mostly to try to restore my sight."

After a dramatic series of hems and haws Risa finally responded, "I had been hoping to actually lay down some roots and open up shop here in the city but I _did_ want to see Emerald again to deliver her share of the profits"  
"Can we set out today?", I asked both of them.  
"That is acceptable."  
"Sure, I'll go restock on some things and we can be off within an hour or two."  
"Sounds good, I'll need another set of clothes while you're at it."  
"We'll just end up convincing you to tear them off later" she began with a giggle, "But better that than dragging such a prize naked through the streets."

With that Risa quickly dressed herself and rushed out. I listened for her steps to clear the bottom of the stairs before finally sitting up.

"Del, I need you to read something for me, it should be in the pocket of...well, whatever is left of my pants."  
"Understood, just a moment."

Del got off of me and I heard her rummage about the room for a moment eventually coming upon the satisfying crunch of a piece of parchment. She sat on the edge of the bed and was silent for several minutes before I spoke up.

"I thought you were going to read it for me"  
"I have digested the contents."  
"You know I meant to read it aloud…"  
"You did not specify."  
"I know you enjoy doing this to me"  
"I do. I would not normally be so playful with a perfected phylactery."  
"Please read it _to_ me, Del."  
"Understood"

"Dear Joe,  
You had me worried for a while there. I was dreading the possibility that I'd have to give Risa another speech about how worthless you human men can be. It is, however, eminently impressive to me that you escaped your fate as a slave to Karisa. I also meant no disrespect towards you regarding your brilliant financial gambit. It may not be evident from my nature in person, but I need to keep up a brave facade for the benefit of all my sisters-Risa most of all.

Holding to my better judgement, I am going to entrust Risa's happiness to you. I don't know how I feel about Delilah in all this, but even she seems to care for Risa on some level. I still harbor many many doubts about you, but I have never seen Risa so truly happy in all of the time I've been her older sister. I know that you will take care of her.

With that, I must mention a more difficult matter. Risa's father is alive and well, and I will tell you where, but I beg you to find any way you can to keep her from finding him. This will likely sound overly cruel and I am given only a small piece of the details, but Risa's father is hiding from her intentionally.

After the "incident" with the last wedding she attended, he refused to speak to her. This is entirely Karisa's fault, and if Risa was to find out the truth, I believe her reaction would be more than any of us could bear.

I do, however, know that she cannot be happy in her ignorance forever. I leave it to you to find the right moment to free her from her pain. If you choose that moment incorrectly, you will lose her forever.

We all trust you. Don't let us down. Take care of my sister-take care of yourself.

-Meryl"

"Del, you sure that's what is says, verbatim?"  
"I'll admit my surprise at her ability to string together more than five words without profanity as well, but yes. There is also an address within this city near the docks"  
"Well, this complicates things. And is it just me or does it sound a bit overdramatic to you?"  
"Perhaps. I do not know or trust that girl's opinion regarding the context of the situation."  
"You sure you aren't just jealous?", I asked, almost immediately regretting that I'd ever added any of those words to my vocabulary in the first place.  
"The parameters of your hypothesis are built upon a flawed-"  
"Del", I interrupted, "Can't you just trust me on this?"  
"I trust you completely. You, by your own admission however, have admitted to fully trusting a woman that betrayed you so completely that you tried to throw your life away as a result."  
"This is a completely different situation!", I almost shouted in reply.  
"Joseph", she said as she pulled herself away from me.  
"I-what?", I asked, somewhat stunned by how she addressed me.  
"Cease conversation on this topic."  
"Oh, so you just get to decide when the conversation is done?"  
"You are...upsetting me."

Damn it. I am not a morning person. Even hearing an edge of sadness in her voice, I almost wanted to twist the knife further. It certainly didn't help that even if I would forget this altercation within the hour as though it had never happened-most people aren't like me.

With a sigh, I finally replied, "I didn't mean to upset you Del."  
Seeming to be lost for words, Del only managed, "I…"  
"First...I want to say that I trust you Del, but I want to clear the air a bit", I said, much calmer now.  
"You do not intend to raise your voice again?"  
Silently hating myself I replied, "I apologize in advance if I do. Two things-first, my rage burns with the fury of a thousand suns right after I wake up. If I ever say anything hurtful to you within say...two hours of waking up, assume it was a different person because I don't even remember that shit."  
"I see. And the other thing?"  
"I guess you could say that I'm willing to give everyone a chance to betray me-it just so happened that with her, I found out about everything at once. Until Meryl, or any of Risa's sisters, actually break my trust...I'll assume they are trustworthy."  
"That is a very dangerous mindset, Joe. I can think of nearly two dozen reasons why Meryl might mean actual harm to Risa-or you."  
"I know it is but...if the alternative is NOT trusting people-I mean, what's the point of even living?"  
"Please, Joe-"  
"Del", I interrupted, "I know that me being this way has already caused you so much trouble. I'd understand if-"  
"No. It is no trouble. I had only intended to make you aware of my concerns."  
"And...I know I'm an asshole for snapping at you...especially since you were only voicing your concerns because you were worried about me, right?"  
"That is correct."  
"Thank you for...well...being you. If there's ever anything you need-"  
"I'm certain I will think of...something", she quickly added.

About twenty minutes later, Risa came through the door and tossed me the soft, familiar clothes she had originally given me. We left through the city gates, at least two of us expecting Karisa to jump out and scream "boo!", but her fluffy tail never materialized.

We set out for our last campsite we shared before I started onto my wild ride through the oubliette. I only hoped this plan worked out. I was tired of being a (larger) burden on Risa and Del, and if Karisa was going to come at us, I'd at least like to be able to see it coming.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Okay, I can't see so...explain what you mean when you say it's 'gone'", I asked incredulously.  
"I mean the entire fucking hill, the tree, the grass...it's just a massive crater!" Risa responded as if she wasn't convinced that her own eyes hadn't defected to join in on this piece of potential chicanery.  
"This is like when you tried to feed me that 'pie', yesterday isn't it?"  
"No, that was Del's idea. This is...I'll just show you", Risa responded, her tone indecipherable.

-Two Days Earlier-

The journey had been fairly uneventful to this point. Uneventful might not have been the right word _exactly_ as Del tore into my body like a sexual chew-toy. She was using her eromancy on me again as well, luckily with a far lighter touch than before, seemingly interested in gradually increasing the intensity of the effects upon me as though she was preparing me for something. She was also, mercifully, making certain I had a chance to recover after each mind-warping session.

Risa just seemed extremely distant. I certainly wouldn't have called her a chatterbox when she pulled us around before, but she didn't even seem to paying attention to anything. There were so many questions I wanted to ask and not a single tactful way I could imagine to ask them.

Despite myself, I started to worry on what Del had tried to tell me, trying to think of any possible angle from which Risa's sisters would benefit from a betrayal. The only possibility I could imagine was that they were working with Karisa. Based on the story I'd heard, Karisa had to know that she was due some retribution for that stunt she pulled at the wedding. The more I thought about it, though, the more strange this whole thing seemed.

"You seem troubled, Joe", Del asked with a note of concern.  
"Arg!", I grunted in frustration, "I'm just so angry"  
"You aren't going to bring up-"  
"No no", I interrupted, "Do you think this is all connected somehow? I mean...doesn't this all strike you as odd?"  
"To what are you referring?"  
"Nevermind", I said loudly, and then in a whisper I continued, "I mean this whole thing with Karisa, the wedding-both weddings, the slime...it doesn't make sense."  
"How do you mean?", Del asked with a hint of interest.

I took a deep breath before starting, wondering if there were crazy conspiracy theorists in this world and if I was about to tell Del about who _really_ shot JFK.

Continuing to whisper as quietly to Del as possible so Risa wouldn't hear, I pushed on, "So Karisa stole this guy Mike from Risa, went out of their way to screw Risa over at every turn, and even tried to steal me-without even knowing that I'd ever really wake up."  
"That all appears to be correct"  
"Doesn't that seem strange to you? The first two pieces I could maybe understand-but why would Karisa have gone for me?"  
"I told you that it was still rather easy to-"  
Quickly jumping back in with a harsher whisper, I said, "It could have been anybody-I was a damn vegetable and she was spying on Risa...she already knew it!"  
"You...find it odd that someone would take an action solely to harm another?"  
"Don't you? And the scale of it is just-"  
Suddenly making a gentle poke to my chest, Del added, "You already knew this-you were just now considering what I told you before about her sisters, were you not?"  
With a heavy sigh, I replied, "Yeah, but when I add that shit to the mix-if I even consider that her sisters are in on something with Karisa...it would be like saying that her entire family hates her-what else does she have?"  
"She has you-that is enough for her. I also mean to apologize, as I was...not aware that is why my suspicions upset you."  
Letting loose another, somewhat lighter sigh, I replied, "I just...I really feel like I'm missing something here."  
"You should worry only about yourself right now."  
"I can't just-" I began before Del cut me off.  
"While humility was a valuable lesson to learn, you appear to need a lesson on when it is acceptable or expected to be selfish."  
"Fine, whatever...we can do it after the one on tact"

In the evening of the second day, once we'd stopped to make camp, Del had gone to focus herself on some kind of arcane research while Risa and I sat by the fire, the background noise of the fire's pops and fizzles becoming a deafening orchestral foreground. Risa just seemed content to sit quietly by the fire. As I imagined her slender form staring into the flames with some new worrying wrinkle in the fabric of her day-to-day, I contemplated asking what might be troubling her in the hopes that I could cheer her up. I decided instead that I'd much rather try to cheer her up with something else entirely as I slowly started to move towards her in what would probably end up being a grand attempt to win the "Here, hold my beer" award.

"What are you doing!?" Risa loudly exclaimed as I managed to nearly stick my hand straight into the fire.  
"Trying to crawl my way over there, but you're being so quiet I can't find you"  
"Here…" she said with some frustration as she carefully led me to a spot next to her.

Sliding myself around behind her, I lightly placed my hands upon the warm exposed skin where her neck spilled into her graceful shoulders. I then began a determined campaign to physically eradicate the stress that seemed to have suffused each of her taut muscles through massage. I didn't need eyes to find this enemy.

Starting with her neck, I used a series of alternating circular motions with my thumbs to vigorously iron out as much tension as my grip would suffer. After spending close to twenty minutes just on her neck, I gradually moved my thumbs lower to work the areas around her upper spine. I kept my fingers anchored about her trapezius and dug in with my thumbs, almost expecting that she would ask me to be more gentle. She really didn't seem to react outwardly, but I was starting to feel that foul tension break apart as she loosened up.

Now too far down her spine to continue the same technique, I hooked my left arm in front of her across her shoulders and then used my knuckles to lay pressure on the muscles around her shoulder blades and the middle of her back. I kept up the assault for another twenty minutes or so before switching arms to work the other side of her back with my left hand.

To this point she hadn't made any reaction upon which I could pick up, so rather than releasing my grasp on her shoulders, I folded both of my arms in front of her and gingerly squeezed her.

"That feel okay?", I asked, now worried that I simply had horrible technique.  
"It was nice. What possessed you to do that?", she asked with a completely indecipherable tone.

"Shit", I thought. Something must really be bothering her. I couldn't help thinking it was my fault and mentally slapped myself for this unknown offense. Then I felt guilty for slapping myself and the dumb cycle started again-I decided to just blurt out the first thing that came to mind.

"Risa...I-I want you.", I got out with only the momentary hesitation as I realized it truly was what I wanted.

She took a deep breath as I gently pulled her back towards me to cradle her head in the crook of my elbow and kissed her, silencing her protestations before she could even open her mouth to release them. Despite what seemed like an initial reluctance, she welcomed my exploring tongue, leaving the pace entirely up to me for once.

Breaking off my kiss, I felt my way around her flowing silken blouse and began to pull it free from the simple belt that kept it restrained. Once I had opened the door to this verdant paradise, I gently laid her head upon the soft grass and began to place suckling kisses down her neck and across her entire torso. I slowly and deliberately worked to remove her belt with my left hand as I turned my seeking mouth upon her perfectly unpretentious breasts, my tongue teasingly plying its trade upon her sensitive nipples.

This finally started to draw a wonderful reaction as I heard her breaths begin to deepen even as they increased in their rapidity. Having finally removed her belt, I nibbled at her to further tantalize as my wandering hand claimed her breast's neglected sister. I felt her gasp softly with a gentle bodily twitter as her skin's serenely smooth surface was broken by a thousand tiny goosebumps.

Pleased beyond words that I was drawing the desired reaction, I repositioned myself to draw my hungry lips further down across her navel as my hands continued to claim what my mouth had abandoned in its trip south to warmer climes.

A moment later I felt her sublime hips jump as my tongue found its true target as, I allowed myself a moment to completely fill my senses with her essence. Then, with great reluctance, I forced my hands to abandon their vexing task only to force upon them a far worthier pursuit.

All of the board pieces were in place, and I decided that my endgame would be to force her body to crest the apex of her pleasure ceaselessly until I could trigger her primal desire to claim me herself. She may have been unaware of the game, but she picked up the rules surprisingly quickly.

Placing my left hand resolutely below her navel, just north of her pubic bone, I applied a gentle pressure. I then made a silent prayer that her monster physiology was the same as a human in this respect as I used two fingers of my right hand to press up against what should be the magical g-spot within her as my tongue mercilessly lashed at her overly responsive clitoris.

Risa's reaction told me that _this_ was an entirely new sensation for her as she let free a series of heaving gasps in response to my ministrations. She reached the height of her physical rapture the first time in less than a minute, right as her weeping gash let fly a copious stream of liquid signalling her body's surrender.

"Oh no, love", I thought to myself without even slowing my assault, "I've not yet _begun_ my defilement. Let's see how much you can really take."

Having already reached my own full arousal, I stuck to my plan to keep up this frenzied onslaught until she begged me to stop, pleaded with me to fuck her, or finally snapped and mounted me herself.

Her body was rocked by my incessantly unending, and unvirtuously carnal, blitz as I pushed her screaming across her peak again and again. I lost count of the number of times she gave in to desperate demands of her pleasure somewhere around two dozen. Even though each wailing release seemed to rise in intensity, I was losing the feeling in my face and even the stamina in my arm was flagging as I tried to keep up my attack.

Her stubborn resolve to fight my grand designs was impressive. This had to be her revenge for our first encounter when she'd "lost" against her overwhelming desire before _I_ begged her for release. Hearing her like this also had the debilitating side effect of inciting a pleading desire within my own body to set loose its lust upon her.

I drove her through three more shrieking displays of her lewdness until I heard the sound of fabric tearing as she violently ripped apart her own blouse, apparently unable to find anything else to grab, but still somehow aware enough of the game to keep her hands from me.

Even without being able to see it, that thought was all my lust-addled brain could handle as I nearly tore my own clothes from my body, simply unable to peel them away quickly enough to answer the irresistible commands of my own wanton desire.

I literally threw myself atop her, my cock miraculously finding purchase after only two failed thrusts as I was deflected upwards across her already enflamed clit. Finally finding my target on my third sortie, I drove forward into her depths as hard as I could, finding no resistance beyond the wonderfully prodigious tautness of her womanhood. I began thrusting, feeling even more overcome with desire than when I had been under the cloying effects of eromancy.

"Oh _yes_ , love! Another moment...and I'd have been...begging you for this", she whispered desperately between her heaving breaths and still-convulsing aftershocks as she wrapped her arms and legs around me.

I was too focused to respond in words, ramping up my pace instead as I held myself up over her on my right arm, still shaking with exhaustion, to bring my left hand between us to continue my torment of her clitoris.

Shocking me beyond expression, my sight cleared for a brief instant at the moment of our shared release. I was greeted by the sight of Risa laying amidst the shredded remains of her clothing, her chest streaked with blood where she had torn across her own skin in her euphoric ecstasy, and her gorgeous viridian eyes boring into me as I collapsed forward and grabbed her shoulders in a vain attempt to force myself more deeply into her. With my own moaning climax, I unleashed a torrential river of my seed within her as her own desperately grasping hands tore across my back, freely drawing blood with its sundering.

Sadly, my vision clouded over once more as I collapsed from my exertion.

I simply laid there, breathing heavily, as Risa held me in her embrace. Also laboriously drawing breath, but recovering much more quickly than I, she gently ran her fingers across the small of my back.

"Not that you'll _ever_ hear me complain, love, but what brought that on?"  
Still trying to calm my breathing, I nearly wheezed out my response, "As...hah...as much as I was hoping you'd pounce on me the moment we stopped for the night...hoo...I was almost worried when you didn't."  
"If I'd known you could do...whatever it is you just did to me, I'd have stopped my pouncing a while ago." she offered with an adorably quiet giggle.  
"Well, I'm not opposed to doing that for you again. But…"  
"But…?"  
"I...uh...sort of like it when you or Del take me without warning."  
"So _that's_ why you never run."  
"Yeah...just that one time, and I'm definitely not going to tell you why." I remarked, remembering with an involuntary shudder the torture wrought upon me by Del's tickler.  
Almost on cue, I heard Del's voice intone, almost directly behind me, "He was afraid of being tickled."  
"Great, thanks Del."  
"There is no need for thanks, I do what I must."

I took this opportunity to finally disengage and roll myself off of Risa, then pulling her back towards her normal resting spot, absentmindedly rubbing her soft ears.

"So did Meryl…?" Risa began cautiously.  
"She gave me the location but...she felt that it was a very bad idea for you to go."  
"I see. Um...what do _you_ think?"  
"I don't know, Risa. I haven't had enough time to make a real judgement on it but-it sounds like it could be pretty bad. Ask me again once we get my eyes fixed and I'll give you all the information and you can decide for yourself if you want to go."  
"I can deal with that"  
"Oh! I did see you for just a moment like a dark room after a camera flash right as I...uh...finished. Are you okay? You looked like you scratched yourself."  
"Oh sure _that's_ what you get to see. I'm fine. These clothes have seen better days though."  
"You could forgo clothing as I do", Del added.  
"Don't you have a dress you should be wearing?"  
"Tch", Del got out before I heard the rustle of cloth as I imagined she must have been putting her dress back on.  
Unable to suppress a chortling laughter, I called out to her, "Del, you don't need to wear it for now. I just want to see it on you once I have my eyes back."  
"You spoil her, you know." Risa remarked in a false motherly tone.  
"Well, I'm certainly not sparing the rod", I said before being unable to hold in the laughter at my own joke.  
Risa suddenly snuggled up a bit closer as she was wont to do before asking me something important, "Were you serious about wanting children...with...me?"

The enormity of the question hit me far harder than I was expecting. It wasn't that I didn't want to stay with Risa, it was more that…

"Do you really think I'd make a decent father?"  
"I...yes. I believe you would be an excellent father."  
"Why?"  
"You are kind to the point of doting-even with spider girls that rape you nearly to death, you've been honest and delivered on promises that should have been impossible, you have a wonderful yet obliviously selective intelligence.."  
"That last part sounded like an insult"  
"You have a sense of humor that isn't _always_ annoying."  
"Wait...you aren't suddenly asking about this because you're already pregnant are you?"  
"Not that I know of, it's normally very difficult to get pregnant without the blessing of a monster lord."  
"How do you get that?", I asked.  
"I'm not certain, but I'm pretty sure that it's something that would be a lot easier with a legal marriage cemented."  
"We'd have to talk to Del about that."  
"I know, I'm not sure-"

Del took this opportunity to seemingly materialize again, "Assuming our arrangement wouldn't otherwise change, I am not opposed to such a marriage between the two of you."  
I felt Risa immediately spring to her feet, "Are you serious Del?"  
"Was there something in my tone that led you to believe otherwise?"  
"No-I just...wanted to make sure I'd actually heard that", Risa said her voice breaking a bit in the wake of some tears.  
"Risa. We-I want us all to be happy together. Any children you have would be the best parts of the two people...that I love." Del softly remarked, being uncharacteristically forthcoming.  
"Del. You are so...weird, and frequently infuriating. But after all we've been through together, I can't imagine anyone else with whom I'd rather walk this path. No-I mean...I WANT to walk this path with you."  
I coughed to make my presence known, " _Anyone_ else?"  
"You're the path, genius."  
"Oh...right then."

I hoped the two of them were having a hug right now as I tried to picture it in my mind. I wasn't going to go through with anything until I got my eyes back-IF I got my eyes back, but I couldn't think of any reason why this whole marriage thing could be a bad idea. I doubted my capabilities as a father but I'm sure I would have a lot more time to agonize over that once this current ordeal was through.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

-Back in the Present-

"Hold on, I guess", Risa said as she led me to the edge of this crater.

She set me down near the edge as I felt around it with my hand. Sure enough, it was as if the entire area had been physically ripped from its moorings. "This sort of thing doesn't just happen", I thought as my hand ran across something hard and smooth. It almost felt like a large glass arrowhead in my hand, so I showed it to Risa.

"Is this just a rock or-"  
"Ixi, damn it."  
"I'm lost here."  
"Yeah, I hope you weren't betting everything on this one idea. Because it looks like Karisa...took it somewhere"  
"No way, the laws of physics are calling bullshit. I've never seen a monster big enough to pick up an amount of land this large, so unless you can tell me-"  
"Ixi is a dragon, she can turn into her primordial form every so often and-"  
Del chimed in at this, "That explains everything but that scale you're holding. It must have been left on purpose given its size and development."

Giving a deep sigh of resignation, I finally just threw myself backwards onto the grass, "Yeah I was sort of betting everything on this idea. Now I guess I don't have a choice in seeing what you had planned, Del."  
Despite herself, Del gave what must have been an adorable series of small claps, accompanied by an even more endearing giggle before correcting herself, "Erm, I'm sorry that your plan was not successful, Joe."  
"Yeah, it really shows, Del. And it's more that I wasn't able to try it than that it wasn't successful."  
"Luckily for us, and the advancement of my magical research, we can now set my plan into motion. We should get moving back to Elysian Valley."

I was feeling more than a little defeated and suddenly a bit worried about the lengths to which Karisa would go to have her vengeance upon us. Risa picked me up from my spot in the grass and set me gently into the cart.

"Don't worry. I'm sure one of Del's plans will work."  
"I hope so...otherwise I worry that dealing with Karisa…" I just stopped talking, kicking myself at so recklessly unleashing my ultimate power and using all five minutes of my daily awesome that day to spite Karisa.

As soon as we were moving again, Del resumed her attempts to drive me as close to the shore of insane without tossing me into the drink proper. Despite my worries about the specifics of her plan, it was hard to focus on anything beyond Del's body as we made our way to town.

When we stopped for the evening, still about a half-day from our destination, Risa gingerly laid me on a thick blanket near our small fire. Tonight, she did not disappoint as she slowly began to remove my clothes.

"You sure you're up for this?", she asked earnestly.  
"You can't tell just by looking?", I said gesturing to my evident state of readiness. "We need the practice anyway, right?", I asked with a cheesy grin.

The gentle teasing of her breath danced over me as she pulled me into a long tender kiss and left her mark upon me once again, now as her future husband. Our shared sighs quietly rose and fell over the course of the next several hours as we enjoyed the closeness of our joining, finally coming to a satisfied rest, our limbs still a tangle.

Del never came to lay with us that evening, claiming she had to make certain her calculations for the plan were correct. Even the shock of that unpleasant thought failed to disturb the peace I was feeling right now.

The morning of the next day quickly passed as we came upon the edge of the valley within which lied our destination. Risa stopped as a painful silence made itself manifest.

"Risa, what's-"  
"Stay here", Del suddenly commanded me, her tone leaving no room for argument.  
Risa finally broke her silence, saying "We...must be lost-I took the wrong road..."  
"No, Risa, come with me. Joe, do not move from that spot." Del ordered again.

As I heard Del lead Risa away from the wooden cart, Risa suddenly began to scream with a terrifying mix of sadness, horror, and rage. As I listened to Del whispering countless soothing nothings to Risa, I picked up the first scent of burnt wood and scorched earth, colored with a sickening coppery scent of similarly scorched flesh.

I had never heard the sort of pain that seemed to bleed into Risa's voice as she broke down. Had this-whatever _this_ was-been Karisa's doing? I tried to calm myself and just took deep breaths as I waited for one or both of them to fill me in. It took nearly ten minutes and likely all of the compassion she could muster for Del to calm Risa down.

I don't know what she could have said to Risa to bring her back from that. It sounded like Risa was going into hysterics just before Del started whispering to her.

Del finally returned to my lap, placing her finger over my lips to silence the flood of questions threatening to spill out.  
"I understand that you are concerned and curious. I will explain but you must promise not to ask any further questions for now"  
I gave a solemn nod in response.  
In her emotionless monotone, she began, "With the exception of a few buildings, it appears that most of the town is a pile of smoking rubble. Risa was able to make out a few shapes that appear to be bodies. The focal point of the damage appears to be Emerald's home, the rest of the damage appears to be incidental or collateral."

At this point I started to shake as I tried to fight against the grief that tore a hole right through my middle. I kept myself silent, not needing to add to the pain Risa was probably feeling while I simply shook, lost in my own sadness.

Beyond that, how was Karisa now a step ahead of us? Was she going to destroy everything that made Risa happy? She even destroyed my 'save point', like she somehow knew exactly where it was. I had described it in the bar-anyone could have been listening, and there was still what Del said about not trusting Risa's sisters...I didn't want to think they were related as I realized I just couldn't fight my despair and doubled over.

What the fuck was this bitch's problem? It wasn't just that she was hurting Risa, it's like she fed on Risa's sadness, showing up at the worst possible times. She get's too happy? She gets too sad? Surprise! It's time for the Karisa pain train. As much as I wanted to believe that Del was wrong-that nobody would do something just for the sake of hurting someone else...I just couldn't wrap my mind around the reasons for...all of this.

Del moved to her knees and enclosed me in her delicate embrace. "Shh...be still now, love. We'll be moving shortly to see the extent of the damage."  
Fighting the powerful contentious urges to scream, cry, or break something, I simply nodded and pulled Del's soft body closer to bury my face upon her shoulder.

Making our way into town, I was assaulted by the oppressive scents of destruction by flames and the dying crackles of fire upon several ruined homes. As I tried to listen for sounds of potential struggle or survivors, I heard a nearby shout.

"Risa! Risa!", I heard Belle's normally melodious voice call out, buried beneath a veneer of crushing desperation and pain.

Even as she tried to trot her way over, I could make out that she must also be wounded as one of her legs was dragging.

"Belle-what happened? And one of your horns-!"  
"The...dragon took everything. All I heard was the roar as it shattered the windows. We tried to get outside before the building came down. I...my-Christopher was watching Emerald's shop with Rose when…"  
"Oh Belle...was he…" Risa wasn't even able to continue as her own pain drowned out her voice.  
Belle continued, haltingly trying to force out the words, "I don't-there's...nothing. Everything was...him. Why did this happen? What...do I do now?"

I had no words for her. I imagined myself in her place, with Del or Risa taken from me, and I didn't even want to think anymore. In one stroke, Belle had lost her home, her livelihood, and her family-her lover.

Rummaging in the wagon for a moment, Risa pulled something out.  
"Take this for your leg and wait here. I need you to stay strong for me, okay? We're going to see if anyone else needs help."  
Not even able to muster any more tears, Belle only answered "Okay, Risa."

As we made our way through town, the damage wasn't quite as bad as it originally appeared. The Honeybee looked (according to Del) to be where the beast had landed before charging through anyone or anything in its way, finally unleashing a hellish inferno of flame directly onto Emerald's shop.

"How could she?! Ixi would never hurt anyone, even if threatened, without Karisa demanding it", Risa said shakily.  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" I began before being violently cut off by a smack in the face.  
"Last time I checked, you couldn't breathe fire so don't even start with that."  
"It appears that several people have taken refuge in the church", Del stated.  
"Well, then they can stay there forever, I'm not even going to-"  
"The church is part of my plan to restore his sight."  
"No! I've never seen a man go in there and come out right-if he even came back out at all"  
"This is the only way for this plan to work, it will actually be much easier and safer if others have taken refuge within."  
"Damn it! I don't like this at all", Risa growled, her sadness quickly being completely replaced with anger.  
"Nor I, but this plan has a very high probability for success."  
"I...I trust you...you have at least as much to lose so...just please be careful."  
"I will", Del responded with certainty.  
"I'm going to look for any more wounded people, how long are we staying?", Risa asked as she choked down her anger, using it to fuel her determination.  
"Hopefully just tonight, but I'm willing to give it two additional nights to be certain."  
"He'd better not come back smelling like imp."  
"Better that than succubus."  
"You guys are really making me feel great about this plan", I added, feeling a bit out of my depth.

Risa headed off, but not before giving me a moment to wrap my arms around her. As she kissed me, her soft fluffy tail seemed to press at my back, not wanting to let go. She held our impromptu embrace only a moment longer before dashing off.

Del led me forward for about fifteen minutes or so, not saying a word.  
"We are here."  
"That's it? No pep talk or...plans for me?"  
"I told you-it could ruin the calculations."  
"Risa said imps...how are imps going to help me get my sight back."  
"They won't. They will...have you, however. It's their likely friend upon whom I am relying. Just try to at least get some sleep."  
"So what _is_ an imp, anyway?"

Seemingly in response to my question, I heard the large wooden door creak open, and what sounded like 7 or 8 very young voices pour their way out to surround me. The girl scout troop? Mildly disturbed by the height at which their small hands ushered me into the building, I wondered what sort of person would want to be friends with a swarm of overly chatty, giggling-and now that I _really_ thought about it-unbelievably adorable little girls.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The moment I crossed the threshold into the church, I knew that I was not going to like this plan. I'd have to have a talk with Del about her scientific methodology later. My head was already feeling fuzzy for some reason-maybe something in the air here-I felt _something_ trying to overwhelm my outright hatred of these tiny groping hands.

And the talking...why wouldn't they just stop talking?

"Another refugee!"  
"He looks baaad"  
"You okay mister?"  
"Yeah, he seems a little spaced out"  
"You think the girl that brought him here was being naughty?"  
"Naughty 'oooh' or naughty 'smack'?  
"Is he even listening?"  
"Let's try to tickle-"

"I'm fine! I'm just blind is all!", I immediately shouted out, dreading being tickled more than anything else they could possibly do to me.

"Oh, hey hey! Can you see what I'm doing right now?"  
"Or me!"  
"Or me?"  
"Sorry girls...I can't see anything at all."

At first, their giggling inanity made me want consider figuring out how to somehow tear out my own eardrums, but something was really strange. I'd normally never have any sort of attraction to this sort of childish behavior. But the more they seemed to dance around me, the less annoyed I was with the whole situation. I mean, they _were_ taking people in during a disaster and the worst they could do was...wait-

"How many other people are here right now?", I asked.

"Like a million!"  
"6 humans, 4 men"  
"Nuh uh! 4 humans, ALL men!'  
"Oooh, and friendly cow"  
"Friendly cow is hurt and sad"  
"Her husband is hurt…"  
"That's why we're helping!"  
"Yes, helping."  
"Totally helping!"  
"Old human girls are helping now too"  
"Yep! We're helping!"  
"We're not old!"

What did they mean that old human girls were helping? I thought all the humans here were men...

"Wait", I asked. "how are you helping?"  
"Fluffing pillows"  
"Nurse stuff"  
"Draining the infected area"

"Infected...what? Is there anything I can do to help?", I asked.  
Why did I ask that? I didn't want to help, I wanted to-

"I have a bruise! Make sure it feels okay."  
"My tail is stuck in a knot"  
"Are my wings crooked?"  
"I have a cut, check me first!"

"Whoa, a cut seems the most serious. You want me to take a look?" I spat out, seemingly by accident.

"You're blind so you'll just have to feel it and make sure it's okay", she said in an adorably quivering voice.

"No, you fucking moron!" I screamed inside my own head. "This is a bad idea, I should-"

"Over here, guy! Oh, but you might be contaminated so we'll wash your clothes. You wouldn't want to infect the other pris-err...refugees"  
"Oh...thanks, that sounds...okay?", I offered, suddenly at a loss.

"I don't even know why I bother with you", I thought to myself in a chagrined tone, "You almost infected _all_ the other refugees."

This all seemed so rational. I was going to check this poor girl's cut, and she doesn't want me to spread any disease to the other refugees so I needed to take my clothes off. Something really didn't feel right though. Maybe it was just the shock from hearing Risa so upset. I'd probably feel better if I did something nice for someone. That's what I was doing now, right? Every time I tried to come up with a rational argument on why I should just be trying to get out of here, things would somehow just...start making sense.

((h-scene follows. Avoid if you don't want to go to hell with me =P ))

You sure? Last chance to turn back. Though I do hear hell is warm this time of year and it would be great to have some company.

Now completely naked and in some other part of this large church, I was set down upon what seemed to be a very large, bed-sized cushion.

"So where is this cut?", I asked, trying to sound helpful.  
Taking my hand she guided it directly, and immediately, to her very warm vaginal opening, causing me to recoil in shocked embarrassment.  
"It's near there, mister", she said sounding, rather convincingly, like she might really be hurt.  
"Uh...sweetie...this isn't a cut", I said bashfully.  
"Nooo, it's further in. Deeeper. It might be infected, there's so much fluid…"

Oh, of course. If there was an infection there might be fluid associated. That made sense, didn't it?

"Should I...try to feel further in?"  
"Uh huh, but be gentle with my naughty place."

After she said that, I heard a series of small giggles from the other imps that were all around me. This time I was annoyed-how could they be laughing when their cute little friend could be hurt? Regardless, I used two fingers to begin slowly pushing into her while feeling all around for this 'cut'. Her slit was already nearly dripping with lubrication but it was still a rather snug fit around my fingers.

"It's hard to move my hand, you're very tight."  
"I think it's just a bit further in" she said as I felt what must have been her tail slowly teasing its way around my inner thigh.  
"I'm sorry, sweetie...I don't think I can get my fingers any deeper and I don't feel anything."  
"Ohhh...isn't there some other part of you that might reach?"

Other part? How else would I be able to feel for this cut? I could only think of one thing. With more active nerve endings it should also make it easier to tell how bad this cut might be, right?. Of course.

I was feeling...drunk maybe? Rather than the normal action of forming words by thinking and then saying them, it was like I was saying things first and then trying to understand why I said them after the fact.

"I guess I...I only have one thing that might reach" I said, as she delivered the answer for me, wrapping her tail around the base of my cock that had somehow already sprung to life.  
"Okay, but be gentle with my little spot", she said as she gripped my arms and gently led me into position, perched above her.

Using her tail to correct my aim as I blindly pushed forward, I was met with incredible resistance at her entrance, despite the copious lubrication. I heard the tittering giggle of the other imps around me, but I had an important job to do.

"Uh...I don't know if it will fit." I said innocently.  
"Just push super extra hard", she said while rhythmically tightening and loosening her tail.

Straining myself slightly, I began to push until I was finally using almost all of my strength. I finally breached her entrance in a rush as half of my length was suddenly buried within her incredible tightness.

After a loud moan she whimpered, "Should be just a little further, go as deep as you can."

I had never experienced anything this unyieldingly tight before as her tiny entrance seemed to almost vibrate around me, in fear or expectation. Still wanting to do everything I could to help this poor girl, I flexed again as she slowly accepted me, inch by agonizing inch. Finally, after what felt like hours, I had finally buried myself within her, all the way to the root.

"Do you feel it yet?", she asked excitedly as she made small swaying motions with her hips.  
"No...hah", I began, trying to fight the delightful friction her many grasping internal folds were causing with her small movements.  
"I'll help", she said, as her movements turned into tiny circular gyrations.  
"But...sweetie. I'm going to-"  
"It's okay if you squirt in my naughty place. It will make my cut feel better."

A written invitation couldn't have brought my climax on any quicker as my muscles went rigid all at once and her tiny pussy began devouring my offering. I moaned at the onslaught of the heady mixture of pleasure and pain.

I heard one of the imps whisper, "Is he shooting in her?"  
"Aww...I wanted the first one."  
"She always gets to go first."

"Oooh, see mister? Don't I already feel better, now?", my patient exhaled in her seductively breathy, but impossibly innocent voice.  
"Uh huh...you...feel really good."  
"You didn't find the cut, so you'll have to try harder. I'll help more this time!", she said excitedly as she gave me a small squeeze with her inner muscles.

Before I could wonder what she meant by that, I felt her tail prodding at my ass. I couldn't figure out exactly how this would help, but at least she seemed happy. As her tail finally broke my seal and wormed its way into me, my hips began moving on their own.

The very foreign invader made me rationally wonder how she'd gotten a cut so deep in the first place. "Monsters", was my mental answer to that quandary.

"I'm...sorry, sweetie. I can't stop moving."  
"It's okay, you make my kitty purr. Don't you like it?"  
I could only let loose a breathy exhale in response.

This release came even more quickly with the added stimulation of her tail as I threw myself forward and spit my seed, once again, deeply into her demonic body, feeling very drained after doing so. Once I was finally able to stop my nearly involuntary thrusting I was finding it difficult to keep myself perched above her as the strength in my arms faltered.

"You can lay on top of me, mister. I just need a few more of your squirty cum baths and my cut should be fine." she said as she forced her tail even more deeply into me.  
"O-okay, I-"

I was cut off as her tail began to probe at my prostate. Ashamed and aroused at the same time, I only managed a few meager thrusts within her insistent quim before I was wracked with repeated waves of pleasure-my cock wildly pulsing with multiple successive releases in the primal desire to seed this girl with my offspring.

She didn't let up her assault on me and I quickly lost count of the number of times I was brought screaming beyond what my resistance could endure.

Not even letting me calm down after the massive draining of my fluids and spiritual energy, the alpha girl pushed me off of her onto my back. "It would make me even happier if you played with my friends too, is that okay?" she asked in such a way that I could actually _feel_ the batting of her eyelashes at me.  
Really not liking the idea of playing with her friends, but not wanting to upset her, I replied, "If it'll make you happy...sure", I said with a smile as I heard her leaving the room.

The moment she vanished from the room, some semblance of my real thoughts came rushing back in a torrent of shame. "At least she's done with me" I thought to myself before the other seven imps threw themselves on me. No longer under the haze of her impossible charming effect, I was able to remember that I did _not_ want this.

"Please girls, don't-", I said before being cut off by someone sitting on my face.  
"Can't hear you!"  
"Oooh, but keep trying to talk though...feels tickly good"

My pleading cries went unanswered as these ravenous mockeries of children raped me for hours, never ceasing in their assault until long after the sun went down, taunting me incessantly through the entire ordeal. I finally, thankfully, passed into a fitful sleep as the world of dreams took over.

Feeling drained to the core of my being, I couldn't even remember what I'd come here to do. "I could...escape…?", were my last thoughts before I passed out completely.

Even if my eyes had worked, they wouldn't have noticed the hidden watcher, cleverly concealed in the redundant (to me) shadows. Certain that I was finally asleep, she crept upon me...


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 - Inception of Doubt

I started awake at the sound of a loud siren passing by to see a non-working ceiling fan above me. Covered in a sheen of sweat from the torrid late summer heat, I looked around at my surroundings. I saw...nothing, or at least enough nothing to fill an entire apartment.

My apartment on Earth.

"A dream?" I said out loud, "No...oh no."

I felt the twisted piece of plastic in my hand and knew this to be the moment before I had decided to kill myself. A sinking desperation began to sink in. Everything...everything that I thought I had left was replaced by the nothing I had left behind. Even the crushing sadness at the thought of never seeing Delilah and Risa again couldn't pull the tears through the overwhelming numbness of my emotion.

Bringing myself to a seated position I simply stared into space, wondering if that dream-that beautiful, incomparable dream, had been worth living in the first place. I suppose I _had_ learned something from it all-that I am not allowed to have the things that make me happy. Just about to lay back down on the floor, I heard the front door creak open.

"Forget something, bitch?" I thought to myself, about to let it pass. "No", came the response of my returning determination. I was done hating myself, I was done trying to kill myself. "No, indeed", I thought. That hatred was for everyone else, that death was for everyone else.

I quickly leapt to my feet and strode, with a dark purpose, towards the front door.

"Hello? Oh hey! Your door was open", came a completely unfamiliar voice.

Seeing this unknown form in my doorway was making me angry. I almost laughed at the thought that I was actually trying to fight an urge to kill this person. How would I even do it? I guess strangling them might be best...No-I wanted to stomp on their face until they choked on blood and broken teeth.

"Yeah", I said emotionlessly, "Ex left it open after she took everything. You need something?"  
"I just-Oh hey! MLP! Bro hoof?" the girl said, holding out her fist to me.

Hearing her words made me realize that I was still wearing the clothes I had lost in the spider attack-"the dream", I had to remind myself. Looking back up at her, I was finally able to make out her features that had seemed cloudy in my irrational anger only a moment before. Standing in front of me was a woman about my height with long hair dyed with red and purple streaks. Her alabaster skin brought out her facial features that were soft, but commanding-almost powerful, all centerpieced by her fiercely bright blue eyes. Her long shirt, adorned with a smiling Princess Luna and, interestingly, the only article of clothing she was wearing, did very little to hide her flawless figure-large, pert breasts set atop her perfect hourglass and held aloft by long, well-toned legs.

She wasn't who I wanted, but she was certainly the most beautiful _human_ I'd ever seen.

Still waiting expectantly for me to return her gesture, I snapped back to reality and gave her a fist bump. Why had I even thought I would ever try to hurt another person? No no no, that just isn't me. I guess I could try to handle this...even if I'd have been so much happier to have Risa to smack me out of my doldrums.

"Sorry, just...dealing with a lot of shit."  
"Actually, it looks like you're dealing with a lack of it", she said with a smile.

Why was she being nice to me? Did I really look that pitiful?

"Ha, yeah…"  
"She really took everything?"  
"Everything but the kitchen sink-but she did manage to get all the copper tubing out so the sink doesn't work anymore either."  
"You're coming to stay with me then, I live right upstairs."  
"I can't do that...for all you know I could be some crazy rapist or something."  
"Oh, I'm certainly not worried about that", she said with an air of absolute certainty, "Any fan of Trixie couldn't be bad", she said pointing to my shirt.  
"You aren't giving me a choice here, are you?"  
"Come on! You know you're just going to lay on the floor and stare at the ceiling otherwise."  
"Fine", I said, not really having any other choice.

She then took my hand and led me upstairs to her apartment. I noticed that it had gotten so foggy outside that I could barely make out the street lights that lined my quasi-urban street. I wasn't sure why I even cared enough to notice as she led me to the previously unseen 2nd floor of this apartment complex.

"She wasn't joking", I thought to myself as her apartment was directly above mine. Leading me inside, I saw what I could only describe as the "perfect" apartment. A ridiculous setup from floor to ceiling-every video game system I'd ever wanted, massive speakers, huge media server, the works.

"Damn, what the hell do you do for a living?"  
"I'm a horse breeder. Nothing special but it pays the bills, right?"  
"I'll say-oh hey!", I said dashing over to look at her music collection, "Where did you get this?", I asked holding up a CD that had been one of the rarest in my collection, a special limited run Helium Vola album.  
"Just a lucky find at the used music place, I guess. You like it?"  
"Hells yeah! They only made like 5,000 of these!", I said throwing it into the player without even asking. Despite the apparent complexity, the system was very easy to operate. "When did you get it?"  
"A couple years ago, not sure exactly when", she said from behind me, "This gets you going, huh?"  
"Oh yeah, like you wouldn't believe! You don't mind, do you?"  
"Not at all, make yourself at home!", she said with a cheerful grin.

Once the music started playing I nearly threw myself into her large comfy chair to let it play. It was funny enough to make me laugh. Just a moment ago I had been just about to lose myself completely and things start going my way.

"You wait right there, I'll be back in a flash." she said as she skipped out of the room.  
"Oh hey, what's your name by the way?", I asked, not sure how I'd forgotten to ask earlier.  
"It's Delilah. You just make yourself comfortable and I'll be back in a minute."

Delilah. Of course it had to be that name. Maybe that's where my mind came up with that name for my dream, having heard it before. Just hearing the name brought it all back-again. The loss of my fantasy was still hurting as the cold press of this hateful, familiar reality pressed in upon me again but...maybe this time wouldn't be so bad after all.

I let myself zone out to submerge completely in the music as I tried to piece together what I remembered of my old life. Had everything really just been a dream? I'd thrown myself off a bridge to escape this all before, and even with all of the pain I'd felt in that dream, it was the first time I'd truly felt alive since before I could even recall.

After about ten minutes of choral bliss, I saw her walk back into the room with an addition to her wardrobe-a head-to-toe lack of it.

Coughing in surprise, I stuttered, "Y-you okay?"  
"Yep! I've just been watching you for a while and always wanted to talk to you"  
"Well...uh...you could have just said something."  
"Wouldn't this way be more fun?"

She sauntered her way over to me as I was trying to pick my jaw up off the floor. This was almost too good to be true. I know I'd been known to move fast, but this was on an entirely different level. I decided to just go with it...It's not like I had anything to lose.

She placed one of her graceful hands against my cheek and began to slowly lean in towards me. The breath from her nose tickled slightly as her lips grazed mine for only a moment, the electricity of our contact quickly rushing through me, then-

"Stop", I said suddenly, the music dropping a revelation on me.  
"What's wrong?", she asked.  
"This is-You've been lying to me."  
"Oh really? What about?"  
"This isn't just the same album I own, it's MY album. This one has three skips in the exact same places as mine."

Pushing her away from me, I stood up to look around and was again struck by how "perfect" this all was. Even with the now screaming doubt that I was potentially ruining the chance of a lifetime, I had to make a decision.

Despite the pinch I gave myself being quite painful, I decided that _this_ was the dream.

"I was trying to make this easy on you, but apparently you won't let yourself be happy even when the exact thing you want is standing right in front of you."  
"Something like that, or maybe you haven't realized that I don't want a perfect life that doesn't include Del and Risa."  
"This is all from your memory, what I found in your mind as 'perfection'. Even this body is your idealized fantasy made flesh."  
"Sorry, whoever or whatever you are...but this isn't happening. Not in my dream", I almost shouted at her.  
"It's cute that you thought I was giving you a choice."  
"So you can just step into my dreams and do whatever you want, hmm?"  
"I already have, and you're mine until you wake up."

Damn, I had to admit that this creature was crafty. I'd almost completely fallen for this perfect reality. Even knowing that I probably had a packed schedule tomorrow full to the brim with being raped by imps, my giddiness at the realization that what I was seeing now was a dream set me into a laughing fit.

"You think I'm joking?"  
"Oh no no, it's not that."

Delilah-MY Delilah was a genius. She must have known this creature was in the church. The fact that I could see right now in this dream must have fit into her plan, and that just left me to either have another unwanted romp with this creature or...

"You're thinking about that lich again aren't you? You're asleep, there's absolutely nothing she can do to help you! My friends will never let you leave this church...your every waking and sleeping moment will be consumed in ecstasy until the only thing you'll remember how to do is beg for release."

I couldn't help but suppress another giggle at how perfectly this had come together, saying "Oh, I wasn't expecting her to somehow break into my dream like a superhero or anything. You didn't account for one important thing, though."  
"Please, don't tell me you're a lucid dreamer. That's stage magic compared to my perfected oneiromancy. My power defines this reality now. So, indulge me with your fantasy and then we can get started", she said in her arrogant tone as she placed her hands on her hips expectantly.

I hoped this was all part of the plan.

"No, I'm not a lucid dreamer. I...talk in my sleep." I began, and then began shouting as loudly as my lungs would allow, "Del!"

..

…"Yes, Joe?"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 - My Little Phony

-Earlier that day-  
Risa heard sounds of a slight commotion and an unfamiliar voice asking after her. These travelers seemed impatient at best, and outright dangerous at worst. Rather than risk another potential incident, she quickly made her way over.

"I am Risa, what do you want?," Risa asked in a cautious tone.

They were three-a baphomet, her likely sorcerous servant, and a man. The man drew her attention as he was armed with a dangerous-looking crossbow and seemed to have been marked with demonic runes. She couldn't read them, but had learned enough to identify that no matter where they were printed, the message was "touch at your own peril."

Risa had never dealt with a pure demon like this before, but she knew enough to be wary. The last thing she wanted to do was start a fight here and potentially hurt any more of the townsfolk.

"Serilda of Abbadon sends her regards", the man suddenly said with a smile.

"Serilda, Serilda," Risa thought to herself but came up completely blank. Taking a deep breath she looked at the three travellers and saw no doubt on any of their faces. They hadn't attacked so they must be here about business. Risa decided she'd just try to bluff her way through this until she remembered who in the blazes Serilda might be.

Looking intentionally contemplative for a moment while she silently sung Joe's song in her head to eat up some time, she then looked up in false realization, saying, "Ah, so this is about business then?"

"Give it to her," the baphomet said directly as the man strode confidently forward to place a sealed scroll in Risa's hands with an attempt at a bow.  
"Oooh, official," Risa said as she took the scroll with a small bow and quickly broke the seal to see what this was all about.

"Blah, Blah, Blah," Risa thought as she skimmed over entire paragraphs of posturing to get to the meat of the issue. Having a sudden dreadful realization about some of the shadier lenders from which she'd borrowed gold, she realized that this was a demand for loan repayment-now. Looking at the three debt collectors in front of her she was pretty sure she could spin an illusion to escape if she had to-they couldn't expect her to have nearly 40,000 gold just sitting in one of her (still slightly shredded) pockets. There was an alternative option in the form of a 'favor' but this probably wouldn't factor well into Del's plans.

"Well? Do you have it?," the baphomet asked impatiently.  
"The uh...priestess Serilda has chosen a splendid time to have come calling on this loan," Risa said, poorly maintaining a calm facade and then added, "Maybe we can work out a payment plan? I just heard about a great idea from my betrothed called a reverse mortgage-"

Seeing that the demon started to almost shake with anger, the human spoke up, "We were instructed to tell you that she will forgive the entire debt if you are willing to do a specific task for her."

Risa watched the interplay between the three of them. Despite seeming somewhat perturbed by the human's outburst (Risa REALLY understood that frustration), the demon still calmed almost immediately.

"As long as the task isn't selling more crazy to Kaori, we've got a deal. I know they're still buying but I'm fresh out of-"  
The witch interrupted Risa this time, saying, "Show some respect to Miss!"  
"We don't trade slaves, you idiot!," the man added angrily.

These were some rough customers if they'd taken her attempt at a joke so seriously.

Already anxious to get these people out of town, Risa chimed back in, "No disrespect intended just...if she was going to offer another way to pay it off then why did she send such a formidable group?," Risa said, trying to pour on the flattery.  
Seeming to soften almost imperceptibly, the baphomet nodded in agreement, saying, "Our business is not your concern," before adding, "Simply repaying my own debt to her."

The man also lowered his weapon as well once the demon had calmed causing Risa a small amount of guilt at her displacement projection. It still didn't pay to be careless with any business out of Kaori.

Working her trained salesman instincts she continued, "Oh, I know a thing or two about debt-so what's this special task she wants done?"

The scroll had actually laid out pretty clearly that the priestess wanted this tribe of goblins out of the picture or on the warpath towards some village. There was more to it than that and Risa wanted more details if she could get them.

"It should be as it says on the scroll," the man said as he slid his way back into the conversation, adding, "The priestess just wants that Goblin tribe out of the way as they are interfering with her plans. It doesn't matter how, and if I am not mistaken, the Priestess suggested more options. It's up to you to choose." After an overly dramatic pause, he added "Of course, all require discretion."

Risa thought to herself, "There's no single village anywhere near Kaori that was worth this much trouble. The only thing that would prompt an otherwise intelligent schemer to go so crazy over an unmapped village would be...men-and probably a lot of them." Of course the priestess wouldn't have included anything like that in the written request. "That information might also be worth a great deal to someone as well," she thought as she filed that away as a potential future bargaining chip.

Nodding along as though this was all common knowledge, Risa finally replied, "I hope she paid you well to deliver this all the way down here. Honestly you look like a group in need of...something. My sales instincts tell me that I don't have what you're looking for-right now anyway, but if you're ever looking for someplace calmer than Kaori, you could always head Northwest to Kioko's domain or even look us up in Alnor. I also wish I could have introduced you to my companions but...as you can see we're dealing with a crisis here."

With no small amount of disappointment on Risa's part, the Baphomet replied, "We will stay around for a couple of days until you finish with the task. I am sure we will find a messenger here to hire so Priestess is informed about your success."

"Of course it wouldn't be _that_ easy," Risa thought as she looked back towards the group and nodded before continuing. "Actually, you staying here until I've finished should be just fine, but this is large-scale diplomacy. I can't just trick the tribe into leaving because it'll just cause a much larger mess for Serilda down the line. I don't know exactly how long it'll take, but I'd say a week or two...depending on what pissed these goblins off in the first place."  
"We will surely find something to keep us entertained while waiting," their horned spokesdemon replied.

Risa sighed out loud, almost hating that she could drop into a relatively cheerful business mode at the drop of a hat. She never had any intention of defaulting in the first place, but despite never negotiating anything quite like this, the demon made it clear that failure wasn't going to be an option. Not willing to worry about it any further for now, she went back to trying to help calm down the situation about town.

-Back in the present-

Del's response echoed over and over as the perfection of the dreamscape first rippled and then shattered as I finally sprang awake as if emerging from beneath a frozen lake. I tried to look around, forgetting that I had been blind before I had gone into that slumber, and saw dark shapes in a cloudy room.

"Del?"  
"Yes, Joe?"  
"Oh thank _god_ ," I exhaled, my voice still tinged with fear.

Looking in her direction, I realized that while my sight had returned, it had not returned completely. I knew I saw Del standing there with her arm extended, but it seemed that large, jointed, spider-like protrusions came from her outstretched hand to wrap around...something else.

"If I ever doubt your genius again Del, I want you remind me of this moment. What are you holding there?"  
"She is a friend of the imps, and it seems she unwittingly performed her task exactly as I expected she would."  
"I can see again but everything is still...cloudy."  
"That is unfortunate. Is the improvement worth the cost I forced you to pay to acquire it?"  
"That depends. You have an imp-slaying sword?"  
"I do not."  
"Then we'll call it a wash for now. One of the imps didn't seem that bad though…"  
"Truly? Then it is good that I did not leave you here more than today or you might never have desired to leave."

In a quietly shaking voice, Del's captive finally spoke up, "W-what are you going to do with me?"  
"It should be something really bad, given the nightmare you just put me through", I began, assuming that her completely submissive shift in personality was due to her being forcefully held by Del.

At my statement, I thought I heard the girl sniffle in response.  
"Here come the waterworks...Damn it, why do I have to be a nice guy?" I mumbled to myself, "I guess she _was_ trying to make the whole thing perfect before she went into full-on rapist mode…"

"Okay, I'll make you a deal," I began as I softened my tone, "A lot of people may need to leave this town. If you'd be willing to help them move-"  
"I'll do it!," she eagerly replied.  
"Uh...great then, what can-" I paused finally able to make out her shape a bit better in the gloom, "Wait, are you a centaur?"  
"She is a member of the centaur family but feeds upon men through dreams."  
"Horse breeder, huh? That's actually really funny." I said with a smile, "Also, you can go do your own thing once we've got everyone relocated, as a service to what was probably an unintended kindness on your part."  
"O-okay," she responded meekly.  
"Do you have a 'thing' for centaurs like you did for snake girls?," Del asked in a wry tone.  
"Uh...not really, it's a completely different thing about friendship and magic that maybe I'll tell you about later."  
"Understood, let us go out through the back window. We do not wish to rouse the imps and the energy of this place is...arousing me."  
"Well...we might have time for a quick-"

Del thankfully grabbed my hand, interrupting that foolish thought, and pulled me into a light jog as we made our way from the darkened church into the liberating embrace of the night, Del all the while somehow carrying the centaur creature. Even though I could technically see now, the dark of night ensured it was still quite limited as we distanced ourselves from the church.

We headed back towards the south end of town to a large bonfire around which many of the townsfolk had gathered, even those that hadn't lost anything in the attack seemed to have turned out in support.

I was able to pick out Belle's distinctive shape huddled near the fire with a suspiciously slender, fluffy-tailed, person rubbing her shoulders in an obvious attempt at consoling her over this situation that was beyond consolation. The confusing mix of disparate emotions made me hesitate as I resisted Del's leading.

"Are you okay?", Del asked a she looked back at me.  
"I...am not any good at being comforting. Everything I can think to say to even relate to her pain feels like I'd be rubbing my own happiness in her face." I said, as my frustration added an edge of exasperation to my words.  
Del paused a moment in contemplation before answering, "You are not as bad as you may think, Joe. Even if you simply tell her that you understand-that you care that she is in pain, your feelings will come through."  
"I hope you're right…I guess I'll go talk to her."

I had to wonder how Del got the idea that I was anything more than a heel when it came to this sort of thing, but I truly wanted to say _something_ at the very least in the hopes that it might help.

I passed several unfamiliar shapes as I moved towards the fire, gently extending my hand to prevent any collisions, I slowly, but deliberately, made my way forward until I stood before Belle. Hoping that it might make her feel better, I dropped to my knees and tightly hugged Belle, joining Risa in trying to help Belle find some peace.

I took a deep breath and then spoke as gently as I could muster, "Belle, I can't imagine what you must be going through. Or maybe it's that I _can_ imagine it and...I know that there is nothing I or anyone else can say to make this better. If Risa hasn't told you yet, then I'll just say that if you ever need anything at all, we're here for you."  
Still in her state of shock, Belle simply hugged the two of us, "Your concern is...just-Thank you".

As the three of us held our embrace by the dancing light of the fire, I didn't want to consider that this could be me-or more likely one of my companions some day. I had to believe that life only had meaning because of loss. Until a person has truly experienced loss, they can never truly appreciate the daily gifts that life otherwise bestows. I wasn't sure what fortune cookie had offered up that wisdom, but it made sense to me.

After another few minutes or so, Belle finally made ready to lay down to sleep by the fire as I had a sudden revelation.  
"Actually...Belle?," I asked.  
"Yes, Joseph?"  
"Okay...I really don't want to get your hopes up too high but...wasn't there a holstaurus that was also...uh….married to your husband?"  
"Rose...yes. She was with Christopher when…," she began before she started to shake slightly.  
"Well...there was a holstaurus in the church along with a few other human men. The imps called her 'sad cow' because her husband was hurt…"  
"You are not jesting?," she said as she literally jumped back to her hooves.  
"No...I don't know if it's him, but-"  
Cutting me off with a massive hug that threatened to crack my ribs, Belle kissed me on my cheek, saying "Even if you are mistaken, knowing that Rose is okay means so much...and if she is okay then perhaps…Thank you for this kindness, Joseph!," she said before dashing off towards the church.

I hoped her husband really was there, and with that strength, maybe she'd trample a few imps to death after she kicked down the door. A man can dream, can't he?

Del came up to stand at my other side as we gazed into the fire. I felt like I had I finally come to completely understand why Risa had originally wanted me gone. Maybe she felt that she would rather deal with a smaller pain now than the larger inevitable one when my mortal human shell finally cracked. I had no idea how long she would live, but Del's comment from what felt like ages ago seemed to suggest that it would be far longer than I.

"Hey, Risa?", I began without turning from the fire  
"Mmm?"  
"What was your favorite toy as a child?"  
Looking at me a bit confusedly, she answered, "It was a lucky cat piggy bank, why?"  
Somehow feeling like I'd lost something in the translation here but determined to make my point anyway, I continued, "What happened to it?"  
"Uh...I think-Right, I broke it open to get what had I saved to help pay for my little cart."  
"Were you sad to have to crack it open?"  
"It was one of the only things my mother ever gave me so-Why are you asking?"  
"Hear me out-Do you think you'd have been happier never having it in the first place, even knowing that you were sad when you had to break it open?"  
"That's silly! I loved it, I used to imagine that she was full of enough coins to buy a gem-studded palace and-"  
I smiled, having heard all I needed, "Things break, Risa. I think...no-I _know_ that when I find myself facing down my own mortality-again, in my own idiotic case-I'm not going to think 'I wish I'd had less sex, or less fun, or less time with you and Del."

She opened her mouth to speak, but no words escaped. I knew she had to understand my meaning. To emphasize the point, I reached over and pulled her into my arms.

"You can see me?" she asked.  
"It's not all back, so things are really cloudy but...yes."  
"Can you-?"  
"I want it all back, if only for sentimental reasons."  
Risa took a deep breath, still trying to fight the urge to cry, "I...know that it will end up hurting in the end, but...I would-I should have listened to Del in the first place."  
Stroking her hair as I played with her ears, I replied with a smile, "As much as it pains me to say it, she may be right more often than me-and that is no mean feat."

Taking a deep breath for what felt like it was about to be bad news, Risa said, "So...maybe we can handle this on the way to...wherever we're going but I have something I need to do."  
"Something?," I asked.  
"It's part of paying off one of the people from which I borrowed a large pile of gold."  
"I thought you said you were good on that," I stated.  
"Do I LOOK like I have 40,000 gold on me? Bitch lives in Kaori and sent a demon to collect-I'm pretty sure she wouldn't have been satisfied with an Alnor letter of credit," Risa replied with a frustrated tone.  
"Okay so...what do you need to do?"  
"Either stop or start a war-basically get rid of a bunch of goblins."  
"How about this," I began with a slightly annoyed edge to my voice, "We're going with you, so a few more details would be nice."  
With a resigned sigh, Risa replied, "I thought you might say that, so here's the short version...with a few other bits I picked up while trading with dwarves. There is a feud between a large goblin tribe and the denizens of Harpy Rock-mostly dwarves and harpies. Because this priestess is trying to iron out some deal with the dwarves, she needs the goblins out of the way."  
"And you need to either convince the goblins to leave or make peace with the dwarves?"  
"Or convince them to throw themselves at an uncharted city...has to be full of humans, either unclaimed or with minimal mamono involvement," she added with an air of disbelief.  
"Now that I think about it, I never got to actually see Alnor...but you're making it sound like a free human city is a rare thing?"  
"Impossible," Del suddenly added, "How could a human _city_ survive that close to Kaori? It must be a mistake."  
"I have no idea," Risa replied before adding, "I figure it's either hidden, or there's enough of them that they've been able to kill any curious monsters that came close enough-or both. Can't imagine any other reason that priestess would be so desperate to get her hands on this city, especially given the amount of funding she already has."  
With a tinge of excitement in her voice, Del asked, "It...sounds like it would be a wonderful place to investigate, then."  
"Well," I began, "you'll just have to settle for studying the catalysts of my returning sight." Seeing an obviously disappointed look on Del's face for the first time in what felt like forever, I conceded, "Maybe we can try to find it on the way back or something…"  
"I don't know, when Del said she was leaving you at the church, I thought she had to be crazy. This is sounding like a confirmation of that thought."  
Del then joined our embrace, saying, "You may not refer to me as crazy until one of my ideas proves unsound."  
"I know _I_ won't! I can't believe how perfectly the last plan played out.", I added.  
Blushing slightly, Del said, "That is good, as I believe you may have otherwise had some objections to the next phase."  
"I didn't object to the first phase?"  
"I would call that mild apprehension."  
"You TOLD me that I was going to be raped repeatedly! I would classify my reaction as an objection." I remarked, unable to forget my third-worst sexual experience.  
"I see...then it may be more accurate to say that you will likely have vocal, angry protestations to the next phase, possibly coupled with a vow of outright refusal."  
"There are no imps involved, are there?", I asked in genuine fear.  
"Certainly not," she began before squeezing the two of us tightly, "Only a spider."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 - What has 9 arms and sucks

Needing to save my outright refusal for my morning grumpiness, I stayed silent and spent the night snuggled up with Risa. Del said something about needing to watch our "prisoner" but a lingering kiss left upon my lips strongly tempted me to just ask Del to let the horse go and sleep with us.

Risa held her grip on me far more tightly than normal, perhaps even more worried that I'd simply vanish in a poof of imp stench. That same fear had likewise convinced me to hold a bit more desperately to her as well, worried that the imps might materialize and drag me screaming back into that church.

Luckily, there were no imp-based medical emergencies to tend to for the rest of the night as I slumbered in perfect, dreamless darkness.

The normally offensive rays of the dawn were a welcome assault upon my partially-restored vision. As I wiped away the sleep from my eyes I saw Risa sitting up a bit, apparently watching me as I slept.

Stretching a bit I asked, "Something on my face, beautiful?"  
"Hmm...just a stupid grin and some leftover imp stink."  
I leaned up for just a moment to give her a quick peck on the lips, "Thanks for reminding me."  
"Well you _have_ been getting a bit uppity lately, it probably wasn't even that bad-you laying there, moaning as they-"  
"There are only two ways it could have been worse."  
"Hurry and tell me because thinking about you so...vulnerable is getting me all hot and-  
Quickly interrupting her, I very defiantly, and very loudly, added, "I am _not_ fucking another spider!"  
I heard Del respond, sounding rather amused, "Sometimes you must be forced to do things against your will for your own good."  
"Del, don't-"  
She quickly leaned down, placing her finger over my lips, "I _will_ hold your mouth shut if you try take advantage of my vow. I will be more than happy to address any criticisms of this plan once it has come to its conclusion."  
Nodding as though in agreement, I kept my mouth closed long enough for her to remove her shushing finger and then quickly blurted out "Del, don't make me fuck another spider!"

With a wave of her arm, Del called her skeletal hands forth to cover my mouth, but not before I allowed myself a satisfied smile.

A hint of malice crept into her voice as Del whispered, "The boy thinks to be clever, mmm?" Running her hands under my shirt to rest at my sides, she smiled down at me. With my sight still only partially functional I couldn't tell how much evil might have been hiding in that smile.

"Has the clever boy relieved himself this morning? Developed a resistance to tickling? He has _certainly_ not yet had his lesson on tact."  
I could only sigh through my nose as I tried to send a pleading look at Risa.  
"Don't look at me, _clever boy_ ", Risa taunted with a smile, "I owe her for reminding me about that lesson I've been meaning to give you."  
"Mmm mm mmmm mmm"  
Del quieted my mumbling with a quick poke to my vulnerable ribs, "I don't believe I can let you talk now until this next phase has begun. And since the oh-so-clever boy has assaulted my poor girl's heart that wasn't warmed by his body last eve, I may have to render punishment."

Even though she was taunting me, she did somehow seem a bit upset. Not wanting to do any real damage, I reached up to gently touch her face as I attempted to apologize with my eyes.

"It seems he is somewhat apologetic, so I will tell him a secret." she said as she placed a kiss on my forehead and then whispered, "I would never request that you fuck _another_ spider, love."

"Oh god," I thought to myself. I made the wrong request and pissed off Del in one un-master stroke. I tried to throw a begging glance at Del.  
Picking up on the reason behind my pleadingly apologetic orbs being directed at her, she cuddled up to me, saying wistfully, "I'm truly sorry, love. I know these methods have been drastic, but we have powerful, unsated needs-We want you to be aroused by the sight of us, to see and understand the bliss we display when we look upon you, and we can wait no longer to hear this 'thing' you need to say."  
Chiming in, Risa added, "One of us was also promised joyous matrimony the moment you have your sight back."

Did I really promise we'd be walking down the proverbial aisle the _moment_ I had my sight back? I guess she is pretty cute...sounds legit.

Del finally pulled her hands back towards my belly and playfully dragged her fingernails across my skin just enough to raise tiny red streaks as she spoke, "I don't know how to fully explain just how truly pleased Selvirin will be to see you again, but this phase does offer you a way out. Now...I'm going to remove this gag, but I won't tell you this way out, or be held responsible for your punishment, if you try to abuse my trust again," she finished as she let her hands come to rest on my bare chest.

Selvirin...The name brought back some very painful memories. I had mostly put my own pain behind me, but it still bothered me that I'd been so mean to her when we 'met'. That didn't mean I'd ever considered the possibility that I'd have to-

As the thoughts of the experience washed over me, I actually saw my sight completely clear for a brief instant. The moment of visual clarity almost made me jump as I grabbed Del's hands while they still rested on my chest.

"Del...I...saw everything clearly again for a moment."  
"It returned as you were remembering your experience with Selvirin?," she asked.  
"Yes and...damn it. Why is this the remedy? How did-"  
"I formulated this based on your description of how you seem to remember some things."  
"But that was a song and it was-"  
"Far more than I needed," she interrupted.

I couldn't even fathom the level of intelligence it would have taken her to put this all together. I felt like I was at least on even intellectual footing with Risa-more or less, but Del was starting to show that she was leaps and bounds beyond me. Either that or she just had me completely figured out. In either case, I was feeling more vulnerable and exposed now than I had while I was strapped to the bed naked.

It made me a bit uncomfortable-why would Del want to be around someone so far beneath her? I instead decided to be completely flattered that I'd somehow grabbed her attention so tightly.

Looking back at Del, I finally spoke "I'll never doubt one of your plans again, no matter how ludicrous it might seem to me. You're just...seeing more of the picture than I am…"  
She smiled a bit and replied, "Not as much as you might imagine-or as much as I would like."  
"You're just being modest."  
"No. I have more time to think and I think of-," she hesitated a moment, "You are...important."

I didn't have any words. I simply placed a small kiss on Delilah's hand and gave her a nod.

Risa managed to coordinate the relocation for the handful of villagers that didn't want to stay. This village wasn't finished by a longshot, but it was likely going to be too painful for a few of the people to remain here, even if they could go back to living their normal lives. By some miracle, the largest damage to the Honeybee had been somehow repaired overnight, so it seemed Belle and her...family would be staying. Maybe it was a small comfort, but I liked feeling as though the Honeybee would always be our port in any storm.

I didn't want to, but I was still beating my head against an imaginary tree trying to figure out Karisa's deal. If she had gotten here before us, then she had to know where we were going. Del couldn't find any signs that we were being magically tracked so that narrowed the field to a master of stealth...or a master of illusion. I suppressed a shudder as I realized that having my sight back actually gave Karisa a new angle from which to spring an attack.

"So you know, I can see well enough to put off that spider encounter until we're done dealing with this goblin problem," I said as we prepared to make our way out of town.  
"There is no need to worry yourself over that diversion. I've arranged special transport to allow Risa to rest and to carry us to our destination in just under one day," she said as she gestured to the ground and a team of six skeletal horses sprung from the ground. Wreathed in dark violet flames and filled with chaotic black lightning, they were a frightful presence that even caused the plant life underhoof to wither wherever they stamped upon the ground.

Still trying to avoid what was quickly becoming the inevitable, I asked "Risa, I thought you said that nobody pulls your cart but-"  
"Joe, put a lid on that," Risa quickly interrupted, "I could use the break and these things will get us there fast enough that we should have no problems getting to the goblins afterwards within two to three days-and I've been meaning to figure out what it is you two do back here while I'm pulling the cart all day."  
"Oh you know, we chat about stuff and-" I began before being silenced by Del  
"We engage in sexual activities, mostly oral as it is easier to do within the confined space and less likely to spill any of his precious fluid," Del added as naturally as if she'd said we watched the clouds.  
"Oooh, well one of the benefits of this being my wagon is that I don't mind if I get it a bit dirty-move over Del, I want to sit in his lap this time!"  
"Certainly. Would you be opposed to light use of eromancy to enhance the act?" Del asked.  
"Sounds good to me! Can you do anything that'll make him, like, able to orgasm over and over without stopping?"  
"It's as though you read half of my mind, Risa," Del said with a wide smile.  
Looking a bit confused at her remark as she pulled my clothes from me, Risa began "What do you mean half of-"

At that moment Del placed her hands upon the two of us and unleashed a surge of eromantic power into both of us. I was immediately filled with a familiar swollen feeling of supreme arousal that demanded release, as Risa faced away from me and unceremoniously lowered herself onto me, immediately lost in her own consuming, magic-born lust.

As much as Del claimed to care about me-I had to wonder if she didn't also hate me with some of the things she seemed to enjoy putting me through. With an inner sigh I realized that all I ever needed to do was ask her to stop, but with Risa's fluffy tail now waving in front of me as she desperately skewered herself with abandon, I knew that I enjoyed all of this too much to ever even consider asking her to stop. Maybe later-once I could walk again-I'd have to ask Del if she was still testing me.

The last thing I saw before I lost my ability to focus on anything beyond Risa's incredible heat and the tightly gripping embrace of her womanhood, was Del putting in some earplugs and grabbing a book.

"This is a simple spell that will keep you both in a frenzied rut for approximately 13 hours-giving you both two hours to recover before we arrive. It should also guarantee that your male nectar never runs dry for the duration. Please endeavor to get as much of it within her as possible-I would prefer to keep my cloak dry while I catch up on my research, and this will otherwise get quite messy," Del said casually, unable to hide an endearingly devious smile as she slowly opened her book and seemed to hide herself behind it.

With that, our undead equestrian escorts called out a horrific, screaming, hell-born whinny as they took off with an unnatural jolting start. The team pulled us rapidly back towards the forest into which I had made my auspicious arrival on this world, and in which I encountered the dangerously beautiful Selvirin. Any lingering thoughts of the spider were gone in mere moments, however, as Risa tried and failed to sate our magically bottomless libidos with her frantic movements that wore on through the entire day.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 - And when the truth finally dawns...

The rest of the trip, not a long journey by any stretch to begin with, went by in a flash as Del's magic finally waned to reveal that we had made rather large mess of the wagon. With no small amount of satisfaction to accompany my exhaustion, I saw that Del's cloak had failed to stay dry.

Risa finally snuggled against me as she came down from her high as well, allowing us to rest for the last hour or so of the trip.

As the forest finally came within view, Risa perked up and said, "I can't believe we're doing this, Del."  
"Oh? You seem to be getting rather fond of that saying."  
"Tell me you at least have _some_ kind of problem with this," Risa said, with an edge of frustration to her voice.  
"Considering the alternative, I have no true problems with this."  
Rolling my eyes a bit, I chirped in, "I said I wouldn't doubt it, and I believe this will work, but I don't have to like it. Who knows how many other men she's attacked like that…"  
"Oh, you didn't know?" Del asked with a dangerously amused tone.  
"Know what?" I asked, not entirely sure I wanted to hear this.  
"You were her first."  
"First what? Attempted murder? First brony?"  
"First lover."  
"Please don't say that, Del…"  
"Understood, I shall refrain from saying it."  
"But you're serious?"  
"I have been instructed not to say."  
"Good. Great, actually. It's been a while since I've had a chance to _really_ roll around in that self-loathing."  
"If you are simply your normal considerate self this time, I'm certain she will be pleased with you."  
"Fuck. Fine, I'm not going to half-ass this then. How do you please a spider?"  
"Very carefully," Risa said with a smirk.  
"Well, I have informed her that you will be coming to visit. If you wish to please her-and you do if my plan is to come off correctly-you must try to resist her advances."  
"Really? I just need to _pretend_ that I don't want to have sex with the spider that violently raped me? I really hope I can pull that one off...somehow."  
"You'll want to restrict your resistance to a purely physical nature, though screaming in fright is acceptable. Just try to avoid saying-"  
"I got it...try to avoid further destroying her impression of human men. Seriously though...who _rapes_ a man for their first time?"  
Both of them turned toward me with a puzzling look (that I couldn't quite make out) before Risa piped up, "Has it ever occured to you that the alternative is the rarity here? Most humans are scared of monsters."  
Unable to break through the haze on my vision I replied with a smile, "Really? I've never been scared of either of you. I guess I'm pretty strange."  
In almost perfect unison, they responded, "Very."  
"I guess I just-"

My statement was cut short by a sharp rumbling of the ground. That tremor was followed by a large shadow passing overhead and then a howling shockwave that threatened to burst my eardrums. It was a sound unlike anything I'd ever heard-the sonorous, almost musical, bellow so deep and powerful that it rattled my teeth. We were all overcome by the sound, Risa even more painfully so, before it mercifully passed. Just as I was about to ask "What the hell was that?", there was an explosion of heat in the direction of the forest, so intense that even facing it was painful.

Out of an unexpected instinct I managed to push Del and Risa down into the cart as I threw myself atop them, hoping to act as a shield. The distant inferno reached such a fury that I felt the tips of my hair singe and my exposed skin felt as though it was being burned with a hot iron. Just as I was about to scream out in pain, the heat finally began to subside, but not without leaving me shaking in terror.

About to let myself believe that this phenomenon had passed, I looked up to see the most magnificently horrifying sight I had ever witnessed. Preceded by two tempestuous gusts of wind caused by a pair of massive flapping wings, a colossal scaled beast gracefully hit the ground within a hundred meters of the cart. Even with my diminished sight, I could easily make out the many scales and deep scarlet coloring. Taken with the obvious clue in the fiery explosion from a moment ago, I knew I was staring at a massive red dragon.

As the ground itself seemingly tried to flee the crushing feet of the effulgently intimidating beast, it created waves in the sundered earth that heaved about and shattered the wheels of Risa's trusty cart. As the wheels gave way and the body of the small wagon broke and splintered on the ground, I continued to cover my companions in what would have been a truly futile gesture.

"This is it", I thought as the crushing sound of the beast's roar washed over us again. Risa shuddered as she tried to cover her ears and Del simply stayed down as I kept my arms over them. In the wash of the powerful beast's roar, even the dark cloth that normally covered Risa's wares was torn from it's moorings and thrown into the road.

My mind raced through a thousand different possibilities, coming to one inevitable truth-we were all going to die here under the claws of this beast. "Or…", I thought as I set eyes upon the telltale glint of steel from within the bowels of the cart, "...that bitch will have to come through me first." Pulling the metallic item free, I saw what was to be my weapon-a large serrated kitchen knife.

Sixteen years of full-contact LARPing weren't going to prepare me to face a real dragon, and in fact only gave me the tactical awareness to know that this was almost entirely hopeless. My only chance at survival for myself-or at least my companions-was a "newb's gambit". I saw another vial of the same inky black liquid that had covered me upon my initial arrival to this world, spilling into what was left of Risa's sack of oatmeal. "This has to work", I thought as I rolled my still-naked form into the foul mixture and slathered a large handful of the concoction onto the left side of my face, hoping that it might appear as a horrible burn. I then overdramatically threw myself from the cart onto the ground.

Making it appear as though I was struggling to stand, I then began limping my way towards the dragon, my "burned" left side facing the beast as I kept the kitchen knife pressed against my right forearm, hopefully hidden from view. I made two stumbling falls into the dirt to help cover my impromptu makeup job as the dirt stuck to me, and to show myself as even more weak than I actually was.

My acting got a substantial boost in the very real shaking my knees were doing as I found myself afraid to even look at the beast directly.

To my great relief I saw the great dragon shrink in size to simply appear as a very tall woman mixed with the powerful draconic features of her true form. Having seen the unnatural strength that even a small girl like Risa had in her petite body, I didn't see this form as much less threatening. I did, however, see enough flesh to know where to place my cowardly attack.

It was strange. I'd always been a coward my entire life. I never fought back against the many bullies that plagued my entire school life, I'd never taken any real risks, and I'd never stood up for myself at work. By all rights, I should already be dead-too afraid to even _live_ anymore. Right now, though, I felt a desperate need to live that was only overshadowed by a desire to protect Del and Risa at any cost, however pointless my attempt may be.

Putting the final piece of my plan into motion, I came to a shambling stop and said, barely above a whisper, "Tell...Karisa...nominffia", I let out the last words as complete gibberish.

From my D&D knowledge-which I wasn't sure had any bearing here-I remembered that red dragons were as arrogant as they were evil. I could only hope this was "Ixi" and that she truly was loyal to Karisa, as that was the only way this plan had any hope of success. I saw her step closer in an attempt to hear the 'message' I was attempting to deliver.

Perfect.

"Do not move, human. I was not asked to kill you.", she said in her resoundingly rich voice, each syllable a striking reminder of her smouldering power.  
Needing to keep up my ruse, I took another shuffling step forward, saying even more quietly this time, "...Karisa...ermfinnvaf".

This was it-I was likely going to die whether this plan worked or not. She took two great steps forward as I fell into her arms, my left hand sure to grasp just below the scales that covered her left breast.

"What is your message, human? If it is for the young mistress, I will deliver it without fail."  
"Tell...Karisa…", I began as I sank a bit lower, my hand not leaving its place upon her chest.  
"Yes?" she asked, becoming annoyed.  
Placing both of my feet below me in an apparent attempt to stand one more time, I uttered what would likely be my last words, "Tell her...that I..."

Betting on the same underestimation of humans that had resulted in her lady fleeing Alnor, as I said the word "I", I thrust myself upward with all of the strength I could muster in my legs, coupled with all of the might I could bring to bear within my arms, quickly turning the hidden knife, to thrust it diagonally upwards aiming for the unarmored spot beneath her breast, directly towards her heart.

As I began my motion, I saw by her reaction that she knew my plan the moment I had set it into motion. She could have easily stepped back, or caught the blade upon her scales, or even thrown me onto my back, making the entire gesture pointless. She could have moved-she should have moved.

Why didn't she _move_?!

The proud creature simply looked down at me, with an expression that I couldn't entirely see, in the slow-motion eternity of the moment. I knew that I had tears in my eyes-not in sadness for what would likely be my death in the next instant. No, the tears were the clarion heralding call of a returning memory.

It was the walls of a darkened room carrying the last notes of a sad song, followed by a torrent of desperate whispers. Delilah and Risa asking me-begging me to come back to them, followed by images of a life that could have been, spurred by an impossible admission. I saw violet eyes, stained with tears and black veins, growing pale in their nightly vigilance, but never wavering or blinking for even a moment.

Through the revelation of my memory, I looked up one final time into the gold-flecked red eyes of the dragon as my knife drew ever closer, the blade catching the last rays of the sun as it passed into a twilight embrace, and allowed me to clearly see her face for the briefest of moments.

In that last instant, I saw her smile.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 - Fusillading Roister of Dahlias

I wasn't surprised that she had seen through my ruse. I even saw her next move, ready to finish me as her right arm stretched wide and then headed towards me. Even in this state of heightened awareness, I knew I'd never be able to get my body to react quickly enough to dodge. She moved with such celeritous precision that her claws would reach me long before my eyes could acknowledge my reactive flinch-before even the small shockwave generated by her movement could touch me.

And just like that-it was over. The claws of her right hand found purchase about the back of my neck and then...the tension left her grip as she let those draconic fingers rest firmly, but gently, cradling my neck as the serrated kitchen knife drove into her chest, releasing a fountain of her boiling blood onto my face and down my arms. Her eyes fluttered slightly as the blade ripped a bloody path to her heart, seeming to rupture a lung in its passing as a blast of searing air joined the river of blood, running as a scarlet river from her sundered chest.

As my thrust carried us both upward slightly, she pulled me backwards to the ground, leaving her arm still gingerly holding my neck as we descended towards the cool, dew-covered grass of early evening. As we hit the ground, she positioned me slightly to her side somehow ensuring that I would not land upon the handle of the kitchen knife.

My eyes immediately went wide in stark disbelief. Feeling the hot blood wash over me, I looked down to her painfully beautiful face to find that my vision had cleared completely. Instead of a face twisted by pain and rage, I saw a beautifully dignified, somewhat aged, woman smiling back at me with eyes awash in tears.

"Hahh. Didn't see...that one...coming," she said between painful gasps as she managed to force her continued smile.

How? This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to kill me-throw me to the ground and monologue on the greatness of her mistress before crushing my skull under her talons. The distraction would have been enough for Del and Risa to escape. Or she would just humiliate me-raping me in front of my companions, helpless to respond, before delivering me to Karisa with a fine ribbon. I might suffer, but _they_ would be fine-free to find someone, anyone, else in the remaining potential eternity of their ageless lives.

Sadness started to overcome me. She let this happen-allowed me to pierce her heart with this crude piece of metal, a crude shard of steel so undignified that its last murder was likely a ripe tomato. This couldn't be the same beast that had ruined lives, that had nearly destroyed Belle's happiness-that had made Risa cry.

"You're lying! Why didn't you dodge!? I know you could have!" I screamed out as I began to tremble.  
Her smile only breaking long enough to cough up a large quantity of blood, she answered, "The young mistress...wants-will have you. I was...ordered not to-No, I...did not want to hurt you."  
"So you let me-Why?!" I screamed out as my tears poured from me.  
"I wouldn't lower...myself to harm a...human." Coughing hoarsely, she unintentionally spit a fine mist of the nearly burning vitae across my face as she shook her head in a negative response to her own statement, "No...it's-My heart is full of death...too much death. My beloved is-I…I'm tired."

"Why couldn't you just walk away...go somewhere else...live your life!?"  
"I...still love the mistress-her daughter. I wanted to see...protect her."  
"But Karisa-!", I began as I immediately felt her powerful claws around my throat, soft even in their impossible strength.  
"You have...no idea! I will not have you speak of her in ignorance." she finished powerfully before she relaxed her grip, the momentary flash of anger in her eyes vanishing with her renewed strength almost as quickly as they had manifested.

None of this made sense anymore. Why would Karisa want me in the first place, and how could she think that hurting Risa was going to help her cause? Why did she send Ixi after us? Someone like this would never hurt so many people, would they? Why did she have to get hurt? Why did I just assume she was going to hurt _us_? This was supposed to be monstrous servant of the evil Karisa. Why did she have to be...a person?

"Why do...you cry, human? I am not your mate. I...am just an enemy, a...monster."  
"That doesn't matter, please. You aren't-just...you're a person! You could choose to be anyone you want," I stammered out between shuddering sobs, not certain that I was even making sense anymore.  
"Then I demand-No...You must...I mean-I have always wanted." She kept starting and hesitating as if completely unsure of what she wanted to say or how to say it. "Just once...then…would you let me...be a woman? I demand-no...would you kiss me? I...have never had a kiss from a hero."  
"I am not...a hero. You-Damn it...I'm just a murderer…"  
She only smiled, saying, "She...does not know it, but you...protected my lady from...herself. You crawled out of a bottomless darkness. You must help her, you are the only one...that can. Please…"

I saw her fading quickly as the weakening flow of her life's blood poured from the knife wound onto the ground and into her painfully gasping lungs. Her look changed completely from the angelic martyr to the frightened girl, her fearfully darting eyes threatening to betray the point of her sacrifice. I wasn't going to deny her last request-I was no hero, but I could pretend for once if it would grant her peace.

"Rest now, brave Ixi. If there is a way, then I swear that...I will find a way to help Karisa. May you find only peace in the next world." I said, forcing down my sadness to keep my tone as even as possible, not even having a whisper of an idea on how I could help her mistress-if Karisa wasn't already beyond any hope of salvation.

With that I leaned forward and kissed the dragon, taking in the coppery taste of blood and bitter sulfur that laid heavily upon her lips. She poured the last of her strength into the twisted embrace with her own killer as her forked tongue danced across mine in a desperate longing, her soft lips quivering in pain or emotion.

Finally pulling back from our blood-touched kiss, she let out a slightly gurgling sigh of joy before uttering between her rasping coughs, "Thank you, dragon...slayer. I...could not have imagined...a more perfect...first kiss. I *cough* was ordered to protect...Risa at all costs. Two thousand...years with...an unpaid debt."  
Quickly grasping her hand I vowed to her, "I would give my life to protect her."  
She smiled, her teeth stained crimson, as she placed her free hand gently upon my cheek, "I know...just help...let go the rage and...sadness. Find…Jo-", she began another coughing fit, unable to finish her statement as she placed a small key into my hand.  
"I...will, somehow. I promise."  
"Go, dragonslayer...protect Risa...from...her…", the last words came out as little more than a gurgling mumble as the light slowly left her eyes, her arm falling limply to her side as her claws left three deep, burning scratches down the side of my face and neck in their passing. Even now, her face remained frozen with the same beautifully haunting smile.

Quickly losing my tenuous grasp on the resolve I'd had a moment before, I screamed "Del! Help her please!"  
From directly behind me, I felt her small arms pulling me backwards a moment later, away from the fallen dragon.  
"What are you doing!? Save her like you saved me! She's...I…", my shouts came out as broken shrieks.

Del calmly and silently pulled me into her embrace as she stroked my hair, easily overcoming my feeble attempts to struggle free.

Having lost all composure, I was wracked with rattling sobs as I clung tightly to Delilah's body like a lost child. I wasn't prepared for this kind of pain. I'd never truly hurt anyone else before-and I had never felt so empty, knowing that my irrational fear and misjudgement had actually killed someone.

"Is...is Risa okay?" I managed to get out.  
"She is fine, love."  
"I-Yuki told me not to hurt Ixi...I'm a…"  
Pulling me in more tightly, Del interrupted me, "You were trying to protect us."  
"But I killed her!"  
"Joe," she began softly, "You know as well as I that she allowed herself to die. Would you call the bridge from which you leapt a murderer?"  
"It was my fault! I thought-!"  
"You made your choice and you must live with the consequences."  
"But Risa said...Ixi is…"

I suddenly felt Risa's warm embrace as she nearly tackled me from Del's grasp, saying, "What's wrong with you? What were you thinking?!"  
Hearing Risa's voice brought a renewed disconsolateness, "I'm so sorry Risa-I thought that...I could distract her from you. I didn't want to die, but...I couldn't let her take you."  
Feeling Risa's warm lips against the back of my neck calmed me slightly for the moment as she tearfully intoned, "Please don't ever do anything like that again...I don't think I could handle it if-just don't risk yourself for us."

It would have been impossible to calm my tremors, knowing that a life had ended-and that I was the instrument of its theft. Each time I thought the grief had begun to pass, Ixi's serene smile would project in my mind and force me back into the pit of despair.

The stories I'd read that told of brave and noble dragonslayers were nothing but a feculent deception. Those stories always talked about the exalted glory to be had in felling such a beast, but all I felt was her still-warm blood covering my arms, the echoes of her last pain-filled gasp still ringing in my ears. The broken shards of my heart refused to even attempt crawl back together, knowing that my hand had removed from the world one of the most magnificent things upon which I had ever laid my eyes.

As we huddled together, Del finally broke the silence as she asked, "You can see again, can't you?"  
"Uh huh"  
"Your cerebral schism has been resolved. Your fear and pain forced you to remember how to see-reawakened the parts of your mind to which your sight had fled."  
"O-okay…" I stuttered out, then added, "But...Selvirin…"  
Apparently moving with Ichigo Kurosaki level speed-of-plot, I heard the dark velvet poison of Selvirin's voice ring out in response, "Thinking of me? This man is far, _far_ too sweet. Are you certain he's the same person? No matter."

Picking the three of us up and placing us on to her wide, arachnid back she then said gently, "I shall take care of her body. You three will stay with me tonight. Luckily, the dragon thought my home much closer to the graveyard."

I didn't have it in me to resist anything and my companions voiced no complaints as Selvirin carefully picked up Ixi's body and made off at superhuman speed towards the interior of the forest. While we were under way, I saw Del lean forward to whisper something to the spider which earned only a raised eyebrow and somber nod in response.

As I looked to my two companions I realized that this was probably the first of many more painful experiences we would have to endure as we continued to face the wrath of Karisa's vindictive anger. With my sight restored, I also had no further excuses to run or hide from the important thing I needed to say to Del and Risa and I didn't want to risk falling into another situation in which I was unable to say those words.

"Only the finest for the dragonslayer and his two companions!" Selvirin cheerfully remarked as she set us down within a gorgeous glade, deep within the forest. A small brook chased through the center of the clearing, babbling merrily, as the cresting moon let its alabaster light spill its bounty through the large opening in the otherwise dense forest canopy.

"Please don't call me that." I asked, plaintively.  
"Your request is...rejected, dragonslayer. She named you such with one of her last breaths and it would be cruel to deny one of her final desires." Selvirin stated directly.  
"I...fine. It just makes me feel cold and empty when I think about it. It's like being called a murderer as though that were something of which to be proud."

That statement earned me a very curious look from Selvirin as she replied, "After our first encounter, I assumed you were just an overly cruel human with a hatred for monsters. I thought your apology nearly a year later was just to salve your own guilt."  
"No, I-"  
"I believe I understand now-you meant every word of that apology. You...are simply not the man that stumbled into my web that night."  
"I'm sorry, Selvirin."  
"Don't be. You are a far sweeter prize to have caught anyway. Fate is cruel to reveal you to me now," she remarked with a hint of wistful dysphoria creeping into her dangerously fanged smile. "For now, however, I have much work to do if I'm to finish tonight. Make yourselves comfortable and I'll see _you_ …" she remarked with a gentle poke to my chest, "...tomorrow"

Selvirin skittered away, gingerly carrying Ixi's lifeless body, leaving me alone again with Del and Risa, suddenly feeling a swell of confusion daring to overwhelm my otherwise sorrowful state.

"Del, what was-"  
"I felt that it would be impolite to deny her the chance to catch you as long as she was willing to wait until tomorrow."  
"Impolite!? Are you fucking _kidding_ me?! My sight is back now! We don't need to-"  
"I have asked another very important task of her that will be to your future benefit."  
Several choice words leapt to my tongue, ready for immediate hateful deployment that only escaped as an unintelligible growl.

Fixing me with an almost desperately serious look that somehow stole my anger before it could erupt, Del quietly added, "I know this upsets you, but please trust-"  
"Fine. I at least get to run though, right?" I answered, trying to at least keep an edge of annoyance in my voice as my rage evaporated.  
"Of course," she replied, as though the rules of this situation had already been clearly decided and I simply hadn't been paying attention.  
"Then let me say this to both of you now-Del", I said as I pulled her close and raised her chin slightly, bringing our lips together. As I released the unexpected kiss I took a deep breath while I kept her delicate chin held in my hand and said, "Delilah…"  
"Yes, Joe?"  
"I...I love you."  
Her face flushed with color as her eyes tried to escape mine. She finally managed to pull away and started trying to hide her face with her hands.  
"And Risa?"  
"Oh sure...you tell her firs-" she tried to say before I interrupted her with a kiss.  
"I love you, Risa. And…" I began, trying to keep the bloody train wreck of my emotions level, "And-I want you to be my wife."

I thought my heart would explode as I felt the long-forgotten burning rush of heat pour from my core to my extremities as I let my feelings be exposed to my companions. I still couldn't get Ixi's death out of my mind, but I needed Del and Risa to know how I felt. If I hadn't already resolved to tell them once my sight was returned, I might have worried that I was simply trying to use one emotion to escape another. Now though, I knew that I couldn't risk them not knowing in the event that I didn't make it through the next conflict alive.

Not expecting a response from either of them, and certainly not demanding one, I gave them each a smile and laid myself upon the soft bed nearby, concealed under a gorgeous woven curtain against the elements.

Within moments, Del and Risa had taken their respective places at my side.  
"You know, Joe…" Risa began tentatively.  
"Mmm?" I asked.  
"Yes...ah," Del also seemed reluctant.

My mind started to race with all the possibilities. Had I done something wrong? No, I _had_ done something wrong. I felt a powerful sinking sensation and the onset of a cold sweat. Maybe they just couldn't see themselves with-

Risa finally cut into my racing mind, "You talk in your sleep so…"  
Del continued her thought, adding, "You have told both of us dozens of times over the last few days. Last night alone whispering it as a mantra nearly two-hundred times."  
"Ah..." I remarked, feeling like a heel for even trying to keep such a secret, and more than a little embarrassed at the ridiculous honesty of the sleeping me.  
"But…", Risa added as she looked over at Del.  
"I love you, Joe", they finally spoke in unison.

That was enough to wash away any lingering doubts. It felt exactly as it had in my memory. The incomparable warmth that ran through my center assured me that it hadn't just been a fantasy and also, mercifully, offered me a temporary reprieve from the dragon-born sadness.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 - The Miniscule, Diminutive Arachnid Clambered up the Eavestrough

Despite my heartfelt admission of the night before being "old news" to the girls that often heard me talking in my sleep, the net gain from the uplifting response seemed to be enough to offset the potential nightmares. I was still greatly upset by the whole experience with Ixi, however. With how I felt, I still couldn't honestly believe that it was better her than me, as even upon awakening, I continued to see Ixi's tormentingly peaceful visage.

The balm to soothe this pain came from an otherwise surprising place.

As I awoke in the morning, I found-rather curiously-that my companions were gone from the bed, along with my clothes. Only a letter remained, saying simply, "Run." I was about to roll back over to sleep when I heard a distant branch snapping and remembered the deal made with Selvirin.

"Shit," I exclaimed out loud, realizing that the sound had to be the stalking movements of my predatory host. I thought it a bit strange that I didn't feel frightened, and...I supposed that if it would help Selvirin enjoy the experience, then I was going to make her fight to get me.

Grabbing a small stone, I hurled it towards the north as an attempted distraction and began quickly sneaking my way towards the southeast, and potential freedom.

I was very careful this time, luckily able to pick out the shining dew-covered webs in the bright light of early morning. Despite what the letter had said, I knew that running would just bring this to a hilariously quick conclusion, and as much as I wanted to get back underway, I also wanted to hold on to some dignity.

Remembering my days of LARPing as a rogue, I actually utilized (what I felt were) some passable stealth techniques. I made each step light, but deliberate, allowing my foot to glide over the surface of the debris of the forest floor until I "felt" the place in which to lay the outer edge of my foot to slowly roll that foot inward and use it as a pivot point for my next step.

"This delicious man remains...entertaining," I heard Selvirin say out loud, her echoing voice far too close for comfort. As quietly as I thought I was moving, she was leaping through the trees as silently as a shadow. Even with her great size, it was still miraculous when I was able to catch a glimpse of her in the branches above me.

Doubling back twice in an attempt to lose her, I slowly made my way towards the edge of the forest. Finally seeing a potential way to freedom from the sea of trees, I saw a drop of dew seemingly floating in the air between two trees that framed my egress and knew it to be a trap. I took in hand one of the small twigs I had picked up while sneaking my way towards absolution and threw it towards the exposed web. Then, hopefully unexpectedly, I slid myself around this tree, back towards the home of the stalking spider as I kept my eyes on the twig, expecting Selvirin to spring into the area.

"What are we looking at?" I heard her whisper directly into my ear as I snapped my head around to see her hanging upside-down in front of me.  
Suppressing a jump, I tried to play it cool, "Bah. Looks like you got-" I interrupted my own statement of resignation and bolted towards the edge of the forest, leaping and then twisting my naked body in the air to avoid the threads of spider silk that threatened to trap me should even one touch my skin.

Within a smug moment of satisfaction I landed in a roll within the tall grass outside the edge of the forest. I had a dawning moment of realization that no goal had been set to determine that I had "escaped". "Damn it, Del," I remarked softly to myself in frustration as I stood up to run. All I managed was to get to my feet before I was yanked from them, back into the trees by a new piece of web that had been spit onto my back.

"There he is!" I heard Selvirin remark with a joyful clap as I was pulled through the air, "Such a sneaky boy," she said as I landed, finally, upon a branch.  
"Uh...hey, cutie!" I tried in my most convincing attempt to throw her off-balance as I tried to pull the sticky webs from my back, "You think you could...help me down?"  
With a cute giggle, she squeezed me in her set of human arms, saying "Of course. What sort of host would I be if I left you 'up' in such a way?"

Looking down at the evidence of my arousal, I said to myself, "Joe, you are such a whore."

Unlike our previous encounter, once she had me caught, she was surprisingly gentle with me, setting me carefully in the center of a soft-feeling (but inescapable) web. After my initial recoiling at the sight of her very strange reproductive opening, (which only seemed to get her more excited) I realized two things. The first vaguely shameful realization was that this felt absolutely amazing, and despite my squirming attempts to escape, I did not want her to stop. My second, and far more important, realization was that there was no way that I could have killed Ixi without her say-so.

Even when Del had told me as much, I wasn't in a state to listen. Every monster I had ever seen in this place was either stronger, faster, or smarter than I could ever hope to be in my wildest dreams. I had seen it as it happened-Ixi knew exactly what I had been planning the moment I tried to move. It wasn't enough to wash away all of my sadness, but it was enough to feel less like a cold-blooded murderer.

That left me wondering why she sought to choose me as the instrument of her death. Some things seemed confusing in her last words as well, but I couldn't put my finger exactly what. And what was that key?

It's a strange thing to be reminded of your true human weakness by the beautifully clasping insides of a dangerously seductive predator of a woman. The fact that my two lovers not only condoned this infidelity, but had damn near pushed me into it also brought me a strange comfort. For the first of many times that day, my body gave up its resistance and screamed out in the blissful release of an entirely different kind of comfort, in tandem with my traitorous mouth.

Many, many hours later I was finally released from Selvirin's web into the cooling grass of early evening. Staring up at her many eyes, I was struck-not by how human she seemed-but by how beautiful a previously horrifyingly inhuman face now appeared to me.

With a small kiss, Selvirin placed a large bundle of...something into my hands, "This would have been the proof of your acceptance for my proposal of marriage, but you...are promised to another."  
Still breathing heavily at my exertion, I could only nod.  
"You can still come back and visit me any time...I _know_ you enjoyed the company. And who knows? Maybe one of these really will catch," she said as she rubbed her abdomen.  
I smiled and nodded in response, "I...thank you. In case I didn't say it before, I knew you left that clothing for me before but I didn't take it because I knew I didn't deserve it."

She allowed her hands to linger upon my face a moment as I realized that the deep scratches left by Ixi must still run down the side of my face. Looking down at the package given to me, I saw a mixture of black and red-the same red as Ixi's scales.

Seeing my confusion, Selvirin spoke up, "That is the finest item I have ever crafted-my best sable silk, overlaid and interwoven with the nearly impermeable dragon scales."  
"This is-I can't wear this…"  
"The Sorrow of Blacksky disagrees, she bade me also inscribe this symbol as a sign of everlasting respect...among other things."  
"The Sorrow of...you mean Del?" I asked, wondering at from where such an ominous title might come.  
"It is not my story to tell. Just...know that even now I am reluctant to be so familiar with her chosen-even at her request. My great-grandmother told me the stories," she answered, not able to hide a slight shiver.

Thinking on it, Del had never even hinted at her past beyond saying that she was lonely. With a title like the "Sorrow of Blacksky" though, I wondered if she would even want to talk about it. I'd just have to ask her later and find out.

Looking the large bundle over, I was still struck by how impossibly light it was, "What is this symbol?", I said pointing to a detailed embroidering of a shield flanked by curved dragon horns and wrapped in flames.  
"That was the dragon's ancient clan. Wearing this with those markings on your face will show you as a dragonslayer to any who may remember," she said with a note of gravity.  
"But I didn't-", I tried to protest.  
With a slight frown at my ignorance she continued, "You will cheapen her last request thinking like that. You did something to earn the respect of a very old dragon. That, in itself, is enough. That you also risked yourself for your companions…" she gave a wistful sigh, "...Just consider this a wedding present from me...as well as from the noble dragon."  
Still not entirely certain of the potential meaning behind this, I simply nodded, "Thank you, Selvirin."  
"I know that it may mean little now, as you would not be in this situation otherwise, but...I am sorry for the pain I caused you."  
"I appreciate the thought-really. But if it helps put this whole thing to rest for good, just know that if you hadn't almost killed me, I don't know that I'd have ever been able to quash my stupid wish to die."

With that, she helped me to my feet and then assisted me in getting dressed in this new outfit. I thought she just wanted to make certain it fit correctly until I heard her sigh the moment my nether regions were finally hidden from view. Giving me another hug that threatened to crush my bones to powder, she skittered off back towards the woods.

Before she was out of earshot, I quickly shouted, "You know...we'll eventually make our way back to Alnor. Um...you know you can visit us too if you ever get lonely."

In response she turned back a moment as if appraising me, then smiled brightly and gave a simple nod before vanishing back into the woods.

Looking the outfit over, it was impossibly well-crafted. Light and loose-feeling, the full, flowing bodysuit of black cloth tightly held the dark red dragon scales to cover most of my chest and vital areas, while other scales were placed seemingly as stylistic choices. While it clung tightly in areas, it remained flowing about the sleeves and lower legs. I hoped I'd never have an opportunity to test the efficacy of the attire as armor, but it otherwise also made me feel like I was dressed very casually without seeming underdressed for any occasion I could imagine.

I still didn't feel as though I deserved this, but there seemed to be something that Selvirin and Del weren't telling me about the potential significance of this outfit.

Turning around, I saw Del and Risa looking back at me as I made my way towards them. Each step felt like a step closer to home as I embraced the two of them.

"Lets get this goblin shit done and get back to Alnor," I began, "We'll figure out what to do with Karisa later-we have a wedding to plan."

After Risa had gathered up everything still salvageable, we left the broken remains of Risa's cart, a bit sad that such an important centerpiece of our time together had been lost. As I puzzled over the meaning of what Ixi told me, I gripped the small key in my hand. I wondered if this might actually unlock the door to some real answers.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 - A Thunder From Down-Under

"Damn it, Joe. Move your ass!" Risa said to me.  
Slightly out of breath, I replied, "Hey! It's not my fault the only activity my muscles normally get are involuntary spasms. I wasn't in the greatest shape upon coming here and I've spent most of that time asleep or sitting in your cart."  
"Well then this is a perfect opportunity to get you into shape. At least try to jog."  
"What about Del? We wouldn't want to leave her behind or anything," I attempted.  
"I have my own means of locomotion," she said as she called a single fiery undead steed to her side.  
"I know you could make more of those…" I said with a frown.  
"It would be best to conserve my energy," she replied as she moved ahead of us.

What was supposed to be a short jaunt in the supernaturally empowered wagon had turned into a cross-country marathon. We'd already been almost running (and limping, and occasionally crying) for three full days, and while I liked the thought of getting myself back into shape, I was pretty sure this would kill me first.

"Risa," I got out between gasps, "Can't you like...make me not feel this pain?"  
"Joe...I don't know if you noticed but I haven't wanted to use any of my glamour on you-especially anything that would affect your senses directly after the last time."

I saw a look of pain of Risa's face at even mentioning it and resigned myself to just putting up with the agony. Damn it. Eventually my body would just have to adapt, right?

"I just thought I'd ask...how much longer until we get there?"  
"The rest of today and tomorrow. We should get there about noon of the following day."

With a groan I just tried to take a deep breath resolved to soldier on through the next two days. Each night began in burning torment as my muscles screamed at me for having let them believe that they'd never have to endure this sort of torture again. However, like a pair of mismatched angels, my two companions spent at least an hour each night giving me the best massages I'd ever experienced before lying down to sleep.

In answer to my unspoken question, it seems that they opted to include the "happy ending" even without my asking.

On the morning of the fourth day, I decided to ask Del about one of the things that had been bothering me.  
"Del?"  
"Yes, Joe?"  
"I want to ask you a question but I don't want you to be upset."  
"I...can make no guarantees as I cannot divine the future."  
I took a deep breath and quickly asked, "Why didn't you try to help me with the dragon?"  
"This line of questioning will upset me."  
"Why, Del? I know you're powerful...even with just your eromancy, you could have probably disabled her, or made it so that we didn't have to fight, or-"  
Interrupting me with a very unexpected burst of emotion, Del interjected, "It would have made me her target! I would not be able to hold back when facing a dragon!"  
"Why do you feel you need to-"  
"Please Joe, do NOT ask me this question!" she almost yelled, completely out of character.  
Completely at a loss as to how I'd upset her so quickly, I replied, "Del, calm down. Okay," I replied softly as I reached out to pull her into a tight hug, "I was...just-I feel like I'm missing some big, important piece of who you are. Whatever it is, I want you to know that it's not going to change how I feel about you."  
"You...cannot know that, Joe. Just as I could not know if your question would upset me."  
Squeezing her a bit more tightly, I added, "I know enough, Del. I won't press you, but...this seems important. I can wait until you trust me enough to tell me."  
"That is not fair, Joe. It's not because of trust it is-"  
I interrupted her with a kiss, realizing my mistake, "I didn't mean it like that, Del. I'm sorry."  
"I-Understood. And I...had already decided to tell you after you and Risa have been married."  
Suddenly a bit worried about her choice of timing, I added, "Del...I meant it when I said that my dream-all of this only works with you in it."  
"I know. I...can only swear to you that as long as you live, there is no force in this world that will kill me-remember that."  
"Couldn't ask for more than that, right? That'll have to do."

With that, Del's emotion thankfully seemed to calm back to its normally neutral point and we set out for the day. I'd never seen her anywhere near that emotional since her phylactery had been damaged. This had to be something she'd been carrying for a while, so despite my burning curiosity, I'd let the matter rest for now.

Early on the sixth day, we started to see the occasional shadow of things flying overhead. Knowing that this place was called Harpy Rock, I wasn't surprised to see the bird-women flying about. I was a bit put off by how _many_ forms I was seeing, hoping that this wouldn't turn into the wrong kind of party.

"I guess we're not climbing the mountain," I asked, "So where do we find these caves?"  
"I'd say you found them," an unfamiliar voice answered before continuing, "Strange company for a Danuki, state your business with The Rock."

While I looked around for the source of the question, I saw a pair of what looked vaguely like children holding a comically large (for their bodies) hammer and spear. Worried that these might be imps (I'd never really gotten a look at those assailants up close) I immediately clung to Del as Risa stepped forward and gave a deep bow of respect.  
"My name is Risa and this is my companion Delilah. The man cowering about her is my betrothed. We're here to speak to your leaders about some goblins."  
"The council? Do they know you're coming?" one of the small guards asked.  
"I highly doubt it, this involves an arrangement with the priestess Serilda."  
"Then you'll definitely want the council. Watch yourself, things have been a bit tense, so keep the peace or you'll leave in pieces," the guard said with a sort of smirk at her own bad pun before waving us in, "Just follow that to the main chamber past the pit and then follow the black banners."

As we made our way into the massive tunnel system under this mountain, I wasn't sure I wanted to let go of Del just yet as Risa suddenly gave an angry grunt.  
"What is your problem?!"  
Attempting to come to my aid, Del responded, "He seems to be under the mistaken impression that those were imps."  
"Come on, Joe. You can't go all crazy any time you see a cute little mamono. Those are dwarves-and you're going to be seeing a lot of them so just calm down."  
"Sorry...just had a momentary war flashback there," I said as I loosened my death-grip on Del.

This entire complex turned out to be quite impressive once I was able to look around. I saw many large tunnels lit with a combination of wall sconces and large braziers in the more open areas.

As we entered a particularly large cavern, I saw what could only be "the pit"-a somewhat large hole in the middle of the cavern filled with sand and strewn with bones from various different creatures (or people). There didn't appear to be any fight going on at the moment, but the fact that this even existed here made me worry that this peace plan might be more difficult than I had originally thought.

Following the directions given to us by the guard outside, we made our way towards what should be the council chambers. As we made our way deeper into the mountain, we finally came upon a grand hall with an assortment of people waiting outside to see what must be the council.

Even with what seemed to be a long line, things seemed to moving along rather quickly. We heard occasional shouting, usually followed by the sounds of a short scuffle before the next people would be admitted. We saw a few people being carried bodily from the chamber, most were unceremoniously tossed outside the chamber, a bit further down the tunnel.

"Uh...Risa, I think you should do the talking," I said nervously, worried that I'd just get us in trouble if I tried to talk here.  
"Yeah, this seems a bit more...efficient than my dealings with the dwarves of Teremir."

Finally admitted to the large chamber, we saw the council arrayed around us. It seemed as though one seat was empty and one of the members, an elderly-looking dwarf, seemed to be completely asleep. This didn't seem to be an uncommon occurrence as none of the other sitting members paid the sleeping dwarf any mind.

Risa stepped forward and made a quick bow as she was almost immediately interrupted by a purple-haired dwarf.  
"We make, transport, and sell our own goods here. Your services are not required here. Next!"  
Losing traction, Risa spoke up, "I-we are here for a completely different reason. We're here about goblins."  
"Goblins?" she answered sharing a look with a now-angry looking harpy, "What about them?"  
"Well, a...concerned party is hoping that the wise and illustrious council of Harpy Rock might be willing to work out a peaceful end to the conflict with the goblins," Risa said in a very diplomatic voice that somehow managed to be more flattering than insulting with her over-the-top declaration.  
"Sounds good to me," the green-haired harpy replied.  
"Not now, not ever. If Welbie were here she'd have probably found a way to have you thrown into the pit for that," the angrier harpy replied.  
"Sorry to waste your time, but an outsider probably wouldn't understand. I know many of us would like to see peace, but unless you're a miracle worker-" the younger dwarf was cut off.  
"You there...step forward," the elderly dwarf said as she pointed directly at me, somehow roused from her nap.

Wordlessly, I stepped closer to the center and looked up at the older dwarf as she seemed to stare right through me.

"Yes?" I asked as politely as I could muster.  
"How much is this worth to you?" she said as she looked at me, but still clearly addressed the question to Risa.  
"I won't break a deal and this is part of it," Risa said simply.  
"Well, if you're getting hitched to a dragon slayer, I'm sure you can figure something out, right?"  
The younger dwarf spoke up, "We couldn't come to a decision on this without Welbie anyway-the council is done for the day. Meet me outside."

Making our way from the chamber we waited for only a handful of minutes before the younger dwarf came out and motioned for us to follow.

"I'm Betty, by the way. I know you seem to have your hearts set on this but there's something I need to show you first. Normally I'd just tell you to take a hike, but Magda doesn't normally wake up unless we're discussing something important."  
"That wasn't just a coincidence?" I asked.  
"Could have been. You want me to assume that's all it was and just send you on your way?"  
"Uh...no. Sorry, miss-"  
Interrupting me she responded, "Just Betty is fine."

Despite looking very childlike, Betty was obviously quite mature. Any worries that I might have had about them being anything like those damned imps had been replaced with a genuine curiosity about her people.

Leading us down through many tunnels, we finally arrived at what could only be described as a graveyard. There were dozens of markers, possibly even more that we couldn't see arranged throughout this chamber.

"You seem reasonable, Betty." Risa attempted, possibly trying to further work the diplomacy angle.  
"You know I'm not the one you need to be trying to sell this to, right?"

Betty gestured to a group of three stones and gave a small nod of respect towards them.

"This is why your plan isn't going to work. For you to have any hope of getting this through the council, you'll need to convince Welbie. And...well, Welbie's family was killed by a dumb-as-rocks hobgoblin-Fina Sugartits-early on in this feud. Might have been able to work through that if the bitch hadn't gone and choked to death on a sweetroll before Welbie could dole out some vengeance."  
"But there must be some way we can-" Risa began before being cut off with a wave of Betty's hand.  
"More stubborn folks than you have tried. Maybe if you could take her in the pit, but I doubt she'd want to fight an illusionist, and she sure as shit won't tussle with a lich. So that just leaves you," she said as she pointed a finger in my direction.  
"If that's the only way, then I'll do it," I said with certainty.  
"Another human in the pit so soon? You're going to drive our girls crazy."  
Curious now, I asked, "There was another human here? Fighting in the pit?"  
"Oh yeah. Was supposed to fight a goblin. Younger guy, bit shorter than you, brown hair, blue eyes...not the best fashion sense-his manticore companion ended up getting involved. The whole thing ended up being damn messy."  
"You don't think it's a problem that a goblin was killed as a sort of public spectacle?"  
"Not as such. But then this whole thing has been going on a long time-"  
"Come on!" I interrupted, hoping it wouldn't prompt her to take that hammer to my skull, "That was still a person, with a name and-"  
Stopping in her tracks for a moment she turned back to me, "Yeah, she had a name...Sunslayer or something. Why do you care?"

I noticed Risa getting nervous. I was probably just making future negotiations harder on her, but something about all of this just seemed wrong.

"Is that so strange? Peace would benefit this whole place wouldn't it? If none of this fighting had ever started wouldn't Welbie's family still be alive?"  
Pausing for a moment, she gave a thoughtful look before responding, "As often as I want to lay my hammer across the back of her stupid head, I still love Welbie like a little sister. I'm helping you because I don't want to have to look another of our kids in the eye and tell them they don't get to see their family anymore-but _until_ that day comes, don't try to judge us on how we treat the enemy. The goblins would do the same thing, if they let any of their victims survive long enough to be prisoners."

I wasn't about to try and sell my own morality here, especially not in the presence of the dead. Maybe I'd feel the same way if I'd grown up here.

"Maybe we can work something out with the goblins," Risa offered, picking up on my silence.  
"I'm not going to stop you. You should have at least a few days before Welbie gets back-I'll make sure we get a message to her, but she'll definitely get here once she hears what this is about."  
"We'll be back then. We will find a way to resolve this crisis," Risa said with a bow before leading us from the tunnels back to the outside world.  
"We won't fail," I added with a pointed look at Betty before we made our way from the mountain.

-

"We're fucked!" Risa screamed the moment we were out of earshot of the guards.  
"There's no way to just make the gold you owe the priestess quickly, instead?" I asked.  
"No way, even if these dwarves were willing to trade with me, I'd get horrible rates and we'd have try and gamble on fights in the pit to make up the rest. That just isn't going to happen."  
"I might have an idea," I said as I looked to Del before continuing, "But I'm going to need your help, Del."  
"If it's about the goblins, I already have a good plan-you and Risa verified that the method will work on our trip here."  
"Uh...my plan was for the dwarves but-wait, are you suggesting that I-"  
"Del!" Risa shouted out in response, interrupting me.  
"This is the plan most likely to succeed in the shortest amount of time, with the least amount of effort," Del replied as she seemed to tick off each of her points in the air with her finger.  
"I can't just fuck my way through all of our problems."  
"Prior evidence suggests otherwise, love," Del said with a sly smile.  
"Damn it, fine. Let me just-"  
Interrupting me again with an angry look on her face, Risa shot in, "You _wanted_ this to happen, didn't you?!"  
"Come on, Risa. I mean...I'm a whore, but I didn't even think we were going to have to deal with this goblin problem in the first place."  
"When we're married... _this_ shit is going to change."  
Getting slightly annoyed and not at all willing to give any ground, I shot back, "Which shit is that? The shit where you borrow money from psychotic bitches in Kaori that send demons to collect?"  
"You know I didn't have a choice! It was the only way to keep you alive, you bastard!"  
"And like you said-I already paid you back for that!"  
"Then why are you still here?!" Risa now nearly screamed, the volume of her voice still rising.  
"Because I'm not letting _your_ sweet ass go until you've pushed out all seven of my children!" I shouted back, now just trying to see how she'd react.  
"Oh that's rich!" she continued to yell, "And how exactly is _that_ going to happen when you'll spill your seed into any girl that flips her tail at you?!"  
"You're the only girl that's ever flipped her tail at me! So now you're stuck with me!"  
"Fine! Maybe I want to be stuck with you!"  
"Fine! That's good then!" I yelled as I put myself almost nose to nose with her, fixing her with an overly serious look.  
"You're damn right it-" she tried to scream back before she couldn't hold back her smile, cracking and then doubling over in laughter, "Damn it, Joe. Why won't you let me be mad at you?" she said through small bouts of giggles.  
"Because you know how I feel about you, and sex doesn't factor in to that."  
"Not even a little?" She asked innocently, teasingly batting her eyelashes at me.  
"I meant with other girls-Del excluded-without love they're just complex masturbation aids."  
"Sometimes it boggles the mind how you can make something so offensive sound sweet."  
Finally stealing a kiss from her, I replied, "Hey, I've known that I had to make peace with the fact that I could easily be tackled and raped in the street of just about any city. If I let sex be a big deal, that could end up pretty traumatizing."  
"So can fucking an entire tribe of goblins."  
Del chimed in at that, "Technically, it is two tribes of goblins."  
"Thanks Del-always there with the assist," I said dryly.  
"There is no need for gratitude. This will be a splendid opportunity to test out a modified version of that spell I used on you and Risa the other day."  
"Well, as long as it's for science."

After spending most of the rest of the day at a brisk walk through the foothills, we came upon a rise and saw our destination in the valley below. I saw what looked like dozens of small shapes wandering about in the village below. I was consumed with only one thought at the sight of so many monsters...

"I wonder where I can buy a pair of wide-brimmed purple hats with leopard-print accents to give to Del and Risa…"


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 - The Game

"Just stay close to me", Risa said as she closed her eyes for a moment.

As I watched in rapt fascination, Risa began to slowly shrink as her features started to change, ever so slightly. The transformation was slow at first, but began to move more and more rapidly until her entire appearance had shifted to that of a goblin-one that kept her fiery red hair and enchanting viridian eyes.

"That's great for you, but what about us?" I asked, no less impressed that Risa now looked like a completely different person.  
"What about you?" she said with a smirk as she pointed to me and Del.

Looking down I saw that, at least on a visual level, I had also been changed to look exactly like a goblin. In a moment of panic I quickly reached down to make certain I wasn't missing anything and realized right away (with a massive sigh of relief) that this was an entirely visual trick. While I certainly looked different, this illusion wouldn't hold up if someone actually tried to touch me.

Catching sight of Del, I couldn't hold in a laugh at how she looked. She was certainly cute, still sporting her long silvery hair and violet eyes, but her proportions seemed almost intentionally bad with her mountains recast as molehills. Her short stature and wide hips made her look...funny.

"You find this amusing?" Del asked me.  
"Uh…" I began, unable to determine if this was an invitation to later torment, "...yes?"  
"I like to keep the general theme whenever possible, and they'd mistake her for a hobgoblin with those massive tits of hers," Risa added with a hint of annoyance.  
"So, we're sneaking in?" I asked  
"At least until we get to the chief and pitch Del's horrible idea…"  
"Risa, you must be aware that this will be the easiest path to earning the support of the goblins in this venture."  
"Doesn't it bother you, though? Thinking about him fucking all those other girls?"  
"Why would it? Goblins cannot manipulate demonic energy effectively so he is in no real danger."  
"He's supposed to be only ours."  
"I...enjoy seeing him in the agonizing throes of pleasure-I thought you did as well given your actions the other day while we watched him with Selvirin."  
"Damn it, Del! That was-why would you even bring that up?"  
"I still have a clear memory of you pleasuring yourself and, given your current position on the matter, I assumed you had simply forgotten."  
"Let's just go!" Risa shouted, her illusion not quite powerful enough to hide her furious blushing.

As we started to make our way down towards the village, I stealthily leaned down and gave Del a small kiss just above her ear-for some reason, it felt as though her brutal honesty was just what I needed to make this plan feel less half-baked. I'd said that I wouldn't question the wisdom of Del's planning again, but maybe I needed to start pressing her for a "plan B" if she was just going to keep thinking of new and inventive ways to keep me squirming on my back.

Now that I really thought about it, aside from her random oral assaults and my descent into the dark, I hadn't actually had sex with Del more than once since leaving the Elysian Valley.

I had to ask now before we got too close to the village, and before I completely forgot that I wanted to know.  
"Del?"  
"Yes, Joe?"  
"Um...I'm not sure how to ask this but, did you...uh...like having...sex with me?" I stuttered out, not realizing until I'd started the question how embarrassed I was to ask it.  
"Interesting. I wondered when you might ask that question."  
"Is that a no?"  
"Quite the opposite."  
"So...then why haven't you…?"  
"You'll need to form the question completely if you'd like an answer."  
"Why haven't you tried to take me, or asked me for more or...anything?"  
"This has been something of a...test."  
"Wait, what do you mean?" I asked with a slight edge of frustration.  
"Since being given the opportunity to plan many of our activities, I used that freedom to construct my planning around forcing you into sexual situations that would place an ever increasing level of stress upon you."  
"Uh...why?"  
"I am not certain. I am experiencing an unfamiliar emotional response that has grown progressively more intense since the evening you initiated sex with Risa of your own accord. When I consider that feeling, I find myself wanting to see you suffer to some degree."  
"Let me see if I've got this straight, you've been jealous and now you're punishing me?"  
"That...does not seem to be incorrect."  
"But why didn't you just say something?"  
"That would defeat the point of the experiment."  
"Del...I just-you know I'm a bit shy about asking for that sort of thing."  
"That is true, and yet you managed to do so with Risa."  
Letting out a sigh at the fact that I hadn't picked up on this sooner, I asked, "I don't suppose a promise to remedy that would get me out of this current plan."  
"It will not," she replied with a small smile.  
"Because you don't have another plan?"  
"Is this not a form of seduction? Even now you want to throw yourself upon me-that it is only to avoid the fate I have chosen for you is immaterial."  
"I love you, Del."  
Blushing slightly, she replied, "I see...a-and I also…"  
"We all have things that are hard to say, even if they're true. I'll just have to show you in a week or two once I've recovered-no new plans until then, okay?"  
"You should be fully recovered within 17 hours of the act, assuming my other calculations are correct. But...I would like that, Joe."

Finally making our way into the village, Risa led us at a very quick pace directly towards the largest hut, making sure we looked like we were supposed to be here just by keeping up her determined stride. We drew curious looks from nearly every goblin we passed, but none of them seemed willing to stop someone that was obviously on their way to see the chief. I mentally applauded Risa's confidence as I made a few mental notes on some special illusions I'd have to get her to do for me some time.

Miraculously we made our way into the chief's slightly oversized hut without being stopped. Not two steps into the building, however, I was grabbed by the arm and quickly pulled onto the ground. In my descent, I was able to see that Del and Risa had both been restrained by two guards that must have been just inside the building.

The moment I hit the ground, I was most struck by the appearance of the one that had thrown me there. Quickly straddling my chest, she looked down at me with an almost angry look which shifted to one of curiosity as she realized that I wasn't shaped the way I appeared. As I got a better look at the goblin chief, I realized that this was one of very few monsters I'd ever seen that actually looked aged. I had to wonder just how many years it took for a mamono to actually start looking old.

"Wait!" Risa said as she dropped the illusions, "We're here to talk!"  
"You talk. I'll start taking his clothes off. Whoever finishes first gets what they want first," the elder goblin said, her higher-pitched voice commanding but weathered.  
"But-" Risa began before being quickly interrupted.  
"Threetwoone go!" the goblin shot out as she started moving me about like a child trying to find the fastest way to tear open a wrapped present.  
To her credit, Risa only hesitated a moment before loudly proclaiming, "We're here to make peace with you and the dwarves!"  
"Damn it," the goblin replied as she clambered off of me, "Why doesn't anyone just want to have fun anymore?"

As the older goblin walked away to almost throw herself into a too-large chair that left her legs swinging above the ground, I was left to pull my clothes back into place, hiding my exposed skin to a vague grunt of displeasure from the chief.

"Let them loose. If they wanted a fight, the deadite would have already ended it," the chief said to her guards before continuing, "And get out of here, serious business time."

As the two guards quickly shuffled out of the hut, the chief grabbed a very large urn of what smelled like some kind of alcohol and proceeded to consume her entire body weight in hootch.

Setting the urn back down after a moment, she looked back towards us, saying, "So...you just going to stare at this hot little body or you going to start talking?"  
Taking a small step forward, Risa bowed, saying, "I apologize for the deception. I am Risa, this is Joe and she is Delilah. We want to know what it would take to convince you to make peace with the dwarves."  
"I am Onyx Sunslayer the Greater, chief of the goblins and Scourge of the Valley."  
With another small bow Risa began, "It's a pleasure to make your-"  
"Cut the bullshit. You want something I'm not entirely opposed to giving, what's it worth to you?"

Sunslayer? Wasn't that the name of the goblin that got torn apart in the pit? That couldn't be good.

Risa began again, "We're willing to offer-"  
"Not good enough. I want two things, and you're going to deliver them, cherries?"  
"We'll do whatever we can to-"  
"It's about to be three things if you don't pull that stick out of your ass and just talk to me."  
Finally picking up on the pace of this conversation, Risa threw her arms in the air and shouted, "Then what the fuck do you want?!"  
"See, was that so hard? I get enough grief from these little village bitches trying to take my chair. I'm not going to have you doing it too," the chief said with a smile then added, "Okay, first task. You-Fuzzles, drink this."

Hopping down from her chair, the chief dragged the large urn towards Risa, setting it in front of her. Risa looked down at the impossible task that had just been placed before her and shook her head.

"There's no way I can drink all of this!"  
"Lords, you're dumb," the chief said over her shoulder as she walked back to her chair, leaping back into it.  
"What do you-" Risa began, interrupted again almost immediately.  
"You failed the first task. I didn't say drink all of it, and I didn't say right now. Now you have to do two more tasks in place of that one, and the tasks are going to get exponentially more embarrassing the more you fail."

I'd gotten the impression that goblins were dumb, and this one was certainly didn't seem dull. I don't know that I'd have called her a genius, but I was pretty sure that knowledge of the term "exponentially" suggested at least a passable education. I couldn't figure out her angle, though. I supposed that Risa was going to try to be polite at any cost in the hopes of being able to honor her bargain, and that was probably going to make this difficult for her. I had an idea on where this was going to go, and I was starting to get worried.

"Fine," Risa said angrily, "What's the next task?"  
Rubbing her chin, the chief finally donned a wicked smile as she looked at me, saying, "Alright, Fluffles. I want to see you naked and I don't want to hear another word about it."

Oh dear. _Now_ I could see where this was going.

Risa turned bright red as it looked like she was about to say something before she shook her head and quickly removed her clothes, using her fluffy tail to try and help cover herself.

Bringing her knees in towards her body, Onyx wrapped her arms around her own legs and set her chin onto her knees as she just watched Risa silently, a very self-satisfied look on her face.

"Not much to look at...no wonder your man needs two women," the chief said, not averting her eyes.  
"They're bigger than yours!"  
"You're saying size is all that matters? What does that make you? Delilah's handmaiden? You wash his balls before the _real_ fun gets started?" she said as she continued to stare at Risa, with her smile continuing to grow.  
"No! I mean-"  
"Don't care!"  
"Then why did you even ask me to strip in the first-"  
"Bzzzt! Wrong answer. I said I didn't want to hear another word about it. Are you even trying?"

The chief now seemed to be really enjoying herself, almost lighting up in joy at Risa's rapidly advancing rage.

Trying to whisper, I leaned towards Risa and said, "Calm down and listen to what she's saying, she-"  
"Joe," the goblin chief said loudly, knocking me off balance by using my name. "Don't speak unless spoken to."  
"You're...uh...speaking to me right now."  
"Aren't I, though?" she then went back to her normal sitting position, allowing her feet to dangle in the air again, saying, "First task completed!" as she tossed me a small glass coin, adding, "Now don't spend that all in one place."

With a smile I took the coin and threw it at the hard ground, causing it to shatter.

"Shouldn't be a problem now, right?" I asked with a smile.  
"I suppose it wouldn't be. Second task completed! But...oh-you're too good at this game. Time to make things interesting."  
"Fine, I get it now. What's the next task?" Risa said with some confidence.  
"Oh, you got it? I was getting worried that your...'impressive' assets were wasted. So the answer to this riddle will be easy," the chief said before clearing her throat and raising her arm as though she were about to recite poetry, "What...am I thinking right now?"

"What?" I thought to myself. This wasn't even a riddle, this was an impossible question.

Looking at Risa, the chief started to almost bounce in her chair, "Come on, jungle muff! It's easy! Just say what I'm thinking. I just made it even easier for you with that hint, and I'll give you one more free hint. There are two possible answers."

I knew the answer to this after a bit of contemplation. I seriously doubted that Risa had ever had the experience of being a dungeon master for a D&D game, thinking up ways to specifically screw with players. She was probably over-thinking all of it, too worried about breaking her deal.

I took a breath, ready to try and answer before Chief Sunslayer cut me off.  
"Don't even think about it, Joe."  
"Uh...too late?"  
"You get so flustered every time I use your name! You imagining something dirty?" she said as she shot me a seductive look, crossing and uncrossing her legs.  
Averting my eyes from the spectacle, I shook my head, "No no..nothing like that."  
"You're a hilariously bad liar, Joe. Even if I couldn't see it on your face-you probably didn't notice _both_ of your companions rolling their eyes at that comment."  
"Both of them?" I asked, looking at Del, only to see her look away.  
"You guys are great. You're making me second-guess not just taking what your original offer was going to be."  
"How could you know what our offer was to be, if I may ask?" Del asked as she leaned in slightly.  
"You want the abridged version? No...frosty box must be a purist."  
"I would prefer-" Del began before being easily cut off.  
"I know...and it's too bad you guys need me or I might be persuaded to give a shit about what you would prefer. For starters, your dragonslayer still smells like spider and...ugh, imp? You guys know there's this stuff called 'water' that can wash some of that stink off?"  
"I fail to see how that-"  
"Then you've spent too much time in the dark. You saw the dwarves first-the look in his eyes since he's been here has been too judging, even though we've been nothing but polite-even let you walk in here with that weak-ass illusion."  
"So you wanted to talk to us?" I asked.  
"Why not? You outworlders always have interesting stories. Only one reason why you could be here-and that you came to me first means there's only one route you were going to take."  
"So why the game?" I asked.  
"You have any idea how _boring_ it is being the chief here? The only excitement I get anymore is putting down a revolt a few times a year. This chair isn't even comfy and all the girls out there still want to try and take it. It might be interesting if they had a chance, but I'm the strongest goblin alive! Well...maybe second strongest...Now, quit stalling and fail my challenge."

Risa had a look on her face that loudly proclaimed she had no idea of the answer to the "riddle" and she was starting to look upset. She took a deep breath before taking a shot in the dark and said, "Jungle muff."  
"Wrong! Now you need two more! Come on! You want to take a stab, miss dead girl?"  
"You are unarmed," Del said simply.  
"Hmm...scary smart, that one. But I'll give you that one. Task complete!" the chief said as she pulled a large iron bell from under her chair and started ringing it. "One task to go! Alright Fuzzle Puff, this one is on you. I want to see you swallow your man's liquid within 12 seconds, starting….now!"

Risa looked like she was going to die-of embarrassment or an aneurism, I wasn't certain. I tried-I really tried not to laugh. Even though I knew I'd probably be in trouble later, it just would not be contained. Thinking she'd been asked to do the impossible and already embarrassed at having been standing here naked this whole time, I saw the tears starting to well up in her eyes.

With a quick sigh I shuffled over to her and gave her a deep kiss for several seconds. And then, while still fighting the giggles, I motioned to her to swallow, which she quickly managed as realization dawned on her that the task was a lot easier with your mind out of the gutter.

"Oooh, sexy," the goblin chief said as she threw the bell back under her chair causing a cacophonous clatter, "Task completed! Anyway, now that the fun is out of the way, I have the two real tasks for you."  
"But we-" Risa began before cutting herself off as she continued. "Fine. Just out with it," Risa said in frustration.  
"This is for real this time, and they won't be easy like those last ones," Chief Sunslayer said as the smile left her face completely. "If you don't succeed on both of them on the first try, I won't help you."

It didn't seem like she was joking this time and I had no idea what she might come up with if she was serious about testing us. Seeing her demeanor shift so quickly wasn't entirely unexpected given what I'd heard about goblins being devious, but it was still a bit unsettling.

"Real task number one. Come up with a game that I cannot win, no matter the opponent," Onyx said as she hopped back into her chair and leaned back in satisfaction waiting for our answer.

"I've got this one," I said to my companions with a smile after only a moment of thought. "I just need some parchment and some ink or something."

Risa bent over to rummage through her large bag in an attempt to find what I needed. I took the opportunity to give her a light smack on her exposed ass for getting so serious about this whole thing, and to hopefully lighten her mood. As her angry gaze fell upon me, I brushed one of her unruly strands of hair back behind her ear and smiled. She just shook her head, trying to hide her own returning smile, as she handed me the items I requested.  
"You sure about this?" Risa asked.  
"Oh yeah, you'll have to ask me about it later. I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise."

Using the hard surface of the nearby wall, I wrote two simple statements on the parchment before folding it in half and handing it to the chief. Risa looked nervous, while Del just seemed to be curious as to what I'd written down.

After nearly a minute of deafening silence, the chief gave a snort and then burst into all-out laughter as she nodded in the affirmative, "Okay okay, that's a good one. Task complete."

Both of my companions shot me a very surprised look as the chief's laughter quickly died and she took on a deadly serious appearance. It felt as though all the warmth left the room in that moment as she fixed her fierce gaze upon us.

"Real task number two," she began as her eyes seemed to narrow, "Tell me what happened to my daughter."

As I started to agonize over how we would answer, Del inelegantly slaughtered that problem.  
"She was killed in the pit-by all accounts she was torn apart by a human and his manticore companion."

"Joe," the chief began after a moment, "I envy you having such companions."  
"You...aren't upset?" I asked.  
"Just that I didn't get to do it myself. She tried to poison me twice, hired two kunoichi to assassinate me, and hid half a dragon's horde under my bed-THAT was a fun Thursday, let me tell you."  
"You fought a dragon?" I asked in awe, almost unwilling to accept the possibility.  
"She crunched about ten of my girls so I got angry. Beat her half to death in her true form-broke a wing and two legs then held her mouth shut until she went back to normal size. It's hard to look high-and-mighty with half your face caved in, so I gave her some mermaid blood and told her to come back when she learned how to fight."  
"You let her go?"  
"Thought she'd keep things interesting. We spar occasionally, but she usually just comes by for tea every now and then."  
"Wait...what does that have to do with my companions?"  
"Not a damn thing. I've just been around enough to know that, while Delilah was honest with me, her eyes told me an entirely different story."  
"What are you trying to imply?" Del asked, almost sounding annoyed.  
"Don't ask questions to which you don't want to hear the answers, Delilah. I'm sorely tempted to answer that question and just throw you under the wagon, but I'd rather you just finish offering me the deal you had in mind in the first place."  
"But...didn't we get your approval by finishing those two tasks?" Risa asked.  
"You did, but Delilah had to know that my word wouldn't be enough to earn the support of both tribes. This plan will work, but I can tell she had a better plan ready to go. You piss her off, Joe?"  
With a deep sigh as I resigned myself to this fate, I replied, "Something like that. You can believe me that it won't happen again after this…"  
"Yeah, I bet. I can actually _smell_ your neurons firing in anticipation. But whatever, we'll say...twice for each member?"  
"That's nearly a hundred times!" Risa shouted.  
With a wicked smile, Chief Sunslayer countered, "104, and you're right. Let's make it three-unless you want to haggle some more?"  
Mouthing obscenities under her breath, Risa turned to Del, "Can your eromancy handle that much?"  
"It can if you brought the mixture I requested."  
Producing a small vial from her bag, Risa handed it to Del, "Here...you know this is several thousand gold worth of materials, right?"  
"Oooh, what's that?" the chief asked, suddenly curious again.  
"You may recognize the components from the scent," Del said as she removed the small stopper for only a moment, causing a...strange scent to almost fill the room.  
"Whoo, you girls aren't messing around! I'm getting some alraune nectar and...manticore venom from the scent. The rest is a jumble."  
"I'd prefer to keep it that way. 'She' would never forgive me if I gave out this recipe."  
"Suit yourself, I'll send out the call. We're doing this in the center of the village," Sunslayer said as she hopped down from her chair and headed towards the door, "Be out there in...oh, let's say an hour or so, savvy?"  
I gave a simple nod in response as the chief headed out.

With my knees starting to shake, I sat on the ground and was fighting to hold back some unexpected tears.  
"What's wrong, Joe?" Risa asked as she leaned in close to me, wrapping a comforting arm around me.  
"I...I'm starting to feel sick. I really don't want to do this…"  
"But you seemed completely fine with it earlier!"  
"I'm stupid, I know. Just thinking about it didn't seem to bother me, but...there's going to be fifty-oh, god," I said as I keeled over onto my side, the knots in my stomach giving me the urge to vomit.  
"Why didn't you say something before now? We could have tried to think of a better plan."  
"Because I'm an idiot! This is just like when I thought I could handle the 7-pound prime rib challenge…"

Why was I so upset? This was just more of the same thing that had been thrown in my face nearly every moment of every day since I came to this world. I thought I had made peace with it-no. I _had_ made peace with it. It was as though I needed to be upset but had no idea upon what to lay the blame. It was-

Lightly stepping to my side, Del leaned down and began to gently stroke my head, almost cooing to me, "I am sorry, Joe. I...need you to know that I would never truly wish to upset you. I...will never put you through anything like this again."

Damn it. It was right there in Del's voice. Even if she'd told me that she'd come up with this plan while stroking a cat, only stopping to intermittently tent her fingers and laugh diabolically, it wouldn't have bothered me. Even though I had unintentionally upset Del, I couldn't believe that she would do something like this as a form of revenge.

This hinged on something about which she had absolutely no desire to talk. She wasn't putting me through this-she was putting herself through it.

Blinking away my sadness, I looked up at Del and said, "Del...just promise me that if there's ever anything else bothering you, you'll tell me before getting us into something like this."  
"I would prefer that you simply be more attentive…"  
"So did my parents, friends, and teachers my entire life-I have a sort of mental disorder that makes it very difficult to focus or...well...pay attention really."  
"I see…"  
"But...I have been watching. I'm just not as smart as you, you know? Some things I won't be able to figure out unless you tell me...especially if you're trying to avoid them entirely."  
"Understood. I will...try, my love."  
"That's enough for me. So...am I going to be able to handle this?"  
"Yes Joe, you suffered no physical or mental damage under a longer period of duress with Risa. This...will be over before you know it. It shouldn't take more than five or six hours," Del said, trying to sound comforting.  
"Damn it, I guess we're going to call this trip a total loss. Here," Risa said in mock frustration as she handed me a large skin filled with liquid. "Drink that too, it's preserved holstaurus milk-it'll make you feel better. Can't have you falling apart this close to the wedding."

I wanted to be somewhere-anywhere else. Even as the cool liquid ran down my throat, calming my stomach, I was still feeling upset. Didn't I have this whole place figured out? Rape, sex, marriage, kids, and then happily ever after-wasn't that how this was all supposed to go? I felt like my adventure flowchart was just a circle between the two points "fuck" and "mind fuck".

Trying to take my mind off of my upcoming trial, I asked, "So what is that stuff you have there supposed to do?"  
"Well, this was a special tonic developed by an ancient succubus with whom I used to...associate. It will dull your mind slightly, while vastly increasing your lust. It will also greatly increase your spiritual energy output, ejaculatory issue, and semen production."  
"And the goblins aren't going to hurt me, right?"  
Placing her hand upon my chin, Del turned me to face her directly, "If any harm comes to you, I will tear the soul of the offender to pieces and plunge those pieces into a pit of agony until the very gears of the world cease to turn."  
"Del," I began, "You need to talk like that more often-gets me all hot and bothered."  
Her response was only a light blush as she backed up and then immediately found something fascinating about her feet.

Finally feeling a bit more reassured-or resigned-I hadn't decided, I placed a quick kiss upon each of my companions, saying "Fuck it, no guts no glory. I'm not ready to tear up my man card just yet, so let's get this done."

Quickly stripping myself down, I took the small vial in hand and strode out of the hut into a veritable sea of goblin flesh, hearing a lewd cheer, complete with horns and waving banners, erupt as I emerged. Not able to remember when I'd ever done anything so stupid, I downed the strange mixture and pushed my way to the center of the village. As the elixir began to work its way through my system, this idea started to make a lot more sense.

Giving in to the sudden urge to lick my lips in anticipation, I thought to myself, "Maybe this won't be so bad after all."

Finally making my way to the center of the village and feeling slightly drunk, I shouted, "Who's first!? Come get some!"


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 - Is Risa Gonna Have to Choke a Lich? -OR- Keeping that Imp Hand Strong

Taking the initiative as leader of her tribe, Chief Sunslayer was going to be the first. In my drug-addled state I was pretty sure she was moving too damn slow. I was also pretty sure I was watching a movie, actually. The direction and cinematography were horrible and without any sort of nuanced composition.

Here, this scrawny-looking male lead just tosses this short, horned goblin (with grey hair-nice casting choice) down onto this big pile of hay and just starts going at it, cleverly avoiding any pretense that might suggest technique. Luckily, the poorly crafted scene concludes in just over a minute with the elder goblin somehow, inexplicably, looking extremely satisfied as a very large-breasted goblin (possibly hobgoblin...where's my script?) moves to take her place, nearly leaping upon him to continue the act. She paid me no heed when I tried to yell "Cut! That's a wrap, people!"

One.

I felt so strange. No longer feeling outside of myself, I was now somehow associating completely inappropriate images with every action that transpired here. Luckily, this hobgoblin seemed to like it with my teeth on her nipples. It was really only a compromise to avoid drowning in her pillowy mountains of breast-flesh, but each nick of my teeth created the most delightful resulting squeezing, vibrating sensation below-like a remote switch on a joy-buzzer. Even though it felt as though she was gripping me with her hand, I resolved to make her scream before she could claim her prize. I ultimately failed as my pale nectar jetted from me with the force of a clown shot from a clown cannon.

Two.

What was I doing again? Something about clowns? The only thing of which I could be certain is that someone in the goblin horde decided that this whole process wasn't moving fast enough, letting out a shout to exclaim exactly that. Every single one of my appendages was then almost instantly put to use by the grinding insistence of moist goblin flesh, with exploring tongues and fingers demanding my body's more rapid release.

Twenty Three.

My world had narrowed to a hazy pink tunnel with things that needed to be filled at the other end. As each smiling, then surprised, then lust-addled face was covered in my undirected, affectionless kisses, my seemingly titanium-clad magic wand cast a river of potential life into each desperately willing recipient.

Seventy Seven.

Delilah probably thought I wouldn't notice that she had slipped her way into the goblin horde with the assistance of Risa's illusion. Perhaps my body's inability to move convinced her that I might not be paying attention. The moment I felt the unforgettable unholy kiss of her sodden lips, however, I surged forward to face her as she drove herself down to the hilt in my lap.

Ostensibly leaning forward to bite at her neck, I was finding myself somehow more lucid as she must have intentionally relaxed the grip of her amorous magic. I whispered to my disguised lover, "See how easy that was? All you'll ever need to do is ask, and with a single word my body will ache for you-beg for you."  
Pulling upon me with her inhuman vaginal muscles in a wave-like motion that ran the length of my shaft like a serpent from the root to the tip, she leaned in to press her entire body as close to me as she could manage and answered, "What word is that, my love?"  
I kissed her first deeply in response, filling my senses with her very essence as my hands crept up her ivory-smooth back. With my arms wrapped around her tightly, I firmly gripped her shoulders to force her down upon me as I answered her question, "Please."

Her violet eyes glowing powerfully enough to momentarily distort the illusion, she leaned back slightly as if to show me what our shared actions did to her body, shuddering as it was in an unsated longing. Wherever else her hands may have found purchase, it mattered little as the malleable entrance to her womb came to life again and clasped itself behind the engorged crown of my overused cock and held me in an unbreakable grip.

With her sweet smile turning to a slackened visage of wanton desire, her innermost hollow was undone with my fullness in a frantically pulsating shake of her entire body. I had neither the ability nor desire to restrain my own release as her powerful hold coaxed my essence from me one tiny mote at a time. My strained voice barely registered a squeak as the mounting euphoria also overwhelmed even her own impressive ability to remain in control. Her adamantine grip upon me finally relaxed as my body tensed in true release, spilling what felt like years of pent up desire within her hungering depths.

"Oh," I added, almost as an afterthought, "'Now', 'beg', and 'strip', would also all be fine…"

Wishing I could simply hold my lover-more than willing to suffer through the already-substantial pain that wracked my body, sadly we both knew she would need to move soon to avoid arousing suspicion. I left a lingering kiss upon her lips as she pulled herself away, having sealed my essence so tightly within her that not a single drop spilled in our separation.

She shot me a slight grin as she turned away. At that, I felt the touch of her magic claim me once more as my lucidity was lost, once again, to the overpowering whispers of perdition. My body eagerly answered the call as another horned girl took her place above me.

One Hundred and Twenty Nine.

In a horrifying moment of awakening, I realized I was still locked within my goblin prison. Just a moment before I had been passing through a pearlescent gate nestled among the clouds to greet my long-passed relatives.  
"Oh Joe!" my sweet Gram Gram exclaimed, "You shouldn't be here already! What happened?"  
"Oh Grammy, it was horrible. I had to have sex with two tribes of goblins. They just took me over and over-I wanted to-"  
"Oh, you poor dear. You must be so confused to find yourself here, let me get you pointed in the right direction."

With that, she pushed me down and painfully stomped me through the cloud bank, sending me tumbling through open sky towards a dark pit below.

That was when I awoke again in horror, denied the sweet eternity of punishing flames only to suffer further in this living goblin hell.

One Hundred and Fifty One.

I didn't know how many were left, but most of them were gone or sleeping in piles around me, the colorful banners and jubilant atmosphere all but vanished. It looked like an ancient army camp, brutally crushed by an enemy that was determined to violate every single combatant.

The pain was indescribable. With the effects of the powerful succubus tonic still active, I still felt a shameful desire, but I was completely incapable of moving my body. The only thing still keeping my sexual functions operating was Del's eromantic pulses that rocked my body like a defibrillator, the uncontrolled spasms being the only remaining action of which my body was still capable.

One Hundred and Fifty Six.

The enemy had laid its siege upon me, battering my body, my will, and my soul with every weapon at its disposal. As the full moon finally reached its zenith and shone down upon the center of the village like a spotlight-I remained.

It was no exaggeration to say that every part of me was in excruciating pain. I was too tired to close my mouth or even to blink my eyes without extreme effort. Each ragged breath took a dedicated focus and had become my entire reality. Even so, I took each stabbing intake of air as a personal victory.

Levering my eyes down upon my body, I saw countless bruises, scrapes, and other physical reminders of the impossible act I had just perpetrated. With a slightly faster intake of breath-the only thing I could muster to pass for a laugh-I saw that this was now the second time in my life that my genitals had actually been bruised.

Unable to do anything more than stare into the cool, clear night sky. I was finally shaken from my reverie by Risa and Del staring down at me with a concerned look. Del also looked to be extremely exhausted, though if it was from worry or magical exertion, I couldn't be certain.

"You okay, Joe?" Risa asked, now obviously far more concerned than she had initially appeared.

Try as I might, my voice had given out completely at some point several hours ago and I couldn't even begin to work up the energy to nod my head. I directed my eyes towards her and blinked once, if only to at least show her that I had heard her.

"Here, I'm going to help you drink this-it's a bit more of that holstaurus milk. I...don't know how much good it'll do, but I don't think you should risk trying to eat anything right now."  
I blinked.

With that, Risa and Del tried to gently bring me closer to a seated position. The pain of movement shot through me like icy spears forced into every nerve ending. I would have screamed if I'd had the ability to do so but had to settle for a voiceless quasi-grimace and a series of four blinks in an attempt to voice my displeasure.

Ever so slowly, I was slowly fed the cool liquid, each drop the most satisfying thing to ever cross my lips. Del carefully massaged my throat to help the refreshing milk go down more easily.

I would have smiled if I could. Even while I wanted to curse this helpless body, being tended to again by my loving companions, I felt completely different this time. Perhaps it was that I felt like I'd actually accomplished something important to help Risa finally put that whole debt behind her for good, or that I'd managed to share part of the experience with Del.

"Hey hey! Look who's not dead," came the weathered voice of the goblin chief as she wandered over to us, avoiding the piles of sleeping goblins on the ground nearby.  
"He's tougher than he looks," Risa added, slightly defensively.  
"You sure about that? Pretty sure his pubic bone felt like a bag of gravel on that last ride."  
"You assured us he would not be harmed in any way," Del began as she took on a decidedly sinister look.  
"Well, lucky for you guys, I keep a little stash of fishy blood around for those opponents that are worth a second tussle," she said as she handed a small vial to Del.  
"This still is not-"  
"Alright, look. You're about to hear something that not a single other person alive has heard, so shut up and listen," she said as she looked around and then leaned in close, "I'm sorry. It shouldn't have happened and...well, I'm going to kick in a little something extra for the trouble."  
"Something extra?" Risa asked excitedly, apparently ready to completely forgive the fact that my entire pelvic region had been shattered into what was probably a lumpy mass of bone fragments.  
"Joe already told me what he wants," Del added, apparently satisfied that we'd be able to carry out my other plan more easily now.  
"You sure you want that?" Sunslayer asked.  
"How could you know-" Del started before being quickly cut off.  
"You'll just have to wonder about that one, Delilah. It's up on that small hill-the one with the wagon next to it-also yours now. Already did the digging for you. Now feed him that shit and get him up to my hut to sleep."  
"You're letting us stay in your own home?" Risa asked, seeming like she was trying to adjust to talking to a completely different person.  
"No, I'm letting _him_ stay there. We-that's you two and I-need to have a little chat to work out the details of this peace treaty."  
With a short sigh of frustration, Risa answered, "I was really hoping we'd get to at least sleep with him…"  
"This would be the ideal time to-" Del began.  
"Listen to Delilah, Fluffy Butt. Now lay him on this and we'll carry him up," Onyx said as she pulled out a large cloth sheet and helped Risa gingerly place me upon it.

Once I was placed in what must have been the softest, most comfortable bed I'd ever laid upon, Del slowly poured the small vial of dark liquid into my mouth, again helping me to swallow. It tasted like blood and was not at all pleasant, nor was the following sensation of screaming agony that ran over me nearly the moment the blood reached my stomach.

Every scrape, cut, and bruise burned with searing pain as my body began to knit itself back together. The pain was a far cry from that bone-piercing needle Del had used to reattach my arm and leg, but it still made me attempt to cry out in vain at the shock.

Most painful were the scars on my face that continued to burn long after the rest of my body had calmed down, still challenging my attempts to breathe easily. I'd worry about what that could mean whenever I woke up.

My companions both stole a kiss from my unresisting lips before heading out with the chief. I passed into slumber almost immediately, my eyelids finally also having grown too heavy to be supported.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 - Subtlety

It shouldn't have been unexpected to wake up to varying degrees of sexual stimulation, but in this case it was surprising because the expected, associated pain never manifested. Whatever that blood was (fishy?), it had literally worked magic upon me. I found that I could move again, albeit with a (still less than expected) measure of soreness.

Finally opening my eyes, I expected to see Del earning the age-old reward for the early bird. What I saw instead was myself alone in a room. The sensations continued unabated and I worried that this was some remaining effect of the strange tonic I consumed before the "event." As I wondered how difficult such an effect would make traveling, and how the goblin chief might feel about her fluffy blankets being...soiled, any chance I might have had to move or stop the onrushing consequence of such stimulation was lost in a shivering flash of release.

"Damn it, that's just great," I said, almost throwing my hands in the air.

As I made to get up and try to salvage what was probably going to earn me more than a frown from Chief Sunslayer, I heard what sounded like a high-pitched cough coming from under the blanket.

Truly afraid of what I might find, I threw the blanket wide to see a _really_ small figure wrapped around my morning stiffness, not even able to get her arms around the width, but still covered in the gooey result of her efforts. She looked up at me, apparently surprised that she'd been discovered.

With a girlish yelp on my own part, I grabbed the small figure and was about to throw her just as I might have if I'd found an insect latched on to me. As I wound up to toss the small figure, I paused as I heard her start to scream.

"Wait wait! Stop! I'm sorry!" she quickly fired off in her small voice.  
"I don't believe you," I said, even as I knew I'd never actually throw her, now that I knew she wasn't mindless.  
"Please! I've been cursed and I just needed some of your...energy."  
"Oh yeah? Well why don't you try just asking me?"  
"Could I-" she began.  
"No," I said with an air of finality.  
"Why not!? You have any idea how many hours it took me to catch up to you after I saw you in the hills?"  
"Do you have any idea how little I care? Despite the fact that you fit in the palm of my hand, you still tried, and partially succeeded, in raping me while I slept."  
"I saw your companions! I know they've done the same thing!" she shouted in her defense.

Now that I actually thought on it-tickling episode aside-neither Del or Risa had ever truly forced themselves on me. Given the way everything else seemed to work in this place, that thought provoked a feeling of warmth that ran through my entire body.

"You're wrong," I began, "Neither of them has ever done that."  
"W-well…" she hesitantly began, "Fine, I'll just leave you alone and die out in the hills of starvation…"

Here we go _again_. First a sniffle, then the trembling, and then I'd do whatever she asked. Luckily my willpower didn't have to weather that test as Chief Sunslayer entered the room with my two companions in tow.

"Joe," Risa began angrily, "This had better not be what it looks like."  
"Does it look like she raped me in my sleep?"  
"No, it looks like you let the big, bad fairy have her way with you!"  
"I didn't see her! I thought it was just an after-effect of that stuff you had me drink yesterday."  
"That was two days ago," Del added, "But that is an otherwise reasonable deduction."  
"Whoa! That is not a fairy," the chief added, "Give her to me."  
"No! She'll eat me!" the tiny figure shouted as I handed her to Onyx.  
"You little bitch, you're about to wish I'd just eaten you," the chief said as she looked the figure over.  
"Wait, you're not actually going to hurt her, are you?"  
"Aww, already soft for your new snuggle buddy?" Risa said, her words dripping with sarcasm.  
"Well...no, I just don't like seeing anyone get hurt, especially if it's over me."  
"Joe, I'm a pacifist and even I want to squish her," Risa replied.  
"I have a better idea," Del added as she moved in closer, an almost sinister gleam in her eye.  
"You guys know this witch is the reason we've been fighting with the dwarves, right?"  
"Witch? I thought she was some kind of fairy or sprite," I added.  
"No, that was another witch, I wouldn't do something like-"  
"I see...a size curse reflection," Del said with a nod, "May I?"  
"Go for it, I was just going to squish her anyway," the chief said as she handed the small witch to Del.

As Del stared at the small witch, Risa moved closer and started to look me over. As she tentatively prodded me in various locations, I was pleased to find that there was no real pain. As she was distracted, checking my shoulder for bruising, I couldn't resist rubbing one of her adorable ears.

"Hey, I'm trying to check you over."  
"And I'm trying to enjoy rubbing your cute little ears," I said with a smile as I pulled her into a hug, effectively halting any chance she had to continue her examination.  
"I'm still angry with you," Risa said as she contradicted her statement by snuggling closer to me.  
"How was I supposed to know something that small was going to assault me? When I first woke up I thought it was you or Del."  
"I don't know how many more times I'm going to let you get away with the ignorance excuse. Fine, I don't feel like being angry anymore," Risa relented almost immediately as she wrapped her tail around my leg.

Looking over at Del, I saw that she had opened her palm, allowing the small witch to stand freely upon it.

"What are you going to do to me?" the witch asked.  
"I'm thinking about ending your curse, and pondering the price that I would demand for such a task."  
"Really?! I'll do anything!"  
"That is exactly what I was hoping you might say."  
"Well...I mean-"  
"You will tell us how and why you instigated the feud between the goblins and Harpy Rock, and you will offer us an unbound boon."  
"Unbound?! You must be joking, I'd rather-"  
"Risa?" Del asked.  
"Don't wanna move, just squish her," Risa replied as she seemed to be quickly falling asleep.  
Looking back down at the small witch, Del continued, "Offering to let you keep your life would be more than enough payment for these demands-that I will also end your curse should be all the motivation you need to accept these terms."  
"Fine, you already have a contract prepared?" the tiny witch said, her imperious tone suggesting she felt it unlikely that Delilah would have something like that on hand.

In response to the question, dark runes began to appear on Del's hand stopping just short of the witch's feet.

"Always," Del said as the words seemed to glow slightly.  
"Damn necromancy...This is the most iron-clad demonic contract I've ever seen...can you-"  
"Place your mark on the line. There will be no negotiation."  
"Fine," the witch said angrily as she made a small motion, causing a pair of runes to appear near the bottom of this contract.  
"Accepted," Del said as she set the small witch on the ground, "Now stand still, this will hurt."

With that, Delilah closed her eyes a moment as a black miasma surrounded the tiny figure. Looking on curiously, I saw the cloud grow larger and more opaque until it appeared as a solid black sphere. With a slicing motion of her arm, the sphere cracked and then shattered in a blinding explosion of darkness.

As the light returned to the room, I looked over at my assailant and assumed that the curse had been only partially broken as I saw what looked like a young girl clad in flowing wizard-like robes.

"Did you only get part of it?" I asked.  
"While the reflection was done by another powerful witch, destruction is far easier than creation. The curse was broken. I assume you are confused by her stature?"  
"Yeah...she's just a little kid?"

Conjuring a staff from thin air, she swung it as if to strike me, stopping just before the weapon made contact with my skull.

"What? Why can't I hit you?" the witch asked angrily.  
Del smiled as she stepped between us and answered, "It would be a death sentence for you if you had, but you'll just have to ponder on the reason. Now, speak."  
"Fine. I was trying to get them to kill each other off so I could make a pact with the Ignis."  
"Ha!" Onyx shouted in response, crossing her arms in an attempt to appear more imposing.  
"An Ignis will normally only make a pact with a male, I assume this one is special?"  
"Yeah, but it's a lost cause. They've been at it for fifty years and I'm tired of waiting."  
"And how did you instigate the feud in the first place?"  
"Really, you can't blame me for that-though I suppose I may have made it worse. It was some human over which a goblin and dwarf were fighting. I offered the goblin a way to take the dwarf out of the picture…"  
"Yeah, and a fat lot of good it did. You may as well have written 'evil elixir' on the item you gave me," Onyx spat out at the witch.  
"It's not my fault you goblins have all the subtlety of an Oni at a wine tasting-"  
"Subtlety?! This whole body is subtlety-it's my middle name, actually. Onyx Subtlety Sunslayer the Greater, Scourge of the Valley!" the chief exclaimed before busying herself with something on the other side of the hut.  
"Truly, I can't imagine when I've heard a more profoundly clandestine name," the witch replied as she rolled her eyes.

Somewhat curious to know, I had to ask, "So what's your name anyway?"  
"Miranda. Any other pointless questions?"  
"None that I can imagine. Now, for the boon…" Del began as she seemed to ponder her actual request.  
"I'm particularly proud of my ice control if you'd like to-"  
"No. You will place the Boon of Ten-Steps Reversal on this man."  
"You must be joking. How could you even know about that? It's forbidden in all but two regions!"  
"I'll answer your question in exchange for another unbound boon-shall I draw up the contract?"  
"No! But this will literally kill me if I don't gather more energy before the boon takes effect."  
"That is not our concern. Place the rune and leave."  
"Fine, but you didn't get this from me-if one of the lords sees or even hears that you used something like this-"  
"I have no need of a lecture."

With a deep sigh of surrender, Miranda moved back towards the bed. I wasn't able to move as Risa had fallen completely asleep as she nestled against me, so I just waited for what I assumed would be a painful experience. Instead, the witch simply traced her finger across my forehead a few times and then turned to leave.

"That's it?" I asked.  
"It is just a rune, what were you expecting?" Del replied as the witch left the hut entirely.  
"I don't know...you made it sound so grand that I figured there was some sort of horrible, demoralizing ritual involved. You sure you want to let her go? What if my plan doesn't work?" I said with a slight smile in Del's direction.  
"There is still time if you'd like to perform such a ritual. Otherwise, she needs to stay alive for the boon to work. In addition, I have decided that your plan has the greatest chance of success in these circumstances."  
"So what does this boon even mean?"  
"It would be better if you did not know, or you might misuse it."  
The chief almost burst into the room, adding, "You said demoralizing, you putting on a show?"  
"No, Joe was mistaken."  
"And now Fluffy McMuff is sleeping in my bed...fine, whatever. I can sleep tomorrow."  
"Thank you," I said to the chief as she made her way to the door.  
"Don't get all mushy on me now-that's the most fun my girls have had in years. Never seen a man actually volunteer to run that gauntlet, but you've got our support. Don't fuck it up with the Rock and maybe I can see a few years of peace before they put me in the ground."  
"We won't-I have a plan," I answered.  
"Wish I could be there to see her face when you try it-I'll be waiting for the signal."

The chief then left the hut with a wave as Del moved to lay next to me as well.

"You okay? You seemed really tired the last time I saw you."  
"A distant seal has been broken. My past cannot remain buried forever, it seems. Events have been set into motion that are greatly troubling. So, it was not exhaustion, I was-"  
"Oh, and here I was ready to offer my energy, but if you don't need it…" I said with a smile, hoping to lighten her mood.

With a look of surprise that she quickly subdued, she placed her hands on her hips and looked down at me.

"I don't enjoy being toyed with."  
Giving her a stupid grin in response, I answered, "You think I do? It's not like I get the chance to even try all that often. Honestly though, after whatever was in that blood you guys fed me, I feel too awake to try to go back to sleep right now."  
"I...suppose I could remedy that."  
"Just don't go too crazy, I don't want to wake Risa."  
"As you wish, love."

With that, Del set about slowly, but deliberately, drawing away my desire to remain awake, kindly offering her summoned skeletal hands to keep me from making enough noise to wake my sleeping Danuki.

I spent the next several hours mesmerized by the contentedly measured breaths of the sleeping Risa, and the gentle, but insistent, suckling of Delilah's soft, hungering lips. The quiet calm saw only my occasional momentary thrashing and the soft sounds of swallowing that always followed. Each time, Delilah would turn her seductive, half-lidded eyes up towards me to see if I had fallen asleep before continuing, never letting me loose from her mouth in the process.

Rather than spreading out in frequency, my intermittent transfusions of spiritual energy were slowly getting closer together. Perhaps at the undetected insistence of Del's eromancy, or a remnant of the succubus tonic, my body never shied from readiness, begging for her continued ministrations as my instrument continued to weep an almost steady stream of my essence into her warm mouth.

Finally, the lessening time between those explosive releases vanished entirely as I began to shake in the state of constant release. I felt several more grasping, disembodied hands reach up to hold my entire body completely immobile as I tried to endure the crushing avalanche of sensation, thinking that it had to end soon. Instead of coming to a close, the overwhelming ecstasy continued to mount and further multiply without cessation.

With my eyes starting to lose focus, I ventured a look downward to see Del's gorgeous eyes focused on me in a cheerfully curious appraisal. Trying to keep up, she had begun thirstily swallowing my seed without pause, almost seeming like her ability to devour my offering might be outpaced by the inhuman speed of its issue. As that thought ran through my head, I was finally overcome by the irresistible power of the moment, my mind no longer able to withstand the forces that weighed upon it, and I violently passed back into what would become a restful slumber.

-Later that evening-

"Where are you going?" Del asked.  
"The bushes I guess, I don't see a chamber pot," Risa answered as she moved quickly from the hut.

Finding a fairly secluded spot to take care of her urgent business, Risa jumped to hear a voice nearby.

"I told you he was just going to hurt you."  
"Karisa! How did you-"  
"I always know where you are. You felt every single one of those goblins ravishing him as a personal attack upon you."  
"Just leave us alone! I'm done listening to you."  
"He's fragile, weak, and easily distracted by any piece of teasing flesh willing to dampen his cock."  
"Right, and that's why you tried to marry him when he was a damn vegetable."  
"I was only trying to protect you."  
"I don't want your protection, your advice, or anything else you have to offer. Leave us alone."  
"I'm not here to cause trouble, just to give you a warning-give up on this man or it will be your undoing."

Before she was able to respond, Risa looked around to find that she was once again alone with nothing around her but the cool night air.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 - How to Lose Friends and Alienate people

"They are still sleeping, can you not wait a bit longer?" I heard Del ask as I started to rouse from my lich-induced slumber.  
"It's my bed and I'm laying in it right now," I heard the chief say.  
Coming awake enough to respond to the discussion I thought I was hearing, I said, "You can snuggle if you want, but no sex."  
With a small snort of laughter, Onyx slid herself forcefully between me and Del, saying, "Don't flatter yourself, Joe. What makes you think I'd even want another go with someone so scrawny?"  
"Oh, I don't know. Your hand trying to slide down my pants right now?"  
"Fallacious! Erroneous! Unequivocal!" she said as she thankfully stopped trying to dig for my buried treasure and seemed content to just steal Delilah's spot.  
"Del?"  
"It is fine, I will prepare the wagon for delivery," she said as she left the chief's hut.  
"See, even Delilah said it was fine," Onyx said as she grabbed onto me as though I were a giant stuffed animal.  
"Urk...little tight there, chief."  
"You men like it tight, so just shut up and enjoy it. I never get to cuddle after sex."  
"So...uh, was the last guy worth starting this feud?" I asked, trying to get her mind as far from me as possible.  
"Come on, Joe. If I wasn't the chief here, you'd never have given me a second look. He was...different."  
"But if that's the case, why did you even deal with that witch?"  
"She told me she'd seen him fucking around with a dwarf-I knew she was lying, but it got me thinking that the Rock always had more to offer than this village. I just tried to strike first and take the prettiest dwarf out of the picture."  
"And what happened to the guy?"  
"Got all pissy about it and went off to be a mercenary or something. I would have chased him down…"  
Suddenly curious, I asked, "So why didn't you?"  
"Didn't want all my girls to die in a fight I started. Responsibility is my middle name, after all...Onyx Responsibility Subtlety Sunslayer the Greater, Scourge of the Valley."  
"Well, you know this whole play for peace was so some evil priestess could get her hands on a bunch of humans or something-you could always try to get in on that, right?"  
"I dunno, maybe. I've been through nine husbands and they're always such a pain in the ass. Always bitching about something or another-'Can't I be on top once in a while?' or 'Why do you always have to use the strap on?' or 'I haven't slept in three weeks', and the classic 'Will I ever see my old wife and kids again?' Such a hassle.  
"Uh…" I began, lost for words.  
"That last one was a joke, dumbass. Once they get a taste of Sunslayer, they're ruined for any other woman anyway."

Taking that as my cue to get the hell out of here with all haste, I pinched Risa on the shoulder, causing her to start awake.

"Oh hey! Risa's up. We should probably get out of your hair…"  
"Maybe I don't wanna let you leave," Onyx said as she squeezed a bit more tightly.  
"Risa, didn't you need some help with that thing?" I asked, trying to find a way out of what felt like a downhill slide into oblivion.  
Sitting up and looking down at me as she rubbed her eyes, she asked, "What thing?"  
Giving my best deer-in-headights look, I answered, "You know, that _thing_ you told me about on the way up here."  
"Oh, that thing? Del and I took care of it, so it's fine."

"Damn it, Risa," I thought to myself as I watched her stand up and stretch. Why did she have to pick now to be completely oblivious?

"I should really go outside for a jog or something. Can't stay in bed all day again. I also need to pee-and I'm hungry...and Del probably needs-" I rambled on and on trying to find an excuse that would stick.  
"Fine!" Sunslayer shouted as she pushed me from the bed to land on the ground at Risa's feet, "I know you just don't like me…" she said as her voice made it seem like she was about to cry.

"Look, I'm-" I began as I raised myself back up to look at her again, only to see her smiling and shaking her head.  
"Damn, you're easy," she said as she hurled what passed for her underwear at me with a laugh, "If you change your mind, I'll just be sleeping here all naked and vulnerable."  
"Well, I'll certainly keep that in mind. We'll see you again once we've convinced The Rock to go for this peace plan."  
In response Onyx simply rolled over and gave a lazy wave as Risa and I headed outside.

As we stepped into the bright light of late morning, Del approached the two of us.

"The wagon is in transit. Are you well enough to travel, Joe?"  
"Yeah, wherever we're heading, I think I actually want to jog."  
Showing an uncharacteristic morning grumpiness, Risa asked, "You sure you don't want to just spend the day balls-deep in goblin again?"  
"That reminds me...Risa, what the fuck? Were you not listening in there?"  
"I heard you getting all friendly right before you pinched me," she said as she turned away in a huff.  
"Oh, my apologies. Next time I try to do something nice like kill time to let you sleep, I'll just not do that. That pinch was the signal that we needed to go!"  
"Then why didn't you just say that?!"  
"Are you kidding me?! I told you I wanted to help with 'that thing' so you could drag me out of there, and you threw me back to the wolves!"  
"Maybe you just need to be more clear about your intentions, then!"  
"Risa, listen. I'm not doing this bullshit again...and definitely not this fucking early in the morning."  
"Why can't you-"  
Interrupting her, I shot in, "Risa, I know you've been through some shit, so maybe it's hard to trust that I was telling the truth, but I want to make something clear. When I said you were stuck with me, I meant that there is nothing that will keep you from me."  
"What if-"  
"Whatever you're thinking, I'd do it. If I had to burn down an orphanage and then walk naked through the streets of Zarom with dead orphan shoes, I'd-"  
"Joe! I get it, just-"  
"Oh no. I want to be extra, _extra_ clear about this. I don't want you to think that I'm just saying I won't try to leave you-I'm saying I won't let you escape from me. I don't know if the word _yandere_ means anything to you, but you can be damn sure that it will before this is all said and done. If you tried to run to Kioko, I'd be there hiding in a bowl of rice, ready to grab that ass. There is _NO_ place you could go in this world or the next to get away from me. I might just flip out and kill the next guy I see staring longingly at your awesome tail-they won't find the body."

Risa had started smiling despite herself, verifying that my ridiculous hyperbole had gotten me out of the woods. I was more than a bit worried about her though, as the last time she'd started worrying this much about my determination, I had to claw my way out of that senseless hole. Thinking about what she'd told me about Karisa, I couldn't totally blame her for being overly insecure. I'd just have to keep reassuring her until she didn't need to be reassured any longer. At the very least I'd try to have some fun with it.

"I got it!" she finally screamed to cut me off with a smile before she took on a more serious look and continued, "I'm sorry, Joe. I just...had a bad dream last night. I trust you, and I really try not to worry. It's just that Karisa-"  
"-Has no idea how stubborn I can be," I interrupted before she could finish.  
"I wish I wasn't such an overly needy bitch about this. Karisa has been convinced that I'd be much better off without you."  
"You should have thought about that before you and Del ruined me for marriage with anyone else-including Onyx, in case you heard that part of the conversation."  
"I'm serious!" Risa said, still unable to hide her smile.  
"I know, I know. Look, all I can tell you is that I'm at least willing to keep reassuring you until we're married. After that, I'm going to trust you to stop worrying so much."  
"I can live with that."  
"Until then, I'll just try to be extremely flattered by your insan-o jealousy," I said as I ruffled her hair.  
"Hey now, it's totally reasonable to assume that you could just wander into the mountains and find an entirely new set of companions and forget about Del and I forever."  
"See what I mean? Completely crazy. Del?"  
"I...may need to keep a closer eye on you, Joe."  
"Alright, let's just add a little ballast to this crazy balloon. Where to?"  
"We may as well head back to Harpy Rock. Hopefully Welbie will have returned by now," Risa offered.  
"And if not, Sunslayer's suggestion to get you into a bath was not a bad one," Del added.  
"Yeah, at least goblin is infinitely more tolerable than imp," Risa said as she crossed her arms and shook her head.

At that moment a pillow came flying from the chief's hut at just barely subsonic speeds to just barely miss hitting Risa in the back of the head.

"Get your loud asses out of here, I'm trying to sleep!" The chief shouted, giving us the last bit of motivation we needed to head out of the village.

Heading out at a brisk jog back towards Harpy Rock, we made our way out of the village. The sheer number of catcalls and proclamations shouted by nearly all of the passing goblins that they'd come find me once the baby was born sent a shudder of fear up my spine. I had no idea how likely it was that one or more of these goblins (or Sunslayer, God forbid) was actually pregnant with my child, but ignoring the almost-literal daggers being stared at me by Risa, I didn't feel all that bad about it.

If nothing else, even the chance that one of my offspring could be growing somewhere within one of the two goblin tribes made securing peace between the goblins and the Rock that much more imperative.

I was pretty sure I had a decent read on this Welbie's personality even without having met her, just based on how the others had spoken about her. If what Betty had told us was true, my plan was probably going to be our only hope. I seriously doubted I could beat Welbie in a fight, she sounded ridiculously hard-headed, and I'd find a way to burn down the whole mountain before I'd whore myself out to another person in the quest for this peace accord.

In the absolute worst-case scenario in which every single other plan failed, I'd just have to find these elusive humans and tell them they were about to be attacked and where to find the person responsible. No priestess meant no more debt, right?

No. My idea was going to work. This plan would be enough to convince Welbie, and then there would finally be peace. Despite her seeming love of conflict, the eagerness with which Onyx accepted our proposal must have meant that she wanted harmony as well.

I wasn't going to let Sunslayer's faith in us be for nothing.

"Joe," Del said suddenly from atop her cantering unliving mount.  
"Yes, Del?" I asked as I continued to jog alongside Risa.  
"I have been unable to determine what you could have possibly written on that piece of parchment to satisfy Sunslayer's first real request. I would like you to tell me what you wrote."  
"Ha, yeah. It's really dumb, and a side-effect of spending too much time on the internet."  
"I'd like a better description of this magical network to which you keep referring as well."  
"One thing at a time, and that's a much longer conversation. As for your first request...I wrote: The object of the game is to forget you are playing the game. The moment you remember the existence of the game, you have lost the game."  
"I see. So then I have lost the game?"  
"We all just lost the game, Del."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 - Klaatu Barada...Nichijou

Our jog back to Harpy Rock was somehow less than uneventful. At least it seemed like my body was getting back into shape a bit with the recent activity, but there was very little conversation as my mind tried to focus on continuing to lay one foot in front of the other. And upon what lay just a bit further down the road upon which those steps were carrying me.

I did try, however, to be staring at Risa as often as possible for maximum annoyance, eventually earning myself one of many punches in the arm. I decided that the obsessed character I was playing simply became more determined to stare after being hit in the arm.

Arriving at Harpy Rock, we were greeted with the sight of a small group of about a half-dozen dwarves, anxiously poking at a small covered wagon with their spears.

"Please do not damage that. It is a gift for the council," Del said, provoking a startled jump from the assembled guards.  
"It must have been her! I told you it was necromancy! This thing was pulled up here by a dead horse!" One of the dwarves shouted as she aimed a shaking finger in our direction.  
"The goblin chief assured me that she left a note attached that would clear up any misunderstandings," Del said as we walked up to the group.  
"Oh, yeah?" One of the dwarves asked angrily, "And how does _this_ clear up anything!?" she said as she handed us the note with no small measure of disgust.

Looking at the note, I paused only a moment before I doubled over in laughter, ending on my knees as my chortling could not be contained. Even Risa's hand, hastily darting to cover her mouth, was not quick enough to hide her own smile.

In large and heavy print, the note said only, "Not Pie."

"Regardless, the contents of this wagon are part of ongoing negotiations. We will be delivering this to the Pit," Del stated plainly, apparently already aware that the contents of the wagon were not pie.  
"The council already gave the okay so just watch yourselves. Welbie and her crew just got back a bit ago and she looked about as pissed as a frog in a sock."  
"Where is she?" I asked.  
"Looked like she was heading towards the council room-you'll probably want a bath before you see her though," the dwarf offered, surprisingly warmly.  
"Uh...thank you?" I replied.  
"Harpy scouts saw what you did and...," the apparent leader said as she looked to the other dwarves for confirmation before continuing, "no man I've ever met would go through something like that to help a bunch of folk he doesn't even know."  
Feeling to guilty and embarrassed to keep up the saint act, I replied, "Well...this helps us too…"  
"Just means you still have a few marbles rattling around up there-only someone completely insane would do any of that if they weren't getting something in return. Anyway, the baths are in the south deep halls-they already know you're coming, but I'd make it quick," the guard leader said with a smile as she waved us in.

"Joe," Del said as we started down the tunnel.  
"Yes, Del?"  
"You and Risa go bathe-I should have everything ready in the pit by the time you have completed."  
"Right, shouldn't take me long."

Much to my surprise, the council already had the bath cleared for us. Maybe they decided to give us the ambassadorial treatment after the goblin incident showed off my...resolve. The baths were like a well-carved fusion of a Japanese bathhouse and a natural underground hot spring. The tantalizing steam urged me toward the water as I peeled my reinforced clothing from my body.

"Give me those," Risa said as she snatched the garment from my arms, adding, "I'll get this clean while you try wash off that stench."  
Slipping slowly into the very hot bath, I let a satisfied sigh escape my lips before I finally responded, "Okay."

Despite the soothing heat of the water quickly melting my physical stress, it was having no luck on my mental trepidation. I knew we couldn't waste too much time here but I was somehow feeling more nervous about this part of the plan than the goblin sex-fest. Thinking on it, there really isn't much that can go wrong in an orgy, whereas all it would take for this all to fall apart would be my plan failing to convince Welbie-or her outright refusing to even take the bait.

Risa seemed to sense my unease and moved closer to me as she laid my clothing out over a nearby stone chair and went to work on it with some a firm brush and a bucket of soapy water. Putting her foot affectionately on the back of my head she took a frustrated-sounding intake of breath.

"You already losing your nerve, Joe?"  
"This all feels like it could slip out of my control at any moment. I'm worried, Risa."  
"So, you going to run away?"  
"No! Not a chance," I quickly replied, shocked that she'd even asked.  
"Well, smart guy...if you aren't going to run away, then your only choice is to deal with it."  
Giving a small chuckle in response, I answered, "A simple 'You can do it, Joe!' would have been fine."  
Giving my head a playful push with her foot, Risa clapped and held her hands together as she mockingly replied, "You can do it, Joe!"  
"Yeah, I'm going to remember this on our wedding day," I said as I pulled her closer so that I could lay my head back into her lap.  
"Hey…" she said, her voice showing genuine discomfort.  
"We got this, Risa. This is like...my third-best plan ever," I said as I stood and turned to give her a reassuring hug as she let her feet dangle in the hot bathwater.  
Happily returning my embrace, she suddenly seemed on the verge of tears, answering only, "Okay."  
"Geez, and I thought you were the one doing the comforting here."  
Jolting upright at my remark, Risa quickly wiped her eyes clear of the fledgling tears threatening to bloom and remarked, "You done? I've got your clothes as clean as I could but they're going to be a bit damp."  
I simply nodded in response as I rose from the bath.

Seeing Risa blush slightly as she looked me over, I simply shook my head and said, "Later, you hornball."

Having dressed in my damp, but freshly-cleaned and now almost gleaming black and red attire, I spared a moment to let Risa run her comb through my bird's nest of a mane. I smiled at the thought of how something so simple seemed to calm the both of us down as we took refuge in the familiar.

Striding with purpose up towards the council chamber, we quickly made our way through the wrought stone tunnels. As we passed the large central chamber housing the pit, Del simply nodded as she joined us.

As we approached the chamber, I could already hear angry words being exchanged. The two guards at the door were already shaking their heads as they looked my direction, looking at me like an already-condemned criminal taking his last stroll towards the gallows.

I'd certainly heard more than a few scuffles and shouting coming from this chamber the other day, but this was reaching a new level of volume beyond what I might have previously imagined.

I heard the loudest unfamiliar voice nearly scream out, "I didn't even want to go in the first place! And you recall me for this!? I've got the cobbler making me a new pair of boots with the word 'No' carved into the soles so I can kick my answer into the next messenger you send for something this stupid!"  
Her face showing more than a little exasperation, Betty saw us and loudly spoke up, "Ah! Here are our esteemed arbiters now. This is-"  
Interrupting Betty, the dwarf on the floor loudly shouted, "Jam your hammer in it, Betty! They aren't part of the colony and there isn't a damn thing they can offer to change my mind-and you all already knew that!"  
Tossing her hair back in determination, Risa stepped forward and gave the dwarf an elaborate bow, saying, "You are the mighty Welbie of which the colony speaks so highly, yes?"

I heard a derisive snort from across the room and looked over to see a trio of observers standing together. The harpy didn't seem out of place here, aside from looking like she'd gotten into a losing fight with a thorn bush, but the other two were far more exotic to my eyes. Next to the harpy was a similarly scratched and bandaged man-one of the rare few men I'd even seen since arriving in this world. Taking the similar-looking wounds with his wildly unkempt brown hair, I had to wonder if he and the harpy hadn't just shared a roll in some rather pointy hay. Not even sure I remembered how to act around another male, however, I quickly averted my eyes towards the other unfamiliar figure.

The other woman was...something else. Mentally running through my internal bestiary, I figured she had to be a manticore-similar to a sphinx but distinguished by the wings and the...tail. Not surprisingly for this world, she was truly stunning-perhaps made even more so by what seemed to be an adamant unwillingness to hide a distaste for Welbie. Not wanting let myself be distracted by even imagining what sort of mischief she might get up to with that tail, I turned back to the discussion at hand.

Hesitating a moment at the unexpected politeness, Welbie recovered quickly and loudly replied, "Who wants to know? And why should I care?"  
"I am Risa, and these are my two companions, Joseph and Delilah," Risa said with a much more forceful edge to her diplomatic tone.

The scratched harpy seemed immensely curious about us, visibly loosening her deathgrip on the man's arm. Seeming to be the focus of her attention, the curious harpy seemed almost fixated on Risa, looking like she might dash forward to get a closer look if given half a chance (I know _I_ can't get enough of that fluffy tail). The manticore looked us over for a moment before her gaze finally rested on Del as she seemed to be angrily muttering to herself about these "fucking kids". Betty seemed to take control of the situation with a stern look that managed to silence the grumbling, but the manticore never stopped staring at Del, even going so far as to cross her arms into an impromptu push-up bra, looking like she might be trying to decide if she was more endowed than Del.

Without missing a beat, Welbie responded, "You didn't tell me why I should care. Taking a man into the pit right now doesn't sound so bad, though-so let's do that."

Hearing my cue, I stepped forward towards the short red-headed dwarf and loudly proclaimed, in an overly dramatic voice, "I apologize for wasting your time, noble council members. I was certain the mighty Welbie would jump at the chance to take a swing at the hobgoblin Fina-"

Her face instantly starting to turn red in rage, Welbie angrily cut in, "How stupid do you think I am!? I know what you're trying to pull, and Sugartits is already dead! I'm not going to let you get away with dressing up some other-"  
Knowing that she was going to take control of the conversation again if I let her, I interrupted again, saying, "You might not have heard, but my companion is a necromancer-able to reanimate the dead!"  
"We never recovered the body! She died in the goblin village! You'd have to-"  
"-Convince Chief Sunslayer to give us the body? Bring it here? That's already been done, but if you don't think you can beat her even after all of this time…"

The entire council room went utterly silent in that moment. With a quick gaze around the room, I saw the other man and his harpy companion looking confused. Looking up, I realized that Magda had been awake the entire time with an interested look on her face. At my comment, it also looked like Betty's jaw might hit the floor as she almost fell out of her chair.

Nobody in the room appeared more shocked than Welbie, however, as I could see her turning it all over in her mind. She looked up at the other council members perhaps trying to determine if this was all an elaborate prank, then she looked back at me and my companions trying to ascertain if we were genuine.

Taking the initiative, I fixed Welbie with my most serious look and tossed the dice, saying, "So how about it? You could take your chances with the Dragonslayer in the pit-or maybe we give you a crack at the one opponent you've been trying to imagine at the other end of that hammer your entire life."  
Seemingly startled from her thoughts as she was pressed for an answer, she looked up and asked, "You must be joking! Sunslayer was the one that ordered-"  
Interrupting her again, I added, "Not her style...and you probably already knew that. Not to mention that she gave the bones freely, along with the wagon to transport them."  
"And you think this is going to get me to agree to some crazy peace plan?"  
"Absolutely. We're also willing to include a special bonus that would be absolutely unattainable otherwise."

I swallowed hard. I wasn't sure how forceful I was going to need to be with this dwarf to get her to take this chance. But I had to hold my smile as I knew what her decision was going to be the moment she'd failed to shoot me down immediately.

After a moment of pause, Welbie finally answered, "I'll do it...under one final condition."  
"Which is?" I asked.  
"If I agree to this then I want to go a round with Sunslayer in the pit."  
"Uh…" I began hesitantly, relatively certain it wouldn't be a problem but unable to make the decision without the chief present.  
"That option is open to you, already clearly specified in the treaty, at Sunslayer's request," Del added with a nod.  
"And the rest of the council is okay with this?"  
"All of us except Morven, and she'll get over it-your vote makes it a passing majority," Betty added helpfully.  
"Fine!" Welbie shouted as she stormed towards the exit, stopping at the door to shout back, "So are we doing this, or what?"

-

Nearly everyone from the council room and the nearby guards followed us to the spectating area of the pit. Word spread quickly as other folks seemed to crawl out of the woodwork to see what was certainly going to be some kind of spectacle.

Leaping down into the pit, Welbie kicked some of the sand about in expectation before looking up at us and saying, "Well?"  
"Del," I said.  
"Understood," Del said as she closed her eyes and the air around her began to chill and crackle with barely-visible sparks of violet lightning slowly crawling through the air in slow motion.

Amid the wash of horrified gasps of the spectators, we all saw the grotesque sight of a pile of bones slowly coming back to life. Not a simple skeletal animation, this complex spell was recreating the being as it was in life. We watched as muscles and sinew crawled over the bones like a swarm of maggots until setting in place as the skin then slowly spread across the bodily structure.

The body complete, we saw as the ghostly spirit of the hobgoblin materialized and then was seemingly forced into the body. Even as the spirit silently screamed and clawed at the air in resistance, it was finally set within the body causing the now-reanimated body to jolt awake.

The energy continued to flow from Del as she maintained the spell. Nothing so elaborate could be self-sustaining, even with Delilah's amazing skills.

A smile spread across Welbie's face as she broke into a dash, not even waiting for the hobgoblin to stand before she charged toward it on her short legs, raising her hammer high above her head.

Looking as though she'd just awakened from a long nap, the hobgoblin rubbed her now violet-tinged eyes with one hand and casually grabbed the descending hammer with her free hand, stopping it completely.

"Wha?" the hobgoblin said in an airy voice as she looked about, "Oh, are we fighting?"

Without responding, Welbie quickly brought her foot up in what would be an attempt at a stomp kick to hobgoblin's face. The large-breasted hobgoblin called upon her prodigious strength and threw the hammer back, taking Welbie with it when she refused to let it go, causing the dwarf to land on her back on the floor of the pit.

"You're damn right we're fighting!" Welbie yelled as she quickly got to her feet and assumed an open stance, facing toward the hobgoblin in expectation.  
"I don't know how I woke up here, but I'll figure it out after I squish you, you stinky dwarf!"

Rolling to her right, the hobgoblin took hold of a massive bone that was protruding from the sand. Ripping it free shook the entire room as the size suggested that some sort of giant must have been slain in this pit. Looking like a femur, the bone was nearly three times the length of the hobgoblin and twice as thick at its widest point. How she could even move it, let alone swing it with the effort it might take me to swing a broadsword, was baffling, even having witnessed other impossible feats of strength carried out by mamono.

With only a bit of effort, Fina the hobgoblin brought her makeshift club down with one arm. The resulting impact sent a cloud of sand into the air and a shockwave through the ground, managing to shake loose tiny pieces of the cave ceiling that fell like a stone mist into the chamber.

When the cloud cleared, we gasped as we saw Welbie running up the length of the bone towards its wielder. With an almost primal scream, she brought the hammer up from behind her in a fierce uppercut that made direct contact with Fina's chin, sending her reeling backwards.

With a cruel smile, the hobgoblin just rolled with the impact somehow, allowing Welbie to pass above her. She then caught herself by sliding her leg back to widen her own stance and grabbed Welbie's leg with her left hand, finishing her move with a spin as she hurled Welbie at the wall of the arena.

The feisty dwarf connected with a sickening thud, silencing nearly everyone in attendance as we feared the worst. It took far too many skipped heartbeats before our fears were finally soothed, the dwarf standing suddenly as she shook off the impact.

"That all you got? I'm not done with you by a damn sight!" Welbie screamed as she spit a mouthful of blood into the sand and then wiped her lips with a smile.

Picking the massive club back up again, the hobgoblin swung it crosswise at the injured dwarf. Welbie easily leapt the incoming attack, almost immediately realizing her mistake as she seemed to almost hang in the air for the impossibly quick backswing. Putting her hammer into the path of the incoming weapon didn't seem to stop the impact at all as Welbie was sent flying into another wall, her now-broken arm flailing helplessly as she flew.

Much slower getting to her feet this time, Welbie stumbled to a standing position, overcoming some dizziness as she looked up at the hobgoblin and cursed under her breath.

"Damn it, how strong is this bitch? All this time and training and I'm still going to lose?"  
"Sunslayer said dwarves were supposed to be strong and I just keep squishing them so easy! Hey, before you die...do you have a husband or something I can have? I'll lie and tell him you fought good!"

Looking down for a moment, Welbie seemed to stumble onto a revelation as she stood up and started walking towards the hobgoblin with a strange look on her face.

"Fine...you're right. Come here and I'll tell you where he is as long as you promise to make it quick afterwards. I can't beat you in a straight-up fight."  
"Okay!" the hobgoblin answered happily as she skipped towards Welbie, her impossibly massive breasts bouncing with abandon as she did so.

As soon as she came within range Welbie leaned forward as though she was about to whisper something to the hobgoblin, but instead took a large handful of her right breast. It was comical to actually see, despite the seriousness of the situation. In that moment, Fina's knees went visibly weak.

"Nooo~ Let go!" Fina almost moaned to the snickers of the assembled crowd.  
"Take this! Sunslayer Triple Comet Melon Masher!" Welbie yelled as she released her grip for a moment to take two wild punches at her chest, followed by a powerful headbutt to the hobgoblin's solar plexus.

As the hobgoblin went down onto her back from the assault, Welbie kicked one of her boots off and then used her foot to perform an impromptu massage upon the now-prone hobgoblin's other breast, apparently incapacitating her in the process.

"Fucking Sunslayer...of course I'd have to use her technique to win. But she was right-you hobgoblins are too dumb to deserve these massive tits."

All Fina did was writhe on the ground in a mixture of pleasure and severe pain as she seemed to be gasping for breath.

"That was for my family...this is for me," Welbie said as she raised the hammer high above her head and then brought it crashing down across the hobgoblin's jaw, hitting with such force that a resounding crack followed, signifying the end of the fight and the hobgoblin's artificial life.

With a sigh of exhaustion, the chill in the air around Del abated as the quickly desiccating body returned to a pile of bones, sent off to the resounding cheers of the entire assembled crowd.

Del whispered something to Betty and then turned to leave with another powerful flash of her violet eyes to indicate that she had used some sort of magical effect. In response, Betty jumped down into the pit herself and grabbed Welbie, the latter of the two appearing like she might simply collapse at any moment.

"What did you tell Betty?" I asked Del.  
"I told her that Welbie should see about paying her respects to the fallen now."  
"Wait, you were able to-"  
"Your demands of me may have been unreasonable, but they were not beyond my current abilities."

We made our way to the graveyard Betty had shown us on our last visit, running into Betty before we came into the chamber proper.

"I...don't know that I've ever seen her like this," Betty said shaking her head.  
"What do you mean?" I asked, hoping something hadn't gone wrong.  
"Well, she needs to see a doctor about that arm, but she seems happy about it. If I'd known this was what you had in mind from the start...well, I probably would have told you to take your insanity somewhere else but this…"  
"So where does that leave us on this treaty?" Risa asked.  
"Oh, it's as good as done now. I could kiss the three of you right now. Giving her the chance to pound out her demons like that...it was-"  
"That wasn't all, Betty. I asked Delilah to do a little something else as well," I interjected with a smile.  
"Something else?" She asked as she turned back toward the room, quickly covering her mouth to hold in a gasp.

As Welbie kneeled at the foot of the gravestones that marked the place in which her family had been interred, three spectral forms rose from the stone beneath to hover in the air before her. Welbie stared at the forms with an initially stony expression as she got to her feet and took a step forward, letting her hammer slip from her numbing grasp to splinter the stone at her feet.

"Who's this then?" the older spectral dwarf said with a smile, adding, "Can't be my little Welbie-girl is as hard as a wolfram vein!"  
"Now, Ma...she ain't cryin'. Those is just from pullin' brimstone, I'd bet," the younger spectral dwarf said with a smile.  
"How…? How are-" Welbie stuttered out.  
"The pale girl called us and we wasn't doin' naught but sleepin', said you could use some company," the younger ghost answered.  
Finally speaking up, the ghost of the man leaned down to look Welbie directly in the eye and said, "Did Onyx get around to apologizing to you?"  
"Apologizing? For what?"  
"She didn't tell you? Stubborn fool of a goblin…"  
"Tell me what?!" Welbie asked, starting to get a bit angry.  
"It's nothing to get upset over, my lovey," her father continued, "After she came in and saw what that girl had done to us, she tore that poor hobgoblin in half-then muttered something about sweet rolls and apologizing to you later about it."  
" _Poor_ hobgoblin?" the mother ghost said with a now angry look on her face as she turned to him.  
"Dear, I just meant-"  
With a leap, Welbie's ghostly mother smacked the man in the face, saying, "Unbelievable. I knew I'd hitched with a rapscallion but you're just horrible! Saying such in front of the girls!"

Welbie laughed at what must have been a familiar exchange before finally saying, "Well, that pale girl brought that hobgoblin back so I could give her a proper taste of death…"  
"That's my big sis! You give 'er the Sunslayer special, like we was taught?"  
"Yeah...and now I don't feel so bad about it after all. You...know I've-I just missed you all so much," Welbie said as the combative tone left her voice completely, her composure cracking again in a slide back into tears.

"We should go," I said quietly.  
"Swing by the council chambers first, we'll get Magda to sign off on your little treaty. First a marriage and now peace with the goblins-starting to feel a lot better about you outsiders lately," Betty said as she gave a firm handshake to me and my companions.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 - Happily Ever After!

-The Day of the Wedding-

"And so, by the rights bestowed upon me by the lesser chamber of commerce, and by the grace of the benevolent Lord Amarante, I declare that Risa, honored daughter of-"

I don't think I'd ever been this brand of nervous before. I could barely even focus on the priestess, having already received no less than three sharp elbows in the ribs when it was time for me to answer a question.

This was it. I tried to imagine the look I might have given someone if they'd told the "old" me that I'd be marrying a monster. I had to push that thought from my mind quickly as raucous laughter would have probably sullied the ceremony.

"-comport with unending patience for his weakness. And Joseph, son of-"

I could have sworn that the priestess had just insulted me, but then this ceremony was already quite a bit less cordial than I had expected. Looking around, I saw nearly a hundred different monsters, and even a few humans, packed into this large hall, all here to bear witness to my oath of...well...submission. I wasn't even sure where they'd all come from. Had Risa been sending out invitations when I wasn't looking?

Del remained at my side, but seemed to be very distraught, her eyes seemingly unable to focus. We had made a promise to stay together-the three of us, and I worried that she might be having second thoughts.

"-his own frail mind and body until the spark of his spirit is extinguished. You may claim your husband"

Come on now, that was just mean.

Risa took a step towards me and placed a small gold necklace upon me. (No name tag? However would someone return me to my owner if I got lost?) The clasp snapped shut with a loud 'click' that rang in my ears like a bell, tolling in sadness for the death of my swinging bachelor lifestyle.

I reached up to touch the ornament with a smile (you still can't convince me that this isn't just a pet collar) as Risa placed a small kiss upon my lips. "No tongue?" I wondered silently, before understanding dawned upon me in the experience of being stripped naked in front of a hundred guests that all seemed to be licking their lips in anticipation of the coming spectacle.

Lifting her hair slightly to allow me to place a similar token upon her neck, she whispered, "We belong to each other now," as the clasp slid into its final resting place. Actually beaming with happiness, I stepped forward and placed my own kiss upon her as I began the task of undressing her. I was still finding it hard to believe that this was really going to go down with a hundred people watching-at least this time they weren't all just waiting in line for their turn as with the whole goblin...experience.

We both signed some sort of document which the priestess placed into a sort of scroll case and then excused herself with a bow to leave the hall entirely.

I was laid upon some sort of...altar, contoured perfectly for the act that was about to transpire. In a blur, I saw Risa take her place above me, lining up to mount me in one stroke.

She made to do exactly that, lowering her hips slowly towards me. As I was already being overwhelmed by the additional shameful stimulation of being watched so closely by so many eyes to accompany the tender grip of Risa-my wife, I heard her scream the moment she allowed me inside.

It took less than a heartbeat to realize that this was not a scream of delight-this was a scream of pain, horror, and fear.

Looking around in sudden confusion, I blinked as I tried to determine the source of what might have been causing her such agony. Within the instant of that brief lapse of my vigilant eyes…

...Risa had vanished without a trace.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 - Mixed Signals

-Five Days Before the Wedding-

"Damn, this is good!" I remarked to my two companions while I clumsily tore into a large bowl of oatmeal with Risa.  
"Do you have any shame at all?" Risa asked, narrowing her eyes slightly.  
"For possibly siring an entire generation of goblins, for staring at you for three hours last night while you slept, or for liking oatmeal?"  
"What are-No, you weren't watching me while I was sleeping…" she trailed off uncertainly before asking, "...Were you?"  
"Maaaybe," I said as I intentionally looked away.  
"Joe, that's...I don't even know what to say," she said with a slightly disturbed look.  
"Well, I'll dial down my crazy as soon as you do, sexy."  
"I haven't been crazy!"  
"Oh, no. Perish the thought. It was entirely reasonable to comment that Magda was 'making eyes' at me while it was obvious she was asleep."  
"She moaned in your direction and then made a comment about a delicious piece of beef!"  
"No, I'd say it was fairly obvious she was just dreaming about a steak."  
"Fine. Whatever, I'm just happy to know that I don't owe gold to anyone else in Kaori."  
"Are you certain you feel no further lingering effects from the succubus tonic?" Del asked.  
"I don't think so...I do feel really good though. Didn't you...uh...check yesterday?"  
"I should make certain that it is no longer in your system," Del said as she moved closer.

That was when Del took the opportunity to catch her own breakfast...again, glancing up at me from her self-appointed task of making certain I was never too full of energy, as she demonstrated how freedom from a need to breathe, coupled with a healthy appetite, could drive me absolutely fucking crazy. She smiled sweetly up at me with her eyes as she began to demonstrate just how effective the constant pulsing pressure of her swallowing reflex was at guaranteeing that she never had to wait long for something to _actually_ swallow.

Each time my body crested its peak, she would pull back slightly, holding only the swollen head of my member tightly between her lips, the result of which was a soul-tingling eruption. As the painful oversensitivity would set in, I would flail helplessly in an attempt to get myself free or to pull her mouth from me with my arms. Each time I tried to pull her away she would send eromantic shockwaves through me, prolonging or even amplifying the agony until I stopped.

In just a few days I had learned to make sure my hands were full of something while she was...feeding, to make it at least a _bit_ easier on myself. Her reasons, however, were completely inscrutable. I couldn't tell if you was training me or tormenting me-she'd already tried the "let's make certain there's no more devil juice in you" excuse for the last three days. So far the results were apparently...inconclusive.

"Mmm," Del finally said nearly an hour later as she greedily swallowed the last of my final weak ejaculation, then running a finger around the edges of her mouth searching for any drops of my fluid that might have escaped.  
Still shivering in the aftermath, I asked, "W-why do you always pull back like that right before I…" I trailed off.  
"I have had you in ways you likely couldn't even imagine before coming to this world, and you still remain too shy to speak of them?" she said with a slight smile and a resigned shake of her head.  
"I guess my mouth is too pure to say something like that…" I answered bashfully.  
"I imagine Risa would disagree given how often she desires to see that pure mouth lapping hungrily at her feminine nectar."  
"Hey," Risa began between her bites of oatmeal, "Don't bring me into this unless you're going to _actually_ bring me into this."

"To answer your sad attempt at a question…" Del said, closing her eyes in thought for a moment, "It is because it would be unconscionable to allow your delicious seed into my body in that way without tasting it, and because the sight of you struggling to handle the overwhelming pleasure invigorates me at least as much as your spirit energy."  
"I...ah...I see," I said scratching my face, not sure whether to blush from embarrassment or from the flattery of her attention.

As I was scratching my face I had a sudden strange realization.

"Hey...I haven't shaved in over a year. Is there some kind of-"  
"Please," Del began, almost rolling her eyes, "there is no magical force in this land that has stopped your facial hair from growing. I shave you while you sleep."  
"Well, you must be damn good at it because I've never even felt a hint of razor burn. With my ADHD I don't even think I would have noticed without these scratches on my face."  
"The 'scratches' have healed, love. Those are the eternal scars of a crimson dragon's claw."  
"When you fed me that blood they burned like fire-I thought that stuff could heal almost anything."  
"There can be a mystical component to the scars left by a dragon in its dying moment. Those will likely never heal as long as you remain in that body," Del explained.  
Not sure how to feel about that I asked, "Do they look okay?"  
"Okay?" Risa said in disbelief, "I think they make you look amazing-like you're dangerous and vulnerable at the same time."  
"I must agree with Risa, they are quite becoming. Selvirin was also accurate in that they mark you as a dragonslayer."  
"Sunslayer and Magda both mentioned that...but what does that really mean? Does it mean I don't have to worry about being raped in the street anymore?"  
Risa giggled.  
With a smile, Del responded, "Oh no, love. Not at all. Younger monsters might not have any real reaction, not understanding what they are, but truly ancient monsters-as well as ANY dragon-however, would almost certainly be interested in testing a human that carries the title."  
"Well that's fucking great, no less risk from slimes and imps, more risk from...uh...nine-tailed foxes, vampires, and...uh...succubi?"  
With a wide smile Del answered, "Very good, those are all higher classes of monsters. And of those three, you are not allowed to copulate with vampires or succubi for any reason."  
"Oh, but a nine-tailed fox is okay?" I asked out of morbid curiosity of how Risa would react. She did not disappoint.  
"No, you are NOT allowed to fuck a fox! Why would you even THINK that would be okay!?" she began angrily before seeing the amused grin being passed between Del and I. "Ooooh, you know I hate foxes," she said as she tackled me to the ground, visibly torn in deciding between getting married sooner and having her man right now.

I didn't recall her ever mentioning a distaste for foxes. "Tamamo, you vixen," I thought to myself before quickly banishing the thought of the last computer game I played, lest my eyes give my mental infidelity away.

With a titanic force of will, Risa settled upon taking the sooner wedding option, stealing a quick kiss as she rose back to her feet. Offering her hand she took a deep breath and smiled, "Come on, let's go."

Setting off on another day of jogging, I decided to ask Del about something that I'd noticed the night before, "Hey Del?"  
"Yes, Joe?" she asked as she called forth her undead steed and looked down at me.  
"Do you have any family still around?"  
That seemed to catch her off guard as she hesitated slightly in her response, "...Why do you ask?"  
"Well, I could have sworn I heard you talking to someone last night and I heard you mention something about a sister…"  
"You should have been asleep," Del replied, clearly trying to avoid answering my question.  
"Were you using some kind of long-range magical communication?"  
"How could-" she began before cutting herself off and starting again, "Yes. I was using an animated corpse simulacrum to speak with my sister, Cholris."  
Suddenly interested, I pressed my line of questioning, "So like...a blood-sister?"  
"That is correct."  
"Do you two not get along well? You've never mentioned her before."  
"I would prefer you cease this line of questioning, Joe."  
Wondering when exactly Del had gotten so touchy about so many topics, I decided to just let it drop, adding, "Okay...I don't need to worry about her or anything, do I?"  
"Certainly not. She is rational, noble, and highly intelligent. I harbor doubts about the company she keeps, but you have nothing to fear from my sister...should you ever meet."  
"Is she the one that gave you that stone?" I asked, seeing that Del had been holding some small gemstone in her hand since this morning.  
"No…" she began before pausing with an almost guilty look, "This was a gift from someone that was with her."  
"And that is the one about whom you have doubts?"  
"Not at all, though I doubt he would be a good match for my sister. He is too kind-hearted and honest, and somehow more bashful about sexual matters than even you."  
"So then who is it that bothers you?"  
"I would prefer not to answer that question now."

Well, it didn't seem like I was going to get much more out of Del about this. I knew she was hiding something, and I just hoped she wasn't going to get herself (or me) into something unpleasant again as a result.

Some hours later, as we continued to make our way back towards Alnor on foot, still at a brisk jog, I reached up to touch Del's leg and smiled at her, almost to say, "Whatever it is-it's all fine with me."

In response, Del handed me a piece of parchment-the one given to me by Meryl.  
"What's that?" Risa asked as she looked over curiously.  
"Oh...looks like the parchment your sister gave me."

Risa immediately looked away and put herself two steps ahead of us. She had promised not to try to look at it.

About to simply put the piece of parchment into the small bag I carried, Del poked me and made a very slight nod towards the writing. Looking more closely I could see that she had written her own notes in the margin.

"Say nothing, only scratch your responses onto this page. I have stumbled upon something horrible beyond words. Risa is in unfathomable danger and I can think of no solution."  
I wrote back, in small print to conserve space, "What kind of danger?"  
"Mortal. Likely worse for her than anything you can imagine."  
I checked her face for confirmation and was immediately assaulted by a sinking feeling to see the deadly serious look she wore, "Is it Karisa? What do we do?"  
"It is Karisa. The only option for now is that you must marry Risa, you must seal that vow, and you must also overlook anything that may seem...out of place until the vow is sealed."  
"What about you?"  
"The wedding should be in five days, I will leave you during that time to try and find a real solution."  
"And if you can't find a solution?"  
"She'll be gone."


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35 - Within the Eyes of Sorrow  
-Through Delilah's Eyes-

I have not felt so helpless in a situation as far back as my eidetic memory can reach. Every plan comes to a dead end or an unknown conclusion, and every unknown conclusion results in a probabilistic outlay with which I cannot be satisfied.

The ruins of Blacksky have been unsealed, along with over four thousand years of fresh regrets for everything that had transpired there. I am certain Cholris or Zelia would be fine within the ruins, but I worry what might transpire if they encounter Ahmose. Their presence simply means that everything I've tried to bury will inevitably be dragged, screaming, into the light of day.

This is all because of that demon and her little witch that came to collect on Risa's debt. Within these situations, one finds it hard to find doubt in the existence of "fate".

As if that weren't enough, this problem with Risa is turning into a serious issue. I had to at least warn Joe about the possibility of danger. He must know about the calamity that is poised to consume Risa.

-The day before the wedding-

Another hope, bright and strong, destroyed before even unfurling its wings.

It would have been false to tell myself that I had felt more than my apportioned share of sadness and loneliness over my long life. Until presented with this alternative, it would have been more accurate to say that I felt...nothing.

Since the rupturing of my phylactery, I have been forced to confront emotions that should have been buried forever. My serenity from the time before "He" arrived has been lost. That my phylactery has been redesigned to allow for etheric duality feedback, at Joe's request, also effectively ensures that I will be unable to avoid the onset of further emotional turmoil in the foreseeable future.

The necrosis of my old life even now calls me to oblivion. My past is a sickened and rotting horse needing to be put down-it begs me for the succor of merciful euthanasia, but I have continued to delay its release. First it was to be once we reached Alnor, then it was to be once he awakened, once his sight was restored, once we had secured peace, and now...once the marriage has finished. I had always found an utterly rational and reasonable reason to delay my departure, and as I've stretched the moratorium, the resultant inevitable reckoning grows in scale beneath the earth and behind dark curtains. No matter the strength of these feelings for him, this cannot be postponed any longer than the wedding.

I had sworn an oath the moment I transcended humanity that I would never care about another human. That oath has been broken most spectacularly, as I now blush and giggle like a schoolgirl every time I see the hint of desire in his eyes. Even while fully contained within my phylactery, isolated from the impulses that could even trigger emotion during the ritual of its recreation, my desire for him inexplicably remained.

It seems my soul itself has been tainted with his presence, so much so that I consider myself at fault for the situation currently facing Risa. It would be more accurate to say that the situation has dwindled to this small set of possible conclusions as a result of my inaction and hesitation involving the...remnants of Blacksky.

I thought that I could just let things transpire as they are wont to do, and simply let Risa vanish. It would have been easier. I could imagine only two things that might have been more difficult to handle than this current situation. And if I were to do nothing...he would be mine alone.

"No."

I imprinted the concept upon every part of my soul. I am in love with the "him" that is smitten with both of us. And, despite any previously perceived invulnerability to the emotion, I have also realized that I love Risa as I love my own sister. If there could be any way to avert this ending, no matter the difficulty of the path, then it must be pursued.

"You both needn't worry, I shall return in time for the wedding. I must simply find...a suitable gift to celebrate your matrimonial vows."  
"Okay...and you know that you don't have to wear that dress if you don't want to," Risa replied.  
Suppressing anger, I responded, "He wants to see me wear it."  
With her gentle smile she answered, "Still better than him being catatonic, no?"

Why did she feel the need to remind me? She had been little better than I during the whole ordeal. Logically, as I needed no food or sleep, it only made sense to stay with him in case he were to suddenly awaken in an unfamiliar place. Joe and Risa both seem to have chosen to forget that it was Risa's fault he ended up in that state to begin with. What else was I expected to do?

"It is indeed better. You seem rather excited," I observed.  
"I feel like I'm going to go crazy! You're sure that this is all okay with you?"

It is.

"It is."  
"You had better not vanish on us, or we'll dig up every square inch of the continent until we find you," she said with a quick hug.  
"I shall endeavor to remain within existence."

Joe still seemed to doubt the potentially grievous nature of what I had told him, perhaps convinced that his flawed intellect or perceptions would see the danger more clearly. During breakfast, I took the small key he keeps hidden in his pocket and created a small bone copy. I'd been taking a lot more energy from him lately, worried that it still might not be enough to handle every contingency. I could not risk putting myself into a position in which my full capabilities might be required. As long as I remain sealed, such action could shatter my phylactery completely.

"Whatever else it may take," I thought to myself on what I would do to prevent or undo this calamity.

I assumed, rightly of course, that this key matched a door within the former lady Karisa's manor. A thick layer of dust had settled over the inside of the manor like a funerary shroud. The groaning creaks of the building upon its foundation still echoed through the abandoned home like the sad laughter of slain children.

Within the basement, partially claimed by fungus, I found my goal in a massive bronze door. I recognized the mark of Ixi's ancient dragon clan and knew this to be her room. It was still curious to me why a dragon of that power would kowtow to the, likely boorish, requests of a gyoubu danuki. One of Risa's "sisters" had claimed that Ixi had cared for Karisa as an infant-also unlikely without a more solid motive for a creature as nobly arrogant as a dragon. The only thing patently obvious in this was that the dragon had truly cared about protecting Risa, perhaps even allowing herself to be slain to do so.

With my forged key, I pressed into the room, having only slight difficulty with the heavy door. Nothing jumped to my attention immediately beyond the spare nature of the furnishings. Looking around the room with a more stringent regard, I saw a decorative weapon display-a short spear and a hatchet-clean and well-tended. My eyes continued passed the wardrobe and small pile of gold, coming to rest upon a large writing desk.

Atop the desk was what looked like a family portrait, beautifully painted. I saw the young Risa, her three sisters, a very young man-smiling with pride-and...a very tall Inari.

I tasted the hardened oil of the painting's edge. The ambient air, allowing for the increased heat in the room with the presence of the dragon...design of her pharynx and nasal passages suggesting she did not snore...I ran through a few hundred calculations placing this painting between 12.8 and 13 years old.

Basing my additional calculations on the growth patterns evident in Risa's fur plus the length of her tail, I began smiling to myself at the confirmation of one of my suspicions, musing aloud, "I see. Risa is only nineteen."

Searching further around and within the desk, I found an unsent letter composed with the name on the envelope being too smudged and faded to read. The letter seemed to be far more weathered than the painting, but it was impossible to determine an exact age.

"My Mistress,  
I apologize for my rudeness the other day. I did not mean to offend your guests by allowing Karisa to run wild. She is, as you know, at a difficult age. When I informed Master Gabriel of her temper, he advised me to 'Do whatever it takes to make his snuggle bandit smile', which was quite nearly enough to convince me to strike him. How you can even tolerate a man such as he is...confusing. He does do well enough caring for your adopted children, but one can only take so much of his seemingly intentional stupidity.

On a more serious note, the spirit has escaped. I have kept my eyes on any of the human servants for signs of change, but have seen none of the indications. The only male that could have come in contact with the creature was Master Gabriel and he didn't seem any more doddering than normal.

My final thought is...I miss you. I know I will get to spend more time with you in another 70 years or so once Master Gabriel knocks off of this mortal coil and, however short, the time passes so slowly. I wish for you to tell me more of the love you feel for your daughters and Master Gabriel. Most human men behave like annoying insects-when I've actually had occasion to meet one that isn't, I am suddenly bereft of all words and thought, save violence.

I shall trouble you with my childish concerns no longer. While I appreciate your advice to simply 'take a man, who could even try to stop you?', I would prefer that my hero introduce himself properly and that he wait patiently for my flames to test the strength of his steel in response.

As always your truest friend,  
Antarylixi"

There were a few important facts here, but the most important was the name Gabriel, and the mention of a spirit. I was starting to pull this together in my mind, but several things were still not making sense.

Still having enough time to make the trip without complicating any of the wedding preparations, I headed to the port to make for the small tavern by the sea and, if Meryl was to be trusted, Risa's father.

The townsfolk seemed taken to giving me a very wide berth as I walked quickly through the city. Without Joe to act as an interest-driving counterbalance, I was simply feared. Under any other circumstances I might have been disturbed by their stares and reminded of my time alone. My task, however, was an attempt to guarantee that I might never need be alone again, and so I bore the hurtful stares as a trial.

The tavern was simple enough to find and, given that he appeared exactly as he did in the painting, so was the man. Stepping inside the Coveted Pearl, I saw mostly sea monsters lounging about casually with at least a half-dozen human men. Luckily, it seemed no further investigation need be conducted as I saw the man from the painting as he was introducing a team of his own swimmers into the mouth of a fish girl.

"I must speak with this man," I said without pretense as I approached.  
"Hey now, this is _my_ husband," the young mermaid answered after a slight delay to swallow her snack, clinging to the young-looking man protectively.  
"I need only ask him some questions, I have no desire to take his energy."  
Sliding towards me she stood from her seat and pulled me across the room, out of earshot, saying, "You're lying...I know that's all you undead eat."  
"That is irrelevant. This man has information I need."  
Raising her voice, almost as a call to action from the other patrons, she nearly shouted, "You looking for a fight?"

I saw a few needlessly curious eyes from around the common room now focused on our interaction.

I thought that I was beyond feeling anger or hatred. Perhaps I was, when pursuing my own ends. Now I was being presented with this foolish creature, standing in the way of guaranteeing happiness for two of the three people left in the world that I love. The term 'anger' fell pitifully short of the mark in encompassing the dark emotions that were starting to crawl into my mind.

"I have no quarrel with you," I began with my eyes on the floor, "But…" I continued as I looked up to stare directly into the overconfident eyes of this mermaid, my own eyes flashing momentarily with power, "If you do not allow me to ask that man my questions, I will spend the next two hundred years devoted to nothing beyond perfecting new ways to make you scream in soul-rending agony. Now, wave to your friends and smile before I turn this entire building into a charnel house and get my answers from his corpse."  
Her eyes went wide at my declaration as she stuttered her response, "F-fine! If it's just questions…"  
"I...apologize for my abrasiveness. These questions are of vital importance. I swear to you that he will come to no harm-I will not even touch him."

The demeanor of the mermaid was quickly changing from one of menacing distrust to a reluctant curiosity. I had no desire to upset her, but I couldn't afford to waste time.

Walking closer while leaving the table between us, I bowed slightly, "I am Delilah, and you must be…" I left the question to hang, allowing him to answer.

Nearly a minute later, I impatiently raised my eyes to him to see his gaze apparently transfixed by my breasts. A sharp elbow from his aquatic companion finally brought his eyes to mine as he coughed out, "Oh...hey. I'm Mike."  
"Greetings 'Mike', I'd like to ask you about your daughter…"

His reaction was not what I had expected as his eyes shot fully open in fear. I placed a hand on the table as I leaned forward slightly, making it clear he wasn't going to get past me until I was finished with him.

"Ris?...shit. Fuck this-I'm out, hoes." he said as he tried to stand up from his seat.  
"No, I think you'll find that you will remain here," I said as I summoned forth the hands of the dead to hold him down.  
"I...please! That bitch is crazy. Fucking fruit loops."  
"Explain."

With her powers of illusion, he may have assumed that I was her in disguise. Once he was convinced that I wasn't going to suddenly pull this mask of flesh from my face (though his reaction might have been humorous if I had done just that), he started to calm down a bit.

It was also surprising that a man such as he had managed to keep his will intact after so long as well, given his abrasive attitude, and having been passed between at least three different monsters.

"Okay...damn. Right, so like...15 or 20 years ago I got with this fox bitch, Jory. Shit was _tight_ , right?" he began as I looked, amused, at the slowly growing anger of his companion.  
"I see. Continue."  
"But she gets these kids-not even hers-no idea where the fuck they came from. So one night, right? She's riding it _hard_ and tells me I need to start acting more like a father."  
"How did you respond?"  
"I was like, 'Bitch! You can't tie this shit down!'. She knew I had to be free." he said as he seemed to gesture to his overdeveloped physique.  
"That is a truly charming recollection," I began as I produced a femur that I had carved to look particularly phallic, hoping that simply having it around might terrify Joe, "This time, lets have the truth, or your companion and I may be forced to find a creative place to put this."  
Apparently convinced by now that I truly only meant to question him, and no longer amused by his personality, the mermaid added, "I've got just the place…"  
"Wait...I mean. No. It wasn't-"  
"Yes?" I asked, trying my best to look innocent.

"Look, I guess...I loved Jory. Her daughters too...they were always messing with me but...I don't know-I never really wanted a family and Jory just tells me it's time to man up and be a dad."  
"And 'Ris'?"  
"She was my sweet little girl. I'd read to her and tell her stories and she'd do this crazy magic to make these illusions act out what I was reading. With Kaeli, Meryl, and Yuki...shit, Meryl was only a year younger than me and the kind of 'bonding' she had in mind was...well whatever, you never turn down free pizza, right?"  
"Pizza. I believe I _have_ heard that." I said, remembering Joe's sleepy exposition of day 26.  
"So it went on like that for like...10 years maybe? Jory decided that we should actually have a marriage ceremony-something to do with nobles and shit. It wasn't like I could turn her down when she had those tails going…"  
"So you were married to Jory?"  
"No, it didn't get that far. That was where my life got fucked like the village bicycle."  
"What a clever euphemism. Please elaborate."  
"So, Jory decides she's going to have our daughters be in the ceremony-she thought I'd like it because it would be closer to a wedding from my own world, right? Well, the thing starts and Ris is gone-she'd been gone for days, irregardless, all of the sudden she bursts through the door looking pissed as hell."  
"Why would she be upset?"  
"Well, one of my bros that I drank with at the bar nearby told me that incest was like...a thing here. I didn't know that until after. One day when she was like...12, Ris said she was going to marry me. With her-I mean...she always felt more like a real daughter than the other three, and I just wanted to make her smile, so I said 'whatever you want, cutie'...which my bro said was basically like saying yes."  
"What happened at the ceremony?"

He looked down and seemed to be holding back some real sadness as he continued, "So, Ris is crying something fierce, screaming about how we were supposed to get married, and then...well, shit got real. She just walks up to Jory and...she had this kitchen knife and…" he simply broke down at that point as his companion tried to comfort him.

I started to piece everything together in my mind, not liking the picture that it was painting.

After a moment he continued, "Jory didn't even fight and...I don't know why. Then she did the same thing to Meryl and Kaeli...Then Yuki she just wouldn't let go-maybe because Yuki tried to run. Ris jumped on her back and cut her so bad...fuck there was so much blood."  
"Risa killed her sisters?"  
"Not just-they were my daughters, you know? It was like she was a different person and she just-"

I had it. The whole sad litany laid itself bare before me, but I could still find no solution to this currently looming crisis.

"That is all I needed. I am sorry for disturbing you."  
"Hey," he said before I had turned away completely, "Is she...okay?"  
"She's getting married. Ask me tomorrow."

I was having difficulty trying to understand when Karisa came into the picture. Had she lost or given up her children? Was the Lady Ajora just a caretaker? Unless the letter I read was a fabrication-unlikely given Ixi's personality-then Ixi was acquainted with Ajora as well as Karisa.

I couldn't ignore the possibility that Risa's sisters could have been illusions, but she would have had no reason to ever introduce them to us if she had been controlling them, so that suggests an outside force. I would have sensed if they were undead so that also couldn't have been the case. Had Karisa used illusion to create fake sisters for Risa, modelled after her slain siblings? The letter also mentioned a spirit. If the lady Ajora was a powerful inari-and seven tails would certainly make her that-was a kitsune-bi involved?

This was all completely ignoring that the lady Ajora, as well as all three of Risa's sisters, could have been powerful workers of glamour themselves. Even if I disregarded the fact that Risa and her sisters were at the ceremony in Mike's account, anything this man had seen could have been fabricated from the ground up and he'd never know the difference. It's possible he saw something completely different than Risa-neither were necessarily the correct version. It seemed unlikely that an even-younger Risa could have so easily killed a seven-tailed Inari.

There were too many questions with no answers. To my mind, however, this all left only three possibilities-all of them simply varying degrees of horrible. The only thing of which I could be absolutely certain was that Karisa still had it within her power to end everything.

This was going to be a hard pill to swallow. I couldn't tell Joe or Risa about this-at least not until after the ceremony. I just hoped Karisa would stay gone long enough for that ceremony to finish-everything hinged on that.

-Evening, two days before the wedding-

"It's too bad we can't invite Karisa to the wedding. She'd be pissed as fuck to see you finally getting yourself a husband," Meryl said as she admired Risa in her wedding attire.  
"I know but...I feel bad for her," Risa replied.  
"You're too nice. As far as I'm concerned, the only reason any of us is around anymore is to make that woman miserable," Meryl countered.

Risa understood why her sisters hated Karisa, by all rights they should have hated her too-She'd been the only one of them to actually take a bite out of Karisa and get away with it.

"I wish you guys could be there," Risa said with a hint of sadness.  
"Hmmph," Kaeli mumbled.  
"Don't worry. We'll just be doing our best to make sure Karisa stays out of it!" Yuki happily proclaimed.  
"You know I love you three, right?" Risa said as she started to lose herself in joyful tears.  
"Hey hey, that's enough of that. It's not like we're going off to die in some war or something!" Meryl lightly stated.  
"But you might-"  
"Enough. We can handle her. Won't be like last time." Kaeli bluntly added with a look of determination.

Once Risa had verified that her wedding attire fit properly (and had easy-release catches), the four sisters spent the next several hours drinking and talking about the good times they'd shared. Even after her sisters left, she was so nervous that she knew she was going to have trouble sleeping.

She couldn't stop thinking about the catastrophe that was the last wedding. Even as she snuggled up to Joe, the man that would be her husband before the sun twice fell below the horizon again, it almost didn't seem real.

It took a familiar voice to remind her that this was still a delicate situation.

"Happy?" Karisa suddenly asked from across the room.  
"Why are you-?"  
"You know why I'm here," Karisa calmly replied.  
"No! Please...just let me have him."  
"You know it isn't that easy, if-"  
"It is! I...I'll suffer through anything if you stay out of the ceremony," Risa quickly interjected.  
"It truly makes me happy to see you happy, but you...don't know what you're getting into."  
"I don't care! Anything…" Risa began as her tears began to run freely onto the man she loved, "I'll suffer anything so…"  
"He isn't worth it! He's just a stupid human-how long will he even live? If you kept him full of mermaid blood every day, even with other tonics to supplement, he'd be lucky to see another 200 years."  
"Just let me decide that for myself! You convinced me to put him under that spell, and I almost killed myself at the thought that I couldn't get him back!"  
"Risa...don't ever say that! I love you more than you could ever know, I just...don't want to see you in pain. I don't think you can handle this," Karisa responded sternly.  
"I don't care!" Risa nearly shouted in reply, stroking her lover's hair in the hopes that he would stay asleep.  
With a resigned sigh, Karisa finally relented, "Fine, damn it. I've seen you through worse. If you crumble...you know I'll pick up the pieces."

Risa felt the warm enveloping embrace of another set of arms, giving her a momentary peace before Karisa was finally gone from the room completely.

Barely able to contain her joy, Risa let herself smile. She'd somehow gotten Karisa's blessing-or what passed for it-despite all that had happened. Whatever was in store for her tomorrow, she'd be strong enough to smile through it.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36 - All Good Things...  
-Back in the Present-

I had seen some pretty fucked up things in my life, but absolutely nothing could have prepared me for what was happening now and certainly not for what was about to happen.

"No…" Del rasped, before falling to her knees.

Risa was gone. I was having trouble wrapping my mind around that as the many voices in the hall started to stir from a murmuring wash of curious whispers to a cascade of gasping surprised exclamations.

She was gone. Getting to my feet and pulling my clothes back on, I looked around the hall. I quickly reached up to my neck and at least felt the reassuring weight of the proof that we had been joined. But…

Gone. Almost as an afterthought, my world quite literally dissolved around me. A thousand painful possibilities started running through my head. Maybe I'd never actually made it out of that darkness and this was just a horrible dream. Perhaps this was the death that was supposed to have been waiting for me after my leap into oblivion. I closed my eyes, almost wishing-

"Joe."  
"What is it Del?"  
"Open your eyes, this is far from over."

Slowly opening my eyes, I saw a completely different scene around me. The beautifully decorated and crowded hall had been replaced by a broken shell of a warehouse. No signs remained that anyone but Del and I had been here.

"What the fuck?" I said out loud, to no one in particular.

Illusion, I thought. This had to be Karisa's doing.

Helping Del to her feet, trying to ignore what I was seeing, I said plainly, "This must be Karisa's illusion."  
Del's face twisted into one of pain as she reached up to touch my face, "No, Joe. This...is not the illusion."

Before I could even ponder on what any of this all meant, I heard a slight metallic ringing sound from the entrance to this burned out building. Looking over, I almost cried in relief as I saw Risa standing in the doorway.

Casually flipping a single gold coin and wearing a completely different set of clothing, she began to slowly walk towards us, "You sure about that, Delilah? Can you really be _sure_ that this is reality?"

Her tone was almost completely unfamiliar as she spoke, and even the way she carried herself as she moved felt different than I had come to expect.

Even though I was staring at the face of my bride-Risa's face, I saw almost nothing of the girl I loved in those boundless green eyes beyond a simmering hatred. I didn't want to consider the possibility that this was-

"Karisa," Del said with certainty as she stepped in front of me, "What do you intend to do?" she continued as the bones of her fingers elongated until they split through the skin in a torrent of blood, shaping into a set of large claws.  
"Me?" she said with a cruel laugh, "I liked that little 'wager' of yours so much that I made one with myself that neither of you would recognize me 'dressed' like this. Looks like I lost."

Finally catching the coin in her left hand, she held her arm outstretched to her left as another shape stepped out, impossibly, from behind her. I saw my Risa, looking physically identical to this otherwise unfamiliar person before me, still wearing her wedding clothes, reach over and take the small coin. The crushing feeling of betrayal started to overwhelm me like a creeping frost before I saw a look of absolute sadness on her face.

"What the fuck is going on here?!" I shouted, getting angry and not yet even entirely sure about what to be angry in the first place.  
"Joe. I...told you that this was going to end horribly for you-that it was a mistake," Karisa said softly, betraying what sounded like a hint of remorse in her voice.  
"But…" I stammered as I looked at the almost transparent clone.  
"Oh, her?" Karisa asked with a nod in Risa's direction, "She's a fantasy. She doesn't matter. She never existed in the first place."  
"You're lying," Del I managed in unison.  
"She's just an apparition now. I warned her that there was more at stake than she realized. I told her that she wouldn't be able to handle it. She's just a piece of me anyway. If you don't believe me, ask me something only she could know."

Risa was just an illusion the whole time? That shouldn't be possible. Risa's illusions only seemed to work if she was nearby. Does that mean that Karisa had been following us the entire time? Was Karisa with Del watching over my sleeping body for a year?

The look on her face told me she wasn't lying, but then what was the point of all this? If she just wanted to ruin my life, why go to this much trouble? More to the point, there were at least a dozen other ways she could have much more easily accomplished it-she knew I trusted her completely. She knew-

"The 'lady' Karisa is leaving out some important details." Del said in a more confident tone.  
"None of that matters, there was never the girl you knew as 'Risa', it's always been me."  
"Interesting. Risa?" Del said in the direction of the apparition.

The 'shadow' looked up at Del in response, her eyes full of tears.

"As I suspected. That illusion is a self-aware persona. One has to wonder why the mighty Karisa cannot let that shadow rest."  
"Fuck you, Delilah. I'm done being her."  
"Truly?" she answered with a hint of real malice in her voice, "I believe this is the appropriate juncture at which I should mention that I had a chat with Mike the other day...or was it Gabriel?  
"Don't say that name!" Karisa screamed as her form seemed to waver.  
Ignoring Karisa's outburst, Del continued as she began to pace back and forth in front of me, "During our conversation, Gabriel told me about his beloved little daughter and how she had somehow developed an unhealthy attraction to him."

That was when things got weird-well...more weird, anyway. Karisa clutched her head and started screaming incoherently while reality itself bent and shifted around us, as if reality had been reduced to nothing more than a reflection in a rippling pool of quicksilver. Then, from behind her, three more figures stepped into being as Karisa fell to the ground.

"Oh shit. Uh...hey!" I heard Meryl's voice shout, as one of the figures waved to us.  
Starting to feel confident that this had to be a dream, I answered her, "You seem surprised to be here…"  
"Yeah, no kidding," the now-identified Meryl said as she brutally kicked the now-huddled form of Karisa, "Did you...uh…" she said as she looked around, "Ah, I get it. Looks like everyone gets to see little Karisa and her broken toys. If only she could have just been Risa from the start, right?"  
"What are you talking about? I thought you wanted to help her!" I shouted.  
"Not that it's any of your business now, but after what this filthy cunt has done-she needs to suffer," Meryl replied with a dark certainty.

I was quickly losing my already tenuous grasp of the situation. Weren't these just illusions? Karisa had to be controlling them, so...how or why would Meryl kick her like that? As I pondered that mystery, Yuki and Kaeli (or what I assumed had to be them, never having seen them with my own eyes) began to beat Karisa's huddled body mercilessly. Looking at the slightly faded phantom of Risa, she looked away and closed her eyes. It was as if this scene was something she couldn't-or didn't want to see.

"Karisa has almost completely subsumed Risa." Del exclaimed, staring intently at the scene in front of us.  
"We like Risa better," said Yuki's small voice in response.  
"You know what she did to us," Kaeli said, fixing her powerful stare on Karisa's huddled body.

I saw Karisa's form painfully react to the powerful impacts that seemed to be hitting her. This wasn't right...was it? Even with all she had done, did anyone deserve this? That was completely ignoring the fact that she was somehow doing this to herself. What Ixi told me was starting to make sense.

"Del…?" I began, still way beyond my depth.  
"I apologize Joe...I cannot see a resolution to this. Karisa is a master of illusion on a level I'm having difficulty understanding. She killed her sisters and-"  
"I've got it," I said, feeling pretty sure I had this mostly down.  
"Not entirely," Del whispered, "Gabriel and Mike are also the same person-Karisa's adoptive father."  
"Why should that even matter now?"  
"For some reason, Karisa is no longer willing or able to hold her memories back-our Risa has become aware of what she's done, and what she is, and is...choosing not to exist."

"Damn it," I thought. That poor bastard, Mike. No wonder he was always crying. A girl that looked, and probably acted just like his daughter was bound and determined to rape him at every turn, not even knowing who he really was. Wouldn't that mean that Karisa had just been trying to stop it by keeping Risa away from him?

Well, I could certainly relate to a state of mind in which I didn't want to exist anymore, and even if I could put the brakes on this whole thing...where would that leave Risa? I'm sure I'd read something about this in a psychology book somewhere, but I was pretty sure that book didn't have a happy ending.

"Fuck it," I said to myself. I didn't know what the smart thing was to do here so I'd just have to wing it and go for the brazenly ignorant.

"Stay back Del-this is probably going to get really messy. I...have to try something so...just trust me."  
"But I-understood," she answered as she backed up a step.

I got it now-or at least as much as I could, given the fucked-up scene playing out before my eyes. The center of nearly every one of our conflicts, from start to finish, was a direct result of what Karisa had done. Based on what I was seeing now, I was left wondering: Had Karisa really created a set of illusions so powerful that she'd been able to fool _herself_ with them?

It isn't difficult to understand that everyone has problems, but not everyone has the power to bring their own inner demons to life to beat the shit out of them. Based on what I thought had to be the cause of all this, it seemed that, in some desperate attempt to reconcile the pain she felt she deserved with the happiness she still desired with all of her heart, Karisa's mind must have split into two distinct personalities, both existing within the same body. Or that's what I thought anyway.

I didn't like Karisa-not from the little I knew about her anyway, but nobody deserved this sort of punishment, least of all from within their own head. And I'd roll over and die before I broke the promise I'd made to help Karisa to the dying Ixi.

Walking closer to the scene, I reached out to the faded form of my Risa, seeing my hand pass right through her phantasmic body as I tried, in vain, to touch her. I couldn't hear her sobbing voice, but I motioned to turn her back around to look at what was happening.

"Can you hear me?" I asked her.  
Her response was a simple nod.  
"You need to see this, and...it seems like you're also going to hear a lot of things you don't want to hear, but…" I took a deep breath and sighed, "whatever happens, just trust me."

While I may not have liked Karisa, by the strictest definition, she was still Risa. I mean, really-"Risa" was just a shortened version of the name to begin with. I felt a little silly for not seeing it until now. I pressed the internal timer in my head and prayed that five minutes would be enough...

"Damn, I really hope this works," I thought to myself as I dove toward the storm of flailing limbs to shield Karisa from the assault.

"Move," Kaeli demanded as her fist connected with my jaw.  
"This bitch needs to pay for what she did!" Meryl shouted as she sent a powerful kick towards my chest, causing me to double over.  
"She killed us...she looked right in my eyes as she watched me die, even when I begged her to stop!" Yuki cried out as she stomped on my spine.

That hurt-badly. I didn't know how much damage I thought an illusion could do, and at this point, I simply didn't care. I just accepted the assault in Karisa's place, knowing that fulfilling my promise to Ixi was more important than any pain could otherwise convince me, and the only thing I could imagine that had a chance to save Risa. The rain of blows was relentless as the phantasms spit every type of bile and vileness their contrite creator could imagine.

If these _were_ just illusions, then they were far more solid than I had hoped. As a particularly powerful kick connected with my side, I coughed up blood in reaction to the pain as I felt one of my ribs snap.

I wrapped my arms defensively around the huddled, shivering tanuki as I softly said to her, "Please stop."

That simple statement seemed to put the entire world on pause as she looked up at me in a mix of anger and sadness.

With her voice cold and remorseless, she said only, "Get away from me," as she easily threw me off of her and stood up.

"I don't want your pity, human. Just get the fuck away from me. I never want to see you again."  
"Why are you doing this? What could you have-" I tried to ask before the three sisters cut me off.  
Speaking in unison, they looked at the figure of Karisa and pointed accusatory fingers at her, saying, "Suffer. All Karisa is good for is to suffer. Karisa was a murderer before she could even crawl. She cannot be forgiven. She must always remember. Remember..."  
"No no no! Not now!" Karisa screamed with an encroaching hysterical edge to her voice.

The entire building around us shifted back to one that looked almost identical to the fancy hall that had surrounded us before Risa had vanished. Looking around more carefully, I saw that even the guests appeared to be the same group of people.

The difference was in the group assembled around the altar. I saw Risa's sisters, an unfamiliar man, and a similarly unfamiliar fox woman.

At that moment, Karisa burst into the ceremony hall, nobody in the entire massive chamber even reacting to her entrance except for the man standing as the groom. She had obviously been crying, her hair matted and eyes still swollen even though the tears had since stopped.

Reaching into her small bag she pulled out a very familiar serrated kitchen knife and stalked right up to the altar, apparently cloaked in illusion, as the man was the only one that seemed to be able to see her.

Without a moment of hesitation, the instant she reached the tall inari she quickly drew the knife across the fox woman's throat, leaving a fan-shaped splatter of blood across the officiating priestess as the man's eyes went wide in horror. Showing no trace of emotion whatsoever, Karisa then methodically thrust the knife into the throats of Meryl and Kaeli, only stopping to watch silently as they struggled to breathe, drowning in their own blood.

Yuki seemed to snap out of the glamour to notice Karisa at that moment and cried out in shock as she bolted for the door. But exactly as Risa had pounced on me the one misguided time I had tried to run from her, Karisa landed with her feet on Yuki's shoulders and drove her into the ground. With nearly a hundred guests still seeing only the serene wedding scene, none of them even reacted to Yuki's screams of abject horror and pain as Karisa slowly and deliberately sawed through each of her Achilles tendons.

"I'm sorry Karisa! I'm sorry! Please...please don't!" Yuki cried out between blood-curdling screams of agony as Karisa turned her over and stared down into the eyes of the terrified girl.  
"I'm a murderer, remember? Our mother and father are both dead because of me. You guys were right all along-this is all I can do."  
"No no. We didn't mean it! Please Karisa-d-don't kill me!" Yuki tried to force through the tears and pain, "We're sis-"  
Not allowing her to finish, Karisa drove the hilt of the knife down at Yuki's windpipe to silence her and then began wildly slashing at her face through the nearly muted screaming until Yuki's visage had become an unrecognizable mass of gore.

As the image faded out, I only barely suppressed the powerful urge to vomit, never having seen something so brutally violent in my entire life. I had no time to consider the ramifications of what I'd just seen as I saw the evanescing form of my Risa perk up in an apparent sudden realization as she stepped forward and closed her eyes, causing another grand illusion to fill the space of the entire warehouse.

Fading into being was a small, but well-appointed bedroom where Karisa sat on the bed next to the well-muscled young man from the ceremony, where they appeared to be conversing.

"You sure, Ris? You've been packing every gold piece you've ever earned into that kitty bank since you got it," the man said with a slightly concerned smile.  
"I know, and it's a little sad to have to break it, but...I'll never be able to support a husband if I don't get my own business started," Karisa replied.  
Giving Karisa a powerful hug, the man smiled as he ruffled the hair between her fuzzy ears, saying, "Well, look at you! All grown up, eh? With that kind of attitude you'll be able to catch any man you want. Don't you dare bring home some loser though, or I'll beat his ass. You deserve a whole lot better than some random portal-bitch!"  
Blushing a bit as she pushed him away, Karisa replied, "You're embarrassing me!"  
"Aww, little Ris is too big to be my snuggle bandit, now? Why, you already got your eye on someone special?"  
In response, Karisa's blush only deepened as she looked away, unable to answer.

The illusion shifted slightly, remaining in the same room as the illusory Risa seemed to fade a bit more from view.

This time, Karisa was dressed in a bridesmaid gown, frantically searching through the room.  
"Damn it, where is she?" Karisa said out loud as she continued to search.  
"Looking for this?" Meryl asked from across the room as she held up the cat-shaped coin bank and shook it.  
"Give her back, Meryl!" Karisa shouted angrily.  
"You had it hidden next to a picture of Gabriel, you in love with him or something?"  
Unable to hide her blush, Karisa just screamed, "Shut up!"  
"Oh sweet Amarante, you ARE! Just how fucking stupid are you?"  
"Damn it Meryl! Give her back!"  
"He doesn't even know how to fuck! Just lays there like a dead fish."  
"What are you-"  
Interrupting her, Meryl added, "Yeah, Jory let us all have a turn-well, except you. She thought he might catch a disease or something from you. Actually…" she continued as a cruel smile spread across her face, "she asked me to tell you that it's probably better if you don't even come to the wedding."

"Anyway, take this stupid thing back," Meryl said as she raised her arm and then threw the glass coin bank at the hard stone floor. The cat-shaped bank shattered into dozens of pieces, sending glass shards and the gold coins that had been contained within flying to every corner of the room.

"Oooh, sorry. Damn thing slipped right out of my hand. Hey, at least it looks like you have enough to hit one of the cheap brothels-might as well pay now for the only taste of man you'll ever get-got to stay ahead of inflation, right?"

As the illusion started to phase from being, the Karisa in the image fell to her knees and began to wail in sadness. Several moments passed as her look slowly transformed to one of an all-consuming anger, her eyes taking on a feral quality as she crushed one of the pieces of glass in her hand.

"I can see it, mother." I finally heard my Risa say as the previous illusion passed into nothing, her voice sounding somewhat hollow and distant, "There is more…"

I could see that whatever power Risa was using to manifest these other illusions was draining the solidity from her form even more quickly. I had no idea what that was going to mean, feeling utterly helpless to do anything but stare at the scenes as they were presented.

The next image that manifested was of a cheap tavern, the city of Alnor just barely visible out the grimy windows. Meryl was conversing with a pair of cloaked figures.  
"It's already handled, Ajora was dead the moment she tried on that dress. These old demon poisons are the best-it's supposed to take her like three days to die, and it takes five days to distill an antidote!"  
"How are we getting paid?" one of the figures asked.  
"We can't touch her share of the consortium, but I'll cash out Ajora's personal holdings and you guys will get half-should be close to two-hundred thousand gold."  
"What about the husband?"  
"Much as I'd love to keep a man around, he's a fucking horrible lay and this damn bureaucracy might just give him all of Ajora's holdings if I forget to grease the right palms. So, after Ajora falls 'ill', kill him, sell him in Kaori, whatever you want, I don't care as long as he's gone."

Only visible to us, Karisa sat, cloaked in shadows, in the corner of the filthy tavern as she observed the entire exchange, her teeth clenched in rage.

As the ruined warehouse came back into focus, Karisa shouted, "Stop, Risa! Please...just stop..."

Looking over at Risa, she was now difficult to even see as the edges of her form were steadily being devoured by the cold press of reality. I saw her ears perk up one final time, accompanied by a slight smile in my direction, before the last remnants of the illusion that had been my Risa faded completely, her voice cutting through the gloom one final time to utter, barely above a distant whisper, "My love…"

As Risa's fading form finally passed into memory, an inconceivably impressive illusion, encompassing everything around us, manifested. The broken interior of the warehouse had been completely replaced with a well-appointed manor, clearly the dwelling of an important person in some regard. Within this fine home, an image played of a very young Karisa being tormented by her sisters.  
Meryl was the first to speak, "You happy, you worthless twat?" she said as she threw the young form of Karisa (who couldn't have been more than 5 years old) down a small flight of stairs to a landing.  
"We're being adopted by Lady Ajora-mother's rival. It's your fault," Kaelie added as she leapt down to the landing and kicked the now-huddled little girl as she'd been trying to catch her breath, eliciting a small shriek of pain.  
With an uncaring smile, Yuki added in her sweet voice, "Karisa...we all have to take responsibility for our actions. Just like you should take responsibility for father's suicide the moment he laid eyes upon the horrible little girl that had just murdered his wife."

As Meryl walked up to grab the little girl again, her hand passed through the illusion. "Displacement at your age? Not bad," Meryl said with a laugh as she launched a fierce kick into what looked like empty space, where it connected with Karisa's chest and sent her tumbling into a glass display case full of small family portraits.

Picking up one of the larger shards of glass, the sharp edges cutting into her hands deeply, Karisa stood, brandishing the piece of glass like a knife, swinging it in the air to try and keep her sisters away. They stopped their advance and stood around her in a semicircle, trapping her in a corner.

"Careful where you point that thing, sow. Someone might get hurt. But I guess you don't have to stop on our account," Meryl said, the scene shifting again to show that Karisa had been holding the glass shard poised against her own throat.  
"Just get it over with," Kaeli said.  
"She's right," Meryl added, "We'd still have a mother if you'd never been born."  
"And don't you care about Ixi?" Yuki added with her false cheer, "She told us yesterday how much easier this would all be if you'd never been born. Can't you see how sad she's been? Convincing her lover to adopt us all-she can't even take care of us anymore because you eat so much."

Her desperate voice cutting into the illusion, Karisa seemed to plead, "Please no...I don't want to remember this!"

The image of the grand hall wavered before resolidifying to show the young Karisa starting cry as the red-scaled form of Ixi strode into the hall.  
"Leave her alone, girls," the dragon intoned in her powerful voice.  
"This little bitch started it! Stabbed me with a piece of glass!" Meryl said as she showed her arm to Ixi, now sporting an illusionary gash.  
"I don't care who started it-I'm ending it. Either go outside or go to your room."  
"Sorry Ixi," Yuki said in a saccharine tone, "we didn't think she'd break the glass. I'll clean everything up later."

With that, the sisters walked off as the powerful arms of the dragon reached down and picked up the small, sobbing girl. Gently stroking her hair, Ixi whispered, "Don't listen to anything they tell you, Karisa. Your mother loved you with all of her heart, even before you were born."  
"W-why did she die, Ixi? Did I kill her?"  
"No no no, sweetie. Your mother was very sick-she had been for years. The healers told her she shouldn't have another child but she got the Lord's blessing anyway-that's how badly she wanted to meet you."  
"T-they said we have to move in with someone that hates us-Lady 'Jora"  
"Not at all, she offered to adopt all four of you, I didn't even have to ask."  
"Are you coming too, Ixi?"  
"No...I-Jory has a...special person already so I'll continue to live here, but I'll come see you whenever you want, and I'll still be around as Lady Ajora's bodyguard."  
A fresh round of tears starting to flow, Karisa wrapped her arms as tightly around Ixi as she could manage and cried out, "I want to stay with you, Ixi! Please don't make me go! I promise I can be a good girl…"  
"You're already a perfect little girl. Don't worry sweetie," Ixi said as she affectionately tilted Karisa's chin to look her directly in the eye, "I'll never be too far away to hear you. If you ever need me, just say my name and I'll be there," the dragon said as she pulled Karisa close and nuzzled the young girl gently with her cheek.  
"Okay. Then...then I'll be strong like you. I'll smile even when I'm sad because that's what Ixi would do."  
"Oh sweetie, don't say that. I cry too sometimes, I just have to be extra strong to protect cute little girls like you."  
"Why do you cry? Did you lose your mommy?"  
"I lost my mommy a long long time ago, but that's not why. I cry because I can't be near someone else I love, but you don't need to worry about me."  
"But...that's sad," Karisa said before making a small nod, "Then, c-can I maybe...can I call you mommy just once? I promise I won't say it again after..."  
Now shocked into fighting unexpected stinging tears of her own, Ixi responded, "Why would you want to say something like that?"  
"Um...Yuki said that I'm only allowed to love my mommy...and...that nobody but my mommy would ever love me so...I wanted to pretend so I wouldn't be sad. Um...and t-then you could be close to someone you love too," the young girl said as she wrung her hands bashfully, her eyes on her own feet.  
"Sweetie," Ixi began as she seemed to be battling to keep her tears in check, "You can love...whoever you want. And before you know it, other people will love you too. I just-don't let anyone ever say otherwise. But...since I got you this going-away present-just this once...you can call me mommy."

Kneeling down to set the young danuki on the floor, staying on a knee to remain as close to eye level as her large form would allow, the dragon pulled a small, wrapped package from her bag and handed it to Karisa.  
"Go ahead-open it."

Tearing open the plain wrapping, Karisa finally saw the gift-a small lucky cat coin bank.

"Ixi...it's so pretty! And she has her cute paw in the air!" Karisa giggled as she smiled back at the dragon. Her look then turned a bit more serious and she continued, "I love you, mommy," she said as she kissed Ixi on the cheek and tried to crawl back into her arms.  
"I love you too, Karisa," the powerful woman managed to say even as her tears strained at her voice, the words coming out pinched, as she buried the tiny girl in her powerfully soft embrace.

At that, the remaining illusions all faded, leaving only Karisa, Del, and I in this broken husk of a warehouse.

"What...what was that?" I said out loud, again not even certain to whom I was addressing the question.  
No longer huddled on the ground, but still on her knees, Karisa shouted out, "That was what you wanted wasn't it? The pain I see every single time I close my eyes? That's what 'she' couldn't handle!" she added, gesturing to the place in which the illusion of Risa had stood.  
"So...what, you handle all the pain and she gets all the happiness?"  
"Why do you care?! You said right to my face that you wanted to bury me. You killed the closest thing I ever had to a mother-the only person that ever loved me...and in the end you were just going to leave me too," she said as she hugged her own shoulders, slightly rocking on the floor through her tears.  
"Karisa, I feel more guilt over that moment with Ixi than for anything else I've ever done. But Ixi...sacrificed herself for _you_ -the only thing left to her that mattered. She begged me to save you! You forced her to watch as you slowly destroyed yourself."  
"I took everything from her! She should have hated me...so I had to make her hate me..."  
"Well, you failed. Her last thought was of you-her last request was that I take care of you."  
"How?! How dare you-"  
"Look! I know I'm selfish and arrogant-and it's not even like I have a right to be. I just wanted to be a protector-Risa's protector." I said as I gestured to same empty space.  
"I told you, she is a fantasy-I...imagined her and she sprung to life on her own, living in my body."  
"Why?"  
"I...you're right, I failed-I deserve to suffer. I didn't want to, but every time I think about what I did…" she began again and was wracked with a shuddering, tear-filled scream as her illusory sisters materialized again to renew their assault.  
"Stop!" I screamed as loud as I could muster as I saw the sisters take a step back.  
"I can't...I didn't even try to make 'Risa'...she's just who I should have been-who I always wanted to be-a sweet pacifist with a family that loves her. She could be kind and passionate despite being brought into this world by a terrible monster, and with no memory of the horrible things she's done," Karisa choked out between overwhelming bouts of tears.  
"If you want to live as her, then why don't you?!"  
"Because I don't deserve it!" she screamed, "If she got too happy, I'd start to lose control and she'd start to...remember everything that happened. It would have been fine if she'd never found Gabriel- 'Mike'...or you."  
"That's fucking _bull_ shit!", I shouted at her, "You're allowed to smile, but never be happy? Allowed to cry, but never be sad? That isn't living! Have you considered that she-no, that YOU are allowed to be happy despite everything that happened?"  
"I can't! Every time I tried to forget-to convince myself that she was real-that I was the fantasy, the memories would come back."  
"You aren't meant to forget! You're supposed to learn from it and move on! Where's the girl that had to smack the will to live back into me when I was ready to give up on my own life?!"  
"She never existed in the first place!"

I took a deep breath and continued. It felt like I was making some kind of progress-but this whole thing could come undone and vanish like a whisper into a storm if I wasn't careful.

Forcibly choking down sadness as I realized what I was saying, I asked, "If Risa is completely gone...hasn't she just returned as a part of you? Isn't it as though you've lived as her the whole time she's known me and Del? You've been 'yourself' less and less through this whole time until recently."  
"That doesn't matter, that...isn't me."

I started realizing it the moment I started talking to her in earnest, but Karisa _was_ , without a doubt, the woman I loved-or was quickly becoming her. It seemed that as my Risa had begun to fade, her feelings and memories had melded with, or added to, the core of Karisa's being. Hiding herself in this shell of self-hate, she was trying to push me away (again!). She was the reason I ended up in that dark hole in the first place as she tried to protect herself from potential future sadness. Thinking on it now, my own emotional pain from before I took the leap that brought me to this world seemed laughable in comparison to what Karisa had been through, but everyone has a breaking point.

I took a step towards her and she quickly got to her feet.  
"Don't come near me!" she said as she pulled out the kitchen knife, still caked with Ixi's blood, and held the serrated edge to her own throat as she started to cry again.  
"Stop!" I shouted out.  
"I...I can't, Joe. I don't want this anymore. It's too much. I want to be with you more than anything else I've ever even wished for, but...I just can't. I know Del can make you happier than some broken girl that should never have been born. I love you, but...this is the only way for me to atone for-"

She was hurt and scared, and utterly convinced that she deserved all of this self-inflicted agony-so convinced that at some point she felt she needed to pretend to be someone else. At her core, however, she really _did_ want to be the person I had been traveling with this whole time. The fantasy of Risa might be gone, but then-she was also standing right in front of me. With an inner smile I realized that if I hadn't snapped out of that senseless stupor on my first wedding day, feeling like a lifetime ago now, I'd have been married to Karisa long before we even got to this day.

I saw my chance and I took it. As she tried to blink away her tears, I charged toward her, leaping forward to grip the blade of the knife with both hands, making it impossible for the blade to reach her, letting out a violent hiss of pain as the steel edge cut deeply into my hands.

"What are you doing?!" she screamed as she tried to pull the blade out of my grip, her efforts stymied by the troublesome bones in my hand not quite yielding to her strength.  
"I'm not letting you go! I told you that there is nowhere you can run to get away from me. I won't let you push me away again!"

I tried to focus only on her eyes, doing everything I could to will the nearly unbearable physical pain away as I continued, "I've already died three times, and you've been next to me each time I came back to life. I won't let you deny that that means something! I don't want to imagine trying to live in a world in which I'd never have the chance to wake up next to you ever again!"

She screamed with the heady mixture of her rage and sorrow as she unintentionally sawed at my hands in trying to get the knife free from my grip, causing me to howl at the almost unbearable pain. I tried to twist the knife out of her grip, only succeeding in driving the edge more deeply into my own flesh. As she tried to push me away with her free hand, it started to feel as though the blade was about to break through the bones in my left hand hand. Somehow I managed to use the knife as a lever and twisted Karisa's wrist enough to take the knife with me as she pushed me to the ground.

Feeling my vision going cloudy as my body threatened to pass out to escape the pain, I yelled loudly as I stood, gripping the knife in my right hand, and hurled the weapon with all of my strength toward one of the cracks in the roof, the blade miraculously passing out of the building entirely.

Everything that is or was Risa had already returned to become one with the girl standing before me. Whatever name she wanted to use didn't matter. I could only hope that Risa's feelings would be enough to convince Karisa's battered heart to keep on living. Right as she had lost the grip on the knife, she fell back a step and tried to cover her face.

"Come on. Don't you want to be with me-with Del?" I asked as I ventured a glance at my badly bleeding hands.  
"You don't even know me! You're just a stupid human with stupid ideas."  
"I know you-I know who you've been trying to be all this time-how you wish you could see yourself. You said as much on your own."  
"You don't know ANYTHING!" she screamed, almost shaking the walls, as her veneer began to crack further.

I moved to put myself directly in front of her and looked at her hopefully, saying, "Then...why don't you tell me? Tell me what else is so bad about you. I already know about your past and I'm still standing here. What else is there to know? I'd spend the rest of my life just learning the answer to that question if I had to."

Finally pushed beyond her breaking point, she hit me...hard. As her fist connected with the side of my face, it sent me reeling onto my back. Despite the pain, I rolled about for a moment before I forced myself back to my feet and stepped towards her again. She was still trying to run away-to convince _me_ to run away.

Almost regretting the likely outcome I quipped, "Going to take a _lot_ more than that to get me to leave my wife-you'll have to kill me first. I already told you but...I love you.

I knew she was going to hit me again, but I had an inkling of what to do. As she reeled back to unleash her right fist at me again, I took a quick step forward, forcing her wild punch to land (still painfully) on my shoulder.

"I'm not your wife, dumbass! You don't love me; you love a fantasy! How many times do I have to tell you-"

I sighed inwardly at how stubborn this girl was. Was she really going to pretend that she hadn't already tried to marry me before by her own volition? As I looked at her, something caught my eye that convinced me that I didn't need any further verification that this was my Risa in the ways that truly mattered. Placing a quick kiss on her forehead, knocking her off balance, I quickly reached up to her neck and laid my bloody fingers upon her necklace-the one I had snapped onto her myself.

"Then why are you still wearing my necklace?"  
"No...it's-I just-" she stuttered as she tried to look away.  
"I get it. You've done some really bad things-things that can't be fixed or undone. Why should you have to spend the rest of eternity paying for them? You can be who you want to be, though if it's a beautiful sad girl that deserves nothing but pain, then you'll have to try that over my dead fucking body. Why not just be the girl I love-my wife? All you have to do is make the choice and you can be her-No, you already _are_ her, and you've always been her."  
"It would all be a lie, I'm not that girl." she said, now focused on me.  
"You are more than just the girl I fell in love with. I told you I'm really not a one-woman sort of guy. Isn't this like adding another gorgeous girl to my harem?" I said as I pulled her into a hug, unintentionally smearing the blood from my badly bleeding hands all over her clothing as I added, "Seriously though, you've been trying to convince me, Del, and even yourself this whole time to hate you-Why am I still here?"

She was hesitating in her struggle. She could have easily thrown me off of her.

"You'd stay with any girl that flipped her tail at you…"  
"You're the only girl who's ever flipped her tail at me."

I shook in overwhelming relief as I tried to breathe, realizing I'd been holding my breath for some time. I then pulled her into my embrace as tightly as I could manage, not willing to let her go. There would be a lifetime to sort out the fresh hell Karisa had tried to make for herself just over the last few months, but for now I wanted-needed her to just be happy. Ignoring the throbbing fist-sized pain in my face that was still threatening my knees with weakness, and the utterly excruciating pain in my hands as I forced them to hold her tight, I felt her slender body finally allow itself to relax a bit.

"Karisa, right?" I asked softly, "We got off on the wrong foot. My name is Joseph, but I'd like you to call me Joe, okay?"

Not even forming a response through the body-wracking sobs of anguish that seemed to come over her in waves as each painful memory bubbled back to the surface, she wrapped her shivering tail around me and held tightly-maybe still worried that I'd run away.

"Mind if I call you Risa for short? I was torn between that and Special K," I said, trying to be humorous-as much to keep myself strong as for her benefit.  
"Okay," she quietly replied in the momentary valley between the peaks of her dysphoric agony.

Taking a drawn-out intake of breath to breathe in her familiar intoxicating scent, I felt the rush of adrenaline leave me as my own limbs started to shake. With my new wife clinging to me tightly, I began to vacillate slightly on my feet as the weakness threatened to pull me to the ground. Without warning, I felt hands pressing into my back, holding me up. I turned to see Del smiling as she dried her own tears.

I was _really_ going to need to sit down soon.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37 - Curtain Call

I wasn't sure how to feel as I was losing consciousness. On one brutally cut and bleeding hand, I felt like I'd resolved a serious crisis. On the other five-fingered world of pain, I wasn't sure my new wife should be alone right now. It quickly became evident that how I felt wasn't going to stop me from going under. I think I managed a frustrated sigh before I felt the sensation of falling.

Karisa. I knew the name still bothered me on some level. But this was not going to be something I could just push under the rug by using a nickname with her for the rest of my life. It wouldn't be fair to either of us to pretend like she was someone else. But then...who was she, really?

The last thing she'd said was enough to confirm that Risa was certainly _in_ there, but how far did that go? I made a decision that I wasn't going to speculate. It meant breaking my rule about never giving someone a chance to stab me in the back twice, but after climbing to the top of this ridiculously craggy mountain, I'd be damned if I was just going to lie down and die after just seeing the view once.

However strange this might have been, I was also going to hold off on diving into a crippling depression until I knew exactly what to expect from Karisa. Even though she'd agreed to it, I still couldn't force myself to feel right calling her "Risa". Maybe that would change in time, and at least I couldn't imagine a better time to start being hopeful than on the day of my own wedding.

What I actually knew was a pitiful shadow in the wake of what I didn't know. Even with so many questions answered, I felt like the larger secrets hadn't even been touched. After this last excursion into the strange, I wasn't even certain I wanted to go digging for the answers.

"Son of a bitch," I managed to spit out as my first classy words upon coming awake and finding that I couldn't see. About to will the entire world into a cinder, I was able to check my rage as a cloth was pulled from my eyes to reveal the light.

Looking down at me, as so often was the case in my apparent fainting goat life, were the two most comfortably familiar sets of eyes I'd ever encountered.

"I hate to ask this, but how long was I out?" I ventured, fully expecting to find that I'd been asleep an entire decade this time.  
"Only about an hour. You merely fainted from blood loss," Del said as she examined me.  
"Where am I?" I asked, seeing an unfamiliar ceiling and a sterile looking white room besides.  
"This is the best apothecary Karisa was able to locate," Del added as she moved across the room to investigate a few medical texts that sat upon a nearby shelf.

Looking extremely guilty as she sat next to me on the bed, Karisa opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out as she looked away.  
"Alright," I began as I slid myself up into a seated position, "We should talk."  
Wiping away what might have been a renegade teardrop, Karisa turned back to me and started speaking, "I know you can't forgive me, that I'm not the woman you want, that you've had nothing but pain as a result of me, and I know that-"  
I cut her off with a word, "Stop."  
"O-okay?"  
"Those are all really big choices to have made for me while I was out for a damn hour. There is, however, a far FAR more important thing that we need to handle before we get to any of that."  
"This is about the-" she began again, looking flustered.  
"I want food...and not oatmeal. I want a steak, some good wine, and...I don't know...some kind of green vegetable that isn't going to have me drooling for sex."  
"But what about-" she started before I cut her off again, giggling to myself as I did so.  
"I'm also going to need you to do something for me, Karisa," I said, trying out the name on my tongue.  
"Anything," she answered.  
"Don't bullshit me. You're _still_ wearing that necklace and we both know you're not okay with just walking away from all of _this_ ," I said with a smirk as I gestured suggestively to my slight form, even paler than normal from the blood loss.

She finally smiled for just an instant before she almost tackled me in a hug. I was actually rather surprised at how composed she was compared to the hysterics in which she'd been wallowing before I passed out.

Returning her warm embrace, I finally saw that my hands had been well-bandaged and didn't seem to hurt at all. Far more interesting to me, however, was how very _right_ this felt. Her scent, the perfect fit of her slender body against mine, and the endearing swish of her fluffy tail in response to running my unbandaged thumb over her sensitive ears, all felt like the girl I'd fallen for in the first place.

"So, really...is there some place we can go eat?" I asked.  
Releasing her grip and sitting back, she thought for a moment before responding, "Well, there is a place where the nobles like to flaunt their men. They have an outworlder chef there that I've heard can make food that tastes exactly like the food from...the other world."  
"Why am I just hearing about this now? You know how tired I am of oatmeal?!"  
"Well, it's expensive! And you never complained before…"

Jumping up from the bed, and almost instantly regretting the speed with which I had done so, I wobbled on my feet a bit before catching myself on Karisa's shoulder.

"So what are we waiting for?" I asked, no longer feeling like I was going to black out.  
"With the three of us...um...there's one catch," Karisa said as she lowered her eyes.  
"There is no problem," Del said as she walked back over to us, "I shall have something waiting for you back at your childhood home-I assume you still own it?"  
"Wait, are you sure, Del?" Karisa asked.  
"Yes, I am certain. I need to get some things ready before I depart."

Not entirely convinced I'd heard her correctly, I looked at Del to see her avoiding my gaze.

"Wait, what do you mean 'before I depart'?" I asked.  
"There are dangerous things to which I must attend, and I have delayed too long already."  
"Hold up, why are you just mentioning this now? Did something happen?" I asked.  
"It would put you in danger to explain, Joe."  
"Damn it, Del! You said you'd start explaining things after the wedding...not that you'd leave."  
Seeing my anger, Del simply kept her eyes averted, "I...should not be gone long. You two have much to discuss as well, and I'd simply be a hindrance-"

As Del said that, I felt Karisa press something into the palm of my hand. Looking to her face for confirmation of what I was seeing, she simply smiled and gave me a light shove in Del's direction, interrupting the lich as she was forced to catch my weakened form.

"The 'catch', Del, is that you aren't properly dressed to come with us," Karisa said with a grin.

"I see, you expect me to wear that horrid dress that-"

Looking down again at what Karisa had handed me, I saw a necklace that looked identical to the one that Karisa now wore. Interrupting Del's coming exposition on how much she hated that dress, I took a deep breath before I reached up and snapped the necklace on her, the clasp locking tightly with a satisfying 'click'. I left my hands on her shoulders as I looked at her shifting expression, hoping for a smile.

"Okay, so... _technically_ , I lied," Karisa said with a sheepish grin before continuing, "I wanted to be sure, so a few days ago I did some digging. I found that there is a precedent within the labyrinthine Alnor bureaucratic by-laws for two-and possibly more-monsters sharing the same husband if one, or more, is...unable to bear offspring."  
Seemingly in shock at this turn, Del responded, "But I signed the document as a witness! You couldn't have forged my mark upon a mystical document!"  
"And...maybe that document didn't _technically_ say 'witness' on the line you signed...perhaps your eyes were...playing tricks on you?"  
"This is...you tricked me...again. This is…" Del's voice trailed off as she simply pressed herself against me in silence.  
"I'm sorry, Del. If I'm being completely honest, even now it's like I've been losing chunks of time and I...didn't think I'd make it through that ceremony, so I drew up the marriage contract to make sure that at least nobody could take him from you…Isn't this better?"  
Seemingly hesitant to speak, Del finally replied, her words coming across almost as a mumble as she said them with her face pressed against my chest, "Oh, this-Yes, this...is better. I continue to misjudge you, Karisa. I promise that it will not happen again."

Feeling like my stomach was going to turn itself inside-out from hunger, and determined to somehow squeeze some happiness out of this day for my TWO new wives, I spoke up, "So maybe we all go check out this eatery, and we can talk things over before any of us go off on dangerous quests alone?"  
"I feel like I haven't eaten in ages," Karisa replied as she took a step towards the door.  
"I will accompany the two of you if-" she paused before continuing in a whisper colored with an edge of disbelief, "-if my husband wishes it."  
"He totally does," I said with certainty as I grabbed her hand and pulled her with me.

As the two of them damn near carried me across town to a very fine area of the city, not far from the Lord's dwelling, I finally got a chance to really take in the beauty of the town, well...part of it. Apparently it is almost impossible to get anywhere in Alnor without somehow navigating through the (in)famous brothel district. That...was certainly a new experience.

A garishly dressed man, naked from the waist down, was the first to call out to us, "Good day, ladies! Why not bring those clearly underused bodies just inside? We guarantee a...filling experience!"  
"Hey, fuck you, pal!" I shouted defensively.  
"Gasp! (yes, he actually _said_ "gasp") Such language. Why don't you lose that portal rat in the gutter in which you found him and we'll show you how a man truly uses his mouth."  
"Joe, just ignore them," Karisa whispered to me as she and Del continued to drag me down the street.  
"But, he's-!"  
"A merchant," Karisa interrupted, adding, "nobody actually listens to them."

Del looked, to my suddenly jealous eyes, like she was considering some of the shouted propositions, prompting me to make the wisest decision I'd made in at least four minutes. Taking a deep breath, I shouted back at one of the whores, "These are MY wives, and they'll be busy with ME for the next two days!"

I was already breaking that statement down into pieces to illustrate to myself just what went wrong before the words had even finished leaving my mouth. I imagined a dry-erase board with John Madden detailing just how, exactly, the whole thing had fallen apart, with lines and exclamations of "boom!" at various intervals.

"That's a rather ambitious claim, Joe," Del said as she looked up at me with an obvious smirk.  
"Two days, with both of us?" Karisa asked.  
Not about to let sense take the wheel back from the stupidity that had fought so hard to seize it, I doubled down, loudly enough that the nearby whores could hear me "Fine! How about three days? Shouldn't be a problem if you keep me fed!"

With a giggle that grew and expanded into a full body laugh, Karisa tried to respond but fell back into a fit each time she tried to speak.  
Del was able to remain a bit more composed, as she said with a devious smile, "As you wish, my love. However much hilarity is to be had from just how far your reach exceeds your grasp, and your grasp exceeds your nerve, I will make certain that you are given the full measure of our attention to deliver on that boast."

Well, shit. There goes three days. Awesome.

"At least I'll get a chance to eat soon," I thought to myself a short while later as we walked into a very fancy-looking building.

Greeting us at the door, a very small elfin-looking girl dressed in a shimmering gown, with bright purple hair, rapidly fluttering wings, and an absolutely radiant smile, gave a polite bow as she hovered at eye level. "Welcome to the Winter Court Bistro. I assume you have made a reservation?"

Taking a quick look into the crowded dining area, Karisa replied, "We have not, young miss. I do have fifty-"  
The faerie-looking girl started shaking her head before Karisa had even finished.  
"A hundred-"  
Stopping Karisa again with a shake of her head, the hostess spoke up, "Miss, this is a high class establishment…"  
Leaning over to Del I whispered, "Yeah, this is where she tries to paint sucking me off in the corner as _just_ the sort of thing a high-class establishment like this demands…"  
Scowling at me slightly as she heard my too-loud whispering, the fairy replied, "While that might have been an acceptable payment, you'll have to show me something more...interesting for your rudeness."  
" _Cuir mo leithscéal botún_ " I said, taking a shot in the dark, as I called on all seventeen wasted hours with my Irish Gaelic Rosetta Stone program, to attempt an apology in a way that I hoped might pique her interest.

Her face brightened immediately as it seemed she had picked up on what I'd said, even through the translation spell (and what was probably horribly incorrect pronunciation as well). Turning away slightly as she chewed a finger in thought, she finally came back around with a wide smile. Now acting like an overly shy child, she lowered her chin and looked up at me through fluttering eyelashes, "I can't get you a table just because you speak the old high tongue," she began before looking directly at me and adding, "But there's one _tiny_ thing you could do for me."

I was starting to feel warm, not unlike how I'd felt in that church when the ringleader of the imps had been around. There was simply no way that this fairy was _this_ cute when I walked in here.

Feeling in a bit of a daze, I responded, "What's that?"  
"Could you…" she began before stopping with an embarrassed giggle, "Would you let me touch it just once?"  
"You little-!" Karisa began before I cut her off.  
Inexplicably drawn forward, I answered, "Just once."

I couldn't believe I'd just said that. I laughed inwardly at what must have been some magical effect working me over, and again as I pictured my headstone, engraved, as a final slap in the face, to say, "Just once."

To my unexpectedly overwhelming delight, she let out a loud giggle that drew looks from some of the other patrons as she seductively floated over to me and then...began rubbing her face on the cloth and scales that adorned my shoulder.

"Oooh, it's like there's love in every single stitch," she said with a slight shudder, adding, "to be wrapped in something so beautifully crafted...Heee."

I was more confused than anything else as the strange mental effect seemed to break the moment she touched me. Was she really getting turned on by the outfit Selvirin had made for me? As I tried to figure out how that could possibly be arousing, she abruptly broke off and regained her dignified demeanor.

"This way please, I believe a table has just opened up."  
"See?" I said to the scowls of my companions as we were seated near the edge of the large, open dining area, "It was totally fine."

While Karisa just seemed to be understandably pissed at the exchange, Del seemed more interested as she remarked, "I had heard that such beings existed, but this is my first time actually seeing one."  
"So she's more special than just...'special'?"  
"I believe she takes some form of sustenance from works of art."  
"Sounds like an unseelie-wait. What did she say this place was called?"  
"The Winter Court Bistro!" a very jovial man interjected as he came up to the table.

Looking up to the source of the voice, I saw an extremely attractive, well-toned, golden-haired man looking down at me with a smile. He was dressed in an outfit that would strain credibility to see him called anything other than "chef".

"Yeah, I thought so...are you the chef?" I asked, suddenly worried how relevant my knowledge on old folk tales might be.  
"That I am, and _you_ are the first guests to successfully get Aeval off my back. This whole meal is on me-whatever you and your ladies would like."  
"You're serious? All I did was apologize in some broken-ass Gaelic and let her rub herself on my outfit."  
"I don't know, man...she's weird," he answered as he looked away nervously, adding, "She's out back taking care of herself for a change, not to mention she's not at all my type…"  
"Oh? She seemed cute enough. You don't like your mates in travel size?" I asked.  
"Or female," he added with a grimace, "So...welcome to my hell, I suppose. But enough bitching-what are you fine folks in the mood for?"  
"Well, my wife tells me that you can almost perfectly cater to the...outworlder palate."  
"Oh ho!" he said in response, his smile returning, "I can do exactly that. Something I have to actually thank Aeval for...she managed to get me into pursuing my passion, which makes the...rest easier to deal with. I own two wine cellars, and I've personally mixed over a dozen different blends that'll perfectly pair perfectly with whatever you might be in the mood to eat. And as for the food, well...I've been doing this for almost ten years so you'll just have to trust me that if you close your eyes, you'll think you're back home."  
"So what CAN you make?" I asked, probably already drooling at the thought of jamming down anything edible."  
"Try me," he said as he crossed his arms.  
I didn't even have to think, nearly jumping out of my chair to ask, "How close can you get to a bone-in ribeye?"  
"Close enough you'll still hear the moo. How you want that cooked?" He said with a smirk, almost as if he was testing me.  
"Run it through a warm room."  
"I knew I liked you," he said as he adjusted his apron, "And for the beautiful young Danuki?" he said with a slight bow in Karisa's direction.  
Knocked from what looked like a self-conscious reverie, Karisa answered, "The same...and some wine."  
"Splendid. And…" he hesitated as he looked down at Del.  
"I...am not certain. It should not be a problem to consume food, but I have not done so in several hundred years."  
"Do you remember liking anything from...before?" I asked, not entirely sure how to phrase that question.  
"The last thing I can remember enjoying was roasted goat, with dates and barley paste."  
Making a friendly nod, the chef smiled and replied, "I should be able to get pretty damn close, just give me a bit. I'll bring out some wine in the meantime. I'm Patrick, by the way. Give me a shout if you need anything," he said as he disappeared for a moment, returning with two bottles of wine and some glasses before vanishing towards the kitchen.

"Through pain comes art," I thought as I took my first tentative sip of the wine, realizing the moment it touched my tongue that it was easily the best wine I'd ever tasted. I smiled to see Karisa light up with a smile as she seemed to have a similar reaction.

"Okay," I began between sips of the wine, "One thing at a time. Del, what's going on?"  
"I had hoped I would never need speak of this again, but I no longer feel comfortable keeping this from you entirely," Del said as she locked her eyes on me, possibly to ascertain that I truly wanted to hear what she was about to say.

With a nod, I met her gaze in the hope of reassuring her that she didn't have anything about which she need worry.

"This began about 4,400 years ago when an inspired visionary dreamed of a utopia for human and mamono alike. That dream was Blacksky. I was called in to advise and assist on the construction of a technomagical marvel that would act as the core of the city. You've actually seen the broken remains of that project within the Elysian Valley."

Despite her trepidation, Del seemed to be almost relieved to be telling us this story. As the wine started to relax my muscles, I leaned forward with an intense interest in Del's tale.

"You mean that church?" I asked.  
"Yes, that was the topside focusing mechanism with a larger component below ground. The city was built to exist simultaneously above and below ground. The system we designed was made to greatly lessen the flow of demonic energy below ground and channel it to the areas on the surface."  
"Why would you do something like that?" Karisa asked, suddenly interested as well.  
"The goal was to create a city within which even demons could live comfortably. And despite what you might assume, it was working. Within only fifty years there were nearly a thousand residents and the city was growing extremely quickly."  
"Del, this...is actually totally awesome, and I want to hear the whole story later, but what does this have to do with you leaving?" I asked, too worried about Del to be interested in the history lesson.  
"It should suffice to say that a great cataclysm was unleashed within the city. The rest of the small council and I sealed the doorway to the undercity in the hope that it would remain buried forever. But just as I told Miranda, destruction is far easier than creation. The barrier was shattered by someone ignorant of the danger that dwells within."  
"What does your sister have to do with this?"  
With a sigh, Del shifted uncomfortably in her seat before replying, "She _had_ nothing to do with it until she found my simulacrum as I was investigating the broken seal. When that barrier was broken, it was as if the entire land took a deep breath and exhaled death. Any practiced necromancer on the island would have felt it, and it's impossible to say how many others would be interested in trying to plumb the depths of the broken city for the wealth of magical knowledge that remains in the archives."  
"There has to be something you aren't telling me. If you were just trying to reseal it, you would have just told me. It feels like you must have something else hidden down there."  
"Many things. Aside from the potential horde of interested parties heading for the ruins, the two most troubling things are that it is where the rest of me remains sealed, and that someone will now be looking to...meet with me."  
"Wait...what do you mean 'the rest of you'"? I asked.  
"Joe. You told me that your feelings about me would not change no matter what you learned of me."  
"And I meant it," I said without flinching.  
"I...want you to forget you ever said such a foolish thing. Even if you truly believe it in this moment, my soul could not bear the weight of discovering that you had been mistaken."

I was silent a moment. I looked at Karisa and realized with shame that I still hadn't settled my feelings on _her_ particular matter. I couldn't know what I'd really find in Del's past if I dug deeply enough, or even if she'd be the same person once this matter was put to rest.

Seeing my hesitation, Del actually smiled in relief, "I am pleased to see your oversold bluster of the day starts and ends with the misguided attempt at one upmanship with a whore in the street."  
"But Del, I really-"  
"I have a compromise," she said, gracefully cutting my statement short. "Too many things have lined up to bring this event to pass that I believe a hand must be guiding it, of fate or something more corporeal, I can't be certain. If my prediction is correct, you will have your chance to decide if your feelings remain once the truth has been revealed to you. I ask only that you wait until such time to make your decision."  
"You make it sound so grave. What if-and this is a big 'if'-I can't handle it?"  
"I will go or stay as you please."  
"Del...I don't own you."  
"You are free to believe that, Joe."

Did she really feel that way? That made less than no sense to me. What's so special about me? I guess, on some level, that meant that I could have pressed her for more information. Thankfully, however, I was saved from any of the thousands of inglorious things I could have said in response to that by the timely arrival of the chef personally bringing our our food.

I wanted to cry to see the feast that had been laid before me. I was so hungry that I would have thrown myself at the plate even if the chef had told me that it was soylent green. This, however, looked like the largest piece of steak I'd ever seen served. I tore into the succulent flesh like a man possessed, getting some notion of the taste somewhere around the tenth bite. The chef did not disappoint.

"I take it that you enjoy it?" he asked, already knowing the answer.  
"Mmmf narfn. Urh uhn," I said, barely acknowledging his presence.  
"Sure thing, and anything else for you fine ladies?"

Del just shook her head as she very carefully took tiny bites, seeming to take her time to savor the flavor. This was the first time I'd ever seen her eat anything that wasn't...well...me, and I actually enjoyed seeing her analyze every bite.

"This is really good, and just...unlike anything I've ever had before," Karisa said, looking dumbfounded at the mix of spices Patrick had used as some kind of rub.  
"It's a bit too complex for most of you folk, honestly. Mamono, I mean. I think your tastes are more sensitive. Most of the nobles only eat here because we're considered a high-class establishment. No offense to you two ladies, but you don't fit the profile of our normal guests."  
"This is a special occasion. We were just...married earlier today," Karisa said as her eyes seemed to shift about nervously.  
"Congratulations! Now I feel even...better about this meal being on the house. Well, I'd better get back to the kitchen before someone burns the place down. Let me know if you need anything else," Patrick said as he left, hesitating a moment as he did so.

After I'd finished the majority of the meal, I took a long pull from my wine glass and looked at Karisa. I'd been avoiding this, but it was time to get some answers.

"Karisa," I began.  
Taking several large gulps of wine, she refilled her glass to the brim before answering with a nervous sigh, "I'm ready...what do you want to know?"  
"There are a lot of things I don't get and, to be honest, I have a lot of really weird questions."  
"I'll answer everything I can. But...there are some things that aren't making sense to me too."

We'd already finished both bottles of wine, and before I could even think about imposing on Patrick for another, he deftly passed by on his way to another table leaving two more bottles. This was going to be an interesting evening.

"Alright, so...tell me what happened after that first wedding."  
"I don't honestly remember, exactly. I was seeing the whole world in grey from the moment I walked into the hall. It wasn't supposed to happen like that at all," she said as she looked at her wine with a frustrated stare.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I know what you saw me with my sisters and...it wasn't as bad as it seemed. Well...I guess...I mean that I'd gotten so used to it that they were the last thing on my mind when I went to the wedding. It's going to sound really immature, and it was, but I went there just to make a big scene. I wanted to make trouble for lady Ajora in front of all her noble guests. That scene in the bar before the wedding? The only thing I really processed was that they were going to get rid of Gabriel…"  
"So, about Gabriel," I started again.  
"Gabriel Michael Weathersby, he said. He'd been in my life almost as far back as I could remember. But we're getting off track here," she paused for a moment in thought before continuing with a small nod, "But, anyway, that's where everything got fuzzy. What you saw is what I remember but...I didn't feel like I was in control at all."  
"That makes me feel a bit better," I said with a little smile, "But how did nobody else notice while everything was going on? Can you use glamour to affect so many people at once?"  
"Not a chance," she said with certainty, "The most I'd ever been able to get to that point was 8, I could maybe get 12 or so now if I really pushed it. A glamour of that scale would take someone of phenomenal power or a group of people working in tandem. I know she was powerful, but I don't think even someone as powerful as Ajora could have pulled that off."  
"Is it possible that everything you saw and experienced was the illusion?" Del asked.

Turning to look at Del angrily, her looked changed to one of serenity as Karisa truly considered that thought for what seemed to be the first time.

"I...don't think that's right. I'm not sure why. I feel like...I should feel guilty for what happened there," Karisa said as a strange mix of emotions seemed to come over her in waves.

This was just getting more confusing, and I was already getting away from the reason I wanted to ask my questions in the first place. Absentmindedly taking a few more bites of food, I went back to my investigation.

"So what's the first thing you remember after the event?"  
"I was purchasing my cart and provisions for a trading trip to Kioko. Thinking on it now, it didn't make a lick of sense, but I just didn't see it. I don't know where he came from, but I had 'Mike' with me at that point. I remember that I met him on the road...but...I don't actually _remember_ meeting him on the road. It was like I'd read it in a book. I wasn't in a position to doubt my own thoughts...and he just felt so comfortably familiar...so…" she started to tear up at this point.  
"It's okay if you want to stop-"  
"No. I need to accept all of this. I took him with me and I...had him as though he had always been mine. A lot of it is a blur...I know what I told you before about MY wedding is completely false. It was like I was starting to slowly realize what I was doing or that I wasn't the only person in my head...so after about 6 months on the road, we made it back to Alnor and I knew I had to hide him."  
"So then…" I began, not sure what I was even going to ask.  
No longer fighting tears, Karisa continued, "Even though I know I hid him-told him to run if he ever saw me again, I...felt like he'd been stolen from me. That was when I started seeing my sisters again, but after the first meeting...they seemed completely different."  
"Wait wait, what do you mean 'first meeting'? Did something change?"

Closing her eyes for a moment as if she was trying to remember something, she continued, "It...felt wrong before, but when I think about it now...Okay, so I was restocking for another trip, and I'd made enough to buy a warehouse of sorts. I'd made some amazing profits, but then there was a fire and…"

I realized something in that moment, spitting it out before the thought escaped, "Risa, you still have your ledgers, right? Pull them out."  
"Oh, okay," she said, almost shocked when I'd used that name.

As she reached down into her bag, the look on her face seemed to morph back and forth through a dozen different emotions. With an almost growing desperation, she threw the first ledger open and started running her eyes down the page, scanning the many entries. I slid myself over next to her to watch as she went through the items again as she seemed to be silently mouthing each item to herself as she read it and tried to remember each transaction.

"No...this isn't right," she said as she ran her hands through her hair, scratching at her head in confusion.  
"What do you see?"  
"I told you before that these prices just kept going up...that isn't true at all. These prices are absolutely fine...but these items are all wrong. This is-"  
I cut her off, asking, "Where did I fall into your cart?"  
"It's here," she said pointing to an item on the list.

"Prisoner Fruit (ruined by asshole) - 2200g loss"

"What the fuck is this?" I asked.  
"I'm sorry, I was...just really pissed about-"  
"No no no, I was an asshole. That's the only loss you recorded, but I know damn well I was covered in something black."  
"Kraken ink," Del added with a slight smile, "You still had the stains on what was left of your clothes when I found you."  
"You...you're right. I wouldn't have had any prisoner fruit yet, I normally bought it in Charisse because the potency was always better, but I hadn't gone into the desert yet on that trip. And I wouldn't have paid that much for prisoner fruit even if I'd been drugged to desire nothing but prisoner fruit. What's...going on here?"

Karisa started looking like she might lose her nerve again-certainly the last thing we needed to happen in a crowded restaurant. Del placed a calming hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"There is no need to be upset, Karisa. I see," Del said as she leaned towards the ledger, getting a clear look at the inside for the first time, "We should leave before you two get any more inebriated."  
"Wait Del, I think we're on to-"  
"We're leaving. Now," Del said with a frightening authority.  
"I feel a little strange leaving without paying," Karisa said sheepishly, back to herself.  
"We aren't. Leave a gold piece," I said.  
"That almost seems like an insult."  
"Well, I'm not taking any chances on receiving a 'gift' from a place run, at least in part, by a faerie."

As we made our way out, I heard an angry female voice shout something I couldn't quite make out followed by Patrick's response, "Ha! I told you, you bitch."

Looking back I saw him smile and wave as he seemed to happily toss and catch the coin we'd left him.

Allowing the copious amounts of wine coursing through my system to efficiently destroy any associated worries about what that exchange could have meant, Karisa and I were nearly dragged by Del into a nearby alleyway.

"Del, what's going on?" I asked.  
"I find it comical that Risa's false threat outside of the Elysian Valley to burn this ledger to ash would have saved us many months of grief."  
"I'm completely lost here."  
"You don't remember? She said that those ledgers are almost as much a part of her as my phylactery is a part of me. I never considered that she might have been being honest in that declaration. It also seems that we've found one of the missing pieces of this little puzzle. Turn to the final page in that ledger, Karisa," Del commanded.  
Holding the ledger up for Del's inspection, Karisa answered, "It's completely blank...I normally leave the last page...wait, do I?"  
"Joe, hold on to her. She is going to find this to be exceptionally painful," Del said as she reached out to the ledger and violently tore the blank page from the book.

As Del grabbed the page, Karisa started to struggle in my grasp. I wasn't going to be able to hold her for long, but Del didn't even hesitate. Almost moving in slow-motion, the tear in the parchment drew down the page until the sound of tearing parchment transformed into a scream that was echoed in Karisa.

There was a bright blue flash and I was thrown to the ground, temporarily dazed. After a moment, I heard an unfamiliar voice ask in a whining tone, "Oh come _on_! You couldn't have waited until after the three-day romp?"


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38 - Out of the Shadows

"Well, I should probably go..." the unfamiliar voice said before I heard a yelp.

My eyes finally clearing from the flash, I saw a glowing form, suspended in the air. It was female (obviously), and appeared as a ghostly version of the fox-woman from the earlier illusion, albeit with only one wispy tail. She looked to be in a small amount of pain as a large, dark violet hand seemed to have taken a hold on her entire body.

I still had my grip on Karisa and she seemed to be fading in and out of consciousness. I tried to gently shake her awake, which prompted her to bury her face in my chest and start crying.

"It's gone...oh lords...it's finally gone," Karisa said as she wept in my arms.

"Hey, let me go!" the spirit shouted.  
"I will consider it once you have answered all of my questions," Del said with a serious look on her face.  
"I didn't do anything wrong!"  
"Then you have nothing to fear."  
"If the watch sees you, you'll be in trouble."  
Ignoring the spirits attempt at a threat, Del took a step closer, keeping her hand raised in the direction of the creature, saying, "Who instructed you to influence Karisa?"  
"Uhm...that's a se-" the creature began before her voice turned into a scream.  
"Your existence will only persist as you remain useful to me. Let us begin again. Who-"  
"She asked me herself! Please stop squeezing me!" the spirit cried in desperation.  
"W-wait," Karisa said weakly as she let me go and rose to her feet, "It was Meryl...she said nobody would believe me if I was crazy, but that I could have Gabriel…"  
"Right! See? I was just helping," the spirit exclaimed.  
"You...made me think I was crazy. I've been fighting myself for almost two years because of you!" Karisa shouted as she stepped closer to the creature.  
"B-but...you agreed! You said it was okay to hide those memories as long as you could have Gabriel. I even changed it so you'd think he was someone else…"  
"Karisa?" Del asked with a curious look in her direction.  
"She's right. I...saw something I wasn't supposed to see. Oh…"  
"And now we have seen it as well. Your sister murdered Lady Ajora, and I imagine she has taken her place."  
"Ajora was horrible! She made me and then left me in a cage when I wasn't doing her dirty work!" the spirit shouted.  
"Be silent a moment, spirit," Del commanded as she looked back to Karisa, "What do you wish to do?"  
"It was you! No...you're the one that convinced me to get rid of Joe…"  
"Understood," Del began as her energy covered the mouth of the spirit.  
"Wait!" I said, jumping to my feet, "Are you just going to kill her?"  
"I am. Even were I to ignore that she has caused harm to you and Karisa, she could simply return to Meryl and further compromise your safety," Del answered mechanically.  
"Just...hold on. Karisa...what do you want to do?"  
"Let her go. This was my stupid choice in the first place. I need to start taking some responsibility for my own dumb decisions…" Karisa said calmly.  
"As you wish," Del said with a small smile at Karisa before looking back towards the spirit, "Now, I have marked you, spirit. You aren't entertaining any notions of reporting this to her sister, are you?"  
The fox spirit shook her head vigorously in response, still looking fearful.

With that, the spirit was released from the grasp of Del's magic. It remained floating in the air for a moment, staring at me with a look of obvious sadness on her face.

Finally speaking up she said, "I'm sorry...for everything. I knew once you tried to hide Gabriel that you didn't want me around anymore, and then everything started to fall apart once you met Joe."  
Karisa replied, "This is my fault, you only did exactly what I asked you to do. Meryl couldn't risk Gabriel finding out about what she'd done, and I told her I'd do anything to keep him."  
"If that's true, then why did you give him up yourself?"  
"I was so stupid...so insecure. I didn't think I'd ever see another man smile at me or even care if I lived or died. I started to realize just how foolish I was the moment we...we…"

I'd known something like this was coming and was still left without anything I could even imagine saying that could salve this wound. How do you tell someone that they just need to accept their role in a Greek tragedy and try to get over it?

Placing my still-bandaged hand on Karisa's shoulder, I asked, "What's done is done. Would you be standing here right now if you hadn't made that choice?"  
"No...and I know you're right. I'm actually seeing clearly for the first time in over two years and...I still just want to run away from it all."  
"Believe me, I know," I began as I took a deep breath to continue, "But I won't let you run or hide. Whatever you need...I'm-we're here for you."  
Turning to me, with tears in her eyes, she managed a smile, "I know. Plus, who could walk away from all _this_?" she asked as she poked my slender form.

Adding to my surprise, the spirit floated around behind me and placed a small kiss on my neck, just below the ear before flying up into the air and vanishing over the top of the closest building.

"Uh...what was that about?" I asked.  
"That spirit has been with Karisa since before you met her. Any monster spending so much time around you would develop feelings."  
"Was that...flattery, Del?" I said trying to hide my stupid grin.  
"It was simply...an observation based upon the...data. At hand, that is…" Del said as she looked away, her voice trailing off.

"So, it's starting to get dark...where are we sleeping tonight?" I asked.  
"Del was right. I do still own that old house, but it's absolutely filthy."  
"Let us stay there for the evening and we can search for more suitable accommodations tomorrow, if you wish," Del offered as Karisa lead us towards her childhood home.

"So...about Ixi," I said after a few minutes of walking, I broke the silence and wishing almost immediately that I hadn't as I saw Karisa tense in response.  
After another few moments, Karisa responded, "Ixi...was Ajora's lover. I don't know if Ajora ever cared about her-Ixi always seemed so sad when she thought nobody was looking. She would have done almost anything Ajora asked of her. My sister...has a lot to answer for. But not now, and...maybe not from me."

Giving that statement some time to sit in the air, I finally replied, "You're okay with that?"

Taking a deep breath, Karisa almost angrily replied, "I'm not-not at all. But, damn it...I want to do some living for myself! I don't want to think about revenge, or what I've lost, or what terrible thing is going to happen next. Can I do that? Am I allowed to have something-anything?!"

"Yes! I just...wanted to know if you were okay-if there was anything I could do."  
"Look, I'm...not okay, but I will be. All I need you to do for me is...be you."

"This is the place, is it not?" Del said, some time later, as she pointed at a rather large home.

The place looked liked it might have been absolutely beautiful in its prime, but now it just looked like a run-down memory of a happier time that had not been kind in its passing. What was once a beautiful outdoor entryway, with a tiled stone mosaic depicting a bright sunburst, barely reminded one of the scene, even with the aid of the burnished light of the setting sun. The broken tiles had long lost any luster they might have once held.

The stone and stucco walls had been stained by all manner of dark residue over the years, possible evidence of impromptu sexual encounters by passing monstrous participants too eager to reach their own homes. The ground around the once-fine home was littered by the many tiles that had broken or slipped free from the badly weathering roof above.

There was still a fine bronze gate that held fast against entry to the innermost parts of the house within. The gate was shown to be unlocked, as Karisa easily pushed it open with a sigh before waving us forward.

Half-heartedly motioning us through the iron-banded, grey elm door, Karisa moved in behind us and closed the door, throwing a latch to seal the portal.

"So...it's probably cleanest in the last room at the top of the-" Karisa began before falling to her knees at the sight that now greeted her.

Looking around, I saw that the inside looked almost completely restored. The vaulted foyer positively shined, with the dark and varied wood used in the internal construction reflecting off of the brightly polished marble floor. The same tired sunburst mosaic of the outdoor entryway was shown again here, now painstakingly restored to gleam with a luster that threatened to put the resplendent setting sun to shame as it threw its last beams through the large windows of the home.

"This was to be the gift I had waiting for you when I departed," Del said as she helped Karisa to her feet.  
"How…? I was just here a week ago and it was falling apart!"  
"Skeletons can be quite good at manual labor. The construction is actually quite sound, it simply needed-"  
Cutting Del off, Karisa threw her arms around the lich, not even trying to fight the slowly rising sobs of happiness, "Thank you Del...you don't know how much this means to me. I could-"

Interrupting her own statement, she placed a kiss on Del's cheek, not looking as though she had any intention of letting go afterwards.

Del reached up and began running her long, pale fingers through the bright red strands of hair, whispering softly, "Be calm, Risa. I just...felt that if this home could help raise one such as you, I could imagine none better in which to...raise your own children."

I never could have imagined Del saying something so perfect. It also did not escape my notice that she had used the name "Risa", her certainty enough to wear down nearly all of the doubts that I had remaining. Seeing the two women I loved sharing their own caring embrace also made made me feel more than hopeful about how our future would eventually turn out.

Del whispered something else to Karisa that I couldn't quite make out, earning a simple nod in response.

"Okay," Karisa said with a sniffle, "Let's go upstairs to...our room," she finished as she tried, in vain, to wipe away her continuing tears.

It was clear on our way up to the master bedroom that this house still needed a lot of work, but the amount of work that had already been done was shocking when compared to how the place appeared on the outside.

The master bedroom, however, looked to have seen the most work outside of the foyer, with new looking rugs draped across an otherwise well-polished floor. The other furniture seemed to have been removed with the exception of a very large four-post bed dominating the center of the room and drawing the eye upon entrance.

With a sumptuously silken, dark crimson color, the bed practically begged to be lied upon. I hadn't even realized just how tired I truly was, but one look at this bed brought that thought easily to the front of my mind.

Not seeing any nightclothes for me, and not caring in the least, I stripped myself naked on the way to the bed, quickly sliding under the covers and looking back at my wives with a smile.

"So? You guys coming to bed?" I asked with my arms wide.  
"Did he forget?" Karisa asked Del as she looked at me curiously, still trying to dry her tears.  
"No, I believe he was hoping that we would," Del said with a smirk.

To be honest, I nearly _had_ forgotten about the hole I'd dug myself earlier. There was a caveat for food included, and just staring at the two beautiful women across the room would have been all the invitation I needed anyway.

"I actually did forget, but I'm not planning to renege on what I said earlier."  
"That's good, Joe. I would have become somewhat cross if you'd upset Risa."  
"I love both of you more than I'll ever be able to say. So...get over here and see if you can't make me regret biting off far _far_ more than I can chew."

As much as I expected the both of them to pounce once given the invitation, it seemed that none of this was going to happen quite as I might have predicted.

If I'd had a calendar, I would have marked the day in bold red for the first time I ever had the pleasure of seeing two naked women walking towards me, threatening to outshine the love evident in their eyes was the deep primal hunger. The only thing more predatory than the looks being sent my way were in Karisa's fang-like smile and the reason-defying sway of Del's hips.

I would have been ready for whatever they had in mind by the time they they arrived to pull the covers up, but they shared a look and slid into the bed to either side of me. Slowly pulling me into a shared embrace as I wrapped an arm around each of them to bring them as close to me as possible.

Barring Del's penchant for investigative voyeurism, and a certain poorly conceived lamia illusion, this was going to be my first...encounter with both of my companions at once. I was at least as nervous as I was excited, not certain where to even begin.

It began slowly, with Risa's warm breath on my neck as she and Del each ran a slightly teasing hand across my sensitive skin.

"Is it silly that I'm...nervous?" Karisa whispered into my ear, chasing her words with a tiny nip of her teeth, almost contradicting the statement altogether.  
"M-me too," I stuttered out as I looked between the two of them.  
Propping herself up on an elbow, Del looked down at the two of us and shook her head with one of the smiles I was coming to truly enjoy seeing, "You are both so...exasperating. Is it the lack of clothing to remove that is somehow dampening your desire?"

Leaning in to press her soft, full lips against mine, Delilah reached over and pulled Karisa to her feet atop the bed.

"Del, what are you doing?"  
"I assume you mean aside from drawing the two of you a map?" Del replied as she gently, but deliberately, pulled me to my knees and began guiding me to where I already knew I wanted to go.  
"Just a moment," I said as I quickly removed the bandages on my hands with my teeth, satisfied to see nothing more than what looked liked long-healed scars on my hands.

Damn if their medicine here isn't a thing of beauty I thought, sparing only a moment for such trivial concerns as I reached out to the blushing Karisa, filling my hands with the firm flesh of her pert rear. As I pulled her towards me, I was wrapped in her incomparable scent and, with it, the memories of the many times that I had drawn her to edge of madness with my probing tongue.

Starting with a tentative flick of my tongue, I grinned as I saw her shiver in anticipation. I made only one more teasing pass, delighting in the reflexive sharp intake of her breath in response, before I dedicated myself to my task. Her already moistened lips welcomed their familiar lover as my tongue ran the length of her sex, my exploring fingers now also plying their trade upon her most vulnerable targets.

Every woman reacted differently to this technique. But only _my_ Risa reacted like...this. Any further worries I might have had about this girl's potential identity shattered in that moment. I knew that there were tears on my part, and even as I prayed that they would go unnoticed, I felt Del's soft touch wipe away that mixed signal as she smiled coyly.

About to wonder how this was going to work, Del wormed her way beneath me and easily drew me into her mouth. I shook a bit at the tantalizingly familiar warmth, almost losing my grip on Risa in the process. Del seemed content to focus on teasing me, doing little more than slowly bringing my desire to a boil.

I began gently running my free hand over Risa's lower back, just enjoying the pleasant feeling of her soft skin under my roaming fingers as the feelings within her began to mount. With her voice continuing to rise in pitch, I knew Risa was close when I felt her break out into a sweat. Redoubling my efforts, it was only a moment later before her breath caught in her throat in several tiny gasps.

Del, not letting up for even a moment, seemed to smile up at me as she continued to taunt me. In just the time we'd been together, she'd somehow learned my body even better than I had, instinctively knowing how to pull back on her technique to leave me stranded upon the razor's edge.

Del simply would not free me from this prison in which she had me so easily locked, so I focused on the riches still spread out before me in Risa's weakening form. I threw myself back into my task with gusto. Even while Del refused to see me to my completion, I felt the tiniest sympathetic spark of relief upon each of Risa's.

After the fourth or fifth complete loss of composure by Risa, she overcame my resistance and pushed me away as her knees wobbled in the momentary weakness. Her brow furrowed in a determination to remain on her feet as she looked down at me with a smirk.

"Oh no," she said as she tried to catch her breath, "You aren't getting off that easy...c'mere," she said as she pulled Del from her spot beneath me to a standing position.

I sighed in an almost relieved frustration to have Del's teasing cease. There would be no rest for the wicked this night as Risa guided me a bit lower in an unspoken demand to see me unleash my energy upon Del. Before I could wonder what Risa intended to do, she had taken Del's place, determined to keep me paralyzed as well.

Placing my hands upon Del's seductively ample hips, I drew her in close, suppressing a shudder at the thoughts to which her own unique scent had given life.

"Are you certain you wouldn't rather-" Del began, only able to finish her statement in a loud, unintelligible shout.

I smiled inwardly in surprise to hear such a reaction from Del. It was certainly not what I was expecting to hear from her, and Risa's long fingernails making several quick, small scratches on my thigh told me that she was nearly as happy to hear that sound as I.

Del was, with her unnaturally sensitive body, far easier to please. After only a few minutes, she let loose a high-pitched scream. Pulling back slightly in the fear that something might be wrong, Del responded by gripping the back of my head to force me back, leaving her fingers tightly gripping my hair as she continued to silently scream to the heavens.

Pausing at the same moment that I had done so, Risa continued her voluntary task of driving me up the walls, he tongue teasing every inch of me. It was as if she wished to _taste_ me more than simply make me feel good. Far from the overskilled touch of the lich, Risa easily made up for that gap with an enthusiasm that I hadn't seen since our first night together.

I attempted to tune out those sensations, despite knowing the futility of it all as I tried to focus only on Del in this moment. Since she didn't breathe, the only warning I got before each desirous wave that crashed upon Del's shore was the sensation of her grip on my hair tightening. Running my tongue across her honeyed lips, I began to focus directly upon her hidden pearl, feeling her give a satisfying shake in response. Not content to settle for simply that, I put my fingers to work as well, pulling them across her sensitive g-spot.

Such sweet action was not to last long as Del was brought to several successive episodes of her mind being overwhelmed by the desires of her body. It was at that moment that Del threw me to the side onto my back and straddled my face, her hands perched upon my chest.

"I...ah s-see why...you…" Del attempted, her speech broken and unsteady as she began to make small circles with her hips, trying to get as much from my tongue as possible.

"I know...I can't get enough of it. But now...I'm taking this," I heard Risa say, while being unable to actually see her.

It only took a moment for my mind to process what she was doing as I felt the inhuman heat of her vaginal lips as they placed their own passion-fueled kiss upon the crown of my member. Hesitating just long enough to make me worry that she only meant to tease, Risa slowly lowered her hips until she could go no further, leaving me nestled deep within her warmth.

"Oh, sweet lords!" Risa shouted to the ceiling as I felt the rapid pulse of her heartbeat pressing around my manhood from within her, her left hand also on my chest to give her the leverage she would need to move.  
"R-risa?" Del said loudly enough that I could hear, before leaning forward enough that I could see that Risa had pulled Del into a deep kiss, her free right hand tangling itself in Del's beautiful silver hair.

The scene arousing me far beyond what I would have ever thought possible, I pushed up from the bed with my hips to slide even more deeply within Risa as I tightly gripped Del's hips again and pulled her tight against me, allowing my tongue to boldly cast aside her hooded lady's mantle to deliver a personal greeting.

At my insistence, I finally felt Risa begin to move, her lips not leaving Del's as I caught the barest glimpses of their tongues rolling over each other like desperately mating serpents. I had no idea what could have prompted this drastic turn between them, but my mind was in no position to even consider the issue as my body called out for my full attention.

As the weight on this metronome continued its inexorable descent, I felt the powerful twinge of my own desire being unshackled as Del tensed above me, a veritable flood of her intoxicating secretions hitting my tongue.

I held fast to Del's hips, the only thing I could easily reach, as Risa finally came down hard, holding me tightly as my issue poured forth into her depths. Feeling the shaking of my body prompted a loud squeal from Risa as she finally joined Del and I in our surrender.

The feelings simply would stop as Risa's body continued to twitch in the aftermath.

"I-it's so warm...why does it feel so much warmer this time…? Risa asked in a shaky voice, her body still overcome with the occasional shake.  
Regaining some of her composure as she laid her head upon my lower abdomen, Del replied, "I...do not know. So much of this...feels different. Why...did you kiss me, Risa?"  
Now able to clearly see Risa as she remained seated atop me, I saw her run her hands sensuously up her belly and over her firm breasts to gently touch her own lips, saying, "I've...never felt so comfortable around another woman. I saw those beautiful eyes of yours and I just...wanted to kiss you. Did you...not like it?"  
Sitting back up slightly in protest, Del rested her pale, slender fingers upon Risa's cheek, "I was only curious," she said, adding as she looked back at me, "Not once in my wildest fever dreams did I ever imagine I could have something like this. I feel...I-I am...happy."

Saying that, Del pulled Risa close again, their lips coming together more gently than before. Their soft kiss gave way to the timid meeting of their tongues as each of them now looked to be fully appreciating the moment that was being shared between the two of them.

Feeling Risa's pulse start to quicken again from where we were still connected, my manhood became rigid within her once more. I set my tongue loose upon Del once again as I felt her body also starting to respond to this new sensation.

Not a dash to the summit as before, this was something else. Feeling the slow and insistent pull of Risa's warmth upon me, I simply let myself feel every one of her slight movements. I felt the tiny press of each beat of her heart and the wonderful texture of her womanhood as her measured pace drew it across my skin like a silken glove that had been made to fit upon only me.

I kept with the same slow pace as I ran my tongue around Del's own opening. Teasing, kissing, and gently nibbling in equal measure, languishing in the steady release of Del's feminine slickness.

It was impossible to say how much time passed in that beautifully erotic moment before our pace again began to quicken. I felt it in Del's more insistent press above me and the slowly escalating fervor with which Risa moved upon me.

Sending my tongue upwards again, I slowly revealed Del's clitoris like opening a present, before I began to focus upon it with a more singular desire. I was rewarded again with the slight tensing of Del's entire body as she gasped at the feeling.

All at once it happened again, like a chain reaction. Del gave in to the feelings that passed over and through her with a wail that stoked my arousal to it's peak, demanding I thrust upward into Risa with my own release as she joyfully squealed in response as she felt my fluid rush to fill her.

Not even taking a moment to wind down, Risa rolled off of me to end up laying on her side as Del crawled forward and rolled onto her back, seemingly in a daze as she stared at the ceiling.

Fading quickly, I draped myself over Del, leaning up to steal a kiss from her lips before laying my head on her chest. Tasting the unmistakable essence of Risa upon Del, I smiled as I felt Risa pull herself up behind me into a spooning position.

Some time later, I nearly jumped out of my skin as I came awake in a start, realizing that Del was bringing me to a sitting position. I wasn't even certain when I'd fallen asleep.

"As promised," she said as she brushed my hair back from my eyes and offered some strangely-spiced bread and some sort of fruit juice with which to wash it down.

"This is really good," I said, eagerly digging in, adding, "Did you get some for Risa too?"  
"Of course. I fed her first as she had positioned herself almost directly atop you. She went back to sleep afterwards."  
"Where did you get this bread?" I asked between bites as I tried to figure out exactly what I was tasting, "it's...strange."  
"Cells extracted from a...type of fungus were used to make it rise. The seasoning is from a variety of different plants," Del said as she seemed to be avoiding my gaze.  
Catching on to where this was going, I took a large gulp from the glass of suddenly familiar-tasting juice, "So...what's it going to do to me?"  
"Have I become so easy to read?" Del asked with a genuine displeasure.  
"Are you asking me if you're easy on the eyes?"  
"There it is-the hilarity.," Del said with a wry smile as she continued, "The juice is greatly diluted version of the elixir you were given before we threw you to the goblins, and the bread is simply a mixture of other...very arousing components."  
"Am I going to be able to stay sane this time?"  
"However unlikely it may be that my calculations are incorrect, I have given myself and Risa a similar concoction. She will be around shortly," Del added almost prophetically as Risa seemed to squirm about as if the room had just gotten a lot warmer.  
Quickly finishing my meal, I was unable to hold back a yawn as it broke from its prison, "Soo...how long should this take to start working?"

Looking flushed as she seemed to be trying to do calculations in her head, she extended her arm towards the door to brace herself against an invisible wall or...stop some illusionary traffic, I supposed.

"I gave myself a more concentrated dose of the serum, concerned that my physiology would not be as receptive to the chemicals. I was...mistaken. So…" She trailed off, her eyes almost glazing over momentarily.  
"So…?" I asked.  
"So I will need an accurate count of the seconds that pass before you find you can no longer count them," She answered in a distracted voice as she dragged me towards the corner of the bed.  
"Del, I'm not even-"  
Silencing me with a slight frown, she replied, "You are ready. Now."

Her voice echoed across the polished marble floor, and through every corner of my mind. For a brief moment I was unable to think of any facet of my reality that wasn't "now", and the following second I was unable to even consider anything beyond that demand. My body was going to heed her command, and my mind could stay behind forever if it wished to disobey.

Only touched by the haze for a moment, I regained control of myself in the span of a few heartbeats.

"Then what are you waiting for?" I said as I tried to come to a seated position, my legs already having been pulled over the edge of the bed to rest on the floor.  
She answered by placing her hand in the center of my chest and pushing me back down as she moved forward to straddle me, her legs still planted on the floor just outside of my own, "For you to start counting."

My count didn't make it past "one" before she mounted me, the sensation instead convincing me that I was being pulled up into her. The breath stolen from my lungs by the sudden shock, I nearly lost myself right in that initial moment, barely holding myself back. Del began a satisfied hum as she began running her hands over her lower abdomen in an almost pleadingly unfulfilled moment of confused indecision.

Coming to a resolution a few moments later, she put both of her hands at the center of my chest, requesting without asking that I bear some of her weight. She then began to slowly pull herself free from my rampant firmness, her unyieldingly tight opening held me in apparent revolt, the inhuman pull of her so powerful that it seemed poised to draw the feeling from my limbs, and even the taste from my mouth. My jaw went slack as it it felt as though she meant to do exactly that.

Seeing a look of almost pained frustration on her face to feel the void left behind by my absence, she hovered above me for only an instant as she moved again. Pressing herself down upon me again, she looked down at the place of our carnal convergence as she let out what seemed like an uncharacteristic giggle. Not laughter, instead it turned out to be the only warning of her coming climax.

Her eyes never leaving the locus of our congress, she began to flex her ample hips, the resulting movement being more than my willpower could handle as I yelled out in my release.

"That's it, my love! It is as if you...hah...have released a flame within me. It begs my reason to think of anything more than this moment."  
I could only grunt in response, still caught in the midst of my release.  
"I..should not have taken that serum, Joe," she said as her actions contradicted every word, her hips rising and then plunging down to begin the act anew.

As the too-potent feelings dominated my thoughts, I began to reach for her hips in what would be a futile attempt to pull her from me, to escape, even if for just a moment. As I tried to move my hands, I saw Risa look down at me with a lust-filled smile, her tongue passing across her teeth in obvious hunger as she pinned my arms to the bed.

"You should have woke me up, I wouldn't have wanted to miss a second of this," she said, determined that she would not let go of my hands.

As I moaned in futility, Risa moved to trap my right arm between her slender, but powerful, thighs as she began to grind herself upon the only thing at hand. Her sighs of delight escaping her mouth the moment she started to move.

Using the little strength I still had before Del inevitably claimed it for her own, I pulled Risa around ahead of me, her legs crossing over my body as she wantonly splayed them as an invitation. Keeping her head in the crook of my elbow, I began to lay kisses upon her soft lips as I pleasured her with my free hand. The distraction of the act just barely enough to keep me from screaming out in response to Del's quickening pace.

Far too quickly, I cried out again as Delilah drew my seed within her, her lips sending forth a mewling sigh in response as she held her movement only a few seconds before starting to move again. Risa continued to passionately kiss me as if my weak moans were a dish upon which she could feast, her own orgasms coming too quickly to even count.

"Del needs to lose the recipe to this tonic," I thought to myself as the haze started to creep into my own perceptions, just as it had in the Sunslayer camp, as my "breakfast" began to take effect.

Almost as if she had sensed the moment the strange food had taken hold, Del stopped her up and down movements and simply brought herself as close to me as she could manage as if she was resting-or preparing to pounce. Any thoughts about why she had paused were destroyed the moment I felt her set upon me with her inhuman talent.

Just as before, I felt the tight ring of her cervix reach down about my glans, generating a suction beyond anything she'd ever shown with her mouth. The sensation was too much, as I was drawn to orgasm almost immediately.

The involuntary bucking of my hips only made it worse, as her ring stayed locked right at the middle of my head, throbbing in time to each spurt of my ejaculation as Del drew my seed deep within her.

I was overcome with a delectable anguish as my entire body began to shudder, unable to escape from the overwhelming ecstasy that Del forced me to endure. Even without her mind-bending eromancy, this feeling was more than I could hope to withstand for more than a few moments at a time, and she had locked me into a grip that seemed determined to hold me for hours at the least.

After only a few moments, Risa had moved to hold me down in earnest, giving me a wide smile as she did so.

"Is it too much, love?" She asked in mock concern as she leaned forward and kissed at my neck, her teeth now determined to leave her mark upon me as she continued in a whisper, "Maybe I can help."

Saying that, Risa sought to heighten my torment as she placed kisses down my neck and across my chest as she happily drove me mad, capturing my sensitive nipples in her sharp teeth and lashing them with her wicked tongue.

My mouth no longer covered, I began to howl as I felt Del clamp down fiercely about the base of my cock in climax as her inner ring even more tightly grabbed the top of my shaft, reducing the eruption of my seed within her to a trickle as her slick inner walls started to move in vibrating waves as she drew each moment of my climax into a rapturous eternity.

Each time I thought the sensations were about to drag me into unconsciousness, Risa found some way to keep me from fading with her glamour, always with a "tsk tsk" as if my mind's natural defense mechanism was an insult to the heavenly torture she felt my body deserved.

The next several hours passed in a debauched blur as Del and Risa kept me pinned to the bed from both ends, taking their pleasure from the the eagerly stubborn generosity of my drug-enhanced lust. Through the haze, I still took some of the greatest enjoyment I could ever remember experiencing to simply see Del so totally lost in her own lustful glee..

Even with her phylactery damaged, Del had always maintained enough of a distance from the demands of her body not to succumb to the sapid delights that assaulted it. She had made herself far more vulnerable this time.

Despite feeling the urge to cry in response to the exquisite pain that followed each of my easily conjured moments of release, the positively ambrosial consequent surrender of my two women in nearly direct response to those moments stoked a fire in my determination to power through whatever feeling my body tried to muster. In particular, Del's reactions were the most satisfying to see.

Finally no longer able to remain silent in the build up to the crux of her desire, Del looked around in a daze as though seeing the room for the first time before the storm of pleasure struck her in tandem with yet another of my own. The shared release looked as if it had impacted her physically as she violently arched her back and grabbed for my hips, her fingernails nearly breaking the skin as her normally soft voice vaulted several octaves to a shrill scream that drew on, unbroken, for nearly a full minute as she convulsed around me.

Too much for me to handle any longer, I lost consciousness.

"There he is! Geez, finally," Risa said as she smiled down at me in mock anger.  
"The drug can only sustain one for so long before the body must rest," Del added.

"Well, it's already been two hours. I thought you said this was supposed to be some sort of punishment," Risa added with a sly wink in my direction as she gracefully answered my unasked question of "How long was I out?" It was becoming my damn catch-phrase.

I hadn't yet said anything, but I looked over at Del with a bit of concern.

Blushing a bit to see my expression, Del spoke up, "Your concern is appreciated, my love, but you need not worry. Though this is a far greater strain than any with which I have tested this body since it's creation, it is not more than I can handle."  
"Sure, Del," Risa said, giving her a playful shove, "I'm pretty sure every neighbor for miles that heard you screaming believes that too."  
"Your biological body would give out long before one such as mine, Risa."  
"Are you guys seriously fighting about this?" I asked as I continued to get my bearings.  
"I don't know, Del. _Are_ we fighting about this?" Risa asked, sounding as if she were issuing a playful challenge.  
"I respect your talents, Risa, but you are two thousand years too early to-" Del paused before adding, "I...know this is a glamour, Risa."  
"No shit, really?" Risa said as she rolled her eyes slightly, "No, really...I've always had the ability to clone Joe. And one of these days you're going to need to learn how to resist these."  
Letting out a moan as these unseen illusions must have begun their assault on Del, she replied, "You...will yield before I."  
"Never!" Risa shot back with a playful smile.

Wondering how Del would use her own talents on Risa, I suddenly realized with some measure of dread that I was starting to feel...warm.

Delilah's eyes met mine and then were the only thing I saw, everything else fading to meaningless, empty, nothingness.

Becoming massive in my perceptions, her violet eyes swam with the power of her magic as her voice boomed in my perceptions.

 _Your existence has been made into nothing. Within this nothing I shall plant a seed that will grow to define you-to become you. I am desire. I am the seed that will fill you. You will know purpose in nothing beyond me._

The vision clearing, I snapped from my reverie to see Risa looking at me, her arms on my shoulders. My mind slowly grasping at a realization.

"Damn it Del, what did you do to him?" Risa asked as she turned towards Del.  
Now rolling about on the bed in response to the assault of Risa's glamour, Del wantonly kneaded her own breasts, mercilessly teasing her own nipples with one hand as she desperately drove the fingers of her other hand into her nearly dripping cunt. The lewd sounds of her act filled the room, accompanied by her keening wails of desire.

"Ahh! I...haa...have volunteered...him. He will-" she stopped for a moment as her entire body went rigid, her form rippling as the release made her tremble, "...claim you."

As Del uttered those words, I felt Risa's grip go weak as a powerful blush colored her cheeks and her eyes fell to a seductive half-lidded invitation. I answered the call and pushed Risa down onto the bed on her stomach, moving her tail aside as I nearly dove upon her.

 _Claim me._

I could barely think about anything beyond the gorgeous woman before me as I pushed forward. My painfully turgid penis missing the mark after nearly a dozen attempts. The urge to cry at being unable to obey this command began to rise within me as I couldn't seem to reason out how to fulfill my purpose in this.

 _Let me show you._

Lost in her own trial, Risa reached back between her legs towards me. Taking a firm grasp of my shaft, she pulled me towards her waiting hole, pointing me to where I needed to go. As her moist lips quivered about the head of my tool, her breaths began to quicken in anticipation.

 _Now._

I thrust forward at the command of my desire, feeling a rush of intense heat as her lips opened just wide enough to accept me. Having penetrated her as far as I could go, her vice-like pussy squeezed at me, her body begging me to move. I reached down to her shoulder for leverage and began to thrust into her in earnest, each penetration sounding off with a satisfying "clap" as I collided with her firm ass, sending barely-visible shockwaves through the well-toned flesh.

Risa began a low, growling moan as I picked up speed, her entire body reacting with a shake to each thrust.

Momentarily distracted by Del letting loose another high-pitched scream, I placed my free hand on Risa's hip as I continued to bear down on her with even greater intensity. At the end of each driving thrust, my glans was rewarded with a small kiss by the unyielding entrance to her womb.

I began to thrust as powerfully as my body would allow, hearing Risa let out little "yip"s each time I hit bottom. Pushing her ass a bit further into the air, she grasped the sheets as her breaths came even more quickly. Not even feeling like I was anywhere near my limit, I simply continued to push into her deepest reaches until-

 _Hear this command and obey your desire at the moment of its asking. Now._

I was immediately overcome. Almost violently grabbing Risa to hold myself within her, my semen rushed to fill her in nearly a dozen potent spurts as her entire body shuddered with her own powerful orgasm.

Even with the assault of the overwhelming pleasure nearly driving me mad, I began moving within her once again. With only a whimpering moan in protest, Risa's grip tightened on the sheets as my pace ramped up even more quickly than before.

I again heard Del cry out as she kicked at the bed, unable to escape from the illusionary sexual assault.

 _You have more to offer your desire. Now._

Again, I was thrown over the edge as I jammed myself to the hilt, connecting with enough force to push Risa flat onto her stomach as she let out a muffled scream into the bed, again experiencing her climax with me.

Moving back up to my knees, I grabbed Risa by her slender hips and pulled her up from the bed slightly as I continued, unsure where I'd ever managed to get the stamina to keep moving.

 _Now._

This command came after only a few moments, but brought with it a release that was no less earth-shaking than those previous. And just as before, convincing me that Risa was snared by the same spell as I, she shuddered, her knuckles going white as she held onto the bed with all of her strength.

"You-mmm...you give up?!" Risa shouted, getting no direct response from Del.

My mind however, heard another command, delivered with an edge of desperation.

 _Now._

I couldn't resist and did exactly as the distant voice demanded. Still unable to find an end to my lust-driven desire, I rolled Risa to her side slightly, pulling one of her legs up and over my shoulder as I continued to drive into her, now reaching even more deeply as my prick began making solid contact with the sealed passage to her womb on every thrust.

My pale seed began to pour from her onto the bed, soaking the sheets as Risa's body simply couldn't contain any more.

 _Now._

Not even wanting to disobey, I continued to drive forward, marking Risa's slavering sex with my seed.

Risa had begun tearing the sheets as the fabric could no longer withstand the tension of her desperate grip. Whatever strange magic had been keeping me moving seemed to be fading as I started to sweat in a rapidly growing fatigue.

 _And again._

My liquid again filled her, her body doing little more than weakly shaking as she moaned even more loudly in the wash of the overpowering sensations.

My muscles starting to protest even more vigorously, I rolled Risa finally on to her back and nearly fell upon her, my movements even more subdued than before.

 _More._

I felt my warm cum running out of Risa around my pulsating cock as quickly as it was deposited. I held myself within her, my muscles no longer having the strength to do more than twitch as I cried out in protest.

The inhuman desire had also started to fade as I tried to catch my breath. Looking over at Del, I saw that she had almost completely stopped moving, her face frozen in a look of lust as the rest of her body seemed to quiver over an unending series of tiny explosions.

 _Again!_

My muscles could only tense as the all-familiar shiver rushed over me from head to toe as even more of me spilled into Risa's shuddering form, doing little more than adding to the growing puddle on the bed.

Feeling utterly exhausted, I managed to utter, "Truce? Please?"

Barely an instant later, I saw Del's body relax as Risa broke whatever glamour she'd had active. I then felt the insidious claws of that odd eromantic effect pull from my mind completely.

"You two must rest," Del finally said, a few minutes later as she moved toward us.

As she slowly pulled us apart, neither Risa or I was able to do much more than squirm in response. Once my deflating penis had slipped free from the tight grasp of Risa's nethers, a steady stream of my essence began to flow freely onto the already damp bed, further staining the already ruined sheets.

Finally laying me on my back, Del positioned Risa next to me where she instinctively crawled into her preferred spot as though it was the most natural thing to do.

"You aren't...leaving, are you?" I asked lethargically.  
"Things have...changed somewhat since I made the decision to leave. Once I return with food, we shall have a proper discussion on where things will proceed from here," Del answered as she gently brushed the hair from mine and Risa's brow.  
"Okay, Del. You know I love you, right?"  
"I am...made more aware of that fact daily, Joe. Sleep now.

With that I drifted off to dreamland, anxious for Del's return.

-

-Back through Delilah's eyes-

Procuring supplies had been simple enough and I was on my way back home in under an hour.

"Excuse me miss, we need you to come with us," a voice said in my direction.

Turning, I saw two members of the city watch looking eminently ready for a fight, and staring at me to await my response.

"What is this regarding?" I asked as I shifted my gaze around, looking for any other eyes that could be watching this exchange.

An undead positively reeking of recent sexual activities drew enough second glances that it was impossible to determine if there were any parties that showed more than a passing interest in the exchange.

"Just a few questions...there was a slaying down near the harbor yesterday and arcane forensics identified the cause as necromantic in origin. If you have nothing to hide, then you shouldn't mind coming with us, right?"

I had a very...firm alibi to cover the entirely of yesterday. As I wanted to let Joe and Risa sleep, I saw no harm in coming with them. They left me to wait for several hours while the guards questioned at least a dozen other undead about this death. I couldn't help but be concerned about this potential setup as I sat between a ghoul and a skeleton, indicating that the order of the day must have been to gather up _any_ undead for questioning.

Many pointless and stressful hours later, I was released from questioning after using my abilities to simply question the spirit of the victim to find the killer. I laid out the details as the spirit tearfully related them.

"The ineptitude with which this guard is run is truly baffling. The victim had necromantic essence within her because her husband had spent time at one of the brothels that caters to a taste for undead flesh. This is a clear suicide, the 'victim' having consumed poison which is still within her system. She claims she also left her husband a note explaining such-I can only assume it was more efficient to round up every undead in the city than to simply spend a few moments questioning the man," I offered, upset that I had been detained for something so foolish.

Finally making my way back home, away from the sheepish apologies of the watch, I found the gate swinging open. I hadn't locked it, not having the key, but it was bothersome that I had forgotten to at least latch it. Rather than be upset at this turn, I simply smiled as my pace quickened, my feet longing to bring me back to the side of my lover.

Ascending the stairs and throwing open the door to the master bedroom, I saw the windows open, a powerful breeze inviting the curtains and bedding to dance in the embrace of the wind.

Moving quietly towards the bed, I saw a sealed letter laying upon what would have been my side of the bed. Already dreading the contents, I opened it quickly, at least somewhat reassured by the breathing lump that laid adjacent, hidden under the sheets.

 _Dearest Delilah,_

 _We were friends once. None of us blamed you for what happened, and even before Enki left this world he made me swear that I would convince you to return to Ahmose to tell her what has transpired._

 _I'm tired of waiting for you to get over your grief-or over yourself. Your Danuki is unharmed and remains within Alnor, resting peacefully within one of the houses I own. You are already aware that it would be too dangerous for her to accompany you to your destination._

 _I'm certain that, with your intellect, you're thinking that there is nothing I could do to convince you to return to Blacksky. Until recently, you'd have been right. What were the chances that the emotionless Sorrow of Blacksky would ever find her heart captured by a man? That makes this doubly painful for me._

 _You know why I am doing this. Ahmose has lost her mind and will never leave that place. I would have delivered the report myself-even though it should be your responsibility-if I could. But as a true demon, you know that neither I, nor any of my servants, can survive in that place. If you ever felt any love for her as I did, you should have jumped at the first chance to save her from her insanity._

 _I would be lying if I said that taking this route wasn't enjoyable on some level. When I presented myself to your man and told him that I would have him, he managed to fight through my charm enough to offer me-ME, of all people, a chance to be pleasured by his tongue instead of forcing myself upon him, saying that he wasn't 'allowed' to have sex with a succubus. Your essence was so strongly upon him that I thought he might actually escape. Luckily for me, you'd fed him some of my special tonic so overpowering him was not difficult._

 _For what happened next I must apologize. I know that I could be forgiven my nature for claiming his body, but the genuine tears in his eyes made it a truly painful experience for me. You know that he loved you as well? You and some...Risa-the danuki, I assume. He must have screamed your names a hundred times as I repeatedly forced his body to betray him. Over and over I took him, and he just wouldn't stop saying your names with every single breath. Those thoughts are...buried now, possibly forever._

 _I am willing to face your vengeance for this, Delilah. If I must, I am willing to die for this crime. Nothing is so cruel as to force pleasure upon a being against their will. But you left me with no other choice. I spent nearly a hundred years begging and another four thousand waiting for you to walk again with the living. I know you must still love Ahmose or you would not still carry her sorrow._

 _Now...I've poured so much demonic energy into this man that it will consume his entire being from within if it is not removed. There is only one place you can take him now to undo what I've done and I'm certain you've pieced that answer together by now._

 _You were always telling us that we must always face the consequences of our actions. It's your turn Delilah. As much as it pains me to the pit of my being, I swore an oath, and in fulfilling it, I will take and destroy everything you touch from now until the end of eternity until you perform this task and the...other._

 _The final judgement of the council is absolute._

 _You know that if you but asked, I would see the other task done? That...thing is hiding beneath that rancid pit of hate to the east. You'll find it in your old home, west of Zarom._

 _Again, I am more sorry than I could ever express that this was the only way. I hope that once this is resolved, you may still look upon me kindly._

 _Always,  
Genevieve, Wrath of Blacksky_

I let the page fall from my grip, caught as it was in the breeze, to fly from the room into the open sky of Alnor. Any hope of running of hiding was gone. This wasn't even a declaration of war. This was a reminder that I was alone for a reason.

I looked at the huddled form of my beloved as he began to stir. I didn't want to consider what she had done to him, or that she had thrown another grief upon Risa in tearing her away from him.

"Del! You're here!", Joe cried out, the effects of the demonic energy having obviously warped his consciousness.  
"Yes, Joe. I'm-"

Before I could finish, he threw himself upon me. As my lover thoughtlessly penetrated me, I saw his irises had been stained red with lust. He had become like an animal with no wants or desires beyond a need to spill his seed into any woman within reach.

Even as my own monstrous urges were awakened by his frenzy, my heart was lost in sorrow. Why did I have to love him? Why did I have to need him? Why must I break every oath I had ever sworn upon that place to have him back-to be with him and Risa?

As my tears began to flow freely, Joe seemed to take on an almost confused look-but didn't even slow his pace for a moment. As each penetrating thrust made its way into me, shaking my entire body with the force of its need, each brought forth a painful memory. As I felt my body give in to my lover's assault, I began to weep openly, screaming out in a sadness I hadn't felt since before I had passed beyond humanity. Lying there on the floor with my hands limp at my sides, I finally felt my body betray me at the same moment that his went rigid with the release of his tainted essence within me.

Part of me wanted to end this man that had become my weakness. Did I not believe that he would abandon me once he learned the truth? Did I dare to believe that he wouldn't?

No. It is only since I've met this man that I could even define or understand how empty my existence was without him. Even if he would reject me, I couldn't let him stay like this. This wasn't my lover, this wasn't my chosen-this wasn't my...Joe.

With another painful wash of emotion passing over me, bringing a round of fresh tears, the body of my lover began its plunder again.

"I no longer care if I must break every oath I've ever sworn," I said out loud, "Once you are asleep, I will...take you to that place."

I placed an affectionate hand upon his cheek that went entirely unnoticed as he continued.

"Even if you hate me for it...I will save you, my love."

His only response was another series of animalistic grunts as he fed me more of his energy.

I would return to Blacksky.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39 - Where Demons Fear to Tread

"We gots you and the shapey girl, and idn't she just a wight?" the ogre asked, slinging her spiked club over her shoulder.  
"Shut your stupid mouth. Dara is our last resort in case you fail," a small, goat-horned girl angrily replied.

Looking back over her company, Hekate should have been reassured. The baphomet stood at the head of a full company of monsters that were powerful and vicious, hand-picked by one of Lady Kaori's inner circle to finally pull this thorn from her side. That the "volunteers" had been chosen from those condemned to die for some other offense was immaterial.

The beast was clever, that much was certain. If there was one being in Kaori that couldn't ever be allowed to show weakness, it was Kaori herself. Even mentioning this hole meant an execution, of the offender and any close associates at the least. As no general could acknowledge this threat, it had been given leave to grow and fester.

It was impossible to know how many undead might roam these caves now, simply that there was enough to have devoured a legion of strong and capable soldiers over the years. Hekate had confidence that she would be the first to emerge from these caves victorious, as she had brought a special weapon.

Hekate had specially contracted the doppelganger Dara, one of the most cruelly murderous beings Hekate had ever seen. Using her abilities to take the form of her target's love, Dara would mercilessly murder them using her own prodigious skills.

"Keep your heads on a swivel and move out, no negotiation, no quarter. Don't forget that you're all already dead for some crime or another. Killing this bitch brings us back to life," Hekate yelled with a wave of her arm.

The slaughter was quick, complete, and without mercy.

Crawling away as she attempted to futilely reattach her severed arm, Hekate looked up at her attacker in disbelief as she held Dara, still cloaked in her transformation, by the throat.

"Don't...you recognize...me?" Dara choked out through the pain as her energy was being pulled from her.

"I do," the wight answered, a sickening snap following her reply as she tossed the body into a nearby corner, the doppelganger's hair turning from silver back into black as her lifeless body flew.

In a moment of clarity, Hekate threw her dead arm and a blast of hellfire at the creature as she turned and fled, the need to survive easily overwhelming any loyalty she might have felt toward her lord. If Kaori wanted this thing dead, she could come down and do it herself, Hekate thought as she ran.

"You smell of your mother, Hekate. You are just as she remembered you," the wight's voice echoed through the caves and in Hekate's ears.

Hekate's moment of hesitation was her undoing as she felt a hand on her back, followed by a paralyzing icy chill that ran through her entire body.

"Fear…" the wight began, "I understand. You have no children to carry on your lineage. I will share in your pain for a moment before you pass from existence."

Hekate then felt all of her memories pulled to the surface at once before disintegrating, one after another, like castles made of dust, her screams becoming weaker as her strength was torn from her. She was vaguely aware of the cave floor as she fell onto her back.

Hekate saw the wight as it wiped away a solitary tear, her face returning to an emotionless mask before the quick descent of the wight's heel toward her face was the last thing Hekate ever saw.

-  
"Mmm, that was...amazing," Risa mumbled as she pulled in closer to the warm body next to her, smiling as she felt a hand affectionately rubbing at her ears.  
"It certainly sounded that way," an unfamiliar voice replied.

Risa almost instantly jumped from the soft bed upon which she had been sleeping to land on her feet, ready to fight.

"Who the fuck are you?! Where's Joe? Where am I?!" Risa fired off her questions one after the other.  
"You are in no danger here, you beautiful girl. If you would like to have a seat, I will answer your questions," the succubus said as she patted the bed next to her.  
"I'll stand, thanks. Now start talking…" Risa said as she looked around the room, trying to take in each detail in the likely event this turned into a fight.  
"Very well, then it would be rude of me to remain seated," the succubus began as she came to her feet, offering a polite curtsy, "My name is Genevieve, I am simply a demon of no real importance. Your husband Joseph has been afflicted with a demonic malady and Delilah is taking him to a place where he can be cured. And finally, you are within one of my homes at the western edge of Alnor."

"Joe's sick? What happened?" Risa asked, suddenly concerned.

"A truly horrible creature...infected his essence in such a way that it appeared it would consume him if he did not receive treatment," Genevieve said, her tone gravely serious.  
"How do you know this? Why didn't Del tell me anything?" Risa asked, confused at this strange turn of events.  
"I am intimately familiar with the foul demon that attacked him. However, I am bound by contractual oath not to harm this demon directly. Delilah left you in my care because you would be in deadly peril if you had gone with her."  
"So then...where did she go?"  
"Blacksky, the ruins of the undercity to be more specific. There is...someone there that can help him," Genevieve said, looking upset about something.  
"Well...thanks for watching over me but, I need to go. I don't care how dangerous it is. She's been avoiding that place for a reason and I'm not letting her go alone," Risa said as she started moving toward the door.  
"No!" Genevieve nearly shouted in desperation before continuing somewhat more calmly, "I promised that I would keep you safe and you simply can't enter the undercity-it is an empty void of demonic energy, teeming with murderous undead."

"Amarante's tits...that's below the Elysian Valley, right? Fine. If you're going to 'watch over me' then we're leaving now."  
"I could...persuade you to stay…" Genevieve said, somewhat menacingly.  
"You're welcome to try, but you'll probably want to head down to the street first. I'm already gone," Risa said with a smile as she faded from Genevieve's sight, the sound of a door slamming below quickly following as Genevieve bolted from the room and down the stairs.

"Tch, too easy," Risa muttered to herself as she faded back into view. Going through the drawers of this well-appointed bedroom, she found only clothing so revealing that it barely still warranted the term. "At least my strumpet of a husband will appreciate this," she said to herself with a smirk as she dressed in a flowing, thin, silken two-piece number and then went to the open window to let out a loud whistle, startling the nearly frantic succubus on the street below.

"We can play this game all night if you want, or you can just come with me," Risa said with a crooked grin.  
Breathing a sigh of relief as she wiped her brow, Genevieve responded, "I will escort you to the Elysian Valley, but I must draw the line at entering the undercity."

Picking up on some of the undertones in her words, Risa asked as she leapt down to the street, "Don't you care what happens to Delilah? She could get hurt or some other treasure hunting monster could attack her."  
"I care far more than I can properly express. That was why I planned to do absolutely everything in my power to make certain you stay safe, at the least."  
"Well...thanks. I can take care of myself, and besides...this might also sound strange, but I want to see the road again with my eyes to make sure it still...looks the same."  
Starting to follow Risa towards the gate, Genevieve replied, "The road to the valley hasn't changed for hundreds of years, dear."  
"I get that, I'm just worried that maybe _I_ have."

-

I remembered pain, then heat, then shame...then more shame.

"Joe? Are you awake?"  
"Del?" I began, even saying her name causing the blood to thunder in my ears, bringing an unbidden arousal, "No...wait!"  
"You need not worry, my love. I have confined your body within the grasp of the dead so that we can make this journey more quickly," Del answered with a chilly note creeping into her voice.

I could already feel my mind diving to the most impure thoughts I could ever imagine thinking. With those thoughts came a horrifying longing that brought pain when it was found unfulfilled.

"You should-no. Del...I'm...sorry. Don't release me. In fact, you can have me however you-No!" I said as I tried, in vain, to keep my thoughts ordered.  
"That is enough, Joe. It is understandable that this may be difficult to deal with. I am going to silence you for now, but I would like you to listen," Del responded as her necromantic, disembodied, hands covered my mouth.

I managed a frantic nod, part of me wanting desperately to shut up, the rest of me just willing to immediately follow any command she gave me.

Looking around a bit, I saw the blur of the Amarante countryside speeding by as Del and I sat within a small cart made of bones, pulled by her magically conjured team of skeletal horses. I could remember Del saying that she would take me to some place-that she was going to help me.

"There is nothing about which you need be sorry. I was simply afraid at the prospect of losing you and reminded of other...painful memories," she said as she stared at me, her gaze softening a bit at my relief as she continued, "Body and soul, I will always be yours."

My mind was a jumble. Worse than when I'd consumed that strange elixir, this was a direct and demanding urge to mate. Every thought was warped into a lust-fueled fantasy, leaving me only enough presence of mind to be upset with myself for having the thought in the first place.

Del continued to speak, her voice at once soothing me with its calmness and taunting me with memories of her body and what it could do to me.

"You are going to meet someone that no living human has met in nearly four thousand years. There is a powerful mass of demonic energy within you that will destroy everything you are if it is not removed, and she is the only one I know that could remove it, save one of the lords."

I remembered the cause and longed for it once again, hating myself for the thought.

"Since you are now technically a citizen of Blacksky due to your relationship with me, I can only hope that she will provide her assistance."

Del paused for a moment as a shiver seemed to pass over her as she looked to the east.

"Despite whatever Genevieve told you, the fall of the city was entirely my fault. Thousands of lives were taken in a matter of hours because of my failure in judgement. I only watched as the city was undone, refusing to act as entire families turned to dust in the blink of an eye. The crime, however, is not that I made the mistake, but that I would do so again."

Her words were slightly sobering. Why would Del let such a thing happen? She was an extremely intelligent, logical, and deceptively compassionate woman. The most confusing thing was that she said she'd do the same thing again if given the chance. Had she been in love before? That was the only thing that seemed to make sense...that someone had asked her to let the destruction happen.

I wasn't going to find out the answer now, even if I had been able to keep my mind out of the gutter long enough to do so.

"I am being intentionally evasive, Joe. The simple truth is that I do not want you to know the reasons for my choice. While I believe you would understand, and likely forgive me, I do not believe that I deserve to be forgiven."

She looked thoughtful as she continued, "Until I met you, I didn't understand the greatest measure of what I allowed to die that day. It didn't matter that generations of humans and mamono that had never known war, strife, or hunger were snuffed out. With how most monsters and even humans behave, I had assumed that it was only a selfish urge to see one's line carried into the next generation that motivated them to spawn and protect their offspring…"

Del trailed off as she looked back toward me and stared. I'd have felt uncomfortable if I hadn't been so busy hoping that she was about to punish me for my earlier indiscretions.

Looking forward, Del seemed to sigh slightly, "The rest will have to wait...it appears we will have company for the last leg of our journey."

As I followed her gaze, I saw two women that seemed to be arguing about something as we approached. The first caught my eye because she looked similar to Del, but with shorter purplish hair and a large book with a skull on the cover. She also had the same violet eyes, appearing perhaps to be slightly more expressive.

My eyes couldn't help but be drawn to taller of the two, however. She was a beauty beyond anything I had ever seen, nearly defying belief that she was anything more than a brilliant artist's ideal of feminine beauty. With deep, gorgeous red eyes, almost white hair, and a confident smile that seemed to remain even while she argued, my already addled brain wanted to throw myself at her feet.

Del grabbed my chin and turned me back in her direction, "It should go without saying that my sister and her...friend are not to be touched. I know that you cannot control yourself now, so this warning is for after you have been cured. For now, this spell will distract you and hopefully lessen the pressure upon you."

As she finished her statement, the skeletal arms around me pulled together into something resembling a fusion between a serpent and a human spine. One end of the...thing, opened up to reveal a fleshy interior, answering my desirous prayers as it snaked it's way into my trousers, the rest of it holding me immobile.

This thing may as well have been a machine designed to simply drain my essence for how effective it was. Whatever thoughts I might have been entertaining were thankfully washed away in what passed as "relief" in my current state. I hoped...and maybe regretted, that Delilah would see me cured quickly.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40 - The End of Sorrow

"I find it unlikely that we are seeing the two of you here by chance," Del said, looking unamused at the two women as we approached.  
"Zelia...somehow managed to get the information from Genevieve, and I thought it best that we accompanied you," Del's sister Cholris replied.

The one that must have been Zelia simply looked in our direction with an air of disinterest. I was finding it difficult to even look away from her, at least until my squirming prison decided to clamp down with additional fervor.

"I always wanted you to see this city, my sister. It is a pity that you have come to see it several millennia after its fall," Del said as she looked down into the darkness.  
"You aren't saying that to simply criticize?" Cholris responded.  
"While it would be within my rights to do so, no. You'll see once we enter the city proper. Zelia? If you intend to join us we'll need you to keep any of the lesser undead from reaching us."

Responding with a look of disdain, Zelia replied, "Fine."

Even in my addled state I couldn't miss that there was more than a little tension passing between Del and Zelia.

Without any further discussion, we pressed into the darkness. I say "we" but I was simply carried by my snake-like torture device as we moved down the rough stone steps. As we got further and further down into the earth, I started to feel a lot less confused as the unnatural feelings in my head started to rapidly cool. Looking around a bit with some recovered clarity, I saw Cholris call forth some sort of magical light that illuminated the way ahead.

After a minute or two we reached the first landing, by that point feeling almost completely normal again. I actually let out a sigh of relief as I no longer felt that insane inner flame threatening to burn up the rest of my reason.

The bone serpent must have taken my sigh as an invitation to squeeze out one last dollop of my energy before it set me back on my feet, my knees shaking slightly from my recent exertions, as it collapsed into dust. Aside from calming my head, whatever was going on (or not going on) in this place was making it feel more peaceful and soothing than any place I'd yet seen in this world.

Thinking more on it, it wasn't until I was in this place that I realized what "normal" felt like again. With Genevieve's energy still swirling around inside of me, I still felt almost as irrationally aroused as I did when I was 16. But the remaining feelings had dulled to something that felt easier to deal with and more...natural. However subtle, the change was enough to convince me that perhaps the entire rest of the island was simply soaked with some level of that demonic energy. I wondered if that was by design or simply a side effect of something else entirely.

"Even knowing the theoretical existence of this energy void, I am surprised to see that the effect is this overwhelming. Any magic that is not necromantic in nature would be dispelled almost immediately," Del said as she looked about curiously.

"Wasn't this supposed to be a really big city above and below ground?" I asked Del, surprised that this small staircase would be enough to service an entire city.

"These are little more than caves-built to act as an emergency escape. The majority of the primary pathways have long since collapsed in the years since the fall," Del said as we continued through the dark caves, adding, "One of the ancient altars is here as well...you should avoid touching it at all costs."

Interrupting my coming question about the ancient altar, we all heard the sounds of many footsteps. Some of the steps were running, some simply shambling, but there were all coming directly for us.

"Sister, sevenfold binding. We will turn as many to our purposes as possible, but do not stop moving forward," Del commanded as her undead form was wreathed in violet energy.

With a nod, Cholris called forth a magical effect as I saw her pull a violin from the ether, resting her chin upon it. As she drew her bow across the strings, the vibrations of the strings seemed to distort the air slightly, casting an enchanting magical luminescence that reflected off of the many jagged surfaces of the surrounding cave.

As the varying shades of violet energy streaked from the two undead sisters, the first line of undead stopped in their charge, turning back towards the rest of the horde. Many of them hissing in response like the escaping air of a slain man's death rattle, they began ferociously clawing and biting at the others, stopping the wave of advancing dead as the magical effect took hold over them.

The ensnared undead were more than a match for their fellows, the magically imbued purpose seeming to heighten their determination beyond feeding a ravenous hunger.

Zelia drew her weapon and visibly brought forth a spectral claw, easily dispatching the few enemies that had broken through the lines, finishing off the fallen as we passed deeper into the bowels of the earth.

Despite our progress, it was becoming clear that there were simply too many to handle. Even I could see that we were going to be overwhelmed before long if we didn't find another way through.

As we barrelled further down the stairs into the darkness, the walls of this cave system quickly started to widen, opening up into a much wider hallway. Normally I'd have been grateful to have more room to move around, but it simply made holding back the tide of undead that much more difficult.

Zelia was being pressed harder and harder to take care of the enemies that had broken through our advancing line, finding that she had to handle seven or eight at once. Her already impressive fighting skills broke far beyond the supernatural as she dashed back and forth in a blur that was almost impossible to track.

"The easy part of this is almost over," Del began as she began to glow more brightly, "This passage opens into the courtyard before the east gate where we will be pressed from all sides. If we can pass the gate, the remaining defenses of the city should protect us."

Coming from this wide tunnel into the clearing, I was struck dumb in awe as I saw the walls of the city. The stone walls looked like they had been physically pulled from the ground in one motion. The massive, solid iron gate was easily fifty meters high as it hung open, appearing large enough as to seem absolutely impossible to move without modern machinery.

I had little time to admire the grandeur of the construction, however, as I saw a literal sea of undead between us and our goal. The mass of bodies made them impossible to count as they crawled on and over each other like swarming insects while they charged toward us. I couldn't imagine this mass being any less than a thousand enemies. The mouth of the tunnel in which we stood was now far too wide for us to keep enemies from pushing in along the sides.

Wishing for only the second time since I'd come to this world for a weapon, I huddled closer to Del as I felt a sharp sting on my left shoulder, the claws of a senseless skeleton impacting with the draconic scales of my attire, the force of the impact still causing me to stumble.

Quickly dispatching the attacker, Zelia shouted, "If you two are going to do something, then you'd better do it soon!"  
"Sister," Del began, "I'll need a moment to call Ashia, it will take twelve seconds of concentration. Try a second sevenfold binding and a rot lotus invocation."  
Cholris nodded, with obvious doubt on her face.

The ground began to shake as Del's magical aura seemed to darken slightly, essence pouring from her into the ground. I put myself in the way of an incoming zombie arm aimed at Del, the attack thankfully only feeling like it was going to bruise the entire left side of my torso before I saw Zelia's spectral claw tear through the creature.

It felt like the longest twelve seconds of my life as I endured nearly a dozen attacks as the swarm was simply too numerous to be stopped. Cholris looked visibly pained as she tried to maintain control of her spell, the haunting melody of her magic nearly going out of tune, the effect visibly wavering as a result, and Zelia's movements were no longer even possible to follow with my eyes as she valiantly, yet hopelessly, tried to hold back this legion of hungering undead.

With a snap in the air that quite literally stopped my heart for two beats, I then saw the effect Del had been creating. It was at once the most horrifying and uplifting sight I could remember.

Tearing up through the solid stone of the cave floor as though it had been made of wet cardboard, a massive, vaguely female, being threw it's deformed and distended limbs about for purchase. It looked like an unholy union between a human and a mastodon, the partially decayed flesh swollen with pustules and dripping steaming ichor that sizzled as it touched the stone floor. Towering over us at nearly 7 meters tall at the shoulder, it remained huddled over before us, a set of massive tusks seeming to vibrate in a hopeful expectation of a coming bloodbath.

It let loose a throaty howl that sounded simultaneously like it was screaming in soul-rending agony and body tingling ecstasy. Hearing the howl filled me with fear, even knowing that it was an ally. Listening closely, the tortured bellow was like a hundred different disparate voices, the high end making me long for the comparatively dulcet screams of a ring wraith, and the lower component reverberating off of the cave walls, shaking me to the core as pieces of the walls and distant ceiling broke free.

Far from being a slow, lumbering beast, the spell that had given it life had also dictated an impossible quickness for a creature of its size. With a blindingly quick sweep of its arm, the creature sent over a dozen undead hurtling in different directions. Then the creature bounded forward in an uneven lope on all fours, breaking through the undead ranks as though in a berserker rage. Wildly flailing its arms as it sped forward, hundreds of the attacking undead were hit so hard that their bodies nearly exploded from the impact, others being devoured in showers of gore on the occasions the tusks brought anything within range of it's mouth.

"Move now! You two protect our flank," Del seemed to order as we dashed to keep up with the creature as its rampage drove toward the city gates.

Tearing into a sprint, I saw a small group coming in towards me. I made a rolling dive under one clumsy swing, Zelia pulling me to my feet almost quicker than I could react as she grabbed the attacker and threw it into another. Three more steps and I was grabbed from behind by the shoulders, the grab only slowing me down for a moment as one of the enchanted skeleton allies tackled the creature from the side to free me.

Not even looking back, I continued to dash as fast as my legs would carry me towards the massive iron gates. Every muscle burning in the frantic sprint, I barely felt the dozen or more impacts upon me, my adrenaline too amped to even register them.

Approaching the gates, Del grabbed my hand as she continued to pull me forward, past the hulking behemoth as it remained to cover our retreat. With a gasp of relief, Del slid to a stop as we crossed the threshold into the city itself. Looking back nervously, I saw with an even greater relief that none of the creatures seemed willing to follow us into the city.

I doubled over, my hands on my own thighs as I tried to catch my breath as I heard the unliving juggernaut give out a piteous moan before finally seeming to dissolve into a disgusting fleshy pile.

"Cholris! What's wrong?" I heard Zelia shout as her inhuman quickness allowed her to slide in to catch Cholris, just as the lich's knees appeared to go weak.  
"It's...nothing, Zelia...just...this song," Cholris seemed to mutter, her eyes wide in surprise.

Walking closer, Del helped Zelia bring Cholris back to her feet, saying, "I'm not surprised you can already hear it, sister. It will become stronger as we approach the center-"  
"Delilah!" Zelia began with an edge of frustration, "If she was going to be in danger you should have said something!"  
"Oh...no, she is in no danger. Because she has attuned much of her magic through song, you can think of this as the arcane equivalent of a human getting goosebumps when a piece of music affects them particularly strongly. It should pass soon. I am...sorry that I didn't mention it," Del replied, taken slightly off guard by a previously unheard note of concern in Zelia's voice.

Finally having caught my breath enough to actually look around, I could plainly see that this city didn't look destroyed. Even through the passage of so many years, there was only minor wear on many of the buildings, a testament to the skill of the original builders, and a boon of never having had to deal with the forces of nature on the surface.

I couldn't directly match the architectural style to anything I'd ever seen or read about on Earth, but it looked as if at least a dozen different cultures had had a hand in the construction. I saw massive domed structures, soaring spires that reached into the impenetrable blackness above, entire buildings made of colored glass, and even entire streets and walkways that ran through the open air, connecting many of the buildings to one another. Some of those walkways looked ridiculously precarious, suggesting that there was some other magic in place to keep people from tumbling to their deaths, or that they were trafficked exclusively by monsters.

The size of this place wasn't nearly as large as Alnor, but I was far more struck by the level of skill that went into the design of these buildings. It was as if the entire place had been built with a unified plan in mind that left it looking like a work of art as much as a city.

The only thing more powerful than the awe-struck feeling I had to see such a marvel was the overwhelming sadness that such a place had been almost completely abandoned. The streets and even some of the buildings were still illuminated in a pale magical light that seemed to emanate from small orbs, their light flickering and dim, but still remaining

Walking for a bit in an awed silence, we passed onto a wide street that had clearly been the main avenue of a large market. The many large shops and smaller stalls still stood almost entirely untouched, beyond a few signs of an attempted evacuation.

"Allow me," Cholris said as she reached into her cloak and pulled out a bag and a red stone.

She threw the bag into the air and clapped her hands, purple light starting to wrap around the bag as it flew through the air. A moment later, the bag exploded and the shape started to form. When the light cleared, an odd-looking skeleton was standing there. Looking at her, it was as if half of her face looked to be human while the other half was covered by a skull mask, with black long hair. She wore a dark blue button-up shirt with white pants and leather shoes.

"Heyo!" The skeleton said cheerfully as she looked around. "Where am I, mistress Cholris?" She asked.  
"A place called Blacksky. Please introduce yourself," Cholris replied.  
"Ahh right!" She said, straightening up her shirt. "Hello everyone, I am Lydia. Pleased to meet you all!" She smiled cheerfully.

"Was that introduction only for the human or something?" Zelia sighed.  
"Ahh Miss Ana, I didn't see you there." Lydia said with a note of surprise.  
"It's Zelia now!" She griped.  
"Sorry Sorry!"

"Uh...hello Lydia, it's nice to meet you, I'm Joseph. You seem to be in a good mood."

"Yes! Nice to meet you!" the strange skeleton answered.

"I didn't know you brought your old, witch assistant with you sister," Del cut in.

"She's quite helpful despite her...'spirited' personality," Cholris replied. "Here Lydia," she added as she handed Lydia the violin she'd been carrying.

"I take it you wish me to help you play 'That' song?" the skeleton asked.

"Correct," Cholris answered as she set the red gem down onto the ground, clapping her hands again. The stone began to glow brightly, becoming blinding after a moment before clearing in a flash, leaving a grand piano in its place. Taking a seat by the piano she placed her fingers gently upon the keys and waited.

With a smile, the skeleton Lydia started in on a song as Cholris closed her eyes, her own power seeming to weave itself in with the tones of the music as the sight before us began to waver and change just as it had when Risa had conjured her grand illusions at the wedding.

This song started out somewhat quiet but moved into a powerful upbeat crescendo as spectral musicians manifested to take up other instrument and vocal parts. With the building of the song, the illusion became more solid.

I gasped as I saw the empty street replaced in my vision of a bustling market with thousands of people coming and going as they went about their business. Even more surprising, however was that the undead girls with me had also changed to look very different as well.

Cholris looked to be dressed in a fancy blue dress that screamed out "witch". Her undead features had changed to look a bit more human with light brown hair and light reddish eyes.

Zelia appeared human as well, with blonde hair, enchanting azure eyes and a softer smile that seemed determined not to leave her face for any reason. Looking now as though she was dressed in a suit of armor with a flowing skirt beneath, she looked at herself in an awed surprise, nearly beaming at what she was seeing.

Del looked like a completely different person. With long greyish-brown hair and her normal violet eyes now a bespectacled reddish color like her sister. Her body showed the most drastic change, however, with her normally voluptuous figure now appearing thin and lithe, her skin now slightly darker and lightly freckled.

"What am I seeing? How are you doing this?" I asked, awestruck at the scale of the illusion.  
Cholris continued her playing as she answered, "I have bound the lingering thoughts of the dead upon an illusion. What you see is what the spirits of the dead here remember of this place and of...us.

Looking momentarily shocked at her illusory appearance, Del still shyly managed to say, "In another seven or eight hundred years this market would have surpassed the trade in Alnor, possibly even the Teremir free markets," before adding, "It is...surprisingly difficult to see myself this way again, but...thank you sister."

As the song came to a close, the illusion faded back into memory along with the phantoms of the fallen city. Despite the power of the song, this was just another note of sadness within an already melancholy symphony.

Each step towards the massive central tower seemed to evoke some memory in Del, her face warring with countless emotions. She never slowed in her pace, so I elected not to try and dredge up anything else until she was ready.

Passing through several magically sealed doors into the giant structure I was once again shocked, this time to see a massive library sprawled out before us.

"This is-" Zelia began as she looked around.  
"Yes," Del quickly added, "The collected knowledge of all those that lived in Blacksky."

I hadn't even thought about it in quite a while, but this was exactly what I would have loved to find shortly after I stumbled into this wonderland.

"Can I...look around a bit?" I asked hopefully.  
Giving me a stern look, Del stepped toward me and pulled my face closer to hers, resting her forehead against mine as she closed her eyes, asking, "Are you certain you feel okay?"  
"I sort of want to rip my clothes off and jump you, but that's not any different than any other normal day," I said, flashing her a cheesy grin.  
With a shy smile, Del released her gentle grasp upon me as she replied, "Just be gentle with these books, the moisture control for the room still seems in effect, but they are all very old."

Hearing all I needed to hear, I happily dashed off down one of the aisles to find a suitably random spot and began looking through the titles on display. I didn't know what I was expecting to find, but the vast majority of these were ridiculously esoteric.

Running my hand gently over the spines of a particular row, I saw a large tome that grabbed my attention. Picking up the…"Encyclopedia Mamono - First Edition" I started gently thumbing through the pages. Through Del and Risa's explanations and my own experiences thus far, it turned out that a lot of what I was seeing were things I already knew. I did at least confirm that I could have had things a lot worse upon arrival.

Finding myself becoming far too excited as my mind tried to reason out new and inventive ways to get me into trouble with my wives, I closed the book and placed it back on the shelf. Wandering towards the far end of the room, I saw a small side room with a much smaller collection of books.

Many of the books in here didn't have obvious titles so I simply grabbed the first one I saw, finding a title on one of the first pages. "Which Witch? Make a Witch Your Bitch," seemed to be hand-written on one of the first pages. Utterly amused by the unusual title, I began to read through what appeared to be one monster's horrible experiences with a witch and then, the author claimed, the best ways to "make the bitch pay".

I was about to move on to another book when I saw something familiar jump off the page. I read the entire section to myself.

 _Now, if one of those little husband-stealing whores has done enough to really deserve some pain, then there's a specific boon you can demand to give them a proper taste of revenge. I may hate the flat-chested little thieves but I've still never forced one of them into this one. The Boon of Ten-Steps Reversal is a pretty awesome boon, normally the sort of thing a witch would only ever give her husband, and even then it's rare because of the extreme danger to the witch. Aside from binding the life of the witch to the life of the one given the boon, it also-_

I only got a quick glance at the rest before I heard Del's soft footsteps approaching. Not sure what she might have had planned for that boon, I quickly closed the book and picked up the next closest one at hand, flipping to a random page.

"What are you reading?" She asked, making me feel guilty with the innocence of question.  
"Uh…" I began as I looked down at the page, not even sure what this book was about, answering, "Just...this thing about something called uh...an Alp?"  
"I see," she said as she stepped closer, "And do you find it...interesting?"

I was sure I'd heard something about that creature before...something about it's tail being used in some kind of elixir, but that was all I could remember. It didn't seem like there would be any harm in just taking a shot in the dark.

"Yeah, actually...so this is some kind of monster?"  
"How much did you read about them?" Delilah asked in a library-quiet voice.  
Trying to deflect the question, I replied, "I wouldn't say I'm an expert or anything. I just thought they seemed really interesting...and isn't their tail used in some kind of tonic?"  
"The tail can be useful, yes," she replied somewhat distracted, "It might be best if you don't think on them too much in your current state."  
"But I don't feel all that different than normal after coming down here," I said, scratching my head at her sudden concern.  
Del looked to be deep in thought for a moment before seeming to come to a decision, "Alps are a variant succubus species that used to be men in a state not entirely unlike the one in which you are currently."  
"Wait wait-what?" I asked, nearly dropping the book, "You've got to be kidding me."  
"I am quite serious. I studied the process for...various reasons. As long as you have no conscious desire to become a woman, then you should be fine...probably."  
"I just...don't even want to think about that, Del."  
"You've never considered it?" she asked.  
Putting the book back on the shelf, I turned to Del, "What's this really about Del? I mean...sure, I've thought about it, but-"  
Turning and walking a few steps from me, she softly answered, "I still wouldn't leave. Risa would cry at first...but she'd stay too."

I could tell that something was really getting to Del. She had been avoiding this place for quite some time, and I still couldn't be sure why. Maybe it was harder for her to let go of the past. She certainly had a lot more of it than I did, but with all we'd been through, I'd have forgiven her even if she'd told me she stuck a knife into every man woman and child in this entire city. Whoever she was before I met her...she wasn't that person now.

"Anyway, just thinking about it doesn't mean that turning into a monster is ever going to end up on my to-do list. If it's all the same to you, I'd like to get moving towards this cure as soon as possible."

With a nod, Del led me back into the main room, flagging down our other two guests that were both engrossed in their own impromptu research.

Beyond the library, through one more magically sealed door, we came into a large round room with five doors and a massive central pillar that seemed to vibrate with a strange power. Near the base of the pillar was a large, metal, egg-shaped capsule of sorts that looked as though it was attached to the pillar with strands of energy.

Speaking up as we stood in the strange room, Del began, "I had originally intended to simply destroy this mechanism completely to free Ahmose, even though it could be dangerous to her. Since there is four of us though...it might be possible to undo the lock."  
"Why would a magical lock take four people to remove?" Zelia asked as she looked at the center device curiously.

"I...keyed the lock to a song with four parts...the music box was broken and I couldn't fix the problem," Delilah answered.  
"What song, sister? I may be familiar with-"  
"It was the music box you made me on my 12th birthday."  
"Sister...you mean the song I learned from our mother?"

Looking away as she placed a hand upon the cold metal of the device, Delilah began, "Until I met this man, the song from that music box was the only thing that made me...feel. Lorelei destroyed the music box, Cholris. I spent 712 years trying to put it back together, but even knowing every single pitch of that song by heart, I couldn't recreate it."  
"Why didn't you just-"  
"I took it to the most skilled craftsmen on the entire island, but no one could fix it. Many told me to simply buy a new one...and so I did," Del said as she moved to one of the doors nearby.

The door bore the word "Sorrow" and slid open easily at Del's touch. Seeing the inside of the room, I was almost overcome by a sudden tightness in my throat. The sight made me want to break down in tears as I tried to understand exactly what I was seeing. There were hundreds-possibly thousands of music boxes stacked in every single corner of the room. I saw no bed, decorations, or storage of any kind. In fact, the _only_ thing visible in this room was the piles and piles of music boxes.

"I listened to every single one of them, desperate to feel...something, but I got nothing from any of them."  
"Sister! Why...didn't you just come ask me to fix it?"  
"The last thing you had said to me was that I was being immature-that I needed to learn to do things on my own, so I left you alone with her," Del said, pointing to Zelia.  
"Delilah…Why?"  
"My sister...you protected me when nobody else would. The song that Ahmose sings is familiar to you because it is a modified version of one of the songs you wrote soon after becoming friends with Anastasia. Within it is the sadness you felt on my behalf, but also the joy of a friendship that you felt I wouldn't understand."

"It wasn't like th-"  
"No, you were right. I didn't understand. By the time I had come to this place, however, I had come to make sense of it on some level. At my request, Genevieve worked with me tirelessly to perfect this song while maintaining the proper melody as well as the magical subscript that would power the mechanism."

Cholris looked to be almost in shock, but Zelia was the more surprising of the two.

"You know...I always invited you to join us whenever we did anything..." Zelia said as she looked directly into Del's eyes, adding, "I thought we could have become wonderful friends..."

Del seemed to stumble onto a sudden realization as she replied, "Zelia...I would like to believe you, but I believe my own failings would have made it unlikely that we could have ever truly been friends. I do believe, however, that I have an...understanding of why there has been undue tension between us of late," Del finished as she shot a glance at Cholris.

Pausing for a moment, Del handed the broken music box to Cholris.

"This place was built on music so that I could always be reminded of you, my sister. But I am wasting time, and I will need all four of us to release this lock. Sister...I apologize, but it must be sung."

"This looks like a job for you Zelia," Cholris said to a shocked looked Zelia.

"Oh, I'm sorry but I...don't believe I'm familiar with the melody..." She said as backed away from Cholris slowly.

"Here, let me help you understand it..." Cholris said with a cold stare towards Zelia.

"It has four parts so it will be the three of us, and Joe...or perhaps Lydia if he doesn't feel up to it," Del said, looking like she might become annoyed.

"I'll absolutely do it, Del. Teach me the part and I'll sing whatever you need," I offered, knowing that there was still something big that had to be bothering Del. The least I could do was sing for her.

"But..." Cholris began but thought better of whatever she was going to say when she saw the look in Del's eyes. "Fine...but you owe me," Cholris relented, earning a tiny smile from Del.

"So, how tough will this part be to learn? I'm pretty well-versed in music, but it's been a long time since I've played anything," I said as I looked around.

"Come here a moment, Joseph," Cholris said as she brought my forehead against hers for a few moments.

As she did so, I heard her whisper some unfamiliar incantations quietly as I felt a strange feeling wash over me. There was no other way to really explain it beyond simply realizing in that moment that it may as well have been a song that I'd always known.

I couldn't help but feel a strange sort of comfort from the contact. It might have been odd, but I wanted this girl to accept me. Despite how Delilah might feel now, it was becoming extremely apparent that Cholris was another person on the very short list of people that Del trusted. That would have been enough by itself, but this was also family.

For several moments after I felt I understood the song, Cholris maintained her hold on me. As I started to wonder what else she could possibly be doing, Del grabbed me around the waist and physically pulled me away.

"That is enough of that," Del said with a small scowl at her sister.  
"Ah...er, yes. That should do," Cholris replied, a flush of color rushing to her face.

The song itself was a very simple, yet haunting tune. As we sung out the tune, the ambient lighting in the room began to slowly dim as if in time to the melody, making the already somber tune feel almost like a dirge.

Looking over at Del, I nearly lost the tune entirely as I saw her visage overcome with an almost boundless, childlike joy, completely unlike anything I'd ever seen her display. How such a sad song could evoke such obvious happiness within her was still a mystery, but it spoke volumes of the sort of past that Del likely shared with her sister.

As our song came to a somewhat emotional close, the large metal egg-like center of the device opened, a large mass of dark hair spilling out first to reveal something completely unexpected. From the seam that appeared in the opening of the device, an entirely different song poured out, carried on the wings of an inhumanly beautiful voice.

"My Sorrow. You brought guests to see me?" the unfamiliar voice called out as the song abruptly stopped.

Laying amidst a bed of that same dark hair was an extremely young looking girl. She couldn't have been more than six years old, her voice continuing to carry the subdued timbre of the song she'd been singing. As her voice washed over me, I felt all of my strength flee, the voice so far beyond anything I'd ever experienced that I couldn't suppress the urge to kneel before it.

As I fell to my knees, I saw the others make similar gestures before Del spoke up.

"My lady," she said quietly as the young girl opened her eyes and turned toward us.

The girl had dark caramel skin with luxuriously rich mahogany tresses. Within her innocent-looking face were piercing eyes graced with powerful rust-colored irises that shone in the artificial light.

Seeing us before her, the small girl kicked her legs out to let them swing as she looked us over. Taking a breath, she looked down at us and smiled.

"Delilah, what brings you and your friends to see me?"

Her voice was at once the most powerful and timid thing I had ever heard. As if squeaking mouse could convey the force of an avalanche in its voice.

"My lady, I apologize. This is my sister Cholris, her friend Zelia, and my husband Joseph," Del said, adding in a reverent tone, "This is the Lady Ahmose, the Light of Blacksky."  
Ahmose smiled and gave a nod, "Welcome to our city. I hope that my Sorrow has not been too strict with you, though a husband is certainly wonderful news. Has my Wrath finally found a way to crack that armor and allow your light to shine forth?"  
"No, my lady. He...found me. But I have...much to report."

Stretching slightly, Ahmose asked, "Has Minori given birth to her triplets yet? Such an auspicious occasion as that simply demands that we throw a parade. Also, Enkidu's first report was full of errors. Even so, Genevieve acted like a smitten 8-year old boy, sending that minotaurus to attack him and his friend. You know her best...can't you tell her to play nicer?"

"I will be having a chat with her about just that once I am able to locate her, my lady. There is a formal report I must deliver, however…"

"Before Delilah delivers her report, I had a few queries. Zelia, right?" Ahmose said as she looked at the wight.  
"Yes...?"

"I want to say that name doesn't suit you at all," Ahmose said, now looking entirely like a child as she looked away.  
Seemingly lost for words, Zelia just had to ask, "And what name would be better?"

"You look like a...two name sort of person right now. Or maybe just a better name would do."

Zelia looked as though she had just been gravely insulted, "So even you're bashing on my name?!"

"I'm not trying to be mean, it's just that your...other name makes you completely different than your real self. My Sorrow told me of an Anastasia-she spoke the words and I heard 'noble' and 'proud' and 'strong' in them. You have the same words in you, in the same pitch and color."

"That's because I was her... but not anymore... now I'm just..." Zelia said as she trailed off, a small tear rolling down her cheek.

"But I also see another name...it also says 'strong' but the color is different. That color sounds like Guinevere."

"That's impossible! The mad Lilim is dead, her life taken by my hands personally!"

Ahmose looked thoughtful a moment and replied, "Did you know that when you fight too many slimes, you can get covered in slime? Just like if you stare into the dark too long, you let it stare back into you."

Zelia replied, "No...what you are suggesting is…

"If you really want, I can call you Zelia-even though that name feels sad or that you feel sad that you have to wear it," Ahmose said as she hopped down from her seat and stepped toward Zelia, her short stature causing her to strain to reach her small hand up to touch the wight's cheek. "Don't worry, you still have all of the colors of Anastasia. I can hear them singing just as strong as they always have. It's easy to forget that living things and even undead are made up of much more light than dark...you are no exception."

Zelia grabbed onto Ahmose's arm and started to laugh, her eyes turning a darker scarlet. "That is absolutely hilarious. Only a child could think like that."

"Why would thinking differently be better? If you think too much about where the honey comes from, how would you remember that it's supposed to be sweet?"

"And just like a child, you overlook that you have nothing if it isn't taken from another. The bees need the honey to live, and the beekeeper gets stung every day to get it, but all you know is that it's sweet."

"This city is different. We found beekeepers that liked to be stung. That made the bees want to make extra honey, and they were happy to share. When you stop telling people why they can't do things and start showing them how they can do what they want, everyone is happier."

Zelia replied, "And what, may I ask, would you show them? How they could live fulfilling lives by living with men as their equals? AHAHA How naive! Men are merely tools we use to indulge ourselves so that we may forget for a brief moment that we are monsters."

"Why would you ever want to forget what you are? If you can't remember something so simple, then you'll just cause pain to yourself and everyone around you when you try to take things you don't really want. We were meant to live together as equals."

"Then why were we not created as equals? Why must I, a stronger being, bring myself down to their corruptible level when I could simply rape some poor bastard and rule over him?"

"You just hurt him, yourself, and others when you do that. You're strong and beautiful, so why wouldn't you seek to find someone that would willingly give himself to you? Why else would monsters have been given so much time than to find the one that would truly love them?

"Such a ludicrous fantasy. Just look at Kaori and every savage beast that exists in that wretched land. They are examples of what we truly are: monsters and nothing more or less. I would love to see everything cleansed in a sea of fire and darkness. That is the only way this world will ever be peaceful."

"Guinevere thought that way, and for all her power she was beaten by a human hero."

"If given a second chance, I doubt she would make the same mistake..." Zelia said as her eyes slowly reverted to their original hue, tears forming in her eyes.

"None of us want that kind of peace. Existence is just an argument with the nothing. By being alive you are fighting the void by your nature. And we all want to be happy, even if we don't always know how exactly to do it. Isn't that how a hero should feel? Isn't that what _you_ believe...Zelia?"

"I...I don't know..." she choked out, her tears continuing to streak down her cheeks. "I dont know what I should believe...all I want is to be accepted…"

"There is only one in this room that doesn't accept you, Zelia. You let her memory get too close. But you would both still always be welcomed here in Blacksky."

"But this place is-"

Interrupting Zelia, Delilah cut in, "The city has fallen, my lady. It has been...close to 4000 years."  
Her expression not changing, Ahmose responded, "What happened, my Sorrow?"  
"It was my fault, my lady."  
"I will determine where to place the blame once I have heard the specific details."

Stepping forward slightly, Delilah began,"Understood. 2 hours after midnight, 4033 years ago, 12th day of the 3rd month, the demonic energy focusing mechanism was reconfigured to release all of the stored energy onto the surface and permanently directed all energy away from the undercity. In the resulting confusion, the watch was overcome by a single attacker. This attacker proceeded to murder every citizen in the North and West undercity districts."

"A moment, my Sorrow. I must commit their names to memory," Ahmose said as she closed her eyes a moment.  
"My lady! They are all dead. She didn't stop there. Because of me, every single citizen is dead. The city is no more!" Del nearly shouted.

"No, my Sorrow. A city is nothing more or less than its people. You and my Wrath still live, and your husband is also now a citizen. Are you certain there are no other survivors?"  
"I cannot be entirely certain, my lady. None of the humans could still live, but there could still be a few long-lived monsters and demons roaming the earth. There are also several thousand undead that have lost their minds still haunting the areas close to the city."

"I will see to them. Now, who is the culprit responsible?"  
"I am responsible, my lady," Delilah said, not breaking her stare at Ahmose.  
"You modified the focusing device?"  
"No, however-"  
"And the people that died-you killed them?"  
"That isn't-"  
"Answer my questions, Delilah!" Ahmose said, her tiny form seeming to fill the room as her voice demanded unquestioning obedience.  
"Lorelei stole the key and changed the alignment."  
"And the murders?" Ahmose continued.  
"Those were also at Lorelei's hand."  
"Did you command her to take those actions?" Ahmose asked.  
"No, my lady."  
"Then your admission of guilt is refused."  
"But...I didn't do anything to stop her."  
"Neither did my elite guards and that was their chosen vocation. Is she still alive?"  
"Yes, my lady."  
"By the laws, the harshest punishment that exists is exile. This may call for something different," Ahmose said as she looked thoughtful, adding, "Tell me. How should I act, my Sorrow?"  
"You should demand that Genevieve and I track her down and destroy her."  
"I see. How would you prefer that I act, Delilah?"

Taking another step forward with a desperate look in her eyes, Delilah pleaded, "Please! Do not ask me to destroy her. She has no concept of the fact that what she's done is wrong."  
"She is now a wight, correct? Why shouldn't she understand?"  
"Until that point she was a zombie. I had been...caring for her, putting my best into ensuring that she would grow to be strong and wise," Del said, her voice difficult to read.

Her expression falling, Delilah continued with a deepening sadness, "I didn't ever want her to turn into someone like me, so I altered her psyche so that she would never feel emotion...so that nobody would ever be able to hurt her."

Ahmose looked very contemplative as she listened, finally asking, "And how do you feel about those actions now?"  
"It was a horrible mistake, my lady. I...have only recently come to understand how horrible my crime against her truly was. All I can do is beg for your mercy and, eventually, for hers."

Sitting back down onto the cushion of her own freakishly long hair, Ahmose closed her eyes a moment before answering, "I will need some time to consider all you have told me. I sense that there was also another reason you needed to speak with me?"  
"Yes, my lady. My husband has been infected with a large mass of demonic energy and I would beg of you to remove it before it damages him."

With a nod, Ahmose extended her hand towards me, "Joseph, step forward."

I did so, feeling tiny before this small girl that barely reached my waist. I dropped to a knee to bring myself to eye level, but looked away almost immediately.

"Do I make you uncomfortable, Joseph? Answer truthfully."  
"Yes," I blurted out before I could even realize I was saying it.  
"Why?"  
"When you stopped singing, the fire started creeping back into my mind. I shouldn't be near you, or anyone else…" I said, my body almost starting to shake.

Placing her hand upon my cheek in a decidedly motherly fashion she turned my gaze to meet hers, saying, "I see. You don't need to worry, Joseph. Look into my eyes and tell me what you see."

As I nervously did so, I felt my shaking stop immediately as a calm ran through me that was beyond description. Her gaze made it seem almost silly that I could feel anything but peace as I looked into her eyes.

She didn't blink, didn't breathe, and didn't look away for even a moment as I felt her eyes staring at my entire existence. Every shameful moment, every mistake, and every small triumph revealed itself to her gaze as she looked at me as if I was a painting.

As I thought about the answer to her request, I saw the moon, calmly bathing the world in its pale light.

"That is correct, Joseph. I am the moon that shines over Blacksky. Do you know why that is?"

The only thoughts that came in response were that, unlike the sun, we could look at the moon, and that it shone with a light that was not its own.

"You are correct again, Joseph. I shine with a light that is not my own. What light do you see when you look at me?"

I didn't know the answer to that question. As I continued to stare into the depths of her eyes, I caught the sight of something...odd. In the hypnotizing darkness of her pupils, I saw myself reflected, with Del standing behind me. But that couldn't be right...unless…

"Very good. My light is not my own, but the light of my people. I am nothing but a pale rock in the darkness without their light to give me meaning. You are now a citizen under the Blacksky, and your light is exceptionally bright, Joseph.

Even in your darkest moment, your voice screamed out for life. When you jumped into oblivion, you were not hoping for your death but...something else. So I ask you, Joseph-Have you found what you've been looking for?"

"Yes, I have," I finally said out loud, surprising even myself a bit with my certainty.

"Then take this secret with you," she said again into my mind, "You were never in any danger from that energy that was within you. My Wrath can be misguided at times, but she is never truly destructive. When this feeling is gone from you, you will also remember the truth of that encounter with my Wrath."

I looked at her in disbelief. This was all an elaborate plan just to get Del down here? Having met this girl, I felt that it would have been worth it regardless. But then, what the hell was Genevieve's real game?

Ahmose then leaned forward and kissed me gently on the forehead, sending a strange charge through my entire body. When the feeling passed, I no longer felt the burning lust that had been consuming my thoughts.

At that moment I remembered exactly how that encounter with Genevieve had transpired. I had some very some mixed feelings about it, but Del was going to need to know.

"I would never share this with Delilah," she spoke to my mind directly, "But I was afraid for my dream-my city."  
"W-why are you telling me?" I thought to ask.  
"Because within your erratic light, I have already found an answer. I will keep dreaming of Blacksky until it can be fully reborn."  
"I hope I get a chance to see it…" I said, lamenting my own mortality.  
"You will, Joseph. There is one last thing."  
"Yes?" I asked.  
"I cannot see the future, but I worry about what you may be planning to do."  
"You can see that, huh? You don't need to worry about me, though."  
"That is not true at all. You are a citizen of my Blacksky but, far more than that, you are a living being. If you should ever find yourself faced with an impossible decision, try to remember that sometimes the right answer is not to choose."  
"I'll try to keep that in mind. We can't always have the happy ending we want, but I-"  
"I understand. You need not say any more," she whispered into my mind with an air of finality.  
"Thank you…" I said, feeling humbled to be in her presence and not entirely certain why.

With a nod and a small smile, she spoke up again, "I would like you to wait in the hall below until I have made my decision."  
"Yes, my lady," Delilah answered as she gave us each a clear look before escorting us from the room.

The moment we entered the room below to wait, I grabbed Del and pulled her into a fierce hug. I was pretty sure she'd shown more emotion in the last several minutes than I'd seen out of her the entire time I'd known her. Once I had my arms around her I could feel her shaking as I gently stroked her hair. Del simply stood with her arms at her side as I held her.

We waited in silence for several minutes, each of us lost in our own heads. I was lost for words again, not even knowing where to even begin saying something to Del. Whatever Ahmose had to say, I'm sure that there was no "right" answer in this situation.

Several silent minutes later, we heard Ahmose's voice call out for us in the same gentle tone, "I have made my decision."

I leaned down and whispered to Del, "Whatever happens, you know I'm with you."

With a nod, Del led us back up into the room.

"Is there anything you would like to say before I give my judgement?"  
"Just that I am sorry, my lady. It is entirely my fault that you were left to sing alone in the dark for so long."  
"I think I understand your reasons," Ahmose began with a smile before her look turned deadly serious as she continued, "That is all?"

Del seemed to hesitate as she turned something over in her mind, her glance passing over me. More concerned with her than with any sort of protocol, I stepped forward to place a reassuring hand on Del's shoulder as she remained silent.

Ahmose continued in her serious tone, "If there is nothing else, then you and Genevieve will seek out this wight and bring her before me, alive, to face judgement."

Stepping out of my grasp, Del nearly shouted i response, "But, my lady-!"

Continuing despite Del's outburst, Ahmose added, "While your husband and additional spouse are legal citizens of Blacksky, you shall no longer bear my sorrow."

"My lady, I regret that I can no longer be of use as your Sorrow, but even if it will mean my exile, I must refuse your demand," Del said as her hand reached back towards mine, searching desperately for my grasp.

Looking more curious than upset, Ahmose leaned forward and spoke up, "You...would abandon our dream and leave this task to my Wrath alone, just because of the regret you feel as a teacher and caretaker?"  
"No! My lady…" Del answered, her composure gone as she gripped my hand with all of her strength, "Not the regret I feel as a teacher, but...I...she-Lorelei is my daughter."


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41 - Out From the Darkness

 _(this chapter contains content that could be considered VERY offensive to some. Additional discretion is advised.)_

-  
"You are mentally deficient-you must be. There is no other explanation. You've already failed nine times and you can't imagine the sort of pain that it causes me every single time," the strange voice called out in the blackness.

"Yeah? Well this is like threading a needle while wearing fucking mittens, and it hurts me at least as much as it hurts you...believe me," another voice responded.

"Why don't you just give up?"

"Remember who's in charge here."

"In charge?! That's a laugh. If I see you in the street without your little 'friends', we'll see exactly who's 'in charge', you insect!"

"So you're just going to let yourself die then? Because you seem to be under the mistaken impression that any number of failures is going to stop me from trying."

"Fine, I'd rather be free of this curse anyway, but I don't know what you expect me to do. If either of us dies then this is all for nothing."

"And I still have the option to buy another?"

"Bitch left the rider in the contract. 20,000 gold, and only because I want to see how this plays out."

"Done. That brings me to 11...I'll just have to beg on the streets for that much coin, I guess."

"I don't know what you think you're going to do with 11 that you couldn't do with 10…"

"You just leave thinking the big thoughts up to me."

"Asshole," the first voice whispered before fading out.

"I can't believe you wouldn't tell me something like that! What's stopping me from destroying that monstrosity the moment I see it?" Cholris asked angrily.

Del shouted back, "She is the only child I'll ever have-she's related to you by blood. Do you have any idea what it felt like to see her destroy this place? I watched my own flesh and blood murder thousands before my eyes. I begged her to stop but I had no reasons that made sense to her!"

"It shouldn't exist in the first place!" Cholris yelled, throwing her book to the ground, "Curse that bastard! He ruined everything! We suffered through that hell together and you never even told me such an important piece of information?!"

Del backed down slightly in response, "I have to believe that we went through that for some purpose! When I learned necromancy, I tore his spirit apart looking for that purpose but he had no answers beyond a pitiful, past due, apology. The damage was done long ago."

"Why sister...WHY DID YOU KEEP THAT DAMNED ABOMINATION?!" Cholris screamed at the top of her lungs.

Starting to shake as she began to lose her temper for the first time I could remember, Del shot back, "I didn't KEEP her! Once I started to show, he beat me nearly to death and I LOST her!"

"Yet you still kept the fetus, it seems...damn abomination."

"Why even learn necromancy if not to use it for such things? If she's an abomination, then so am I."

"You have no right to say that, Delilah. Do you have any idea what I went through to try and erase those memories of yours? Of mine?"

"I know what you've done for me. I remember every breath I've taken since the age of four, but I still made certain that this place was built on your song so that I could never forget. But this is my only daughter..." Del trailed off, overcome with sadness.

"So that gives you the right to bring that creature into this world?!"

Tearfully shouting back, "You simply don't want to understand! It was my choice to make! That man took, and took, and took from me, and the thought of Lorelei was the only thing that made the pain worth bearing. When I lost her I shut it all out, but I don't NEED you to protect me anymore!"

"That is enough," Ahmose said calmly as she pulled a curved staff from the air and tapped the butt of it onto the ground. Looking to Del, she asked, "Delilah, do you refuse my demand because you feel she should not be punished, or because you fear for her life?"

"She has no emotions, so the only punishment that would matter to her is death. I won't let her be destroyed," Del answered with certainty.

"Destruction is more than that spawn deserves, I'll find her myself and-" Cholris said angrily, her face clouded in memories.

Looking back to Cholris, Del interrupted, "This is my burden to bear, sister. Even if it may destroy me, I am doing whatever it takes to...protect the ones I love."

With something resembling a growl, Cholris turned away and walked down to the hall, adding, "I need some time to think. Do whatever you wish, sister."

"Delilah," Zelia asked while leaning against the wall.

"What, Zelia?" She answered, still shaking from the confrontation.

"Cholris told me about her past, some time after she became court wizard. She talked about the things that you went through and why you acted so distant," Zelia continued as she looked at Del intently. "Before you consider your emotions about your...'daughter', consider what Cholris went through when she gave up her childhood to protect you. She put her entire soul into keeping you together. Remember that," Zelia said as she turned to head down the stairs.

"To what end, Zelia?" Del asked despondently, "I've spent thousands of years considering all of it. Just because I didn't feel doesn't mean I didn't see. You gave up your mortal life to protect those important to you, do you feel that those people owe you a debt of their own happiness for your sacrifice? Can you honestly say that you wouldn't make that same sacrifice again for the ones you love?"

"There was a saying my father told me once...'Don't lie until it becomes truth,'" She said as she walked out the door, adding, "Maybe you can figure out what he meant by that."

Del looked at me, expecting that this was what she felt I would find difficult to accept. Was I supposed to walk out of here and leave her now? In a vacuum, imagining someone bringing their child back to life as an undead was...questionable. Looking into Del's eyes, however, I saw the only truth that mattered in this.

"I said I'm with you, Del...and I meant it. Let me try to talk to her," I said with a light smile and a nod of certainty.

"I...see," Del responded, lost for words.

Making my way past Zelia, and after Cholris, I heard her voice echo out across the old library a few minutes later as I caught up to her. I don't know if she noticed me, but I moved closer and remained quiet so I didn't disturb her.

Cholris had taken a seat on a large comfy-looking couch situated near the edge of the library as she pulled out a clear stone. She placed it on the ground in front of her and sighed.

"I'm sorry to bother you now, but I need some advice..." Cholris said as the gem began to glow, the spectral form of a female appearing in front of her.

"I'm happy to give you advice any time, dear," the ghost said kindly, taking a seat next to Cholris. She cuddled close as the ghostly woman said, "I happened to have heard some of what you said...you two should treat each other more nicely."

"How can I when she has lied to me for over 4,000 years?!" Cholris rasped in a harsh whisper, her cheeks flushed in anger.

"If we're going to split hairs, you _did_ snap at her the last time you two spoke. You've been hiding plenty from her as well," the ghostly figure said with a kind smile.

"That's...that's completely different!" Cholris said as her cheeks puffed angrily.

The ghost simply giggled and wrapped her arms around Cholris.

"You're one of the few people she still cares about in this world, and you know that your words can easily wound her."

"I know... " Cholris said in a vaguely frustrated tone, burying her head in the ghostly woman's bosom.

"La laaa la, La la la, laaaaaaa la La laaa." The woman started to sing a gentle lilting song while she stroked her hair. Cholris simply smiled and laid with her until she finished.

"Thank you...mother," Cholris nearly whispered, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Anytime, dear."

Well...that was certainly interesting to have seen. What were the limits of magic in this world? A necromancer had saved my life, and another one had torn across the veil of death and brought her own mother back as a spirit to dwell within a crystal. Were there some lines that even they were not supposed to cross? No longer certain of myself, I reconsidered what I had planned to say as I approached.

"Excuse me, Cholris?" I said quietly, but loud enough for her to hear.

Dismissing the projection, she turned to me and asked, "What is it, Joseph?"

"When I walked down here, I thought I was just going to try and convince you to let this all go, but..." I hesitated before continuing, "I think we need to talk. I know you care about her, but this isn't your call to make."

"I know, but I still have a say in what she should and shouldn't do."

"You can't make her choices for her, and this isn't a small thing to her. She's already made her choice, and we can either support her or get out of the way."

"Do you have any idea what you're asking me to do?" Cholris asked as she got to her feet

Taking a deep breath, I answered, "Does it matter? Maybe it's different for me, but I'd follow her to the gates of hell if she asked, or if she needed me to," I continued calmly, "I might want to know why, but I don't need any real reason beyond the fact that I love her."

Cholris gave a half-smile as she replied, "Sometimes I think it would have been better if she'd picked a more sane individual..."

"Believe me, I still don't know what she sees in me. But anyway, I need to know...Why are you so opposed to this Lorelei in the first place?"

"Allow me to show you," she said with a wave of her hand as she conjured her violin again, the vibrations of the strings setting off a chain reaction of ripples in the air that once again formed into a pale illusion.

Even though I didn't know what to expect, based on the emotions that Del and Cholris had shown, I knew enough to be anxious about what she was going to show me. I was still amazed to see such a complete illusionary display. It felt to me to be completely different than what I saw Risa conjure, neither display more detailed or complete, but the emotions that went into forming each display so different as to change the entire feel of the experience.

The first thing that came into view was the image of a family that seemed to be enjoying a picnic on a sunny hillside. Seeing familiar facial features among the participants made it clear that this was a very young Delilah and Cholris with their parents.

What was somewhat surprising to me was that Del was clearly the older sister by at least a year. I smiled as I saw Del jump up, realizing she was covered in ants, followed by her sister trying to squish them by hitting her repeatedly with a plate as their parents simply grinned at the display. The scene brought a smile to my face.

After a few moments of this scene, it shifted rather suddenly. I saw the two girls playing outside of a small three-room house, jumping up excitedly as they saw their mother coming down the road towards home.

From this vantage it happened so quickly. First a shout rang out across the open field and as quickly as their mother could turn to see the reason for the alarm, a runaway wagon broadsided the woman as it careened down the side of the steep grassy hill into into the road.

The scene changed only slightly to one showing the girls' father holding the woman's lifeless body, still in the middle of the dirt road as the still-bright sun now seemed to shine in cheerful mockery of their feelings.

As Cholris continued to play her violin, I saw her expression darken as the illusion followed suit to show their father sitting alone at the kitchen table, a bottle in his hand that shortly joined the team of its brothers on the wooden floor, the broken glass gleaming like diamonds upon the black velvet of the dirt-covered floor.

While the young, illusion-born Cholris looked on, Del had begun to rub the man's back in an attempt to comfort him as he broke down further into tears. After a few attempted words of encouragement seemed to have been lost on the man, he quickly turned and brought the back of his hand across Delilah's face with enough force to knock her off her feet, her hands and knees cut by the glass strewn across the floor.

As I watched the illusion progress like a time-lapsed video, more and more glass found its way onto the floor as the man lost any semblance of a healthy appearance, his body being slowly destroyed before my eyes in the grip of a mounting alcoholism.

In a flash, the illusion seemed to go black before my eyes adjusted to see the inside of a small, darkened bedroom. The young Cholris, still looking barely eight or nine years old, was awakened by the sounds of her sister crying as their father carried her into the room, laying her down upon the bed, his gaze seeming to linger upon the young Delilah for several uncomfortable minutes before he left the room.

Looking over at her sister, Del tearfully whispered, "It's...okay. Go back to sleep."

Again the illusion lurched forward into a sort of fast-forward as I saw the same scene repeated on dozens of occasions. Each time the scene played out, Del acted more quiet and withdrawn, the many bruises on her body always visible.

As I saw this illusion unfolding, I didn't even want to think about what was happening to this poor girl. Reminding myself that this was my Del made it even more difficult to see. I felt myself tearing up as the helpless anger mounted.

In a violent shift, the image changed to show Cholris nearly draped over her big sister, rubbing her back, Delilah's face quickly swelling from the force of some impact.

Staring back at the man angrily, Cholris screamed, "Leave her alone! Why are you hurting her?!"

Still dazed from the blow, the young Delilah whispered, even as sun streamed in the nearby window, "It's okay...go back to sleep."

With a look of anger, the man reached down and grabbed Cholris by the hair, dragging her into the other room. As the man threw the young girl onto the filthy bed, I closed my eyes, wishing I could somehow escape from the screams or that this was just a trick.

I knew better, sadly, as I saw the same scene play out over and over with Cholris now as the target. The illusion was so complete that I felt her rage as the man violated the young girl, the scent of alcohol, his repugnant body odor, and his own rotting teeth a gruesome accompaniment to the horrifying act. I began to truly understand why she felt Lorelei was an abomination. Cholris wanted, or needed, me to see this, so I forced myself to endure this theater of repeated tragedy.

With another change, the image shifted to show Cholris waking up one morning, her young body still beaten and bruised as she turned to look over at her attacker. As the perspective shifted, I saw that the man's complexion had become ashen, Delilah's small fingers remaining tightly clasped on the man's throat, his cold body having passed on hours ago.

"Why did you take her instead of me?! Didn't I look enough like mommy? Wasn't I good enough?" Del cried out to the man as her tears splashed on his lifeless body.

Quickly standing, Cholris tried to pull Delilah away from the man that used to be their father.

"No! I don't care if he hurts me as long as he stays. You...you took him!" Del screamed as Cholris finally dragged her away from the body, Del finally breaking down completely as she held her sister.

"He's gone, sister. Our father died the same day as our mother...this beast was somebody else," Cholris said, now displaying a maturity far beyond what her visible age would suggest.

In response, Delilah slowly stopped crying, a chill creeping into her voice. When her tears had subsided completely, she finally looked up, her eyes now completely bereft of any emotion, and simply nodded.

Whatever happened in that moment appeared to be the trigger that caused Del to seal her emotions away completely. The rest of the images were scattered and disjointed, showing Cholris as she attempted to take care of her nearly catatonic older sister until the illusion finally solidified back into a solid image.

"Death is too good for such a beast. The girls in my family are here because they _chose_ to be. Had I known…" the demonic looking girl trailed off and was silent a moment before she continued, "Your sister has already received my blessing and there is nothing that can return her humanity. There is no way you could care for her alone, girl, but she is welcome to stay here with my family until she can decide for herself how she wishes to live."

Cholris answered "No...I will take care of her. Somehow, I will-"

"Enough, girl. I will not let you leave with her as she is."

"That is not your decision make. I will take her whether you allow it or not."

The Baphomet's girlish voice issued forth in a loud cackle, the edges of her form seeming to vibrate reality itself as she took a step closer to Cholris.

Cholris didn't move an inch, fearlessly staring down the demon girl that could have easily torn her to pieces.

The demon girl remained close enough to Cholris that their noses were nearly touching as her laughter subsided, "You're only the second person to stand her ground against me, but at least _you_ aren't dumb enough to believe you can best me. However, I won't allow some foolhardy mortal to play at protector with the newest retainer to Viconia of the Asmodeus bloodline."

"I said I'm-" Cholris began before the demon girl effortlessly flicked her in the forehead with one of her claws, the force still knocking the young girl from her feet.

"Only another retainer to my line would be an acceptable guardian," the Baphomet said as Cholris tried to pick herself up. Pinning the girl to the ground with her paw, the demon continued, "I hope you've made peace with the loss of your humanity, because from this day forth you shall be expected to respectfully represent the Asmodeus line, offering your protection to any others of my family that may be...close by."

At those words, liquid flame seemed to roll down the demon's arm, scorching the flesh of the young Cholris as the flames poured over and into her, tearing away her mortality forever and recasting it in the same mold as her sister and all of the Baphomet's other witches.

As Cholris writhed on the ground in the agonizing unholy flames of transformation, she looked up at Delilah and swallowed her screams of pain in an unbreakable iron determination.

The horned demon turned to leave her large tent, turning back for a moment to look at the two sisters with a smirk, "For a girl to endure these flames in silence is baffling, but two in one week...?"

"That's why she-" Cholris began.

"Thank you," I cut in, feeling the need to say a lot of things to her, "For protecting her, I mean. I...can't really imagine how horrible that must have been for both of you, but..." I shakily took a deep breath as I looked around, "Have you looked at this place? She probably knows every single word in every single one of these books by heart..."

"She may have knowledge, but that doesn't mean she knows how she should use it," Cholris replied.

"You're absolutely right. What I mean to say, though, is that you...succeeded," I said as I tried to keep up at least a weak smile.

"What...do you mean?" Cholris asked as she tilted her head slightly to await my response.

"You gave up your own humanity to protect her, you stayed with her and acted as the parent she needed. The amazing person she is now wouldn't exist if you hadn't sacrificed so much for her. But...she doesn't need anyone to save her anymore. I'd be dead now if it wasn't for her, and I didn't marry her out of pity."

"It has been so long since she has truly smiled... Maybe I never would have been able to get her out of it..."

"Maybe your only problem was thinking that you had to do it alone. The fact that she can handle herself so well now is just further proof of what a damn good job you did."

With a sigh, Cholris continued, "I know that she can handle herself, but I want you to keep reminding her that she shouldn't let her emotions cloud her judgement."

"This is the only time I've seen her starting to let her emotions get the best of her, and all I can promise you is that I won't let this destroy her, no matter the cost."

"I want you to promise me something else, Joseph."

"What's that?" I asked curiously.

"You are probably the last person to be able to make this call, but if it seems absolutely hopeless in your attempts to save Lorelei...I want you to convince Delilah to give up on her."

I gave her a wide smile as I replied, "You might not believe me, but I've actually got a plan for this situation."

"You mean that half-baked idea you have in your head? The chances of it working are less than 5%..."

"No no no, not that plan! Where would I even find that many bananas? And I'd need at least six albino dwarves. How do you know about my plan anyway?"

"Must you even ask that question?"

"Huh...I hope Del can't do that. But eh...never mind, I guess."

"Good." She pulls out a quartz crystal and holds it out towards me, asking, "I assumed you wanted to ask for this?"

"I...hope that's what I'll be needing. Thank you."

"I'm quickly revising my positive judgement on your sanity, but I will be curious to see if your ridiculous idea bears fruit," she said as she pulled a quartz crystal from elsewhere in her cloak and handed it to me.

"I'm thinking that we're going to throw a huge party in Alnor since the wedding was five flavors of fucked, so hopefully I'll have the plan more refined by then," I said as I slid the simple gemstone into a pouch, adding, "Just make sure that you _and_ your friend Zelia can make it once the invitations go out."

"I'll make sure she doesn't cause too much trouble," she says with a smile. "Perhaps you might also be able to meet 'him'..."

"'Him?' That doesn't sound ominously misleading at all."

"Heh...its a family tradition."

"In that case 'sis', maybe I'll just have to keep this plan all to myself after all," I said with a wave and a smile as I bounced on my feet a moment, nearly dashing up the hallway a moment later.

The conversation with Cholris had gone better than I could have even dreamed, given what she'd said before storming out. This meant that we'd have a chance to save Lorelei. I already had a plan, and given everything I'd seen to this point, I knew it was a good one. If I was lucky, I might even survive it.

As I was about to pass Zelia, still wearing my stupid grin, I stepped aside with a deep bow in her direction, saying, "It has been a pleasure, milady."

"Don't flatter yourself. My 'Husband' is more than you could ever be."

Raising my eyes from the bow, I added, "I meant that it was MY pleasure. But the way you say that..." I trailed off as I watched Zelia walk back towards Cholris. I looked at the pair of them, earning a fierce scowl and a barely visible shaking of Cholris's head to dispel any fantasies I had about any hot wight-on-lich action.

With a slight cough I added, "More seriously...you might want to work on those anger issues," I said as Zelia looked like she was about to beat an education on said issues into my hide before I added, "But nobody is perfect, and _any_ man would be lucky to have you."

"I don't want any man...I want him." She turned and kept walking.

As I made my way back up to Ahmose's room, I wondered who Zelia actually had in mind. With her personality the way it was, I also wondered if she'd even told this man yet that he was her property.

"Far better him than me," I muttered to myself as I walked back up into the room.

Both pairs of eyes were on me as I entered, Del looking particularly worried. As I looked at her, I was struck again by just how strong she had become, having gone through such a horrible ordeal. It was difficult to maintain the belief in this situation, but I'd always been the sort of person that felt that the trials we all endure are worth it to make us into the people we are.

In an attempt to banish her doubts, I stepped forward and wrapped Del in a soft embrace. She had walked an unbelievably jagged and broken road to get here, and I was going to do everything I could to make sure that Del would not have to suffer again as long as I lived.

"Cholris showed me what happened," I said softly, as I ventured a quick look at Ahmose to make certain that this wasn't disturbing her, earning a small smile and a nod from the tiny figure.  
"I see. Joe, do you...still wish to…" She asked, shaking in her hesitation before continuing, "Do you still want me?"  
"I'll always want you, Del. Nothing you could have shown me here would have changed that."  
"And...my daughter?" she asked as her voice began to crack again.  
Taking a deep breath I answered, "If you want to save her, then I'm with you. I don't know _exactly_ how we're going to pull it off, but I have some ideas."

Breaking the momentary silence, Ahmose spoke up, "Delilah, I want to honor your desire to avoid her destruction, but she will need to be punished."  
Stepping away from me and turning back towards Ahmose, Del answered, "But I already explained, my lady. What good would any punishment do if she simply doesn't make the emotional connections?"  
"The correct answer is that punishment is what the law demands, and if she was your daughter then she was educated on the laws," Ahmose said without averting her gaze from Del.

"My lady?" I asked.  
"Yes, Joseph?" she responded, the barest hint of a smile reflecting in her eyes as she seemed to read my next line of questioning before it had even completely formed in my own mind.  
"Delilah is right in that any reasonable punishment would have little effect, assuming we could even carry it out, but…" I paused, worried that my idea might seem ridiculous.  
Her stare not wavering, Ahmose added, "Continue."

Stammering a bit in my uncertainty and still feeling tiny before this deceptively young-looking girl, I continued, "Well, what if...I mean-if it's possible of course...Would there be a way to fix her lack of emotion? Del did sort of suggest that it was by design in the first place, so I thought that maybe…"

Ahmose looked back to Del and asked as if she already knew the answer, " _Would_ such a thing be possible?"  
Del looked crestfallen as she answered, "It...is certainly possible in concept, but at her level of power there is most likely no way I could make the modifications...unless if I had her completely immobilized on an operating table."

Clearing my throat, I asked, "This might also sound really stupid, but...when you said that Del would no longer bear your sorrow, how did you mean?"

Her eyes slowly listing back in my direction, Ahmose spoke, "I must apologize to you both, as I fear you will not hear the answers you desire to some of your next questions. It is, to answer your query, my literal sorrow, bestowed upon the undead high council representative of Blacksky. Delilah is the only one that has ever carried it."

"That...doesn't make a lot of sense," I said.  
"It should make perfect sense, Joe," Delilah said as she turned towards me, "We all have faults, and the faults of those who are meant to lead us are that much more dangerous to the people. So we took on her wrath, sorrow, shame, and pain, giving her half of our strength in exchange. We wore her weaknesses as regalia, knowing the symbol of our office meant the strength of the people and our ruler."

Wait just a damn minute. So that meant Del had only been using HALF of her power this entire time? I'd already seen her work wonders beyond what I even thought possible, and imagining the other things of which she might now be capable made me involuntarily shudder.

She _was_ right, though. The idea of taking on the weaknesses of the ruler and giving her even more power in exchange made so much sense that I wondered if any of the other lords did something similar.

"I guess I meant that it didn't make sense to me in the physical sense...this sort of magic is completely new to me. I never would have even imagined that such a thing would be possible. So, then my next question was if simply carrying the sorrow might cause a reaction in Lorelei."

Delilah lit up with a hopeful look at the prospect, "It's very possible, however...Ahmose will only allow an elected undead representative to carry it, or the current representative's chosen replacement. As there is no longer an undead council, this presents a problem." She paused a moment before stepping towards Ahmose, "Please return your sorrow to me! I will bear the mantle again, gladly, my lady. Then I could-"

Ahmose closed her eyes and shook her head, "No, Delilah. You carried my sorrow for far, far too long. It is my sincere wish that you never feel the touch of sorrow ever again."

"My lady...why? This might be the only way that I could ever get her back!" Del pleaded.

"Delilah. You are being rash and overly hasty in this. You and Genevieve were the only ones to bear one of my weaknesses for more than a year or two, and only because your natures actively resisted the weight of them," Ahmose said in a conciliatory tone.

"Then Lorelei would be perfect as well!" Del eagerly replied.

"I am sorry, Delilah, but I will not honor this request at this time. Have you considered what might happen to her if a return of her emotions suddenly allowed for a true understanding of what she has done?"

Del's face turned toward an angry desperation before understanding seemed to dawn upon her, "I-! No...you are right, my lady."

"I am going to set aside my judgement on Lorelei for now. I will not attempt to stop you from seeking another means to save her, but I want you to experience at least some of the happiness that you helped bring to so many within this nation. I will not consider this issue again until after you have borne witness to the birth of Joseph's second child."

The weight of Ahmose's words set upon Del immediately, her hand tightly grasping mine as she asked, "Understood. What...will you do now, my lady?"

Standing back up from the egg-shaped bed in which she had lain for the last four millennia, Ahmose pulled a small ornamental knife from her belt and made a single pass through her long hair, just above the shoulder. The dark strands fell to the ground slowly as if they were descending through water.

"I will find another black sky in which I can shine with the light of my people," Ahmose said.

Finally smiling again, Del produced a scroll and handed it to Ahmose, "I was hoping you might say that, my lady. That scroll contains a current map of the island with ideal locations clearly marked. I would still need Genevieve's assistance, but I would also gladly construct another channeling matrix once you have need of it."

With a wide smile, Ahmose replied, "Your family will ever be welcomed as citizens under the black sky, and…" she paused a moment before giving me and Del a tight hug, "don't forget that your happiness as citizens, wherever you may be, is my joy as a ruler."

Seeing Ahmose starting to walk from the room, I piped up, "Wait! Are you really going all alone?"

"I am happy to know that you worry for my safety, but as you can see..." she said as she gestured first to the library and then to the streets far below us.

As my eyes followed the sweeping gesture of her arm, I saw that the entire library as well as streets and massive plaza surrounding this tower were now packed to bursting with the undead that had been outside the city.

Looking back at us with a smile, she said calmly, "I will not be going alone."

With that, the tiny girl shouldered her staff, now looking like a shepherd's crook and called forth an ankh to her left hand. I was about to try and stop her from heading down the stairs when Del put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

As I watched Ahmose slowly descend the stairs, every single one of the undead, from the ghostly apparitions to the most rotted skeleton, fell instantly to their knees in reverence.

As she passed, each of the creatures rose to their feet and began to follow her in a solemn procession. Just before she had passed from view completely, Ahmose looked back one final time and smiled, her aura now glowing brightly enough as to be almost blinding. She gave a childlike wave of her tiny left arm and then vanished beyond the western edge of the central plaza, the uncountable undead behind her taking more than an hour to file out completely.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42 - A Tiny Seed

The magical lights of the city had already begun to dim, feeling as though they did so in mourning at the departure of the city's heart, as Ahmose made her way from the city completely. As the shadows became darker and more numerous, it felt as though I was seeing time, represented by the fading light, as it left this place behind. Even if another city like this were ever to be built, it was still sad beyond words that this place might never see the light again.

It's not as if there were teams of history-minded humans or monsters trying to dig up lost history...or at least none of which I was aware. Those who fail to heed the lessons of history are doomed to repeat them, I suppose. But then it seemed like most of the denizens of this world were completely happy to keep to the status quo.

It was inspiring at least to know that Ahmose had something completely different in mind. Something about imagining her leading thousands of undead across the desert to the west made me smile. Who could know if she'd ever found another city as grand as this one once was, but with magic, thousands of monsters, and eventually humans, working toward the same end, it seemed more a question of "when" than one of "if".

I had to wonder if Del really was okay with waiting before trying to pursue Lorelei. I knew that such an encounter would not end well for anyone involved, but it was something that we couldn't shove under the rug forever. At the very least, I wanted to make sure to delay the confrontation as long as possible, or at least until we were ready.

"Del?"  
"Yes, Joe?"  
"Are you going to wait before going after Lorelei, like Ahmose suggested?"  
"Are you worried about me?"  
"You didn't answer my question...and yes, I'm extremely worried."  
"I have waited this long. What is a few more years?" Del said as we stared out one of the windows of the central spire.

With a sigh, I turned and actually picked up Del into my arms as though she were a princess, reminding me again just how light she was, despite her amply pleasing curves. I looked down to see the curious look on her face and I simply smiled in answer.

"Joe?"  
"Yes, Del?"  
"Why are you carrying me?"  
"It's funny. Who'd ever think that an engine of necromantic destruction could be this cute?"  
Unable to hide her blush, she still sounded doubtful as she responded, "It sounds as if there is something for which you are about to ask me."  
"I want you to promise me that you aren't going to try to do anything with this Lorelei situation without telling me."  
She looked away slightly, "You are not often this persistent, Joe."

I remained silent and continued to look down at her in my arms expectantly.

"Couldn't this wait until we have reunited with Risa?" she asked.

A slight scowl creased my brow as I maintained my stare.

"I see," She began as her eyes met mine again, "I promise that I will not pursue anything related to her without telling you."  
"Good. We're a team now, Del. This will only work out for the best if we handle it together. She's your daughter and I'm not going to rest until you have her back. I've got more ideas than I could even begin to explain, but...I just _know_ that if you rush in there unprepared, everything will fall to pieces."  
"You...can put me down now."

I set her back onto her feet, still wishing I could have held her a bit longer. As I stood back up, however, she almost immediately pulled on my arm, dragging me down into a kiss. Her pillowy lips still sent a warm current through me as they pressed firmly against mine.

Finally breaking the kiss, she kept her hands locked together behind my neck, her forehead pressed against mine.

"And you are certain you wish to remain with me? This is the last time I will ask, and I will bear you no malice were you to walk away."  
Letting her finish, I moved her chin to stare directly back at her before I answered, "That's all wrong, Del. We belong to each other and I'd want you to be pissed as hell if I tried to walk away. Who knows might happen? I might end up lost or on the wrong road and...I'd want to know that you'd pull me back."

"Are you telling me that I should go to any lengths to make certain that you do not get away?"  
I considered the possibilities that might make me regret such a request, but I answered just the same, "Yes, Del. If I ever try to leave you or Risa...do whatever it takes to make sure I can't get away."

Letting out a deep sigh of relief, Del replied, "Understood, my love."  
Picking her back up under her arms into a large hug, I whispered to her, "And don't you think about trying to get away from me either, because no matter what you do or where you go, I will find you."  
"I think, in the end, it will have been better for me to remain close to you, Joe."

After a overly dramatic spin, I set Del back on her feet and looked around.

"So...what do we do now?" I asked.  
"Give me just a moment," Del said as she went over to the device in the center of this room and opened a smaller side compartment, eventually pulling out a fingernail-sized piece of crystal and silver.  
"What's that?"  
"It is another part of the reason this place needed to be sealed. This is simply the catalyst, and while we used this mechanism to promote a more comfortable atmosphere for those above and below ground, I'm sure you can see how this might be used as a weapon."

"Yeah…" I said wistfully, wishing I could grasp even the most basic understanding of magic.  
"Are you bothered by that thought? Or is it something else?"  
"Well, to be honest I wanted to learn how it worked...and then I realized it would be completely pointless."  
"Knowledge is never pointless. Even if you cannot manipulate magical energy, having the understanding of how it is done might be still be useful to you some day."  
"Huh...you know what? I like that idea. Magic is just what we call science that we don't understand, and I'd like to start filling in the blanks on how this whole world works. You don't mind teaching me once we've settled back down in Alnor?" I asked.  
"I look forward to the opportunity," she answered with a smile.

A moment later, Del perked up as I saw her eyes spot something out the window. Looking closer it looked like Risa and...Genevieve. That reminded me that I need to talk to Del about-

Before I could even finish the thought, I saw her expression sour as she leapt from the tower, a series of skeletal arms passing her towards the ground.

"Del, wait!" I shouted as I realized that she either couldn't hear me or wasn't listening.

Cursing loudly and repeatedly, I dashed down the stairs and through the library, bursting out into the street around the spire. I made a sharp left turn and sprinted for all I was worth as I approached the place closest to where they had to be. As I came out onto a wide street, I saw Del approaching from the other side, her hair already starting to billow in the currents of her magic.

Genevieve stopped in her tracks when she saw me and smiled sadly, her eyes closing a moment later.

"Fuck this," I thought, "I'm not going to watch this happen again...not because of me."

I saw Del's form flicker slightly and knew that something had to be coming. It would have been impossible to say for sure if Del was actually going to try to kill Genevieve, but after Ahmose had cleared the cloudiness in my memory of the incident, as well as making it clear that Genevieve's acts wouldn't have caused any real damage, I didn't want to take the chance.

My last thought before I was close enough to dive on the helpless succubus was that it was a good thing Risa had forced me to start jogging again, and that the look on her face was quickly turning to confusion as I approached. I heard a scream the moment before I collided with Genevieve, feeling a sharp pain in my head as I did so.

Opening my eyes that I realized I'd unintentionally closed, I looked down to see Genevieve's face covered in blood, one of her horns partially broken.

"No!" I shouted as I tried to frantically shake the succubus awake.

I started to hyperventilate as I thought another life was about to slip away before my eyes, again because of me. I couldn't even blame Del in this situation as she had plenty of reason to attack...I should have told her exactly what had transpired to set this all in motion.

-  
-Several days ago.

I heard a slight commotion that normally would have gone ignored had I not been so anxious to see Del return. I peeked out from the covers to see a group of nearly a dozen imps and...someone that was most definitely _not_ an imp, all standing in the room.

The non-imp stood about my height, her figure the perfect picture of lithe beauty, her skin pale and flawless. Two horns sprouted from the top of her head, a slight downward swoop upon their middle as they pointed up and forward. Her long tail with the heart-shaped end and leathery wings were a pure white color, matching her hair, but did nothing more than help confirm the fact that this was a succubus...and she was taking Risa.

I was frozen in fear. If I jumped out now...who knew what they might do to Risa? And there was no way I could handle more than three imps...not to mention the completely unknown quantity in the succubus.

"Carry the girl to my western home, but I promise you that if even a single hair on her head is disturbed, I'll sell you all into the slave pits, understood?" a melodic voice said with an authoritative certainty.  
"Yes, mistress Genevieve," One of the imps replied, "But...what about him? Can we-?"

With a resounding crack, Genevieve slapped the imp across the face, nearly knocking the smaller girl from her feet.

"There is no man here as far as you are concerned. You will all be paid enough to spend a week at any brothel you desire, but you are not to touch, breathe upon, or even _think_ about this man for any reason," Genevieve nearly spat.

"Yes, mistress. Sorry, mistress," The imp replied as Risa was gently carried from the room, the group of imps ferrying her carefully enough that she didn't even stir in her slumber.

Once the imps had departed, leaving "Genevieve" alone in the room with me, I started to worry further on why she would have gone to so much trouble for me if she could afford to send her servants to any of the brothels in the city. This was not looking good at all. Still hiding beneath the blanket, I looked to the window and resolved to make a break for it.

As I jumped up from the bed and dashed toward the large window, I lowered my shoulder, determined to crash through it, even readying myself for the coming fall from the second story of the house.

The only thing that shattered was my pride, however, as I hit the solid window and was stopped as if I'd tried to shoulder my way through a brick wall.

"Fucking hell!" I screamed as I struggled with the latch, my plan rapidly starting to fall apart.

I felt the latch give as my hope returned. Throwing the window wide open, I didn't even venture a glance backward as I threw myself into the open air.

"I can understand your concern, Joseph. But we have important matters to discuss," her voice whispered directly into my ear, making me realize that this woman had plucked me from the air and now had me held beneath each arm.

Pulling me back into the room, she set me back on my feet, then gently pushed me back onto the bed. Despite the fact that she knew my name, it was going to take a lot more than some kindly spoken bullshit to convince me to lie down for a lust demon.

I used the momentum of her gentle push to roll backwards off of the bed and dashed toward the door. This seemed like a good part of town, so if I got to the street, I figured I could scream for the watch.

Either she had moved inhumanly fast or I'd been slowed down, but I ran directly into her soft body before reaching the door, her arms gently wrapping around me.

"Please, Joseph. This is difficult enough already without you seemingly able to ignore my magic as if I were a newborn imp."  
"Look...I'm sure whatever you have to say is really important but in this whole crazy mess of shit the only hard 'rule' I ever heard was that I wasn't allowed to fuck a vampire, a succubus, or a fox for any reason."

Even though her arms seemed to hold me gently, almost tenderly, they may as well have been made of steel for all the progress I made trying to pull them off of me. I tried going completely limp, which caused her to nearly drop me as I used the small amount of freedom to bring my forehead up into her chin as hard as I could manage.

"Please...ah!" she seemed to plead with me as her grip relaxed at the forceful impact of my skull upon her chin, her feet shuffling backwards a moment to catch herself.

Finding a moment of reprieve, I reached for the door again before I felt a snap and was completely overcome with a wave of heat that set every nerve, from my scalp to the soles of my feet, tingling.

Even small movements became sweet agony, and I froze in place. Knowing that I wouldn't be able to resist her any more, I tried to beg, "Just let me go, please...I'll do whatever else you want. I'm even really good with my tongue, you could-"

She only stepped toward me as I spoke, shaking her head in denial of everything I said, before embracing me again, my will to resist nearly completely broken.

"Shh, I know that I don't deserve your touch, Joseph," she cooed at me as she stroked my hair affectionately.  
"Then why...are you doing this?" I asked, starting to find it hard to speak.  
"Because someone very important loves you," she said as she carried me back to the bed, gingerly laying me back upon it.  
"But-" I attempted before I lost any further ability to form words.

"I know the many questions you have, but you need not ask them. I will tell you why this...is the only remaining option," she began. Taking a large breath, she continued, "There is but one reason why this is happening, that being that this is the only way to convince your lover, Delilah, to return to Blacksky and complete her duty as one of its administrators. We sealed the portal below with the belief that she would right the damage to the demonic channeling matrix and deliver the report of the city's destruction to Lady Ahmose...and free her from her prison."

While she spoke, she continued to pace at the foot of the bed nervously, occasionally stopping to look me up and and down as if she had never seen a man before.

Continuing on, she added, "Delilah refused to do so over some misplaced guilt regarding the fall of the city and has hidden from her duty for close to four thousand years. What I will...do to you, will appear to leave her no choice but to take you there."

The confirmation of her intentions was enough to make me weep silently, my sight clouding over with tears as they ran easily down the side of my face.

"I...know this will hurt you, but I need you to know that this is the most painful thing I have ever had to do. You captured the heart of someone that most people thought completely emotionless. I've always known better, but for the many hundreds of years that I considered her my dearest friend, and possibly throughout the rest of her life, no man or woman ever touched her in the way that you have."

That wasn't making anything better-not at all. My mind reeled at the thought of what grievous thing Genevieve would do to me that would convince Del to dive back into a past she'd been avoiding for thousands of years.

"I see the fear in your eyes, but there is no need. In truth, you will be in no real danger. You will feel as though your body is on fire, your thoughts of this encounter will be cloudy and muddled, and you may not be able to control your baser impulses, but I would not risk harming Delilah's only love, no matter the stakes. This is an elaborate lie to convince Delilah to confront her past and her duty."

I looked around, still desperately seeking a way to escape this situation.

As she looked down at me again, she started to softly cry as well, "There is nothing I could say in this moment, nor anything I could offer in repayment, nor any amount of grief on my part that could make up for this act."

She perched herself over me and gently pulled my eyes closed with her fingers as she took me within her, the unnatural heat of her driving me through one last attempt to throw her off of me. My struggling quickly subsided as I felt another warmth forcing its way into me, stealing my breath and what remained of my strength.

"This...will take...several hours," she began hesitantly before she broke down into a crying fit that wracked her entire body, "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...forgive me," she forced out through her tears as her body made an entirely different request of me.

I tried to think of Del and Risa-to imagine that this was just another glamour and that I would wake up and see my loving wives staring down at me, like always. There was no resistance, no brave struggle, and no fighting to the last against impossible odds.

This woman-this demon, raped me. Even knowing and hating the act, she carried it out anyway. As much as I wanted to hate every moment of this violation, she made me enjoy it, laying bare the hidden parts of me that were only for those I truly loved. The shame made me want to lose myself, forget everything, and simply fall into an endless sleep.

Through it all, I couldn't tune out the incomprehensible feeling of her own tears falling on me and the cries of her sadness as she took me without mercy.

It was many hours before I finally fell into slumber, dreading what I would find when I awoke.

"Please don't scream in my face, Joseph," Genevieve said to me as she looked up at me, her face showing some measure of pain.

Confused, I saw a drop of blood fall onto her face and realized that the blood was mine, spilling from a gash on my forehead that must have been cut on her now-damaged horn when I dove on her.

"Oh, uh...right," I said as I rolled off of her to assess the damage, quickly realizing that she appeared to be completely fine.

"Joe...what the hell are you doing?" Risa asked angrily even as she quickly leaned down and tore a piece of her already revealing garment to press it to the gash on my forehead.  
"Del! I don't know exactly what to say, but you can't kill her," I said as I looked over at my lich companion to see her shaking her head in disbelief.  
"I had no intention of doing so, my love. It is curious why you are so protective of her, however."  
"I just didn't want to see anyone else hurt because of me."  
"I swear," Risa began, "if you hadn't just slashed yourself to the bone, I'd be angry with you. At least it doesn't look horrible," She said as she leaned in and began to gently lick at the wound, causing me to unintentionally shiver at the strange sensation.

"Perhaps you'd like to explain things?" Del said to me, crossing her arms as I saw her dismiss a bony serpent that was coiled on the ground next to her. It looked almost exactly like the one in which she'd wrapped me before heading down here and must have been what her magic had brought forth.

"Well, Ahmose cleared my mind enough to remember what actually happened, and she told me that I was never in any real danger…"

"I see," Del began, "Ish, would you care to elaborate before I become cross?"  
The succubus stood up and bowed deeply to Del and then to Risa before she began, "I...can't even begin to ask your forgiveness for what I've done."  
Del sighed and replied, "Even though I have cause to thank you for...some of this, Ish, perhaps you should at least _begin_ to ask for forgiveness for raping our husband."

"What?! I thought you said a 'terrible demon' infected him!" Risa shouted, pulling me a bit closer in the process.  
"Karisa, I am that terrible demon. I needed Delilah to release Ahmose from her prison and the only way to do that was to convince her that she had no choice but to bring Joseph here."

Shaking her head, Risa continued to calmly stroke my hair as she replied, "I'm not going to pretend I'm okay with that. This is actually starting to piss me off so...Joe, please tell me what's going on here."

With Risa continuing to lovingly kiss and lick at my still-weeping abrasion, I began explaining exactly what happened. I didn't leave out any details, though I may have put particular emphasis on how hard I tried to escape. Going further, I began to expound upon everything that had transpired here, looking to Del before I started, needing to know that she was okay with me bringing it up, earning a nod from her. I kept my explanation as vague and delicate as possible, constantly looking over to Del for confirmation that she wasn't bothered by my rehashing of the disturbing tale.

When I had finally divulged the revelation of Lorelei's relation to Del, Genevieve stepped forward to speak up, "Delilah, why didn't you just tell me? I knew she was your zombie, but if I'd known she was your daughter-"

"You would have hesitated if Ahmose gave the order for her destruction. I fully expected her to do so and that is why I tried to avoid the unsealing of this place. I've spent the last two millennia trying to figure out a way to save her and I've found nothing. A wight can't be modified like a zombie," Del said as she shook her head.

"Wait," Risa began, her slightly shaky voice and tight grip on me showing how much she had come to care about the lich, "Del...are you really okay with this?"  
"Yes, Risa. Ahmose's cleverness is only surpassed by her kindness. Even though her judgement was to bring Lorelei before her, she said that she would delay that judgement. I don't even know where Ahmose is right now since she no longer hold half of my power, making it impossible to track her directly. Even once she leads her people through the desert, she will be more concerned with rebuilding for quite some time."  
"Sounds like a convenient loophole to me," Risa said as she then began to fret over my disheveled hair, "But if she cared about you, then maybe that was her way of upholding the law while still doing you a favor."

"I think you're right," I said as I stood back up, "she wasn't like anyone I've ever met and that...seems like the sort of thing she might have done."  
"Damn it," Risa mumbled, "Knowing that this was all for Del and the girl you left trapped down here...I'm not even allowed to be pissed at you for raping my husband," Risa said with a glare at Genevieve.

"Well, I did break part of her horn," I offered.  
"Oh yes, paying to take you for stitches later is _just_ the sort of revenge I had in mind."

Genevieve still seemed very upset as she continued, "I will still offer anything you ask for the offense that I have committed...even if you demand my life."  
Del rolled her eyes, "This is just the sort of overdramatic behavior that annoys me about you, Ish. I won't speak for those two, but I could think of a far better request that would satisfy me."

"I don't want anything. I'm just glad nobody was hurt," I offered.  
"Except you, genius. I swear, Joe...sometimes I don't know about you," Risa said with a sigh before adding, "though it goes completely against my nature, I still wouldn't feel right asking for anything."

"In that case, I have my own request for you," Del said as she crossed her arms.

"Name it," the succubus said with certainty.

"Find me a copy of Tlazolteotl's Meditations or an intact copy of the Black Sand Codex...both if you can manage it."  
"Nobody has laid eyes on either of those for 5,000 years or more…" Genevieve said as she began to rub her damaged horn.  
"You can't do it?" Del asked.  
"Fine! I'll find them, even if I have to scrape the bottom of the sea to do so. I assume you'll be returning to Alnor?"

My companions and I shared a glance before nodding in unison.

"You know, Ish, " Delilah began, "You could just turn me down. These grand, ill-conceived gestures always get you into trouble."  
Looking as though she would cry, the succubus replied, "That incident with Gil was not ill-conceived, it was just...poorly executed."  
"Perhaps my genius is simply not up to the task of seeing the wisdom in threatening to kick down the gates of Charisse's city and unleash an endless tide of undead upon her people if he didn't agree to have sex with you."  
"Delilah, why must you be so cruel?! I had to show a strong face after he killed that poor minotaurus-"  
"Which you sent after him in the first place. I suppose there were two interesting observations to be made from the outcome of your actions, however."  
"Can we not simply abandon this topic? I am certain your companions do not find it interesting," Genevieve said as she looked away, nervously crossing and uncrossing her arms.

Ignoring Genevieve's statement completely, Del continued, "It proved that a man, _properly_ motivated by a mad desire to escape you, will literally move the heavens and earth to do so. The second observation is that I find some measure of...hilarity in having borne witness to those acts."  
"Pretty sure we call that schadenfreude, Del. And that might put a few things into perspective," I added as I thought back on a few choice incidents.

Genevieve shook off her frustration with a slight frown before she finally continued, "Despite your continued acts of cruelty, there is something more. Though I still feel that it is little consolation, I've paid to have your home completely repaired. I also took care of the remaining furnishings, landscaping, and back taxes. Just yesterday, one my contacts found someone that was intimately familiar with how the place used to look and I spared no expense following their guidance."

"Wait," Risa began, "Who could you have possibly found that would know something like that?"  
"Ah...a lamia, I was told. She was just outside Alnor. I believe she said her name was Emerald."

-  
-Elsewhere

"The door has opened and the Red Hand stirs," the cowled figure spoke aloud, a gurgling wheeze coming forth in tandem with her otherwise powerful voice.

The statement set off a chain reaction of whispers through the massive crowd that had gathered to hear the words of this priestess.

"There is no need to fear, sisters and brothers! Even as the lash has broken us, the Red Hand promises to make us whole once more. Her kindness is without bounds. She takes the weak, the sickly, and the deformed without reservation or hesitation!"

Titters within the crowd began to escalate as the many monsters and few humans alike shared nods of agreement, the sound of the spectators slowly becoming louder.

"The masters of this land have stolen everything from us! Our homes and families were taken and replaced with the unending kiss of their whips and chains."

Suddenly from the crowd, a young Youko stood, her face half caved in and most of her teeth broken or missing, and shouted, "Murder them all!"

"No, my sister! It is only natural to hate those that have brought us so much pain, but the Red Hand embraces the slavers and their masters as well. Each year, more and more of them seek her, many angry and afraid. Not a single monster _OR_ human has ever been turned away!"

Many within the crowd began to shout, cheer, or weep openly. The conversations were ones of love, hope, and acceptance. They had all been slaves, criminals, and outcasts before somehow finding their way here. It had been dangerous for any of them to hope until now, but many of them had heard the rumors or seen the aftermath of many sorties into that ever-growing tomb.

The red-cowled figure continued, her fervor building, "I'm certain that you have been told that there is nowhere you belong, nobody that will ever care for you, and nothing you can do to escape an eternity of living torment. I have seen the Red Hand! I watched as she placed her loving touch upon my mother. Her pain was so great that I saw the Red Hand weep to accept it. And now my mother lives on as an eternal piece of the Red Hand!"

The crowd began to shout doubtful accusations, the tone growing darker even as it continued to grow louder.

"I sense your doubts, but I heard my mother call out my secret nickname through the voice of the Red Hand! There is no other way she could have known the name that only my mother ever used for me! I was only personally blessed with her touch for a moment. I wept to run from her embrace, but I knew that someone had to carry this message of hope to every person of Kaori, nay, the entire island itself!"

As the cowled figure finished her statement, she threw back her hood to reveal her powerful draconic body, half covered in shining black scales, edged in a midnight blue. Her right arm, however, hung limp, broken beyond repair, and the entire right side of her body looked dessicated and withered as though all of the life had been pulled from it, those scales looking grey and cracked.

The crowd gasped as they saw the once-powerful dragon looking nearly completely broken in body, some even turning away from the sight. Her one remaining blue eye, however, shined with a blazing light of determination, unshakeable even within the blasted ruins of the depleted mine in which she delivered her message.

"Even now my body wishes to return to her embrace, this horrible necrosis a result of my body's rejection of the impurities of the world after having touched perfection. But even though the Red Hand gives her gift freely, we cannot be selfish or we simply add our own weakness to her. We must be generous with this knowledge. Others must know, in Kaori and to the four corners of the island! Some may need to be forced into her embrace, and that is a truth that we must accept, but by drawing more to the Red Hand, we inevitably draw more to ourselves as well. When the Red Hand has touched everyone on the island, none of us will ever be alone again!"

As the speaker pulled her cowl back on, the crowd went wild in a chorus of shouts and cheers, their wretched lives given over to a new purpose.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43 - Playing Dirty

At the mention of the lamia, I turned away slightly to look back into the city, ostensibly in a profound contemplation, but more to hide the physical evidence that thoughts of the scaly woman were creating. Completely ignoring that she was the monster that made my whoredom official, there had been at least a few things bothering me about the attack on Emerald's shop...among many other things.

"It seems it was no coincidence that my contact stumbled onto her, and solves part of the mystery as to the serpent pheromones that still cling to Joseph here," Genevieve said as she began to worry over the blood that had stained her expensive-looking clothing.

With a sigh of relief, Risa added, "I'm so relieved to know she's alive. She was the first person I ever sold anything to and...she's been a friend as long as I can remember. I remember her coming by the house all the time to play with me and my sisters."

The conversation was reminding me of Ixi. She might have been the perfect person to ask about Emerald, were she anything more than a memory now. Despite myself, I reached up to touch the scars on my face, hoping in vain that they could have just been more illusion. I wanted to be okay with how things had turned out as a result, but these scars went far deeper than the flesh. My tentative glances at my companions only made it clear that they had plenty of other things on their minds.

This was not the time to get myself lost in dark memories, however. I tried to get my head back into the game as I commented on something that had rubbed me the wrong way.

"Wait, what do you mean 'part' of the mystery?" I asked.

"Well, Joseph," she began in a deviously coy tone, "most lamia are exceedingly jealous. The scent they leave is typically quite strong so that they can track their conquest...to the ends of the earth if needed. Hers was very light, as though she was attempting to conceal it entirely. With the amusingly… _diverse_ cocktail of scents upon you, I doubt any other monster would have even detected it."

"I don't see how that explains anything," I said over my shoulder, still trying to get my mind out of the gutter before I'd even consider turning back around completely.

"I suppose, for you, it doesn't really," she answered with a giggle, "but there are only two reasons I can imagine for her scent to have been so light, and neither of them are that she is Karisa's friend. For now, though, I'll be off. If you need to get a message to me, you can probably find one of my imps to do so," Genevieve said as she dusted herself off a bit.

"Take care of yourself, Ish," Del said, a conflicted tone still showing in her voice.  
"Do not worry yourselves over me. I'll see the three of you again in the new Blacksky, if not sooner. I truly hope that I can extend my greeting to both of your children at that time as well," she said with a smile at Del and Risa before she took to the air.

With that we began our long trek back to Alnor...again. Luckily, it seemed that Risa's "first aid" had managed to alleviate the need for potential stitches. I'd probably end up with another scar on my face, but I could imagine a lot of outcomes that would have been far less favorable.

However, the rest of this was getting ridiculous. Every time it seemed like we had solved a problem, another half-dozen would spring up in its place. If I boiled it all down to the base components, however, I was simply left with two women, both with their hands clasped about my heart, that wanted to see their children.

Thinking about it that way made it all seem a little easier to swallow. I just needed to try to forget, for now, the fact that one child was buried within an ancient emotionless killer, and the other(s) within a bureaucratic maelstrom that made the word byzantine fitting for nothing more complex than buying stamps at the post office.

It was time to start filling in the blanks more completely.

Having settled into a comfortable jogging pace, I spoke up, "Hey Risa?"  
"Yeah?" She answered as she looked over.  
"So, with your memories in one piece. What do you remember about that queen slime?"  
With a slight frown she replied, "Just that I never want that sort of goo inside me again."  
"There's a type of goo you _do_ want-nevermind. Almost walked into that one."  
"As for what you're probably going to ask...I have no idea if it was my sister."

I thought for a moment before continuing, "Maybe we've been looking at this all wrong. When we thought you had an evil mother trying to drive us apart, Ixi's attacks sort of made sense, but without that catalyst...everything starts falling apart, unless…"  
"You think Emerald was the target?" she added, quickly catching on.  
"And you, simply by extension, on the off chance that Emerald gave you something or told you something. What do you know about Emerald?"

Risa looked thoughtful a moment before answering, "Well...Ixi told me that she was a good friend of my mother. She was around a lot while I was growing up...enough that I thought of her like an aunt. I also know she exiled herself from Alnor, which is normally only done if someone has run up an astronomically high debt."  
"Hmm...that just begs many more questions."  
"Why do you ask?  
"Well, living in Alnor is going to be difficult if someone is trying to kill us. I thought Emerald might have some insight, given that she was also a target."  
"We've got too much coin now to just disappear. While this isn't _always_ the case, the only real death anyone need fear in Alnor is bankruptcy," Risa added with a smile.

Seems like Alnor really _was_ my kind of town. I started to rummage through my mental bag of financial dark magic to see what might tumble into the light. Trying to cut through red tape was always easier with a massive sack of coins, after all.

Several hours later, we finally stopped for a much needed break, my muscles willing and eager to remind me that I was far from being back in shape entirely. I walked a bit to stretch my legs before heaving myself into the relatively soft grass, just off the road.

Walking over to stare down at me, Risa mused, "You've got the same look on your face that you had that night at the Honeybee, Joe," her cheeks started to flush a bit.  
"I'll tell you about it when we get back to Alnor, sexy," I said as I tried to catch my breath.  
Her eyes giving me that increasingly irresistible half-lidded pout, she continued, "I don't even get a hint?"

The devious gears were turning in my head so fast that the friction was burning all of my potentially productive thoughts in an impromptu bonfire. If I gave in and started spilling the beans now, Risa would almost certainly pounce on me, and there was no way she'd be done before nightfall.

I looked back up at Risa and then to Del, the latter's skeletal steed fading as she slowly walked toward me. It wasn't lost on me that there was certainly a lot of gender role reversal afoot in this world, and while I was a rather ineffectual gatekeeper, I still held the keys. This would probably end up being more exhausting than continuing to jog, but…

"I'm thinking of buying up a brothel or two...maybe running some competition into the ground. You know...to start. If I pull off the rest of it the way I want, people will be paying us to take their gold, paying us to hold it, and paying us to get it back."  
With an adorable shiver as she placed her warm hand on my chest, Risa leaned down and nibbled my ear as she whispered, "Oh, Joe...I love it when you talk dirty."

Before things got too out of hand, I motioned Del over, silently mouthing "You too."

Shaking her head slightly, unable to hide a tiny grin, Del quickly shuffled over to join the quickly shrinking clothing to skin ratio. Even though the air had started to grow slightly more chilly, at no point throughout the rest of the day or following evening did I feel anything but the most pleasant warmth I could imagine. Despite my body feeling spent before we even began, I enjoyed every exhausting moment of it, finally dropping into slumber some time after the sun had gone to its own bed.

At some point in the middle of the night, I was awakened as I heard Del whispering to me as quietly as she could, "Do you really have a plan, Joe?"

Perhaps not certain if I was asleep, her fingernails gently scratched at my chest near her resting place, the sensation enough to pull me gently awake enough to start running my hand through her silvery hair.

"You mean for your daughter, right?"  
"Mmhm," she seemed to mumble, obvious tears in her voice.  
"Have I ever broken a promise, no matter how insane?"  
"No, Joe. And that...is why I worry. How much did you read in that library?"  
"Not enough. But you're going to teach me the rest of what I need to pull this off, Del."  
"I...don't want to. I have gone through hundreds of thousands of different scenarios in the pursuit of this...likely fantasy. If you get involved, I don't see a way that you can survive," she whispered as she brought herself in tighter against me.

"This particular theory is even a bit beyond me, but have you considered that reality only exists because we are here to observe it?"  
"That seems counter-intuitive. In that case, there would have to have been an original observer for reality to exist in the first place," Del said as she looked up at me curiously.  
"That's an entirely different conversation...and now I completely forgot the point I was trying to make. What I _can_ say is that I won't die-well, at least not trying to save your daughter."  
"How can you be so certain, Joe? I don't mean to offend you, but I find it highly unlikely that you could come up with something in the last two years, most of which you spent asleep, that I have not considered in the last 4,000."  
"Think about this, Del. You've always lived in this world, and so you see things through eyes that understand how it works-and how it doesn't. My original point is that, maybe the only reason we can't fly is because someone told us we couldn't-because we accept it as fact."  
"Joe...there is an order to how things work. Trying to fight the laws of reality is...insanity."  
"Maybe...but where I come from...if a law doesn't work, we change it."

She seemed to ponder that for a moment as she turned everything over in her head.

"You have never broken a promise to either of us, despite the perceived impossibility of a few. Joe, I want you to promise me now that, no matter what else happens, you will not allow yourself to die in trying to save Lorelei."  
Leaning down to place a kiss upon the top of her head, I let my hand drift across her perfectly smooth skin to rest in the middle of her back as I whispered in answer, "I promise."

Just then, watching the stars above as they quietly awaited the late arrival of the waning crescent moon, I looked down at the two embodiments of my happiness as they snuggled against me. No matter how many times I was blessed with this sight, it would always feel like home. That thought made it so much more painful when I considered the almost certain inevitability that I would break that final promise to Del.

-

"Are you Lady Karisa?" the one-eyed leader of the workers asked in a neutral tone.  
"Just Karisa is fine. Are you the people hired for the restoration?"  
"We are. Should be done by the end of the day, and that's only because we had to bring in an earth-worker to bore out the sewer access," the cyclops answered flatly.  
"And the cost is-"  
"Already taken care of. Even after all the updates…" the cyclops continued to drone on as I took a good look around this part of town, impressed by the visibly opulent homes of our neighbors.

We'd made damn good time, making it back to Alnor in about four days. We even spent some time around the small trading outposts just outside the city looking for Emerald, but couldn't even find anyone that had set eyes on a lamia recently.

I was eager to get started on some of my plans, but I also had to get to know this city. I needed to know how the golden lifeblood of this city flowed, to find the concentrations, and identify a point of entry.

"Dear~" I said to Risa with a light scratching on her lower back to get her attention.  
With a slight jump as she turned from watching the busy workers, she smiled as she answered, "Yes, love?"  
"I need a few gold coins, I want to go pick a few things up in the city."  
"Oh, sure," she said pulling out her jingling coinpurse, "How much do you think you'll need?"  
"Shouldn't need more than fifty…" I said with a smirk as she started to count out the coin, "...thousand."

Risa's reaction was hilarious as she fumbled, and very nearly dropped, her coinpurse before turning back to me with an almost angry look.

"Are you shitting me? I don't care _how_ sweet that ass is-I'm not giving you that much!"  
"But I never got you a wedding gift," I said as I let my lower lip quiver in mock sadness.  
"I'll totally concede that your last plan was pretty damn brilliant, but you got lucky. That could have gone bad in so many ways."  
"But it didn't," I said, remaining calm.  
"But it could have!" she replied, losing her cool.  
"Well...I guess I could just go get a job," I mumbled, trying to hide my smile, "What am I even qualified to do here? Nobody is going to take financial advice from an untested human rookie. What to do, what to do…"

For emphasis, I took on an almost superheroic pose with my hands on my hips, throwing a disproportionate amount of focus to my lower midsection.

Acting as though I'd just stumbled upon the answer, I spoke up, "Oh, I know! I could-"  
Stepping forward to cover my mouth, Risa bowed her head in defeat, "Fine, you bastard. If you lose this I'm going to chain you in the basement for a year while Del and I have our way with you."  
"So...you're saying there's no downside here?"  
"Joe!"  
"I'm kidding, love. We're going to be raising a family before long, and I'll be damned if any child of mine will ever want for anything."  
Risa flushed with color a bit before handing me her satchel, her look turning serious as she said, "Joe, this...is everything we own. From the ridiculous orders on that angel feather tonic, to the even more ludicrous ones for the testicles, as well as the charter and certificates for the Nukita Consortium. It may sound silly to you, but-"

I silenced her with a kiss, my free hand reaching up to rub her ears.

"It isn't silly to me, Risa. I know that our future is in this bag. I'll take care of it."  
"I trust you, Joe. Just be careful, this city has chewed far up more than her fair share of folks that thought they could handle her."  
With a kiss on her forehead and a lingering embrace, I answered, "Don't worry, I'm fighting for a lot more now than just my woman's honor."  
"That's sweet...but today is the only day you'll be doing this alone. I'll shave my tail before I'll let you out-deal me in my hometown, so you'd better get a good head start!"

With that I headed off towards the market with Del, giving myself some sobering slaps in the face to harden myself for some of what I'd probably have to deal with today.

"You sure you don't mind coming with me, Del?"  
"Even though your collar clearly marks you as a married man (I KNEW it was a fucking collar!), I would simply prefer to remain close to you. Is there anything I can do to be of assistance in this?"  
"Well...you're too damn beautiful to look like hired muscle. Can you keep track of all the transactions? I'm hoping to have it all on paper, but when the numbers start getting large, I can't handle it all in my head."  
"Understood. To which place are we heading first?"

I looked over the contracts to find the largest and found a contract for the sale of two-hundred hero testicles at a grossly inflated price, signed by a Miss Sadie of the Windfall Emporium.

"Here," I said with a nod down the vast market avenue to our destination, "Miss Sadie owes us nearly 12,000 gold."  
"That is a rather large sum. What do you intend to do if she doesn't have it?"  
"Honestly, I'm hoping she doesn't," I said with a smile.

I watched the place for about 20 minutes before heading in, seeing a healthy number of customers enter and leave with purchases. Walking into the well-appointed shop, I noticed all manner of goods, from the mundane to the truly bizarre. Many of the items appeared to be "marital aids" ranging through many varying degrees of obscene. To all outward appearances, this was a well-run business. I steeled myself and walked in, receiving a warm greeting from the proprietor.

"Welcome to the Windfall! Is there anything I can help you or your husband find?"  
Stepping up to the counter, I answered for myself, "Are you miss Sadie?"  
"I am, good sir. Have we met?" She asked, maintaining her smile.

Damn it. Of course she had to be cute. That she was a Danuki might make this a bit less painful, but she was certainly not going to be happy to hear the news I had to deliver.

"Yes, ah...I am a representative of the Nukita Consortium and I have a contract here that bears your mark and signature," I said as I presented the document for inspection.

The color drained from her face almost immediately, as she saw the document. It was nearly a minute before she responded, "I...can't afford this much. You're the last person to show up to collect on these and I just don't have anything left."

This was the outcome for which I was hoping, but I needed to stay calm to spin this in a way that made it seem that I was doing her a favor. I was, after a fashion, but this was going to be a massive benefit for us in the long term.

"I see. That presents a problem," I began, "under normal circumstances I believe you'd be forced to sell any assets to meet the terms of the contract. By your position, can I assume that this shop represents the extent of your holdings?"

"No, please! This shop is everything to me. My mother left it to me when she died and it's the only thing I have left to remember her by."  
"Well, the law is the law…" I said as I trailed off, looking away thoughtfully as though I was imagining an entirely different interior.  
"W-we can negotiate, can't we? Sure! There has to be something you want, right? I have contacts all over the island."  
With a mock sigh and another quick look around, I answered, "As we both know, the law is very clear. However…" I added as I saw a twinkle in her eye as she braced herself for what I was going to offer her as an alternative, "Even if the Consortium were to own the shop, we are too short of employees to run it. I have a better idea. How much would you say this shop is worth? And be honest or the terms that follow will be less favorable."

Clearly having done this calculation recently, she answered quickly, "About 27,000 or so...give or take a few hundred."

"Okay, here is what I have been authorized to do. If we take this to the courts, we'll be given the shop in the dispute as you have no other assets to sell. However, the Consortium would be willing to take the shop for this contract and then sell the shop back to you on credit. Nothing would change in your daily business and we'd stretch the payments out, once a month over...say thirty years? For our trouble we'd ask a modest interest rate of...twenty percent?"

"Wait wait, what? That comes out to-" she paused a moment to pull out an abacus, working the device like a professional, "-over 100,000 gold!"

"Ah, but broken into much more simple monthly payments of less than 500. And, don't forget, you get to keep this place and run it precisely as you see fit. The Consortium would never wish to harm an honest business. What's 30 years to a near immortal anyway?"

For a moment it looked like she might leap over the counter to strangle me, then for the follow few moments as though she would cry before she finally closed her eyes, deep in thought. Nearly a full minute later, her face cracked into a smile and she began to laugh somewhat sardonically, her gaze, thankfully, now looking more like respect than rage.

"Ahhhh, merciful Amarante. You know damn well I can't turn you down. Where's the contract?"

The girlish squee of the inner me was quickly cut short as I realized I hadn't actually drawn up a contract for something like this. I started to get frantic for a moment before my beautiful companion stepped forward and set a stack of parchment on the counter.

"In the future, it might be wise to come prepared for such negotiations, Joe. I picked up on the thrust of your proposal, however, and was able to draw up an acceptable contract"  
"Wait, this was _your_ idea?" The Danuki asked me as she shifted on her feet suspiciously, a blush quickly coming to her cheeks.  
"I...ah, am but one small piece of the Nukita Consortium," I ventured, quickly averting my gaze.  
"You don't look so small to me," she countered, looking me up and down, her eyes quickly taking on the feral glint of a hunter in sight of its prey.  
"I'll have to...uh...leave that to the judgement of my wives."  
"Indeed," Del said, her tone annoyed, as she pushed the contract a bit closer to the shopkeeper.  
"Gah, fine!" she said as she quickly browsed the document, eventually leaving a mark in blood alongside a signature before she continued, "If you change your mind, drop by anytime and we can lock my husband in the closet for a few days~."  
"Hey!" I heard a voice shout from somewhere on the 2nd floor.  
"I'm coming up! If you don't want to lose those pants, they'd better be gone by the time I get up there!" Sadie shouted as I withdrew from the shop with Del.

Once I'd made my way down the street a bit, I paused, my knees a bit weak at the realization of what we'd just done. That sensation only lasted a moment before the follow-up could not be contained as I literally leapt into the air in triumph, hundreds of passing eyes turning to look curiously at my insanity as I hopped around like a fool for the several minutes it took the giddiness to pass slightly.

"Joe. You...don't intend to perform this dance after every stop today, do you?" Del asked, her voice dry, but her face showing an adorably obvious amusement at my elation.  
"No, no...I don't-I mean...probably not. You saved my ass in there, Del. The only thing this collar would have been good for was as something for her to grab onto for extra leverage while she rode me like a pony."  
"I contemplated allowing that to transpire. You have done this to Risa at least twice, so you should have been well aware of the potential consequences."  
"Well, she wouldn't have looked twice at me if you hadn't mentioned that it was my plan. Do you just enjoy seeing me squirm?"  
At that, Del reached up to my shoulder and pulled me a bit closer, placing a small kiss on my neck as she whispered, "I enjoy a great many things about you."  
"I'm going to need you to pull back on being so dead sexy for a while, Del. We have a lot to get done today. We both know exactly how it's going to go down once I tell Risa about this so can we like...stay on task?"  
"As you wish, my love. Tonight, then."

With a short stop to pick up several vials of ink, numerous quills, and a stack of good parchment, we made our way down the list of the victims of my testicular attack. Sadly, there was only one other target that was in as deep as the first, shattering my fantasies of becoming a power-mad robber baron after one day.

I had been used to getting a certain kind of look from folks in this world, but I was getting an entirely unfamiliar series of glances from people today. Most of the looks seemed to be shock that I wasn't just Del's slave (well...any more than normal), and I heard more than a few comments about how cute it was that my assumed "other wife" let me play at business.

I wanted to be angry...for a good five minutes. At the end of the day I still had (most of) the same rights as any mamono, was underestimated at first glance, and could potentially Lizzie Borden my way out of any trouble in which I might find myself. I wasn't about to go a-hatchet-ing for no reason, but there were some very shady components of my plan, and it might come in especially handy if I could claim spermatorrhoea as a valid criminal defense plea.

"This is the last place, right?" I asked Del, feeling exhausted from the many joy-filled leaping dances I had performed throughout the day.  
"It is, but this does not appear to be a normal shop," she answered, directing my eyes to the well-made, but modest, sign above the door.

The sign read, "Foxtail Importers and Interest Exchange" and looked far more upscale than any of the places we had yet visited today, their official-looking seal simply several fox tails emerging from a central point, arrayed in a circle.

"Hey Del?"  
"Yes, Joe?"  
"You think this place is run by Danuki?"  
"I will attempt to humor you...One moment, please," she began before pausing dramatically, "The Honeybee is run by a Bicorn, so it certainly remains a _fascinating_ possibility."  
With any comeback I might have had planned being effectively shattered, I asked instead, "You know anything about this place?"  
"Nothing beyond the name above the door. I am fairly certain that I have seen that crest before on a few fox girls, however inconceivable _that_ may seem, given your theory. Far be it from me, however, to look askance at such an inspired notion."  
Looking down at Del's poker face, I couldn't hold back a small grin, "That's why I love you, Del."

"At least I have one weapon that can pierce that stone facade," I thought as I watched her avert her eyes, a smile creeping upon her face.

"Watch my ass in here, Del. I've got a bad feeling about this place." I said as did some stretches to help shake out some of the nervousness that had been tightening my muscles into knots.  
"Understood. I will keep my eyes fixed upon it. Coupled with your happiness, it has been one of the few amusing diversions of the day."

The building itself was a wide stone and stucco structure, the massive tiled roof held up by arches that ran down into large stone columns. A small but impressive fountain murmured at us from within the large outdoor plaza before the imposing bronze double doors of the entrance.

I walked with purpose up to the large doors and pushed, not pausing for even a moment as I passed into the gilded marble hall of the interior, the slightly hardened heels of my shoes sending out dull clicks that seemed to echo through the entire building.

Ahead of me was a very bored-looking fox girl sitting behind a massive reception desk of a darkly rich, and reflectively polished, wood. She was dressed in an elegant yet simple drape, calling my modern views of the Hellenic War to mind. Our entrance earned little more than a raised eyebrow over the top of book she had been reading.

With the echoing taunts of my own footsteps drawing out the process, it felt like several minutes before I reached the desk. As I opened my mouth to speak, the receptionist held up a finger in silence as she turned the page of her book.

Another two minutes passed before I took deep breath, only to see the same finger come up again in silence, remaining in the air as she read through at least another half-dozen pages.

"That's how you to play this, bitch?" I thought as I gripped the sale contract, then slamming it down onto the desk as loudly as I could.

The loud bang made the girl jump from her seat so quickly that she unintentionally tossed her book across the room in shock before turning back to me in very obvious annoyance.

I met her frown with a polite smile and spoke up, "Just here to collect on this on behalf of the Nukita Consortium."  
"We don't deal with organizations obviously backed by raccoon-dogs. You must be mistaken."  
"You know what? You're probably right. Maybe a judge can sort it all out for us-let me just get out of your hair," I answered, now completely done with whatever else this woman might have had to say.  
"Wait," she said, nearly an entire minute full of patience-testing hatred coming into full bloom within my mind as I waited for her. "Who are you again?"

That was it. I'd only ever been treated this poorly at a place of business once in my life, and this was all the motivation I should have needed to tear up the contract and storm out, maybe visiting again on some distant evening to burn this place to the ground...the potentially difficulty of burning stone notwithstanding.

Reason had taken a back seat to rage, however, as I leaned in closer and whispered, hopefully too quietly for her to hear, "I am a representative of the Nukita Consortium, here to collect on-"  
"Ah yes," she said, interrupting me, "you were here about opening a brothel. We will advance you up to two thousand gold, to be paid back in full plus an additional thousand gold after one year's time."  
"Are you joking?" I asked, now seething with enough anger.  
"Those are our terms, though you might be able to persuade me to lower the interest if you can demonstrate your skills as a whore. I'm feeling rather generous today."

I couldn't have imagined that I'd ever get this angry with a person. My first instinct was to find a way to flip the desk, instantly realizing that it would simply destroy what was left of my self-respect to tear every muscle in my back in a futile venture.

Even in this state, I could feel Del's eyes upon me, begging me to turn back to her. I knew that she would help solve this problem. I also knew that it had become a matter of pride at this point, so turning to Del was the last thing I was going to do here.

If politeness wasn't going to work, maybe I just needed to be a _bit_ more forceful.

"Well? What are you going to-" she began, a condescendingly cold smile upon her lips.  
I interrupted her, shouting at the top of my lungs, "The ONLY testicles involved in this deal are the ones you bought from ME! So shut that fucking cock holster, walk your stupid ass to the vault, and bring me my gold before I _really_ get rude, you cancerous twat!"

The somewhat cathartic release left me really wanting to see her reaction to that, hoping for a display of unbridled rage or abject despair. Either would have been fine. As she took a deep breath to respond, another voice came from a short distance behind her.

"There's no need for vulgarity. Lucrezia, fetch the coin and have it brought to my office. We may have business with this...organization," a strangely familiar voice called out.

I strangled a surprised yip as I saw the well-dressed inari lightly walk toward us. It didn't clear up the reality of who she actually was, but she sure _looked_ like Risa's image of Lady Ajora.

The "receptionist" slammed her fist into the desk and shouted, "D-did you hear what he said to me?!"

Her expression remained placid even as her seven tails swished about with just the tiniest bit of playfulness as she added, "Lucrezia, you're going to give yourself wrinkles. His certificate bears our mark."

"He's so deep in tanuki, he smells like the back of the bitch's teeth. If you're the one that made this deal, I'll file a grievance with the guild and have you thrown out of here," the younger-looking fox girl spouted off angrily as she turned to leave and then inexplicably turned and walked deeper into the large building.

The older-looking fox shook her head with a light smile and said, "She can be so difficult sometimes. You two wait here and I'll return with what you are owed."

The moment they were both out of the room I turned to Del, seeing a concerned look on her face.

"Del...is that-?"  
"It is. Far more importantly-Are you okay, my love? I have never seen you so angry."  
"Don't worry about that now, we need to-" I began  
"No, Joe. You are my only concern. Set the document on the desk and come home with me."

I opened my mouth to protest but a pleading look of desperation from Del was enough to subvert my anger, convincing me to let it drop. With a simple nod I set the parchment on the desk and quickly headed towards the door, the mocking echoes of my footfalls now sounding like war drums in their intensity.

As I touched the large metallic door handle, I heard the familiar voice again.

"Leaving already, Joseph?"

As I turned to look back, I just barely had time to react to the large pouch of coins that had been thrown at me. Catching the heavy purse, I noticed that it was rather warm and damp with something red. As my eyes went back to the older fox woman, she stared back at me seductively as she sat on the edge of the large desk as she licked what appeared to be blood from her fingers.

With a crooked smile, she asked, "Is something the matter? You've only just arrived back in Alnor and you're already jumping at shadows. That can't be good for your long term health."  
"I can worry about my health, you just worry about enjoying the fine fruits of the hero tree that you've purchased."  
"It's a pity you didn't get to see it, monsters swooning in the streets just for the chance to see a profit from your balls. You know there is a much more straightforward way to do that, right?"  
"Why take the easy way through when I could find much more interesting ways to convince fine folks like yourself to willingly hand over all of your gold to the quickly-expanding Nukita Consortium?"

Even from 15 meters away, her gaze cut through me like a blade. Her expression changed little, and her tone even less. She was more frightening to me by virtue of the fact that she seemed utterly impossible to read.

"You don't say...well perhaps I might be interested in investing a sizable fortune into such an organization."  
"You'll have your chance just like everyone else once we-" I began.  
"Go public?" She interrupted with a hint of devious intent in her emotionless smile as she continued, "Oh, you're certainly not the first person to have brought such notions to Alnor from...elsewhere."

That was my verification that Ajora, or whoever she was, had at least some knowledge of my dark powers. Was this a challenge? My pride certainly wanted to believe that it was. Where else in this world would I really have a chance to stand as an equal...or possibly above even that?

"Well, we've got a lot going on, so we should probably go..." I said, my voice still shaking slightly in the aftermath of my previous anger as it trailed off.  
"You sound frightened, Joseph."  
"Frightened?" I began, trying to control my tone, "I'm just excited to have a new target."  
"You really aren't as good at this game as you believe, boy," she quickly interrupted, before adding, "but you are more than welcome to play. Pass along my regards to my...daughter."

Before I could say anything in response, I felt a push from the other side of the door and jumped back a bit to get out of the way. Walking in the door, to my look of stunned disbelief, was Lucrezia, the fox girl I assumed was a quickly cooling corpse laying in one of the back rooms.

"Oh, excuse me. Are you leaving?" she asked politely.  
"Yes, we've just...concluded our business," I answered.  
"Thank you for trading with us today. We hope that all of your future ventures are fruitful and that we can do business again soon," she said kindly, offering a small bow before heading over to the desk.

As I looked up to where the other fox had been sitting, I saw only an empty spot on the desk. Taking another look at the pouch I had been tossed, I realized that the dampness was not from blood, but from some sort of citrusy-smelling fruit juice in which the bag had apparently been soaked.

I was still scratching my head, wondering what the hell I'd just seen, as I made it out onto the street. I wasn't even sure if I'd just been issued a threat, a challenge, or a series of random, unrelated images that served no purpose beyond trying (and succeeding) to piss me off.

"Del?"  
"Yes, Joe?"  
"What the fuck just happened in there?"  
"You...received payment on a contract and a request to tell Risa about the meeting. The rest of it seemed to be illusion and posturing."  
"Maybe she was trying to make some kind of point with that illusionary murder...or the illusion that there _wasn't_ one."  
Del sighed as she answered, "It should be fairly obvious by now that I have some difficulty with well-crafted illusions."  
"Guess that makes three of us," I said with a smile as I took her hand, leading her back towards home, adding, "You know one good thing that came of that meeting, Del?"  
"Aside from the payment received? I can think of little else," she said.  
"No...it might have proved my theory that the place might actually be run by Danuki!" I offered with a cheesy grin.  
"Even a broken sundial is correct once a day, Joe."

Despite our last stop being a strenuous test of my patience...that I ultimately failed, this had been an amazing day. Even still, we had a lot more to do tomorrow. Tonight, however, I'd get to tell my fluffy-tailed lover that when we set out the next morning at dawn, it would be with nearly ten times the gold that I'd left with today. A good head start, indeed.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44 - From the Ground Up

Even though I had no desire to ever return to my old life, there were a few things to which I still wished I had access. A camera to capture the look on Risa's face when I started to deliver my report being near the top of the list.

I carefully thought out the best way to explain what I had managed, weighing the best ways to achieve maximum impact. After going through all of the possibilities, I determined that the best way I could imagine was to slowly and carefully lay out exactly how our new financial position looked, and what the next steps were in the plan.

Doing the exact opposite probably would have been a lot more fun, but she might have gone ahead with that dungeon plan even after I told her the truth.

"I didn't think you guys would ever get back!" Risa shouted from her sitting spot next to the gate, trying to hide the edge of nervousness in her voice as she hopped up and dashed over to us.  
"The repairs seem to have been completed," Del said as she admired the outside of our new home.  
"I'm almost ready to forgive that succubus after how much she must have paid this team. They're finishing up in the basement now but they should be done soon. Oh, here are some keys for each of you. The larger one is for the gate."  
"So, you're not going to ask how we did?" I asked, keeping my tone neutral.  
"Should I be worried?" she asked, looking too innocent in her question to let me feel okay about trying to mess with her.  
"Only if you're worried about having too _much_ gold."

The dam that had been holding her nervous emotion in check successfully ruptured, she nearly tackled me in a hug, peppering with kisses any exposed piece of skin she could find.

"I didn't want to worry...but I…" she trailed off as she finally rested her head against me, her fluffy tail almost shaking as it managed to pull me in even closer.  
"Don't let his calm in this moment fool you, Risa. He jumped around, danced, and shouted after each successful deal, almost as if he'd been possessed," Del said calmly.  
"So? I was nervous. I thought that if we were going to fail, I'd want it to be as a team. This is the first time that a financial failure would have ended up hurting more than just me," I said as I let myself melt in Risa's arms, not realizing how tense I'd been until I felt the knots started to untangle.  
"After we eat, you can give me all the details," Risa said, not letting go as she did so.

Another few minutes later, I saw what must have been the remains of the repair team leaving through the front door. The cyclops in charge came over to us and said, "It's finished. We found these hidden in one of the load-bearing walls of the foundation," she said as she extended a stack of parchment.

Finally letting me go, Risa reached out to take the stack of loose pages from the cyclops, "I don't recognize this handwriting at all. Thank you for these, and for completing this so quickly."  
"If you have need of our services in the future, don't hesitate to call on us," The cyclops said with an almost mechanical bow before she headed into the city with her crew.

As they walked off, I noticed the two shortest members of her crew looking back. Obviously goblins, their eyes seemed to linger on me a bit longer than was comfortable as they whispered about something. Recognition of some kind dawned on them as they both shot me knowing smiles, complete with hilariously lewd gestures.

It would have been nice to believe that it was just normal goblin antics, but the more likely explanation left me wondering how fast the rumors of my goblin "conquest" might have travelled.

"Let's go eat before you sire another generation of goblins," Risa said with a still-frustrated smile.  
"Yeah, I'd hate to be whored out by one of you while I've got an empty stomach."  
"No you wouldn't," Risa said with a grin and a poke at my vulnerable ribs, "but I've realized that if you've got enough energy to be fantasizing about other girls, Del and I just aren't taking advantage of our wifely privileges as often as we should."  
"That is a very lucid conclusion to have reached, Risa," Del added, completely unhelpfully.  
"You both know damn well I wasn't fantasizing about either of them. Though that does make a lot of sense," I said, trying to hide my own smile.  
With a giggle, Risa replied, "Thought you might like that, now let's get inside so you can explain the rest of this plan while we eat."

Locking the sturdy gate securely behind us, we headed into our newly-refurbished home. From the moment I walked in, the amount of work that had been done in such a short amount of time was beyond rational belief. The wooden fixtures looked to have been re _grown_ rather than replaced, the remaining stonework looked to have been completely remade, and the whole place looked as if the workers had magically turned back time rather than actually repair anything.

Risa lead us through the main foyer, down a wide hallway, to a modest dining room. The table seemed large enough to seat ten people comfortably. While sheltered by the second floor of the house, this room was otherwise open to the outside, overlooking a sizeable backyard complete with a beautiful garden. It felt more like an open patio than a dining room, but with the cool breeze and the view, I wasn't about to complain.

Three places had been set near the head of the table.

"You guys can have a seat...the food should be ready in just a bit."  
"I appreciate that you considered me," Del said quietly.  
"Give me a break, Del. That's _your_ seat. Even if you never eat another morsel of normal food, and even though I'm not sure what the hell to do with these other three forks, don't forget this this is our table-you, me, and Joe."  
"My knowledge of fine dining only covers two forks, at most," I offered with a smile.  
With a somewhat shy smile of her own, Del answered, "I may excuse myself, but...thank you, Risa."

With that, Risa dashed off towards the kitchen, the too-loud sound of whatever was going on back there making me question the wisdom of trying one of Risa's non-oatmeal dishes. As I looked over to Del, I realized that she had a slightly devious grin on her face. It only took a moment to realize, as I felt something prodding at my nether regions, that she had a taste for something entirely different this evening.

Leaning over to whisper to me from her seat at the table, Del said, "I had no idea you'd enjoy my bone serpent so greatly, but I would hate for you to ruin Risa's dinner. If you can maintain your composure throughout the meal, I'll have something special for you later."

"What do you mean, something sp-haaa," I attempted before being choked off by the familiar sensation assaulting my lap.  
"You will simply have to wait and see. You can consider it an introduction to how I will instruct you about magic."

That was at least intriguing enough to try to get myself under control. It wasn't going to be easy, but I was excited enough to tell Risa about my full plan that I'd just have to find some way to suffer through Del's totally unfair manipulation.

"Okay, so...it's stew. I think," Risa finally said as she brought out a medium-sized pot and set it on the table.  
"You...mmm-rather, what do you mean 'you think'?" I asked, continuing in hopes of hiding my tracks, "But it sure smells good. Mmmm"

Damn it, Del.

"Allow me," Del said, offering to serve as she ladled some of the fragrant stew for me and Risa.

I took a few bites, pretty sure that it wasn't the worst thing I'd ever tasted. As the flavor began to sink in, I realized that there was a lot more subtlety to it than I had originally expected. While the hidden guest at the dinner table continued to nibble at me, I used (what I thought were) well-timed bites and gulps of wine to cover what was transpiring below deck.

"So...do you like it?"  
"Oh...it's so good," I quickly offered in answer.  
Beaming back at me, Risa continued, "Okay then. So...where are we now, and what's the rest of this plan?"

That was when I was presented with my first great hurdle as Del's creature dragged me beyond the threshold of my resistance. I slammed my glass down on the table, unintentionally, but tried to cover up my resulting squirming as a side effect of my own excitement at talking about the plan.

Risa simply sat in rapt fascination, taking the occasional large bite of her stew, as I explained the deal I'd made with Sadie as well as the rest of the transactions. Most of them weren't nearly as interesting, but when I explained the value of the contracts, she began to almost bounce in her chair.

"So-haa, I mean...it wasn't that hard to get her to agree. But the rest of the plan will be harder," I continued, trying to remain calm.  
"Well...I always wanted to open an actual shop," Risa said, somewhat wistfully.  
"My plan involves s-something like that...aaah-Err, how would you feel about owning a brothel?"  
"This isn't just so you can-" Risa began somewhat angrily.  
Interrupting her, I chimed in, "No no no. I just...want you to think bigger...don't ssstop...thinking bigger, I mean."  
As she contemplated what I could mean, based on what I'd already told her, she took another sip of her wine before adding, "You're talking about credit...but you're not always going to have them laying over a barrel like we had that poor Sadie."  
Biting through another moan, I answered, "Not yet...though you just gave me an even better idea," I began before taking a large bite of food to hide a growl that was attempting to escape, "The original idea was to offer a service on credit that people wouldn't think twice about abusing...but-Ha! What if credit _was_ the service?"  
"We already have plenty of moneylenders...and it's one of the most strictly regulated businesses in Alnor."

This wouldn't have been the easiest thing to explain even _without_ Del making my life the best kind of miserable. Chasing another large bite with a large swallow of wine to hide a wayward shiver, I held myself together for the good part.

"O-okay. So goood...this stew, I m-mean. No...the moneylender is a splash of cold water and a s-stark reminder of how much someone is spending. What we need to be is the moneylender that silently follows people around to guarantee their purchases, even if they don't have the gold on hand."  
"That _sounds_ good so far, but I feel like I'm missing-wait," Risa said as she closed her eyes, adding, "We could set up arrangements with prolific merchants to let people use our guarantee at their business. The owner could even give us a small cut of the sale because people would be more likely to buy more. Then we've got the buyer on the hook for what they bought."  
"Yes!" I shouted as I slammed my hands down on the table for emphasis, more at my body's realization of its limit again than in response to Risa.

Standing up from the table, Risa started to pace as she went over the specifics in her head. Mumbling occasionally, her ears would perk up adorably each time she put another one of the pieces together, her skin becoming slightly more flushed with each passing minute.

"So, his plan made sense?" Del asked innocently.  
"It's...beautiful. We'll be able to avoid nearly all of the taxes and regulations that moneylenders have to deal with, and all we have to do is convince a few larger merchants of our ability to honor our end of the deal and we're set."  
"Then I suppose I'll have a surprise for the two of you a bit later," Del said as her skeletal assailant finally let me loose, returning to the lich.

Finally given a moment to relax, I slumped in my chair, throwing back the rest of my wine and pouring another glass as I tried to get the lust-induced fog out of my head.

"A surprise?" Risa asked.  
"You'll see once you've fallen asleep," Del said with a smile.  
"Yeah...that's not creepy at all, Del," I added.

Seeing the look on Del's face at my comment made me reverse course immediately. She had almost immediately gone from a look of relative happiness to one that looked as though she was about to cry, making me realize that this was something far more important to her than she had let on.

"Del, I'm sorry...I didn't mean it like that."  
Standing up from the table and making her way from the room, Del nodded and whispered, "I...would prefer to be alone for a bit."

Seeing Del upset was breaking my heart, the failure to grasp what had triggered it making the thought that much more painful and confusing. As I moved to stand up from the table, Risa came over and gently pushed me back down into my chair.

"Just...give her a minute, Joe. This 'surprise' must be something very important to her. I know you didn't mean anything by it, but...Damn it, I don't know."  
"I'm going to talk to her. I'll tell you about the rest of the plan tomorrow."

Pulling me to my feet, Risa drew me toward her. As her lips grazed mine, she let them linger as though in a gentle promise, her warm breath threatening to tease me further with its unspoken need. Even after the dinner I'd just been through, my body was begging me not to ignore these signals.

Telling my body to piss off for the first time since I could remember, I took a step back, adding with a sigh, "I need to go talk to her, love."  
Moving out of my way but sliding close enough to whisper to me, Risa answered, "You're turning down your ridiculously aroused wife so you can go comfort some creepy undead girl?"  
"Risa, I-"  
"Because that's the right answer, Joe. Damn it, she's _OUR_ creepy undead girl. Even though you told me what happened in Blacksky, I wasn't there to see it. I feel like I'm just too dumb to understand what she's going through. As much as I want to just let my urges take control right now, I know that she's so more important than anything so base."

She looked like she was fighting a war within herself with her own desires.

After a moment, Risa continued, "I don't know how you've put up with us for this long. We haven't made it easy, either. Men like you aren't supposed to just fall out of the sky, you know? I've never seen her like this, though, and...if you could fix me, then-" she said as tears started to stain her voice.

"Risa, I didn't fix you. You were already perfect-you just didn't remember all of the reasons why. Just give me a few minutes to go remind Del that she is too," I answered with a kiss on her cheek, "And don't stay down here too long, okay?"  
"Okay," she replied, her hand reluctantly releasing mine as I ran up the stairs.

Pausing for only a moment at the closed door, I slipped into the darkened bedroom. I saw Del's small form hidden beneath the blanket, my entrance not provoking any reaction from her. I wasn't entirely certain how I'd upset her, but I didn't want to risk making it worse, so I began slowly.

"Del?" I asked as I sat on the edge of the bed across from her.  
"Yes, Joe?" she asked from beneath the blanket.  
"I'm sorry that I upset you."  
"What do you see when you look at me? Do I scare you?" she asked, throwing me off balance.

Before I could answer, I felt the bed move as Del crawled over to me. Tears filled her eyes as I had only ever seen one other time in the recovered memories of my catatonic stupor. I was still at a loss as to how I had so deeply upset her.

"I was just trying to mess with you, Del. You always seem to have a retort or snappy comeback ready when I say something like that and it makes me smile. I only tease you because I care."

Her eyes continuing to send tears streaking down her otherwise perfect skin, she answered, "It was not the first time you or Risa has said something similar. You were more frightened when you saw my construct, Ashia, than when you saw Ixi in her true form. You also seemed visibly disturbed when you learned that nearly half of my power had been sealed within Ahmose."

"I'm not going to lie to you, Del. Necromancy, by its nature, reminds me of death. Remember when you saw me the first time I met Selvirin? Death didn't scare me then. But now I have a real desire to live, and I need to come to terms with the fact that the women I love, our children, and even this world are going to watch me slowly decay until there's nothing left."  
"So...I remind you that you will die? And death now frightens you?"

Not able to even meet Del's gaze, I threw myself onto my side, pulling part of the blanket up to hide my face.

My voice partially muffled by the blanket, I answered, "No...you remind me that, no matter how much the thought terrifies me, or how much I try to fight it, that eventually I'll leave both of you alone."  
"But...you were quite correct when you explained to Risa in Elysian Valley that she should simply treasure the short time that we have with you."  
"I did...and despite the doubts of my own self-worth, I believe you should. But the simple fact is that eventually you'll both be alone and it will be my fault. That is what scares me, Del."  
"I see," Del said as she finally crawled over to me and pulled the blanket from my grasp, nestling herself into my arms in its place. "In that case, I would like you to continue to make such remarks. Much like the way you often like to argue, it is like a challenge to the other person to recognize that you are alive."  
Sniffling a bit as I replied, I answered, "I wouldn't have made it sound _that_ grand...it just helps me to understand the other person better."  
Running her hands through my hair as she brought my head gently to her chest, Del cooed in answer, "I understand, Joe. I was worried about how you felt because the nature of the...'surprise' I mentioned could be damaging to your psyche if you were frightened by something in who I am."  
"That doesn't really make a lot of sense."  
"It will," she said as she squeezed me tightly, "And Risa, there is no need to hide...come here."

Looking over at the edge of the bed, I saw the distinct outline of the top of Risa's head and ears, her viridian eyes catching just enough light to nearly glow in the darkened room as she ducked back into hiding. Realizing she'd been caught, she crawled into the bed a few moments later.

"Are you guys both okay then?" she asked hopefully.  
"There is no reason for concern. I overreacted as a result of my own doubts."  
Attempting to be helpful, I added, "I've heard that moving into a new house can be one of the most trying times in any relationship."  
"Sounds about right," Risa answered as she stretched somewhat overdramatically.

Taking a moment to remove our clothing, we got ourselves situated into our more familiar sleeping position. The overwarm touch of Risa's skin as she pulled in close made it immediately clear that she had other plans in mind before sleep. She seemed to be hesitating, however.

"So, um...Del. Was that surprise something erotic? Because I don't think I'll be able to sleep after fantasizing about Joe's plan all evening."  
"It is something...intimate," Del answered as she produced a strangely-shaped silver object, polished to a mirror-like shine.  
"What is that?" I asked as she laid the items gently upon my chest, the metal feeling very warm to the touch.  
"This is a transcendence fetish. I cannot explain exactly how it works as it was crafted with oneiromantic techniques with which I am not familiar, but it is supposed to allow a couple to fuse their consciousnesses for a brief time," Del offered.  
"So it's going to do something to our dreams?" Risa asked.  
"Not exactly, but that is the surprise," Del said with a smile, "Just place your hand upon it and I will handle the rest."

As Risa did so, I felt the soft thrum of Del's magic wash over me, the same magic that had put me to sleep after Selvirin's attack, so long ago. With the soporific magic pouring over me, I closed my eyes. A moment later, I felt as though I started awake, but found myself somewhere else entirely.

I wasn't sure that I could call it a place, exactly. It felt like I was seeing nothing but an empty white room, but I wasn't even sure that I was seeing it so much as experiencing the sensation of floating outside of the concepts of shapes.

As I thought to call to my companions, I realized that I already felt their touch, and that I already held their hands in mine.

I became aware of a din of arguing voices, realizing quickly that they were my own hyperactive thoughts, each trying to be the master of this strange setting. As I listened closer, I heard other voices, growing in intensity as they joined the fray. The voices that seemed to represent the thoughts of Del and Risa, while not as numerous, were no less loud as they entered my consciousness, running together and overlapping until I was becoming confused as to which thoughts remained my own.

A fear started to grip me as I worried that I would lose my center within the sea of thoughts into which I had been tossed. I began to get frantic, the colors I perceived of the place starting to darken in my struggle.

"Don't be afraid," a voice soothingly began over the chaos, "Even if you lose yourself, you will remain. Let yourself go."

Even though the voice was unfamiliar, it carried notes of a familiar tenderness. I looked back a moment and saw my fear manifested as a great black storm cloud, and so turned back around to the visible personification of what remained of my hope in the voice that spoke to me. I let my anxiety fall away from me all at once as I passed into the voice.

I was overcome with a "flash" that blinded all of my senses. Even trying to consider what I'd just seen seemed impossible, as though my own mind was a deaf man to which another was trying to explain the musical nuances of a classical symphony.

Jumping awake, and nearly flying from the bed, I realized that it was morning.

"What the fuck was that?!" I shouted as I instinctively ran to look in the nearby mirror, for a moment not entirely certain what I should have seen looking back at me.  
"That was the surprise, my love," Del said as she looked at me with a barely amused gaze, "For just a moment, the three of us became one in mind and spirit. While far too much for any of our minds to handle consciously, on a deeper level we will always have a more intimate understanding of each other...probably."  
"What do you mean 'probably'?" Risa asked, looking unconvinced.  
"It is...unfortunate that there is no real way to know for certain. I still cannot explain exactly what I felt."  
"Sounds more like the perfect sales pitch to me. I do feel really good though. I can't remember the last time I felt so rested," Risa replied.

Still agonizing over something I couldn't explain, I asked, "Do I look normal?"  
"You look a lot more lively than you normally do in the morning...but everything else looks fine," Risa said as she snuck her way over and ran her hands over me from head to toe, "Oh yeah...everything here is _just_ fine."  
"I detect no adverse or pattern-eroding effects upon you, Joe. But let me know if you start feeling any negative reactions."

I really did feel fine-great, actually. I knew, however, that there was something extremely important I was missing, and I felt like I was going to tear my hair out if I didn't remember what it was.

"Come on, Joe. You said you were going to tell me the rest of that plan today," Risa pouted as she reached around from behind me to grab at my chest.  
"Okay," I answered, finally able to shake the anxious thoughts from my head once I had my goal back in mind, "Are you sure you want to be naked while I explain this?"  
"Seems like it'll just be more efficient this way."  
"So I guess we're taking the rest of the day off? Bah, whatever. So, I haven't quite worked out how the whole credit service will work from a physical standpoint, but I really feel like owning a brothel is one of the next things we need to do."  
"You were serious about that? I figured that was just Del's little snake sucking the sense out of your head," Risa said dryly.  
"Uh...you saw that?" I asked, blushing slightly.  
"Seriously? I _know_ what you both look like when you're enjoying yourselves, not to mention I could hear the slurping sounds from the damn kitchen. Though it was rather sweet of you to soldier through it, love."  
"Just so you know, that stew was awesome. But we're getting off topic here. At our last stop we ran into Ajora, and no-I have no idea if it really was her, a clone, or your sister in disguise. I just got the impression that she...well-I mean she _said_ stuff. Okay, I guess the only thing of which I can be certain is that words were spoken. She says 'hi', by the way."

Turning me around to face her directly, she frowned as she answered, "You don't think that was something you might have wanted to mention earlier?"

I couldn't stop my eyes from wandering over Risa's naked body. Thinking back, I was pretty sure that this was the first time that I'd seen her completely exposed in good lighting. As the gentle outside breeze moved the curtains about, I watched the spots of sunlight dance across her beautiful, lightly-tanned skin.

Clearing my throat as I averted my eyes slightly, I continued, "Well...it didn't come up. But anyway...a large, well-functioning brothel is something I think we'll need if a trade war breaks out."  
"No, no, no. Joe, don't change the subject."  
"I don't know what else to say about her, she was...weird. But-"

Putting her hands on her hips, Risa said, "Look at me."  
I turned back in response.  
"Why are you holding back?" she said with a grin.  
"You're, uh...not talking about Ajora, are you?"  
"Not even a little. Your body is already aching in its need, how can you even think?"  
"One benefit of my ADHD, I guess. I can wait if you want to hear the-"  
"No," Risa said with certainty as she placed a single hand on my chest, calmly pushing me back against the wall and then guiding me down to a seated position on the floor, "The last woman that felt you inside of her was that succubus, and even if I could think of anything else right now...I don't want to."

"Then don't make me wait," I said as I pulled her onto my lap.

Hooking her hands loosely behind my neck, Risa lowered herself down upon me. My engorged flesh slid easily between the inhuman warmth of her tightly gripping sex, finally coming to rest when I could go no further, an electric shiver passing through me as I was struck by how perfectly we fit together.

Leaning back somewhat, she looked down to where we had been joined, letting out an almost startled gasp at the delayed realization of our coupling. Her thighs squeezed my hips tightly as she let slip a contented sigh, edged with a growing want.

"God, it's like a furnace inside you," I said as I grabbed her soft, but slender hips, my eyes still transfixed by her own sultry, half-lidded pools of forest-like radiance.  
Raising herself slightly only to grip my waist to pull herself down even more strongly, she gave a slight grunt, "Hahh...it's good...t-too good. Please, Joe...I want everything-don't hold back!"

She very nearly got her wish that very moment as she began to slowly undulate her hips, every millimeter of my manhood sliding against her covetous inner flesh. In the next moment her wish was granted as I saw Del slide up behind Risa, one hand teasing at Risa's firm nipples as the other pulled insistently at her engorged clit.

Risa screamed in climax, her vaginal walls seizing tightly upon me and setting off my own release. Her back arched and her muscles tensed, the pressure within her was so powerful that my issue had been choked off, the stimulation upon me continuing to grow more intense as she involuntarily shook upon me. My jaw slackened, I could only tremble as my relief was denied by the iron grip of Risa's womanhood.

"Too tight...please-!" I said frantically, the feelings quickly overwhelming my reason.

Continuing to tease Risa's breasts, Del began grinding herself on the firm base of Risa's tail as she leaned forward and whispered to the tanuki, loudly enough that I could hear, "You naughty girl...denying your lover the very thing for which you practically begged him."

I actually saw my shaft distend slightly as my body tried to force my semen through its narrow pathway to where it belonged.

"It's coming...oh!" I shouted as she began to lose her grip, ever so slightly.

With a final girlish squeal, Risa's body surrendered its vice-like hold upon me, her eyes shooting open in shock as the jets of my sticky cream quickly filled the tiny remaining space within her snug tunnel, some forcing its way deeper within her as the rest poured out of her now-shaking opening.

For nearly a minute, I dug my hands roughly into her hips as my body was finally given leave to release its overpowering tension. I gasped at the continuing sensation as her powerful inner muscles began to move again, rhythmically working my shaft from the base to the tip as if to coax even more of my essence from me.

The ecstasy of our joining felt somehow different than normal, the exhaustion I should have felt being tempered with a warm feeling that ran from my toes to the tips of my fingers.

Meeting Risa's gaze for just a moment, I felt a familiar snap as my perceptions seemed to white-out entirely for several heartbeats. In that time I felt as though I was staring up at Risa, while at the same time staring down at myself from two different angles.

When my vision finally cleared, I was waking up on the floor, my companions looking like they'd fallen asleep. I was still attached to Risa, the nearly painful physical sensations of removing myself almost making me woozy. I picked up both of my wives in turn, laying them back upon the soft bed as I tried to take stock of what had happened.

It was nearly noon, judging by the position of the sun, which meant that I had blacked out for at least a few hours. Making my way toward the door, I thought it might be nice to make some food so that it would be ready once they woke up. I stopped in my tracks when I realized one potential snag in that plan.

Del didn't sleep.

I leapt to the bed and tried to gently shake Del's body. She didn't feel any cooler than normal, but that her default state was one in which she didn't breathe or have a heartbeat wasn't doing anything to help a slowly rising panic level.

Trying to remain calm, I began to nudge Risa. She, at least, seemed to respond slightly to my prodding. I hatched a desperate plan to try and awaken her.

"Risa, I'm going to go have a three-way with your sister and a fox girl."  
"You're _what_?!" she shouted as she leapt up and tackled me, her eyes not even entirely open before she'd pounced.  
Quickly shaking my head, I tried to reply, "No, no...not really. I just wanted to wake you up, something might be wrong with Del."

Seeing the concern on my face, Risa quickly moved over to Del, placing a hand upon the lich's forehead. Her own look of worry faded with a sigh of relief as she waved me over.

"All I can tell you is that she's asleep. I don't know a lot about undead, and even less about liches, but she might have returned to her phylactery or something."  
"So what do we do?" I asked.  
"Not a clue. Try kissing her-that would wake me up."  
"Not as quickly as telling you I was going to plow your sister."  
With a frown, Risa answered, "As ridiculous as it sounds, even to me, I think I was more angry about the fox girl. As for that plan...however hilarious it would be to see what Del'd do to you, I don't think I want to watch you run the goblin gauntlet again, or anything even remotely similar."

Taking Risa's suggestion, I leaned in and kissed my sleeping beauty. My smile returned a moment later as I saw her eyes flutter open with a look of confusion.

"Sleep well, love?" I asked.  
"What happened?" Del asked, seeming slightly lethargic.  
"You're asking us? The last thing I remember was feeling really strange...and like I was outside of myself before I woke up on the floor with you two next to me."  
"I may have...miscalculated in the implementation of that device. It seems that it wasn't designed to accommodate more than two people. The side effects should fade, but I will attempt to do some research in the interim."  
"Does that mean you don't want to come with us today?" Risa asked.  
Shaking her head as she got to her feet, Del replied, "I apologize to both of you, but I simply do not derive the same joy as you both from finding new ways to move gold from one place to another."  
"No need to apologize, Del. I'd say that puts you in the majority anyway," I said as I began getting dressed, adding, "And so you both know, I'm taking it as a personal victory that I was awake before both of you."

I tried, and failed, to shake the trepidation over how weird this day had been so far. Had Del picked that device up in Blacksky? I was reasonably certain that she didn't have it on her before. I also didn't feel like being knocked out for four hours was a _minor_ side effect. I'd just have to tackle the issue with Del later.

After we had dressed and eaten-those of us with an interest in such things-Risa and I set out to find a prime location to set up shop, or a willing seller.

"Who'd have thought that someone like me, pure as the driven snow, would ever get into the skin business?" I mused out loud.  
"Yeah, it's a complete mystery," Risa said without further reaction, adding, "With how much this is going to set us back, maybe you'd better explain why this plan shouldn't make me want to hit you."  
"There are too many ears to go into detail, but Nukita needs to have some physical holdings and some reliable, alternate, income streams."  
"So how do you want to do this?"  
"I'm leaving that up to you. You know this city better, you're a better negotiator, and you're a lot cuter," I offered with a slight smile.  
"Flattery isn't going to work," Risa said with a pout, failing to hide a grin, "Damn it, this is serious."  
"Okay, we want to aim for a higher-class establishment, but nothing beyond the average person's reach. The sort of place a middle class girl might go when she wants to treat herself to something special."  
"You've...huh-you've put a lot of thought into this...so I guess that means you really think we're going to end up in some sort of trade war," Risa said, concern starting to wend its way into her voice.

Pushing our way through the crowd, all at once I had the urge to stop walking. Having made our way into the heart of a massive den of brothels, I looked over at the garish display of a nearby building, several mostly-naked men dancing behind the glass of the large bordello. The scene was distracting, not because of any sort of misplaced anger or sympathetic shame on my part, but because none of the passing women were paying any attention.

"There you are! Ajora told me I'd find you here," a familiar voice called out as a short, hooded figure ran up to me, asking, "You have it?"  
"Don't bullshit me. We both know damn well you didn't talk to Ajora," I shot back.  
"You checking out where you'll be working when this little plan of yours fails?" she replied, snidely.  
Producing the certificate that represented what I owed her, I handed it over, saying, "Well, you're certainly the expert on failure. We done?"  
Turning away from me as Risa came to my side, the short girl began walking away, "I have to be off, I have a packed evening full of crushing worthless testicles under my heel, after all."  
"Nukita thanks you for your patronage, bitch," I nearly shouted as the short figure vanished into the crowd.

"Uh...friend of yours?" Risa asked sarcastically.  
"You know how salty people can get when they end up on the wrong side of a bad deal," I said emotionlessly before I turned back to the bordello and continued, "Does this turn you on?"  
"You're the only one that-" she began.  
"Business time, Risa. Be honest."  
"Honestly? All they're doing is reminding me of the man I really want," she began, my frown causing her to hesitate a moment, "Seriously. Look, take that one-the shota. Look at how he moves his hips-he's probably at least your age or maybe even older. That'd be fine...but when a lady wants a _boy_ , she doesn't want to be reminded that he's filled more axe wounds than a Kaori trauma chirurgeon."  
"Anything else?"  
"This place has got to be run by a young succubus. Seems to take them a couple hundred years to the learn the concept of 'subtlety'."  
"Well, it's been a while and I haven't seen anyone go in or out," I began, "You want to see if the owner is ready to cut her losses?"  
"Yeah, but so we're clear...you're off the table."  
"Unless she's willing trade it outright for one ride," I added.  
"Right, that'd be a honey of a deal. You think she'd-wait...fucking-no!" Risa replied, looking almost comically torn at the prospect.  
"If Genevieve couldn't turn me, you think any other demon would have a chance?"  
"That isn't the point! You're mine…"  
"You're damn right, I am-and you're mine. She wouldn't go for it anyway, so don't worry about it. She might go for some kind of lifetime discount though."

Nodding in response, Risa led the way as we entered the gaudy building. If it was even possible to imagine, the inside was even worse than the outside. Large mirror systems channeled sunlight into tawdry designs of hearts and vaguely phallic "art" throughout the place. The only monster customer within was an imp that seemed almost bored as she tried repeatedly to get a reaction from a man that seemed almost drugged into a state of utter disinterest.

"Welcome to my garden of earthly delights!" an overexcited voice shouted as a succubus landed before us, having been sitting on a perch above the entryway.  
"Greetings," Risa began politely, "My name is Karisa and this is my husband Joseph. We're here to help."  
Getting defensive almost immediately the succubus took a step back, "I...appreciate the offer, but no matter how many of you people try to get me to sell, I love this place."  
Going into business mode completely, Risa answered, "You must be hemorrhaging gold, your 'talent' is lackluster and uninterested, and what's worse-you know it."  
"If you aren't here as a customer...I would prefer that you leave," the busty demon said as she averted her gaze.  
Her demeanor softening, Risa took a step forward, "You won't be able to keep this place forever with the way it is. We also aren't like anyone else that's been in here to try and steal this place from you. What's your name?"  
"You may call me Arianna. I already know that I can't keep this place going for much longer, but it's all I have. Even if I could sell it, it isn't worth the amount of debt I've run up trying to keep it."  
"Give me a number. Then we'll see if there's something special we can do for you," Risa said, crossing her arms.  
"Just under 27,000."  
"Done. Joe, you have that contract I drew up?"  
"Wait! I'll still have nothing...maybe if you let me have a taste of-"  
"No. More than that-fuck no," Risa said, not budging from her spot before adding, "There isn't enough gold left in this city to buy a night with this man. I have something better to offer you, however. We're offering you a job...the pay is shit, but it comes with a place to live and some fringe benefits with an up-and-coming bordello that you might enjoy."  
"What do you mean, 'we'? Isn't he just your husband?"  
"He isn't _just_ my husband, but I mean 'we' as in the Nukita Consortium of which I am a representative."  
"Mind if I have a word with your men, Arianna?" I asked.  
"Be my guest, just go through that door. Looks like they'll be yours soon anyway...I mean-they aren't slaves or anything, but they do work here...not that it's done the place any good."  
"Trust me," Risa began as she gently patted the succubus on the back, "You're going to like this arrangement a lot better. We'll pay you twenty gold a week-a pittance, but I'm guessing it's still twenty more than you made last week. This place is going to be almost completely renovated, but you will have you own private room that you can decorate as you please. You'll also get one magic-free session per day with any employee here."  
"Look, if you're really willing to pay so much for this dive, I should tell you that all of the men here are just awful at what they do. I get that not everyone likes the decor, but if even one of these men knew what they were doing…" Arianna said, letting the statement die.  
"You let us worry about that. So? Do we have a deal?"  
"I don't understand...you're paying more than three times what this place is worth. If you waited a month, I'll have already been exiled or forced into indentured servitude, and you could grab this place for a song."  
"Is that what you want?" Risa asked.  
"No," the succubus responded, "It just seems strange to me. Why are you being so kind?"  
"People normally don't see strange coming, and we'll see if you still think we're being kind after a couple months of working you to the bone."

Heading into the side room, I was greeted by the sight of what appeared to be a lounge. I could see three men relaxing on large cushions and doors to the small windows to the outside in which the men had been failing to entice any but the most desperate passersby.

"Another new guy? I imagine that means she won't be addressing any of the complaints I handed her," one of the men muttered loudly.  
"I'm sorry?" I offered.  
"My apologies, this is just the worst-run whorehouse I've ever seen. But you'll see soon enough, right? My name's Alphonse," he said as he stood and offered a hand.  
Only after the fact considering where that hand may have been, I returned the firm handshake, answering, "I'm Joseph, and I'm not _technically_ a new guy. I'm a representative of the Nukita Consortium-the organization that just bought this place."  
"Yeah...good luck with that," Alphonse said dismissively as he slumped back down onto the nearby cushion, "Just means you'll be working here soon enough once the money runs out."  
"I think this place can be fixed. And why do you guys even stay here? You can't be making any gold with no customers," I said as looked around at the small, but comfortable-looking lounge.  
With a genuine laugh, Alphonse replied, "She pays us by the day. Doesn't matter how much work we actually do, not that this place was ever that busy to begin with. It's pretty standard for a lot of whorehouses...You didn't know?"

That would certainly explain the lack of motivation. What I had to propose was certainly going to shake things up for these gentlemen, but I figured that they'd have to be interested-it wasn't like they had a whole lot else going on.

"Well, you'll probably hate to hear this, as most folks dislike change, but there are going to be some big changes here. And before you storm out in a huff, I think that this is going to be a lot better for you guys."  
"I've heard this speech before. It was right before I left the last place that decided we weren't worth paying when we weren't fucking."  
"Whoa! Hold up," I cut in, "How much were you making per client?"  
"Client? That's funny. We got thirty gold per Jane, the house got the other hundred-thirty," Alphonse explained, looking very angry as he did so.  
"Well...that isn't how we roll. Before I made a fortune in...other things, this was probably going to be my profession, so I've put a lot of thought into this. Tell me what you think of this: you'll each have your own room that you rent from us-say...fifty gold a day. It might end up a bit higher if this place gets popular. Of course you'd have a free month to build your client base. However, whatever you claim from the client is yours, alone."  
"How much does the house charge the customers?"  
"Us? Nothing. I mean...we'll probably set up some sort of bar or something to gouge them at least a little, but whatever she's willing to pay for your time would be between you and her."  
"Right, so if I get...a thousand gold from some crazy rich Danuki in an hour-"  
"Sounds like you just had a pretty damn good hour," I cut in.  
"You...You're serious?" he answered as the rest of the men in the room perked up, suddenly interested in our conversation.  
"As a pissed-off arachne. What? You've never been given the chance to take control of your own destiny? It _does_ mean that you'll have to take a little pride in what you do. If you sell a weak product, people aren't going to come back to buy more, and certainly not at a rate higher than the quality would suggest."

As I had been speaking, the men that had been sitting around had all moved closer, the ones that had been dancing in the windows also called in by the others. I felt almost like the leader of a cult as I saw them look upon me, theirs mouths agape and eyes wide. Was this really so unbelievable?

As I pondered how I'd end my little speech, I dropped my head and covered my mouth, appearing distraught over the former...plight of these men, instead desperately trying to stifle the urge to laugh as hard as I'd ever laughed before.

I thought over the choice phrases:  
"No more half-assed whoring! Use the whole ass."  
"Those holes aren't going to fill themselves!"  
"Opportunity only knocks once, twice if you knock her up."

I decided instead to go for a modified version of one I'd used in a college debate a few years back.

"Look, guys. This is simple supply and demand-you control the supply by virtue of your position. If you sell it right, you'll also get to strongly influence the demand. I'm not going to ask for your answers now-we still have to renovate the shit out of this place first, anyway."

As I looked at the faces of the half-dozen men arrayed before me, a few more devious ideas came to mind as I added, "If you know any other fine gentlemen that are ready to stop taking the little that's on offer and start demanding what they're actually worth, bring them with you. We reopen in two weeks."

"Wait," the very young shota-looking fellow among the men said as I turned to leave, "How do you know this will even work?"  
"I don't. I _did_ , however, make our organization over nine million gold with little more than testicles."  
"What, in Amarante's name, would they do with that much gold?" he asked in response.  
"Bring me back to life," I said with a small bow as I excused myself.

As I walked out of the room, I saw Risa leaning against a nearby wall, shaking her head in smiling disbelief.  
"What? That was all true!" I said, getting defensive.  
"Right, just like this whole plan is just insurance in case a trade war breaks out," she replied cynically.  
"The rest of that came to me in the last hour. You don't think it's a good idea?"  
"It's not exactly low-key, Joe. We're going to end up with a lot more old-monied enemies."  
"You're right, it _does_ sound like fun!"  
"What am I going to do with you, Joe?" Risa answered with an over-dramatic sigh.  
"I think you meant 'to me'. After that, though...maybe just help me paint this town white while we get ready to take on the greatest challenge we could possibly face."  
"You mean Lorelei?" Risa asked, her tone serious.  
"No, that comes later, Risa. This enemy is the bureaucracy of the great city of Alnor-it's about time we start seriously working on bringing a few more fluffy tails into our lives."


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45 - Settling In

-Elsewhere-

For the past few weeks, the hunter had been feeling...abnormal. Most of her prey had stopped running or even attempting to fight back, as if they welcomed death.

The energy she drew from those she hunted sustained her, but it was not the _reason_ for her hunt. She had another hunger that could only be sated with the death of her prey. Even with days or years between her previous hunts, there had never been a reason to consider anything beyond the next hunt.

She only _understood_ the reason while she was hunting, and the only thing that remained afterwards was the knowledge that it was something she would not do without.

Recently, however, she had felt something...else.

The young bovine girl before her wore rags that failed to cover the deeps scars of the lash and other, harsher implements. Even with her body so badly beaten and scarred, she looked up at the hunter without fear.

"Are you going to take my life?" the young girl asked earnestly.  
"I am," the hunter replied as she stepped toward the girl, ready to pounce in the event of a defensive attack or attempt to flee.

Instead, the girl simply nodded and kneeled before the hunter.

As the hunter placed her hand upon the pre-pubescent holstaurus, she fell to her knees. While the energy of the young girl poured into the hunter, it brought with it her thoughts and memories. The other thing it carried was what had brought the hunter to her knees to experience it.

The energy allowed the hunter to feel the emotions of the young girl.

The eyes of the hunter came alive in the few moments it took to swallow all that remained of the holstaurus. In those few moments, as with each time she had stolen the energy of another, she knew what it was to _feel_. More than that, this girl gave her an emotion she hadn't felt in thousands of years...joy.

As the young girl quickly faded, she reached up to touch the cheek of the hunter.

"I'm...sorry t-that my life...wasn't happier. Thank you...for taking me...and for caring enough...to cry over me," the holstaurus said as her voice faded, her consciousness, and eventually her very life following soon after.

As the emotions taken from the girl faded, something remained. Throwing the corpse of the girl into a large pile of other bodies, the hunter was aware of a new sensation.

"Unforgivable...mother."

Lorelei, the hunter, was aware of her first self-generated emotion. She was angry.

-  
-Back in Alnor-

"Why did you tell them it would take two weeks?" Risa asked me as we arrived back at home, "If we use the same team that repaired the house, they could probably get it done in a couple days at most."

"Well, I didn't want to give a time that was too soon, and when I'm trying to convince a bunch of guys to empower themselves, it wouldn't have done to peek out the door and ask my wife when a good time would be for the grand re-opening…"

"You're just too cute, you know," Risa replied as we headed upstairs, "I assumed a husband was going to be a financial morass, but you make me feel like I have to sprint to even keep up."  
"And don't you forget it!" I replied with an ape-like thumping of my chest, "But a gentleman has to keep at least a few secrets, so I'll probably take a few shreds of my dark magic to the grave with me."

Dashing around in front of me, Risa put a hand on my chest, "Hold up. What makes you think I couldn't figure them out on my own, smart guy?"  
Grinning back at her, I answered, "Eyes are up here, beautiful. Thanks for answering your own question, though."  
Her eyes snapping up to meet mine, she blushed a bit, "I could squeeze it out of you."  
"I'm sure you'd squeeze _something_ out, but I doubt it'd be what you're looking for. Seriously though, most of what's left is ridiculously complex, dirty, or just plain illegal. Just because there aren't laws for some of these things yet doesn't mean they wouldn't make a brutal example of us for trying some of it in the first place."  
Still blushing a bit, she looked away as she replied, "Fine. Let's see what else I can squeeze out before Del gets back then."  
"But we just had sex a few hours ago!" I protested, even as I began removing my clothing.  
"This is the 'secret' tax," she replied with a large grin.  
"Well, I guess we can't very well have back taxes piling up."

Several wonderfully sweaty hours later, we heard the front door close to announce Del's return. Thankfully, Risa had tired herself out and had reluctantly gone to the kitchen to take another crack at dinner.

I had taken the opportunity to wander around the house to get to know it a bit better. Aside from the large master bedroom, there were three smaller bedrooms, a study-complete with enough shelf space to house a respectable library, the kitchen and dining rooms, and the room that ended my tour-the room with the bath. I knew there was a basement, but that would have to wait for another day.

It didn't go quite as fast as I would have hoped, but with a pump and an exhaust-equipped adjoining room with a wood-fired mechanism for heating the water, about an hour later, I was relaxing in a steamy piece of heaven.

I heard doors opening and closing throughout the house as I let my remaining tension dissolve in the heavenly warmth of the soothing bath. As the sound of several doors continued, I had to wonder if it was so inconceivable that I'd be taking a bath of my own volition.

"Here you are! I've been looking all over for you," Risa said, brandishing a wooden spoon.  
"Is this really the _last_ place you'd expect to find me?" I asked, almost sadly.  
"Er...no?"  
"I knew it! You weren't even trying to be convincing," I shouted in mock anger.  
Pointing her spoon at me she replied, "Don't even try it. You know Del and I like your natural scent, but that doesn't matter. Dinner should be ready soon."  
"Okay, could you toss me the towel, then?" I asked as I stood up.  
Covering her mouth with the spoon, she picked up the nearby towel, a devious look coming over her face, "You mean this towel?"  
"Don't even think about-" I began as she dashed from the room with a giggle.

I ran out after her as her giggles escalated into full-on laughter. She looked back at me as I began to close the distance between us, cutting a sharp turn through the foyer.

"Careful, Joe~" she teased.

As I tried to turn, my wet feet overcame the coefficient of static friction of the smooth marble floor and I slipped, falling hard onto my hip as my wet body slid across the floor, finally coming to rest against the wall after much squealing and squeaking.

"Oww…" I moaned, somewhat overdramatically.  
Running over to me, but somehow clever enough to realize that I hadn't actually been hurt as she kept a bit of distance, Risa asked sweetly, "You okay?"  
Whispering back quietly, I answered, "Ernf owm nifm ta."  
"Huh?" she said as she moved a bit closer, falling for the newb's gambit.

Quickly reaching for her, I grabbed her ankle with one hand as the other shot up towards her ticklish thigh.

"No~!" she screamed as she laughed and allowed herself to be brought down by my assault.  
"Take that, you wench!" I taunted as I began to tickle her in earnest until I could get a grip on the towel and yank it from her grasp.  
"So forceful! Whatever has gotten you so riled up?" Risa asked as she stood up to let me dry myself.  
Grumbling under my breath in response as I dried myself in the foyer, I finally asked, "Do you have that comb?"  
"Yes, yes. And a new outfit for you to wear around the house. Just wait there a moment, love," Risa said as she dashed upstairs for a moment, returning with her comb and what looked like a simple sheet.

"Well this will just make things _real_ convenient for you, no?"  
"Oh yeah! I mean-err...this is what most of the men here wear. When in Alnor, and all that…"  
Smiling, I took and quickly donned the simple toga, "I'm still wearing my normal outfit when we go out, though."  
"Del's washing it now, actually. Now come over here and let me see what we can do with that harpy's nest on your head."

As Risa worked her comb through the knots that seemed to so easily manifest in my hair, I looked around, finding it hard to imagine that this house was actually _ours_. Back on Earth, I could never get my girlfriend to stop spending money long enough to even consider owning my own home. I'd also always been so broke that I could never get any of my "grand" plans into motion. Like having an actual gold mine and nothing to work it beyond a spoon.

"Alright, let me see it from the front," Risa said as she turned me around, "Ah...you've got something right...there," she said as she leaned in.  
"You talking about-" I began before she silenced me with a kiss.  
"That's got it, now lets go eat," she happily said to me before shouting, "Del! Time to eat!"

Del joined us at the table, even though she had no intention of eating. Her expression was nearly unreadable, and since she didn't seem interested in being forthcoming about her day without prompting, I decided to ask if she'd found out anything.

"So Del, we're not going to go completely insane from the side effects from that item are we?"  
My stomach turned slightly as she looked away for a moment, finally replying, "I would advise enjoying this meal to the fullest, Joe."  
"What?! It's going to kill us or turn us into gibbering, mindless creatures isn't it? I knew it…" I nearly shouted, putting my head in my hands.  
"No, you should enjoy this meal to the fullest because Risa worked so hard to prepare it. I, however, was unable to uncover anything more about any potential danger from the device," she answered.

As I looked up angrily, I saw a tiny smile forming at the corner of Del's mouth, immediately destroying any desire I had to remain angry.

"I swear, Del...sometimes…" I lost the thought halfway through that statement.  
"Yes?" She asked in an oversweet tone.  
"So you aren't worried about continuing to use that thing as a teaching device?"  
"The worst possible outcome is we become one consciousness. Should such an outcome concern me?"  
"Yes, Del! It should concern you. You've got a much stronger mind than me so that means it would probably be like killing me, not to mention what it might do to my body."  
She looked thoughtful as she considered that possibility before answering, "I hadn't considered that...but the chances are so remote given the strength of your will that it should not be an issue."  
From the kitchen, I heard Risa shout as she was finishing her preparations, "Don't kill our husband, Del."

Moments later Risa brought the food into the dining room. It looked like another stew or soup, but this one tasted completely different, and absolutely divine. The first bite sold me as I tasted the heavy beef flavor along with a wide variety of spices, cinnamon being the only one I could recognize.

"You like it?" Risa asked hopefully.  
"Mmm," I answered, shoveling it into my mouth as fast as I could chew.  
"I imagine you should take that as an affirmative, Risa. There is little else that can silence him so expertly."

Risa beamed at that as she responded, "This was a recipe that Emerald taught me-said it was one my mother's favorites. I'm surprised I even remember it, but it is really good. Thanks for bringing the meat, Del."  
"It was no trouble. I wanted something productive to come of today after being unable to find a single scrap of information about the existence of this device, let alone potential dangers of using one."  
After a large swallow to clear the way, I asked, "Well, there wasn't another weird episode when Risa and I got it on earlier."  
"Ah, you must mean when you returned home. That is encouraging. Perhaps there is nothing about which to concern ourselves."

After finishing the amazing dinner, the exertion of wandering around town, as well as two rather spirited sessions with Risa, laid itself heavy upon me. After nearly falling asleep in my chair at the table, I think I mentioned something about sleep and struggled up to bed.

My companions helped me out of my clothes, a task made much simpler when it could just be pulled over my head, and I slid myself under the covers.

"Get some sleep, we have a lot to do tomorrow," Risa said as she gave me a small kiss on the cheek.

As I started to fade out, I felt something cold being pressed into my hand as Del laid herself gently upon me.

"Don't worry, my love. If my calculations are correct, albeit ones based upon rumor and conjecture, this should be no more taxing to you than a normal night of sleep," Del whispered.  
"Mmm, okay. What about you?" I murmured back.  
"It will force me into a type of slumber as well. Even though my eyes will not be upon you, I will not let you come to harm. Now, sleep."

As her final word reached me, it manifested in the irresistible urge to obey it as a command.

-  
-Through Delilah's eyes

 _Fundamentals of Sorcery_ read like piece of dry erotica. So much teasing and building for a disappointing or non-existent payoff.

I'd been blessed by that Baphomet for nearly two months and my sister drags me around like a doll. She wishes the best for me, and she reminds me of this often. I, however, seek purpose.

There is a goal, but with no road leading to it that isn't paved with knowledge. So I read these books.

I finished the first tome in a week, the second in three days, the next four books were consumed in a day. Within a month I had memorized the entire contents of the library.

My sister studies in her own way, but her methods are...scattered and illogical. The complementary harmonic waveforms she utilizes could be used to force energy into a sorcerous vehicle, but it is perplexing why she seems to intentionally make things more difficult for herself.

Even more difficult to understand is her occasional jealousy. I have done nothing that she could not have done herself, but she wishes to protect me in her own way. I have no explanation for how that makes me feel beyond how the sun feels upon my face after a storm has passed.

I look down at another book, this one acquired from a traveling merchant, to see that it is nothing more than a droning treatise about proper methods of gathering spiritual energy for the purposes of arcane manipulation.

"This is...bullshit," is the loud thought that assaults my mind as I look over the offering of another merchant.

"This is...of no use to me," I say in response to the merchant's well-rehearsed pitch, not sure where the previous thought originated.

There is no more theory to be had in this place, so I begin practical applications and field testing of every magical theorem I have learned.

-

As I slowly came awake, realizing that the dawn had crept up on me rather quickly, I felt very well rested. After Del had tried to use that device again, I was sure I'd be staring back into the mirror, trying to find a familiar face.

I vaguely recalled some strange dreams, but as with most dreams, they faded quickly as visions of breakfast began to dominate my thoughts. Risa had already vanished from the bed, but Del remained with her head over my heart, her eyes closed as she slept for only the second time I could remember.

With a little grin, I pulled her in a bit more tightly and ran my free hand through her hair. It was not lost on me that she'd spent nearly every single night since I met her with her eyes always watching over me as I slept, her ear to my heart as though concerned that it might stop its rhythmic thumping at any moment.

My thoughts were torn between awakening my lich and allowing her to remain in a well-earned sleep. A worry over the potential distress she might feel if she awoke without me here won out as I leaned my head down and kissed her forehead, her eyes jolting open in response as though I'd flipped a switch.

"It's okay, I've got you," I whispered to her momentarily frantic look as she jumped upon her awakening.  
"Ah-I see…" she answered, quickly calming down as she melted back into my arms.  
"You sure this thing is worth it?" I asked as I handed the silver object back to Del.  
"That depends. What is the fourth ether trigram's counterpoint?"  
"I dunno, raw eldritch wind?" I answered almost automatically before adding, "Wait...what the fuck?"  
"Splendid," Del said with a tired smile.

Seeing the look on her face worried me a bit. She looked positively exhausted, and far less spry than when we had gone to sleep.

"Are you okay? You look exhausted."  
"The device was powered by my energy, and since I am not an oneiromancer, it draws more than it should. Experiencing your thoughts is also...very tiring."  
"I'd have paid good money to have you explain that to a few of my grade school teachers that thought I was mentally disabled. But this is amazing...I don't get how it all fits together, but I feel like you've managed to jam a year's worth of knowledge into my head in one night."  
With a sigh, Del replied, "That was my intention, but I had no idea how taxing this would be."  
"Well, I can only think of one solution to that problem," I answered with a smile as I disengaged from her slightly, only to shift myself to a position above her.  
"Oh yes, my love. Please just...don't be gentle."

Somewhere around noon, I finally stumbled my way downstairs, Del leading me gently by the hand.

"You guys!" I heard Risa shout from the kitchen,"I was going to bring you breakfast in bed," she finished with a slight pout.  
"It's already almost noon, sweetie," I answered as I slumped myself down at the dining room table.  
"I can take him back upstairs for another hour, if you would prefer to do so, Risa," Del added, sending me a sly sidewise glance to verify that, though she was joking, she wouldn't turn down such an offer.  
Peeking her head in for a moment, Risa shook her head, "Not if we want to get anything done today. We've got to swing by that construction team's headquarters and negotiate to have our whorehouse remodeled, then do a quick retraining of our desk demon, and then we received an invitation to meet with a few of the other local brothel owners about striking some sort of deal."  
"That's all on you Risa," I answered as I tried to shake the life back into my lower half, adding, "I need to go purchase some hero testicles."  
Coming fully into the room as she wielded a spatula, Risa frowned, "You're not going to try that trick _again_ are you?"  
"No, no," I said, hopefully reassuringly, "I figure the price is in the shitter now and nobody will touch them again after the last catastrophe so I imagine I can get them for a song."  
Looking up at me, Del added her own opinion, "I do not believe you should need their effect, Joe. Your demonic energy resistance is already exceptional for an outworlder."  
"Yeah, fucking any girl that flips her tail at him helps with that," Risa said as she slapped me playfully with her spatula.  
"You're the only-" I began  
"Yeah, yeah," Risa interrupted, "Save it for later, sexy."  
"Anyway, they aren't for me. I figure we can use them to help our employees deal with particularly difficult clients...or our competitors trying to drive them out of their minds."  
"That's a pretty good idea," Risa said as she danced her way back into the kitchen.  
"Oh, and Del?" I asked.  
"Yes, Joe?"  
"That stuff you gave me before I took on the Sunslayer tribe...any chance you could make more of it?"  
"The ingredients are not exceptionally rare, and I imagine that Ish does not consider herself in a position to complain about my use of it as long as I do not divulge the recipe."  
Smiling back at her, I answered, "Awesome. We'll call it a secret blend and only sell it at the bar of our establishment at an astronomically large markup. I don't think anyone could doubt the efficacy of the shit, either."

Another few minutes later and Risa brought out two plates with what looked very different than nearly any breakfast I could remember. With a large variety of olives, some type of omelet, and a seasoned pile of smoked pork, it was certainly a different fare than the one to which I had been accustomed. It was also among the most delicious things I had ever tasted.

After the first few tentative bites, I went into devouring mode and tore into the meal as though it were my last. This apparently pleased Risa as she watched me eat for a few minutes before starting starting to eat herself.

"Risa! What the-this is so good! Where was this cooking for the last...forever?" I asked, no longer sure how long we'd been together.  
"Like I said...you never complained about the oatmeal, and it's ridiculously cheap…" she said as she trailed off.  
"And am I to believe you've just been this good at cooking all this time?" I asked as I continued to bring the delicious food into my mouth as fast as I could chew it.  
"Well…" she began, looking embarrassed at the praise.  
Finishing the last bite, I finally looked up at her and smiled, "Whatever. Just like marrying you and Del...it was worth the wait."

After getting dressed in my traveling clothes and kissing my wives goodbye, I headed out, telling them that I should be back in a few hours. Risa explained that she might be a bit late depending on how the meeting went, but I was confident she'd be able to handle herself. At least...I certainly hoped so. I didn't want us to play dirty, but I wasn't above swearing vengeance upon anyone that upset my wife.

Following the sounds of shouts that weren't sexual propositions, I made my way to the heart of the market, grabbing much more tightly to my pouch as I did so. I felt a bit giddy seeing the ridiculously crowded market and its testament to the beauty of trade.

As I struggled amidst the press of bodies for at least an entire completely unproductive hour, I managed to squeeze my way into a sort of alley in an attempt to reevaluate what the hell I was actually doing here.

Trying to get a look up and down the street upon which I'd found myself, all I could make out was more people. It looked (and smelled) like this is where much of the fish trading must have been done. I was reasonably certain I was nowhere near where I needed to be.

Thinking on that just made me wonder-how exactly was I supposed to ask after this item? Was I just supposed to find an empty spot on the street and beg for balls?

"Oh dear! What a coincidence to run into _you_ here, Joseph," I heard an unpleasantly familiar voice call out from across the street, loudly enough to draw eyes upon her and me.

Trying to pretend like she must be referring to some other person with my name, and not entirely certain I cared if she _had_ been calling to me, I tried to make my way further into the alley. About a minute later, I came to a crossroads between four buildings with no clear view of the main street.

Attempting to breathe a sigh of relief, my breath caught in my throat as I realized that I had been surrounded on three sides by black-clad figures that began to advance towards me. Looking to their barely-exposed eyes for even a hint of desire for what I was carrying in my leather pouch, those eyes appeared to be far more interested in what I carried in my...sack.

It couldn't have gone better if it had been scripted, however, as the very person I'd been trying to avoid bounded into the small clearing, her bright fox tails swishing about as she checked her nails a moment.

She reached back towards me, ostensibly to give me the universal "I've got this" stiff-arm, but instead grabbed a handful of my crotch.

"Don't worry, Joseph! I'll handle these ruffians!" Risa's possibly fake mother/sister foxgirl shouted.

The figures held in their advance as she turned around completely to face me, a look of contemplation on her face as she added, "Though...you've gone into business now. A big boy like you doesn't need to be saved."  
What do you want, Ajora? Or should I call you-"  
"Ajora will do fine, though I might enjoy it if you called me mother-later perhaps. And what I want is nothing more than to show you around the market!"  
"Done. You take care of these menacing individuals of questionable intentions and I'll let you show me around the market."  
"That was fast. I certainly hope you aren't always so quick on the draw when you're...negotiating," she taunted through narrowed eyes before adding, "Seems I have to deal with you three."

With a snap of her fingers, the now-obvious illusions faded back into nothing, filling me with an urge to kick this woman down a flight of stairs-Mt. Niesen came to mind.

"You know, I used to think that hatred was a waste of energy. You're really bringing me around on the concept, though."  
"That's sweet. Let's go," she said as she took my arm and led me back onto the street.  
Raising my voice to reach over the din as we were surrounded by people again, I asked, "Look, I got the point of whatever it was you were trying to do back there so you can go now."

"The point?" she began, "Maybe I just wanted to see your face as you tried to come up with excuses to use later with your wives as to why you didn't simply just retreat back down the alley from which you'd come. Or were you going to leave that part out? Or maybe the point was that you shouldn't jump at illusions. Or maybe you started a game that you're going to finish, and you'll need to be firmly in command of the rules for it to be satisfying to see you lose."

"Are you challenging me?" I asked of her dubious statement.

"You'll know when you've been issued a challenge. I'm quite certain of that," she answered, not even looking as me as she led me down the street.

"So then what-" I tried to ask.  
"I'm going to start charging you for questions. Shut up and listen. Just because you think you understand how a market works-you don't understand how _this_ market works."

"Maybe I'll surprise you," I replied confidently.  
"We're done with the wordplay part of the tour. You're just bad at it. No, this is a game to see how badly I can hurt you."

I'm sure the color left my cheeks as I considered the words of the likely insane woman on my arm.

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" I bluffed.  
"I don't make threats, Joseph. I make promises, and I make deals."

"Which is this?"  
" _This_ is just me taking time out of my exceptionally busy day to teach you how to find what you're looking for."

As much as I wanted to hate this woman, she actually did an admirable job of showing me the borders of the smaller and larger markets where smaller stalls turned into larger trading companies to handle the larger-scale imports and exports of Alnor. Despite the overcrowding, it was actually very well organized, with most products being easy to find once you knew under which category they fell.

That she was showing me this had to mean that she truly was challenging me-or our consortium, it wasn't entirely clear which. Within a couple short hours, she had nearly finished taking me from one end of the market to the other.

"This is precisely the weapon with which I will take everything from you."  
"I don't think so. I'd have to play your game, and I get bored easily." I answered as I worried over my wives and the little slice of comfort we'd already built.  
"I think you'll play," she began as we continued through part of the market with at least a dozen alchemical reagent vendors, "You certainly talk a good game. From most other humans it might be amusing, but then most other humans haven't cut down an innocent dragon for no reason."

She was hitting my vulnerable spots and she had to know it. I didn't know what she wanted from me, or from this "game", but I was starting to really hope I could make her regret trying to get it.

"That's why you'll lose this game, Joe. You think you can roll around in the mud without getting your hands dirty. I wonder if you'd considered how many fortunes you destroyed with your little venture last time."

Finally having a response, I nearly growled back, "I did consider it, I really did. I'm not, however, going to feel sorry for anyone that bought into something they didn't understand, hoping for a quick profit, let alone something that everyone knew was next to worthless."

"So that's how you justify exploiting others...I see," she answered coldly.  
"When the Lord collects taxes, I doubt she ever feels like she's exploiting anyone. Consider it tuition and a stupidity tax," I shot back heatedly.  
"And you don't even care what could happen to any of the people you care about? This is-"

I stopped and turned to her, my voice thundering at her, "You can play all you want at this 'game' and your overblown perception of how much anyone gives a shit about you, but I'll swear to you right now that if you _ever_ say anything again that I could construe as a threat against my family-"  
Interrupting me as she grasped my throat in her hand, "You'll do exactly what, boy?"

I struggled to breathe for only a moment as one of the town guards passed, giving a fierce look in our direction, prompting her to release her grasp.

Regaining my footing, I smiled back at her cruelly before turning to the nearby guard with an almost tearful expression, "Please don't be upset with her! Milady is just distraught that her husband has been missing for so long...she's almost given up hope that he could still be alive."

Looking slightly embarrassed to be put on the spot, the guard simply nodded as she said, "Well...good luck to you then," before heading further down the street.

"That-for starters. Del's a necromancer too, so that means you can't kill him...or me. I'd say that she'd be able to get the testimony out of our corpses to convict you of murder, but I doubt she'd let the law get in the way of doing what needed to be done."  
"So you're going to blackmail me?" she asked, matter-of-factly.  
"That would be playing dirty. Are we playing dirty?" I asked.  
"It was never me you had to worry about, boy," she said as she placed a palm on my forehead and pushed me away slightly, adding, "whatever else of which I am guilty, I would never hurt your family-my family."  
"You expect me to believe that after what I saw?"  
"What did you see?" she asked, with a note of genuine curiosity.

Getting a bit angry as I remembered the images, I answered, "You made her life miserable, convinced her that she was the reason her mother was dead, literally drove her insane…"  
Poking me in the chest, she smiled as she replied, "I like that this bothers you. Seeing you angry is nearly as enjoyable as I imagine the sex that you'll soon be offering me will be."  
"I think I've seen enough of the market for the day," I said as I made to push her away from me.  
"The deal was that you allow me to show you around the market, and you haven't yet seen it all. For non-monetary transactions with human men, the rules are quite clear that I, as the wronged party, would be legally allowed to have you however I wish for at least an entire day."  
"Fine," I said with a sigh.  
"Now, Joseph...what you saw was a loving family member trying to help another come to grips with the harsher realities of this city. You also know that she offered her sanity in exchange for that filthy...'husband' of mine. And while we're being honest, Karisa _did_ kill our mother, inasmuch as that 'death' in Alnor is to be bankrupted to the point of exile."  
"Wait. Are you-"  
"Unless you'd like to continue this conversation over a spirited fucking, I don't have any more to say. We've reached the end of our tour."  
"Did it ever occur to you that we could be allies?"

At the very least, she'd verified that she was Risa's sister in saying "our" mother, and nobody but Meryl could have pulled off this level of acting based on what I knew.

Her eyes lighting up somewhat disturbingly, she pushed me against a nearby building as she leaned in and whispered, "Oh my, yes. But let's sign to make it official, just...mmm, let's have that eager quill stain me with your mark, I'll show you where to sign," she finished as she kept me pinned to the wall, her free hand probing at me indecently.  
Pushing away her slender fingers, I quickly answered, "What the hell is wrong with you? Can't you just tell me? No!"  
"I will tell you three things, Joseph. In exchange, you will play my game."  
"What game? I need details," I answered, not about to agree to a game of "sleep with your sister-in-law until she's pregnant".  
"This is a simple game with simple rules. Put simply, fucking me makes the pain stop. That's the game."

I'd heard enough. We were close enough to normal guard patrol routes that screaming would put a stop to this.

"Joseph, I own five brothels. It was effectively six until your organization decided to slide into my well-lubricated neighborhood. Nobody can afford to run a whorehouse without joining the official association, and that poor, overworked, clerk misplaces applications all the time...especially when she's distracted by something shiny. A word from me today and you could be doing business tomorrow, with a 6-month tax moratorium to take a nice bite out of those remodeling costs."

"I could just go to the guards with what I know about you."  
"That you haven't already could implicate you as an accomplice. You might risk that if your family was being threatened, but they aren't."

She was probably right. Even if I could get away with trying to carry out that threat, it would certainly cause problems for both of my wives. All it would take is some magical truth serum or something similar to drag out the whole sordid tale and I wasn't going to risk that except as a last resort.

Smiling as she saw the conflict war in my eyes, she continued, "On the other hand, that place could eat you alive for months while all of the permits process. And have you considered how much your other little project is going to cost? Fighting through that bureaucracy isn't easy, but I don't know if you can even imagine how difficult it would be with your eyes always threatening to play tricks on you."

"No, just...no. I could ask Risa but I already know her answer. My days as a whore are done."  
"Oh no, Joseph. Your days as a whore are just beginning. If you don't believe me, tell Karisa that I'll pay eighty thousand gold as well."  
"It's not even worth telling her."  
"I suppose you're right. It isn't worth telling her because she's already been told at the meeting with the rest of the local brothel owners," she said, pulling closer to press her body against me as she added, "There are few things more arousing than watching a little boy try to run."  
"What could you possibly even want with me?! Go get plowed by one of your employees," I said as I turned my head away from her.  
Ignoring me, she continued, "Joe, I am going to do things to you that'll make your lich blush. You'll be screaming my name while you're buried in my ass, and begging as I milk you like a prize holstaurus. It'll be so much more _fun_ when you can actually see me."

She had to be bluffing. If she knew that I'd been blind…I buried the thought as I tried to slide my way out away from her.

"Oh, did that slip out?" she asked as she trapped me, her arms against the wall at either side of my head and her powerful legs intertwined with mine, completely restricting my movement.  
"What are you talking about?" I asked with a silent prayer that she wasn't going to answer the way I truly dreaded she might.  
"Are you excited at the thought of it? Or does your body just...remember me?"

Fuck!

Turning red from a mixture of rage and embarrassment, I hissed back at her, "You're going to regret this."  
"Oh, I doubt it. You gave me so _many_ ideas that day, Joe. It didn't seem like you held much back...but you did, didn't you? You have other ideas floating around in there, don't you?" she asked in a devious excitement as she prodded at my forehead repeatedly, licking the side of my face as I tried to turn my head away from her.

I wanted to cry. This was all a result of my arrogance. When I told Risa's sisters about those things...I never imagined that they could be used against me, at least not before I'd unveiled them myself in practice. Not only was this woman familiar with the vast majority of the tricks I might have tried, but she had more gold, more experience with this market, and what seemed to be a truly sadistic desire to hurt me personally.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, as my rage began quickly turning to despair.  
"I told you, Joe. This is a game. Ooooh, and it's already so much fun. I'd strip right here in the street and let you take me, right here against this wall. I could use illusion to hide us and nobody would need to know," she said as she began to seductively grind against me.

If I let her have me here-no, she wouldn't settle for that. She'd demand that I _take_ her here. If I went through with it, then we'd be done with her, right? Nobody else would have to know.

"No. I'd know...and so would Risa."  
"How do you figure that, my future semen tank?" she whispered directly into my ear, her breath tickling me.  
"Because I'd tell her-I love her."  
With a few more grinding gyrations against me, she finally stopped as she looked back at me, her eyes now disturbingly similar to Risa's, "There's a good boy. It sounds like you haven't forgotten what I told you."  
"Not that I needed you to tell me."  
"And yet I did anyway. See, Joe? I told you that you'd play my game. Let's see if you're singing a different tune in two weeks when I stop by the house. If you wait that long, I'll make your wives watch as you bury that gorgeous prick in me. Lords, just thinking about it is soaking me to my ankles."

With another lick of my face and a playful nibble on my ear, she finally backed away and straightened her hair.

"I'd rather live in poverty with a wife that loves me than have control of every single gold piece in this city."  
"You're going to pretend that you're one of those fools that claim money can't buy happiness? Have you ever heard those words from a poor person? Or a hungry person? Or a homeless person? Don't try to sell me on your bullshit platitudes when we both know the fucking truth. We're done here...I look forward to seeing if you'll even be a challenge," She said as she quickly turned and walked off, leaving me stunned.

That Meryl already knew most of the better ideas I could have tried to use at this point was going to be a huge thorn in my side. I thought back on what I'd told her and crossed any sort of market manipulation, boiler room, or mortgage-based ideas off the list. With Meryl watching us, they'd all be far too risky, especially given that if she was willing to drop 80k for a night with me, she wouldn't even bat an eyelash at bankrupting us if I tried anything like that.

I started to think of the even more ludicrous ideas and how I'd try to implement them in this market when it came to me all at once as I passed by a larger fish merchant.

"...Damn things just aren't biting. Every single one of our fish haulers has been at it, but we can't _make_ the damn things jump into the net," a particularly cranky-sounding werecat said to a buyer.

"Heh," I chuckled to myself as I made my way back to the more "interesting" side of the market.

I didn't need to think more complex. There was a far simpler method that might just help us pull this off. I'd need to be a bit lucky, but it wasn't looking like I had much to lose at this point.

I set out for the proper vendors and, as expected, got more than a year's supply of hero testicles, most of the sellers ready to kiss me for offering them anything at all for the "worthless" things. My purchases raised a few eyebrows, but too many people had been burned the last time to concern themselves over what a single man might do with them.

My next stop was to see Sadie and maybe even offer her some good news.

As I walked in, her initially friendly greeting turned sour quickly, "Welcome to-oh, it's you. You here with manacles this time?"  
Bowing politely, I responded with a smile, "Far from it. I'm here to make you a deal...and ask for your help."  
"I shouldn't even be listening to you. My poor husband hasn't been able to walk since you visited last," she said with a blush that couldn't entirely overtake her frown at me.  
"Oh, and what I'm about to tell you is quite risky...unless you trust that I'm right."  
Taking payment from a customer in exchange for some kind of powder, she turned back to me, "Well let's have it. Couldn't possibly go worse than my last investment, right?"  
"It could go much, _much_ worse. But first, the help...what's your most popular, but most perishable product?"  
"Hmm...that'd have to be prisoner fruit, only stays good for a week at most, why?"  
"You expect the price to go up or down on that in the next month?"  
"Way up, definitely. It's been starting to get colder at points north so a lot less of it will be coming in," she answered, sounding more and more curious about why I was asking.  
"I say that it's going to hit the floor in about...two weeks," I said confidently as I crossed my arms.

"Then you'd be wrong. You can't control the weather, too much of them are traded for anyone to pull off whatever happened with those damn testicles, and in two hundred years the price of them has gone up steadily from this point of the year until early spring of the following year."  
"Would you be willing to bet on that guess?" I asked.  
"You're damn right I would!" she said, ready to hop the counter to shake on it the moment I offered her the chance.

"Okay...let's try this. I only came here because I feel a little bad that you got so burned on those testicles. You don't have to trust me, but since you carry that fruit at all, you're going to take a hit if my next little plan works. If all of the fruit that you have on hand now went bad, how badly would it hurt you?"  
"Well...it wouldn't be the end of the world, but it's easily the fastest moving item I sell," she said as she tried to contemplate on what I could possibly do to affect the price.  
"If I turn out to be right, maybe next time you'll trust me. Anyway, who are your biggest competitors, and is there anyone that sells this fruit in bulk?"

Keeping her eyes on me, she slid herself off of her stool and produced a piece of parchment and quill, writing down several names before handing it to me.

"Many thanks," I said as I turned to leave.  
"Wait," she said as she began wringing her hands in indecision, "how could you possibly know that the price is going to drop?"  
"Well, I'm sure you understand basic economics. If the supply for something increases and everything else remains the same, the price goes down. If the demand for something increases and everything else remains the same, the price goes up."  
"Never heard it laid out so direct, but yeah. So?"  
"That's all I can say. I may have a way to manipulate one of those factors. My wife-the lich you met before? She's got an alchemical concoction that could...ah, I've said too much."

After that intentional slip that had little, if anything, to do with my actual plan, I walked toward the door. As I made my way out of the well-appointed shop, I saw at least four pairs of eyes on me. I wondered if the power of rumors might help things along.

I made five related stops after that, negotiating rather abnormal contracts with the owners of three smaller shops and two bulk dealers of prisoner fruit. Nukita would take payment for selling massive quantities of the fruit at today's price (plus a small premium for their trouble) for fresh delivery in three weeks. Because of the fruit's short shelf life, we'd have to buy it on the delivery date for whatever the current price was. Since every single merchant thought, as Sadie did, that the price would be going up quite a bit, they were more than eager to take me up on my offer.

With the easy part completed, and the price of the damn fruit already on the rise as rumors began to spread amongst the doubtful, I made my last stops of the day at as many brothels as I could.

I had something interesting to propose to the whores of Alnor.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46 - Looking for a Reason

After nearly ten hours of negotiations with more whores than I could count, it was looking like my last resort was shaping up to have a real chance. This plan didn't require anywhere near the level of poor decisions on the part of others to work as my last gamble, but a few hysterics certainly couldn't hurt.

Wandering through the streets towards home, I tried to stick close to patrolling guards. My adamant refusal of Meryl earlier would have seemed pretty silly in hindsight if I got myself raped in a dirty alley on the way home.

One particularly observant werewolf guard actually approached me, somewhat grumpily.

"Do you have to walk so close?! You smell of well-groomed whore and I don't get paid for another three days."  
"Uh...sorry? I was a bit worried roaming the streets alone so late at night," I said sheepishly.  
"Don't you worry. I'm not about to let some worthless criminal get her hands on you, especially if I have to spend the rest of the night frustrated. I'll escort you home."

It was nearly midnight when I stumbled through the gate, making double certain to lock it securely behind me after being a bit weirded out by my escort moving a bit too close to pat me on the back...I can't be certain, but I'm pretty sure she just wanted to smell my hair. I don't know what I expected when I opened the door, but was very pleasantly surprised as Risa literally tackled me to the ground the moment the door opened.

"Damn it, Joe! Where have you been?" she nearly yelled with her face buried in the nook of my shoulder for only a moment before she pulled back and began to look me over with an almost frenzied look on her face.  
"It's a long story...let's talk inside," I said as I levered myself up, swinging Risa around so that I could carry her inside.

I carried her through the kitchen, nodding to a bottle of wine as I passed, smiling when Risa picked it up. Coming back around through the dining room to head back toward the foyer, I flinched to see that Risa had made dinner as well, the untouched meal sitting at the table, long since cold waiting for my arrival.

"Grab that too, sweetie," I said as I looked down at her with a smile.  
"Okay, but...it won't be any good cold. I could warm it up for you."  
"It's too late to fire up the...whatever it is you fire up in there. Where's Del?"  
"The study, I think," she answered sheepishly, worrying me over how long she'd been staring at the door before I opened it.

Carrying Risa into the study, I gently set her down on the large couch before sitting down myself. Del barely looked up from her project, her brow furrowed in concentration as she mixed various fluids and powders within a rather advanced-looking alchemy set.

As I slouched down and let my head loll back, I tried to think of where to start in explaining this shitstorm.

"Here," Risa said quietly as she handed me a large glass of wine.  
Taking a series of large swallows, rendering a hearty 'fuck you' to anyone that knew what tannins were, I softly spoke in Del's direction, "We aren't going to bother you if we talk in here, are we?"  
Not visibly reacting to my question, she answered without looking up from her task, "Not at all. I may be a bit distracted, but I am listening."  
"Alright...it looks like we're going to play a little game of roshambo."  
"Uh…" Risa began, looking confused, "What's that?"  
"Some people use it to refer to rock, paper, scissors...but those people are mentally challenged. Where I come from it's a game where the participants take turns kicking each other in the balls until one party yields."  
"Well, before we get into that, let me start with my news first," Risa said as she sat up a bit more straight, "We're...going to be in trouble. With the cost to buy that place, plus repairs, taxes, and other upkeep, we can't afford to even keep it for more than another month...and that's even assuming we had our employees renting the rooms like you planned, or that we could get the damn permits we need to run the place."  
"Okay," I said, making a mental note, "What else?"  
"You know, my-ah...sister offered to make all of those problems go away, in addition to kicking in an additional eighty thousand glittering solutions to other potential problems."  
"Did she tell you what she wanted in return?"  
"Yes…" she began, her face flushing somewhat, "In detail. She...uh-she drew a picture," she said as she handed it to me.

I had to give Meryl credit...she had a talent. Artistic vision may not have been that talent, but this was certainly an...inspired work. I was depicted in a modified "standing dragon" position behind Meryl, my penis having been drawn as large as her upper thigh as it threw out gouts of cream that ran from nearly every orifice and down her legs onto the ground as she looked at the viewer with a comically large smile and a double peace sign. Oh, and it had Risa illustrated in the background, grinding naked on what looked like a bag of gold with a delighted look on her face.

"Everything she does infuriates me. What the fuck is wrong with her?" I asked, exasperated.  
"She's been very upset about something. Did she say anything to you?" Risa asked.  
"Hold on. I want to make sure we're on the same page here. We are talking about the woman that drove you insane, killed Ajora, and sent Ixi after us, right? Not to mention the other technicolor bits you showed us at the wedding."  
"We were going to talk all of that out. Like I said, I accepted that spirit of my own free will. Not to mention that, after what happened the last time we got to spend time with her, I didn't think you'd mind the...other request."

Sliding out from Risa's grasp, I stood up, "Are you kidding me? I wasn't even still sure that actually happened! Not to mention I've been busy worrying about the two of you and her threats to destroy this tenuous home we've carved out. I don't know, maybe the highlight was having her dry hump me through my clothes while I was pinned to a wall, taunting me that the only way to stop her from crushing our dreams is to fuck her."

Commenting from her lab station across the room, Del commented, "She is family, Joe. Not to mention that you know that her personality can be rather coarse. There is little chance she was serious, and you seemed to find her jibes amusing when you met last. This is also hardly the sort of thing that would normally upset you."

Both of my companions looked upset, not because they shared my viewpoint, but because _I_ was somehow being unreasonable. I was feeling helpless, and that just made me more angry. As I looked back and forth between the two of them, it became clear from their expressions that they felt I was in the wrong.

"So that's it then?" I asked angrily as I shot a fierce stare at Risa, adding, "All that jealousy on your part was for nothing? Or does it not apply if I'm being paid by a murderer? If either of you want a whore, maybe try the western district. I'm leaving."

Overcome with anger, I threw my glass across the room and stormed out. I heard both of them call after me, but I wasn't in the mood to listen. Walking towards the stairs, I froze in my tracks as I saw the focal point of my hate, back in her true form, standing at the top of the stairs with an annoyed look on her face.

"I warned you not to make my sister cry, Joe."  
"And I warned you what I'd do to anyone that upset her, and after what I've seen, it looks like I'll have to adjust that to apply retroactively. So...you need me to show you the door? Because one of us is leaving right now."

When she didn't immediately start moving, I turned and started walking towards the door.

Leaping down to put herself between me and the door, Meryl spoke up, "I'm not going to let you leave with Karisa this upset. She's been crying all night, worried about where you've been-she even sent me a messenger, hoping that you were with me."  
"Then this would be your fault. You started this 'game', but you aren't going to like how it ends."  
"You don't even care what I have to say?" she asked quietly.  
"I might have, once. Not after I saw how you treated her, and certainly not after you made me a murderer."

I continued making my way to the door, her footsteps keeping pace with mine when Risa burst into the foyer in tears.  
"Wait!" she shouted desperately as she ran up and grabbed my arm, her grip shakingly tentative as she pleaded with me, "Please, don't leave. Please, please don't go...Joe...we can fix this."  
"No, Risa. I don't think-"

Putting herself again between me and the door, Meryl interrupted me, "What happened to you, Joe? Are you even the same person I met before? Because that guy was fucking blind and it didn't bother him. You didn't even hint before that messing around with you was going to set you off. What's up with you?"  
"I shouldn't be bothered that you've killed two people close to Risa and made an attempt on the third? That would be a start. That you threatened my family? That you act like you can do whatever you please with me and get away with it?"  
"You insulted me! What, you're allowed to dish it out but you're too fucking fragile to take it yourself?"  
"It doesn't even matter. There is nothing else you could say that would make what you've done okay."  
"It doesn't matter that Ajora deserved to die? She and Emerald are supposed to get away with crushing a woman into exile and keeping her children as the spoils?" she suddenly added, her look turning deadly serious.  
"And what about Ixi? I had to watch her die in my arms because of you. You can't negotiate your way out of that or explain it away," I said as I tried to step around her.

"I told you-I'm not letting you leave," Meryl responded as she pushed me backwards a few steps.  
"You don't own me," I began as I took a step forward, adding, "Get out of my way," I finished, the utter chill in my voice making her take a half-step back.  
"You leaving isn't an option. You'll have to come up with something better, Joe," Meryl said as she stared at me directly, adding, "Can't we sit down and talk about all of this? There's more going on here than you understand."

I didn't feel like myself in the least, and the last thing I wanted to do was try to talk through it. This was one of the few times that I needed to be alone or I'd just end up hurting the people I cared about.

Seemingly in response to that thought, Risa nearly sobbed as she began to plead whisperingly to me, "Please, Joe. This isn't you...this is-you're just upset. I'm begging you, love. Don't go."

"Fine," I said as I looked back up at Meryl, "But only if I hear an apology to Karisa for how you treated her and one to me for insulting me, how about we start there?"

Starting to look angry, Meryl took a step toward me, "You should watch your tone."  
"Too proud, huh?" I asked, "No, you wouldn't apologize to a mere human man that you called a whore earlier in the day. And you know what? Even if you did, it's too fucking late."

Lunging forward, Meryl hit me in the chest, knocking the wind out of me as she grabbed my shoulders, shouting, "You unbelievable bastard! Who the fuck are you to tell me to apologize for taking vengeance on the people that hurt me and MY family?! You want me to tell you that I'm sorry I was an insufferable bitch of a teenager after finding out my entire life was a lie? You want me to apologize for trying to teach my prick of a brother-in-law that his arrogance is going to put his entire family in danger?"

Trying and failing to push Meryl away from me, I looked up at her as I tried to catch my breath, "You hurt Karisa, and you made me a murderer. If you had just talked to me-to us...if you had trusted us even a little-but, no. You sent Ixi after us the day we left Alnor-to the town you knew was our destination, you hurt Belle, and you made Risa cry."

I didn't think you'd be in any danger-I didn't think Karisa had friends outside of Alnor. Damn it, Joe! I know that so many things went wrong, and a lot of them are my fault, but apologizing is like saying that all of it was a mistake. You know damn well you'd have done the same thing in my shoes! You think I didn't hear about this little trip you plan to take to deep Kaori to teach a fucking wight, with a body count that probably rivals the Lord Kaori herself, about the power of friendship?! But that's the man I saw in you before-a flame burning so hot within you that no darkness would swallow it. You say shit that's completely insane with enough conviction that even I want to believe it."

She paused a moment before continuing as I tried to simply listen, "I don't even remember my real mother because of Ajora, and the first memory I even have of Karisa is Emerald bringing her to Alnor to live with us. That snake ripped my baby sister from our mother's arms, Joe. And she did it with a smile."

Trying to jam herself between us, the nearly hysterical Risa wordlessly tried to push Meryl away from me.

"Then why couldn't you just say that?!" I screamed, "I would have understood, or helped you, or at least done _something_."  
"Because of that fucking fox spirit! She'd know anything I told Karisa and she was Ajora's pet-just like Ixi. I was going to tell you everything once you'd all settled down, but you've been like a completely different person!" She shouted, nearly losing the grasp on her emotions.  
"What am I supposed to do?! Just forget that any of this happened-forget that your 'mistake' left a scar on my face that is a fucking noontime shadow compared to the one in my heart?!

As I looked angrily back at her, I didn't see the taunting look I expected in return, or the anger that some part of me wanted to see. I saw only a genuine concern that was so palpable that it made me want to escape from the guilt and shame it evoked. Even the fierceness of her gaze couldn't hide that I had hurt her.

I hated that there was some satisfaction in that thought. Why did I want to hurt her? Why would I want to hurt anybody?

I tried to step outside myself to look at this from another angle. As I was still nearly beside myself in anger, it wasn't all that hard. I began to wonder why _was_ I so angry? I'd started getting angry right after I stopped in front of that brothel and met with that witch...or was it something that happened before that?

And sure, that young (possibly fake) fox-girl was a bitch, but I'd worked in customer service for years and I never let that sort of thing get to me. As I thought on it, my knees went weak as if there was something else that happened in the last few days that I wasn't able, or allowed, to remember.

I was assaulted by a sickening sense of déjà vu as the world spun for a moment. After that, everything started to slowly clear. I somehow became very aware that there was a right way to proceed from here...as well as a wrong way. It wasn't certain how I'd come by that little piece of knowledge, but this was going to spin further out of control if I didn't remember the important pieces in this puzzle.

Even if I knew Meryl was wrong, and that she had done the wrong things...she had done them for the right reasons.

"That's...enough," I said as I reached over and pulled Meryl closer to me, sandwiching Risa between us as I added, "I...I'm sorry, Meryl. You're very right in that I haven't felt quite like myself since...wait," I paused as I had a thought, adding, "Please, just...hold tight a moment, okay? Sorry for this…" I said as I turned to head towards Del.

As I walked back into the study, I noticed that Del hadn't moved at all in the many minutes since I'd left, her hands still diligently mixing various compounds together.

"Joe, I'll need you to come very close, I can't take my eyes off of this until the reaction completes, and there is something you should know," she began as I moved closer, her voice continuing in a soft whisper, "I am terribly sorry Joe, but you are in the wrong here. It is not your fault, however. You are carrying thoughts that are not your own, ones left untempered by the unconditional love of family."

She waited a full minute for a red liquid to turn green as it sat over a flame as she added, "I believe Risa has already realized the problem-it should be enough to say that this is one of those 'side effects' I mentioned and that many of those angry thoughts are likely Risa's.

That answer hit me like a truck the moment she mentioned it. Easily angered by a fox girl and some deep-seated, unresolved issues with Meryl? Yeah, those sounded like entirely original thoughts. I was more worried now about those side effects than I had been previously, and I hoped I hadn't done too much damage to fix this.

Del continued to whisper, barely loud enough that I could hear, "I apologize, Joe. I feel that this might have gone more smoothly if I had been there. Just be very careful. Risa loves her sister despite some residual ambivalent feelings about which she doesn't feel ready to confront Meryl...for now, anyway. More than that, you should not put her in a position to choose between the two of you."  
"You're right...we may have to have some words about Ixi...but I don't even really care about the rest. Fuck, Del...this is going to be a problem."  
"Because of what you've been up to this evening? I imagine it will be, but you can be a very clever man, my love. You will think of something," she said with the barest hint of a smile from behind her apparatus.

As I walked back into the foyer, I saw Meryl stroking Risa's hair in an affectionate hug, frantically waving me over once she saw me.

"No...he was right, Karisa. I was young and angry...and stupid, but I never should have hurt you like that. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" Meryl cooed to Risa.  
I saw Risa whisper something in response to which Meryl only answered, "Okay, I promise."

As I stepped closer, I silently motioned for Meryl to pass Risa to me. Once I had my wife in my arms, I leaned back a bit and started to dry her tears until I could look her in the eye directly.

"Everything is...mostly okay now. Del said it was one of those side effects from that device, and once I realized that those weren't really my thoughts...I'm so sorry, love. I didn't even realize."  
"It's okay, Joe. I...know what's bothering you, but we can't talk about it right now." she answered with a sniffle.

I gave her a small kiss as I let my hands drift to her hips, giving her a small squeeze as I said, "I know, sweetie. Why don't you go lie down and I'll be up to bed soon, okay?"  
"Okay...you promise you aren't going to fight with Meryl anymore?" she asked, her wits sounding slightly dulled from the mental exertion she must have been going through as she saw me dealing with her own mixed feelings over Meryl's past actions.  
"I promise."

Squeezing me back, Risa finally disengaged and gave Meryl a small hug before heading up to our room.

"Come on, let's go to the study," I said as I waved for Meryl to follow me.  
"Uh...are you sure you're okay?" she asked as she reached over to feel my forehead.  
I waved her hand off and simply had her continue to follow me.

Walking into the study, I answered, partially for Del's benefit, "I'm still fighting with some thoughts that aren't really mine...my other beautiful wife tested a mysterious artifact on me...you know, for science."  
"You weren't complaining about it this morning," Del said without looking up, adding, "Hello, Meryl."  
"Hey. What are you making?" Meryl asked as she looked over.  
"I would not advise coming any closer as some of the ingredients can be painfully arousing if inhaled."  
Turning to me, Meryl asked in surprise, "So you weren't fucking around, hmm? I thought you dropped that rumor to drive the price of prisoner fruit down."  
"I did...though I doubt it'll work," I said as I slumped down on the couch, gesturing to Meryl to have a seat.  
"Oh, don't mind if I do," she said as sat down directly on my lap.  
"See, now...this is something we need to work on," I said with a sigh, still not entirely in control of my own thoughts.  
"Just making sure you weren't feeding me a line-so can I guess what your dumb plan was?"  
"You won't get it, and I'm not going to tell you the key part of it...yet."  
"Let's see...trying to flood the market?"  
"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response, you know better than I how much of that fruit is sold in a day."  
"You sure you weren't just trying to commit financial suicide or pray the rumors would overheat the market so you could catch it at the bottom?"  
"Look, you're not going to guess it, but there are two ways you can make a shit-ton on this. If you have the gold on hand, you might even be able to take it both ways."  
"And you're just going to give me this information for free?" she asked as she arched an eyebrow.  
"Fuck no, you're going to pay a massive finder's fee to the tune of...twenty percent?"  
"I should haggle, but...I'm really sorry I hit you."  
"Well, if I could back out of this now, I would...but at this po-"

Without warning she turned and grabbed my shoulders, cutting me off completely as she said, "Joe-about Ixi. I just...I swear, she wasn't supposed to get hurt, and certainly not by you. I didn't even think she would hurt Emerald-my...uh...observers told me that she'd left on business and this was an attempt to flush her out. I didn't find out until afterwards that she had anyone watching her shop. I thought she might have given something to Karisa that might help me track our mother down. Ixi was supposed to just be scary and find out if you knew anything."

"I'm not going to lie, Meryl...it still bothers me more than I'll ever be able to explain, but I jumped to conclusions myself when she hit the ground. If I'd just tried to talk to her, maybe none of this would have ever happened," I said as the thoughts of that encounter returned in a rush forcing me to cover my eyes to avoid betraying my emotions any more fully.

Taking a deep breath, I continued, "But you need to know that, without Ixi and Emerald's help, I never would have been able to save Karisa. Are you _absolutely_ certain those three were involved as you suspect? Emerald adores Karisa...and I know that isn't an act."

"Come on, Joe. I'm smart enough to know that there's a lot more going on here than it seems, even if I still don't know shit. Ajora wasn't going to get a pass because it's a matter of public record that she pushed my mother into exile. I don't know the how or why, so there's no way I'd try to kill Emerald until she tells me where my mother is...and even then...I don't know. I'm pretty sure that's not even her real name, which makes it an even larger bitch to try and track her scaly ass down. As for my mother...she may as well be a ghost. All I know is that our family name used to be Panna, but it's been struck from every record in the city."

After a satisfied sigh, Del finally poured her concoction into a small vial, sealing it before walking over to sit on my lap as she said, "It is unlikely you will find Emerald unless she wishes it, Meryl. She is a magic user of no small skill. She was here not long ago, helping direct the builders as they reconstructed this place."

Her attention grabbed, she leaned in, "What?! When? How did-"  
Interrupting her, I added, "We already tried to find her, and she was long gone before we got here. Though that reminds me...were YOU the one paying that queen slime?"  
Slumping back down in her seat with a grumble, she answered, "You mean that one that had her way with me during your last market fiasco? No, I would have told you when you mentioned it before. I figured my sister hired it and just forgot about it...she _was_ still crazy at that point. What did you do with that fox spirit anyway?"

Leaning in against me, Del answered, "Joe asked that I let her free. I still find it strange that you would have ever allowed your sister to house that spirit in the first place."  
"She was seventeen and crazy about that fucking dumbass, Gabriel," Meryl answered, looking frustrated as she added, "I don't need you to tell me that I should have been a bit more delicate about trying to keep her away from him."  
With a frown, I added, "A bit more delicate? You told her she'd better spend the little she had saved at a whorehouse because she'd never have a chance at another man!"  
"Well, jackass, looks like my motivational tactic worked, seeing as she snagged a financial wizard of a husband and I don't even have time to swing by my whorehouses most weeks," Meryl answered with a jab at my shoulder.

I took a moment to think of some of the things that had passed between me and my own sister that might have looked exceptionally bad out of context. Somewhere between her throwing a knife at my head and me stabbing her with a pen, I came upon the realization that we let family get away with a lot of shit that wouldn't pass with anyone else.

"Well, whatever," I began as I rubbed the scar hidden at my hairline, "you weren't even the most difficult family problem I was going to have to deal with," I finished with a smile at Del.  
With a wry grin, Meryl answered, "And I'm sure you think your undead step-daughter is going to be the worst of it, but I can't wait to see you struggle past level one on trying to make me an aunt."  
"Just so you know...I'm still not fucking you for gold," I said as I looked away.

With an almost pained sigh, Meryl replied, "You are just no fun at all. I was going to help you guys out anyway, but I was being serious when I said that you really need to tone it down out there, Joe. Your new friend Sadie is a horrible gossip and you've already made yourself a target."

"So then...the price of prisoner fruit has gone up?" I asked with a smile at Meryl.  
"Oh yeah. For what it's worth, one of my runners saw poor Sadie following your advice, but she's taking a massive gamble on you. I'd say that people are out to get Nukita, but the reality is that they are out to get _you_."  
Thinking that over for a moment, I failed to hide my smile as I responded, "Well, that's not always a bad thing. You had no idea what I was going to do, and you've already had a crash course on my dark magic."  
"Enough playing around, what do you want me to do? I'll decide if it's too crazy or if you'll need to kick in anything extra to-"

Interrupting her, I smiled as I answered, "For now, just do exactly what I told Sadie to do. But if you really want to send this shit into overdrive, join in the people that are planning on the price to go up, assuming you haven't already. Just make sure that you can get out quickly, because I can get you a signal, but this isn't exactly a digital marketplace and you don't want to be one of the people left holding the bag."

I let that sink in for a minute as I watched the possibilities run through her head, her eyes showing that she couldn't quite get over her doubts over whether I could really deliver.

Rolling my eyes, I shot a quick glance at Del to see her smiling as though she could predict what I was about to say. I leveled my gaze back on Meryl and continued, "Okay, look. I've risked literally everything on this. That's how confident I am that this is going to work. But since you're still on the fence, and even though I know this is probably you just messing with me...If-and this is a big if-you follow my instructions, I _might_ be willing to reopen discussions on that 'something extra' assuming that my wives don't-"

"I have no issue with such an arrangement," Del interjected.  
"Great, thanks Del. That's just...so helpful. Risa would also have to-"  
Her smile growing as she interrupted me again, Del said, "Risa has also already given her consent to such an arrangement. I am not supposed to tell you, however, that she finds watching you nearly as arousing as I."  
Dropping my head into my hands, I answered, "You guys just figured everything out, didn't you?"

Meryl was a picture of serenity, if serenity was her nearly bouncing out of her seat with a massive grin.

"Oh, now you've got my attention!" Meryl finally said, her voice elevated.  
"I just said that we could reopen discussions on-"  
With a mock frown, knowing that I'd basically just offered myself to sweeten the deal, Meryl cut in, "Those sort of statements fill me with...doubt. I need to know that you're committed to this in mind and...body."  
"I have a condition," I said quietly in response.  
"Oh? You've got my attention, boy," Meryl said as she leaned in a bit too close.

"Make it two conditions. Okay, first...don't call me boy. Second, don't call me a whore. This isn't happening for gold. This is...uh...a trust exercise. Even if-okay, even if I AM a whore, I don't like hearing it from anyone but myself...maybe my wives if the mood is right. I'd _like_ to say I can't believe my wives would ever get behind such an arrangement, and then I think of all those potential unwed goblin mothers left in the wake of our last great plan. The wrongness of this statement in my world will also probably be lost on the both of you...but at least you're family."

"Mmm...you drive a hard fucking bargain, Joe. Deal. Just make sure that after this is all done, you remember how to fucking drive something else hard."  
"Really, I just don't know how it's possible that you haven't found yourself a husband."  
"Shut up! Good men don't just fall out of the sky," Meryl answered, jabbing my shoulder again with her finger.  
"Except when they do," Del said as she ran her hand over my chest, placing a kiss upon my neck just below the line of my jaw.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47 - League of Non-Extraordinary Gentlemen

After another hour of explaining most of the plan to Meryl and beating her advances off with a stick, I finally found my way out of my clothes and into bed. Risa immediately grabbed me and pulled herself in close, not hesitating for even a moment in assaulting me with her lips.

Pausing for a moment, Risa whispered to me, "You had me so scared tonight, Joe. I thought that you'd decided that you'd had enough or that-"  
"Shhh," I interrupted as I pulled her on top of me, "One bad day, or week, or even year is not going to be enough to get rid of me, love. I told you, you're stuck with me until I'm dead."  
"Are you still angry with me?" Risa asked as she looked down at me, her eyes still slightly swollen from her earlier tears.  
"I was never angry with you. I was just...angry. All of those thoughts of how she treated you just...overwhelmed me. Of course, once I thought about some of the shit I'd gotten into with my own family, I guess it sort of put things in perspective."  
"Well..." she began as she looked away with a large smile, "She apologized for a lot when you went to go talk to Del. She also already dropped off that gold, you know."  
Reaching up to rub Risa's fuzzy ears that I never ceased to find adorable, I replied, "I figured. And I hope you're actually fine with her 'special' request."  
Blushing fiercely, she still forced her gaze back upon mine as she answered, "This is probably going to sound really silly, but...I wanted to make her jealous."

With a happily resigned sigh, I answered, "Well, if I knew you were going to flatter me..."  
"Joe, I know you were upset earlier but...um..." she said as she began to reposition herself slightly upon me.  
"I believe the term you are looking for is 'make-up sex', Risa," Del said as she sauntered into the room, wearing nothing but a smile. (the smile was the part I was still getting used to)  
"If I recall, I was a bit upset with both of you..." I said, being wholly selfish.  
"I'll have you all night and tomorrow morning, my love," Del said as she showed me another glimpse of the damn silver artifact, adding, "I would prefer to watch the two of you."

My readiness being the only invitation Risa needed, she shifted forward a bit before slowly sliding back down my body, this time catching my erection upon the edge of her torrid snatch. We shared a moan as I penetrated her, my mind reeling at the sensation. No matter how many times I'd felt Risa's inhuman heat, each time felt like a singularly new experience.

Keeping her chest pressed against mine, she leaned in and kissed me full on the lips as I welcomed her tongue against mine. As her tongue thrashed about line an unbound flame, she began to gently roll her hips above me, the friction all but driving me mad in its growing insistence.

Sensing my approaching finish, Risa smiled and slowed her pace as she began to lay smaller kisses across face, her hands moving across me afterwards as if to wash away her contact. Her eyes were almost piercing in their questioning intensity as she traced over nearly every inch of my face with her fingers, led by her soft lips.

As I reached up to touch her, she gave a smile and sat up as she took my hands and trapped them against the headboard, casting a glance at Del who only nodded as her skeletal hands found me bound to the headboard.

Smiling down at me once I'd been secured, Risa began, "It wouldn't be right to punish you for being angry, love. On the contrary, since all of that anger was just you being extra sweet to me," she said as she began to slowly move her hips in a circular motion, "I'll just have to draw out everything and hope for the best."

As she began her clockwise gyrations, Risa began to murmur under her breath as she laid a glamour upon me that finished me instantly. As she continued her motions, what seemed to be a shadow of her began moving in the opposite direction, and then another began to force herself upon me in a slow up and down motion, and a final shadow seemed to slide forward and back.

Only a few seconds later, I was straining against my bonds, the wood of the headboard creaking as I strained against it in futility.

"I can't-!" was all I uttered before I was overwhelmed.

"Mmm yes, let me have all of that frustration," Risa whispered with an expression of pure satisfaction as she began flexing her hips to coax out my release.

Only pausing long enough to convince me that she might not take advantage of my oversensitive state, Risa began her movements again. More forceful in her movements this time, all I could do was writhe about under her touch.

After what felt like several hours, I was finally let loose, my entire body still shaking. Del took Risa's place nearly the moment the latter had moved, earning a whine from me.

"Del...I don't think I have anything left."

Finally settling down upon me, but thankfully not moving, Del answered, "We both know that isn't true, but ignoring how lovely your and Risa's mixed essence feels within me, this is an attempt to mitigate the massive energy drain from the device as well as from the near insanity of your frenetic thoughts."

"Aww...Del, you're messing up my sleeping spot," Risa pouted.  
"This shouldn't take more than another two evenings with how fast things have progressed," Del finished as she put her head upon my chest.

We fell asleep a short time later.

-  
-From Delilah's Perspective

Cholris was offered the position of court mage. Another of the candidates tried to convince me that I had been cheated, given that I demonstrated a far greater grasp of magical theory. I believe it was clear that I did not truly want the position, and she...deserves it far more than I.

She does not seem to be aware that she smiles far more often now. Once she met Anastasia, it became clear that she would desire to remain in this place. There is no more easy knowledge to be had here, so I have begun seeking it elsewhere.

I began to study with the demons shortly after that. Far beyond simply being a different set of arcane formulations, it required an entirely different approach. For years I studied with them, coming to understand and respect their methods, even if those methods would ultimately fail to achieve the end for which I aimed.

"Enough!" Viconia shouted, her anger waning as pride took its place, "You've taken to my flames far faster than I expected, and certainly far quicker than this rabble. If I allow this 'contest' to continue, I may find myself having to punish several of my witches. It saddens me that you have a thirst for something that you will not find here."  
Looking around at the other exhausted witches that served Viconia, I bowed to the baphomet that had blessed me with her touch, "I will not forget your gift, mistress. Some day soon, I will see your family repaid for this kindness."

With nothing more to learn from the mighty baphomet, and my monstrous witch body simply to weak to handle anything greater, I began to research the dead arts and a way to transcend those limitations.

-

It wasn't the most unpleasant morning I could remember, though I was still tired from a lack of sleep. I smiled to see that Del hadn't moved, though a pain in my nether regions made it feel as though I'd been gnawed on all night.

Wrapping my arms around my sleeping lich, I gave her a gentle squeeze. Just as before, she started awake with a momentarily frightened look on her face before calming down as her eyes met mine.

Though not looking nearly as exhausted as the day before, Del still looked somewhat out of sorts.

"I...may need to suspend this experiment, Joe."  
With a yawn, I replied, "But it hasn't made me feel strange since that first time."  
"That is because your mind is a thicket of disjointed half-thoughts and insanity...and music. Like staring into the maw of chaos itself, I cannot fathom how you even remember to draw breath."  
Feeling somewhat hurt at Del's statement, I tried to stay positive, "I...okay. I didn't know it was quite _that_ bad. Your sister didn't seem to have any trouble with it."

Only realizing after I'd said it that I may have struck a nerve, Del narrowed her gaze slightly before shaking off the thought. For a moment she looked to be in deep contemplation.

"I meant no insult, my love. It is simply that this device is beyond my control, and while the effect upon you may be small, the effect upon me is...troubling."  
"If it's going to hurt you in any way, then throw the damn thing in the trash," I offered, worried at her tone.  
"It is not that it will harm me...this is somewhat difficult to explain. While you were indeed experiencing my memories as intended, the 'noise' that is your mind cannot be completely silenced while you do so. As a result, many of my memories have been changed, simply by the influence of your observation."  
Scratching my head a bit, I replied, "So...I see things wrong, then?"  
"No, but you do not see them as I do. I also worry that things beyond our conscious thoughts could cause a negative reaction with our memories," Del said with a slightly worried look.  
"I'm sure I could stand to think a bit more like you, but let's stop if you're worried. Also, uh...you can get up or move whenever you're ready," I finished with a smile.  
"It should not take more than one final evening to finish, and I would prefer to complete the experiment after having come this far," she said before giving a slight grin, adding, "And I fully intend to move."

She wasn't lying.

Risa managed to bring us breakfast in bed this time. The look on her face as she watched me eat was enough to make me blush. As I thought on what could possibly be so interesting about watching me eat, I realized that I'd been too busy worrying about business to sit back a moment and actually enjoy the fact that I was married to two amazing women.

"I think I've come to a decision," I said between bites of Risa's delicious breakast.  
"You've decided to stop wearing clothes around the house? Or in town?" Risa said as she worked on her own plate.  
"Once this current deal is done, assuming we make enough...I think I want to be done with business," I said with a nod.  
"But-!" Risa began with a frown, "This has been so much fun! I'm a little cranky that you've risked everything we own on this one, but I thought it was something you liked to do."  
"Well...it is, but I know I had you worried yesterday, and I might not show it, but I'm terrified that I could lose everything we have by making another rash decision like this."  
Del leaned over towards me and spoke up, "I don't believe either of us wants you to feel that you need to become another person to please us."  
"Yeah, Joe. If I saw you as a delicious piece of man-let me start over. I don't _just_ see you like that. You think I'd marry someone just because-you know what, scratch that too. Maybe we just pull back from making deals that'll put us in the poorhouse if they don't go right?"

Thinking it over, I guess I was just feeling overly spoiled and wanted to do something special for my two favorite people. I hardly thought it would be a gift, but maybe this was the best time to start pursuing Amarante's blessing.

"Okay, well I don't need to do anything else with this current plan for about two weeks so...you think that might be enough time to go after the Lord's blessing?" I asked hopefully.  
"I have done some research, but I have only barely discovered a point of entry," Del said as she stood up from the bed.

Suddenly appearing impatient with the speed with which she could chew her food, Risa simply shoved what remained on her plate into her mouth and began washing it down with large gulps of water.

After a final swallow, she hopped to her feet and grabbed my arm in an attempt to drag me from the bed, saying, "That is a _fantastic_ idea! Let's go!"

I was pretty sure I'd never seen Risa move so fast. If I hadn't been so desperate to finish her breakfast, I'm reasonably certain she'd have pushed me out the door naked. Seeing her excitement, at least, made me feel like this was the right thing to have offered to brighten her day.

As we made our way down towards the docks, and Del's supposed "point of entry", there was a spring in my step that defied my lack of sleep from the night before. The butterflies in my stomach had me convinced that there was no way this day could go wrong.

-6 hours later-

"You miserable bitch! I'll-" I began to scream before Risa's hand covered my mouth, her and Del both straining to hold me back from assaulting the assistant to the interim wharfmaster's fucking wet nurse-likely a rapin' offense, I'm sure.

Acting as the voice of reason, Del spoke up, "Perhaps you could check again? We already obtained the bronze serpent pass that should allow us one unrestricted visit with the wharfmaster to obtain a silver scale pass."  
Looking down at Del from her higher-than-needed (or justifiable) desk as she continued to run a nail file across her claws, the werecat answered in a forced monotone, "I already told you, a bronze serpent pass isn't good after noon."  
Still holding my mouth, but no more pleased with that answer, Risa spoke up, "We weren't _issued_ the pass until nearly two hours past noon! Why would you issue a pass that isn't good the moment you hand it out?"  
"We have a lot of new trainees this week and it must have been issued by mistake. Happens all the time, really."  
Risa's grip relaxing slightly as her own anger started to manifest, I spoke back up, "What happens all the time? That you have new trainees? Or that those trainees waste our entire day?"  
"Sir, I don't do the hiring. If you'd like to lodge a complaint, just fill out one of those purple forms there and present it to any of the mamono resources executors and they'll be certain that the offending official receives a reprimand."

"Where would we even find-You know what? Forget I even started to form that abortion of a thought that was where we could find one of these executors," I began, trying to remember that this still wasn't as bad as a tax audit, adding, "Look...there has to be some way to speed this along, right? You work hard...and there's no way the city pays you enough to deal with this on a daily basis."

Reaching into my pouch, I grabbed a handful of about fifty gold coins and tried to hand a much heavier worthless pass back to the werecat official. As she took the coins she sighed.

"Fine, you're obviously new to the city so let me just stamp this and issue you a writ of advancement and you can speak with the wharfmaster first thing tomorrow," she said as she brought her quill up to a piece of parchment.

I nearly began to drool as I saw a small drop of ink fall from the tip of her quill upon the page, desperate for the next few moments that would release my building tension. My breath quickened slightly as the tantalizingly slow descent of the quill only further aroused my impatience. When the implement finally made contact with that virgin parchment, staining its helpless fibers in its chosen color, I let forth a shuddering sigh. Slowly and deliberately, the werecat signed her name on the form, holding it up to her face afterwards to dry the ink by gently blowing upon it.

Moments later she extended the parchment to me, my fingers gripping tightly about this tiny sweet release.

"Here you are. Just present this to-" She said before being interrupted by the sound of a distant bell, yanking the writ from my fingers the moment she heard it.  
"Just...hand me that and we'll be-" I began as my visage began to fall.  
"I apologize, sir. All further business will need to be handled tomorrow after the markets open at dawn," she said as she hung a "closed" sign over the front of the desk.  
Trying to remain calm, I spoke again, "But you've already signed it, just...put it in my hand, please."  
"Sir, that would be against regulations," she said as she busied herself with various invisible tasks atop her high desk.  
"You could just drop it on the floor! Accidents happen all the time!" I pleaded.  
"Sir, that would violate a number of-"  
"I'll pay you," I interrupted, "A hundred gold, right now."  
"Do you have any idea how stiff the penalty is for trying to bribe an Alnor official?"  
"W-what about that...uh...other gold?" I asked, suddenly a bit worried.  
"Oh! I thought that was simply a tip for the quality service I provided, or perhaps a compliment for how pretty my claws look," she said as she extended her paw, showing a very well-groomed set of claws before continuing, "Because if that was a bribe, I'd need to report you to the watch."  
Throwing up my hands as I made to storm from the building, I shouted, "Fine, it was a bribe! Good luck finding Gabriel Michael Weathersby ever again, though!"

As I stormed into the street near the docks, I turned back to my companions to see defeated looks on both of their faces. I wasn't feeling much better, but I was prepared for this...or so I thought.

"We can try again tomorrow, Joe," Del said consolingly.  
"Let's get home so we can eat early and get to bed...I think we'll want to be up before dawn," Risa added with a grimace.

The only thing I remember about dinner was that it was delicious. After a short bath, we were all in bed before the warm light of the sun had even passed completely from the sky. I pulled Del atop me to where she had been the night before.

"Are you certain, Joe?" Del asked, seeming far more worried about something else.  
"This is the last night, right? I'd rather just get it out of the way...as long as you're sure it won't cause you any problems."  
"Understood," she said as she got into...position, sending a shock up my spine at the heavenly contact within her.

I turned and gave Risa a kiss as she snuggled as close as she could, given Del's position. She placed several tiny pecks of her own below my ear as we all drifted off to sleep.

-  
-Through Delilah's Eyes

The discovery had been nothing short of miraculous. The rumors said that it was the cache of a mighty, long-dead mage from deep within the desert. All that mattered to me was that it included tomes and formulae that began to break open the mystery of death magic.

It took years upon years of study to even begin to understand what was written here, the workings of necromancy being so completely different than anything I had ever encountered.

After nearly a decade of study, I quickly began to realize that this would take a lifetime to master-longer even than the greatly extended lifespan I had been given by my demonic patron. I began to focus, instead, on concepts that centered on the transfer of consciousness, the containment of spirits, and the nature of the soul.

It took nearly sixty years to refine that into the ritual that would create my first phylactery, the design barely able to maintain its continuity while my soul remained within it.

After 22 further attempts, I settled upon what I could only describe as the "perfected" design. In holding my spirit within the container for nearly four days, however, I had managed to kill my own quasi-mortal body.

Unfortunate.

I spent 38 more years as nothing but a spirit within a vessel until another being stumbled onto me. Swearing to her that it was only temporary, I possessed the overly passive demon as a ghost and used her body to continue my research until I found a way to craft an appropriate vessel to house my essence.

"Why are you crying?," I asked the young demon as I finally had flesh of my own again.  
"It hurts...this hunger is tearing me apart from the inside. I loved her...and she turned me into this horrible thing. My body needs nourishment, but normal food is like ash upon my lips with this hunger. I...came into this cave to die," the slender girl cried.  
"What is wrong with you? You appear no different than any other succubus I have encountered. You likely need an infusion of energy," I offered, not certain why I didn't just leave her there in the cave.  
"You don't...think I'm hideous? Anyone that looked at me could see that I am a monster..."  
"Why should you ever lament that fact?" I asked, adding, "You can write your own destiny, have any man or woman you want, and carve out a place to live your desires."  
"But...I don't want to force anyone to love me...like the woman that did this to me."  
Quickly becoming tired of this girl's pointless concerns, I answered, "Let us go. The nature of man is to desire you-you will never have to force anyone. You also posses a magic with which I am unfamiliar and I would have you teach it to me."  
"O-okay. I'm Ishtar, but my friends call me Ish."  
"Then I shall call you Ishtar. My name is Delilah-you can call me whatever you please."

She taught me eromancy, and how to be at peace with physical contact again, but our true achievement was the focusing matrix...

-

"Joe, wake up," I heard Risa's voice whisper, drawing me out of dreamland, the wayward fragments of gossamer fantasy quickly fading as I regained consciousness.

To my great relief, Del seemed far more at peace upon awakening than on the two previous days. If anyone had been changed by the still unclear experiences of our last dreamscape, however, it was probably me.

Nothing looked as though it had changed, but it was as though I simply "felt" different. I couldn't remember the dreams themselves, but thinking on it...I was pretty sure I could write down the ritual for Del's phylactery if I had enough parchment and a solid year of time to spend doing it. I guess that meant class was dismissed-I now had a bunch of new knowledge that would be about as useful to me in this world as my experience driving a car.

At least now I understood why Del was convinced there might be no way to save Lorelei. Even with my far more abstract torrent of random thoughts and ideas, it was like trying to complete a solid white puzzle with no edge pieces. There was still one very remote possibility, but that would be a task for another day.

It was still dark when our feet hit the street, Risa and I wolfing down large pieces of toast topped with a heavy coating of some fruit mixture. We made directly for the wharfmaster, our bronze serpent pass taunting me after the trials of yesterday.

I wasn't entirely clear on the details, but from what I understood, we needed a bronze serpent pass to meet with the wharfmaster from whom we could obtain a silver scale pass. From there things started getting more fuzzy, but the goal for which we needed to aim, to get what we were after, was either a gold dragon pass, a notarized writ of introduction, or enough gold to buy a temporary seat on the Alnor market exchange.

Upon hearing the last option, I had initially been quite excited, hoping for an easy way through this. The reality was that only two or three of the wealthiest citizens in the city would have even had a chance to place a bid, and despite my delusions of financial grandeur, we were _not_ on that rather short list. More than that, even if we still had the massive pile of gold spent to settle Risa's debt in our hands, it wouldn't have been enough...so I let that fantasy die.

That meant we were doing this the hard way.

-

"Everything seems to be in order here, sorry about the trouble you had yesterday-that's highly irregular," the interim wharfmaster said with a smile as she handed Risa our silver scale pass.

My mind played some musical amalgamation of an angelic chorus and the Final Fantasy victory fanfare.

Feeling like things were going our way, Risa bowed as she accepted it, "It's fine, now where can we present this?"

The cheerful mermaid answered as she gestured out the window, "Technically, any watch captain should be able to get you on your way, but I'll do you a favor and tell you that your only real option is Meri at the northwest gatehouse."

"Why is that?" Del asked, reasonably assuming that more information was better than less.

"I happen to know that delivery on any licenses rated higher than a silver scale have stopped. Something about the printer going out of business, or a fire, or was it a suicide? Anyway, I'm only the interim wharfmaster so I don't know much more than that. I hope that helps!"

Getting up early seemed to have been the right call. Everything seemed to be going our way today...well, aside from the fact that we now had to hike to the exact opposite corner of the city for our next target.

Walking for nearly twenty minutes, I had a sudden dreadful thought.

"How long should it take us to reach the north gate?"  
"Probably another hour assuming we don't run into any problems," Risa said as she stretched her arms into the air.  
"You know what? Let's jog. We still have three hours until noon, but I don't want to risk this pass being worthless by the time we get there."  
Already calling forth her skeletal conveyance, Del nodded, "I agree, and there should be no harm in arriving early."

-  
-Two and a half hours later

"No, I'm pretty sure that, since arriving in this wonderful land, I've clearly understood everything said to me, so you'll have to pardon me for asking you to repeat that," I stated.  
"As I said, the watch captain has been transferred to the docks to train several new city employees. She should return a few hours after noon."  
"Didn't she leave someone behind to handle these sorts of requests?" Risa asked.  
"This is a grade four request and I have only been authorized to approve requests up to grade two. If you'd prefer to make an appointment, I would be more than happy to make certain she meets with you. Just fill out the-"  
Feeling Del press the parchment into my hands, I handed the form to this pointless functionary, an evil grin upon my face, "How fortunate that my companion has already filled it out."

Rolling her eyes at my "victory", the stand-in captain accepted the form, "The earliest I'll be able to schedule a meeting is tomorrow. How does..." she began as she looked at a small piece of parchment in her palm, "...some time between noon and dusk work for you?"  
Remaining surprisingly calm, Risa replied, "Our silver scale pass is no good past noon."  
"Oh!" the guard said with a start, "Just go speak to the wharfmaster and apply for a business window extension and then that pass should be good until the close of business for the day its been issued."  
"Fine, set the appointment. Where do we meet her?" Risa asked.  
"Right here. Just make certain that you are here and ready at the time of the appointment or it may be cancelled."  
"Oh, we'll be here with fucking bells on," I said as I took the appointment slip.

We made our way back to the interim wharfmaster and miraculously obtained the extension we needed, her cheerful demeanor taking at least some of the edge off of this day. With nothing more to be done today, however, we headed home.

One very hot bath and one delicious meal later and I was throwing myself onto the couch in the study as Del set about making more of her miraculous sex tonic. Risa snuggled her way under my arm and into a spooning position in front of me, letting out a satisfied sigh as she did so.

Absentmindedly rubbing her ears, receiving a satisfied cooing from her as I did so, I asked, "So, have you thought of any names?"  
"Mmm? Names for what?" Risa asked as she looked over her tail.  
"For our girls, silly."  
"Oh! I hadn't really thought on it too much. I like the name Aurielle," she said as she began to almost nervously toss her tail back and forth between her hands.  
"That is a fine name," Del said, again without deviating from her task.  
"What about you?" Risa asked as she reached back and gently scratched the back of my neck.  
"I've been thinking of it constantly, but they all sound dumb. I guess I do sort of like the name Arianwyn..." I said, feeling slightly embarrassed.  
"That is also a wonderful name," Del said.  
"Oooh, I like that one better than mine. I guess we can use both though, right?"  
"Yeah...I guess the hard part is going to be coming up with five more names after those two," I said jokingly as I pulled Risa in against me.  
"Del? You have any that you like?" Risa asked.  
"Anatu or Brighid would both be good names. Along with Ashia, my juggernaut, those are the names I would have chosen for my own children," Del answered, her tone not suggesting that the thought bothered her.  
"Now we just need to get in to meet the Lord and I'm sure she'll give us her blessing," Risa said hopefully.  
As I started to rise from the couch, bringing Risa with me to a sitting position, I remarked, "We should get to bed. The worst is probably behind us, but it's probably better to be prepared for anything."

Day 3

"I appreciate your candor and I'm so sorry for the trouble you've had!" the guard captain Meri said with a bow, her curly pink tail moving like a spring as she did so, adding, "I've never heard of anyone having so much trouble with such a simple request. But don't you worry, as a loyal protector of this great city, I will personally see to it that your permit is expedited!"

Well, that's what she _said_ at about half past noon. After another five hours at the guard station, she returned with a smile and a large wooden box.

"What is that?" I asked as she laid it at our feet.  
"These are the forms required to be licensed as a grain vendor."

I threw my hands in the air and then my head into my hands as Risa rubbed my back, perhaps trying to console me, or perhaps convinced that I was vomiting.

"Why would you bring us the forms required to register as a grain vendor? We stated that we were attempting to obtain a gold dragon pass," Del said in a dry tone of voice.  
With a smile as she tossed her floppy pig-like ears side to side, she replied, "Of course! And there are only two possible reasons you could possible want a gold dragon pass. Either to register as a grain vendor or to-oh...you don't want to be a grain vendor?"  
"We do not, Meri," Del said in answer.  
"B-but I used all of my expedite points for the week to get this...I'd normally need to wait three months for a request of that level," Meri said as she looked as though she was about to cry, her attempt at a kind deed being trampled.

Resigning myself to the hell that would be this maze of paperwork, I stood up and placed a reassuring hand upon her shoulder, "We...uh...were also looking to get a grain seller's license, so we'll file these. How soon can you get another request through for the _other_ reason someone would want a gold dragon pass?"  
With a small sniffle and a few quiet snorting "oink" sounds, Meri looked back up at me, "My points will refresh in three days-if you meet me here at noon, I'll get you that pass. I promise!"

Defeated once again, we headed home.

"So Nukita is selling grain now?" Risa asked, unamused as she sat down at the dining room table with our dinner.  
"I don't even know anymore. Del, if we register for this license do we _have_ to sell grain?"  
"We do not. I also see little reason not to file this request. It's a twenty year authorization, and Meri went to the trouble of having nearly everything pre-approved, and it should only cost about 200 gold for the processing fee."  
"200 is a lot of gold to a lot of people Del," Risa said as she jabbed forcefully at a piece of meat on her plate.  
"Then take it out of my allowance. I see several ways this might be of use. It allows nearly unrestricted rights to use, at a very reasonable cost, high-speed winged export couriers for the purposes of making a delivery to any place on the island."  
Talking even as she despondently chewed at a large piece of meat, Risa answered, "But restricted to grain! If our lives ever end up depending on getting a grain exporter somewhere fast, I'll triple your allowance."  
"Risa...why does Del have an allowance?" I asked with a slight frown.  
"Because despite being a damn genius in every other field, she has no idea of the value of a gold piece," Risa replied.

Crossing her arms, Del answered, "I cannot be expected to understand the illogical, fluctuating, and arbitrary valuation given to the vast majority of things you mortals consume. I appreciate your concern, Joe, but this will prevent further stress on Risa's part about my spending."  
With a smile, I turned to Risa, "Oh? What was she buying?"  
"Dwarven steel plates! We'd have gotten more use, and certainly more amusement out of that ten thousand gold if we'd shoved it up a whore's ass," Risa said with a frown.  
"Why were you buying dwarven steel, Del?" I asked, genuinely interested now.  
"I thought that it might be useful," Del said simply.  
"See?" Risa asked before looking back to Del to add, "And they're staying in the basement until you actually find a use for them...one broken toe is enough agony to have suffered over your 'just in case'."

Before heading to bed, I made certain that Del "lost" her silver artifact. I simply didn't even want to risk any more potential side effects from it. In a momentary flash of insight, however, I thought of at least one way that it might be useful and placed it on the top shelf of my closet as I hung up my clothes, giggling slightly as I imagined Del trying to jump to reach it without magic.

With that we went to bed together, no amount of exposure to this almost spiteful bureaucracy able to make the feeling of these two women in my arms any less perfect.

-  
Day 6

True to her word, Meri arrived at the guard station promptly at noon with a large smile and the coveted gold dragon pass we'd been hunting. When she placed it into Risa's hands, I wanted to kiss the suddenly more attractive orc-girl.  
"Just present that to one of the Lord's guard and they'll take care of you!" Meri said with an honest grin.  
"Thank you Meri...you have no idea what this means to us," I replied, giving her a hug that drew a blush to her slightly pink cheeks.  
"It's too bad I can't watch! I imagine you'll be getting busy pretty soon. Just don't have too much fun! Oh, and just like most of the other passes you got, it can't be used after noon," she said as she headed back to her post with a wave.

We could suffer another day of waiting if this was finally the golden ticket we'd been searching for. I chuckled a bit at seeing that this was _actually_ a golden ticket. I can't quite remember if I leapt for joy, kissed Del, or tickled Risa first, but all of those things definitely happened.

"Well, looks like we have the rest of the day to kill on our own, rather than having it slain for us," I said as I turned to my companions, "You mind if we check out the market? I want to see what the prisoner fruit is doing."  
"I'm...nervous enough about tomorrow that I think checking the market is exactly the thing I need right now," Risa said with a nod.  
"I have no objections if you do not mind me accompanying you," Del answered, somewhat distantly.  
"Of course I'd prefer if you came with us, Del. Let's roll."

Even if she'd been trying to hide it, Del sounded as if she had to be at least a bit jealous. I felt that I understood where she was coming from, even more so in the knowledge that her own child seemed an impossible distance from where we'd ever be able to reach. My plan on that was coming together, but as far as this blessing was concerned...that was a gift for Risa alone-assuming we could convince the lord that we were worthy.

Arriving at the market, we were approached within moments by a familiar fake fox woman that must have been watching for us.  
"Where in the bleeding anal cavity have you been?! You set off a firestorm, b-err...Joe." she whispered to us.  
"You get in on that action?" I asked Meryl with a self-assured smile.  
"Damn right I did. This might be too hot, though. You sure you have to wait another week?"  
"I do...if only as a favor to Sadie. Plus it'll give the market a chance to further lose its mind. Is anyone betting the same direction as Nukita?" I asked.  
"A few shrimps with little gold and even less sense. At least one big player, but they're sure as shit not being public about it. I haven't gotten in yet myself, because I wanted to put more pressure on the market to drive the price higher first," she said before noticing mine and Risa's expressions as she added, "You guys get the pass you needed already?"  
"All we need to do is present it to one of the Lord's guard tomorrow before noon and we should be on our way!" Risa said with a huge smile.  
"Damn, that's about the fastest I've ever heard that being done. You better name the first one after me!"  
"Not a chance in hell," I answered with a wry grin, "For now, though, let's see if we can't whip this fruit market into a smoothie. Risa, you better handle this one...masked if possible-we need people to start thinking that there are a lot more people in our consortium."  
"On it. Though this is the last time I'm going to let you get away with having a 'secret' plan. Same orders you put in before?"  
"Yeah, and if you can get some contingent orders to buy at super deep discounts in exactly 15 days, then-"  
"Yeah, yeah. I _have_ done this before, love. Last time you took one of your overlong naps, remember?"  
"I know, sweetie. I was just mentioning it. For the life of me, though...I just can't quite remember why I was napping that time…"  
"Well, if it comes to you somehow, let me know and I'll start leading you around town on a leash," Risa said as she moved to tickle me, causing me to literally leap behind Del.

After Risa negotiated another series of short sale orders, the market may as well have lost its mind, finally prompting "Ajora" to join our position in the market as well. That certainly cooled things off, a great many more people being aware of her and her organization than the upstart Nukita Consortium.

The rumors in this case were actually a great benefit. Many mamono were convinced that Nukita was actually owned and run entirely by a man, given the two items upon which it had already focused. This actually worked in our favor as more and more people bet against us. Under normal circumstances, we'd have been ruined. In this case though, I had an almost foolproof plan to crash that entire market...for a week anyway.

Even if we never tried anything so grand again, if we pulled something like this off for the second time, it would probably beat most of the fight out of anyone willing to try and bet against us directly. Given that this entire plan was rashly hatched as an attempt to hurt Meryl, there was also pretty much no way I'd ever let us get involved with anything like this again.

I supposed that in the worst case we could always be grain sellers.

After making our way home, the evening found us all in an almost complete silence, lost in our own thoughts. Everything would change tomorrow, wouldn't it? Deciding to sit outside to enjoy the cool evening, we sat at the small table near the garden.

I would see the occasional furtive glance shot my way by my companions as I did the same. Looking at Del, I could see her reaching up to touch the collar that matched the ones worn by Risa and I, her eyes always far away, looking East. Risa continued to fidget nervously, much like myself, her hands occasionally shaking as she rubbed her lower abdomen when she thought I wasn't looking.

"You guys ready for bed?" I asked some time later, adding, "We have a pretty big day tomorrow."

I received only silent nods from my wives in agreement as we cuddled up together in bed. It was a token gesture, really, as the stress from the market and nervousness about what to expect tomorrow kept Risa and I as awake as Del for most of the night.

-  
Day 7

Setting out just after dawn, we arrived outside the gates to Amarante's personal domain near the center of the city. Both of my companions looking as though they had made peace with any of their lingering doubts, we approached one of the guards and Risa handed over the gold dragon pass we'd fought tooth and nail to obtain.

"Ah, haven't seen one of these in a while," the guard answered as she looked it over to verify the authenticity, handing over a piece of rolled parchment once she appeared satisfied. "Just take this to the market center and present it to the guard on duty and then you can do just about whatever you want."

Somewhat confused, Risa opened the scroll and began reading, the parchment nearly slipping from her grasp completely as she finished. I quickly reached over to grab it and read it over myself.

 _Writ For Authorization of Overt Public Sexual Display_

 _This writ represents a contract between the bearer(s), the Great City Amarante, and any potential spectators._

 _Henceforth, all instances of "bearer(s)" shall refer to the party to which this writ has been issued, all instances of "watch" shall refer to the guards appointed under authority of the right noble Lord Amarante, all instances of "city" shall refer to the great city of Amarante, under the jurisdiction of the lord that rules in its name, all instances of "act" shall refer to congress of a sexual nature, "clean" shall mean unsullied by semen or any other human or mamono bodily fluid, all instances of "spectators" shall refer to any conscious beings within sight of the "act" that are not active participants, either in body or by proxy._

 _Authorized this XX day of XXX year, this certificate allows the bearer(s) to engage in one (1) act of overt sexual display in the market center of the city for a period not to exceed seven (7) hours._

 _Once presented to the watch, this also allows any spectators within two-hundred (200) meters of said act to perform any form of self satisfying act, provided that it does not interact or interfere with the bearer or other spectators, for the duration of the act and not to exceed one (1) hour after the completion of said act._

 _Excluded mamono species include, but are not limited to, Mandragora, Arch (greater) Imp, Gnome, Ignis, Sylph, Undine, Glacies, Matango, and Kraken._

 _The resident watch member can be called upon to provide up to one (1) pitcher of water, two (2) boxed lunches, and one (1) clean towel, at the expense of the bearer(s)._

"Here," I said, handing the parchment to Del to sate her quickly growing curiosity.  
"I see," she said after reading it, "It seems that this was not the correct pass to have obtained."  
"No, Del. It was not the correct pass," I replied in a droning monotone, my emotions shocked into hiding.

As I tried to grasp the fact that, not only had we spent an entire week fighting through this hellish nightmare of civil service, we had done so to obtain the wrong license. For a moment I wanted to cry, in the next I wanted to burn the city down, and finally I just felt a numbness run over me.

After another twenty seconds of silence, it happened. Despite my attempts to contain it, this urge would not be held back. I lost my shit in a spontaneous, unending burst of laughter. Starting as a giggle, it worked its way up to an almost painful body-wracking convulsive guffaw.

"This-this is...ha ha," I began, failing to actually string together the thought as I was doubled over, nearly unable to breathe.  
"Joe, this isn't-hmmpf," Risa began before the contagious laughter took her as well, also starting small until she was laughing so hard that tears began to stream down her face.

Del stepped away for a moment to speak to the guard about something as Risa and I tried to get ourselves under control. Each time we managed a moment of silence, it would only hold for a few seconds before we were lost in the giggles again.

"I have a new objective that we can begin pursuing tomorrow, The correct objective this time," Del said evenly, adding, with a large grinning smirk, "This, however, appears to be quite the fortuitous opportunity to make good on your earlier promise of utilizing the 'town square', Risa."  
"Oh, blessed Amarante, you're right!" Risa answered.

Whether by chance or design, this hiccup in our quest seemed to be exactly what we needed. The stress that we'd all been feeling for one reason or another had made this feel like a painful chore. If we couldn't handle this bump in the road, then were we really ready for the extra responsibility of a child anyway?

"Hahaha, okay...fuck it. Let's just do it. I'm not letting this go to waste, so let's give these bastards a show they'll never forget!" I said before adding, "And hey, bonus that Del gets to be involved in this particular blessing."  
"That sounds delightful. I wouldn't miss it, my love."

As we approached the market center, the nervousness I had over what was about to go down was starting to creep over me. Before I could really let it sink in, however, I started to pick up on a very powerful, and very familiar scent.

Unable to identify the scent in the context of a crowded street, I was able to quickly figure it out after taking a look at Risa. She was already flushed and breathing heavily with some mixture of nervousness and heightened arousal.

Handing our writ over to the guard on duty, she simply nodded with a knowing grin and gestured to a raised podium with a small rail, typically used for market announcements.

I swallowed hard and hoped that at least one of my companions would take the lead.

Del leaned in towards the guard and spoke, "Let us know when seven hours have passed."

As my two companions began immediately pawing at me, I saw Meryl out of the corner of my eye with a look of shock that quickly turned to one of supreme jealousy as she realized what was happening. I figured she had to be following us, but I had far more pressing concerns than her on my hands.

 _Somewhat crude, graphic h-scene-Uh...proceed with caution?_

Risa might have been nervous, but that didn't stop her from stripping our clothes off as nearly a hundred people looked on. As she looked ready to pounce on me, she instead got a very devious look in her eye and simply took a few steps toward the railing and placed her hands on it, standing in a pose that was suspiciously similar to the one that had been in Meryl's drawing.

Bent over and leaning against the railing, Risa lifted her tail seductively as she looked me up and down.

"You just going to stare or are you going to show me you remember how to use that thing?" Risa purred at me.  
"Perhaps he needs some...urging," Del said as she ran a finger up my spine, sending shockwaves of her magic throughout my body.

Any nervousness I had at the sensation of hundreds of eyes being on us was quickly buried in a sudden onrushing desire to claim the woman before me as Del's magic seemed to kill my inhibitions.

With the sound of several dozen gasps or more from all around us, Risa nearly screamed as I roughly grabbed her hips and drove into her to the hilt, her entire body shifting forward from the force of my thrust.

Only savoring the sensation for a moment, I quickly withdrew, her flesh continuing to cling to me as if desperately reluctant to let me go, her moisture glistening in the sun where it covered my taut erection. I admired the sight for only another heartbeat before throwing myself back into her, eliciting a satisfying squeal of amorous delight.

I settled into a rhythm, pistoning relentlessly into Risa's drooling gash. My left hand dug into her hip as I grabbed her shoulder with my right hand, pushing her closer to the railing. Her vaginal walls trilled in response to my steadily swelling pace, her mouth pouring forth mewling approvals at each crashing penetration.

After several minutes of this, I had the presence of mind to wonder where Del had gotten to before I felt her step behind me, one hand reach beneath me to grasp at my balls, the other starting to tentatively probe at my own opening.

"Del," I gasped, "You aren't going to-"

Interrupting my question with the answer I was hoping to avoid, I felt the vague sting of one, then two of Del's slender fingers as they wormed their way into me.  
"Oh, but I am," She leaned up to whisper to me (was she taller?), "Aren't you...curious about what your body will do when I send a torrent of magic directly into _this_ little gem?"

My entire body jolted as surely as if I'd been hit with Del's eromancy, even before she'd actually done anything more. She seemed content to wait, however, the presence of her fingers still almost frightening.

Now on borrowed time, I pulled Risa's shoulder to bring her almost completely upright, my left hand snaking around her perspiring body to her undefended clit, her moistness allowing me to roughly tease it between my fingers.

"I'm so close...It's coming!" Risa screamed, possibly for the benefit of the assembled spectators as her breath started to come in ragged shaking gasps.

I felt Risa's seizing muscles begin to spasm, feeling like they were about to choke off my release as before as the bore down upon my cock in a fierce grip. At that moment, Del released...something that pushed me over the edge with a deep, primal growl.

Grabbing Risa's shoulders, I pulled myself partially free one last time before pounding myself home one final time, unable to hold in my scream as the magically intensified potency of my release hit Risa from the inside with the force of another thrust. Immediately spilling back out to run down both of our legs and pool on the ground, it felt as though my explosive pulses would never stop.

Del continued to torture me, her magic seeming to replace everything I could release, faster than my body could even keep up.

My legs had begun to shake and could take no more as I stumbled back from Risa, the last few shots landing on her tight rump and in the fur of her tail.

Risa seemed to be in a daze, her body continuing to shake and quiver in the aftermath of what had just hit her. Del picked her up and set her on the rail facing me, my eyes unable to avoid the heavily oozing mess that I'd made of her.

"You'll have to forgive my greediness, but I will have your essence from both ends now," Del said as she bent at the waist and latched her hungry mouth to Risa's slit and began to suck and slurp at her.

Risa began to moan incoherently at the overstimulation as a rumble went through the assembled spectators, many of them completely forgetting whatever their reasons were to be at the market to focus on pleasuring themselves.

Looking back at me over her shoulder, Del gave me a pleading look as I realized that she actually seemed tall enough to make this happen. Looking down, it looked as though she'd grown bone spurs out of the bottom of her feet to behave like high-heeled shoes. I wouldn't have needed any further invitation, but that didn't stop her from reaching back to spread herself open slightly with her fingers to further tempt me.

My inhibitions already long gone, I stepped forward and plunged into Del with as much or more intensity than I'd used with Risa. Each wet impact against her sent small ripples through the ample flesh of her ass and hips, the swaying of her ponderous breasts partially visible even from behind her.

While normally not nearly as tight as Risa, Del had such complete control of her body that her inner mouth reached out to consume me like a serpent snatching its prey. As I withdrew, it chased my cock in a rapacious hunger, moving twice as fast as my own pace.

Seeming to know my body as well as her own, the familiar shiver that ran up my spine prompted the mouth of her womb to clamp down just behind my glans and seem to begin a spinning vibration.

I was helpless against the sensations within my undead lover normally, but this was an entirely new hell of overwhelming pleasure as she milked me dry of seed and desire, replacing both with her magic as quickly as they could be drawn out.

"More?" Del asked innocently, pushing back at me as though I'd already answered, and not about to hear another word about it.

Taking a deep breath through gritted teeth and grabbing again for her wide hips, my fingers sank into her sensuously yielding flesh as I pull myself back into her to begin again.

What must have been seven hours later, I was handed an embarrassingly small towel and a waterskin. I'm pretty sure I drank the water, but I don't know what happened with the towel. The next thing of which I was completely conscious was being laid down on my own soft bed.

If this was what passed as a failure in the pursuit of our goal to get Amarante's blessing, it wasn't all that bad. At the very least it had burned out any stress that might have been left over actually going through with the process.

It was time to really do some digging to find a way through through this bureaucratic maze.

-  
Day 12

"Sir, could you please step out of the line? As you can see there are many people waiting," the third functionary of the day said.  
With a calm smile, I answered, "It's fine. They're all mamono, so they'd be just fine waiting there until I'm a pile of dessicated bones. We'll leave when you hand us a level 7 pre-admission certificate."  
"I've already explained that I am only a level 6 administrator, the level 7 minister won't be in until tomorrow."  
"You say that word 'tomorrow', but I don't think it means what you think it means," I said as I crossed my arms, not losing my smile, "but even if it does, I'm fine being patient right here."  
"So, Risa," Del began as she looked over, "Joe was getting in there pretty deep the other day. You are not overly sore, are you?"  
Catching on to Del's devious tactic straight away, Risa answered, "Nah, it felt like he was jamming an entire petrified lamia up there, but that hot cream made it all worth it. Damn, he shot so much into me I was sure I could taste it."  
"Perhaps next time you can take him anally. The force of his emissions could well push deep enough to give you an aftertaste," Del answered with a sly glance at the nearby minister as the latter's frustration began to quickly grow at this arousing talk.  
"Hey, you guys," I said as I turned around part-way so that I would still be heard by the youko at the desk, "I've already fucked five city workers so that we could get this far and it would be mean to get her all turned on if she's not going to help us," I finished as I very obviously adjusted the front of my pants.

"Just...just wait here a moment," the youko said as she literally sprinted out the back door, leaving only a small sign behind that read, "Out to Lunch".

The people in line behind me all groaned in their own despair as they saw her leave, almost convincing me to feel bad. Our task was too noble to let such things concern us, however.

It took less than ten minutes for the youko to return, her face flushed as if she'd sprinted through an entire marathon. She threw the small sign across the room and handed the already signed and notarized certificate we needed to Risa as she eagerly spoke up, "So...I get off in a couple hours, you think you might want to-"  
Cutting her off, I quickly chimed in, "You know...why don't you swing by our place up in the whore district? It's called 'Catch and Release'. We're open all the time and since you helped us out-you can get in the door free of charge."  
"Really?" she asked, not yet aware that everyone got in the door free at our place.  
"Of course! I'd bring some gold for the...'extras' we have, but that'll be your call," I finished, almost feeling sorry for the poor girl as we turned to leave.

We'd been far more polite on this trip through the grinder, but had hit a dead end at this point for two days. I'd never seen goalposts move so far or so fast and I was done fucking around. By hook or by crook, we were getting the Lord's blessing, and the fire of determination that had been lit within us after our public spectacle burned hot enough that we weren't going to take "no" for an answer.

-  
Day 14

"No."  
"But I'd be willing to-" I tried.  
"No. There are only three people in the city with one of these keys, and I'm not going to let you 'borrow' it to set about whatever nefarious purposes you are intending," the minotaurus groundskeeper said at our request to borrow the key we needed.

We'd already gotten off on the wrong foot the moment I walked in the door. Apparently my overly red-themed attire sent her into a frenzy. Del had to summon her titanic undead construct to hold her down while Risa figured out a way to help the groundskeeper literally not see red. After that little altercation, she'd become rather uncooperative.

I had other shit to do today, and this was not at all how I wanted to start things off. Apparently, to get our level 16 authorization, we needed to have our pass validated by one of the head groundskeepers of the central area of the city. The "only" problem with that project was that, apparently, nobody in the city had even _seen_ a head groundskeeper in close to 20 years. If we could find him/her then we could get the last authorization we needed to meet with the Lord.

Risa managed to pick up a lead from a ratcatcher at the western edge of the city that there was a locked door in the sewers near the docks that led to some sort of "secret groundskeeper society" room where they had meetings (I heard orgies). As the minotaurus had mentioned, she was one of only three people in the city that had one of these keys and we'd already tried to chase down the other two, coming up hilariously empty-handed each time.

Breaking down the door wasn't an option, as it would invalidate our current pass and force us to start over. I knew this because we had already done it twice-once when Risa sneezed on a ceremonial display of the purported "First Shed Skin of Lord Amarante!", and again when I failed a cultural and naturalization test by touching the "touch-me flower" (come on! There was even a sign that said "Touch Me").

"What's it going to take?" Risa asked, her hands on her hips.  
"Haven't even smelled a man in four months...we could start there," the groundskeeper said as she looked away slightly.  
"Okay, how about we end there? Give us the key and we'll give you free admittance to our brothel."  
"That the new looking one? Yeah, I already know it's free to get in-what are you trying to pull here?"  
"What my wife means is that you'll have your pick of absolutely _any_ of the working whores to tend to your needs, any day next week. How about that?" I offered.  
"Fine. Take the damn thing-I don't need it back either. Probably quitting this job tomorrow, anyway. You won't be able to use it for another seven days though, that entire wing of the sewer is blocked off for slime removal."  
"Thank you just the same," I said, gratefully accepting the key as we headed back out to the street.

"Did Meryl get our message?" I asked a few moments later.  
Del nodded, "She has. Do you wish for me to send another message?"  
"No, I need to deliver this one in person," I said, shaking my head.  
"We're coming with you," Risa said as she took a step towards me, "I've waited two weeks to see this miraculous plan to keep us out of the poorhouse in a week when we have to deliver on all those orders."  
"Of course you can come along, but you'll have to wait outside for part of it," I said as I looked away, hoping that would satisfy her but knowing that it wouldn't, adding, "it...uh...it's a whore thing. I need to reassure these gentleman of their pride and independence as men and it'll come across totally wrong if you're there."  
"Fine...but I want a full run-down afterwards," Risa relented easier than I expected with a small frown.  
"Trust me, sweetie...you won't need one."

With that, we set out for our newly remodeled brothel, the "Catch and Release". I figured that the literal meaning, along with wonderful series of potential double meanings to be taken from each word would help do the trick. Risa had gotten the place up and running much quicker than I had anticipated. With the assistance of the supremely skilled builders that had repaired our house and an extra nudge from Meryl to smooth things over with the local committee, our "gentlemen" had been doing business for nearly a week.

Arianna and Alphonse were chatting near the door when I walked in, the former running off to look busy, the latter extending his hand for a handshake that quickly turned into a (less than) manly embrace.

"Sir, you are a saint. This is the first time since I turned 13 that I've actually been proud to be a whore. Not only are we getting more respect, but I've never seen this sort of coin in my life."  
Giving him a slap on the shoulder, I gave him a nod, "I thought you might like this arrangement. Looks like you managed to recruit a few more friends too."  
Alphonse smiled as he replied, "All twenty rooms are full, and we've got others waiting for a spot to open up."  
"Looks like we'll have to open another place like this soon, then. I'm here for that...other thing we talked about, though. How soon can we-"  
"Not more than an hour or two at most. Just need to get the word out. I'm pretty sure most of us are excited about it, the fellows here a bit less so than our neighbors for obvious reasons. Are you certain you wish to do this?" he asked with a note of real concern.  
"It was going to need to happen eventually if we wanted to get a lot of these problems fixed. The fact that this place is already fully staffed is proof enough of how eager we are for change. Just so happens that I managed to get myself into a position that makes 'eventually' need to be now. I think a lot of the other owners, especially the ones that diversify their concerns, are going to be desperate to make a deal with us."  
"I won't pretend to know what you're talking about there. How long?" Alphonse asked as he handed a letter to a messenger near the door.  
"Definitely not more than a week and a half at most," I answered after a moment of contemplation, "I have a feeling they'll be willing to talk by then."  
"I'll get a messenger to you if there's a problem. It's your gold, and everyone here knows that you can deliver so...I look forward to seeing what happens."

After a brief farewell to Alphonse and the rest of our employees, I headed back outside to my companions. For the first time in two weeks, _something_ actually went the way I wanted it to go. I couldn't contain my smile as I met back up with Del and Risa just outside of our establishment.

Puzzled by my smile and still curious about what I'd been planning, Risa began to prod at me, "So? Can you tell me yet?"  
"Well...a couple weeks ago when we were wandering through the streets-before I saw this place, I saw some pretty horrible conditions at a lot of these brothels, and Alphonse said that the pay was absolutely abysmal at many of them. I tried to think of the best way to try and improve those conditions in an indirect way. I mean...it's not like any one person could ever control all the brothels in Alnor, right?"  
"Right…" Risa answered, not at all sure where I was going with this.  
"So I just thought of the best way for workers in the same field from many different individual businesses could pull together to work toward better compensation and conditions for all of them."  
"That's great, but what does that have to do with this crazy market plan?"  
"That idea came to me by accident when I was angry with Meryl. I figured there was no way that we were going to be able to convince any of these brothel owners to just up and change their way of doing business-it's probably been like this for thousands of years."  
"Well they've been making a lot of gold for a long time. How would their whores ever convince them to change the way they do business?"  
"I believe I see," Del interjected, "Your meetings with the many whores of Alnor was to unify them to work as a single group."  
"Yep. So that's what I did. I couldn't get all of them, but I think Meryl should be able to handle the rest for now. This will result in better conditions and pay for all of the prostitutes of Alnor."

What I didn't need to mention, as Risa had already pieced it all together, was that this little plan would also probably have a _slight_ effect on the price of things like prisoner fruit. She also figured out that Nukita would likely be footing the bill for being humanitarian in this cause-we couldn't exactly let the poor gentlemen starve, and they needed an incentive to keep fighting the good fight.

As I watched Risa trying to tally the potential profits on our current venture against the costs of this little stunt in her head, a veritable throng of gentlemen walked out the doors of their respective employers and simply...stood there.

Our "labor" union, representing the prostitutes of Alnor-The Brotherhood of Upstanding Gentlemen, was officially on strike.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48 - Blood Hatred

-  
Elsewhere...

"I'm having trouble deciding if you're the stupidest person alive, or just the stupidest that I've ever seen. It's not going to work. The first idea, maybe. For the second, you'd need an almost unimaginable level of energy. It would kill you-if you're lucky," the first voice said dismissively.  
"I've got most of the steps down now. This would be a lot easier if you'd be willing to actually help," the second voice answered.  
"Have I not told you that I utterly despise you? I enjoy seeing you fail."  
"Bullshit, I can hear the expectant frustration in your voice now every time I do. You want me to succeed."  
"By the Lords, you're arrogant. Though, I suppose it hasn't been as...satisfying to watch you fail as I had originally imagined."  
"Then-"  
"I can't directly interfere. Not my rules. All I will say is that you should forget being noble. It's not as if you can just turn back time, now...is it?"  
"Turn back time..." the second voice mused out loud.

-  
-Back in Alnor

Meryl had been pacing back and forth in our study for nearly an hour, stopping only occasionally to look over at me or Risa with an amusing mix of emotions. It was somewhat endearing that the most commonly visible was worry.

"I...just have one question," Meryl said as she stopped pacing, asking with her back turned.  
"Uh...yes?" I answered, assuming it was directed at me.  
"What the fuck were you thinking?!" she said as she put her arms to either side of my head and leered down at me.  
"I _was_ thinking about trying to do some damage to you specifically, remember? Since it was clearly pointed out that I had no hope of controlling the supply in the prisoner fruit market, I had to tackle the vast majority of the demand. It goes bad pretty quickly, but if you trusted me then you made a killing at the market anyway, so-"  
Blushing fiercely, likely at the thought of the coin, she shot back, "That isn't the point! Even the richest denizens of Alnor hit the brothels. I-er...they don't all have husbands to parade around!"  
"Meryl," Risa began apologetically, "if that's your main concern then-"  
"Stop. Just stop right there, Risa," I cut in, adding, "I want you to take that thought and bury it in the desert-right next to wherever they buried all those E.T. Atari games."  
"Buried the what? Never mind. I just don't want my sister to suffer when we've been given so much," Risa said, in a slightly over dramatic fashion, convincing me that she was loving the thought of making Meryl insane with jealousy.  
"You jackasses were made for each other," Meryl said in a huff as she turned away, "I'll be sure to take my free ride later, but I'm not going to live off of the scraps from my little sister's table."

Back behind her alchemy apparatus, Del asked, "What is stopping the whores from continuing to work? I imagine that _someone_ that may have had a recent windfall might be able to tempt one of them with a large enough pile of gold."

"Two things, Del. First, as whores-don't even start with me, Meryl-we all signed a charter that details the rules of this organization. Anyone that tries to be a strikebreaker has to forfeit membership in the union. I already told everyone that signed this charter that by the time we're done, no brothel will hire a non-union whore. Second, I broke down and sponsored a few...uh...old friends from the Elysian Valley church to pay any of those filthy scabs they find to play 'doctor' until the dirty blackleg is a drooling vegetable."

"Damn it. If I hadn't already tasted your energy, I'd swear we were blood related. Your ego certainly doesn't need this, but this plan was fucking brilliant. There's no chance that I would have guessed it."  
"People hardly ever think about the wheels on a cart until they break, but they're at least as important as the cargo," I said in an attempt to sound sagely.  
"Cut the shit," Meryl said, rolling her eyes, "This payday isn't large enough to hold you forever, so what are you going to do now?"  
"I was thinking of making you an offer on your whorehouses. You won't be making as much on them once the union deal comes through, but a safe, steady income sounds a lot better for raising a family."  
With a sigh, Meryl replied, "And there's no way you're going to budge on those concessions, is there?"  
"Not a chance. Playing around in the market and making gold may be fun...but not at the expense of honest working folk."  
"I like how you call whoring an 'honest' profession," Meryl replied with a smirk before shaking her head, "Fine. I'll let them go for half of your twenty percent fee from this last deal. It's still a great deal for me even after I pay to have the places fixed up, but..." she trailed off as she took a long look at Risa, continuing after another deep breath, "the fact that I'm even selling in the first place can be your wedding present."  
"Done!" Risa shouted with a smile as she jumped up to hug her sister.  
"Just make sure to let me know if you get another crazy idea, because I want in," Meryl answered, tightly squeezing Risa.  
"Well...we might be willing to cut you in on a piece of Nukita, then no matter what we do...you'll be partially involved. We already sold 10% to...uh...someone else. The price has risen dramatically since then, but we've got nowhere to go but up!" Risa said as her tail swayed slowly back and forth.  
"Is that right?" Meryl answered warmly, "Sounds like the sort of thing I wouldn't mind passing on to my own kids if I ever get the chance to see them. Sure."

With warm farewells exchanged, Meryl headed out, but not before reminding me that she'd be collecting on my promise soon.

Yeah...totally awesome.

-

The union negotiations had gone better than I could have ever hoped. After their initial angry demands, I'd simply ended the meeting with a smile, telling them I'd give them another week to think about it.

Just as predicted, the price of the very perishable prisoner fruit hit the floor as we spread rumors that the strike could go on for a month or more. Since it had become semi-public knowledge that Nukita had a vested interest in seeing that price plummet, as well as a rumored hand in the union negotiations, the market turned in our direction very quickly.

The aftermath put nearly a dozen other investors in our pocket as a result of the ensuing debt, but the feelings on Nukita itself were very mixed. There were a lot of people making a lot of gold just from the uncertainty that we were mixing into the market.

I'd also received a handful of written threats, some almost hilariously graphic, promising what sounded, at worst, like a really rough night in Vegas. Better than being this world's Jimmy Hoffa, I supposed.

Aside from Meryl, at least two other people had made out on the deal. I decided to pay a visit to one of them.

"Welcome to the-" the cheerful voice began, before Sadie recognized me and shouted, "You!"

I gave a small wave as I walked into Sadie's shop, curious how she'd been doing. She leapt the counter and nearly tackled me, pushing me against the doorjamb as she came far too close for any sort of legitimate business transaction...at least not with the strike still in progress.

Leaning up against me, she spoke in a sultry whisper, her fluffy striped tail almost completely upright, "You weren't lying you beautiful, beautiful man! The doctor said my husband might never walk again if I don't give him a couple days to recover from what I did to him after I heard the news. With him unable to perform, won't you do me the honor of making me the filthiest cheating harlot in Alnor?"  
"I can hear you!" I heard a male voice shout from the second floor.  
"Shut up!" Sadie shouted in response, " _His_ wife gets treated to sex in the market square and you can't even keep it up for four days! Mother was right about you!"  
"Uh...I think I came at a bad time, maybe I should-"  
"Not at all! You just pick the place and you can come. Any. Time. You. Like." She quickly answered.  
"Yeah..." I said, obviously pulling at my collar, "My wife would never forgive me. I just wanted to see that everything had worked out for you."  
With a frustrated sigh, Sadie thankfully backed off as she answered, "Aside from being forced to confront the sobering fact that I 'settled' and having to endure your constant sexual flirtations, things have been wonderful. Here," she said as she handed me a large satchel of coins, "This should even us up on the shop."  
"That it will. I did actually have one other question that I thought you might be able to answer," I said as clinically as possible in the hopes that she wouldn't take my statement as another sexual advance.  
"You want to know who the other big mystery seller was the bet with Nukita, right?"  
Startled that she'd gotten it on the first try, I responded, "How could you-"  
"She came here to tell me that you'd probably be asking after her and that, when you did, I should tell you only that she plans to buy her way out of exile with green gemstones."  
"Lamia?" I asked simply.  
"She was. It would be the first time I'd heard of someone actually buying their way out. You've got to be in pretty deep before considering exile. Most mamono would be fine working as an indentured servant for a couple hundred years until they get their heads back above water."

"I thought once someone exiled themselves they couldn't trade in the city at all," I stated curiously.  
"She may have had a proxy, but I really couldn't say. Anyway, I should get back to work. If you change your mind on the sex, though, we can make my husband watch," she said loudly.  
"I can _still_ hear you!" the voice shouted again from above.  
"Good! I'm inviting mother to come stay with us until you find a way to get your problem 'straightened out'!

I snuck out the door to the sounds of the escalating domestic dispute. Sadie had to be talking about Emerald, but I was still confused on what the snake had to do with all of this, or if she just caught wind of my plan and thought it would turn out as well as the last one. After coming up empty on what she had in mind, I simply let the thought drop...if she wanted to speak with me, she'd find a way to reach me.

-

After obtaining very favorable terms for the Brotherhood of Upstanding Gentlemen, the whores all went back to work. The other brothel owners didn't want to admit it, but once their employees felt that they had more control over their own destinies, their level of service greatly improved nearly across the board.

The owners initially balked at a few of my ideas, most notably the idea of paid time off, but with half of those owners looking like they were about to chew their own fingers/paws/claws off from the stress of not being able to get their hands on a man in over a week, and in light of my argument that it would make it far less likely for the men to end up permanently burnt out or mentally "damaged", they reluctantly acquiesced.

With all of that business done, dealing with only a few more threats of being made into a human chew-toy, and the slime removal operation thankfully now in a different part of the sewer system, my companions and I made our way down to find door for this key.

"You think that's it?" Risa asked sarcastically.

The sign above the large wooden door read "Groundskeeper's Secret Room"

"This doesn't feel too easy to you guys?" I asked as I approached the door, hearing the satisfying release of the lock as I turned the key.  
"Apparently not," Del said as we pushed our way into the room.

With a massive cushion in the middle of the room, suspicious stains on nearly every surface, and the stale scent of sex still hanging in the air, it was pretty clear for what this room had been used. It seemed to be almost completely empty, however, and I started to despair that this cycle through bureaucratic hell had been another bust.

As I looked around the room, careful to avoid touching anything, I heard Risa gasp as she lifted part of the large cushion. Pulling out what looked like a leather-bound book, she sat on the cushion to open it before I could protest.

"Looks like some sort of journal," she began as she leafed through the pages, "Ah, seems like the author was trying for the blessing as well," she added.  
"Are there any clues on where our next step should be?" Del asked.  
"Not really. Looks like they kept running into dead ends for weeks. The last entry just says 'Only the recumbent whore shall pass'.  
"Let me see that," I said, as Risa handed me the book.

It most certainly did say exactly that. Someone had to be fucking with us at this point.

"You look as though you have an idea of what this means," Del said as she saw my frown.  
"I wish I didn't. I have an idea...but I really hope it's just a coincidence if it turns out to be right."

Locating the most stained section of the large cushion, as I mentally tacked on an extra hour of bath time for later, I laid myself down. As I did so, there was a loud sound of grinding stone at the other end of the room as another passage opened up.

"Oh yay, even the cushion knows I'm a whore," I mumbled under my breath.  
"You think anyone or _anything_ in this city doesn't? Remind me again-Who's the chairman of the whore's _union_?" Risa asked with a smirk as she helped me up, giving me a quick kiss as she did so.  
"It's not like its my primary job!" I pouted.  
"Good. As hot as I'd get watching you...we'd prefer to have you to ourselves," Risa said as she took a step back.  
"Agreed," Del added, "Let us follow this corridor."

Following the new tunnel deeper underground, we eventually came to a dead end. In the wall at the end of the passage was a small alcove with nothing more than a life-like doll dressed in an extravagantly luxurious black dress with white frills and accents.

Approaching the doll, I asked, "So...what the hell is this supposed to be?"  
"It appears to be a doll, Joe," Del answered, stating the obvious.  
"Thanks, Del. I meant...what are we supposed to do with it?"  
Almost in response to my question, the doll's mouth began to move mechanically as though powered by a steam-driven clockwork mechanism, saying in an adorably childlike voice, "Please insert coin!"

After stating that, the doll's arms robotically moved up to a receiving position before her.

"Uh...maybe we should give her a coin?" I wondered out loud.  
"Here," Risa said as she placed a gold coin in the outstretched hands of the doll.  
"Thank you!" the doll said as it turned slightly and dropped the coin into a slot in the stone wall before assuming the same pose again, saying, "Please insert coin!"  
"How many is she going to want?" Risa grumbled, handing over another coin, watching it disappear again with a slight frown.

As the doll turned back around this time, the look on its face seemed to have changed. I was sure it had to be my imagination as this just seemed like some sort of mechanized toy.

Continuing to move mechanically, the doll spoke again, "Please insert...penis!" afterwards opening her mouth and closing her eyes.  
"Okay, this doll is about to have an accident," Risa grumbled as she reached toward it.  
"Aww..." The doll said, no longer looking mechanical at all as she sat down in her alcove, starting to play with a long strand of her hair, "Please?", she added, looking up with pleading eyes.  
"No!" Risa and I shouted in unison.  
"Meanies!" the doll said as she crossed her arms in a huff, looking away from us.  
"Look, we're trying to meet with the Lord of this land. Can you help us?" I asked.  
"Maybe. I don't remember. People being mean to me makes me forget things," the doll answered, not even looking back at us.  
"Well maybe we can help each other without an exchange of bodily fluids," I offered.  
Looking up at me with her too-innocent eyes, the doll responded dejectedly, "Only a whore could have opened the door, so you're just saying you don't like me!" she finished as tears started to sparkle in her eyes.  
"Can you provide us a level 19 authorization?" Del asked directly.

Her expression changing completely, she reached into her dress and pulled out a green eyeshade hat which she donned, replying more seriously, "No. Someone took all of my forms yesterday. I could requisition more but it'll take four weeks."  
"Forget it. We can just start over again," Risa said with a deep sigh.  
"Why would someone take all of your forms?" Del asked.  
"Don't tell my supervisor, but since I'm small...I sign them all in advance. She'll probably kick me down to level 12 for this..."  
"What if we could retrieve your forms? Could we have one?" I asked.  
"I already sent a notification to void them. The thief knew that she'd never be able to use them but she took them anyway. Who even does that? But if you can make her hurt...I can get you exactly what you want."  
"How do you even know what we want?" Risa asked, pointing her finger at the doll.  
"You already told me-you want to meet with Lord Amarante. I know the only shortcut you'd ever need...but it'll probably only be good for another three days. Bring me at least a drop of her blood and I'll tell you."  
"Why are you suddenly so cooperative?" Risa asked, somewhat worried over the suspicious nature of this request.  
"You're Karisa, right? Yeah, you have your mother's eyes. Not sure how the rest of you went so hilariously wrong, but-"  
"What?!" Risa cut in, "How do you know who I am-no, How do you know my mother?!"  
"Maybe I don't wanna tell you...you were mean to me," the doll pouted again as she removed the stereotypical accountant's hat.  
"She was here. That was who took your forms, no?" Del asked.  
"Maaaybe. But which mother, I wonder?" the doll giggled maniacally before letting out a long yawn, "Okay, I'm sleepy now. Bring that blood here in exactly three days and I'll forget that you were mean to me and get you in to see the Lord...or close enough."  
"How do we know we can trust you?" Risa asked.  
"Mmm...nap," the doll answered as she pressed a small stone behind her, the small alcove carrying her upwards like an elevator, out of sight.

This wasn't the worst roadblock we'd hit in this quest, and I doubted it would be the last. If Risa's mother was here and took those forms, did that mean she was trying to stop us from seeing the lord? And which mother? Did the doll mean Meryl/Ajora or Risa's real mother?

"What do you want to do, Risa?" I asked.  
"I...really have no idea. Either Meryl is fucking with us, Ajora isn't dead, or my real mother somehow made her way back into the city."  
"Risa, take Joe home. This was all the verification I needed for a suspicion of mine, so there is an important stop I must make before I return home."

Making good on my promise not to doubt one of Del's plans, I leaned over and kissed her full on the lips, saying, "Don't stay out too late, Del."  
"Understood," she answered as she wrapped her arms around me just long enough to make me worry about where she intended to stop.

-

Arriving back at home, my initial relief at grabbing the gate was shattered the moment I found it unlocked.

"Did you forget to lock the gate?" Risa asked somewhat nervously.  
"No. You know it's part of my routine-I always check it three times before we head out."  
"Damn it. Now I wish I'd gotten a weapon like Meryl suggested," Risa said with a frustrated sigh before adding, "Okay, just stay really close to me and I'll try to keep us invisible. If you see anyone you don't recognize, I want you to run."

Her eyes left no room for questions. Her worry turned to a slight relief as I simply nodded in response. If I got caught it would just put Risa in more danger anyway.

I felt a slight chill as Risa's illusion ran over me, cloaking us in invisibility. She reached out and took my hand, her body becoming visible to me as she did so, as she moved through the gate to the front door, finding it also unlocked.

Opening the door as quietly as she could, she pulled me into the foyer where she paused. I saw her sniff the air and realized, likely to a far lesser degree than her, that someone was cooking something in the kitchen. Risa turned back to me and gave me a sign to stay put as she snuck her way through our home to the kitchen.

A few moments later, I heard a familiar, but slightly muffled voice say, "You have the entire place redone and you don't even change the locks? Rather careless, darling. Bring your husband-we'll be eating shortly."

-  
-Through Delilah's Eyes-

Nothing like the travesty that was our wedding was going to happen again. I considered it rather unfortunate that I had been unable to gather the remainder of the missing pieces to answer this quandary, but I was clear on enough. I'd had my fill of illusions and it was time to start throwing them into the light of day.

I made my way to the Coveted Pearl, seeing my target in same seat in which I had left him. It would not have been difficult to believe that he had remained in that seat during the entire interim, but it mattered little.

"Oh shit!" He exclaimed upon seeing me, moving to quickly stand before my skeletal assistants held him fast to his seat.  
"Hello again, Gabriel. Is your wife not here?"  
"She's uh...out fishing or something, I think," he answered as he looked around the bar.

The place was nearly deserted this early in the evening. Coupled with my obvious anger, there was little chance that anyone would interfere in our discussion.

"I find that unlikely. The only question that remains is if you willingly lied to me or if you were tricked into believing that all you told me was truth," I said as I leveled my angry gaze upon him.

As he took another frantic look around, I saw a rather important piece of information on the floor beneath his chair.

"Look, bitch. I don't know what you want to hear, but my wife will be back soon and you don't want to piss her off," he said, apparently stalling for time.  
As I started to pace back and forth next to his table, I began coldly, "Gabriel, you seem nervous. I can assure you that death is but a brief instant of pain that you need not fear. What I will do to you afterwards, however, transcends the feeble sensations of the body and, concordantly, the concepts you understand as fear. I have no love for torture-but I am not above utilizing it, so I would like you to think very carefully upon your answer to my next question. Nod if you understand."

He nodded quickly, his eyes still scanning the room, stopping on the door often.

"Where is Ajora?"  
"I don't-"  
I interrupted him before he could rouse my anger any further, "Your daughter Meryl is alive and well, an impossibility given your version of the wedding, we've driven the kitsune-bi from Karisa, and there are more than a few stray pieces of fox fur at your feet. Where is Ajora?"

I saw his face light up in relief as I heard the door open and knew to try and shield my senses, but it was too little, too late. As the excruciating illusory foxfire assaulted me, I fell to my knees in a pain that was as all-consuming as it was beyond further description. The similar flames that Karisa had attempted upon me before not even seeming like the same school of magic.

"She is right here, you piece of rotting foulness," the unfamiliar voice whispered into my ear from behind me, "Do we have business? Or have you simply come to be executed for threatening me on your last visit?"  
Able to redirect some of the pain to my limbs, I was able to respond, "We have...business."  
Grabbing my shoulder, sending more fiery agony through my entire body, she answered, "Then, by all means, visit me at my home. I'm certain my worthless daughter Meryl will be pleased to see you as well."  
"I will...meet...you tonight," I forced out through the increasing pain.  
"Splendid! It's so rare to have guests. I look forward to seeing my adopted daughter, Karisa, again as well."

I remained paralyzed in barely conceivable pain for at least an hour after she left. This solved the vast majority of the remaining mysteries, and provided potential solutions to a few remaining problems.

The lady Ajora must have been quite busy to have picked up her eighth tail, but she also represented a grave threat to Joe and Risa. This would be finished tonight...one way or the other.

"No," I thought as I corrected that thought, shaking off the attempts from the bartender to call the watch on my behalf.

This would end tonight in the only way that it could.

-

"Emerald! Where in the blazes have you been?!" Risa seemed to call out as I made my way towards the dining room.  
"I'll pour the wine, you two-sit," the lamia said with a gesture to the table.

A moment later, she returned with three glasses and a bottle. Rather than sit, she made to move Del's chair out of the way.

"Wait," I chirped, "that's Del's place at the table."  
With an displeased frown in my direction, she relented with a small smile, taking the spot adjacent as she replied, "She needs no food, and still has a place at the table? She must be rather important to the both of you. I do owe you several favors, so I will let your rudeness pass, Joseph."

"I didn't mean to be rude...it's just that we promised her that this was _her_ seat," I offered, somewhat apologetically.  
"This is your home and I am but a guest, but enough of all that. I imagine you are both curious as to why I am here," Emerald said as she coiled herself into something resembling a seated position.  
"Where have you been?!" Risa reiterated, "Why is Meryl trying to track you down?"  
"Directly to the chase, I see," she began with a large smile, adding, "Let us start with the simple then. What do you know about your mother, Risa?"  
Taking a few tentative bites before deciding that the food was delicious, Risa answered, "Just what Ixi told me...that she had been sick and that she died right after I was born. Meryl also said our family name was Panna."  
With a reserved sigh, Emerald spoke up, "Lareina Panna. She was 'sick' in that she was being forced through a slow and painful exile at the hands of Ajora. She is very much alive, however, in the purely physical sense."  
"Meryl killed Ajora for that," I said.  
"No, she didn't, and what's worse, she's being influenced by a kitsune spirit, though not nearly to the degree that you were when we last had the opportunity to meet. It has simply made Ajora invisible to her, as well as hiding part of her nature. I mean no offense, darling, but your sister is far more resilient to mental influence than you were."  
"I know, but that was my own fault. I let the damn thing in for stupid reasons," Risa said as she hung her head slightly.  
"One _very_ stupid 'reason', yes. But it seems that this wonderful piece of man-flesh here has helped you realize your mistake. I am overjoyed to see that you've come so far without a mother to take care of you as she should."

"Meryl also told us that you stole us from our real mother...that Ixi was also involved," Risa said as she leveled a deadly serious stare at Emerald.  
Apparently in no hurry to answer, Emerald took a few small bites of the food she had prepared before answering, "And if I had? Would you hate me? Would you wish for my death?"  
"I...would want to know why. Not just why...but why leave us with Ajora?" Risa asked, her emotions unreadable.

Uncoiling slightly and slithering away from the table to look out at the garden, Emerald replied, "I didn't leave you with Ajora. You were supposed to remain with Ixi. I...wish to make it clear that I mean this as no insult, but Ixi was too honest to live in this city...maybe this world."  
"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!" Risa shouted angrily as she stood up from the table.  
"On the battlefield she was peerless. She earned the mark of her adopted clan during the war more than a dozen times over. Her heart, however, was not nearly as hard as she wished and she was...seduced by Ajora. How could I have ever told her why even considering such a relationship was folly?"

I couldn't see her face, but I could tell that her voice was starting to crack. Was Emerald...crying?

-  
-Through Delilah's Eyes-

Everything in the current state of things made sense except for the single unifying catalyst. For me, however, there was only one incitation. Ajora meant, at the least, to prevent Joe and Risa from meeting the lord to plead for her blessing.

Based on Meryl's behavior in the few encounters in which I had seen her, it was starting to become clear that Risa had not been the only sister to be influenced by another presence. Convinced that she had been living as Ajora, and without something as solid as a new husband, as Risa had to hold her center, I couldn't be certain how Meryl would react when I tore that spirit from her.

Despite her attempt at "civility", I knew that Ajora meant to attempt to kill or seal me if I came to her home. Unless she was a very practiced necromancer, I intended to show her that she would find that task nearly impossible.

"I demand to speak with her," one of my dead spirits called out to me though our connection.  
"There shall be a contingency in effect that will allow you to manifest with my power once she likely immobilizes me. I would prefer that you simply listen until she attempts to act," I answered the powerful spirit.  
"You know the answers I wish to hear, and as long as you can get her to speak them, you won't need to worry about me, necromancer. After what you have done for me, I will honor my oath."

Being only a short distance from our own home, Ajora's estate was quite a bit larger despite being built in the same style. I was greeted at the gate by Meryl, appearing almost in a daze as she invited me in.

"Good evening, Meryl. Could you step closer a moment?" I asked as I extended a hand.  
"Huh? Okay..." she said as she took a step towards me.

With a flick of my wrist, I sent a spirit chain into her. The translucent gold chain passed through her flesh without so much as a mark as it clasped around the spiritual passenger within her. Meryl began to howl in pain as the creature was torn from her.

"No, no, no!" a second voice began to scream as it was ripped free from the home in which it had dwelled for an indeterminate number of years. Meryl fell into a barely-conscious daze as the spirit finally came completely free, her physical appearance changing slightly as her monstrous features changed from those of a Danuki to those of a Youko.  
"It appears there is much of which we must speak later, spirit," I said to the struggling kitsune-bi as I threw her into a spirit oubliette.

I made my way to a large office-like sitting room, seeing a somewhat shocking scene upon my entrance.

In a blatant defiance of at least one of my expectations, and novel enough to my perceptions as to beg for detailed research, I saw Gabriel bent over the desk with a dazed look on his face. As he grunted and moaned, the lady Ajora asserted her absolute dominance over him as she repeatedly jammed a forearm-sized penis deep into his bowels.

That it was most assuredly her own flesh was the most interesting aspect of the act, the rest of the scenario fitting into my expectations of Gabriel's relationship with Ajora.

With a gasping exclamation of her own, Gabriel's face lit up in some semblance of joy as his fox-tailed wife penetratingly delivered a decidedly unfeminine batch of cream into his guts. As she pulled herself free, a veritable river of her thick release began to run in rivulets down his legs.

Not giving him a moment to rest, Ajora pulled him onto the floor on his knees.  
"Clean it while I have some words with our guest, slut," Ajora commanded as he crawled to her like an animal to begin desperately sucking upon her still-erect phallus as though it might be the source of his last meal.

Turning her attention to me after a smirk at her captive husband, she spoke, "That was very dangerous what you did to my daughter, lich. I"ve had that spirit living within her since she was little more than an infant."  
"It seems there are many crimes of which you are guilty. Are there any others to which you would like to confess?" I asked.  
"The crime is that this filthy city even allows the rancid scent of those raccoon dogs to fester within its walls. Meryl was far better than the disgusting family in which she would have been raised."  
"That is why you drove her mother from the city? Why you sent Ixi to her death?"  
"Ixi was truly a saddening loss. Even this pitiful man was harder to seduce than that soft-hearted fool. The most difficult part of losing her will be the satisfaction in seeing that ignorant look of love on her face every time I let myself loose into that cocksleeve. At least that fire within her kept her warm for me," she said as she reached down to pet the slowly bobbing head of her husband.

I could only look at her, baffled that such a comically mean-spirited person could even exist. I was unable to even see the potential benefit to be had from any of her actions.

"I never even laid eyes on Lareina, but I had to hear from every single high society bitch about how kind and generous she was. Even while she was under Amarante"s blessing, she took in that infant gutter rat Meryl and then started pushing out even _more_ of those filthy raccoon dogs. I figured that once I removed that illusion from Meryl, she"d be ecstatic to learn that she was something far greater than the pitiful Danuki that had adopted her."

"Meryl loves her family even despite the damage your spirit tried to inflict."  
Nearly spitting her response at me, Ajora answered, "There is no family where there is no blood! I think that"s enough chatting with a corpse, however."

Even knowing that it was coming, I couldn"t avoid the pain of her foxfire. Instantly paralyzed by the overwhelming pain, I vaguely saw Ajora kick Gabriel out of her way and move towards me, brandishing a rapier.

"Do you have any last words for me to deliver to your husband as I"m educating him on how a mamono truly derives pleasure from a man?"  
Fighting through the pain, I forced out, "I will give...you...t-twelve seconds to...give me a drop of your blood willingly...b-before I take every...drop of it."  
With a light smile, Ajora continued to walk forward, polishing the edge of her weapon upon her voluminous sleeve as she did so, "That is all? No, I think I"ll keep all of it. In your next life, it might be worthwhile to learn how to better negotiate."

With a lightning-quick slash, I felt a different pain that set the world spinning. I saw the room, the ceiling, then my own headless body as it descended slowly towards the floor.

My thoughts in that moment were strangely scattered, most prominent among them a genuine wonder why this foolish creature would use a thrusting weapon like a machete. Any further thoughts were interrupted as my head hit the floor.

With a quick slash of her blade to clean off what would have been blood, she turned a gentle eye upon Gabriel and spoke, "You see that, dear? You never had anything to worry about from the scary undead. I"ll always protect you, my love. Now I believe there was something we needed to finish, so get-"

"Time is up."

-

Risa moved to take a step forward but hesitated, asking, "Wait...I mean, I know that she wasn"t going to have any children that way but why else would-"  
Definitely crying now, Emerald tried in vain to regain some of her composure before responding, "It"s my fault. I never should have returned to this city. The self-styled nobles put so much weight on lineage and breeding. You, Delilah, and Joseph have advanced so far and so fast...it"s only a matter of time before you"re able to recover your family name. I...wanted to beg you to leave it buried."

Looking more angry in the face of Emerald"s apparent sadness, Risa jumped back in, "You aren"t answering my question!"

Emerald turned back and threw her hands down on the table. As she did so, I saw several drops of her blood soak into the tablecloth from where her nails had been digging into her own hands.

As Emerald opened her mouth to speak, I was suddenly overcome with a wave of severe dizziness and pain in my chest. I grabbed at my chest as if that might somehow stop the pain and lurched forward to my feet.

"Joe! What"s wrong?!" Risa shouted, quickly darting over to catch me.  
"I...don"t know. It"s hard to breathe and I feel...weak," I struggled to respond over the crushing tightness in my chest.

I was sure that I was having a heart attack. The thought made me want to laugh, actually. That everything I"d struggled through was about to end because I couldn"t lay off the fried foods before ending up in this world...it seemed hilarious to imagine.

The thought that pushed everything else away was a very immediate worry over Del and a feeling that she"d been gravely harmed...or worse.

"Let me see," Emerald said as she dried her tears and quickly slithered over to me.

"Huh," I said as I started to black out with Emerald"s face looking down at me.  
"He"s losing a vast quantity of energy...but it looks like it"s leveling off," she said as she placed a hand on my chest, adding, "Take deep breaths Joseph, this should pass in a moment."

Her eyes were far softer than I remembered from our first meeting, and I saw a genuine concern in her over my well-being. As she continued to press a warmth into my chest, the pain finally subsided and my light-headedness passed.

As I stood back up under my own power, I had a sudden worry over what had caused the weakness in the first place. I had a horrible feeling that Del was in serious danger.

-  
-Through Delilah"s Eyes-

"Did you know?"  
"Were you aware?"  
"Was it not obvious?"  
"Have I told you?"  
"Are you familiar with this concept?"

Ajora jumped as I walked back through the door, followed by four more exact duplicates. A murderously sibilant voice coming from each of my necromantic manifestations.

"I am more construct than corpse."  
"It should have been clear."  
"You should have taken the deal."  
"Is this not how one negotiates?"  
"I would tell you that you should use your next life learning to never threaten the ones I love, but your soul itself will cease to be when I am done with you."

Rather than gloat, I used her moment of confusion to step aside and allow a different manifested spirit through the door. Ashia would have caused too much damage and required far too much direct control. While it was a great deal more dangerous to use such a free-thinking undead manifestation, our interests were aligned enough in this to nearly eliminate any concern of a backlash.

I gave the independent spirit a nod as she stepped forward toward Ajora.  
"No! You"re...dead! You-all of you!" Ajora said as she jumped back a step.  
"Then we"ll have something _else_ in common in a few seconds," the spirit said with a cold confidence, adding with an unneeded stretching of her arms, "No more words, beloved. No more illusions-the lich and I are in agreement."

Ajora started to backpedal toward the other side of the room, her husband forgotten in her terror. The spirit then charged forward with a clawed pulled back. In the next moment, her wicked claws shot forward, tearing a bloody swath through Ajora"s chest and exploding from her back...but not before doing the same to her husband that had somehow interposed himself between the two of them in a vain attempt to shield his wife.

"Hah," Gabriel choked out as he unintentionally spit blood onto the similarly wounded fox-woman"s face.  
"You fool...they...would have let you go," Ajora choked out as she dropped her weapon and pulled the slightly shorter man into an embrace.  
"Yeah?" Gabriel asked, slightly sarcastically, "Well...ain"t that a bitch."  
"A clean death is far more than you deserve after what you did to those girls...far more than I deserved for letting it happen," the large spirit said as she faded back from view.  
"If you...have any...compassion, lich...don"t tell Meryl what I"ve done," Ajora said as she stroked the hair of her quickly fading husband, her own blood pouring onto the floor as well.

With the voices of my constructs speaking in unison, I answered, "I don"t."

As another set of eyes glinted from the doorway in the dying glow of the fading magic of my spiritual companion, I added, "Not that it would matter in this case."

-

"I"m fine...whatever it was must have passed," I said as I took a few experimental steps around the table.  
"Are you sure? What was it?" Risa asked with concern, her hand not leaving my shoulder as she made to support me.  
"Probably another side effect of that damn artifact," I offered, unable to think of anything else that could have caused the weakness, adding with concern, "But now I"m worried about Del."  
"Worry about yourself for now, Joe. She can take care of herself. But you have a real talent for trying to faint at the worst possible times," Risa said as she nearly picked me up off my feet in a tight hug.  
"Too tight!" I gasped, causing her to loosen her grip a bit as I continued, "And believe me, you don"t need to tell me."

Slithering her way towards the door, Emerald spoke up, "I should go. It seems I"ve only made things worse."

"That is unlikely," Del"s voice said from the corridor.

As I looked up in relief toward the sound of her voice, I saw Del followed closely by Meryl. Del spoke up again in response to Emerald"s statement, "On the contrary, you are just the person for which we"ve been searching. The two of us have had a rather complicated evening and I would rather you answer a few questions before it turns even more complicated."

Despite the very angry look on Del"s face attempting to act as a deterrent, I buried her in a hug, silencing her protestations and almost instantly softening her angry gaze.

"I felt like something had happened to you...like you"d been hurt or-"  
With a quiet sigh, Del placed her delicate hand on my chest and answered softly, "I told you, my love. As long as you live, there is no force in this world that will kill me."  
Emerald scoffed at Del"s answer, "That"s a rather convenient explanation when you"re just leeching-"

Stepping into the light, I finally saw what seemed so strange about Meryl as she spoke, "It"s time for some answers, and I"m not letting your scaly ass out that door until we have them!"

She looked like the same person...if that person had been part fox instead of part tanuki. Conditioned as I was, I saw those traits first, but Risa didn"t even seem to notice as she stepped up next to her to face Emerald seemingly waiting for a response.

Making me smile as she tried to speak with her voice muffled by my shoulder, Del, piped up, "This is the first time we"ve had occasion to truly meet, and as I look at you, I have to wonder if that was by design. You are no simple lamia."

Now looking like she wanted to escape, but no less emotional, Emerald answered quietly, "If you can tell that much then it would be pointless to try and lie any further. You are correct, Delilah. I am no illusionist, but I am...something slightly different than a simple lamia."


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49 - No More Illusions

Having pushed me away slightly, Del took a step towards Emerald and simply crossed her arms expectantly. The effect of seeing Del's wonderfully ponderous breasts pushed up had an entirely different effect on me than the scaly woman before us.

Cornered, but no longer looking like she would run, Emerald began slowly, "Blood calls to blood. No matter the distance I tried to put between you, you were drawn to each other. I want to hate you right now, Delilah. My heart begs me to smash your phylactery and then crush your body to dust, but...my heart is honest in ways my head never could be."

As I took a closer look at Emerald, I finally noticed what should have been so obvious the first time I saw her. In all of Risa's illusions, my wife always kept her eyes the same enchanting green, and even after meeting Emerald it never really hit me that the visible part of that illusion had been perfect.

They had the same eyes.

Sliding away to face the garden, Emerald placed a hand on one of the columns and continued, "I can't hate you, however, because I know that this is all my fault. I've already lost so many pieces of my heart and I can't bear the thought of it happening again because of my own cowardice. _I_ was Lareina Panna."

"No...you're lying!" Meryl shouted as she stepped forward, "You-you brought Karisa to...Alnor to..."  
"Meryl...?" Risa began, suddenly realizing that her sister definitely looked different.

Openly sobbing now, Emerald continued, "My mother told me that I was special...that my children would be as beautiful and varied as the colors of the sunset. But in this place more than any other, the ridiculous notions of 'proper' breeding meant that my daughters were never going to have the same opportunities as any of the other 'nobles'. So I spun lies upon lies in an attempt to give you all an identity that didn't involve such an imperfect mother."

The silence that followed was thick enough to have been cut with a knife.

Emerald continued as the memories seemed to come over her in pieces, "I've had so many children over the centuries, and I've managed to destroy-"

"Stop," Meryl began as she leaned forward with a narrowed gaze, "We're not going to play the 'woe is me' fucking pity party. Are you my mother?"  
"Yes," Emerald answered simply.  
"Is Karisa my sister?" Meryl continued, looking like she might lose the momentum she'd gathered before asking her previous question.  
Turning back to look at Meryl directly, Emerald answered, "Yes."

Her composure shattering as the answer struck her like a kick to the chest, Meryl looked up with her eyes full of tears as she shouted, "Then why are you still standing there when I need your arms around me?!"

Hesitating for less than a heartbeat at the shouted words, Emerald slid forward and pulled the two sisters into her arms, holding them to her chest as her breathing went ragged and uneven in the wake of the overpowering emotion she felt at being able to truly embrace her girls as their mother.

Seeing such a seemingly mismatched group, and having been through some measure of the hell that was this city's bureaucratic fog, I could begin to see at least part of why Emerald believed she wasn't a fit mother. At the same time, I felt that entire mindset was wrong. The difference was that I couldn't imagine myself possibly caring less about what any other person might have thought-noble or not. I felt a solid core of anger within me as I tried to imagine my own children being denied anything simply because of who _I_ was.

Emerald continued to weep at this bittersweet reunion, "I'm so sorry...this is all my fault and now Ixi and Ajora-"  
"Death is not too wide a gap over which to leave things unsaid," Del interrupted suddenly, "I will give you what I can-a few minutes at best."

Not waiting for an answer, Del called forth a small globe of energy to her hand and whispered gently to it at first, then a bit more forcefully as her brow furrowed in what looked like a mild displeasure. Then, with a flash of violet light, the ghostly figures of Ajora and Ixi joined us in the room.

Perhaps it was the tension of the moment, but I almost laughed when I saw them appear, their hands locked as though they were already fighting with each other. A few seconds later they simply turned away from each other in a sulking huff.

Wise enough to know that she didn't have time to waste, Emerald slithered toward the pair of them, keeping a protecting hand over Risa and Meryl as she did so.

Asserting her authority in a voice that was far more powerful than any I'd heard from her since the night I officially became a whore, Emerald loudly spoke, "That's enough, both of you. If you wish to blame anyone for what has transpired, you should blame me. Antarylixi, Ajora...I need to tell you-"

"That you've won?" Ajora asked in a frustrated tone, "Yes, bravo. My body probably isn't even cold yet, you shrew."  
"Do not speak to her that way, she spent nearly everything she had to get you a seat at the Foxtail," Ixi added.  
"Hmm? Is someone talking? It _sounded_ like talking but that can't be right. Can an onahole even talk?"  
"I wouldn't know. Can one tear your spine out through your chest?"

"Be silent!" Emerald practically roared, "It is important that you both hear what I have to say, and we don't have much time."  
"Proceed, Miss Emerald," Ixi said with a half smile.  
"It's not as if I have any pressing business to which I must attend," Ajora added with a toss of her many tails.

"Ajora...about 3300 years ago, you were born in a small village near the northern edge of the island. Your father's name was Xian. He had your temper, your high cheekbones, and your...erm...large endowments. The first time he looked at you, he wept...saying that he'd never seen anything so beautiful in his life. He died three years after you were born, being nearly 180 years old...saying that you were the only thing that kept him alive those last few years."

Ajora looked shocked as Emerald gave her this information, asking, "How could you know-"

"Antarylixi, you were born about 2100 years ago in the city surrounding Charisse's Lost Ruins. Your father was a man named Lagus. He was a very frail man with beautiful olive skin-an outworlder that nearly succumed to injuries from a great fire that sprang up in the library in which he worked. Though he preferred the company of other men, and was deathly afraid of fire, he would hold you for hours...even when your infant coughs and sneezes singed his hair on more than one occasion. He died shortly after you were adopted by the Bloodhorn clan...his own inner fire no longer kept burning by your presence."

Ixi remained silent as Emerald continued, her spectral face deep in contemplation.

"Because I did so much traveling in those days, and because my existence is apparently offensive to any mamono that believes in species 'purity', I was forced to register you as adopted children.

I loved both of you your entire lives. Even if I was too much of a coward to do more than watch you from afar. Blood calls to blood, my mother told me. I failed to realize that simply being drawn toward each other did not mean you would understand why, and how that attraction could go so horribly wrong, "Emerald said despondently, tears still coming unbidden.

Ixi was the first to shatter the blanketing silence, "If what you say is true-no...I believe you. Because I was nothing more than a warrior for so long, I didn't understand why I wanted to be near her...just that it felt right. Your weakness will earn you no further malice from me, but at the same time...I feel as though I barely know you. You trusted me to take care of Meryl, Yuki, Kaeli, and Karisa...and I loved them like my own children.," she paused with a wistful smile at Meryl and Risa, "I would go through the same trial again without a second thought, but if you have any love for me, you will swear to me that you will never put another through anything like this."

Ajora scoffed, "What did you expect was supposed to happen here? We forgive you for being a glorified voyeur for several thousand years and then fade back into the shroud with warm wishes?" she continued as her spirit began to pace, "I made my own choices-your ridiculous notion of the blood drawing us together simply cheapens how I felt. It was _my_ choice to...have those girls by my side, even if it meant tolerating their overly clingy, doe-eyed draconic caretaker.

I suppose that it is the _slightest_ bit impressive that you managed to do this all right under my nose..." she paused for a moment before continuing with a smile, "Aside from this scaly oaf, I suppose the little sisters you gave me were rather amazing."

"Even though you nearly destroyed two of them and got the other two deported," Ixi said with a small grunt.  
"We're not having this discussion right now, unless you want to have it with your mouth full as you normally do when I have something to tell you."

The two of them continued to argue, even as they started to fade. Maybe it was my imagination, but even though it seemed like their insults had become even _more_ hateful, I could see that they were both smiling.

After the images faded, I saw Del shake a bit on her feet. I quickly moved to catch her, earning a smile and a nod from her.

Continuing to hold Del, I spoke up, "So then what do we call you?"

Probably not the right thing to say, but it was the only thing that came to mind.

"Joseph, you may call me whatever you wish. I have grown somewhat fond of 'Emerald' but if you wish to call me Lareina, you may do so."  
Stepping over to join us, Risa added, "How about mother?"  
Blushing a bit, she answered, "That...might be acceptable. I found the measure of that man to be...adequate."  
"Yeah, thanks," I said sarcastically.  
Still smiling, Risa asked, "So does this mean you'll get your ass out of the way of our attempts to meet with the lord?"

At that Meryl stepped away and looked at Emerald's sheepish expression, shaking her head as she spoke up, "You'd better, because mother or not...I'll put the boot to your ass."  
"That is rather crude, Meryl...but you are right. I have little I can offer in apology, but it was one of my contacts that put you on the path to the bronze scale pass," Emerald said with a smirk.

"We just need some of your blood to give to the doll you pissed off," I offered.  
"Here," she said, tossing a small vial to Risa, "Mallory and I go back a long way. I doubt she was actually upset."

Turning to us, Meryl looked extremely embarrassed as she began to speak again, "So Risa, uh...it's starting to clear up in my head now, but I know you never really liked foxes..."

Risa crossed her arms in an attempt to look like she was seriously considering this revelation as a problem, "You going to give up your business and sit around on your ass eating fried tofu?"  
"What the-fuck you! Take Joe out of the picture and I'd whip your ass!"  
"So...yes to the fried tofu then?" Risa answered with a wide grin.

Dishing out a playful punch in the arm, Meryl headed towards the door, "Come on 'old lady', you're staying with me. Delilah, you also better come with me...we need to go talk to the watch about you killing Ajora."  
"Understood," Del said as she stepped forward.  
"Wait! Won't you be in some sort of trouble?" I asked.  
Turning back to smile at me with a slight blush, Del replied, "There are at least two witnesses that saw Ajora attack me with foxfire at the Coveted Pearl, and Meryl could swear under truth geasa that my actions were taken in self-defense after she attempted to behead me. My only potential crime was manifesting a free-willed spirit, with a non-ectoplasmic corpus, in a residential area."

"Uh... _attempted_ to behead you?" Meryl began.  
"Let us go, I wish to return before it is too late and the watch of this city ask far too many meaningless questions."

-

Feeling like I needed a quiet evening to digest everything that I'd seen, I got the exact opposite once Del returned. Rousing me from my slumber with a simple kiss, Del said something about a catastrophic shortage of energy before she spent the next several hours sucking the energy from my body until I fell back to sleep.

Still tired, but hopeful enough that we might actually make some progress today, we set out early the next morning, heading back to the place we'd found the doll originally.

As we approached, I could have sworn I saw an evil glint in her eye.

"Please insert-"  
"Don't even start," Risa said with a grumble, "We're early...you willing to make that deal today?"  
"Maaaybe. What's in it for me?" the doll asked as she turned slightly in an attempt to pretend she wasn't a wanton slut, despite her childlike features.  
"I spoke to my mother and she said that you two were friends, so...can you do us this favor? We'll make sure your supervisor never hears about the issue with the forms," Risa said optimistically.  
"Fine, you're blocking my light anyway. Let me see it," the doll said as she held up her small hands to receive the vial.

As she took the vial and looked it over, she threw it against the nearby wall.

"Ugh, who wants blood anyway?" she began as I felt the anger on our side of the conversation being slowly turned up as though it were a jet engine preparing for takeoff before she added, "Just wanted to see if you could get it. So here's the shortcut...and you'll want to listen really closely."

Engines successfully disengaged, we leaned in closer to the well-dressed doll as she cleared her throat.

"Okay. There are two guards at the gate that leads up to Amarante's dwelling, right?"  
"Right...we had to speak with one of them to get...uh-let's just say it was the wrong pass," I replied.  
"Haha, no. That was better than paid theater! I soaked my bloomers straight through! Actually, are they _still_ damp? No...I guess they're okay." the doll said as she then spun an umbrella that seemed to have materialized from nowhere.  
"The guards at the gate?" Del urged.

"Right. Okay, so what you'll do is go up to the guard on the left, right?"

Fuck, I already knew where this was going.

"The guard on the left, got it," Risa said, falling into the trap.  
"Right," the doll answered.  
"Wait, the guard on the-" Risa attempted.

"From the perspective of inside the gate or outside the gate?" Del asked, thankfully interrupting this horrible attempt at a comedy routine.  
"Outside-guard on the left, right?" the doll replied.  
"So would it be _correct_ to say that you are referring to the guard standing at the westernmost guard position?"  
"Geez, you guys have got to be the saltiest bunch I've seen come through here in a long time. Yeah, the one on the left-west...whatever. All you need to do is ask her to take two steps to _her_ right-or west."

Frowning, Risa answered, "That has to be the most ridiculous thing I've heard in this entire multi-week ordeal. How in the world could that possibly be a shortcut?"  
"I can't explain it, you'll just have to try it and see. If I'm wrong then you'd have to start over anyway because I won't have any new forms for another four weeks," the doll explained.

"Let's just get this over with. It's early enough that we can probably scramble back up to a level 8 pass if this doesn't pan out," I said with a smile.  
"Even though it seems rather troublesome, I have enjoyed spending this time with the two of you," Del said as she turned to leave.  
"Watch out for booby traps!" the doll shouted as we made our way back into the sewers and finally back to the street.

-

"Excuse me," Risa said, addressing the guard politely, "I know this is going to probably sound...strange, but would you kindly take two steps that way?" Risa finished in her most charming voice.  
With a strangely wide smile, the guard asked, "Are you prepared for the consequences?"  
"Why not?" Risa and I said in unison as Del simply nodded.

The guard took two steps to her right (our left) and revealed something that nearly made my jaw hit the street.

Posted on the wall, directly behind her, was a piece of parchment with several time slots listed, an empty line next to each of them. At the top of this parchment it said in bold letters: _Sign up sheet to meet with Lord Amarante. (please print legibly in the time slot that you would like to request)_

"So," I began dumbfounded, "we can just sign our names on here? What about this slot here...the one that just says 'Now'?"  
The guard answered immediately, "If the slot is empty, you just print your name on the line and we let you through the gate."  
"How long has this thing been here?" I asked out of morbid curiosity.  
"Hard to say, really. I've only been here for three years and it was posted here before I transferred to this post. I heard it's being relocated to a more visible location in another day or two...or outright removed, apparently nobody was aware that it was here. So looks like you got here just in time!"

Before I could ask any further questions, Risa had already signed our names on the line and started pulling us toward the gate. I fully expected the guards to stop us for improper shoe color on a Wednesday or too many people _not_ named Ricardo.

When the guards didn't move to stop us, I dared to believe that this might actually be it.

"So, Joe... You don't mind if I call you Joe, do you?"

My startled attention was almost immediately pulled to the sound of the voice. I turned to see a snake woman comfortably sitting atop her many coils. Despite her reassuring smile, I couldn't shake off the feeling that there was something very odd about the small and completely barren hut in which I'd found myself.

"If you wouldn't mind telling me how I got here, then you can call me whatever you'd like," I said as I tried to look around for any signs of where I was.

I stared back to the snake-girl a bit more closely, trying to determine if she looked familiar. Not making a connection, I sighed in frustration, taking on a sour disposition at where I imagined this was probably going.

The snake-girl let out a soft sigh, slightly but visibly annoyed by what she must have considered my brusque manner.

"In due time, Joe... Please, take a seat. We certainly can't just leave you standing there," She said as she invited me to have a seat on a chair that I was quite sure wasn't there a second ago.

"I don't imagine I'd get far if I tried to make a run for it. You'll have to forgive my frustration, I've just been through seven layers of hell and this cherry isn't exactly making the shit cake any more appetizing," I answered, slumping down into the chair as I looked around for anything else that might have changed or appeared.

I continued, "I apologize-there's no reason to take my anger out on you. Though, you've got me at quite a disadvantage here..." I trailed off expectantly in the hope that this would prompt my host/fellow prisoner to introduce herself.

She tilted her head quizzically, not understanding. Then, as realization finally dawned in her eyes, she quickly covered her mouth with the sleeve of the large but otherwise simple kimono she wore to hide a chuckle.

"Oh, forgive me...I guess I haven't introduced myself after all. I just assumed that you..." she shook her head, quickly straightening herself back again. "I am Amarante, Lord of most of the Southern portion of this continent."

"Oh," I began before the words had fully processed, then adding, "Oh, shit! Sorry!"

I hopped out of the chair about as fast as humanly possible trying to at least get to a knee, adding, "I uh...meant something...else. My, but this is a wonderful city you have here!"

If I could have dug a hole and buried myself in it, I would have done so as I felt my blush likely turning me beet red out to the ends of my ears.

Her eyes immediately lit up at my mention of the city over which she rules, every trace of her previous irritation now gone from her face.

"Do you like it? I am relieved to hear so. To know that even people from the other world still appreciate Alnor is always reassuring news..."

Still feeling embarrassed, I answered, keeping my eyes alternately on the floor and any other place but her, "Honestly? I love it more than I can even say. Alnor is very nearly my ideal heaven. That so few issues actually have to come before you makes it...uh...totally fine for the difficulty involved in the ones that do."

I winced a bit as I remembered the infamous Day 7 of my recent bureaucratic adventures.

Continuing, I added, "I don't know if this matters to you, but this city is the only place I haven't felt like the rest of the world was out to get me-and that includes the world from which I came. I'd thank you for creating this place, but that'd probably sound presumptuous-like you made it for me. And of course that's just silly, you're probably ridiculously old-er...an old soul, you know. I also want to say that I ramble when I'm nervous...or drunk."

"I am glad to hear so," she simply stated. Despite the fact that she seemed to be staring straight in my direction, I could tell that her gaze was going right through me. "This city, you see... It is my dream."

She smiled faintly, fixing her gaze back upon me. "Ah, but that's enough about me for now. I take it that you're seeking for my blessing and counsel, correct?"

"I...ah, yes. That was my intention, but..Del and Risa were supposed to be here. Somewhere between the gate and here, I managed to lose them."

I started to get worried that I or one/both of them made a mistake somewhere in our paperwork.

A little frown creased the almost perfectly fair skin of her forehead, "I see... But there is no need to apologize: I am sure that the two of them will be here soon. What troubles me, however, is that I'm afraid that one of my personal attendants happens to be running a little errand for me out of town at the moment. Performing a successful blessing without her here would be rather difficult, so would you mind waiting a while for her to return? Otherwise, you could always come back tomorrow..."

I nearly collapsed into a neutron star at hearing the word "tomorrow", the bane of my existence for the past three weeks. The largest part of me was convinced that she was totally full of shit about the blessing being difficult for her. I also began to wonder about something she'd said earlier, coming to a firm decision on it.

"I don't..." I began, swallowing hard before continuing, determination pushing me forward, "I don't mind waiting right here. Really, it's no trouble at all-however long it takes her. It must be something very important, right? Perhaps the Nukita Consortium can be of assistance to you?"

I then took several deep breaths, the sort of preparation that would be obvious to anyone skilled in trade that I was about to to unleash the mother of all sales pitches in an attempt to pick up a massive client, kill time, or possibly annoy the Lord into submission.

"Good." She smiled, to my surprise appearing to be quite relieved at the prospect that I wouldn't have to return on another day.

She closed her eyes as I began to distinctly hear a faint breeze blowing outside.

"There," the Lord suddenly announced with a warm smile, as if something had actually changed in the past quarter of a second.

"There? Please forgive my relative ignorance, but did you just incept me or something? I wouldn't be surprised if you told me that gust of wind was my physical body sloughing off this mortal coil at this point..."

"Something of the sort..." She simply replied, apparently unaware of what I could have meant by the word "incept" in this context.

Snapping me from my worry that I'd somehow be asleep for another year, Del and Risa seemed to materialize next to me, kneeling respectfully before the lord.

Amarante nodded approvingly back at the two of them, gesturing them to rise. Slowly unfurling herself, she silently slithered towards Risa. With a sudden, almost theatrical movement, the Lord embraced the Danuki tightly. "My child," she said, solemnly welcoming her.

Slowly, she broke away from the embrace and bowed her head respectfully towards Del. "Child of Blacksky." Continuing to maintain a certain degree of solemnity, she curled back up into her original position, before addressing Del once more, "Quite a few of your tales have reached these old ears of mine throughout the decades, Sorrow of Ahmose. Still, I do believe that this is the first occasion that we actually meet in person, is it not?"

Risa was still blushing at the attention and remained silent.

Del lowered her eyes a moment before speaking, but continued with a polite smile, "I no longer bear her sorrow, my lord, but your acknowledgement is heartwarming. I had assumed that our project might have been taken as an insult, positioned as it was intentionally at the border of three lands. We...have not met personally, no."

The Lord's eyebrow rose a little at the mentioning of Delilah's loss of her previous position, but she continued to beam, "Your assumption is correct, child of Blacksky. Your city was without doubt a rather irksome presence to me, and I am sure that Ahmose can vouch that the relations between the two of us have always been rather...Tense. Nonetheless, what good would holding a grudge towards someone who has nonetheless sought me out so openly do? In here, you are my treasured guest. Nothing more, nothing less..."

Del replied with a nod, "It would be distressing to know that it troubled you overmuch. Such was the only way to guarantee independence for our citizens. Certainly you understand."

A moment of silence followed, as Amarante thoroughly examined Delilah from head to toe, a faint aura of sadness transpiring from the Lord's paradoxically hermetic smile. It only lasted a second, though, as she quickly dismissed it and turned around to face me and Risa.

"Still, while I sincerely thank you for your presence here, child of Blacksky, I hope that you can forgive me for my presumptuous belief that my attention should rather be more directed towards the more joyous matter at hand," she said as her smile turns to a certainly less than solemn grin as she addressed me and Risa. "So, to spare you with what might be my somewhat tiresome habit of dragging things on, tell me about yourselves!"

Risa straightened up a bit, taking a breath as she did so, "I am just a merchant, my lord. You may already know all of this, but my name is Karisa. I was born in the city nearly twenty years ago. My...mother died giving birth to me, by all accounts. I'm...nobody special, really."

I frowned at that negative statement and began my own answer, "She's being stupidly modest, my lord. She's the driving force behind our little business venture. I'm just an outworlder with some strange ideas, none of them would have ever been possible without her."

Risa flushes in embarrassment at the attention as she replies, seeming to almost forget where she is, "Oh, come on!" she says before turning back to the lord, "No, I'd still be dragging my cart from town to town if he hadn't told me about his brilliant ideas. The other women in the city would be breaking our door down if they had any idea just how...amazing he...um..."

She trailed off into silence, an even more fierce blush coloring her features as she rested her hands on her knees, her eyes on the floor.

The Lord appeared to be an avid listener, urging us to go on with an expectant smile, "And just how did you two meet? Did my child go with a more traditional route and sweep you off your feet? A casual meeting, perhaps...?"

At that point, she was starting to look less like a Lord considering whether she should grant us her blessing and more like an old neighbor with a particular taste for these sorts of stories.

Risa began as she seemed to look back on the memories with some measure of fondness, "Well...he sort of fell from the sky, right into my cart. After that we haven't really been apart."

Her statement reminding me of the painful circumstances that brought me here, I cut in with my own opinion, "Well, I didn't just fall from the sky. I jumped-from somewhere in my world that would have been high enough to kill me. Then there was this whole ordeal with a spider. I would have died-for all I know I was dead."

Risa perked up in response to that, adding, "No, it was really dumb luck that I was even any help...and it was my fault he got hurt in the first place. But Delilah and I spent almost a year putting him back together."

Del leaned forward to add her own clarification, "Karisa is leaving out that she ran up a debt of several million gold gathering the only suitable healing reagent that would allow us to heal him."

Risa looked away nervously as she whispered in response, "Del, she probably doesn't care about that!" before turning back to the lord again, "It's really no big deal. I mean...I didn't even know what he was like before I made the decision to save him. If I knew then what I know now, I wouldn't have let him walk into that forest in the first place-swept off his feet indeed."

Amarante seemed to have finally finished having her fun, as she wriggled a bit in her uncharacteristic "seat" to find a more comfortable position. She looked satisfied enough by the looks of it, as if she had just finished indulging herself in a particularly large dinner.

"I believe that ought to be enough to fill me in with all that I need to know about you and your past. Now, all that we are missing is the future..."

I can feel her eyes upon me, watching me intently before she turned apologetically to my companions, "Forgive me, children, but I will have to speak with Joe for a while..." She dramatically snapped her fingers. In an instant the entire hut disappeared into a sea of blackness, leaving me and the Lord alone in what seems to be a bright spotlight as she finished, "... In private."

She quietly moved up to me, her snake-like eyes never leaving my own.

"I worry for those children. Their scars run deep. Deeper than any of yours," she begins, gently resting her hand upon the gash on that ran across my eye and down my face, left by the dragon Ixi. "Those scars show, especially within this world of mine. And yet they are still able to smile from their hearts, able to love. They have probably seen more happiness in these past months than they have in well over the past two decades." As if to drive the point home, the Lord smiled once more at me. "You have done well, Joe, to stay by their side."

I hesitated only a moment before responding, "I'll be honest...this scares me more than anything else. You know as well as I do that my life is little more than the bat of an eyelash to both of them. My life will burn out long before its ever a concern for either of them. Even knowing that...this feels important, like maybe it's the ONLY important thing that I need to do."

She nodded, somewhat gravely, before asking you an unexpected question, "Tell me, Joe: do you happen to have any long-term goal in mind?"

Unable to look away, I still managed to look rather nervous as I took a breath to answer, "I...have several. I want to fill our house with laughter of mine and Risa's children, to see at least a few of my crazier business ventures come to fruition, and then see about rescuing Delilah's own daughter..."

Amarante looked straight at you, literally radiating warmth. "I must admit I expected no less from you, Joe. But I wonder if you are prepared for the burden of such dreams..."

I blinked. Suddenly, I am back in Alnor's city center as faceless shadows of its citizens almost frenetically go about their own business. A quick look at the starry sky above me is enough for me to realize that it is nighttime. I look around, beginning to worry about where Risa, Del or the Lord might have gone. And yet, as if driven by some otherworldly sense of purpose, my feet begin to slowly move forward, one after the other.

I have no idea how long I've been slowly trudging, but the tall buildings of Alnor seem to have completely gone now. All that I can see now are the vast multitude of alien and unfamiliar stars around me and the winding moonlit cobblestone path along which I am walking.

It is only when my legs are almost about to completely give in that I manage to wrap my head around the abstruse physics of the place in which I currently find myself. Somehow, the gentle winding path has managed to turn into what seems to be an enormous spiral, gently stretching upwards into the starry sky. Also, the more I think about it, the more the hard cobblestones beneath me seem to be acquiring a somewhat spongy, warm feel to them. I stop to touch it and run one of my fingers along it. Snake skin. Although I really can't explain to myself how I came to that conclusion.

 **"Look again"** Echoes the Lords' voice from a distance that seems to be as far as the one that separates the continent from the Moon.

I cautiously do as instructed, suddenly conscious of the distance that separates me from the ground so far down below. The sight that fills my eyes as I peer down almost causes me to gasp in surprise: what I had thought to be merely scales are actually marble-white mansions, outlined by a vast network of streets and alleys. I look up again, just in time to gaze upon an equally awe-inducing, ludicrous sight. Amarante's milk-white body appears to draw a long line amongst the stars, spiraling endlessly upwards, along with the endless city that she appears to be wearing as a second skin.

I blink again, unsure about whether to hope that I will wake up from this world or not. When I open my eyes once more, my entire view is filled with the sight of Amarante's golden eyes shining down upon me and the city below like a miniature pair of suns.

"My dream, Joe, is not just a part of me. It is what I _am_."

Beneath my feet, I can feel Amarante's entire body beginning to slither away. Before I can even react, I have begun to tumble helplessly. My efforts at trying to grasp at something that might break my fall prove to be fruitless as I sink towards the ground like a stone.

"And the same goes for you."

Without a sound, I am swallowed by the Earth below.

I awaken. At least I _think_ ] I do, though the blackness that envelops me seems to suggest otherwise.

My eyes see nothing, but I can still feel that I am not alone in the darkness; two obscure presences seem to be standing right by my side.

"Will you love her?" whispers a cold, heartless voice in my left ear.  
"Will you be by her side when she is crying?" giggles a second voice in my right ear.  
"Will you protect her from harm?"  
"Will you smile for her when she is laughing?"  
"Will you bear the brunt of her hatred?"  
"Will you teach her to love this ever-short life of ours?"  
"Will you...?"  
"Will you...?"  
The cacophony of voices becomes almost maddening.

"Yes!" I scream, "A hundred thousand times, yes. For her, there is no question you could ask to get a different answer. Even if you asked me to pull the moon down, or crack the sky, you'd get the same."

 **"Swear it!"** They both seem to stubbornly yell at the same time.

I take in a massive breath and shout back at the voices, "I swear it! On my existence, my name, or my future. If I had stronger words to call forth on this oath, I would use them. My heart would demand no less!"

The two voices finally disappear with a single, satisfied sigh, followed by a welcome silence.

I am finally granted a moment to catch my breath. The endless series of almost otherworldly scenes that have just taken place before my eyes seem to have nonetheless taken their toll on me. As I begin to seriously wonder if the grim world that seems to stretch out all around will ever fade away like the others, it hits me. I am not alone in the darkness anymore.

I look around, trying to pinpoint the exact position of this new presence, bracing myself for the worse. Finally, as if a light has been suddenly shone to reveal the main actress of the absurd play that seems to be unfolding all around me right now, Risa appears before me, apparently just as confused as I am by the blackness that seems to envelop everything around her but, more importantly, by my previous disappearance.

Feeling as though I can still somehow move in this darkness, I resolve that I will not let Risa wander in it alone. I reach out in an attempt to pull her to me, if not to actually grab her, than at least to let her know that I am here.

Thankfully confirming that this is no mere illusion, I feel her start for a moment as she feels the unexpected contact, only relaxing back into my embrace once she realizes it is my touch. She turns to face me directly as we continue to float in this darkness, her eyes say more in their gaze than any book as mine respond in kind, defying that words even be put to what was passing between us in that moment.

"Karisa. Joe." A solemn voice cuts through the darkness, causing the two of us to spin around. This time, luckily, my eyes are not assaulted by some other bombastic vision; Amarante is quite simply standing before us, the whiteness that seems to be radiating out of her entire body acting almost like a weak beacon in this dark place. Peering behind her, I can even barely make out Del's silhouette as well.

The Calm Lord soundlessly glides towards the two of you.

"I bless you with a dream." There is something about the tone of her voice that causes a cold shiver to run down my back for a moment. A blue flame, no bigger than the one of a candle, appears in her outstretched palm.

"Is this...our dream? Risa asks as her eyes move between me and the flame.

As we both delicately take it from her hand, I can feel it gently beating. It is soothingly warm.

As we take hold of the flame, we can feel the calm, measured pulse of it. It seems strange to think that something so small represents the nearly impossible goal which we set out to attain.

With the light illuminating Risa's features, an almost unbelieving smile on her face, I know that this is the right choice. Whatever else happens, this moment-Karisa and Joseph holding their dream, would endure.

"I don't have to say it, but I will. I love you Karisa," I say, using her unshortened name so that she'd never worry that I'd done this for some fantasy or without knowing exactly what I was doing.  
"You'll never need to say it, but I'll always be happy to hear it. I love you too, Joseph..."

The Lord waits patiently, before finally moving closer to the Danuki.

"My child," she says, kissing Karisa on the brow, "You have chosen well."

The lord breaks away from her, slithering past Delilah with an acknowledging dip of her head.

She stops right in front of me, at no more than a dozen of inches away from my face. "There will come a time when I will have to tear apart everything you ever strove for and everything you tried to build here bit by bit, stone by stone. Alnor is merciless, and everything must always start anew within it. If you continue down the path that I fear you are walking, there might come a time when we will meet on not such amiable terms."

Amarante pauses before continuing, "But that time is not now. And until that day, Joe," Gently, she cups my head into her soft, white hands, "Do not ever stray from your dreams. Not even a single one of them."

Slightly shocked, I respond, "Despite how it may seem, I don't want Alnor to be anything like the world from which I came. I took the express train out of there for a lot of good reasons. Knowing that this city is your dream, though, it just wouldn't be right for it to be boring. But I also wouldn't do anything to harm it...because it's part of my dream too. And really, where would the fun be in only dreaming about things you can see when you're awake?"

Her smiles fades for but a brief second. Then, quite abruptly, she gives me a quick peck. The act appears to be more driven out of gratitude than actual desire, but nonetheless the molasses-like gob of demon-energy that momentarily courses through my entire body is enough to almost send every nerve in my body into a sizzling haywire.

Without saying a single word, the Lord distances herself from the three of us, smiling radiantly. And with that, she is gone. The flame in my hand begins to grow, enveloping all of us in its almost comforting embrace.

My eyes fluttered open, this time for real. Despite the cold, early morning sun that is rising on the horizon or the damp earth beneath me, however, the warmth from the dream still seemed to cling to me.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50 - Fragments of Life

-

She dashed forward as I expected, my body already moving inside her guard. I stepped across where her balance line would be and threw a quick chop followed by an elbow, both of them catching her in the throat. Her attempt to reverse her momentum nearly bent her spine backwards over my knee as I threw a solid punch to her solar plexus.

Not able to see the reaction but knowing what it would be, I ducked as her arm passed through my hair, just barely missing my skull as the air shuddered in the likely sonic boom that was created with the sheer speed of her passing hand.

Grabbing her wrist before the arc of her punch had fully extended, I brought her arm down as I lunged upwards, breaking her arm at the elbow with my skull as the fulcrum of this bloody lever.

I ticked the seconds off in my mind as she withdrew a moment. On the second tick I jumped slightly, bringing my knees up toward my chest, and reared my head back. I began hurling myself forward as if to go into a forward roll, my descending foot landing on her thigh with my hands on her shoulders as her dash had carried her forward so quickly that she was nearly beneath me.

As she made to throw a skull-crushing punch at me, my face was already descending towards hers as fast as humanly possible. The barest touch of her knuckle grazed the outer edge of my eye socket as it passed, the force behind her attack turning the bone to powder, just as my forehead connected connected with her nose.

Her mouth opened in pain or surprise-the goal I had been trying to achieve-and I spit the tiny object down her throat just as the crushing pain of her punch finally registered in my brain, easily pulling a scream from me as I hit the ground on my knees, my opponent jumping back and grabbing her throat as she threw a look of disbelief at me.

Spitting black blood onto the ground as she tried to clear her eyes of the mixture of her and my blood, she calmly spoke, "I do not understand. How is a human able to move as you do?"  
Trying to hold my left eye in the socket to prevent it from falling free of its broken home, I drew a few lines in the dirt as I answered, "Would you understand if I told you I was cheating?"

I kept the count.

One, two. She takes a step forward. Seven, Eight. The ground begins to rumble as a nearby conflict seems to shake the entire nation of Kaori.

"You know that you will die here, and yet there is hope and even joy within you. Are you a hero acting as the vanguard of the approaching army?"

Damn it, I lost the count again.

That thought was ground into a bloody mist as I had no more answers for her supernatural quickness. My arm was sundered from my body as her cruel grasp then punctured the skin of my chest to use my ribs and sternum like a convenient handle as she picked me up with a single arm to drain my essence from me.

Smiling even as I coughed up blood, I let out one last gasp as I uttered, "I'm no hero, and that...is no army, Lorelei. That...is...your mother."

-

I snapped awake in a cold sweat, greeted immediately by Del's eyes looking at me in concern.

"I...just had a really bad dream," I offered to the unasked question.  
"So it seems, my love," Del whispered back at me as she lovingly brushed the sweat-matted hair from my brow, "Do you wish to speak about it?"  
I leaned up a bit and kissed the top of her head, "It was just a dream, I'll be fine."

I quickly closed my eyes, more in an attempt to hide from the still-knowing innocence of my lover's violet stare than in an attempt to go back to sleep.

"Understood."

-

Del, Risa, and I had been having a wonderful conversation about the quality of tea in the city. Before that it had been a rather complicated discussion about whether the hard prohibition on plowing a fox still applied given the revelations on Meryl. Some time before that it had been the delightful weather for this time of year.

Just as Del has suspected, the city guards had needed to ask more than a few questions of Del and Meryl about what exactly had happened at Ajora's estate. It took nearly two days and the intervention of another necromancer to determine that, while she may have been somewhat excessive, Delilah's actions legally fell under those acceptable in self-defense.

Due to the laws on mind control of a magic or spiritual nature, even if Meryl had planned the whole thing, the spiritual remains of the kitsune-bi upon her psyche cleared her of any suspicion. She wouldn't have been suspected in the first place if she hadn't also been the oldest of Ajora's adopted daughters, meaning that Meryl stood to inherit everything she already thought she owned.

It turned out that we'd never learn what actually happened at Ajora and Gabriel's wedding. Del claimed that any further attempts to call Ajora's spirit back from the beyond would be damaging to her, and it was nothing more than a curiosity at this point.

Emerald-Lareina had to leave the city, her exile still in effect, but made certain it would be far easier to contact her in the future. She also made a tearful demand that she be present at the birth of mine and Risa's child. It was a possibility that she might be able to buy herself out of exile, but with interest and the sheer size of her original debt, she was still short some two million gold-far more than we were willing or able to provide.

With that all (mostly) settled, we finally got to spend some quiet time at home.

For the last three days since meeting with Lord Amarante, however, about the _only_ topic that seemed to have gone completely without discussion was sex between me and my wives.

Seriously?

Every single time my eyes caught Risa's, a flood of thoughts and emotions seemed to bury the both of us until one of us looked away. Even Del failed to bail us out in this instance, possibly realizing that this was a bit more complex than a case of stage fright.

According to Del's research, and the agreement of nearly everyone else we asked, the lord's blessing was pretty damn absolute. If Risa and I made love, she _would_ get pregnant. Sure, that wasn't far off from what they'd told me in health class-when you put tab 'P' into slot 'V', babies happen. Even with at least a few of my...'conquests' taunting me along those lines, and the now disturbing trend of every single goblin I passed on the street to smile and wink at me, I'd had so much sex since I got to this world with no such (obvious) consequences that I'd nearly forgotten that component.

We didn't rush into this, and we'd had more than enough time to think this through while waiting in line and running all over hell's half-acre to even get in to see the Lord. This was definitely what we wanted, and all it would take is one of us to mention it to get us over the fear of staring into the unknown.

"Are these Kioko leaves? This is just great-the touch of chicory adds just the right touch of bitterness," I said, offering the conversational equivalent of throwing up my hands in surrender.  
"Definitely. I got a great deal on them at the market yesterday. Pretty much got the shopkeeper to throw them in for free with the herbs I was picking up for dinner," Risa answered, her own white flag waving wildly.

Del opened her mouth to speak, mine and Risa's eyes jumping to her immediately, possibly hopeful that she'd pull us out of this comical quagmire, "I received word from Ish that she managed to procure those tomes I requested. She said that she will deliver them personally within the month."

Risa and I both let out a sigh of quiet frustration.

"So how did she get them, and what do you hope to find in them?" I asked Del, not certain I was completely interested.  
"Apparently there is a vast collection of many impressive pieces of writing within Michiko's domain. Were it not for the inconvenience of being at the bottom of the sea, the thought of living in such a place would appeal to me. Regardless, I do not believe that these are original versions of the texts in question, but Ish was able to get a transcription of those and two other books that never made it into the Blacksky archives. I remain hopeful that that they may provide some options on how to resolve my magical conundrum."

"If you find anything interesting, let me know. I haven't been much help, but that might be just the thing I need to come up with something," I offered.  
"Understood. If I do not find anything of true worth, I may need to revisit the notion of dragging her back by force."

Risa seemed shocked at that, "Whoa there, sexy! You've got to be kidding. That's deep in Kaori's land, and I've heard _that_ hornet's nest is even more riled up than normal lately after some sort of infighting. If you forced your way that close to Zarom, they'd probably start moving their proper military forces."

"I appreciate your concern, Risa. At present, such an assault could possibly strain my magical reserves to the breaking point. I would never attempt such an incursion without a desperately pressing need," Del answered, now looking as though she was pondering that exact idea.

Taking a deep breath over several seconds, I spoke again, changing the subject to the one that we'd all been wanting to address, "Risa, let's do it tonight."  
Knowing that I didn't mean an assault on Kaori, and seeing her nervous blush bring her color close to matching my own, she turned to look at me directly, "Okay."  
"Whew...I thought you might turn me down," I said in an attempt to get my heart back to beating at a reasonably normal rate.  
"No...I'm glad you said something. I've been so nervous-not to mention ridiculously horny. If you'd waited another day or two I would have probably just thrown myself at you like normal, and I want this to be special," Risa answered as she wrung her hands.

"Would you like me to leave the two of you alone this evening?" Del asked flatly.  
Risa straightened up in her seat as she answered, "Absolutely not. Not only do you have every right to be there...I want you there."  
"Risa is right. You are an important part of this family and in this messed-up world, it just feels like you should be there," I added.  
"Understood," Del replied, looking slightly relieved.

We remained silent for the next several minutes. I looked up at the sun and figured it couldn't be much later than noon and sighed as I took another sip of this increasingly annoying tea.

"You know," I began as I set my cup back down on the table, "It's not like we have anything else to do today. Maybe after we finish this tea we could-"  
Risa answered by dumping the rest of it into the grass, "It was swill anyway. No wonder I got it for free."  
"I don't even really like tea," I said with a smile as I used my own cup to help water the garden.

Having set my cup back down, Risa reached over and gently grabbed my hand as she stood and began slowly and deliberately leading me to our room. Del followed behind, looking just the tiniest bit distant even after I grabbed her own hand in an attempt to reassure her that this was what we wanted.

It should have occurred to me that perhaps Del didn't _want_ to be present for this. It represented something that wouldn't be possible for her and, perhaps more than that, reminded her of the important issue with Lorelei that was still hanging over her like deadly thunderhead.

For now, though, she seemed at least calmed by our presence. Even though this moment, like the blessing with Amarante, was more for Risa, I wasn't going to let Del worry for much longer if I could help it. Today or tomorrow, I would start putting my plan to somehow recover Lorelei into motion.

Those thoughts were temporarily (and thankfully) stifled by a series of passionate kisses from my Danuki bride as I was pulled into our room.

While I still preferred the flowing silken attire Risa normally wore on the road, it was far easier to draw her out of the increasingly familiar Alnor garb, the latter descending to lay in a ring at her feet as I slid the cloth over her shoulders.

My own toga took up a similar position at Del's touch, her delicate hands leading the cloth to the floor and away from my slender form.

Even though I'd managed to work off what remained of too many late night tacos and deep fried mistakes, I was having some self-critical second thoughts about having suggested that we start this with the sun still beaming brightly through every window.

Perhaps wrongly assuming that my averted gaze was a reflection on how she looked, Risa gently ran her thumb from my ear down the line of my jaw to draw my gaze. Whatever she saw in my eyes must have been reassurance enough for her as her deep emerald eyes took on an entirely different kind of hunger than I'd ever seen.

Letting her hand trail from my face slowly down my chest, she stopped just short of my lower abdomen, her eyes never leaving mine. With a slow turn, she ran her tail teasingly up the inside of my legs, again stopping short as she stepped away from me and slowly made her way towards our bed, an invitingly sultry look shot over her shoulder being the only invitation I needed to see her as the quarry at the end of this hunt.

As I saw the lissome shape of one of my two ideals of female perfection spread out on the bed, her modest breasts slowly rising with her breath and the gentle swell of her hips calling to me more loudly than any lust-drenched fantasy my mind could have conjured, I felt Delilah's soft lips on my ear as she whispered to me, "She is more beautiful right now than I've ever seen her, Joe. The energy surging within your core is screaming out in a mad desire to lay the ultimate claim upon her, to see her swollen with your child, and to write a piece of history upon your wife that can never be unwritten. The only feeling the outpaces my jealousy at seeing your supreme yearning for her, is the desire to see you utterly fill her with your lust. Do not make us wait, my love."

Del moved above Risa on the bed, rolling her onto her back and laying Risa's head in her lap as she pulled my Danuki's arms back to hold them immobile. My undead wife leaned down and began to whisper to Risa, the heat of her breath almost visible as I saw Risa flush and squirm at the words with which the pale temptress was inflaming her, all the while sending her violet gaze back up at me in barely-concealed lust.

Wanting to savor this moment for as long as possible, I moved to the end of the bed. Grabbing Risa's toned leg, I began kissing my way to her towards the top of her leg, stopping right as I neared the end of her femoral artery as I was nearly overwhelmed by her musk.

Compared to her scent, no demand upon me had even been so direct or so insistent. As I ventured a look upwards at her face, I saw each of Del's whispered utterances wash over Risa's writhing body with more heat than any eromantic spell she could have called forth.

Risa's sparkling green eyes calmly pleaded at me even as her body screamed in wanton desire, her back already trying to arch in an ecstasy that, so far, consisted only of her anticipation.

Del finally released Risa's hands as I moved upon my tailed lover slowly, her hands gripping my shoulders firmly as her eyes darted over every inch of me, her mind taking an accounting of the many sins we would lay upon each other in the creation of a miracle.

As I found myself at the inhumanly warm gates to her core, Risa entwined her hands about the back of my neck and began to whimper, almost as if wounded, her breath already coming heavy with the barest of touches upon her.

Moving forward ever so slightly, Risa's inviting outer lips began to twitch the moment our flesh truly touched, her body already betraying her. At this stimulation, she nearly threw herself from the bed as her back arched, pressing her chest up against me in the physical manifestation of a purely emotional joy.

Now being given the perfect angle, I leaned into her, the silken steel of my desire easily parting and pushing through the innumerable soft folds of her inviting womanhood until I could go no further.

With a squeal of surprise, Risa shouted, "Oh! Oh, lords it's amazing..."

Biting back on the nearly overwhelming sensation that would have marked this moment as my most pitiful, I simply remained tied to my wife, sliding an arm beneath her to cradle her neck as I laid the other upon her cheek, my eyes trying to burn this moment into my memory forever.

I kissed her gently as her body calmed slightly, her eyes opening and closing slowly as if she'd been drugged.

"Are you c-certain this is what you want? " she whispered in question as her body shivered anxiously.  
"I...couldn't stop if I wanted to," I began as I withdrew myself almost entirely from her, adding as I hilted myself again within her, "But I won't stop. I don't want to stop"

Every restrained feeling and every voiceless desire between us was spoken in volumes too gentle for the ears to hear-too subtle for the eyes to see.

I kept only one secret for myself, the very thought of it threatening to stain my heart in the purity of this moment. Pushing it from my mind, I kept my eyes on Risa's, suspecting that some part of her already understood.

The slow entwining journey of our bodies ran over near-peaks and valleys too numerous to count, the minutes seeming to roll by as quickly as the beating of our hearts, thumping in time with the gradually speeding cadence.

My own moans finally breaking free from their prison, I felt a tightness over my entire body as my tension began to mount, my spine tingling as the intensifying electricity drove us towards a final crescendo.

Neither of us could resist the emphatic demand that so sweet a dance finally come to an end. I set my stare upon my love's face as I lost what remained of my restraint, my boiling essence touching off her own screaming climax as my every muscle seized in a vain attempt to force myself deeper inside of her.

Her eyes shot open and seemed to take on a faraway look as her grip on my neck tightened to pull me closer, her shuddering breaths and unwavering gaze pouring over me as our bodies ran ragged over what was left of our passions.

My muscles gave out almost immediately afterwards as I nearly collapsed atop Risa, her own strength too sapped to even attempt to move me.

With the sound of gentle weeping in her voice, blessedly colored by joy rather than pain, Del whispered to us as she stroked mine and Risa's hair, "That was...the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I should-"

She made to get up but I used the strength I had left in my arm to grab her wrist in an attempt to keep her from leaving, only realizing after I had done so that Risa had grabbed Del's other wrist with the same intention.

"If what I had experienced...before, had been anything like that, I would be a far different person today," Del whispered, her voice seemed to fade as I began to slip into an exhausted slumber, "I do not deserve either of you."

My only response before I faded completely was an attempt to hold Del's hand a bit more tightly.

-

After that day...things went, more or less, back to normal.

"Normal" may not have been the word to describe it as the next day kicked off what I can only assume was a dedicated and concerted attempt by fate itself to convince me to take up drinking. The stress hit me like a steel-toed boot to the face as I started to worry if everything was going to be perfect, if we could afford everything we needed, if Risa was eating enough, all along with at least a thousand other shifting worries.

On top of all that, both of my wives seemed to have had their libidos cranked even further beyond their already inhuman levels. Risa's overinflated desire could be understood possibly as a side effect of some insane mamono hormones as a result of her condition. With Del, I could only assume that it was some combination of a need to "keep up" mixed with a desire to see me laying, utterly insensate, in every room of the house as often as possible.

Anything I said could be taken as an invitation. It was like walking on eggshells that had already been pre-cracked just to taunt me.

-

"Looks like it's going to rain today," I said as I looked out the window at a few dark clouds in the sky.  
Throwing her bag (and any further desire to go shopping) across the room, Risa slid up behind me, "Oh, it's _definitely_ going to be a wet one."

-

"Hey, Risa. Have you seen any of my clothes? I mean...even the ones I had hanging up and in the drawers are gone."  
"I saw an ant in the kitchen so I thought we should wash them all," Risa said, looking positively devious.  
"How am I supposed to go out with no clothes?"  
"Mmm...I guess you'll just have to stay... _in_."

-

"Del, where did you put all those dwarven steel plates that were in the basement?" I asked.  
"I found a use for them."  
"That's...a little vague. Did you-"  
"Let us copulate," she interrupted, her body pinning me to the floor.

-

The only reprieve I managed to get was when Genevieve arrived about three weeks later to deliver the books she had promised to Del. The moment Del got her hands on them, she ran off with an almost childlike glee, vanishing for several days.

She only came up for "air" when her energy reserves were low. That usually meant another day on my back. At least she took those opportunities to relate to me what she had learned from them so far, at least a few of the ideas sounding hopeful. It was hard to say how much I actually retained while my undead lover drove me to distraction, but a few stray pieces of information definitely put a finer edge on one of my plans.

After only about a month, Risa was already starting to show a slight bump on her belly. I first noticed it in the bath as she was drying herself off.

"See something you like?" Risa asked with a wide smile, snapping me from my reverie and making me realize I'd been staring.  
"All sorts of things-everything."

Blushing a bit at my focused attention, Risa leaned down over the water to give me a kiss. I saw my chance and I took it, quickly pulling her off her feet and back into the large steaming bath.

"Damn it, Joe...you know how long my tail takes to dry," she said as she sputtered slightly.  
"We'll call it payback for throwing me down into the flowerbed earlier," I quipped as I pulled her backwards into an embrace.

Craning a slender arm back over her shoulder, she turned slightly to deliver the kiss that had been her original intention.

"Dinner is going to be late," Risa said after our kiss as she shot me a seductive look of desire through her gorgeous half-lidded eyes.  
Repositioning her slightly on my lap, I pulled her back against me as I answered, "You looked like you had a taste for something else anyway."  
As she rubbed herself against me with a sultry chuckle, she replied, "Oh, always. But that look on your face says you just wanted to hug me _and_ your daughter."  
Now blushing myself as I looked down over her shoulder at where my hands had chosen to rest, I mumbled a bit before giving an actual response, "I hope she doesn't know what I'm about to do to her mother."

-

Taking one of the few chances I had to get out of the house, I waited until Risa had gone shopping for dinner and quickly made my way to Genevieve's home in an attempt to ask her for assistance that might turn my one increasingly desperate plan into two equally improbable options.

Knocking at the gate brought an imp dressed (admittedly, rather adorably) in a fetching maid outfit.

"Yes?" the maid imp asked as she peeked out through the crack offered by the slightly opened door.  
"I'm here to see the lady of the house, please. My name is Joseph...I don't believe she is expecting me," I offered politely.  
"Please step inside. The mistress is entertaining a few guests, but I will inform her of your arrival."

The unusually reserved imp led me into a modest sitting room with several comfortable chairs, offering me a cup of tea while I waited. Not willing to brave the potential ingredients in said tea, I politely declined and simply stared out the window as I waited.

Coming back into the room with far more color on her face to accompany what looked like marks from a whip or riding crop, the imp gave a small bow as she breathed heavily, "Hah...the mistress will be with you s-shortly."

"Uh...thanks."

Another handful of minutes later, the mistress herself stepped into the room, heading to a well-concealed bar across the far wall. As she passed by me, she exuded a scent that left no question as to what she'd been doing only moments before and she seemed to be trying to avoid looking at me completely.

"Thank you for seeing me," I said a bit too quietly as she seemed to ignore me.

As I took a breath to speak again, not certain she'd heard me, she finally spoke up with her back still facing me, "So you are the interim chairman of the prostitute's union."  
"I suppose that's technically-"  
Cutting in again as though she hadn't heard or wasn't listening to me, she continued, "I had hoped it might be some other man with the same name, given the substantial pain your reforms have caused me."

Unable to read any kind of emotion in her voice, but somehow feeling guilty for coming here with a potentially ridiculous request, I remained silent for close to a full minute before trying to speak again, "I assure you that I wasn't-"

Interrupting me yet again (Now she was just being a bitch), she finally turned around with an unreadable smile, "But you are here for another reason entirely, Joseph. Congratulations are also in order, no? Does your visit have something to do with your growing family?"

The brightness of her smile had me fully convinced she'd forgotten about any anger she might have felt over the whore's reforms (that she mentioned less than two minutes prior), as I answered with a half-smile of my own, "In a roundabout way. Before I continue though, I need your assurance that nothing we speak of will leave this room."

Now actually looking interested, Genevieve leaned back against the bar and stared straight through me as she answered, "You should have brought your charming wife Karisa, Joseph. She knows how to not look desperate when she's about to make an unreasonable request."

"I guess I am desperate, and you may be the only person that can help. I wanted to come through that door with something I could even offer that might be able to persuade you, but I already know that there's nothing I could offer that you would want."

There we go. Delivered like a practiced salesman. Throwing myself to the floor and kissing her feet would have likely seemed less flagrantly desperate.

"Before I turn you down, why don't you at least tell me what it is you want," she said as she looked away.

Giving a sigh, I quietly answered, "I need to know the final rune you used to create the Blacksky channeling focus with Del."  
Looking like she was as likely to laugh in my face as respond, she composed herself a bit before replying, "Oh? Going to break ground on your own city are we? What possible need could you have for such knowledge."

"Knowledge is it's own-"  
Cutting me off with a gesture, she replied, "I am speaking with you, Joseph-not your wife."

At that I stood, "That doesn't make it any less true. But this is for a purpose that is very important to me. I haven't seen Del in days because she's been digging through those books you got her trying desperately to find an answer."  
"Some things will always remain beyond our reach, Joseph," she answered quietly.  
"But this is important! Isn't there some way I could convince you to help me?"  
"I am truly sorry Joseph, but you would not survive learning the rune," she said as she turned back to me, her seriousness barbed with melancholy, "Had I known your request was for a reason of such import I would not have answered you so flippantly."

With a deep sigh, I shook my head, "I knew it was a long shot anyway. I figured it was probably something only a demon could handle anyway or you'd have already taught it to Del."

Making her way to the door in an obvious invitation for me to leave, she said, "I understand. I apologize that I could not be of more assistance but I cannot stay to chat at the moment, sadly, as I am entertaining several guests. If you have any further need of me, you can stop by again."  
Heading out the front door, I turned back and gave a small bow, "Thank you for seeing me though, it was a crazy idea anyway."  
"You are most welcome, Joseph. Please stop by again soon," she finished as she gently closed the door.

I was reasonably certain I heard several cracks of a whip and some somewhat pained moans as I made my way down the street toward home.

With Genevieve's rejection, I was left with only one option and a very slim chance of success. It was better than nothing, and far better than forcing Del to confront the daily reminder of her lost child.

I knew that Del would say little, if anything, about how she truly felt about the situation. It was enough to know that she'd spent nearly her entire life learning and practicing necromancy for the sole reason of getting her daughter back.

Shaking the thoughts off for now, I headed home to make sure that my increasingly horny pregnant wife didn't start humping the furniture in my absence.

-

It took about another full month for Del to have completely digested the contents of the books she received from Genevieve. The resulting experiments had proven to be...unpromising. I gathered this information the night that she finished her tests.

Finally attempting to slide into bed with Risa and I after nearly the entire month absent, Del had moved a bit too quickly and managed to rouse me from yet another disturbing dream.

"Any luck?" I whispered hopefully to her in the dark, the frustrated look on her face answering my question before she even spoke.  
"There were many powerful and interesting techniques, but nothing that would be of any use," she answered as if exhausted.  
"Don't worry, Del. I'll keep trying to think of something," I said in the subdued voice of near-slumber  
"I know you will, my love."  
"Do you...need any energy? You look really exhausted," I asked.  
"No, Joe. Return to sleep," Del answered as she looked away.

Now I was really worried. It was rare that I ever had to even mention sexual activities, the desires of my companions being greater than my own, but Del normally wouldn't have turned down my own offer for such activity if we were still in the presence of Lord Amarante.

I wanted to cry in frustration at the warring emotions within me, each represented by one of the women beside me.

While I continued to wrack my brain on how to make my only plan to recover Lorelei work, I felt Risa move slightly beside me. As I was about to move in an attempt to make her more comfortable, I realized that it wasn't Risa that had moved, but her tiny passenger.

I covered my mouth to stifle a small gasp, my drowsiness almost instantly obliterated as the reality of this moment drew me into its inescapable clutches. My eyes flew to Risa's belly, the taut skin over her swollen middle only now seeming to be growing far more quickly than I would have ever imagined in so short a time.

My breath quickened ever so slightly as I tried and failed to completely wrap my mind around the amazing thing I was seeing.

"Give me your hand, Joe," Del gently whispered to me, a welcome smile upon her lips again.

As I did so, she led my fingers softly to my daughter's ever-growing home, Del's own hand remaining on mine.

"You seem surprised, my love."  
"She's growing so fast, Del."  
"Danuki pregnancies move more quickly than humans, typically lasting four to five months," Del continued in a whisper.  
"I just felt her move!" I spouted in a harsh whisper, nearly smacking myself as I felt Risa stir in her sleep.  
"Your warmth is different than Risa's so she likely knows you are checking on her. Perhaps she already has a touch of your amusing arrogance and is trying to impress you."

As I was about to respond, I ventured a look to make sure Risa was still asleep only to see her eyes wide open, smiling up at me. Feeling suddenly very embarrassed, I made to pull my hand away before Risa spoke up.

"She kick you awake too?"  
"Uh...sort of..."  
"I swear, Joe...you get bashful about the strangest things. You know Meryl commissioned a top artist to do an oil painting of our market encounter, right?"  
"You-you're joking, right?"  
"No, Risa is correct, Joe. I have not yet seen it, but I have been told that it was done very tastefully."  
"Del..." I began, lost for words.  
"I see. Joe, so I can update my notes, do you believe that statement would have elicited more hilarity if I had mentioned that it won a small local art prize and that quality reproductions can be had for less than one hundred gold pieces?"  
"Fuck, I don't know. We at least going to see any royalties?" I asked, trying to find a bright spot.  
"Since the act was performed under the public exhibition sanction of the city, the act itself is not owned by the participants. Any royalties in this case would go to Meryl since she purchased the rights to the original outright," Del added, oh-so-helpfully.  
"I think I'm ready to go back to sleep now," I said, closing my eyes.

Despite myself, I couldn't help cracking a smile, destroying what I tried to pretend was anger. There was literally nothing I could imagine that was more embarrassing than the thought that, not only had my wives and I had many hours of hardcore sex in the most visible place in the city, but that my sister-in-law was actually making money selling paintings of the act.

"Alright, Del...definitely more hilarity from the second statement," I said with a sigh of capitulation.  
"Understood."

Taking on a slightly more serious tone, Risa pulled my hand back to her tummy, "Joe, we belong to each other. That goes for you too, Del-I mean it."  
"Under-rather...Thank you, Risa."

After the events in Blacksky and the meeting with Ahmose, I thought that I'd have been okay with dying to bring Lorelei back to Del. Even in my absence, my undead lover would never let harm come to Risa or my child, and my wives would be far better teachers and role-models than a nearly mad whore with a lifespan that would be little more than a footnote on the grand wheel of any of their lives.

The moment I felt my daughter shift in response to my touch, however, my nerve crumbled like an ice palace built on the surface of the sun. Even imagining the phrase "my daughter", I knew that I'd never let my little girl want for anything, and that included a loving father. I was left with two goals before we could have our "happily ever after". I needed to bring Lorelei back to Del, and I needed to keep myself alive in the process, no matter the cost.

Assuming Del's statement was accurate, as her statements always are, I had at least another two months before this child was born, and I wasn't going to take the chance of Del having to suffer anything but joy to see that birth. That meant I had that much time to drag that murderous wight back to Del or find some way to fix her myself.

The time for theory and speculation was done. The moment I awoke, I would set my only plan into motion.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51 - From Two Stars, a River

My chest heaving for all I was worth, I continued to drag her body behind me. Del and Risa were both so light, so why did this wight feel like a sack full of bricks? Maybe it would be easier if I didn't have a gaping hole in my stomach, the price I paid to disable her.

I'd seen enough movies and read enough books to know that a belly wound wouldn't kill me right away, but it _would_ kill me. I just had to hope that some sort of magic might help fix it or that Del could lay another miracle over me, assuming I could ever make my way back.

Slipping upon some rocky detritus, I slammed my face into the upward-sloping floor of the cave. Trying to get my feet back beneath me, I realized that I simply didn't have the strength.

Where did everything go so wrong?

-

"Yes, I can do it. And yes, that crystal should suffice, but-"  
"Then why can't you just stop talking, take my gold, and give me what I need?" I asked, growing increasingly frustrated with this witch.

Adjusting her oversized, wide-brimmed hat, she answered back, "Look, assuming you _could_ find an opportunity to use it, disabling any undead-let alone a wight, is assault. If I craft this enchantment and you end up using it within the province, it'll be easily traced back to my shop."

"I don't know how I can make this any more clear. Did I not already say that I'm taking this to Kaori? I already offered to pay you double. Can't you just assume I'm a stupid, worthless man that's trying to foolishly act above his station?"

I frowned inwardly when I realized that my final argument seemed to be the one having the most effect.

Adjusting her hat again and shooting me an utterly transparent look of faux contemplation, she responded with the answer I was looking for.

"Triple the normal rate and I'll do it."  
"Done," I said as I slammed several large handfuls of coins down on the counter.

For three-hundred gold, this was still a fraction of what I thought I'd have to pay. I would have paid a thousand or more at this point as every single other possibility had been a dead end.

No matter how politely worded, Genevieve's refusal to help hurt the worst. Until that point I actually had two potential options. Now I was left with only one bad option, subpar tools, and an expected aftermath that put me in horrible danger.

I'd been playing cloak and dagger for too long in trying to enact this stratagem and now Risa was due to deliver within another two weeks. Assuming nothing went wrong, my plan involved a pair of ridiculously expensive masking potions for the trip, there and back, to make me and my transport invisible to the senses of most beings, and a piece of pure quartz with a modified enchantment of spirit trapping to disable my target.

At great cost (and even greater difficulty to hide the expenditures) I managed to find the place where Lorelei was supposed to be hiding, a map to pinpoint the location, and an overpaid centaur to carry me there and back, ideally with my step-daughter in tow.

On paper, the plan was horrible. In my head...it was just as bad or worse. I almost wished that Cholris hadn't already seen at least part of the plan to tell me how slim my chances were. On the plus side, the only difficult parts of my plan were getting to one of the most hellish places in creation and then unleashing a questionable enchantment upon one of the most dangerous creatures walking the earth.

It was patently obvious that I'd bitten off far more than I could chew.

Every time I even _looked_ at Risa, I was filled with such boundless joy that my conscience begged me to forget this risky venture. Risa seemed in a state of contagiously euphoric happiness herself, especially after each walk around Alnor. The jealous looks we got as a married couple would have been consumed like teardrops into a hurricane when put up against the venomous gawking that poured over us now.

The sobering reality came in the slightly fading violet of Del's eyes. Over the last months she had acted as though she was nothing more than happy for the both of us and that she felt as though this blessing applied to all three of us. I knew she was lying, but it wasn't entirely clear if _she_ did.

Who's to say that Del would have been any happier about seeing Risa with child if she was still on good terms with her own daughter? What if her greater sadness was that she'd never be able to bear a child of her husband?

It's interesting to me that Risa had the wrong of it from the start, thinking less of herself when she said that she'd never be able to do the sort of things that Del could do. While correct, it ignored the reality that the statement would have been just as true if Del had said it.

Every time I tried to talk to Del about it, she would brush it off while looking genuinely happy about the situation. I knew her well enough by now to know that she wasn't just upset, she was fading...and quickly. After her research into those new mystical books hadn't yielded anything of use, it was as though the life started leaving Del completely.

Could I really choose between Delilah and Karisa? Perhaps this wasn't her intention, but Ahmose told me that the right option is sometimes not to choose. To me, that meant trying the only option I could imagine that would leave them both happy.

-

"I'm heading out, sweetie. Do you need anything from the market?" I asked Risa while I was finishing giving her a long footrub.  
Nearly asleep after my ultimate combination attack of backrub into footrub, she drowsily replied, "Mmm...some pork, and some raisins, and some more you."  
Placing a kiss upon one of her well-relaxed feet and another softer one on her lips, I whispered to her, "I'll see what I can do, so get some rest."

Pulling a blanket over her and heading out to the market, I set about looking for my transport contact.

Today was going to be the day. I hadn't seen Del in almost two days and Risa was still dead tired this early in the morning after wrestling with our unborn daughter all night. I left a vague note for Del explaining that I'd be back in a couple days with a present for her. There was little chance she would miss the meaning, so I needed to hurry.

Finally meeting up with Clara, the "overpaid centaur", I made the final payment to secure transport to and from my destination. I found, to my dismay, that actually _riding_ her was out of the question. She intended to carry me like a princess the entire way.

I was pretty sure that the tingling in the back of my skull was pride, fucking with me.

Swallowing a centaur-sized dose of "pride" we made our way from the city at speeds that were fast enough to worry me that I might be dropped and trampled to death if she had to sneeze. I couldn't argue with the speed, however, as it was unlikely that anything would be able to catch us.

-

Clara was blessedly quiet for the most part, only making a bit of small talk before we crossed the border into Kaori just as the sun was setting.

"You supposed to be some kind of hero?"  
"Why do you ask?"  
"Well I wasn't going to say anything given how much you paid in advance, but a single man alone, that deep in Kaori, wouldn't last more than a few hours before making a swift job change to slave or eternal fuck-toy," she answered without even looking at me.  
"Oh, no worries there," I said.  
"So the boss was being serious when she said you were just completely insane. At least I won't have to wait for you when you get bagged and hauled off to one of the slave pits."  
"No, no. If you get me to my destination, I'll be a dead man long before any of that if something goes wrong," I said as I stared back at the quickly vanishing lands of Amarante.  
"Don't worry, I'll get you the full day you requested unless I personally see you dragged off by slavers or...something worse," she said with a smirk.  
"I'll be sure to write you a glowing review if I survive," I said before going completely silent.

-

"Where is he?!" Risa shouted, considerable pain adding a growl to her voice that made her sound like a woman possessed.  
"Calm down, girlie," Meryl said, trying her best to be reassuring, "Delilah went after him, and if he _was_ here, you'd have already broken his hand."  
Now in tears, Risa threw her head back in a scream of pain, "I-I don't know what to do, Meryl...He's supposed to be here! Where did he-"

Throwing the doors wide in what seemed to be a response to Risa unasked questions, the echidna formerly known as Emerald slithered her way into the room.

"Lords, but you are far too early. Meryl, start boiling some water and fetch me some towels," she said with authority as she leaned in to try and offer her daughter some comfort.  
"Okay!" Meryl said as she ran from the room, trying to shake some feeling back into her hand.  
"Em-I mean...Ahh!" Risa screamed, her attempts at conversation strangled in pain.  
"You need to breathe, dear. I know it hurts, believe me," she said as she put her ear to Risa's midsection, her eyes going wide as she added, more calmly than her expression would suggest, "This is going to get very complicated. Delilah told me, but I didn't think-Nevermind. Look at me-I need you here, Risa...we'll give your deadbeat husband an earful later. Listen to my voice and trust me," Lareina said, asserting her will through her emerald gaze, "Your body knows what to do, so the only thing you must do right now is listen to it-I will help you."

Biting through another unspeakably tight pain, Risa nodded, "Okay...I'll try."  
"That's my girl."

Does it make me a horrible person to see Clara's dead body and worry more about my own trip home than whether she would survive? What about if I was also secretly worrying about my security deposit?

"You should count yourself fortunate that it was we that discovered you and not the slavers," a very large cowled woman said as she advanced upon me.  
With my face held in the dirt, I wasn't certain yet that this was a favorable outcome as I responded, "Why is that? This...doesn't seem much better for me, and certainly not for the centaur."  
"She would not calm herself and she tried to escape. If any were to learn that we are here, we would be a target again for the oppressive forces of this land," She answered with a voice that, while powerful, seemed to have a painful raspy edge to it.  
"So then who are you? I have something very important to do here and if I can't do it, I may as well be dead," I said in frustration, nearly choking on the dust of the broken ground beneath me.  
"We are the servants of the Red Hand, and she has told us of your coming."

I wasn't certain about which to be more worried, that her answer sounded a bit too fanatical, or that someone was sure enough that I was coming to prepare a countermeasure to my expensive invisibility tonics.

Hell, for all I knew, the damn tonic didn't work in the first place and we'd been visible the whole time. I imagined that dwarven alchemist laughing her ass off and rolling around in the pile of gold I'd paid for these.

The reality was, I was absolutely terrified, and thinking about my actual situation was probably just going to see me fall to pieces.

I took a shot in the dark on the few beings that could possibly expect my arrival and asked, "Is the Red Hand a wight named Lorelei?"

Instantly regretting my choice of words as a clawed foot pressed against my spine, the cowled woman replied as she did so, "None would dare ask the true name of the one who will deliver us! She is beyond the petty designations of your so-called scholars. But you will see soon enough when you become one with her."

Fuck.

-

Three large slaver camps, two mines, and one military outpost had been wiped off the map in two days, all of them falling under a straight black line on the map that started at the Kaori border.

"It isn't anything local, and Amarante's troops would sooner piss themselves than cross the border," the general's assistant said.  
"Then what the fuck is it?" the general asked, as she stared down at the map.  
"Whatever it is, it looks like it's heading straight for Zarom."  
"This is just what I fucking need right now with Kaori-knows-how-many slavers pissing blood and demanding a crack at the Legion."  
"We can't afford-"  
With a resounding smack, the general silenced her assistant, "When I want your opinion, I'll beat it out of you. Here's how this is going to work. I can't ignore this, so tell my girls-you know the ones-to start spreading rumors that this thing is a special Legion weapon, but we'll look the other way on whatever happens as long as that 'weapon' is placed in our hands afterwards. We'll mobilize three divisions of the army and try to draw it into that hole nobody speaks of."  
"It's a death sentence to even mention it! What if the Lord-"

Interrupting her assistant again, the general spoke up, "Maybe it's a death sentence for you, but I've never lost a battle in 900 years and the Lord knows it. If I want to talk about a hole, especially as it pertains to our long-term strategy, I'll talk about a hole. If Kaori's cunt was a tactical resource, _that_ hole would get the same fucking treatment."  
"Understood, general"

"I'd rather not throw the slavers into the fire here, but better them than the military proper. Kaori actually pays attention when we lose any of those. We draw whatever this thing is into that hole and hope it does our job for us, if not then we'll send in everything and bury whatever's down there for good. See if a harpy scout can at least get some fucking eyes on this thing, get sappers into the area to prep for a breach, and notify all three of my divisions to prepare to mobilize."  
"Yes, general."

-

From the descriptions I'd gotten of the Red Hand over the last few days I'd been stuck here as a "guest", I was pretty sure she was actually Lorelei. This group seemed to be a cult that had begun to worship her as some kind of divine vessel...or some bullshit.

All the same, this group looked like they'd gotten the short end of the stick their entire lives. I saw monsters that were deformed, burned, and otherwise scarred making up the largest part of the group. I felt sorry for them, but I was far more concerned about getting back home alive at this point than in any of their motives.

They were going to take me directly to my target, but since I couldn't risk any of them recognizing that crystal for what it was, I had to...take measures to make certain it wasn't discovered. It certainly wasn't the most shameful thing I'd ever had to do, but it was high on the list of the most physically uncomfortable.

I knew by this point that Del would be coming for me. This cult had been "purifying" my body for two days in preparation for meeting the Red Hand, and my note had to have been discovered by now.

That this purification hadn't involved an inordinate amount of rape was surprising, and my hosts seemed to actually be treating me with a great deal of care. That prompted me to ask their leader about their "deity".

"What do you wish to know?" she asked me.  
"Why do you devote yourselves to her?"

Pulling the cowl from her form, I was shocked nearly to silence to see what hid beneath. Almost a full half of her body was covered in cracked, grey scales, her right eye a milky-white orb. This stood in stark contrast to the other half of her body that identified her as a dragon.

"I was condemned to die for the crime of association with a coward. My mother was highly-placed within the Kaori military, but called for a retreat against a small rebel faction. Two other divisions had to be called in to crush the rebels, but her crime meant that she was destined to die. For many years, the home of the Red Hand was thought to be a death sentence, but also a chance for one to redeem themselves of a crime-if we could kill whatever hid beneath the ground."

She turned to stare at me with her one good eye as she continued, "I was forced to reject the touch of the Red Hand after watching her drain the life of my mother. I would have remained on the run forever if the Red Hand had not called out to me. It was as if my mother's own voice had been added to that of the Red Hand. That is why I took offense to your statement-she is very much like a wight, but those that feel her touch live within her forever. I can hear her voice in my mind, even now."

"So, you aren't sending me to die. You're sending me to become one with her?" I asked out of morbid curiosity, knowing that they were the same thing as far as I was concerned.  
"That is correct. You are in a unique position because the Red Hand seems to recognize you as...family. You have touched the Mother, have you not?"

Well, that was all I needed to know this wasn't a wasted venture.

"If you mean my wife, Delilah, then yes."  
"What is she like?" the priestess asked, her piercing gaze turning to one of intense curiosity.  
"Far more than my stupid words would ever be able to explain. She's powerful, supremely intelligent, beautiful beyond description, loving, and...a-and…" I could say no more.

My family was perfect, and the chance that I would be able to see them again seemed to be falling further and further from my grasp.

"Thank you for telling me. I understand how you feel, but you need not worry. You will be with her again soon. Come, it is time."

-

"You sure this is the Legion toy?"  
"Must be. You lost, darlin'?"  
"I am not. It would be in your best interests to move."  
"See...we don't think so. We've got nearly a hundred girls here with at least two dozen that have been hardened in an arcane crucible...so whatever spells you were thinking of using will be just about worthless."  
"There is _nothing_ that will stop me from moving toward my destination," Del said as she approached the half-circle of mamono as they moved to surround her.  
"Well now I'm all curious as to what you think you're going to be able to do. Far as I can see, the only place you're going is into the ground."

Without breaking her even stride, Del answered, "It has been said that for every mamono alive, there are at least two corpses in the Kaori soil. For your sakes, I am sorry to say that number was grossly underestimated. Ashia."

The first three in front of Del never stood a chance as the ground itself opened into Ashia's massive maw, the sound of bone, blade, and scale shattering at once caused the monsters behind and flanking the lich to surge forth.

-

I was lead through the maze-like caves not far from where the cultists had set up their camp. As I felt a deep, almost painful, stirring in my chest that nearly brought me to my knees, I gasped in what felt like a vague pain. I assumed that it was because I was in the presence of the wight.

My thoughts, however, were drawn to what Del might do if she thought I was in trouble. If what I saw outside the gates of Blacksky was what she was able to manage with only half of her power, I had to worry about what else she might be bring to bear if she knew that I was in danger.

"Are you okay?" the priestess asked me as I braced myself against a nearby cave wall.  
"Yeah...just got a little dizzy for a moment. I guess she must put out a pretty strong aura."

As I my sight cleared, I saw that the cave wall was literally covered in handprints, the long-blackened blood of countless dead acting as the ink. This was "her" domain. It wasn't a mystery how one might settle on the title "Red Hand".

"I need to ask you something," I began hesitantly.  
"Yes?" the half-withered priestess replied.  
"What would you do if the Red Hand vanished...or was killed?"  
"Legions have fallen at her feet. Her strength easily overpowered my own mother, a hero of the dragon wars. Do you seriously intend to fight her, knowing that her touch would give you everlasting peace?"  
"That isn't what I asked," I said as I turned a harsh eye to her, possibly convincing her that I was serious, or that the question was at least worthy of an answer.  
"We have nothing else, nowhere to go, and little else in which to believe. No place would have us, scarred and broken as we are."

I smiled at her answer, still unable to fight the chill that ran through me as I responded, "I know a place. I'll never truly understand the pain that you've suffered, but there is one that certainly would. Here," I finished, handing her the map with the places Del had suggested to Ahmose clearly marked.  
"What is this?" she asked.  
"Just a dream right now, but it was the dream in which the Red Hand was born. I may never leave this place, but if I do...I wanted you to know that there is a place for you."  
"I look forward to feeling your kindness once we are united within the Red Hand," she answered with a polite smile.  
"Or wherever," I said with a smirk as I continued alone into the darkness.

It really wasn't hard to know where I was going. There was a constant, steady pulse of energy coming from deeper within these caves and a slight glow that seemed to accompany it. It was interesting, to me at least, that this wasn't even the most nervous I'd ever been.

I had my enchanted crystal ready, but upon seeing Lorelei, however, any thoughts that I had on actually using it were nearly banished entirely.

Del was one of the most beautiful women I'd ever seen. In the purely physical terms, Zelia might have been even more stunning. The entry I'd read about wights in that encyclopedia suggested that they became even more radiant as they drew in more energy.

Perhaps that could explain why the woman before me was so beautiful that the world around her seemed uglier in its audacity to even be visible next to this vision of perfection. She had scars, deep and numerous, clothes that were nothing more than a few shredded rags, and a gaze that seemed fierce enough to have torn through the stone behind me. It was as if those "unattractive" features had been deliberately chosen in defiance of, or to accentuate, the impossible loveliness that was otherwise on display.

With her ivory skin, her mother's stunning silvery hair, and a figure that defied reason in its proportioning, she could have had any man-claimed or no-with a barely insistent whisper.

She started to walk towards me, her expression not changing.

"You don't want to ask me anything?" I squeaked out.  
"There is no need," she said as the hypnotic sway of her hips reminded me even further of her mother, the sheer weight of her presence enough to trap me almost completely.

As I struggled to come up with something else to say, she placed a finger upon my forehead as her eyes nearly exploded in a torrent of violet energy, her gaze narrowing from the fierce emotionlessness to an utter burning hatred.

"You! She is within _you_ " she said, her last words coming out as little more than an angry hiss.

Moving as quickly as I could, I tried to bring the crystal up to touch her as I was nearly incapacitated by the soul-tearing ecstasy that came with her touch. My brain fired in random directions with my thoughts being thrown between supplication, fear, and an unquenchable thirst to live.

My next moment of lucid perception was of the ground and Lorelei stumbling backwards away from me. Her eyes seemed to carry the black veins I had seen in Del before, always when she was upset. In this case, though, they ran down the wight's perfectly flawed face like tar.

"Your mind is a fabrication, another of her creations," she said to me as she looked down upon my still shivering body.  
"No, but it has...melded with hers before," I said as I rose upon shaking legs.  
"You have already forgiven her for what stands before you. You intend to bring me back, to change me, to kill me," she said, the earlier emotion quickly leaving her voice.

Wait...something in that statement was completely wrong. Ignoring the earlier outburst when she touched me, an emotionless creature shouldn't fear death...or anything else for that matter. Now that I really think on it, if she was a mindless killing machine, why would she be allowing this cult to stay near her.

"Do you...know what happens to the people you touch?" I asked, trying to buy time as much as out of a genuine curiosity.  
"Their energy becomes mine along with their memories and what you would call biochemical emotional response impressions."  
"That doesn't bother you?!" I shouted.  
"There are always more lives with more energy and more sensations," she answered as though it was something that should be rather obvious.  
"What about the people you kill to take that energy?" I asked softly, already dreading the answer.

"If I can take it from them, then there is no reason for their inferior bodies to exist. You believe that the mind is all that truly matters in a person. By your own reasoning, a superior vessel would be a more ideal place in which to keep those otherwise fragile thoughts. What will happen to your own thoughts once your body fails?"

As she asked her question, the ground began to vibrate as if rocked by a distant explosion.

I barely noticed the shaking, however, as she had managed to drive right into my weak point and one of the things over which I had been agonizing from the very moment I even considered the possibility of a relationship with Del and Risa. That very thought had been one of my justifications for even coming here personally.

"There need be no pain. If you receive my touch willingly, you will experience an endless existence of overwhelming ecstasy. As your thoughts are saved within me, the last sensation to be written upon your soul will become your eternity. Take my hand."

Did I really have a different option, really? I would have a handful of years to be selfish with my two lovers...eventually seeing the growing sadness in their eyes as my skin began to wrinkle, my hair turning white in my body's own admission of surrender against the ravages of time, and then an endless period afterwards for them. My narcissistic arrogance didn't even want to accept the reality that there could be another man in either of their lives.

Risa was very young, and would probably be able to move on in a few short years or less. She had a real family that cared about her now, a growing and profitable vocation, and she had…

...But what about Del? She had spent thousands of years alone. Genevieve told me that Del had never been touched by anyone as she had by me. What would she do if she found that I had died? What would she do if she learned it was her own daughter that had carried out the act?

Why was I in this world in the first place? Because a one-in-a-million chance had landed me in this dream instead of a broken pile of gore on the street below the bridge from which I jumped? Maybe I survived the leap after all and was laying in a hospital bed, stuck in a coma...unable to live or die. Or maybe this is just a time-dilated fever dream, brought on by the adrenaline of my suicidal act, playing out in slow motion until the moment it would all inevitably shatter.

If you knew you were living in a dream, no matter how wonderful, would you still want to stay asleep?

I nodded to the wight and extended my hand to her.

-

"I'll be damned, she's going right where we wanted," the general said as she stared through the spyglass.  
"Wasn't that your plan, general?"  
"Damn right it was. What did our scout say about her run-in with the slave hunters?"  
"She's...not right anymore. We had to bind her after she nearly clawed the quartermaster to death. If anyone gets close to her she just starts screaming 'the chains!' over and over until she passes out."  
"Sounds like Xiao's company after those rebel witches somehow called down that acid storm. Get an interrogator to put some pain to her and see if we can get anything useful, otherwise just put her down. Can't have her affecting morale."  
"Yes, general. Any other orders?"  
"Take notes. I've always been curious to see what happens when an irresistible force runs into an immovable object."

-

With my palm turned toward the cave floor, I reached out to Lorelei, my eyes having clouded over with the murk of an inescapable reality.

"Nothing you have ever experienced can prepare you for the sensation that will soon overwhelm you," Lorelei said with a hollow smile.

I nodded again as her hand moved to grasp mine.

"I guess I'm just a selfish person," I said as my eyes refocused on her extended hand, barely a hair's breadth from my own.

With that I clasped her hand, my enchanted gem pressing between our palms as her eyes went wide. Before the magic could even take effect, however, she had thrust her hand into my midsection, her fingers passing through me as easily as a blade.

It was so quick and so direct that I almost couldn't believe that I'd just witnessed that series of events, or that my dealings with that stupid magic shop actually represented gold well spent.

I blacked out momentarily from the pain. Expecting that I'd be dead, I was rather surprised to come to my senses on my knees, the body of the wight on the ground before me.

"Huh," I said as I exhaled, surprised that it had been that easy.

Well, I guess it hadn't exactly been easy, as there was probably no way that I'd make it back home like this, especially not with my centaur escort already decomposing. It wasn't as though I had a choice, however, so I used a piece of cloth to tie Lorelei's hand shut around the enchanted gem, threw her over my shoulder, and started the long trek home.

-

Where did everything go so wrong?

Rolling on to my back, wishing I'd at least have been able to see the sky one last time, I stared at the cave ceiling. Chancing a quick look at my "captive" I saw her face still frozen in a look of confused rage.

"That's why you shouldn't talk back to your stepfather," I said with a hollow chuckle in a weak attempt to cheer myself up.

I told myself that I was just taking a short break here, but my body had other plans and I knew it. Even after so much planning, coming all this way, and pulling one over on the most dangerous individual I'd ever met, I didn't have it in me to even crawl my way home-let alone with this increasingly heavy passenger.

Maybe I'd feel a little better after a nap.

I had no idea how long I'd been asleep, but I came awake in a cold sweat, my joints feeling like concrete had been poured into them. Even continuing to breathe was painful, my chest feeling like it had been bound in slowly constricting metal bands.

It took me a moment to even realize that someone was holding my hand, her head on my chest as she softly wept.

"I'm so sorry Del. I...can't keep that promise. You...need to tell Risa what happened-why I...why I can't…"  
"My love...I cannot."  
"You...have to. You have your daughter back and-"  
"I told you...while you live, there is nothing in this world that can kill me. I can reconstruct myself from my phylactery."  
"Then-"  
"When my phylactery breaks this time, I will die. Where is my phylactery, my love?" she asked as she placed a gentle hand upon my chest, explaining why Del's near destruction by Ajora had affected me so powerfully.  
"No...then…what about my daughter? I can't leave Risa alone…"  
Her voice catching hard in her throat, she replied with a crushing sadness, "If you had but waited one more day, Joe. There were three beating hearts within Risa. It is to be...twins."  
"Oh…" was all I could manage, my body no longer even strong enough to unleash the tears that were so desperate to escape.

Where did everything go so wrong?

Del laid herself down upon me one final time, her tears flowing freely onto my chest as she heard the steady rhythm of my heart begin to slow.

"Del…"  
"Yes, Joe?" she answered, her voice drowning in tears.  
"I'm...sorry. I didn't want you to ever be alone."

Producing the silver artifact that I thought I'd hidden, she placed it between our clasped hands.

"We can at least dream together."

I was too weak to respond, but I would have smiled. Like a pit of quicksand, I was being drawn, slowly and inexorably, downward.

Her composure finally shattering completely, Del threw herself over me and stared into my eyes, shouting, "Joe...Don't-don't go...please don't go! I will do anything, say anything...be anyone you want me to be. Please give me just one more moment to feel your warmth, to have your arms around me and know that you would spit in the face of the world if it tried to take me. I was always waiting...my entire life. Waiting for my mother to get home, waiting for my father to realize she never would, waiting for the crushing silence in my heart to be filled with a voice...waiting for you. I am...afraid, Joe."

I answered in silence, barely able to hear her words.

Where did everything go so wrong?

With a shudder, I took one final breath and whispered one last statement as the life finally left me.

Even as our two lives passed into oblivion, two lives emerged. Mine and Risa's daughters didn't wait long to spring forth into the world. The horribly bittersweet moment nearly overwhelmed Risa as she looked down at the beautiful things that she had made with her husband.

Keeping to hers and her husband's first choices, she named the twins Aurielle and Arianwyn. Roughly translating as gold and silver, the two beautiful girls were the greatest treasure that Risa had ever seen, or could even imagine.

The tears that Risa shed now were nothing like those that would follow once she learned the truth of what had happened.

She was young and it would have been foolish to believe that she would never find happiness again, or even that she would never find another man to love. In that moment, however, she had lost the person that had taught her what love was in the first place.

And so my story came to a close…

-

"There you are!" the first voice said, in a false excitement.  
"Where...am I?" the second voice asked in response.  
"I reserve the right to refuse to answer moronic questions. Unless you want to put it on your tab…?" the first voice asked suggestively.

"Wait, I recognize your voice. You're-"  
"Don't you even dare. I might let you _whisper_ my name into my ear as my fingernails carve the marks of my pleasure across your back, but that will come later. For now, don't you have something more important you need to do?"

"Something more important…" the second voice said, echoing in the blackness.  
"Come on, you filthy slut. Even if you don't, _I_ have more important things to do."  
"Who are you trying to fool? You're probably sitting somewhere jilling yourself off on your staff!"  
"That's going to cost you," the first voice hissed into the darkness, adding, "Well? Are you ready?"

"I am."

 _Where_ did everything go so wrong?


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52 - From a River, Two Stars

"Well that was about the most disappointing thing I've ever seen," the general said with a frown as she looked at the three assembled bodies.  
"General?" her assistant answered.  
"Get my witch, I want her to look at something."

Moments later the short girl was dragged before the general.

With angry indignation, the witch stood up as tall as her tiny form would allow and spoke, "I have better things to do than an autopsy on a human and two long-dead!"

Projecting a killing intent that reminded all of the other nearby soldiers that they had other places to be, the general asked in a murderously quiet tone, "What did you just say?"

"I...uh, I have other things I should-" the witch began.

"Because all I hear is 'Hilde, I miss my pitiful, maggot bait, shit-stain of a dead master. Please tear out my fucking heart so I can see her again!'"

Biting back on overwhelming rage at hearing the general speak of her dead mistress Hekate, the witch managed to hide the pools of simmering hatred that were her eyes and answered, "I was conducting aggressive interrogation on the harpy as you requested, general."  
"Caeth, go kill the damn harpy," the general said to her assistant without even turning, adding,  
"And now we're back to me stomping that flat chest even flatter if the next words out of your mouth aren't 'Whatever you wish, general.'"

Her emotions back in check, the witch looked up and answered, "Whatever you wish, general."  
"See? Easy as breaking a baphomet's horns. You know enough necromancy to speak to dead humans, yes?"  
"With some difficulty, yes."  
"You're really pissing me off here. I don't care if you have to cut off a fucking leg to do it. Pour the sand out of that Kioko finger-trap you call a twat and find out what this dead man knows."

Well aware that any further displeasure on the general's part would probably see the army short one witch due to "suicide", the witch quickly moved to the body of the fallen man. As the elder witch approached, she felt the touch of something powerful-something forbidden.

"General!" the witch shouted as she ran back towards the imposing orcish commander.  
"Either that was really fast or you came to deliver some more red paint for my boots," the general said as she brought her massive war axe to rest on her shoulder.

Extending her staff towards the general, the two of them were suddenly surrounded in a glowing orb within a sea of utter blackness.

Trying to look unimpressed, the general picked at one of her floppy ears before saying, "You'd better start talking fast."  
"General, this is-was a dream spark. I don't have enough time to explain fully, but it's forbidden magic on a titanic scale...in a few moments we'll cease to exist and-"  
"I don't care about the specifics, that's why I keep you around. What does it mean?" the general said, her voice staying calm.

"It means somebody gave that man a way to see potential futures and now that future is-" the witch began.

"Undone," the witch said, her voice seeming to come from eight other exact copies, each of them also standing with a very annoyed orcish general.

Looking at each other in the otherwise emptiness of the void in which they floated, the identical witches nodded to each other as all of them vanished but one, the other copies of Hilde vanishing as well.

"This is all I can do, General. The only blessing that could accomplish such a feat should have given him ten opportunities to glimpse potential futures. There was only nine of us, so that means he didn't die in one potential future...or, if he did, it was in a way so different that the army was not present to examine his body."

That was something the general understood. She smiled as she answered, "So you're saying he did something on the tenth attempt to stop **nine hundred** of the most hardened soldiers this land has ever seen-he did something to stop me?!"

"He could have simply given up or-"  
"No...he didn't. You don't get scars like those by taking the smart or easy way out," the general said as she threw off her armor to show over a dozen different sets of similarly permanent scars as she added, "But what's the point of telling me if we're about to vanish like a fart down a sylph's throat?"

"I will make certain that you...'remember' these possibilities that will never come to pass. Like sending a message from the future."

Shuddering slightly in what appeared to be orgasmic bliss, the Kaori general Hilde beamed with a wide, toothy smile.

"Ooooh, you deliver on that and I'll give you my personal recommendation for Kaori's elite."  
"I need no such honors," the witch said as she began to trace arcane symbols in the air, "I wish only to know if-was...my mistress Hekate...strong?"  
"I figured if anyone was coming back from that hole, it was going to be her. Fighting her was the only real fun I've had in sixty years," Hilde answered.  
"Fun?"

"Oh yeah...but not as much fun as this is going to be," the general whispered into the void.

Snapping awake as though she had been daydreaming, Hilde strode from her quarters towards the barracks of the soldiers under her command.

Unable to resist the urge to laugh, she said out loud, to nobody in particular, "Let's see what you've got, little man."

With a shudder, I took one final breath and whispered one last statement as the life finally left me.

"To unsee the future, and upend the cascading sand, heed my call from oblivion. Miranda..."

My perceptions shifted. It was impossible to explain how or in what way, but I was...somewhere else. Surrounded by blackness and aware of little more than my own consciousness, I was reminded of when I'd been robbed of all my senses.

"There you are!" a voice shot through the darkness, the sound so overwhelming and all-encompassing to my senses that I felt I could hear, taste, and even touch the words.

"Where...am I?" I asked, wondering why the afterlife was full of nothing but annoying bitch voice.  
"I reserve the right to refuse to answer moronic questions. Unless you want to put it on your tab…?" the voice asked suggestively.

"Wait, I recognize your voice. You're-"  
"Don't you even dare. I might let you _whisper_ my name into my ear as my fingernails carve the marks of my pleasure across your back, but that will come later. For now, don't you have something more important you need to do?"

"Something more important…" the second voice said, echoing in the blackness.  
"Come on, you filthy slut. Even if you don't, _I_ have more important things to do."  
"Who are you trying to fool? You're probably sitting somewhere jilling yourself off on your staff!"  
"That's going to cost you," the first voice hissed into the darkness, adding, "Well? Are you ready?"

"I am."

-

"You are mentally deficient-you must be. There is no other explanation. You've already failed nine times and you can't imagine the sort of pain that it causes me every single time," the witch's voice called out in the blackness.

"Yeah? Well this is like threading a needle while wearing fucking mittens, and it hurts me at least as much as it hurts you...believe me," I answered back.

"Why don't you just give up?" she asked honestly.  
"Remember who's in charge here," I answered.

"In charge?! That's a laugh. If I see you in the street without your little 'friends', we'll see exactly who's 'in charge', you insect!"

"So you're just going to let yourself die then? Because you seem to be under the mistaken impression that any number of failures is going to stop me from trying," I said with a calm certainty.

"Fine, I'd rather be free of this curse anyway, but I don't know what you expect me to do. If either of us dies then this is all for nothing," she answered as her determination to spite me seemed to wane.

"I know the missing piece...or at least I know where it is," I said, willing my voice into the blackness, "and is it just me or do you actually...care what happens to me?"

"I'm having trouble deciding if you're the stupidest person alive, or just the stupidest that I've ever seen. It's not going to work. The first idea, maybe. For the second, you'd need an almost unimaginable level of energy. It would kill you-if you're lucky," the witch answered directly.

"I've got most of the steps down now. This would be a lot easier if you'd be willing to actually help," I offered in frustrated tone.  
"Have I not told you that I utterly despise you? I enjoy seeing you fail."  
"Bullshit, I can hear the expectant frustration in your voice now every time I do. You want me to succeed."  
"By the Lords, you're arrogant. Though, I suppose it hasn't been as...satisfying to watch you fail as I had originally imagined."  
"Then-"  
"I can't directly interfere. All I will say is that you should forget being noble. It's not as if you can just turn back time, now...is it?"  
"Turn back time…" I said as the answer came to me all at once.

"No, I...uh...I was serious. You can't just turn back time," she said, possibly regretting her choice of words.  
"You sure? I heard about this other blessing that-"  
"You shut your whore mouth!" she began angrily, "Dreams and fantasy aren't going to save you, so I'd forget you ever even heard that ridiculous rumor about time magic. You're only ever going to get one more blessing from me, and I doubt you're going to like it."  
"I highly doubt that, but that's not what I was getting at. It wouldn't work on a born wight, but one that sprung from a zombie…" I trailed off as I tried to remember the formula.  
"If you're talking about necromancy then keep it to yourself. I only work with real magic."  
"And that's why you never understood why you couldn't hit me in the face that time," I answered, realizing that at some point I must had developed a liking for necromancy...or maybe it was just a certain practitioner of it.

"Where did everything go so wrong?" I wondered aloud, ignoring her.  
"How many times are you going to ask that same ridiculous question?! It went wrong when you arrived in this world, or when you turned down my affections, or maybe when you were born."

"I know what I have to do," I answered with an air of finality, ignoring the angry witch.  
"Let's hope so. This will be your last chance," she said as my lack of vision began to fade to something more familiar.  
"You going to miss me?" I asked somewhat playfully.  
"Don't you worry. I get the feeling that I'll be seeing you oh-so-soon. You can look forward to giving me a nice _deep_ taste of you then."

-

I snapped awake in a cold sweat, greeted immediately by Del's eyes looking at me in concern.

"I...had a troubling dream," I offered to the unasked question.  
"So it seems, my love," Del whispered back at me as she lovingly brushed the sweat-matted hair from my brow, "Do you wish to speak about it?"  
I leaned up a bit and kissed the top of her head, "It was just a dream, I'll be fine."

I quickly closed my eyes, more in an attempt to hide from the still-knowing innocence of my lover's violet stare than in an attempt to go back to sleep.

"Understood."

"But…" I spoke up, opening my eyes again, "if keeping an important promise meant that you had to break another...What would you do?"  
"That question cannot be answered within a vacuum, Joe. Some promises are unequal...some things are too precious to abandon or forsake, even in the face of an ironclad vow."  
"Let me ask another way...Is there anything you can think of for which you would forsake _any_ oath?"  
Her eyes narrowed only slightly to emphasize her point, the words cutting through me like a scythe through a wheat harvest, "You, my love."  
"I...But-"  
With a yawn, Risa cut in, "Just because she sounds more serious when she says it doesn't mean I wouldn't do the exact same thing," adding as she snuggled a bit more closely, "If it meant I could be with you for even one more moment, even if you had to break every single other promise you've ever made, I'd prefer that to losing you."  
"As is often the case of late, Risa and I are in perfect agreement."

"Okay," I said simply, not able to come up with a response worthy of what I'd just heard as I slowly lapsed back into a fitful slumber, comforted by what I imagined were gentle nudges of encouragement from the tiny limbs of my unborn children.

-

Taking one of the few chances I had to get out of the house since knocking up my wife, I waited until Risa had gone shopping for dinner and quickly made my way to Genevieve's home in an attempt to ask her for the assistance I needed to turn my one increasingly desperate failure of a plan into a real chance.

Knocking at the gate brought an imp dressed in the adorably fetching maid outfit.

"Yes?" the maid imp asked as she peeked out through the crack offered by the slightly opened door.  
"I'm here to see the lady of the house, please. My name is Joseph...I don't believe she is expecting me," I offered politely.  
"Please step inside. The mistress is entertaining a few guests, but I will inform her of your arrival."

The almost disturbingly reserved imp led me into a modest sitting room with several comfortable chairs, offering me a cup of tea while I waited. Not willing to brave the potential ingredients in said tea, I politely declined and simply stared out the window as I waited.

I had to wonder why Genevieve had so many imps around her. The ones I'd encountered in that church could have been hundreds of years old or more but still acted like perpetual children. Maybe that was why I couldn't hate them entirely, even after the way they treated me. I mean...from a very simple point of view, a man releasing his "white stuff" (as it was so eloquently put by one of them) is an indication that, regardless of what his mind and mouth were trying to say, his body certainly wasn't complaining.

If they thought like children and their bodies were like other monsters then, to them, they seriously thought they were just playing a game.

Coming back into the room with far more color on her face to accompany what looked like marks from a whip or riding crop, the imp gave a small bow as she breathed heavily, "Hah...the mistress will be with you s-shortly."

"Uh...thanks," I said, pushing the distracting thought of imps from my mind.

After another few minutes, Genevieve stepped into the room, heading to the bar on the far wall. Just as I'd suspected, she reeked of sex on a level that was more than a little distracting. Even though it felt like I'd been in this exact situation before, I had no idea that her…"scent" would be so overpowering.

"T-thank you for seeing me," I said quietly, reasonably certain she'd heard me anyway.

As I took a breath to speak again, hoping that might prompt her to start talking, she finally spoke up with her back still facing me, "So you are the interim chairman of the prostitute's union."  
"I suppose that's technically-"  
Cutting in again as though she hadn't heard or wasn't listening to me, she continued, "I had hoped it might be some other man with the same name, given the substantial pain your reforms have caused me."

Unable to read any kind of emotion in her voice, but undeterred in getting to the real reason I was here, I waited only a few seconds before trying to speak again, "I assure you that I wasn't-"

Interrupting me yet again, she finally turned around with an unreadably fake smile, "But you are here for another reason entirely, Joseph. Congratulations are also in order, no? Does your visit have something to do with your growing family?"

The brightness of her smile was dazzling enough to remind me that I'd have to find some way to pay her back with something worthwhile if she agreed to help me. Even if it was all an act, she was pretty damn good at it and, forgetting that rather painful rape, she didn't seem otherwise interested in getting at my naughty bits.

I answered with a half-smile of my own, "Yes. I...wanted to speak with you about something."

Now actually looking interested, Genevieve leaned back against the bar and stared straight through me as she answered, "You should have brought your charming wife Karisa, Joseph. She knows how to not look desperate when she's about to make an unreasonable request."

Did I still look desperate? Hell, I probably looked worse than the first time I imagined this scenario.

"I am desperate, and you are the only person that can help. There isn't much that I can even imagine I could offer you, but this is...important. More important than I can really say."

Maybe I should have just said: "Sister, can you spare a dime?"

"You'll have to do far better than that. Why don't you at least tell me what it is you want," she said as she looked away.

Releasing an almost pained sigh, I quietly answered, "I need to learn the final rune you used to create the Blacksky channeling focus with Del."  
"Why?" she asked simply.

"Knowledge is it's own-"  
"I spoke with Delilah not two days past and I'm certain she tried that same tired line for some reason or another."

I came to my feet, the gravity of this moment no longer enough to hold me in the chair, "I haven't seen her in two days. She's frantically digging through those books you gave her for an answer that she simply isn't going to find."

"Some things will always remain beyond our grasp, Joseph."

Stepping towards her, I answered directly, "Not this. Why do you still blame her for Gil-"

"Joseph," she interrupted, her smile vanishing, "I know that I wrought a grievous crime upon you, undoing part of who I was in the process, and you saw my grief as a result. Measure your words carefully or you will also see what several thousand years of torment looks like as well as the consequences of drawing forth those memories."

"I see that torment every single time I look at my wife. Were Del and I just tools to you? You said that you truly cared about Del...so are you a liar or just venomously spiteful?"

Stepping towards me in two bounding steps, Genevieve's presence alone pushed me back into the chair as she yelled down at me, "Just as she's always said-we must face the consequences of our actions! I never lie and I swore thousands of years ago that I would never teach her that rune for what she did. I won't let you unmake another piece of who I am!"

I threw my arms down hard at the arms of the chair and screamed back at her, "Whatever she did, or whoever she was doesn't matter anymore! I didn't **make** you rape me when you could have just asked for my help! And you aren't teaching her the rune-you're teaching _ME_!"

"I already-"

This time I cut her off as I stood back up, coming face to face with her, "Maybe you don't understand or don't remember how this feels, but there is nothing- _NOTHING_ that is beneath me to learn that rune! I can swear to you right now that the 'consequence' of trying to send me out that door empty-handed is that you will be a murderer-for killing me here or for sending me into Lorelei's arms without the one chance I have to succeed!"

I met her gaze without flinching, knowing that she could hear the truth in my voice.

"But you can't even-"

Cutting in again, I placed my hands on her shoulders, "Anything. Ask me and I'll do anything. I'll lay down for you right here, promise you any amount of gold you can even imagine, or I'd-"

She silenced me by pulling me tight into her arms.

"That's enough, Joseph. I understand."  
"But-" I attempted, as I felt my strength starting to leave me.  
"Shhh...you need not say anything more," she cooed as she began to stroke my hair, "You are such an impossibly foolish man. Knowing the rune is to have it inscribed upon your mind...the demonic energy would build within you until it destroys what you are, and you have no way to channel that energy…"

I began to weep as I felt my last hope slipping away, my arms falling limply to my sides.

"The reason that others of my kind tend to look upon me with such a wary eye is that I am not what a succubus should be. I still enjoy seeing unabashed lust pass between lovers, but I _live_ to see unrepentant love. I had forgotten how such a love can consume all reason, just as it can crush any obstacle. The love I see before me demands an honest answer for the right reasons. I will inscribe the rune upon you as you wish, with two conditions."

I had heard Del's last words nine times, or at least experienced them in horribly lifelike dreams from which I couldn't escape. Every single time I heard those words, the pain grew more unbearable. The weight of my own helplessness, my own weakness, and my own mountain of failures nearly demanded that I give up. Finally, however...something had changed.

My desperation had turned from a weakness into a strength. This was the first time I had managed to sway Genevieve.

I could only nod my assent as I spent my keening sadness upon the shoulder of the lithe succubus, my tears running down her alabaster skin.

"The first condition is that there will be a cost for this. It will not be a small thing, and I haven't yet thought of anything appropriate, but you will know when it has been paid."  
"O-okay. Agreed." I stammered out.  
"For the second condition, you must consider this course of action for another three months. I will place the mark within a barrier of your own spiritual energy that will dissolve after that time has passed. Your life as you know it will be undone within two days of the barrier's dissolution unless I or Delilah removes the rune."

I nodded again, trying to steady my breath as I answered, "Agreed. So then...I'll pay the cost now?"  
"No, Joseph. Now you will sleep so that I can burn this rune into your mind. When you awaken, it will be in the arms of the two that drove you to make this choice. You cannot understand how much it means to me to be reminded of the hope and joy that are born from love. Thank you for showing it to me...or perhaps just giving me a clearer picture of something I already dared to believe about you."

She then tied a string around my wrist, whispering to me as the magical sleep overtook me, "So you know that this wasn't a dream."

-

A month had passed since Genevieve had delivered those books for Del. I already knew that she would not find the answers she needed within those pages. Just like every dreamlike failure before, this was when Del started to get more and more distant.

It still broke my heart to see Risa's happiness so painfully contrasted with Del's growing despair. As I tried to think of a different approach-something more I could do to guarantee that this would go the way I felt it had to, the ever-so-gentle nudging at my side was all the urging I needed to remember what I was fighting for.

"Del, I-"  
"Give me your hand, Joe," Delilah said, the beautifully haunting smile upon her lips.

As I did so, I let myself fall into the warmth of that moment. Tears rushed unbidden to my eyes as I now imagined a pair of beautiful girls, reaching up in tandem in an attempt to grab my hand. How could anything be more important than making sure that the first man these girls saw was their foolish, prideful father?

"You're shaking, love," I heard Risa's soft voice intone into the gentle night.  
"I'm so afraid right now. Every time I close my eyes I see a world without me in it. The times when I _can_ see myself, I've lost one of you. Is it so wrong to be selfish?" I said, my voice shaking in as much frustration as actual sadness.  
Pulling herself closer to me and drawing my head gently to her chest, Risa answered, "It's okay to be selfish, love. Haven't we already taken the first steps down this road we chose together?"  
"I just…" I trailed off, knowing that explaining the _actual_ reason for my anguish could cause any number of other problems.

"Joe, whatever is truly causing you to worry," Del began, her eyes seeming to draw me into their depths as she continued, "Do not forget that you are not alone. You can be far too timid when asking for something you want."  
"I got the two of you just by asking-"  
"And don't forget a daughter on the way that's either trying to be a dancer or a martial artist with how active she is…"

"Why not both?" I wondered with a smile, keeping that secret to myself as well.

"I'll try to stop worrying...it sure won't do either of you any good. You're right though, I'm not alone. I wish I'd realized that a bit sooner," I said as I thought on my options.

My new plan would absolutely work, and would be infinitely safer than trying to disable Lorelei as I had tried so many times, always resulting in a very slow, painful end for me. With the missing piece of the mechanism Genevieve used to channel demonic energy, I would cause a massive energy reversal within the wight. That inversion would set off a chain reaction that would cause Lorelei to revert back to a zombie state.

The only problem with this new plan is that it would unleash nearly all of the demonic energy stored within her body, and being in such close proximity to that release would be very dangerous. That issue, however, could be circumvented in a few possible ways...one of which I already had available.

This was going to be my last chance, and I needed to iron out a lot of the details, but the time for failure and hesitation was over. Even if they had only been painful potential fantasies, my family had suffered enough and _this_ time, everyone was going to come out of that hole alive.

I had almost exactly two months to get everything together. My two amazing women had reminded me that I wasn't alone. I just needed to make sure that after this was all over, I'd remind them of the same thing. As soon as I got my ass out of bed, I'd put my real plan into motion.

-

First among the things that remained to be dealt with was that damn cult. They weren't exactly blameless in all this, but their beliefs had grown around a mote of truth. If that head priestess was to be believed, then succeeding in my plan meant damning them to a life of further torment.

I made my first stop of the early morning at an art dealer. It would have been easier to just cough up the gold for my purchase, but I got a strange sense of amusement to know that being the subject of such a popular work of art afforded me a small degree of celebrity. As such, obtaining the canvas and oil equivalent to photographic evidence of my shame was as easy as spending an hour signing a few of the prints.

With my prize in hand, I made my way to Genevieve's home once again.

"Yes?" the still-cute maid imp said as she answered my knock.  
"I have a gift for the lady of the house, may I see her?" I asked.  
"Please come inside, I will fetch her."

As the imp ran off, I chuckled a bit as I took in just how overdone her outfit truly was. I had to wonder if this was to Genevieve's tastes or the guests that she might entertain. The finishing blow was the large pink bow tied around the imp's tail.

"Have you come to your senses, Joseph? Are you here to have that mark removed?" I heard Genevieve's voice almost sing at me as she descended the nearby stairs.  
"Far from it, young miss," I said with a bow.  
Her unimpressed frown overcome with a smile at my cheesy response, she continued down the stairs as she spoke in response, "My maid tells me you have a gift for me?"

Presenting the wrapped canvas to her, I replied, "Indeed. I heard this painting is drawing a lot of notice around the city so I thought I'd get you a signed reproduction."

Her expression was unreadable as she looked it over before bringing her gaze to bear upon me once again, her look seeming to be more appraising of me than it had been of the painting.

Blushing slightly in embarrassment, I spoke broke the silence, "I uh...really just needed an excuse to come see you."  
"You are always welcome to visit, Joseph. I would hope that, in the future, your visits are simply to enjoy good company or conversation and not simply when you have something to beg of me."

Done beating around the bush, I just came out with my question, "Would you be able to deliver a message to Ahmose?"  
"I would. What message do you feel is important enough to merit her attention?"  
"There is a group of at least a hundred monsters...maybe even a handful of men, that are not going to have anywhere to go once I finish what I need to do. I just wanted to make sure that they would be welcome-"  
"All are welcome under the Black Sky," she interrupted, sounding like a travel slogan.  
"Some of them are pretty messed up...and I doubt just physically," I said as I turned away slightly.

Stepping around to put herself back in my field of vision, she turned to me with a composed grin, "That is why you are so concerned?"  
I nodded.  
Pulling me into a small hug, she stepped back before happily replying, "Then you have brought two gifts today. Yes, all are welcome...or will be. Ahmose has chosen the location Del suggested at the northwestern edge of the great mountain where the lands of Kioko and Charisse meet."  
"Okay, I'm pretty sure they'll have a clear path out of Kaori. I'll tell them where to go."

"A clear path you say? And so confidently," Genevieve said as she threw a harsh look my way before adding, "I'll send some imps to guide them."  
"Be gentle with them...they've been through a lot," I said as I gave a small bow and headed for the door.

"Joseph." she called out as I stepped back into the street.  
"Mmm?" I answered as I looked back.  
"You're going to need Delilah to craft a focusing crystal, and you don't have enough time for one of sufficient complexity," she said with her arms crossed.  
"So that was your plan? To force me to spill my entire plan to Del?"  
"That is a part of it," she said simply.  
"One that could bend that much demonic power would take years to craft," I said as I turned back toward the street, adding, "I appreciate your concern, I really do...but I'm certain the pure diamond heart of Blacksky should suffice."  
" _Please_ be careful, Joseph," she said in a tone that was as pleading as it was demanding.

Giving one last look back, I looked the ancient succubus over. Despite her power, beauty, and thousands of years of accumulated knowledge and experience, she looked at that moment like the terrified girl I had seen in Del's dream.

"Don't worry, Ish. You gave me everything I need to make sure this ends in happiness."

With a final wave I made my way back toward home. I wasn't actually going home but to a fairly close neighbor, and for some reason I had a feeling that this visit wasn't going to be nearly as...civil as my last one.

Despite discussions on vulpine sexual matters reaching a stalemate, I was going to have to account for this debt eventually. If I was lucky I could get something else kicked in as a bonus at the same time.

Taking a deep breath to steel myself for what would probably be a long rest of the day, I stepped up to the entrance of Meryl's home and extended a hand to knock, the door flying open before my hand could even touch its heavy wooden construction.

"Hey there, neighbor! You here to borrow a cup of sugar? I was just about to head over to your place!" Meryl said, her tail far too animated to be trustworthy.  
"Oh yeah?" I asked dryly, "What for?"  
"I'm making a pie and I need to borrow a bucket of frosting," she said...somehow with a straight face.  
"What the hell kind of pie do you make with frosting? If you're going to make a bad sex joke at least try to keep your euphemisms straight."  
"Shows what you know!" she said with her smile returning, "There's banana cream, chocolate cream, coconut cream…"  
"You mind if I come in-"  
"-side? You'd better or it's not going to count," she finished as she dragged me into the opulent home.

I took that to mean Meryl was in the mood to redeem her free ride coupon.

Sometimes I wonder about me. If I wasn't already so tired of hearing myself say it, I'd have been asking: "Where did everything go so wrong?"

"Don't give me that 'woe is me' look, Joe. While you've been having your little council about me getting to be a special exception to your dumb relationship rules, did it ever cross your minds how I might feel about trying to live as someone else entirely now?" she asked, her expression darkening slightly as she stopped her purposeful stride.

Damn it, damn it, damn it. Even if I consider that she had to have been spying on us to hear about any of that, the thought _had_ crossed my mind that Meryl had gotten over her distress of finding out she was an entirely different species of mamono than she believed rather easily. To an outsider like me with a monster girl fetish, I often saw the inhuman traits before anything else so I figured it was something that only mattered to me.

I took a hard look at Meryl, ignoring those traits for a moment to see the girl that actually mattered underneath.

"You look like the same girl to me. Aren't you supposed to be the strong older sister?" I asked, trying to cheer her up.

"I don't always want to be strong. You know that fucking spirit was nothing more than a buzzing insect in my ear. I let her keep up that illusion, I tried to let myself be passive about it...I think on some level I even knew that Ajora was still playing me. And somehow, a guy like you has to fall in love with Karisa when she was still crazier than a holstaurus on matango spore at a red-painted kiosk that only sells red paint."

This was taking a turn away from what I expected to something that could end up being a lot more painful.

"Meryl, look-"  
"You don't need to say it! I already know. It's just...if you'd met me first...could you have fallen for...someone like me?" she asked, far more timidly than I'd ever heard her.

"If I'd met you first, I doubt I'd even be the same person I am today. But why does that matter? It's not a reflection on you that I fell in love with your sister. You're an amazing woman with a talent for pissing me off beyond just about anyone I've ever met."

"They say hate is the closest emotion to love!" she replied, suddenly pulled out of her depression, "I've just been...thinking about it more recently. Did I tell you that I was cursed?"

"I don't think you're cursed. I mean...just look at this place. Not to mention you have a caring family and about as much time as you can imagine to find the right person."

"No, I mean I really am cursed. I really pissed off this witch a few months ago and she said I'd be cursed to desire the one thing I could never have...and something about clumsiness. Fucking bitch," she finished as she almost spit the last words from her mouth.

"No way. You? Pissing someone off? Seriously though, don't think that way. I mean...you uh...nevermind. Maybe you should head outside of Alnor? I mean, the ratio of women to men here is really not working in your favor, and you live too far from the gate to accidentally stumble onto many unclaimed men, you know?" I offered cautiously.

"I think you just made me feel worse. I've always been afraid to leave the city, you know? I can't even use glamour magic. That stupid spirit was basically dancing to my tune every time I 'used' it since every danuki can use it to some degree. But...maybe after Risa finally gives birth I'll think about it. Might be nice to find an innocent boy of my own and run him down until he breaks."  
"Yeah...you make it sound so romantic," I said with a sigh.  
"It does make a girl feel special that you'd have tried to bring down the entire market just to get away from me," she answered with far more joy than she should have had at that thought.  
"Well, I was already in love. Once you find a guy that isn't...you can pull out all the stops to break the guy without feeling guilty, right?"  
"You just say the sweetest things," Meryl said with a gentle push and a light blush.

I was feeling a lot better about having come to see Meryl now. If it hadn't been just the two of us, I doubt she'd have ever been so open. It also seemed like it would probably be a blessing that she'd be leaving the city after the girls were born. We were getting along a lot better now, but damn...this girl seemed to have an intuitive sense on exactly how to push my fucking buttons. I felt a shiver of genuine sympathy for whatever poor bastard she found to chase.

"Oh, but look at me being a terrible host!" she began lightly, as she turned back to me with a devious grin.

Great. Here we go.

"It's no trouble. I can get out of your hair if-"  
"Oh, Joe...I don't mind if it gets in my hair! May as well cash in my free ride now if I'll be leaving the city after my niece is born," she declared as she grabbed my hand again, her fluffier (and damn it...adorable) fox tail excitedly swishing back and forth behind her.  
"Yeah...may as well," I answered robotically, knowing there was no way to talk her out of it now, "Before that...I wanted to ask you about the rights to that painting you had-"

"Not a fucking chance, Joe!" she interrupted with a disturbingly bright smile, "You're lucky I don't have the artist here now to capture what I'm about to do to you."

Thank God for small miracles, right?

-

With little else to prepare, I heeded the desire to spend as much time with Del and Risa as possible for the remaining month before I tried to carry out my plan. Even if Del seemed increasingly lost in a pit of dark thoughts, I had to believe that once I took care of what I needed, she'd be able to smile again for her own sake.

As I imagined us all smiling just like before, I absentmindedly continued to rub Risa's sore feet on the day I planned to go retrieve Lorelei. Even if all those attempts at bringing her back felt like vivid dreams, I wanted to make sure to leave as much of my actions unaltered as possible. That meant leaving at the same time and taking the same road.

"Have you seen Del lately?" Risa asked with a note of concern, even as she let out a sigh to indicate that she was greatly enjoying the feeling of my hands working the stress out of her.  
"Not for about three days. Actually, Risa…" I began with hesitation, "I think I have a way to cheer her up and...I wanted to tell you because I didn't want you to worry."  
Sitting up slightly, Risa sent a frown my way as she countered, "Joe, I love you...but sometimes you are just one of the dumbest people I've ever met. You really don't know why Del is upset?"  
"Isn't it-" I attempted before being quickly silenced.

Pulling me down into a quick kiss, Risa glared back at me as she answered, "You know damn well you talk in your sleep, so she already knows what you want to do. She's been keeping her distance, hoping you'll come to your stupid senses. She's probably been trying to think of some way to help."

"So you mean… _I'm_ the reason she's upset?" I asked, upset in already knowing the answer.  
Placing her hands gently on either side of my face, Risa spoke softly, "Joe, listen to me. Del and I aren't the only people that need you anymore. Not to mention, did you ever consider that Del just wanted you to understand and accept her even after you learned about her daughter?"

"Are you telling me to give up on this?" I asked, my heart sinking.  
With a deep sigh, Risa replied, "No, Joe. I want you to choose to give up on this yourself. As much as I want to tie your ass up in the basement until you realize how stupid this is...you wouldn't be the man I love if you were completely sane."

"But this time I-" I attempted before she again cut me off with a kiss assault.  
"I don't want to know. I'll just worry more if I do. Don't make me a promise you can't keep, but I don't want to live without my husband, and I don't want our daughter to grow up without a father. So you think about that, okay?"  
Leaning forward to rest my forehead against hers, I smiled, "Barring an absolute catastrophe, I already know how this will play out. I'll be back alive, and I don't care what I have to do to make that happen."

Closing her eyes a moment as she digested my words, she opened them once more with an angrier glint, "So, Joe...I heard you stopped by to see Meryl without telling me."  
"Yeah...I was going to try to negotiate for...uh…"  
"Keep going, I want to hear this," Risa said with a smile somewhere between playful and murderous.  
"One thing led to another and-That reminds me! She said that she's going to leave Alnor," I said, trying to change the subject.  
"Is that right? I think she mentioned something like that while she was telling me that you settled up that _debt_ with her."  
Taking up a more serious tone, I replied, "You know...I think she's been spying on us. She was actually rather upset about your fox rule."

I then took up a concerted effort to distract my loving wife by strengthening the intensity of her foot massage. Her resistance lasted only a few moments before she leaned back onto the large cushion with a dramatic "harumph" of resignation.

"You still should have told me, but I'll let it go as long as you don't stop...mmm...rubbing my feet. Thinking about it is also making me want something else massaged...if you even still find me attractive like this," she said in a distant voice, lost in my attentions.  
"Risa...every single day I see you-every single day since the _first_ time I saw you, you're more beautiful than the day before."

With a contented smile, Risa slowly passed into sleep rather than push her request for a more...thorough massage. I took advantage of the situation and laid myself down behind her on the large couch and simply held her close, my hand gently running over her gravid middle as I tried to make sure my little ones stayed calm while their gorgeous mother tried to catch up on some much-needed sleep.

Once I was sure she had finally fallen asleep, I carefully extricated myself from Risa's embrace and leaned in as close to her swollen belly as possible and pressed my ear gently against the wall of my unborn children's temporary home, feeling a shiver of joy as I could make out the tiny heartbeats within.

"If something goes wrong-it shouldn't-but...if it does, I'll need you to take care of your mother, okay? Even if we never meet, I just needed you to know-or at least just to say it-that I will always love you."

Rising to leave, I felt Risa's hand around my wrist, her grip refusing to let me go even as she slept. As I looked on helpless, tears spilled from the seams of her closed eyes as she desperately held on to me.

"I won't be gone long, Risa," I gently whispered as I felt her grip reluctantly ease.

With a final kiss upon her forehead, I headed out. Leaving my letter for Del on her pillow, I headed out toward the market.

-

"What have you been eating?" the centaur Clara asked as we made our way through the broken Kaori landscape.  
After a painful swallow, I shook my head, "You don't want to know...and I don't want to talk about it."  
"Are those-wait...those aren't-"  
"I _really_ don't want to talk about it," I interrupted, worried that the mere thought of it would have me vomiting within seconds.

"Fine, so what is it you wanted to tell me?" she asked.  
"When we get caught...if they're wearing robes, don't try to run."  
"I thought these potions were supposed to keep us invisible," she said with an edge of anger starting to peek through in her voice."  
"They are, but someone knows I'm coming. They're trying to hide from the slave hunters, among other things, and you'll die if you try to escape."  
"Where does that leave me after you get yourself killed?" she asked, sounding curious at my sincerity.  
"Someone should be coming to get me, and as far as I know...there's nothing that'll stop her."  
"What makes you so sure?"  
"Nothing has yet."

-

Three large slaver camps, two mines, and one military outpost had been wiped off the map in two days, all of them falling under a straight black line on the map that started at the Kaori border.

"It isn't anything local, and Amarante's troops would sooner piss themselves than cross the border," the general's assistant said.  
"I know-it's a lich," the general Hilde answered as she stared down at the map.

"Well...whatever it is, it looks like it's heading straight for Zarom."

"She ain't going to Zarom, she's heading into that hole. Tell the rest of the slave hunters to pull back."  
"They said they've already lost close to a hundred-"  
"Scout, get this message to one of the leaders of the hunters," the general said as she handed off a piece of parchment to a nearby harpy.

"General, we can't begin staging anywhere near that-"  
Interrupting her assistant, the general continued to bark orders, "We can and we will. If that lich is coming, it means the man somehow completely slipped by our scouts. They had the same collar."  
"Man? General, I don't-"  
"Get my girls ready to move. I want that man in my hands-alive-the moment he brings down that wight."

"Uh...yes, general," her assistant said with no small amount of confusion as she ran off.

-

"Are you okay?" the priestess asked me as I braced myself against the cave wall.

Unlike whatever had happened the last time, this sensation was the almost perfect timing of realizing the grand demonic rune in my mind as the seal came apart all at once. Thinking about the design was physically painful and threatened to pull the strength from me even as I was so close to unleashing it.

The realization of it was enough to know that it would work.

I once again offered the priestess the promise of a peaceful life within the walls of the new Blacksky. This time, I also offered a warning that "the mother" would be here before long and that it wouldn't be wise to stop her from coming down here.

"We would not hinder the Mother in her quest to reunite with the Red Hand. Your kindness is born of ignorance, but I shall look forward to becoming one with you within the Red Hand. That kind heart of yours will benefit all those that have already joined with her, and will hopefully be a blessed reprieve from the sorrow she must consume in us."

"Then I guess I'll see you when I see you," I said with a smile.  
"Indeed, it won't be long."

-

As I made my way towards Lorelei's chamber, I gave a silent nod of gratitude to the fallen heroes of the past that made this possible. At the thought, however, my iron stomach could no longer fight the thoughts of what I'd eaten.

Throwing up at least two dozen of the oblong objects before I covered my mouth in an attempt to trap the rest of them in the roiling rejection of my stomach, I swallowed my own bile as I looked at the mess before me.

I contemplated moving on without the cargo that I'd lost, but as much as I hated the thought with every sane fiber of my being, I wouldn't risk letting myself die to the massive surge of demonic energy when this plan finally went off.

The hardest thing I'd ever had to do was walk away from Risa as she slept only a few days ago. The task before me was a close second. All it took to force down my disgust, however, was the thought of coming home and feeling the the touch of my wife and our daughters.

Hitting myself in the face a few times as a distraction, I began the horrific task of consuming the remaining hero testicles that I'd just thrown up.

-

Even knowing what she looked like after so many trips through this exact scenario, I had never been able to resist a gasp each time I saw her open her eyes.

As soon as I came into view she started walking towards me.

"Stop," I said loudly as I began my mental count, "I've come to take you back to your mother."  
"That will not happen, you cannot stop me," she said without any trace of emotion.

At that I began a necromantic chant. Without being able to channel demonic energy, it wouldn't actually _do_ anything, but the primary goal was to get her to charge at me to stop it, her existence so full of danger that she wouldn't risk falling victim to the first "male necromancer."

She dashed forward as I expected, my body already moving inside her guard. I stepped across where her balance line would be and threw a quick chop followed by an elbow, both of them catching her in the throat. Her attempt to reverse her momentum nearly bent her spine backwards over my knee as I threw a solid punch to her solar plexus.

Not able to see the reaction but knowing what it would be, I ducked as her arm passed through my hair, just barely missing my skull as the air shuddered in the likely sonic boom that was created with the sheer speed of her passing hand.

Grabbing her wrist before the arc of her punch had fully extended, I brought her arm down as I lunged upwards, breaking her arm at the elbow with my skull as the fulcrum of this bloody lever.

I ticked the seconds off in my mind as she withdrew a moment. On the second tick I jumped slightly, bringing my knees up toward my chest, and reared my head back. I began hurling myself forward as if to go into a forward roll, my descending foot landing on her thigh with my hands on her shoulders as her dash had carried her forward so quickly that she was nearly beneath me.

As she made to throw a skull-crushing punch at me, my face was already descending towards hers as fast as humanly possible. After so many attempts at this exact scenario, I was able to avoid the broken eye socket completely this time, as my forehead connected at full force with her nose.

As her mouth opened in pain or surprise-the goal I had been trying to achieve-I spit the Blacksky focusing gem down her throat as I hit the ground and shifted my feet in a circle, making two small steps forward and a small hop back as though I was taunting her.

Lorelei had already leaped back and grabbed at her throat, possibly wondering what the thumbnail-sized object could have possibly been as she threw a look of utter disbelief at me.

Spitting black blood onto the ground as she tried to clear her eyes of her own blood, she calmly spoke, "I do not understand. How is a human able to move as you do?"

Drawing a few more lines in the dirt, I answered with a smirk, "Would you understand if I told you I was cheating?"

I kept the count.

One, two. She takes a step forward. Seven, Eight. The ground begins to rumble as Del's nearby assault seems to shake the entire nation of Kaori.

"You know that you will die here, and yet there is hope and even joy within you. Are you a hero acting as the vanguard of the approaching army?"

I kept the count for two more beats as I stood up straight and spoke before I knew she would begin her final dash.

"I'm no hero, even though I may have the essence of thirty heroes within me just at the moment. And that's your mother, Lorelei. I'm done cheating so come and get it."

I had no more answers for her supernatural speed, but this time...I didn't need any.

Far faster than my eye could follow at this point, she moved forward...and right into the runic circle I had drawn in the dirt of the cave floor.

Despite my near certainty that this would stop her, I opened the eyes that I had reflexively closed to see her knife-like hand only centimeters from where it would have torn off my arm, her entire body frozen in a column of coruscating light in violet hues.

She could only manage a whimper as the might of Del and Genevieve's greatest creation tore the energy from her body, the massive discharge collecting in a ball of light above her. As I watched her inhuman beauty fall from her, the skin drew away from its perfect pearlescence to a sickly green, her hair fell from her in large silvery clumps, and her many scars started to look more and more fitting.

The essence of so many fallen monsters drew ever inward until the diaphanous energy took on a liquid texture, finally seeming to turn completely solid as tiny cracks began to show in the perfect black sphere.

A sound like a piece of glass shattering was the only warning I had as the gem within Lorelei reached critical mass and broke under the strain of so much energy. I shielded my eyes in a fearful expectation of what would follow as the black sphere finally exploded in a violent expulsion of demonic power.

As the energy ripped through me, I felt an even more powerful churning in my stomach as the vast quantity of energy did everything it could to electrify me. The feeling that assaulted my mind was to lust what a dragon is to a gekko. It came in waves for several minutes as the energy was released, the intensity slowing dying off.

No longer able to hold my sickening "meal" down, I began to vomit up the foul testicles, each one now looking completely black as my body became desperate to force them out. For another several minutes as the energy continued to pulse from the dying focal point about my circle, I involuntarily purged myself of the defense mechanism I had devised.

Miraculously, the energy release stopped as I came to rest on my side, my stomach blessedly empty. Looking at my quarry, I saw that she had completely reverted to a zombie state. As I looked myself over, I didn't feel particularly _good_ but it didn't seem like I was going to die from what was left of the demonic energy in the air.

I frowned, however, as I saw the very hungry zombie of Del's daughter advancing towards me. She wasn't moving very fast, thankfully, so I was able to keep my distance as I smiled.

"I don't have anything against zombies, but I'd like to hold off on the incest if you don't mind," I said as I made to lead her up the tunnel where I knew Del would find me.

I wanted to jump with joy as I realized that, if Del had managed to get to me before, she should have no problem getting us both out of here. As I skipped my way down the tunnel, I was suddenly hit with something in the back of the head.

Turning to see if Lorelei had somehow caught up to me, I saw a masked figure covered in a sheen of sweat as my vision went shaky, then blurry, then dark. The last thing of which I was cognizant was that Lorelei and I were being tied up and carried somewhere.

" _That_ was a show worth watching, but I'm already getting bored," I heard an unfamiliar voice shout to my right as I came awake.  
"Release the two of them and you will come to no harm," I heard Del's voice respond.

As my sight cleared, I saw a sea of (in)humanity around me that stretched on further than I could completely perceive. Directly beside me was Lorelei, bound as I was, with her arms behind her back.

This was the absolute catastrophe I was trying to avoid.

Wait...how long had I been out? As my mind wandered to that thought, I felt the omnipresence of the rune that had been burned in to my mind starting to consume my reason.

"Del! Don't worry about me!" I screamed, worried that I'd completely lose any grip I had on my sanity as the insidious magic ripped through my consciousness like a tornado through a library, my thoughts scattering in the tumult like unshelved books.

"I am not leaving without you," Del said plainly, but forcefully.  
"Well then I guess you have a choice, lich. Taking hostages is the coward's way out, but even if I take credit for cleaning out this hole, Kaori is still going to want to know who the fuck brought down three slaver camps and a military outpost."

"I warned them but they refused to move," Del replied.

"So that leaves us in this little pickle," the orcish general said as she drew a jagged-edged sword and held it to my neck, "I'm going to make one offer, and _only_ one offer before I cut this maggot's throat and watch you both die."

I saw Del's eyes going over countless possibilities as she looked around frantically, her eyes settling back on the general a few moments later.

"Make your offer."

With a victorious smile, the general pulled the sword back slightly, "What is your name, lich?"  
"Delilah," my wife answered without hesitation.  
"Well, Delilah...I'm Hilde, and I'm going to give you one chance. Unweave the magic of your phylactery and kill yourself in front of me and I'll let your man go."

The throbbing in my head was getting more and more unbearable, but there was no fucking way I was going to let that happen.

As I tried to speak I was kicked in the stomach, the wind easily forced from me as I coughed at the onset of a new pain to go with the one that was already slowly driving me insane.

"You open your mouth again, boy, and I'll pull your tongue out through your throat," Hilde said as she glared down at my squirming form.

"If you harm him again, death will seem a pleasant distraction from the horrors that I will unleash upon you," Del said as the sclera of her eyes went utterly black.

"Oh, yeah? That sounds like a lot more fun anyway," Hilde said as she stepped behind me and drove her jagged blade through me, apparently missing anything immediately vital, leaving the weapon within me. As she pulled a massive axe from nearby, she uttered one last word, "Attack."

-

"You're almost through this, sweetie," Lareina said in an assured voice, "Just give me one last push!"  
"You said that four fucking pushes ago!" Risa screamed as she bit down against the pain.  
"It's a lot easier when you stop acting lazy," Meryl offered, offering comfort in the familiar.  
"Don't even start with me you… **Hah** ," Risa began before screaming again in pain, finishing her statement afterwards without missing a beat, "...you miserable bitch!"

Smiling to see the fight in her sister rather than being upset, Meryl replied, "If I could trade places with you right now, I would. So use that anger and push, you little pansy!"

"This one wants to hit the ground running," Lareina said as she caught the first infant danuki, "Now just give me one more big push for her sister."

"Sister?!" Meryl and Risa screamed in unison, the latter shedding tears as the heady emotional cocktail mixed with the pain.

Risa's mother gave a wry smile, remaining calm for her daughter's benefit as she spoke again, "She didn't tell you? Oh, that Delilah is some piece of work. You're so close now, Risa...aaaand, push!"

-

I didn't actually feel much pain from the blade as the unbound demonic energy continued to rampage through my mind and body. Even if Del could survive this, I still might not make it through this in one piece if she didn't hurry.

What followed, however, was like something from a nightmare.

I could hear the general giving orders as the first wave of enemies advanced on Del like an unorganized mob, the more ordered soldiers getting into position to advance afterwards.

Del gave one last look at me and smiled apologetically as the explosion of her power left her standing in a small crater, even across the increasingly cacophonous battlefield, I heard her pleadingly whisper, "Please don't be afraid, my love. Please don't be afraid...of me."

"Ashia," I heard Del's voice echo ethereally as the ground before her opened up into that behemoth's maw, crushing three enemies in a matter of seconds.

The enemies quickly moved to encircle Del as I heard her voice call out other names, each accompanied by a dark rune that traced itself in the air.

"Rena, Midnight, Tanis, Hrist, Annika," Delilah said in succession as several more grotesque undead constructs of prodigious size leapt forth from the ground to tear in the attacking horde, the screams becoming a symphony of pain as the wall of soldiers began to split and fracture while they tried to fight off the onslaught of these new beasts.

"She's a necromancer! Take her down and they'll go down too! Ipsthranis!"

As the general called out the name a large woman took flight above the rabble, her draconic heritage as clear as the haughty grin on her face.

"Crush the bitch!" Hilde called out, with a look of sick joy on her face.

With her smile twisting and her jaw extending, it was clear that the dragon was transforming. As the dragon assumed her terrifying true form, the sight became so horrible to behold that even her allies hesitated to see it.

Far more horrifying to her enemies, however, was the chill that had filled the air. After the bright flash that had called forth her other monstrous undead constructs, Del now wore a mask shaped like a golden skull, her skin turning darker and darker until she appeared as nothing more than a shadow with a skeletal golden face, her piercing violet eyes throwing an almost sickly pallor over all who gazed upon them.

Taking a step towards me, Del threw her nearly spectral hands wide to the gasps of nearly all that could see as jagged, hooked, golden chains shot from the void of her body. At first seeming to hit nothing, sticking in the air as if to things unseen.

As the rabble continued to look on in an almost instant abject terror, the screams began, not of the living, but of the souls of the dead that had thought to seek rest after putting themselves between Delilah and her beloved.

The dead spirits screamed much as they might have in life, but in an unending peal that was no longer constrained by the need to breathe. Desperately clinging to their own dead bodies for the few seconds that they could resist the pull, they were all torn free, the screams escalating as though they'd just experienced slowly losing a limb.

Pausing in her transformation, the dragon looked down as her face twisted into a mask of rage. Caring little for the fate of the other soldiers, the powerful woman looked down as this creature-this _tiny_ creature ignored her? The look on her shifting face told the story-she believed she would teach Del to fear her, just as she had done with every other enemy that she had ever faced.

With Del's eyes looking up at the dragon, her shadowy arm reached out to the closest spirit that had been drawn in by her chains as the space below her mask unhinged only barely reminiscent of an opening jaw, revealing what looked like blackness at first glance. This was not a blackness, however, but a void that defied form or concept. Far more empty than just the absence of color, this was an abyss from which there could be no escape.

Every single combatant jolted as the sound began. Having climbed several octaves beyond a scream, the spirit tore at its bonds in a last futile attempt to escape oblivion. The enemy's nearly unshakable morale of moments earlier was eroding faster than a sand castle in the face of a rising tide.

Whatever their opinions on war, death, or the afterlife, the lich left no question or possibility as she devoured the souls of the dead, her form growing slightly larger with each sickening ectoplasmic snap before each ghostly voice was silenced forever. The chill began to intensify as Delilah began an unintelligible whispering chant, the voice touching the ears of the assembled monsters more like a breath of frozen air than as sound, only a moment before the dragon had finished assuming its ancient form, letting forth a blast of heat that melted even the broken rocks of the ground below.

As the massive amount of dust and smoke began to clear, it became clear that she had whispered another name.

"Ixi."

Another massive draconic form had manifested, it's great wing having been used to shield Del from the white-hot fire that had tried to destroy her. This was not a living dragon, however, the once-great red scales that covered her massive body having been replaced with the gleaming dwarven steel plates, solving the mystery as to the use she had found for them.

The beast let forth a roar that shuddered, cracked, and gurgled as though carried across torn and blood-soaked vocal cords. The undead dragon looked to the sky above and almost seemed to smile as its massive body shot upwards with a titanic thrashing of its wings. Colliding in midair, the two dragons hit with such force that I, as well as many of the combatants, were forced to the ground from the resulting shockwave.

While the beasts may have been closely matched in strength, the living dragon quickly learned that she had no hope of beating Del's creation.

Wheeling free of Ixi's steel talons, the enemy dragon made a quick snap of its jaws, digging deeply into the undead creature's throat. Satisfied that she had delivered a killing blow, she was unprepared when Ixi used her enemy's jaws as leverage and pulled her hind legs up to rake the softer dragon's underside, cutting through the membrane of a wing in the process.

The writhing mass of draconic rage came crashing down into a group of soldiers that were being held in reserve, nearly a dozen of them crushed instantly as the thrashing beasts struggled for dominance.

Panic began to spread through the ranks of the assembled soldiers as the general screamed herself hoarse in an attempt to regain control. Finally deciding to lead by example, she grabbed her massive axe and leapt to deal with Ixi before the rampaging beast could do any more damage.

Ixi's restless animated bones continued to unleash even more devastation, however, as she ignored a spine-shattering bite from her opponent to bring her steel-barbed tail into the face of the enemy, shattering the other dragon's eyes as she did so.

At Del's command, Ixi left the blinded enemy and charged toward the general, her broken spine pulling back together with necromantic thread, much like what Del had used to put me back together so long ago.

The enemy dragon became an ally in that moment as it began to flail around in a blind attempt to take vengeance against the mockery of draconic pride that had shattered her eyes. Dozens of enemy combatants were broken or crushed by the writhing dragon in her fury, her actual enemy already across the battlefield engaging the general.

I remembered chief Sunslayer telling me she had subdued a dragon in her true form, but I didn't completely believe it until I saw the orcish general stand to face Ixi wielding nothing more than a massive battleaxe.

Leaping the massive tail swipe that aimed to end the fight quickly, the orc leapt forward and brought her axe down near the base of the tail, severing it outright, before kicking the piece too far away for Del's magic to reattach it.

"Come on! Is that all you've got?!" the general screamed in defiance of the massive creature that stood before her.

While the general engaged Ixi in single combat, the area around Del had become little more than a pile of broken bodies. As I watched in a growing fear of my lover, one of Del's eyes seemed to vanish as the other began growing to dominate the sight of all arrayed around her. Her body fell away completely to become nothing more than the embodiment of an absolute abyss, a single spiteful violet eye at its center.

The murderous purplish light threw a sick shadow across everything as the many spirits became visible to everyone, their terrifying gestures now even more obvious as they tried in vain to claw at the ground, their own bodies, and even other spirits to avoid being unmade by that hateful darkness.

Archers and magically-minded combatants flung spells and arrows at the vortex with no apparent effect, the dark energy growing ever larger and more ravenous with each soul that was torn to pieces within it.

Above the din, my love's voice cut across my ears like an icy gale, "Flee now or be torn to nothing."

From the center of the vortex, more and more golden chains began to streak to dozens, then hundreds of places, each one dragging another dead spirit towards oblivion. The sound of screams had grown to smother nearly every other sound as scattered enemies had started to flee, now more afraid of Delilah's wrath than that of their general.

As the battlefield became a hellish wonderland beyond what I thought my imagination could truly encompass, my eyes were drawn to the struggle between the orc Hilde and the draconic beast that was once Ixi. I doubted that any of Ixi's powerful spirit remained in the animated corpse, but I found it strange that, in all of the horrible things that I saw anywhere else I looked, it was as if both the fallen dragon and the cruel general were smiling.

After a short disengage, during which the general caught her breath, she let loose a squealing howl to the heavens that made her more a picture of a wild boar than the more pig-like appearance her orcish traits otherwise suggested.

After her shrill cry of exultation, the general lunged at the undead monstrosity, rolling under a bone-shattering snap of the great jaws, her axe answering in an uppercut that shattered a half-dozen teeth.

The great skull recoiling from the thunderous impact, a murderous steel claw cut across from the orcs left side. Rather than try to avoid the blow, the general leapt _into_ it with her axe brandished in front of her, catching it before it could pick up enough speed to do any damage, but still knocking the orc back onto her heels.

Turning her body, she allowed the momentum to carrying her into a spinning swing, after which she released the axe in an earth-splitting heave that cut the mighty dragon skeleton into halves, but not completely disabling it. With a laugh of triumph the general then jumped up to the reeling neck of the bony beast and latched her powerful hands at the hinge of the jaw and then dug her legs in hard.

Screaming in exertion and pulling for all she was worth for what felt for several minutes, the general finally tore the massive dragon skull from where it connected to the spine and heaved it at least a hundred meters, the rest of the body falling to pieces as she did so.

With an ungraceful but effective tumble, the orc came to her feet and scanned the battlefield, screaming, "Who's next?!"

Before the sound could even reach the remaining combatants, Ashia's massive fist came down on the shoulders of the orc, sending her to a knee for a moment before Hilde reached around and caught the second descending fist in her arms. Using the heavy appendage as a focus, she then spun into a massive kick that broke the rotting hulk's arm off at the shoulder.

As I wondered if there was anything Del could conjure that would stop the rampaging orc, I looked around to see the battlefield all but deserted, the vast number of remaining soldiers having fled to points unknown.

Looking back at Hilde, she was now surrounded by three of the immortal undead fiends and an already reconstructing Ixi as the souls of the countless dead that had died at Lorelei's hands became fuel for a rage that Del had never unleashed, let alone felt.

Rather than concede defeat, the orc continued to try and fight before a wild swing from Ashia snapped her leg at the knee, the following series of blows knocking her unconscious moments later.

I looked at Del...seeing the massive spot of emptiness that had become her body still dominated by the violet eye. None of my words would come out, as I tried to call to her. As I tried to get back to my feet, I saw a shape in the sky and forgot that it should have been part of my plan.

Coming to rest right beside me, one of a pair of harpies with a large basket asked, "You ordered an urgent...uh...wheat pickup?"

"Just a moment…" I forced out, the confusing pain in my head masking any other pain I might have felt.

(This was the song in my head for the following scene: watch?v=g1S6GRWFZGo )

As I looked back to Del, she had assumed her familiar form again but looked to be hesitating in coming closer, the nervousness written plainly on her face, even from nearly a hundred meters.

"The sword hit no vital organs, but we will need to get you to a doctor as soon as we return to Alnor," she said as she came closer.  
"Del…" I attempted to say with weakening breath.  
Coming closer, she spoke quietly, "You were afraid...you are still afraid, Joe."  
I closed my eyes and responded, "No...or not for the reasons you might think," I began before I took a large breath and attempted to clear my head, "It scares me that anyone would go to those lengths...for me."  
"My love, I told you that there is nothing more important to me than you. Why could you not just trust me? We had an eternity to get my daughter, and watching you do all of this for my sake has been...painful."

Trying to force myself up, I managed to slip free of my bonds as my mind seemed to clear completely.

"I'm sorry, Del. Even after all I've been through, I never felt like I deserved this life. Even after we had a chance to settle down and actually live...I had to find another insane project to feel like I mattered. I got your daughter, Del...just...hug her or something so I won't feel like I destroyed everything to satisfy my ego."

Moving quietly but with a quickness to her step, Del came upon the struggling zombie girl and simply held her, Lorelei's struggling seeming to stop as her mostly blank expression seemed to smooth into one of a long-awaited calm.

"Joe...for whatever your reasons, this is...thank you," Delilah murmured as she shared an embrace for which she had been waiting thousands of years.

I started to waver on my feet. There was something I had wanted to say but it was getting so hard to remember anything.

"Joe! What's wrong?!" I heard Del shout as I turned, realizing I had started to wander away.

"I...took your gem and got the rune from Genevieve...but it's not supposed to stay in my head...I think," I answered, my own voice feeling far away.

It would be okay if I could just feel Del touch me one more time-to hold my children even if it was only just once...to make sure that, even if I was forgotten, my family would never forget that they were loved.

Del stood and dashed toward me as she realized what I meant, her arms reaching out to catch me as I started to fall forward…

...as she passed straight through me like a cloud of vapor, my body no longer solid. Her small feet caught on the loose stone as she fell to her knees behind me.

"No, Joe...not like this…" Del wailed as she turned back to me.  
"It's...okay, I had your phylactery moved...you'll be okay this time," I said as my words got harder and harder to form into sound.  
"This is no better...your children need you, Risa needs you… _I_ need you. I do not want to imagine a world without you! You cannot die here! You need to focus your thoughts!"

Focus my thoughts?

Demonic energy is simply the energy of desire...I knew I learned that somewhere, but what could I do now? What was left of me had already been devoured.

"I...love you Del. You and Risa are my heart and...being with you has been the most-the only thing that has mattered. Even-even if I had to do it all over again, knowing that I would die right here, right now...I wouldn't hesitate."

"Joe, please don't leave us alone! It was my fault...I'll forgive you for every broken promise, every painful choice you made for my sake. Let me touch you again...please, you don't have to-"

There was nothing I wanted more than to touch her. The look in her eyes was one of absolute desperation but it was so hard to focus. I reached out to her and my hand passed through her, coming away with only thin strands of energy.

My last thoughts as I faded completely were that I would do anything, pay any price, or honor any boon if I could stay. I forced the last vestiges of my will into that desire, focusing every thought that I had left on that singular wish.

-

I felt...funny. It seemed strange to think of it in a term so simple, but there really wasn't anything else that seemed to fit. Funny. I'm certain that I was dreaming, but I could say for how long...or what about.

All at once I remembered what I wanted, what I had fought for, and what I would still give up anything to have.

 _Delilah…  
Karisa…  
Aurielle…  
Arianwyn…  
Lorelei…?  
_

That's right. Those are the names of the things I want.

 _Would you really sacrifice everything to have them? Even who you are?"_

Who I am is a bad husband and an even worse father. If I had another chance to be there for my family...I'd never leave them alone again.

"Good," I heard my own voice say, "Because there is a way...we just need to focus."

Focus…

"I've got it."

-

I shot awake as I sucked in the largest breath I felt I'd ever taken, feeling like I'd just been hit with an adrenaline spike in the chest. My skin was still slightly cool to the touch and my heart slowly began to pick up its pace, acting like a car starting on a frigid morning back home. For several moments I just sat there, taking deep breaths as I savored the taste of the air, the scent of the sun as it spilled across our otherwise empty bed.

Going over to my dresser, I found that my clothes had all been taken again.

"Fuck it...I'm hungry. Whatever happens, happens," I mumbled to myself as I lethargically made my way from the room and down the stairs.

Somehow I'd knocked two pictures off the wall and tripped over my own feet twice just trying to get downstairs. Giving up any pretense of style, I simply draped myself over the railing and slowly slid myself down into the foyer.

I could smell something that reminded me of breakfast cooking so I snuck my way to the dining room and managed to pour myself into my chair, letting myself slide even further down in the seat as I felt hungry enough to eat a horse.

A whole horse, yeah. I was naked and didn't have any pockets in which to keep any fucks to give, as long as it filled the void.

"Joe?" I heard Risa say from behind me followed by the sound of a large dish shattering on the floor.  
"Mmm? What's for breakfast? It is breakfast time, isn't-"

I didn't finish my statement as Risa literally tackled me out of my chair and held me pinned to the floor, her hands on either side of my face as she cried harder than I'd ever seen.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" I asked as I reached up to stroke her cheek, realizing that I must have been out a while to have lost so much weight.  
Nearly hysterical, she began kissing my face anywhere she could find find purchase with her lips, "Where have you been?!" she screamed as she nearly threw herself against me.  
"I...don't know, I guess. Wasn't I just unconscious?" I answered quietly, pulling her in tightly and rubbing her back to try and calm her down.  
"You've been gone for weeks...I wouldn't believe you were gone for good. You promised you'd come back...and now you're here…" she sobbed, tiny hiccups interrupting her attempts to speak clearly.

She pulled away again to look down at me again, her tears falling on my face as she kept trying to rub her eyes with the sleeves of her loose travelling outfit.

"I don't know exactly what happened...just that I felt like I passed out...or maybe faded out. I wanted to be here and then I woke up here," I said with a weak smile as I reached up and rubbed one of her soft ears, her reaction being all I needed to remind me that this was home, and nothing was going to drag me away from it again.

Looking around, I gasped as I remembered the rest of why I wanted to be here, "Where's Del and...um…"  
"She took the girls to see Eme-I mean Lareina outside the city. We need to go see her!" Risa said suddenly as she stood and pulled me to my feet.  
"My clothes?"  
"Selvirin is still fixing the holes in your normal travelling outfit but your other clothes are still hanging up to dry...just a sec," she said as she ran off with a bounce in her step that I hadn't seen since we'd first set out for Elysian Valley.

As I stood in the dining room waiting for Risa to return, I picked the chair back up and headed back towards the foyer, knocking the chair over _again_ as I passed.

"Cripes, it's like I'm drunk," I mumbled to myself as I set the chair back up and slowly backed away, keeping a close eye on it this time.

As I backed into the foyer, I heard Risa call out softly from the top of the stairs, "Joe...we should talk really quick before we go."

That was not at all what I wanted to hear, as my heart fell from worry about what else could possibly be wrong. Maybe it was just the thought that I might have been dead, but there was definitely something else in Risa's voice that was worrying me.

As I walked into our room, Risa was laying back on the bed. She looked up and gave me a poor attempt at a smile and patted the bed next to her, beckoning me over to join her.

Laying back down, I looked over at her in an attempt to figure out what was on her mind with no luck.

Thankfully she didn't keep me in suspense as she simply asked, "Do you still...want me?"  
"What kind of...of course! I'm a little-scratch that-I'm really tired but if you want me I'm yours," I answered as I reached over to her.

"Okay, that's all I needed to know. You've been through a lot and I wanted to know that it was still you in there," she answered with a large smile of relief as she sat back up and helped me get dressed in a loose toga and a hat, adding, "Until we get some real food in you, it's probably better if you don't get too much sun."

The trip outside the city didn't take long at all. Lareina had set up a small trading post not far from the gate to buy things that were banned inside the city and while she probably carried out other questionable dealings, but I certainly didn't have a leg on which to stand as far as questionable deals were concerned.

As the small outpost came into view, I lost my composure entirely as I saw Lareina holding the two girls that had to be mine. Risa pulled me in a bit more tightly as we drew closer.

Catching Lareina's glance, I was treated to a wry smile and a raised eyebrow as she gave a nod in the direction of her small home while she continued to gently rock the two girls.

"Let's talk to Del first so she uh...let's just talk to her first," Risa said as she led me through the open door into the tiny shop in which Lareina currently lived.

Before I could say anything, I felt a cooly soft embrace from a set of unfamiliar arms. As I turned to look, I saw the zombie form of Lorelei as she hugged me, her face still emotionless as she made a cooing moan that I could only imagine was her attempt at a greeting.

"Dear, you need not hug her every time she comes through the door. Lareina, you are out of holstaurus milk. I could fetch some from-" she began, stopping as she turned to see me, "...Joe?" she added softly.

Too embarrassed to meet her gaze as my mind rolled over the last words I'd heard her say, I simply nodded.

Looking away from me, she spoke in a hushed voice, "You are...not wearing your collar."  
"We can get another one, can't we?" I offered, tears still in my voice as I tried to process this odd homecoming.  
"You are...certain you still wish to be with us?" she asked, her gaze still focused on something behind her.  
"What is it with you two today?" I said jokingly to lighten the mood before adding in a much more serious tone, "Whatever happened to me-wherever I've been dreaming-I came back for this family. Risa, Del...I came back for the two of you, for our daughters. I told you before, but I'll love you for the rest of my life."

Finally turning to me with an expression more overcome with loving emotion than I'd ever seen on my undead lover, she took several quick steps forward and buried herself in my arms.

"I'm so sorry, both of you...I promise I'll never do anything so stupid again."

"Yes you will, Joe. It is in your nature, but as long as you never forget your home, we will always be waiting with open arms to have you back," Del said through powerful bouts of tears.

As I held my wives again, my zombie stepdaughter made another little unintelligible moan and also hugged the three of us.

"She's become rather...affectionate," I said with a smile.  
"I am simply giving her the love she has always deserved. She is a bit more...intense with her clinging than I would prefer, but I have removed all of my modifications upon her mind so that she will develop naturally. But…" she said as she dried her eyes, "it is time to meet your daughters."

"Uuuuuh," Lorelei said(?).  
"He does not speak zombie, my dear," Del answered.  
"Uuuuuh," the zombie girl moaned again, the sound seeming identical to the one before.  
"She would like to apologize for causing you so much trouble, to thank you for saving her, and to know if she can consider you her father as well," Del translated, stretching credibility somewhat.

In response, I reached over and gave the zombie a hug, tousling her hair as I answered, "If that's what you want. I wouldn't have gone to so much trouble for you if I didn't care. I might need some time, but as long as you don't try anything...uh...incestuous, then we'll be just fine."  
"Uuuuuh," she moaned as she looked back to Del.  
"Yes, well...you heard him. Those are the rules," my undead wife replied as she seemed to roll her eyes.  
"Uuuuuh," Lorelei finished as she shuffled across the room to start moving some boxes.  
"Do not take such a tone with your...mother. This will be an adjustment for all of us," Del said in answer before pulling me back outside.  
"Come here, Joseph," Lareina said in a soft but stern voice, adding as I moved closer, "We may need to have a little chat about your poor treatment of my daughter on one of the most important days of her life."  
"Sure, okay. Can...can I hold them?" I asked as I was nearly overwhelmed with the pair of perfectly angelic sleeping faces before me.  
"Let us try one at a time, this is Arianwyn," she said as she gently passed the sleeping infant danuki to me.

She felt warm in my embrace, far warmer than the actual heat being generated by her tiny body. Fussing for only a moment as she was placed in my arms, she calmed back down almost immediately, opening her eyes to gaze up at me with a curious look.

"Hey there cutie," I said as I reached up with my free hand to rub the tiny fuzzy ears atop her head, earning a heart melting coo that made my knees weak.

Unlike my partial heterochromia, the younger of my beautiful daughters had two completely different colored eyes, one that was the same enchanting viridian that had helped me fall so helplessly for her mother, the other looking like my own grey-blue.

"Arianwyn's right eye is blue, but they are otherwise very difficult to distinguish," Del said as she extended a finger towards the girl in my arms, the infant almost immediately grasping it with both hands and pulling it into her mouth.

"Okay, love...I need to say hi to your sister, okay?" I said, asking permission.  
In response, the little girl crossed her arms and turned her nose up.  
"Uh…" I began, not sure I could believe what I was seeing.  
"Ah, many mamono are more capable at birth than human infants and also develop more quickly. I know they can already understand us, though they are not yet willing or able to speak," Del offered helpfully as Risa took Ari from me.

With that, Lareina handed me my older (by a few moments) daughter Aurielle. Perhaps as a test of my future sanity, she had the same color eyes, thankfully reversed in their placement.

"Well at least I'll never be put on the spot about which one of you is cuter," I said to the adorable girl with a smile.  
Coming over towards me, Risa leaned in to give me a kiss on the cheek, smiling as she said, "We sure do make 'em good, don't we?"

Noticing that Auri seemed to really like me rubbing her back, I held her in a gentle hug with her tiny chin resting on my shoulder as I did exactly that, pleased beyond words at the small giggles she set free as I did so. All at once, however, I heard what sounded like a hiccup from her, followed by a slight gurgling as she threw up her breakfast down my back.

With a smile, I took the accident in stride, "It's my first day and I'm already taking fire," I said as I heard my daughter's voice start to hesitate.

Bringing her around to face me I could see she looked like she was going to cry.

"It's okay, love," I said as I gently touched her on the nose, "I didn't like this toga anyway."  
"We should still get your cleaned up," Del said with a slight creasing of her brow.  
"I'll take her," Lareina offered.

I placed a small kiss on the forehead of my daughters and let Del lead me to a small shed behind the house that contained a wash basin. As Del looked me over to appraise the damage, she came back around to look at me with a curious look on her face.

"Would you prefer the good news or the bad news first, Joe?"  
"Uh...the good news?" I said, not sure what could be all that bad or good about this situation.  
"The good news is that she missed your clothes."  
"Oh! Wait...then what's the bad news?"  
"She got it all over your wings," Del said, not breaking her stare.

Wait.

I started to hyperventilate as I stumbled back against the wall, the unseen and unfamiliar limbs knocking over everything around me.

"Joe, be still," Del commanded as I tried to cover my face.  
"No...but I…"  
"I did not remove the rune quickly enough, my love. So I am afraid that I have...some more bad news."

I already knew what she was going to say. Genevieve never really told me that it would kill me...just that my life as I knew it would be undone. That meant that I…

"This was likely another side effect of the artifact. Some part of you felt and understood what it was to be...me. When your will manifested over the mass of demonic energy, that part of you must have desired this."

My hands shot to my own head, feeling the ridged horns sweeping forward from the top of my head. This was like a bad dream from which I wanted to escape...this couldn't be real, could it?

"If you would remain still, I would like to confirm something."  
"Wait, Del...no. This can't be right, I was-"  
"Joe. Did Risa or I push you away?"  
"No, but-"  
"Were you being truthful when you said that you still desire to remain with us?"

I could only nod in response as I struggled to breathe.  
"Then your other concerns are...relatively minor. Now be still," she said with authority as she lifted my toga to see what was hidden beneath.  
"Oh fuck Del...how bad is it?" I asked knowing that absolutely any answer would not be the answer I wanted to hear.  
Looking up at me now with an almost playful grin, she answered, "It all appears to be fully functional. And to ease your amusingly troubled mind, you are somewhat better...equipped than a typical woman," she drove the point home by grasping what felt like a familiar piece of anatomy, making me shiver as she ran her finger along the one that was...unfamiliar.

Not sure why it mattered as I knew that futanari monsters were sterile as males, I still breathed a sigh of relief in the knowledge that my entire sexual identity hadn't been destroyed.

As I stood in silence for several minutes to allow Del to clean off my wings, still trying and failing to process this catastrophe, she finally stood back before me with a frown.

"There are three other things I must tell you, none of which you are going to like."  
"This isn't enough? Fine...let's get it over with," I replied despondently, still afraid of what she might tell me.  
"The first is that those two beautiful children are the only two that Risa will ever have by you."

I nodded somberly, already having realized that unfortunate fact.

"The second is that you no longer have what some might refer to as a 'soul'. From your perspective there will be no difference as you simply exist as a projection of your own will. Because of that blessing that was placed upon you, your soul may yet exist somewhere, but that is a worry for another day."

"Okay," I answered, not feeling any different mentally even with the surprisingly palatable knowledge that I had no soul.

"The final thing is that, however much you may hate it, you will have to...feed. Like me, your body has become one that must taking in spiritual energy to survive. Before you go completely insane over this, I know that Risa and I would be willing to help you."

"Del...I don't..know if I can handle this," I said, feeling ill.

I knew I was hungry and, despite myself, I knew exactly what I needed to slake this slowly growing thirst. As my mind started down the spiral of depression, I looked up to see Risa smiling at the two of us as she passed by, my two beautiful daughters taking their fill of her milk. The flutter in my stomach reminded me how much this family meant to me. That reminder couldn't have come at a better time.

"You know what?" I asked before adding, "I told myself that I'd be able to handle anything if it was to stay with my family. So fuck it...nothing I ever do will be as disgusting as swallowing five dozen hero testicles so...bring it on, or whatever."

"I have never had the opportunity to experiment on a living Alp, my love. This is rather exciting," Del said with far too much happiness in her voice.  
"Awesome, thanks for giving me something to look forward to, Del."  
"Indeed, now let us fetch Risa and then find you something to eat."

So, just like that, the great worry I had of my wives outliving me by thousands of years was replaced with an entirely different series of problems. Some part of me still had to wonder what might have happened to my soul, but as I looked out at the road leading into the city, I saw Lorelei hugging random passersby and resigned myself to simply being happy with the amazingly unique family that had been entrusted to me.

When I really thought on it, not only had I never been more happy, but I was also hopeful for the future. I could imagine a lot of other ways that this could have turned out far worse, all things considered.

While Del and Risa discussed where they were going to find me some...food, I got to take a short nap. So there I was, sleeping again as though it were my one true talent, but this time I got to experience the unsurpassable joy of two other beautiful girls holding tight to either side of me.

As I passed into the calming slumber of a midday nap, I decided definitively that no outcome could have been better than this.

And so my story truly came to a close...for now.

Survival Status: Failed.

*Bonus*  
Chapter ? - Pieces Left Behind

"You fucking bitch...why would you make me watch that?!" I screamed at Miranda.  
"I can understand your anger, but it's your own fault for failing to remember that you'd paid me the 40,000 gold for another glimpse of a potential future," she replied smugly.

"Then I can just go through it again, right? And...stay alive this time…" I muttered, know that it was going to be a hopeless crapshoot at best.

Every step of my plan near the end had to be executed perfectly to guarantee that I'd be able to stop Lorelei. Altering any step meant that it was simply a suicide run with little to no hope of survival.

How did that fucking psychotic general even find out my plan in the first place? I suppose it didn't really matter.

"Wait...what happens now? I can't just stay here in this void with you forever," I offered as my frustration nearly overwhelmed me.

"Well, Joseph...perhaps there is something else I could offer you. A special type of...freedom," Miranda began, the tone of her voice making me already regret asking.

"Just out with it for fuck's sake," I spat in anger.  
"The energy of the blessing is vast, but rather than use that energy to unsee this future, I can simply place you back in this world-the reality you've just seen."  
"Damn it...I mean, I guess it wouldn't be so horrible to live as an Alp as long as I can be with-"

Interrupting me with a laugh, she cut in, "Oh _no_ , Joseph. That beautiful futa is a true demon now, your soul would simply end up broken if I tried to put you in that body."

"So...even better, you send me back to a world where I can't even be with the family I've been fighting so hard for in the first fucking place?!"

"You saw the images I showed you, Joseph. Your family is healthy and happy. They have enough gold to live comfortably for the rest of their lives. Would you even wish to destroy that, knowing how much you sacrificed to achieve it in the first place?"

I knew I was being played, but I didn't have any other options. I just needed to hear her angle to determine if it was something I could accept.

"Are you taking the long way around this on purpose? Just tell me what you're proposing. I don't have a lot of choice in this because...you're right. Accepting that fact is one of the hardest things I can even imagine, but there it is."

I blinked and found myself standing at the moment before I jumped to what should have been my death. As I looked around, the silence of the road suggested that I was still in some sort of dream.

Was I really being given the choice to go through this entire ordeal again?

I heard Miranda's voice echo in the darkness, "You have grown on me somewhat so I will make you this offer: I will take the memories of the women you love and keep them with me. You will remember only that you willingly gave up the memories of your family to guarantee their happiness, and that you gave them to me. If you agree...make your choice."

I'd told myself before that if I ever found myself in this position, I wouldn't have wasted a second on doubting hesitation.

I didn't disappoint as I flung myself over the railing and into the air.

As I fell through the sky, I saw Miranda smiling at me as though she was upside-down.

"You wouldn't have really gone back to your world and I cannot truly rewind time, this was just symbolic of your desire to honor our bargain."  
"I don't have a choice...the only way I can let them be happy is to forget and try to find a different happiness. Please hurry, Miranda...I won't be able to bear the thought of losing the only true loves I've ever known for much longer."

"As you wish, Joseph. But I must warn you. One day, you will come to me to get these memories back, and I will demand a _very_ high price for them. When that day arrives, be sure you do not arrive empty-handed."

I saw each memory as it was taken from me, starting from the end and moving forward to the beginning. The beauty of the world started to come into a much clearer focus.

I lost the memory of fading away, then of numerous deaths as I tried to carry out a foolish plan, then of my wife, swollen with the proof of our love and the blessing of the Lord Amarante.

I forgot the bureaucratic trials to meet the lord, the incomparable light of Ahmose and the journey through Blacksky, and I no longer remembered the mind bending house of mirrors that was the wedding and its illusion-packed fallout.

No more thoughts remained in me of the quest to bring peace between Sunslayer's goblins and Harpy Rock, the death of the mighty Ixi, or the stumbling steps of my journey to cure my blindness.

Gone were the memories of my fall into the senseless dark, my first plan to upend the Alnor market, and the laughable zombie "horde" that plagued the Elysian Valley.

Finally falling from my mind, with every sorrowful tear within me, were the memories of a beautiful ancient lich, the fiery passions of a traveling danuki merchant, and the cart into which I'd fallen that started it all.

All I remembered was that I had been happy beyond words, that I had made a sacrifice to guarantee an everlasting happiness for the few that I had come to love, and that I had willingly given my memories to the witch Miranda.

Finally, as I hit the ground on my back, stark naked and surrounded by trees...I think I remembered...that I needed to run.


End file.
